E Depois do Adeus (And After Goodbye)
by PalaciosModernos
Summary: Victoria married Albert. Lord M thinks that all his happiness is gone, now that she will no longer be his ... Is there any chance of changing the fate of their lives? Sorry, this story is only in Portuguese. You can use the Google Chrome automatic translation tool, or Google Translate.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

10 de Fevereiro de 1840 (segunda-feira)

[…]

"Goodbye Lord M."

"Goodbye Ma'am."

Ele tinha de sair dali rapidamente! Ele tinha de deixar o palácio, chegar a casa, despir aquele maldito uniforme de Corte e despejar uma garrafa de brandy! Talvez assim fosse possível entorpecer o coração e deixar de sentir!

Melbourne subiu para a carruagem e deu ordem para avançar.

Pelo menos agora tudo aquilo tinha terminado. Desde que Albert tinha chegado a Inglaterra e fora pedido em casamento; passando por todos aqueles meses terríveis de preparação do matrimónio; até hoje que se realizara a cerimónia. Agora, também, ele tinha o dever cumprido. Ele tinha sido capaz de guiá-la desde aquela manhã da subida ao trono até este casamento. Ele fora súbdito, secretário privado, primeiro-ministro, mentor, colega de trabalho, pai, amigo, confidente e até o prenúncio de um "companheiro" para uma jovem rainha só. Ele apenas não fora o marido! Aliás, até isso ele tinha conseguido! Recusá-la quando ela se propusera a ser dele e mesmo quando ele próprio a desejava ardentemente! Haveria mais alguma coisa que ele pudesse ter feito por ela? Com certeza não!

A carruagem parou.

Ele desceu e entrou em casa.

"Brandy na biblioteca!" O pedido saiu de imediato para o mordomo que o esperava na entrada.

Melbourne foi ao quarto onde despiu o uniforme que o sufocava, vestiu a camisa de dormir e o roupão e calçou os chinelos.

Ele estava a vê-la neste momento! A chegada à igreja. Linda! De branco, vestida. Uma visão etérea! Para casar com Albert! Ele subira a nave da capela na frente dela, transportando a espada de Estado, e assistira, com a serenidade exterior possível, a que ela jurasse amor eterno para outro homem! A mulher que ele amava!

Melbourne dirigiu-se à biblioteca onde o mordomo já tinha colocado a garrafa cheia e o copo, em cima da mesa de apoio ao lado da sua poltrona preferida.

Sentou-se na poltrona. As costas doíam.

Encheu o copo e bebeu o conteúdo quase todo de uma vez!

"May I kiss the bride?" Ele pedira.

E depois dera-lhe um beijo casto no rosto e isso fora o máximo que pudera obter dela em todo o tempo em que estiveram diariamente juntos. Um beijo apenas! Um beijo no rosto! Isso seria tudo o que ele poderia guardar! E isso fora tão pouco, tão fugaz!

Então ela pegara nas mãos dele, como fizera outras vezes, e eles tinham-se despedido:

"Goodbye Lord M."

"Goodbye Ma'am."

De seguida ela largara as mãos dele e deixara-o a esfregar as próprias mãos uma na outra, na tentativa vã de conservar o toque e o calor dela.

E depois ele ficara ali sozinho a vê-la afastar-se, de costas para si, como naquele dia junto das gralhas! Cada vez mais longe, cada vez mais distante… Se ele pudesse correr e alcançá-la e pedir-lhe para voltar! Mas ele não podia! E a dor dele crescera na mesma medida em que ela se afastava cada vez mais do seu campo de visão, tornando-se cada vez mais pequena, até desaparecer ao fundo da galeria.

Agora ela estaria lá! Com Albert! Oh, isso era insuportável!

Melbourne encheu de novo o copo e despejou-o!

Ela era dele! Dele! Apenas dele! Fora só dele durante um pouco mais do que dois anos! Ela era intocada, pura! Não devia ser tocada por nenhum homem! Só ele devia poder tocar-lhe, mais ninguém!

Todavia, seria aquele principezinho mecânico que iria descobri-la! Que iria usufruir dela! E que lhe iria ensinar o que era um homem! Deus! Ele nem saberia fodê-la! Como é que ele iria fazer isso? Ele seria bruto? Se ele soubesse que ele a tinha magoado partir-lhe-ia a cara com os punhos! Não, Albert não faria isso! Seria delicado? E se ele fosse delicado ela iria gostar? Claro que ela iria gostar! Como não haveria de gostar? Oh, céus! A mulher que ele amava a obter prazer nas mãos de outro homem! Mas Albert saberia excitá-la o suficiente para fazer aquilo sem dor? Aquilo não devia ser uma experiência traumática para ela! Não devia! Albert saberia garantir isso? E conseguiria Albert fazê-la atingir o êxtase? O que perceberia ele disso? Nada! Com certeza, nada! Talvez aquela primeira vez fosse uma desilusão para ela!

Oh, ela merecia o melhor! Se fosse ele faria isso na perfeição! Ela saberia o que era um homem! E como tudo aquilo podia ser tão belo!

Outro copo de brandy desceu-lhe pela garganta.

Como é que ela se sentiria neste momento? Estaria nervosa? Provavelmente, sim. Se fosse ele não deixaria que ela estivesse nervosa!

Ela iria mostrar o corpo a Albert ou o constrangimento iria impedi-la de se despir completamente? Mas se ela não se mostrasse hoje iria mostrar-se noutro dia! E Albert iria sentir o cheiro dela, fresco e doce, as pregas da carne entre as pernas, o aperto dentro dela, a humidade e o calor!

Deus! Ele não podia suportar esta imagem!

Mais um copo de brandy foi despejado.

A cabeça dele doía! O cansaço dos preparativos dos últimos dias e das noites sem dormir, antecipando o dia e a noite de hoje; o sofrimento; a exigência emocional para fazer parecer que tudo estava bem enquanto todo o seu mundo se desmoronava; e agora o álcool!

Como é que ela reagiria quando Albert entrasse dentro dela? Ela iria gemer de dor ou de prazer? Ela aguentaria tudo calada ou ela seria uma mulher ruidosa? Não, hoje ela aguentaria calada, mas quando percebesse como era ela iria ser efusiva. Ele conhecia-a! Mas ela iria gemer de prazer? Como seria o som dos gemidos dela? Só o príncipe mecânico poderia saber!

Mais um copo. Este seria o último!

Ele poderia ficar ali naquela poltrona desgastada pelo uso, mas hoje tinha tantas dores no corpo! Tudo doía. Até as pontas dos dedos e a cartilagem das orelhas. E frio. Agora ele também tinha frio. Era melhor ir para a cama. Talvez deitado isto passasse.

O corpo estava demasiado pesado. Firmou-se nos braços da poltrona para se levantar. Conseguiu ficar de pé.

Deu dois passos na direção da porta, com a intensão de ir para o quarto.

Caiu desamparado sobre o soalho!

Estava tudo nebuloso. Mas havia uma luz. E vozes. Alguém falava com ele. Onde é que ele estava?

A imagem começou a ficar mais nítida.

"Lord Melbourne! Consegue ver-me? Está a ouvir-me?"

"Sim…"

Ele estava na cama e o médico e o mordomo encontravam-se nas imediações. E a puta da dor de cabeça parecia que só tinha aumentado!

O mordomo tinha-o encontrado caído na biblioteca e chamara dois criados para que o pudessem levar para a cama. Depois mandara um deles chamar o médico. Sua Senhoria tinha batido com a cabeça em algum sítio e estava desacordado.

O médico diagnosticou-lhe excesso de álcool, uma gripe e um hematoma na cabeça! Prescreveu-lhe o que era adequado e foi embora pedindo que o chamassem de novo se houvesse febre.

Ele estava a vê-los. Os dois. Victoria e Albert na cama! Ele estava lá! Ele estava a assistir quando Albert a desflorou! E ela gostara! Imagens repetidas e sobrepostas, nítidas e esfumadas passavam na sua frente. Uma cama, os corpos nus…Os gemidos…

Não! Ele estava a sonhar! Era só um sonho. O doutor Copeland estava aqui outra vez e alguém lhe colocava panos molhados na testa.

Eles estavam lá de novo. Victoria e Albert. A cerimónia na igreja, o bolo gigantesco e a cama e os corpos nus….

Ele acordou.

Estava metido na cama e sozinho no quarto. Não sabia que horas eram, mas devia ser tarde…

Aquelas imagens tinham sido apenas um sonho! Aliás, uma sucessão de pesadelos onde o mesmo acontecimento se repetia.

Oh! Não! Mas o facto era verdade! Ela tinha casado com Albert e os dois tinham ido para Windsor passar três dias. A esta hora, independentemente das horas que fossem, aquilo já tinha acontecido!

E ele já devia estar em Brocket Hall e continuava aqui…

O mordomo entrou e explicou-lhe que estava de cama havia dia e meio. Que tivera febre e por isso perdera a noção do tempo.

Sendo assim, já se tinham passado duas noites em que ela tinha dormido com Albert. A sensação era indescritível! Uma dor! Uma revolta! E náuseas! Felizmente, a doença física camuflava a sua mais profunda doença emocional. Eles deviam estar de volta amanhã à noite e ele teria de sair de Londres amanhã de manhã, antes que eles regressassem. Ir para longe era uma busca irracional da diminuição da dor. Como se isso fosse possível! Mas estar longe fazia parecer que o facto era mais distante, como se isso pudesse alguma vez ser-lhe arrancado do cérebro e do coração!

O mais difícil não seria agora nestes dias em que tudo era tão lancinante, mas ela estava lá longe. O pior seria quando ele tivesse de voltar a Londres, quando tivesse que regressar ao palácio e tivesse de olhar para ela depois do que tinha acontecido. Onde é que ele iria arranjar coragem para encará-la depois disso?

Durante uns dias ele poderia ficar lá. Ele tinha pedido uns dias de descanso em Brocket Hall e ela concordara de imediato. Ela notara como ele estava tão cansado com todos os preparativos do casamento e sabia como Brocket Hall era retemperador para ele. Contudo, na verdade, agora que ela se casava devia adaptar-se à sua nova vida doméstica e ele sabia que devia afastar-se dela para não ser um estorvo nesse processo e para que o Príncipe não se sentisse incomodado com a sua presença. Além disso, ele não seria mais o secretário privado dela. Essa função passaria a ser desempenhada por Albert. Também, alguma utilidade aquele marido alemão devia ter… Eles não poderiam ser mais como antes! Eles não poderiam voltar a viver unicamente um para o outro! Isso era passado! E tinha decorrido tão depressa! E ele sabia que não suportaria vê-la feliz ao lado de Albert e por isso era mais fácil ficar afastado. Pelo menos, enquanto isso fosse possível. No entanto, depois, ele teria que voltar. Ele era o Primeiro-Ministro daquela nação. Era impossível permanecer em Brocket Hall.

Ele foi.

Brocket Hall parecia um local sombrio. E demasiado silencioso.

Não era Brocket Hall que era sombrio, sombrio estava o seu coração e por isso não importava onde ele estivesse tudo seria sombrio. Todavia, o silêncio era palpável, por oposição à agitação da vida na Corte e à alegria contagiante de vê-la sorrir e de ouvir o som da voz dela.

"Lord M!"

Aquele chamado especial, cheio de significado, afigurava-se dentro da sua cabeça quando percorria os corredores de Brocket Hall e também durante a noite. Não sabia se tinha sido uma rasteira da imaginação ou se tinha sonhado, pois às vezes não percebia bem se já tinha dormido um pouco ou se ainda não adormecera. A agitação emocional estava a dificultar-lhe a capacidade de discernimento do cérebro.

Observar as gralhas não ajudava.

Ele ficava lá a olhar os pássaros e a constatar como eram livres, mas eles não podiam ser livres como os pássaros que acasalavam com quem desejavam.

Porque é que aquilo tinha acontecido? Como é que ele chegara até aqui? Como se ele não tivesse sofrido já o suficiente na vida! Não era suposto que aquilo acontecesse! Ele era demasiado velho e ela era demasiado jovem, ele era um nobre titulado de patamar baixo e ela era de sangue real… Ele era o Primeiro-ministro! Ela era a Rainha! A única coisa que devia ter existido entre eles era respeito mútuo! E a única coisa que ele devia sentir por ela era fidelidade!

Lembrou-se das estufas e das flores… Ele ainda não entrara lá desde que chegara a Brocket Hall. Não fora capaz. O propósito da reabertura das estufas já não existia. O propósito era ela e agora ela pertencia a outro homem! Para quê cuidar das flores? Agora ele não podia enviar frequentemente flores a uma mulher casada. Mais especificamente: ele não podia enviar frequentemente flores à Rainha casada! Ele poderia fazê-lo, claro, mas isso poderia ser mal interpretado e ela poderia ser prejudicada.

Talvez daqui a algum tempo ele pudesse voltar às estufas. Talvez isso fosse apenas algo que tinha ficado como memória dos tempos felizes e talvez pudesse ainda vir a servir de consolo. Mas hoje não!

Parecia que havia um som de passos nas folhas do caminho atrás de si.

Ele virou-se!

Mas não estava lá ninguém! Claro que não estava lá ninguém! Ela nunca mais voltaria aqui! Mesmo que um dia voltasse a Brocket Hall seria acompanhada por Albert, claro. E ele teria de recebê-los mostrando-se feliz com tamanha honra! A Rainha e o seu Príncipe consorte em sua casa!

Se ela voltasse ali… Se ela aparecesse ali agora… Oh, hoje atuaria de forma muito diferente! Ele mesmo lhe pediria para que ficasse em Brocket Hall e nunca mais partisse! Para que fosse apenas sua e que se lixasse a Inglaterra, o dever e a moralidade!

Mas agora era tarde demais…

Ele estaria a ficar louco? Seria assim que começava?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

"Goodbye Lord M."

"Goodbye Ma'am."

Ela sorriu para ele ternamente e, com uma relutância disfarçada, largou as mãos dele quentes e macias e afastou-se.

Victoria caminhava pela galeria para ir ao encontro de Albert, mas sabia que ele ficara lá atrás e que tinha os olhos postos nela.

Havia um sentimento de perda, de vazio, de fim! A partir de hoje nada mais voltaria a ser como antes. Os tempos felizes em que viviam apenas um para outro tinham terminado. Ele não seria mais o seu secretário privado. Ele não estaria mais no palácio tanto tempo como fazia antes. Viria como Primeiro-Ministro para as reuniões, para os eventos e para alguns jantares, mas nada seria como antes.

A sensação dos olhos dele nas costas dela era insuportável! Victoria teve uma súbita vontade de chorar! Ela não podia parar nem podia olhar para trás! Ela tinha de sair dali rapidamente! Porque é que a galeria era tão longa? Foi impelida a correr. Ela correu para ficar fora do ângulo de visão dele.

Uma vez chegada a um corredor lateral, onde já não podia ser vista, ela parou para se recompor. A respiração estava acelerada e as lágrimas corriam-lhe pela face, mas ela tinha de serenar e de limpar rosto. Albert não podia vê-la assim.

Oh, ele tinha lá estado desde o primeiro dia! Contrariamente à vontade dela, as lágrimas intensificaram-se.

Victoria sentou-se numa das cadeiras dispostas ao longo do corredor. Ela tinha de ficar ali mais um bocadinho sozinha.

Ela não devia sentir-se assim! Afinal era o dia do casamento dela. Não era suposto que isto estivesse a acontecer…Mas alguma coisa dentro dela a inquietava e provocava esta tristeza e esta necessidade de chorar. Se ela procurasse uma justificação para isso, bastaria invocar o facto de ter acabado de se despedir da pessoa mais importante da vida dela e de saber que com esse adeus se fechava uma fase maravilhosa da sua existência. No entanto, isso ainda não parecia ser justificação suficiente para tanta choradeira…

Quando se julgou capaz de aparecer perante outro ser humano, Victoria levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou para o exterior do palácio.

Albert já estava ansioso à espera dela junto da carruagem que os levaria para Windsor.

Durante a viagem Victoria falou pouco. Não lhe apetecia conversar.

Albert falou de várias coisas. Fazia planos para o futuro. Agora, que eram casados, poderiam constituir a sua própria família, ter muitos filhos, serem felizes.

Victoria não vibrava como ele perante essa expectativa, mas Albert achou que ela devia estar nervosa. Era normal.

Ela olhou para o exterior enquanto a luz do dia ainda o permitiu.

Começou devagarinho, de forma quase imperceptível, mas à medida que a carruagem se aproximava de Windsor uma dor de cabeça foi-se formando. Talvez fosse normal devido ao cansaço dos preparativos acumulado nos últimos dias, das exigências de hoje e da longa viagem. Talvez fosse do cheiro das flores de laranjeira e talvez fosse dos nervos. Diziam que era normal que uma noiva se sentisse nervosa. E tinha havido aquela triste despedida! Oh, ela poderia chorar de novo ao pensar nisso! Mas ela não podia chorar agora!

No entanto, ela vira como ele estava triste. Ele devia sentir-se tão só agora! O que é que ele estaria a fazer neste momento? O que é que ele estaria a pensar dela? Ela tinha-lhe dado uma razão para continuar, mas a partir de hoje ela já não poderia estar lá sempre com ele, sempre para ele. E se ele precisasse dela?

Sentado à direita dela, Albert agarrou-lhe na mão direita, que pousava sobre o colo.

Ela sorriu para ele, mas sentia-se cada vez pior!

A carruagem parou.

Albert desceu e deu-lhe a mão para a auxiliar na saída.

Victoria olhou as altas e centenárias paredes de Windsor. Tudo aquilo parecia tão lúgubre!

Ela comeu pouco durante o jantar. Não tinha fome, estava cansada e doía-lhe cada vez mais a cabeça. As viagens sempre tinham sido muito cansativas para ela.

Albert estranhou aquela quietação. Normalmente ela era mais enérgica e entusiasmada. Hoje era o dia do casamento deles. Ela devia estar radiante.

Victoria pediu desculpa e justificou-se dizendo que estava cansada e que lhe doía muito a cabeça.

O que é que aconteceria a seguir quando estivessem no quarto? Ela não sabia nada de concreto sobre isso. O que acontecia entre homens e mulheres sempre fora envolto no maior dos mistérios e sempre fora proibidíssimo falar sobre esse assunto. Um tema sobre o qual era uma vergonha falar. Mas ela vira algumas coisas e ouvira umas conversas quando era criança em Kensington e também depois de morar em Buckingham. Encontros secretos entre os criados, que incluíam beijos e agarrar em algumas partes do corpo; conversas sussurradas entre as damas e disfarçadas na presença dela; e até aquela vez em Kensington em que Sir John Conroy falava com a duquesa de Kent e ela estava escondida debaixo da mesa e nenhum dos dois a tinha visto… Ela sabia que o corpo dos homens era diferente, mas não sabia como essa diferença se mostrava. A diferença estaria abaixo do ventre. E ela supunha que esfregar essa parte de um homem numa mulher era o que provavelmente aconteceria. Mas iria acontecer já hoje? E como é que seria sentir isso? Parecia que para algumas mulheres isso era bom. Mas parecia que para outras não era bom. Ela já tinha percebido que havia duas interpretações. E seria desse acto que podiam nascer os bebés. Por isso uma mulher não devia ficar a sós com um homem. Porque se eles se esfregassem um no outro ela podia ficar à espera de uma criança.

Uma virgem era uma mulher que nunca tinha sido tocada naquele sítio por um homem, como a pobre Lady Flora Hastings. Uma virgem não podia estar à espera de uma criança. Normalmente uma coisa excluía a outra, como Lord M lhe explicara! Só Lord M para lhe explicar uma coisa destas. Ele explicava-lhe sempre tudo, sem constrangimentos. Talvez ela devesse ter-lhe pedido explicações nesta área e agora saberia melhor o que esperar. Mas ela não podia falar sobre tais coisas nem mesmo com Lord M. Seria demais! Sobretudo porque…Bem, porque alguma coisa tinha existido entre eles e ela não poderia falar com ele de algo tão intimo que iria acontecer com Albert…

Antes do casamento a mãe só lhe dissera para confiar em Albert. Ela tinha tido abraços e beijos de Albert durante o curto noivado. Nada mais. Ele nunca lhe tocara naquelas partes do corpo onde ela vira o cocheiro tocar na cozinheira de Kensington. Ele não agarrara no peito nem no traseiro dela. Mas quando ele a abraçara e a beijara ela sentira-se bem. Ela era o alvo do carinho e da atenção dele. Se ele a abraçava e a beijava era porque a amava. Então o pedido de casamento que ela lhe fizera talvez tivesse sido certo. Também não havia alternativa. O tio Leopold pressionava-a, a mãe pressionava-a, Albert estava ali ao lado à espera do pedido, a sua condição de rainha exigia que se casasse e não havia nenhum outro homem… Quer dizer, haver, havia, no seu coração. Mas não era possível. Ele não quisera e não era possível. Existiam todos os impedimentos. Até Lord M a tinha empurrado para Albert. O que é que ela poderia ter feito de diferente que não fosse casar com Albert?

Contudo, Albert até era bonito e tinha um ar distinto e parecia sonhador e visionário. Atualmente era melhor dançarino, tocava bem piano e era menos aborrecido do que no passado. E ela tinha tido pena dele pela ausência da mãe. Identificara-se com essa falta na vida dele, pois ela sabia o que era ter uma mãe, mas que não se comportava como ela achava que uma mãe devia fazer. Embora ele sorrisse pouco e por vezes fosse demasiado arrogante, o que a irritava. Mas havia algo nele que o tornava atrativo. Então o que ela sentia por ele devia ser uma forma de amor. Embora fosse bastante diferente do que ela sentia por Lord M…

No final do jantar eles recolheram-se aos aposentos privados.

Victoria despiu-se e soltou o cabelo com a ajuda da camareira e vestiu a sua camisa de noite.

Albert colocou-se mais à vontade no quarto próximo que lhe era destinado.

Depois de ficar sozinha no quarto, enquanto esperava por ele, ela estava a ficar cada vez mais ansiosa. Como seria melhor ela posicionar-se para quando ele chegasse? Ela devia esperar de pé ou sentar-se na cama?

Victoria sentou-se na lateral da cama e olhou as cortinas do dossel.

Vários castiçais de velas iluminavam o quarto.

A porta abriu e Albert entrou!

Ela sentiu um sobressalto no peito!

Ele vinha apenas de calças e camisa e dirigiu-se até ela ficando muito próximo.

Ela engoliu. O que é que ia acontecer agora? Ela precisava de tempo. Com um ar nervoso perguntou:

"Você quer alguma coisa? Um pouco de…vinho, talvez."

"Não, obrigado. Não estou com sede." Ele respondeu.

Ele tirava-lhe uma hipótese de ganhar tempo.

"Sem vinho?" Ela perguntou.

"Sem vinho." Ele respondeu.

Albert aproximou-se ainda mais dela, agarrou-a pela cintura e deitou-a atravessada sobre a cama, com ele parcialmente sobre ela.

Ele manteve a mão direita na cintura dela e ela colocou-lhe a mão esquerda no pescoço.

"Victoria." Ele disse num tom baixo.

"Albert." Ela respondeu do mesmo modo.

Ela tinha um nó na garganta e ficou à espera do que aconteceria a seguir.

Ele beijou-a na boca. E depois passou-lhe a mão direita pela anca e puxou-a mais para si o que fez com que ficassem deitados de lado, de frente um para o outro.

Continuaram a beijar-se.

Ele passou a mão direita pela coxa esquerda dela, por cima do tecido da camisa de dormir.

Victoria lembrou-se de Lord M no baile de máscaras! O Conde de Leicester de Elizabeth! As palavras que tinham sido trocadas entre eles e o ar triste com que ele se afastara dela no final da dança. O aperto no estômago dela!

Ela sentiu dificuldade em respirar.

Albert estava a levantar o tecido da camisa de dormir e a mão dele começou a passar-lhe sobre o tecido das cuecas em sentido ascendente.

No baile Lord M assumira que também a amava, mas que não podia permitir que nada acontecesse entre eles por causa dos impedimentos políticos e sociais. Porque é que ela estava a pensar no seu Primeiro-Ministro a esta hora? Na noite de núpcias dela! Na cama que ela devia partilhar com Albert!

Victoria sentiu-se aprisionada! Imersa numa situação que, constatava agora profundamente, não desejava!

Ela afastou a boca de Albert.

Ele aproveitou para lhe beijar o pescoço.

Ela tentou levantar a cabeça.

Ele fazia-lhe pressão sobre o pescoço, com a boca.

Victoria procurou afastar-se dele, mas Albert agarrava-a na cintura e nas ancas.

Ela sentia-se a ficar cada vez mais agrilhoada!

Ele estava a tentar puxar-lhe as cuecas para baixo.

Por alguma razão aquilo não era certo! Ela estava cada vez mais angustiada! Victoria movimentou-se de modo a dificultar-lhe a tarefa.

"Victoria!" Ele exclamou confuso, vendo que ela não facilitava.

Ela queria gritar!

Ela estava casada. Este era o marido dela. Agora ela podia e devia permitir-lhe tudo. Mas ela não sentia desejo por isso! Pior ainda: ela não queria que isso acontecesse! Não queria que ele lhe tocasse, não queria que ele visse a sua nudez, não queria intimidade com ele! O que é que ela podia fazer? Ela devia dizer que não queria? Como é que Albert ia reagir a isso?

Ele tentou agarrar-lhe no seio esquerdo.

Ela ganhou coragem e gritou:

"Albert!"

Ele parou. Estupefacto pela reação inesperada.

Ela fez força para cima para levantar o corpo.

Ele deixou-a, permitindo-lhe que se sentasse na cama.

Ela puxou a camisa de dormir para baixo cobrindo as pernas completamente.

"Victoria, o que se passa?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Eu não sei Albert…" Ela respondeu com os olhos sobre a cama, sem conseguir olhar para ele.

"Você está nervosa? Tem medo?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu não me sinto bem…Dói-me muito a cabeça, eu tinha dito…"

"Mas…É a nossa noite de núpcias…"

Ela levantou-se da cama e caminhou pelo quarto, de costas para ele.

"Você irá esfregar-se em mim?" Ela perguntou, não olhando para ele.

"Esfregar?" Ele perguntou sem entender bem o que ela dizia.

"Sim! Não é isso que os homens e as mulheres fazem depois de casados?" Ela perguntou, agora olhando para ele.

"Bem, Victoria, é mais do que isso…"

"Mais?" Ela perguntou curiosa para que ele lhe explicasse como era.

"Sim…Eu devo entrar em você…"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou com um ar surpreendido.

"Há…uma parte do meu corpo…Você sabe?" Ele perguntou, permanecendo sentado na cama e olhando para o meio das pernas.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Esta parte dos homens tem o formato adequado para se encaixar nas mulheres."

Ela franziu a testa tentando compreender.

"Você tem um… orifício…não é Victoria?" Ele perguntou.

Ela movimentou de novo a cabeça em sentido afirmativo. A menstruação saía por lá, devia ser isso.

"É assim que se fazem os bebés. Dessa forma eu deixarei a minha semente dentro de si e você concebe…" Ele concretizou.

Agora aquilo fazia mais sentido. Contudo, mesmo com esta explicação, o desejo dela não aumentou para o fazer.

"Dói?" Ela perguntou.

"Dizem que sim… Só na primeira vez e é só um pouco e depois passa!" Ele apresou-se a dizer. "Mas a seguir é muito bom!" Concluiu.

"Como é que você sabe?" Victoria perguntou intrigada.

"Dizem…"

Ficaram em silêncio.

"Eu prometo ser gentil, Victoria. Se você sentir desejo por mim e se estiver excitada não dói nada…" Ele explicou, levantando-se da cama e caminhando na direção dela. Pelo menos era isso que a prostituta que o atendera antes do casamento lhe tinha dito.

Se ela sentisse desejo e se estivesse excitada! Victoria pensou. Bem, o que ela já tinha sentido que podia ser chamado de desejo e de excitação tinha sido pelo Primeiro-Ministro dela, não por Albert.

Ele esperava que ela regressasse à cama e que eles pudessem começar de novo.

"Importa-se de ir dormir no seu quarto?" Ela perguntou sem rodeios.

"O quê?" Ele questionou-a, não acreditando no que ouvia.

"Eu não me sinto bem Albert, eu já tinha dito. Talvez amanhã eu esteja melhor…"

Ele percebeu que não adiantava argumentar. Ela já tinha tomado uma decisão.

Albert olhou para Victoria com ar de desagrado, saiu do quarto e bateu com a porta.

Victoria deitou-se na cama e chorou.

Ela demorou algum tempo para adormecer.

Ela não conseguia deixar de pensar em Lord M! O que é que ela tinha feito? Como é que ela tinha casado com Albert? O Príncipe era um equívoco… Mas ela não tinha tido outra saída que não fosse esta...

E o que é que ela ia fazer agora? Imaginar-se casada com Albert era uma ideia sufocante. Como é que ela ia lidar com ele amanhã, e depois, e no dia seguinte…? Ela não estava a prever que amanhã pudesse deixá-lo fazer o que ele não tinha feito hoje…Mas como poderia ela conseguir adiar tal coisa para sempre?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Victoria acordou cedo. Dormir não era algo que pudesse ser facilmente conseguido agora que a sua alma se sentia tão aprisionada e, por isso, infeliz e agitada.

Levantou-se da cama e espreitou pela janela.

Onde estaria Lord M a esta hora? Em Brocket Hall, claro. Como ela gostaria de estar lá com ele… Assistir ao nascer do sol em Brocket Hall na companhia de Lord M devia ser uma experiência maravilhosa!

Alguém bateu na porta devagar.

"Sim."

A porta abriu lentamente e Albert entrou. Parecia que ele também não tinha dormido muito.

"Desculpe, não sabia se você ainda estava a dormir…" Ele disse enquanto entrava no quarto com um ar constrangido. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior tinham-no deixado confuso e embaraçado.

Ela não respondeu.

"Você está melhor?" Ele perguntou num tom que mostrava que estava genuinamente preocupado.

"Sim, obrigada!"

Ele notou a postura dela, rígida, e o rosto dela, inexpressivo.

"Eu acho que para que a nossa…situação…não se torne conhecida nós devemos aparecer juntos para o pequeno-almoço." Albert alertou.

Ele tinha razão. Estavam sozinhos em Windsor, mas existiam os criados…

" Claro, Albert. Obrigada…" Victoria concordou.

"E há os lençóis ou a sua roupa…"

"Os lençóis?" Ela perguntou sem entender.

"Sim, Victoria…Se nós ontem tivéssemos feito o que devia ter sido feito… hoje haveria um pouco de sangue nos lençóis ou na sua camisa de dormir…Costuma ser assim para as mulheres na primeira vez…"

"Você quer dizer que se não houver sangue nos lençóis vão saber que nós não…"

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe, a minha camareira é de absoluta confiança. Nada será dito sobre isso." Victoria tranquilizou-o.

"Agora eu vou para o meu quarto vestir-me e, quando você estiver pronta, passe lá para irmos tomar o pequeno-almoço." Ele sugeriu.

Victoria movimentou afirmativamente a cabeça e Albert saiu.

Que estranha manhã de pós noite de núpcias esta, quando não existira nem um beijo! No entanto, ele não fora capaz de fazer isso, pressentia que ela não iria retribuir.

Victoria pediu a Skerrett que não deixasse correr nos corredores que ela e Albert não tinham passado a noite de núpcias juntos, uma vez que não existiam determinadas evidências de que o tivessem feito. E, depois de pronta, ela fez o que ele pediu: passou no quarto dele para que eles aparecessem juntos para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

O ambiente estava pesado. Um silêncio palpável.

No final da refeição Albert sugeriu que fossem montar a cavalo porque ele sabia que era algo de que ela gostava.

Já em passeio pela floresta Victoria pediu:

"Desculpe o que aconteceu ontem à noite, Albert…"

"Eu compreendo. Você estava com dor de cabeça, o dia tinha sido cansativo e é normal estar nervosa…" Ele tentou desvalorizar.

O percurso pela floresta continuou.

Para que aquele assunto deixasse de estar entre eles como um incómodo, Albert promoveu que falassem sobre outras coisas: arte, música, sobretudo coisas que ele apreciava e sobre as quais queria que ela falasse com ele.

Ela pensou que se o casamento fosse só assim até era suportável. Se eles apenas pudessem viver como amigos, passeando e conversando sobre as coisas de que mais gostavam.

Após o almoço Albert propôs que passeassem no jardim. Ele queria ser simpático, mostrar que ele se preocupava com o bem-estar dela, distraí-la, promover que ela ficasse mais tranquila.

Já, entre o buxo ele agarrou o braço esquerdo dela acima do cotovelo e fê-la parar.

Ela olhou para ele questionando porque ele a fazia parar.

Então Albert perguntou:

"Você acha que hoje à noite nós já podemos…?"

Ela não quis tirar-lhe toda esperança, mas também não podia mostrar algo que não sentia…Disse:

"Nós ainda não chegámos a hoje à noite…"

Ele queria atribuir a recusa dela na noite anterior à dor de cabeça e aos nervos, mas agora ela já não tinha dor de cabeça…Provavelmente ela continuava nervosa…

Mais tarde ela quis ir para a biblioteca ler durante algum tempo, antes do jantar. Ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de ler…Ler era a última coisa que ele pensara fazer durante a lua-de-mel…Todavia, para fazer a vontade dela, acompanhou-a para a biblioteca.

Enquanto Victoria parecia muito interessada na leitura, Albert deambulava pelas estantes da enorme biblioteca observando os livros que existiam por ali. Esta lua-de-mel estava muito estranha! Não bastava não ter acontecido nada entre eles na noite de núpcias, como agora nem sequer existiam beijos… Depois de ontem à noite ele ainda não tinha ousado fazer isso. Não só porque ontem à noite tinha sido uma desilusão suficiente, mas também porque algo na postura dela continuava a dizer-lhe que se ele tentasse ela não iria permitir. Mas se ele não tentasse também não saberia como seria a reação…

Albert aproximou-se de Victoria e sentou-se no canapé ao lado dela.

Ela fingiu estar concentrada na leitura.

Ele aproximou-se mais dela.

"Victoria será que você podia olhar para mim?"

Ela olhou para ele.

"Não foi assim que eu imaginei a nossa lua-de-mel". Ele confessou num tom terno.

" Calculo que não, Albert. Mas eu já pedi desculpa por ontem à noite." Ela respondeu sem mostrar qualquer lamento por aquela situação.

"Mas hoje as coisas também não estão bem. Você mal olha para mim e nós mal falamos. Nós estamos casados!" Ele exclamou num tom mais alto e mais áspero. E depois perguntou: "Eu não posso ter um beijo seu?"

Victoria esforçou-se. Aproximou o seu rosto ao dele e permitiu que ele a beijasse. Mas ela não reagiu. Apenas lhe estava a fazer a vontade dele, a permitir que ele a beijasse.

"Você não era assim antes do casamento!" Ele reclamou. E continuou: "Você era recetiva, eu achei que você gostava dos nossos beijos e imaginei que assim que nos casássemos as coisas entre nós podiam ser muito melhores…No entanto,…"

Victoria engoliu enquanto ele falou. Ela não sabia o que lhe dizer.

"O que se passa, Victoria?" Ele perguntou.

"Não sei, Albert!" Ela respondeu, sentindo-se oprimida e levantando-se do canapé.

Victoria largou o livro sobre o canapé, saiu porta fora e deixou Albert sozinho na biblioteca.

No corredor algumas lágrimas caíram pela face dela. Se Lord M estivesse aqui agora…

Albert não compreendia o que se passava e não sabia como atuar com ela. Ele tentava justificar a reação de Victoria com o nervosismo que ele achava que uma mulher sentiria por ter de relacionar-se fisicamente com um homem pela primeira vez. Afinal ele também estava nervoso naquela noite em que fora a uma casa de putas. E a condição dela de mulher – ser frágil, sensível e de emoções extravasantes – também seria razão para este comportamento. No entanto, talvez não fosse só isso…

Após o jantar Albert perguntou se podia ir ao quarto de Victoria daí a pouco.

Ela não foi capaz de lhe dizer que não fosse.

Victoria foi para o quarto onde colocou a sua camisa de noite e esperou pelo momento em que Albert voltaria a aparecer. A situação desconfortável repetia-se.

Ao contrário da noite anterior ele bateu na porta antes de entrar.

"Sim."

Albert entrou e ela sentiu genuína pena dele. Ele não tinha culpa. Mas ela também não! E ali estavam eles os dois.

Victoria estava de pé junto da cama. O ambiente no quarto estava mais intimista do que a noite anterior, com poucas velas acesas.

Ele aproximou-se dela devagar e passou-lhe a mão direita pelo cabelo carinhosamente.

"Victoria! Eu amo-vos! Você é tão bonita!" Ele disse carinhosamente.

Ela fechou os olhos.

Ele aproximou-se mais dela. Com a mão direita ele agarrou-lhe o maxilar delicadamente. A boca dele desceu sobre ela. Os lábios dele tocaram os dela devagar. Ele começou a beijá-la ternamente. Talvez devagarinho, ela permitisse…

Por alguma razão, ela sentiu repulsa. As coisas entre eles em vez de melhorarem só estavam a piorar!

Victoria afastou a boca dele.

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela e perguntou diretamente:

"Victoria, você não me ama?"

Ela ficou a olhar para ele um pouco, mas depois respondeu com outra pergunta:

"Você acha que nós passámos tempo suficiente juntos antes do casamento para que eu possa responder a essa questão?"

Ele engoliu. As coisas só estavam a piorar. Albert retaliou:

"Mas eu pensei que você gostava de mim! Eu pensei que nós íamos ter uma família feliz, muito diferente das famílias dos nossos pais!"

"Desculpe, Albert! Mas só depois do casamento eu fiquei confusa, eu não sei bem o que sinto por si, eu só sei que não tenho vontade de fazer isso…"

Obviamente, ela não podia confessar a verdadeira razão pela qual não queria fazer aquilo. Dizer que estava confusa, que não sabia o que sentia e o que se passava com ela era a única forma de responder sem confessar que amava o seu Primeiro-Ministro, o homem que lhe era mais proibido em toda a Grã-Bretanha!

"Você quer que eu saia do quarto outra vez? " Albert perguntou irritado.

As lágrimas dela caíram pelo rosto e Victoria acenou que sim com a cabeça.

"Victoria, você está a chorar. Você não quer que eu fique com você? Eu não me importo de ficar só a fazer-vos companhia." Ele propôs de forma amável.

Como é que ele ainda conseguia ser gentil depois disto? Ela perguntou-se.

"Por favor, Albert, obrigada, mas eu prefiro ficar sozinha."

Ele mostrou-se triste, saiu e fechou a porta devagar.

Victoria meteu-se na cama sozinha e chorou até adormecer enquanto pensava em Lord M. Ele tinha-a beijado! Quando eles se despediram! Ela tinha sentido a pele e o calor dele no rosto. E o cheiro dele. Isso permanecia nela. Só pensar nisso era confortante…

No dia seguinte Albert não foi ao encontro de Victoria antes do pequeno-almoço. Ele comeu sozinho e saiu para o exterior do castelo sozinho. Quando ela chegou à sala de jantar tomou o pequeno-almoço sozinha.

Ela passou a manhã dentro do castelo, isolada numa sala, sem ser capaz de fazer absolutamente nada, apenas a pensar na sua difícil situação e em Lord M.

Albert passou a manhã no exterior do castelo. Passeou sozinho pela floresta tentando superar a desilusão, procurando respostas para aquela situação e trabalhando a esperança de que as coisas mudassem nos próximos dias.

A circunstância era muito incómoda, mas Albert sabia que eles não eram o único casal que não tinha consumado o casamento na noite de núpcias. Ele ouvira contar umas histórias…Alguns casais tinham mesmo demorado alguns dias para isso. Talvez quando eles voltassem para Londres…Com o tempo ela iria convencer-se de que aquilo tinha de acontecer. Talvez se ele lhe desse tempo…

De tarde para manter Albert entretido e para que as coisas entre eles parecessem mais normais, Victoria mostrou-lhe com mais detalhe, do que ela já tinha podido fazer antes, as centenas de desenhos e as pinturas da coleção de Windsor.

Durante todo esse tempo ele nunca falou com ela sobre aquilo que não tinha ainda acontecido entre eles.

Albert já não foi ao quarto de Victoria na terceira noite.

Ela sentiu-se grata por isso. Esta seria a última noite deles aqui. Depois poderiam voltar para Londres. Ela sentia-se tão aliviada por essa perspectiva. A ideia de voltar para mais perto de Lord M! Como se isso mudasse alguma coisa! Como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa! Mas era uma perspectiva tão agradável!

No último dia em Windsor, Victoria esperava que as horas passassem depressa. Ela decidiu que passaria o dia a pintar, no exterior do castelo. Isso era algo que a ajudava a desanuviar a cabeça e a distraí-la. Albert quis acompanhá-la.

Falar com ele não era totalmente desagradável. E ele passara a ser mais lisonjeiro do que antes. O que tinha uma intenção óbvia subjacente…

Ele via que Victoria estava ali, mas era notório que ela estava ausente.

Skerrett observava-os preocupada pelo que ela sabia que não se passava entre eles. Sua Majestade devia estar feliz, a desfrutar dos primeiros dias e das primeiras noites como mulher casada e, no entanto,…Pobre Senhora! O que poderia acontecer a partir de agora?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ao fim de três dias de uma estadia desesperante em Windsor, Victoria e Albert voltaram para Londres.

Era preciso fazer parecer perante a família que tudo estava bem. Mas a tensão era palpável durante o jantar dessa noite e talvez as pessoas à volta desconfiassem que alguma coisa não estava bem entre eles.

No final da noite, depois de ficarem sozinhos, Albert perguntou a Victoria:

"Onde é que você acha que eu devo dormir?"

Ele sentia-se tão ridículo e inferiorizado, como se fosse uma criança perante um adulto, um criado perante o seu senhor, um súbdito perante a Rainha…Era isso que ele era, um súbdito! Sobretudo porque eles ainda não tinham consumado o casamento. Ele não era o marido antes disso…

Nos últimos dias Victoria adotara uma postura régia para com ele porque, inconscientemente, isso dava-lhe poder para enfrentar Albert e isso fizera com que ele se sentisse, de facto, diminuído. Isso evidenciou-lhe ainda mais como ele era inferior a ela.

Ela respondeu:

"Eu acho que nós devemos manter a tradição e cada um de nós deve dormir no seu quarto."

Ela escudava-se na tradição, mas é claro que se a situação entre eles fosse diferente isso não teria importância nenhuma.

"Victoria, nós já regressámos da nossa lua-de-mel e não aconteceu nada do que devia ter acontecido entre nós." Ele alertou.

Ela levantou mais o queixo, mas não disse nada.

"Isto não é normal! Nós nem sequer nos beijamos!" Ele reclamou num tom de voz moderado.

"Eu fico nervosa!" Foi a justificação que ocorreu a Victoria no momento.

"Antes do casamento você não ficava nervosa!" Ele retaliou de imediato num tom de indignação. "Antes do casamento parecia que você gostava bastante!"

Ela ficou calada uns segundos tentado produzir uma resposta. Então ela explicou:

"Mas antes do casamento não ia acontecer mais nada a seguir…e agora eu acho que a qualquer momento você vai…"

Ele suspirou e disse calmamente, tentando ganhar a confiança dela:

"Eu posso ajudar, Victoria! Mas você tem de me deixar aproximar de si. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. Mas, pelo menos, nós podíamos fazer como antes do casamento…"

"Hoje ainda não…"

"Você não tem curiosidade de saber como é?" Ele perguntou testando-a.

"Não." Ela respondeu. E para dizer mais alguma coisa ela acrescentou: "Eu não me sinto preparada."

"Eu não quero pressioná-la, mas esta situação não é fácil para mim…" Albert confessou.

Para ganhar tempo ela disse:

"Quando eu me sentir preparada eu dir-lhe-ei…"

Ele movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e sem dizer mais nada foi-se embora.

Na manhã seguinte as caixas vermelhas para despacho foram trazidas, como todos os dias, para a mesa de trabalho da rainha. Agora com tarefas acumuladas pelos três dias de ausência.

"Posso ajudá-la com as caixas?" Albert perguntou genuinamente interessado em ajudar. E, afinal de contas, era suposto que a partir de agora ele a pudesse auxiliar na tarefa árdua de reinar…

"Obrigada Albert, mas você ficaria demasiado entediado!" Ela foi perentória.

Mais uma vez, ele percebeu que não valia a pena argumentar.

"Você pode ir tocar piano" Ela sugeriu.

Albert saiu da sala sem dizer mais nada.

Como é que ela poderia vê-lo ali sentado no lugar que era de Lord M? Seria tão estranho! E como é que ele poderia substituir Lord M? Ele não percebia nada de política!

Naquela noite houve o primeiro jantar oficial depois de casados. Familiares, membros da Corte, políticos…

Victoria e Albert percorreram a galeria cumprimentando os convidados. Aquelas pessoas deviam pensar que eles estavam felizes agora que eram recém-casados…

Estava tanta gente, só não estava a pessoa que realmente importava: Lord M! Mas Lord M estava em Brocket Hall! Se ela pudesse fugiria para lá agora! Victoria pensou. Mas ela tinha de representar e parecer satisfeita!

O duque de Sussex, tio de Victoria, estava no jantar. Isso implicava que era ele, como príncipe de sangue real, filho de um rei, que a acompanharia para entrar na sala de jantar. Albert era de condição social inferior, um filho segundo de um duque que tutelava um território de menor importância pois, embora independente, era apenas um ducado. Apesar de ele ser o marido da rainha a precedência não era de Albert.

Victoria sabia que aquela era uma situação incómoda para ele, mas ela não podia fazer nada contra as regras.

Quando Victoria tomou o braço de Sussex para entrar na sala de jantar a duquesa de Kent deu o braço a Albert, seguindo-os, e disse-lhe:

"Não se preocupe Albert! Não o tratarão assim quando você tiver um filho. Então irão todos respeitá-lo!"

Albert esforçou-se para sorrir perante essa perspetiva, mas perguntou-se com que rapidez ele poderia providenciar um filho, se ele ainda nem tinha sido capaz de consumar aquele casamento!

Albert vivia agora deambulando pelos corredores do palácio e suportando o seu próprio secretário pessoal, que Lord M lhe tinha dispensado: George Anson. Além de tudo o que era preciso suportar, ele ainda tinha de suportar um espião de Lord M! Ele conferiu as centenas de presentes de casamento a partir da lista apresentada por Anson; conheceu todos os cantos do palácio; inteirou-se sobre os nomes e funções da criadagem e sobre os cargos dos membros da Casa Real; quis saber como a Casa se organizava e quais eram os protocolos. Afinal, talvez Anson fosse útil, quer para informá-lo sobre muitos aspetos que desconhecia, quer para colocar por escrito tanta informação. E o homem até era prestável e simpático…

Depois Albert podia dedicar-se a todas as atividades de lazer que quisesse: a esgrima, a caça, a música, a pintura, montar a cavalo, passear pelo jardim…

Quanto mais tempo ele passasse no exterior do palácio melhor era para Victoria.

Já se tinha passado uma semana após o regresso deles a Londres.

Victoria precisava tanto de Lord M! Precisava de vê-lo e de sentir a sua presença quente e tranquilizadora! Ela precisava tanto de lhe dizer o que sentia por ele, de lhe dizer que o casamento com Albert não significava nada, de lhe dizer que permanecia tão intocada como antes de casar…

No entanto, quando ele viesse ao palácio ela teria coragem para lhe dizer isso? O problema não era vergonha de falar sobre esse assunto. Sempre tinha sido fácil falar com ele sobre tudo. Ele nunca a fazia sentir embaraçada. Tudo era natural entre eles. Mas como é que ela podia voltar a dizer-lhe outra vez que o amava quando esse assunto já tinha tido um ponto final entre eles? O que poderia acontecer depois que ela voltasse a insistir nesta questão? Isso iria trazer mais uma preocupação para ele. Isso ia transtornar de novo a relação entre eles. E quando ele soubesse que ela não cumprira os seus deveres de esposa seria uma preocupação acrescida. Uma mulher casada não deve impedir o marido de lhe ter acesso ao corpo e uma rainha não pode impedir a conceção de um herdeiro! E saber que ela não permitira nada disso por causa dele iria ser ainda muito mais difícil de gerir…E ela era uma mulher casada agora! Casada! Como é que ela ia falar de amor a outro homem! E ela era a rainha! Que situação seria essa?

Ela estava a sufocar! Eles nunca tinham passado tanto tempo sem se ver como depois do casamento. E ela estava numa situação muito difícil. A espera pelo regresso dele era angustiante! Ela ia escrever-lhe um bilhete…

Melbourne chegara hoje a Londres.

Os dias de solidão mergulhada em álcool, passados em Brocket Hall, já tinham terminado e agora convinha ficar bastante sóbrio para voltar a Buckingham. Ele teria de voltar ao palácio, não podia adiar isso para sempre. Era impossível!

Ele tinha feito tudo por ela, estivera sempre ao lado dela, durante tanto tempo… E aquele Príncipe idiota chegara, sem esforço, sem a conhecer, sem a valorizar, sem saber a mulher que ela era, e simplesmente casara com ela! Apenas porque tinha sangue real! Mais nada! Ele não tinha mais nada! Albert não saberia conhecer as emoções dela e não saberia entendê-la… Não saberia encorajá-la, nem saberia acalmá-la…

Chegou um bilhete que o mordomo lhe apresentou numa salva de prata:

"Do palácio, Vossa Senhoria!"

O coração disparou! Ele pegou no bilhete, abriu e leu:

 _Buckingham Palace, 21 de Fevereiro de 1840_

 _A Rainha deseja que Lord Melbourne possa ter descansado o suficiente nos dias em que esteve em Brocket Hall e espera, ansiosamente, pelo momento em que Lord Melbourne retornará ao palácio._

 _A Rainha precisa, urgentemente, de falar com Lord Melbourne sobre assuntos muito importantes._

Que assuntos importantes eram estes? Alguma dúvida no despacho de algum documento das caixas vermelhas…

Ele enviou outro bilhete de volta.

Ela esperou ansiosamente pela resposta.

Quando finalmente o bilhete chegou era curto. Victoria leu:

 _21 de Fevereiro de 1840_

 _Lord Melbourne apresenta o seu humilde dever para com Vossa Majestade e informa que regressará ao palácio na próxima segunda-feira, pela manhã._

Segunda-feira? Hoje era Sexta-feira, ela teria de esperar todo o fim-de-semana!

E ele nem lhe desejava que ela estivesse bem…

Naquela manhã Melbourne iria ao palácio.

Ele temia vê-la! Imaginar que ela não era mais a mesma… Que aquele homem tinha tido as mãos dele nela…E o que Albert teria feito com ela! Agora ela não era mais pura! Ele tinha de confrontar-se com o facto de que ela não era mais dele, nem no tempo partilhado, nem nos sonhos proibidos… Aquele corpo sagrado fora conspurcado por outro homem! Era preciso ter coragem! Mas ele também tinha saudades dela, ele precisava de vê-la! Havia uma mistura de sentimentos.

Ele preparou-se convenientemente para aparecer no palácio. Ele não ia vestido de qualquer maneira à presença da rainha e…na realidade…ela era mais do que isso…

A carruagem entrou nos portões do palácio e ele olhou o edifício majestoso. Agora tudo lhe parecia diferente. Parecia que não entrava ali havia séculos, como se tivesse vindo de outra era…

Victoria esperava na janela, ansiosa pela chegada da carruagem dele. Não era suposto ela estar a sentir isto…Este amor por Lord M, este desejo de vê-lo e de sentir a presença doce dele! E este desprezo por Albert, o homem com quem ela tinha casado e com quem partilhar o mesmo espaço era um vazio frio…

Melbourne saiu da carruagem e respirou fundo para ganhar coragem. Não viu que estava a ser observado.

Ele entrou no palácio, subiu as escadas e percorreu os corredores. Tinha feito aquele percurso tantas vezes durante aqueles anos felizes…

À medida que a distância que o separava dela diminuía, o bater do seu coração intensificava-se. Era possível ouvir o som dos batimentos cardíacos e ver o lado esquerdo do casaco movimentar-se impulsionado pela pulsação do músculo. Ele esperava que ela não notasse. Se aquilo era um músculo, carne e sangue, porque é que sentia?

Ele estava a ficar muito próximo dos aposentos da rainha! Havia um nó na garganta e a boca estava a ficar seca.

Quando o viu aproximar, o lacaio abriu a porta e anunciou:

"Sua Senhoria, Lord Melbourne."

Ele entrou! Enquanto o lacaio fechava a porta atrás de si.

Ela estava de costas para a porta e olhava pela janela para o exterior.

Alertada pelo anúncio que esperava desde que vira a carruagem parar, Victoria virou-se imediatamente para a porta.

Ele não foi capaz de olhar para ela! Colocou os olhos no chão enquanto caminhou até junto dela. Mecanicamente, sem pensar sobre isso, num movimento que o cérebro e corpo tinham decorado por tantos anos de prática, ele agarrou a mão direita que lhe era estendida, ajoelhou-se e beijou-a.

Ela poderia cair aos pés dele naquele momento! Ela iria abraçá-lo com força e choraria! Ela choraria ajoelhada com ele!

Ela não podia fazer isso!

Melbourne ficou um pouco mais do que o habitual ajoelhado e agarrando na mão dela. Ele precisava de força para se levantar e o corpo parecia demasiado pesado.

Ele levantou-se, largando-lhe a mão e continuando a não olhar para ela.

Levantado a cabeça para cima, ela procurou desesperadamente pelos olhos dele.

"Senhora!" Ele falou finalmente e esforçou-se para olhar para ela.

Como teriam sido aqueles três dias em Windsor? Ele perguntou-se.

"Lord M!" Ela retribuiu observando os olhos dele.

O que é que ele devia perguntar agora? Se a lua-de-mel tinha corrido bem? Ele não podia perguntar isso! Não era algo que ele perguntasse. Muito menos à mulher que ele amava! Ele não queria ouvi-la responder que sim! E também não queria ouvi-la responder que não…Ele queria que ela fosse feliz.

Ela observou como ele estava bonito. Ele era tão bonito! Mas hoje ele estava especialmente bonito!

"Ouvi dizer que esteve doente…" Ela observou preocupada, quebrando o silêncio e salvando-o do embaraço.

Ele ficou um pouco surpreendido que ela já soubesse disso. Os mexericos eram uma coisa irritante! E o pior era o motivo da doença, mas ele sabia que estava camuflado.

"Uma gripe…apenas. Já passou!"

Ela reparou no lado esquerdo da testa dele. Havia uma pequena mancha vermelha.

"O que tem na testa?" Ela perguntou intrigada, enquanto o observava minuciosamente.

Ele sentiu-se incomodado pela observação dos olhos dela e pela pergunta.

"Oh, não é nada! Bati com a cabeça, só isso…" Ele respondeu, tentando desvalorizar para desviar a atenção dela.

Contra todas as expectativas dele e dela sobre aquele primeiro encontro depois do casamento, contra todos as regras, como rainha e como mulher casada, irrefletidamente, ela levantou a mão direita e, delicadamente, passou-lhe os dedos na testa enquanto o observava em adoração. Primeiro os dedos maiores e depois o polegar. Desceu pela têmpora…

Ele fechou os olhos. Ele poderia chorar neste momento! Isto não devia estar a acontecer! Aliás, porque é que isto estava a acontecer? A surpresa e a confusão interiores contrastavam com a aparente serenidade exterior dele. Melbourne permaneceu imóvel e em silêncio na expectativa de entender o que é que ela estava a fazer para reagir em conformidade.

"Dói?" Ela perguntou carinhosamente.

Ele refletiu sobre o duplo significado da pergunta e sobre o duplo significado da resposta que poderia dar. Respondeu baixo e lentamente olhando nos olhos dela:

"A dor era lancinante…"

"E agora está melhor?" Ela perguntou, num tom terno, com uma verdadeira preocupação visível.

Ele tinha os dedos dela no rosto, ele só poderia sentir-se no céu! Respondeu de novo lentamente sem tirar os olhos dela:

"Agora… está muito melhor…"

Ela retirou repentinamente a mão do rosto dele e virou-se de costas, caminhando de novo até à janela.

Este momento fora tão íntimo! Houve uma conexão entre eles tão especial que ele não poderia dizer que tinha falado com uma rainha casada. Se ele não tivesse assistido ao casamento…

"Queria que me colocasse a par das notícias do Afeganistão." Ela pediu rapidamente quando chegou perto da janela, mantendo-se de costas para ele.

"Claro, Senhora!" Ele respondeu, tentando acompanhar a velocidade dela.

Era esta a urgência? Saber o que se passava no Afeganistão? Melbourne perguntou-se.

"Sente-se, Lord M!" Ela pediu, virando-se de novo para ele e indicando-lhe uma cadeira.

Ele sentou-se de um lado da mesa e ela do outro.

Ali estavam eles outra vez reunidos os dois. Por segundos parecia que tudo era como antes. Mas já nada era como antes!

Ele notou que ela estava tensa. Alguma coisa a preocupava.

A conversa seguiu sobre as evoluções da guerra no Afeganistão.

Ela estava a pensar em tantas coisas que queria dizer! Mas ela não conseguiria dizer nada disso! Em vez disso ela falou sobre o despacho dos últimos documentos de nomeação de alguns deões para algumas catedrais. Ela queria saber a opinião dele sobre alguns dos nomes escolhidos.

Onde estaria Albert? Ele perguntou-se. Ele tinha de perguntar pelo príncipe. Era uma forma indireta de tentar saber como estavam as decorrer as coisas entre eles. De facto, ele temia a resposta. Contudo, ele precisava de saber. Transformou a pergunta numa afirmação:

"E o príncipe… Está a ajudar-vos."

"Não." Ela respondeu de imediato.

"Sua Alteza Sereníssima tem algum impedimento?"

"Eu acho que é melhor não … Ele não percebe nada de política…Iria ficar aborrecido…"

Então ela não estava a partilhar as tarefas dela com o príncipe…Era verdade que ele não percebia nada de política, mas o normal seria que ela lhe quisesse agradar e que, para isso, integrasse Albert no que ela fazia.

"Talvez." Melbourne observou fazendo uma expressão de dúvida. "Mas seria uma forma de promover a adaptação do Príncipe a este novo papel de marido da rainha…"

Ela olhou para ele, sentindo-se incomodada. Marido? Ele não era marido dela! Só no papel!

"Ainda não…" Disse ela, num tom em que ele notou alguma indignação subjacente.

Mas ele não percebeu o que ela dizia e perguntou:

"Ainda não, o quê?"

Ela engoliu. Ele ainda não era mesmo o marido dela! Mas em vez disso ela disse:

"Ele ainda não precisa de se inteirar das questões políticas…Talvez daqui a algum tempo."

Então ela estava a exercer domínio sobre Albert. Ele constatou.

"Senhora, eu não quero intervir na forma como gere esta questão com o Príncipe, mas, se me permite, eu acho que Vossa Majestade devia deixá-lo ajudar-vos e que você devia ensinar-lhe aquilo que você diz que ele não sabe…!"

Ela suspirou como quem não iria fazer nada disso.

Então ele perguntou:

"E o meu antigo secretário tem sido útil ao Príncipe?"

"Não sei…Penso que sim!" Ela respondeu. Ela não podia mais ouvir falar sobre Albert!

Ela não sabia se Anson era útil ao Príncipe? Melbourne achou estranho. Sobre o que é que eles conversavam? Bem, talvez o príncipe não tivesse abordado essa questão com ela. Talvez eles se dedicassem só a outras coisas quando estavam juntos…

Ela tinha tanto para dizer que não conseguia e ele agora só falava de Albert! O que ela queria dizer também se relacionava com Albert, mas era sobre eles os dois. Ela e ele!

"Bem, Majestade, se me permite, eu vou embora." Melbourne informou-a, enquanto ele colocava as mãos sobre os joelhos, preparando-se para se levantar.

"Já?" Ela perguntou, mostrando-se inquieta com essa perspetiva enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

Ele levantou-se também de imediato e justificou:

"Ainda tenho de passar no Parlamento."

Ela não ia ser capaz de lhe dizer nada do que precisava!

"Claro, Lord M." Victoria concordou torcendo as mãos uma na outra.

Ela estava nervosa, ele notou.

Ele fez uma vénia e disse:

"Desejo-lhe um bom dia, Senhora!"

"Bom dia, Lord M!"

Ele virou-se de costas para ela e caminhou até à porta.

Antes que ele abrisse a porta ela chamou:

"Lord M!"

Ele virou-se e disse:

"Sim, Senhora!"

Ela hesitou durante uns segundos e depois disse:

"Haverá um baile…Vou receber alguns enviados estrangeiros…Espero que esteja presente."

Ele movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo e disse com ar agradável:

"Claro, Senhora! Mesmo ainda não tendo recebido o convite por escrito, fica desde já confirmada a minha presença."

Ela sorriu ligeiramente para ele.

E então ele saiu.

E ela ficou sozinha! E o vazio e a tristeza instalaram-se de imediato! Tanto tempo à espera que ele viesse e agora, que ele tinha vindo, já tinha partido! Tinha passado tão depressa aquele tempo em que tinham estado reunidos! Parecia que ele só estivera ali cinco minutos! E a frustração! Agora ela sentia também a frustração de não ter sido capaz de dizer o que precisava. E a angústia de estar num beco sem saída!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Quando Melbourne saiu do palácio não sabia como classificar o primeiro encontro com a Rainha após o casamento. Aquilo não tinha sido nada como ele esperava. Apenas o embaraço inicial tinha existido como ele previra. Mas ela não se mostrava feliz, como seria expectável, e, além disso, alguma coisa a preocupava. O que seria? Algo que não estava relacionado com política ou ela teria dito. Então seria algo pessoal, algo relacionado com o Príncipe, com o casamento…Mas o quê? E porquê aquele gesto dela para com ele? Porquê tocar-lhe daquela forma? Aquilo não fazia sentido! Não vindo de uma mulher recém-casada, muito menos vindo de uma rainha…O que é que ela estava a pensar? No bilhete que ela lhe enviara ela dissera que tinha coisas muito importantes para falar com ele, mas ele não notara nada que se destacasse na conversa. A guerra do Afeganistão era diária, as nomeações de ocupantes de cargos de chefia nas catedrais, assunto sem importância… Então ela não falara sobre o que realmente a inquietava. E isso significava que o assunto devia ser realmente preocupante, para ela nem conseguir falar dele…

Ele nem lhe perguntara se ela estava feliz, mas ele não tinha conseguido perguntar. E ele também não lhe tinha desejado a maior felicidade para o futuro, mas ele também não podia mentir…No fundo isso seria mentir!

O gesto dela para com ele tinha sido perturbador. Por mais que ele quisesse desvalorizar isso, ele não podia. Uma mulher casada não tocava assim num homem, uma Rainha nunca o faria! O que é que estava a acontecer? Sobretudo agora que era suposto que todas as atenções dela se virassem para o Príncipe.

Ele devia ficar atento. Ele teria de observar o que se passava à volta quando regressasse ao palácio. Ele ainda não tinha visto o Príncipe depois do casamento. Ele não desejava vê-lo, mas seria importante observá-lo e sobretudo, seria importante observar a interação entre Victoria e Albert.

Lehzen continuava a dormir no quarto comunicante com o quarto da Rainha como sempre tinha acontecido antes do casamento. Todas as manhãs entrava diretamente no quarto da soberana para prestar os serviços necessários ou até mesmo para acordar Victoria.

Ela não era uma mulher casada, mas do que ela sabia sobre a vida das mulheres recém-casadas achava estranho que ainda nunca tivesse notado que o Príncipe dormira no quarto da Rainha. E isso estava a deixá-la apreensiva. Pese embora o embaraço de abordar tal questão, a verdade é que Victoria era como uma filha e a preocupação sobre a situação empurrava-a para falar.

Naquela manhã estavam sozinhas. A Rainha sentada à penteadeira, aguardando enquanto Skerrett lhe fora buscar o vestido, e Lehzen de pé atrás das suas costas.

Lehzen começou:

"Senhora…Desculpe a pergunta, mas… está tudo bem entre vós e o Príncipe?"

Victoria sentiu um aperto no estômago. Notava-se! E já estavam a ganhar coragem para começar a perguntar…

"Claro que sim!" Ela respondeu com convicção. E para acrescentar naturalidade Victoria perguntou: "Porquê a pergunta?"

"Bem, Senhora…Eu não tenho visto o Príncipe vir ao vosso quarto…"

"Isso é um assunto entre mim e o Príncipe!" Victoria foi ríspida na resposta para que a conversa não avançasse.

"Desculpe, Senhora! Eu só estou preocupada… Eu também não noto grande felicidade entre vós quando estão juntos…"

"Impressão sua! Com certeza você não espera que manifestemos o nosso afeto em público!" A Rainha continuou rispidamente.

"Compreendo, Senhora…Desculpe!"

"Eu não quero que fale com ninguém sobre esse assunto!" Victoria exigiu.

Lehzen movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente, vendo a sua imagem refletida no espelho onde a Rainha a observava.

Skerrett entrou e a conversa acabou ali.

Na noite do baile Melbourne preparou-se adequadamente para a ocasião.

O impacto embaraçante da primeira vez que a vira depois do casamento já não existia desta vez. Ele já tinha estado com ela depois do casamento, agora era apenas uma repetição. E havia uma curiosidade latente para saber o que se passava entre ela e o marido. Alguma coisa se passava! No fundo, embora ele não quisesse admitir isso, havia até um sentimento de satisfação no pensamento de que alguma coisa não estava bem entre eles. Por ela, ele não devia sentir isso. A infelicidade dela não era algo que ele desejasse. Mas, por todas as razões que só o seu coração conhecia tão bem, era um prazer supor que as coisas não estivessem a correr tão bem como o Príncipe imaginara antes de casar com o troféu que era a Rainha de Inglaterra. Ele sabia que Victoria podia ser difícil e o Príncipe não saberia lidar com o temperamento dela. Ela devia estar a impor a sua condição de Rainha e a sua vontade e as coisas entre eles deviam ter estalado logo na lua-de-mel. Ela era uma esposa agora, mas continuava a ser a Rainha. E Albert era o marido, mas estava muito abaixo dela, o que para ele devia ser muito difícil de gerir. Melbourne sabia que o equilíbrio entre os dois não ia ser fácil.

Quando ele chegou à galeria do palácio Victoria e Albert ainda eram aguardados pelas pessoas presentes.

Passados uns instantes o casal real entrou na galeria.

Melbourne esperou que chegassem perto dele para o cumprimento formal.

Victoria estava expectante pela noite do baile. Ela sabia que Lord M estaria lá. Ele dissera que iria e, se ele prometera, ele não falharia.

Ela varreu ansiosamente a galeria com os olhos procurando-o entre todos os presentes e avistou-o ao fundo. O coração disparou dentro do peito. Conduzida ao longo da galeria pela mão direita do marido, o seu coração batia pelo seu Primeiro-Ministro!

Quando chegou perto de Lord M, Victoria largou a mão de Albert e estendeu a mão direita para que aquele a pudesse beijar.

Melbourne achou que ela estava linda! Um enorme desperdício para aquele Príncipe infantil! Com a elegância habitual ele pegou na mão dela e beijou-a.

"Lord M! Eu estou tão feliz que pôde vir!" Ela exclamou não contendo o entusiasmo.

"Senhora! É sempre um prazer poder partilhar da vossa companhia!" Melbourne retribuiu e depois, olhando para o Príncipe, e observando-o de cima a baixo, com algum desdém disfarçado, como quem olha para um pequeno garoto, disse: "Vossa Alteza Sereníssima!"

"Lord Melbourne!" Exclamou Albert. E depois de uma pequena pausa acrescentou: "Ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de lhe agradecer o seu secretário. Ele tem-se revelado muito útil."

"Oh!" Exclamou Melbourne abrindo ligeiramente a boca. "Fico satisfeito que ele lhe possa servir."

O casal real movimentou-se então, seguindo em frente para cumprimentar os restantes convidados.

Para já Melbourne não vira nada de estranho entre a Rainha e o Príncipe…

Seguiu-se o jantar, antes do baile.

Victoria estava sentada no topo da mesa e tinha Albert à sua direita.

Melbourne estava à esquerda da rainha, mas alguns lugares mais afastado.

Desse ângulo era possível observar o comportamento de Victoria e a sua interação com o Príncipe.

Uma mulher no momento da vida em que ela estava devia mostrar-se efusiva e brilhante, mas ela estava um pouco inerte e sem luz. Havia pouca interação com o marido e embora ele estive nitidamente a esforçar-se para manter o contacto com ela, Victoria prestava-lhe muito pouca atenção. Obviamente não eram esperadas manifestações públicas de amor, mas a frieza entre eles era demasiada.

Pelo contrário, e ainda mais estranhamente, Melbourne notava que a Rainha tinha insistentemente os olhos postos nele, embora ele fingisse não perceber esse facto, nunca permitindo que os olhos de ambos se encontrassem por cima da mesa e na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

No final do jantar os convidados dirigiram-se ao salão de baile.

Melbourne posicionou-se num ponto do salão de onde ele podia ver a Rainhae o marido. Falou com o duque de Wellington enquanto observou Victoria a dançar com Albert. Agora ela teria de dançar com Albert, claro! O tempo em que ela dizia que só queria dançar com ele, a noite toda, já tinha passado havia muito tempo. No entanto, ele viu que eles dançaram uma única vez e de uma forma muito fria e silenciosa. Passaram por ali para falar com ele o duque de Sutherland e Alfred Paget enquanto a Rainha dançou com outros homens presentes.

Victoria esperava ansiosa pelo momento em que Lord M lhe iria pedir para dançar. Embora ela percorresse o salão pelos braços do marido e de outros homens, numa distribuição equitativa, como devia ser, os olhos dela estavam constantemente sobre ele.

A certa altura Melbourne estava sozinho e observava Victoria a falar com algumas das suas damas no outro extremo do salão.

Emma aproximou-se dele.

"William!"

"Emma!"

"Ainda não tinha sido possível ver-vos desde o vosso regresso ao palácio!" Ela notou.

"Já não venho aqui todos os dias como costumava, você sabe…"

" E a estadia em Brocket Hall?" Emma perguntou, genuinamente interessada em saber como ele tinha superado aqueles dias após o casamento.

"As gralhas estão no mesmo sítio…"

Uma resposta que ela sabia que significava que ele não queria falar disso.

"A Rainha sente a sua falta." Disse Emma com naturalidade, olhando em frente e baixando o tom de voz.

Melbourne sentiu um baque no peito. Sem se virar para Emma e continuando com os olhos fixos na Rainha perguntou:

"Ela disse isso?"

"Não. Mas ela não precisa de dizer. Eu sei. Basta-me observar a forma como ela respira sobre as caixas vermelhas."

Era agora que ele tinha a oportunidade de falar de Albert como se não tivesse qualquer curiosidade, mas dando o ponto, para que Emma lhe passasse mais informação. Disse com a maior naturalidade possível:

"O Príncipe já deve estar a ajudá-la com as caixas."

"Ele não está!"

"Não?" Ele insistiu, enquanto via que Victoria acabava de deixar a companhia das suas damas e se dirigia na direção dele.

"Não. Eles só estão juntos nas refeições e nos eventos oficiais. A Rainha não partilha com ele qualquer assunto de governo e, enquanto ela trabalha, ele deambula por aí…" Emma ainda conseguiu explicar antes que a Rainha chegasse junto deles.

Com certeza dormem juntos. Melbourne pensou.

"Lord M!" A Rainha exclamou ao chegar junto dele.

Emma fez uma vénia e retirou-se deixando-os sozinhos.

"Hoje ainda não me perguntou se havia vaga para si no meu cartão de dança…" Victoria observou, lembrando os bailes do passado. Uma memória doce! E triste também!

Ela esperava que com este reparo ele acedesse de imediato a dançar com ela.

A observação dela fê-lo pensar nesses outros eventos anteriores. No que tinham tido de bom e de mau.

"Agora você é uma mulher casada, Senhora! O seu cartão de dança deve estar reservado para o seu marido." Ele justificou a falta.

Victoria odiou a resposta! Não! Não! Ele não era o marido dela! E ela não queria que ele fosse o marido dela! Disfarçando a indignação disse:

"Albert não é muito bom dançarino."

"Não foi isso que Vossa Majestade pensou no baile anterior ao pedido de casamento que lhe fez…" Melbourne lembrou.

Ele estava ferido! Ele amava-a, mas ele estava ferido por ela e apetecia-lhe ser desafiador. As observações estavam a sair-lhe pela boca sem que ele pensasse sobre elas. Dizia simplesmente a primeira coisa que lhe ocorria. Ele não estava a conseguir ser delicado neste momento.

Victoria sentiu o estômago apertar com a declaração dele. De facto, ela tinha pedido a Albert para casar com ela e ela tinha casado com ele… Ela não devia ter feito isso! Apesar dela estar a afundar pelas afirmações dele ela tinha de insistir. Ela precisava de sentir a mão dele na cintura dela… Ela exclamou:

"Albert dança melhor do que no passado, mas ele não é substituto para você, Lord M!"

Será que ele não percebia? Albert não era substituto para nada! Não só como dançarino. Albert não ocupava, no coração dela, o lugar que era de Lord M! Só dele!

Melbourne sentiu o escudo derreter com as palavras dela. E ele tinha mesmo de amolecer, não podia continuar a ser difícil com ela. Não era ela que tinha culpa. E ele também queria dançar com ela. Claro que ele queria!

Ele sorriu e ela percebeu de imediato que ele estava conquistado e que ia dançar com ela.

"Sendo assim, eu não posso recusar…" Ele concluiu.

Victoria sorriu.

Eles deram alguns passos no sentido do centro do salão de baile.

Ele colocou a mão direita nas costas dela, ao nível da cintura; ela colocou a mão esquerda no braço direito dele, um pouco abaixo do ombro dele; e a mão direita dela e a mão esquerda dele encontraram-se.

Eles começaram a dançar.

Tudo estava certo agora! Esta sempre fora a ocasião em que eles podiam ficar mais perto um do outro, a circunstância em que os corpos de ambos mais se podiam tocar. Então eles dançaram pelo salão em silêncio e, por um momento, o mundo à volta desapareceu. Eles estavam sozinhos no salão de baile, Albert não existia e ela não era uma mulher casada.

Ele observava a pele de nácar dela, exposta no decote amplo do vestido, o volume da parte superior dos seios, que se elevava a cada respiração dela…Victoria estava absorvida pelo rosto dele! A textura da pele e o brilho dos olhos…

Os olhos do salão começaram a pousar sobre eles. Quem não dançava observava a Rainha a dançar com o Primeiro-Ministro. Parecia que o casamento não mudara muito a vida da rainha. As atenções especiais para com Lord Melbourne continuavam.

Num dos extremos do salão de baile Albert também observava Victoria a dançar com Melbourne. Se ele observasse bem era possível ver como eles se encaixavam perfeitamente, como se moviam em uníssono e deslizavam com leveza pelo salão. Quando era ele que dançava com ela, eles não se encaixava assim tão adequadamente. Aliás, eles ainda não tinham encaixado de forma nenhuma… Por um segundo, uma ideia passou-lhe superficialmente pelo cérebro, mas não permaneceu.

Melbourne não sabia o que devia dizer enquanto dançava com Victoria. No passado o diálogo entre eles era muito fácil, mas agora parecia que não havia assunto. Ela era uma mulher casada agora. Ele tinha de ter muito cuidado nas coisas que dizia ou perguntava, não podia ser mal interpretado e temia as perguntas dela, tanto quanto temia as respostas que ela lhe pudesse dar. Neste momento ele sabia que os olhos do salão deviam estar postos neles, mas eles só estavam a dançar como tinham feito em várias outras ocasiões do passado.

"Você volta amanhã, não volta Lord M?" Ela puxou-o do fundo dos pensamentos dele.

"Claro, Senhora, temos a nossa reunião de manhã."

Ela só se sentia bem quando ele estava por perto, mesmo que ainda não lhe tivesse dito o que não se passava entre ela e Albert. E ela sentia-se melhor ainda quando podia sentir uma mão dele nas costas dela, a combinação perfeita da firmeza e da delicadeza com que a segurava, a pressão certa para o corpo dela e para o ritmo da dança.

"Tudo é mais fácil quando você está comigo…" Ela observou.

Ele sentiu-se apreensivo pela afirmação dela. Que significados ocultos podiam estar por baixo daquelas palavras?

"O despacho é muito mais fácil e rápido." Ela achou que devia acrescentar algo que atribuísse significado à afirmação anterior no sentido da política, ainda que não fosse esse o sentido inicial das palavras que usara.

Ele poderia voltar a dizer que ela devia partilhar essa matéria com o Príncipe, mas para quê insistir de novo no mesmo assunto? E também não lhe apetecia falar sobre Albert neste momento, quando estava com ela. Em vez disso anuiu:

"Se eu puder ajudar…"

Ela pensou como tudo fluía bem no passado quando eles estavam juntos durante horas a ler documentos, a despachar petições, a preparar discursos. Ele costumava ler os discursos dela em voz alta e isso ajudava-a a encontrar o tom em que devia lê-los depois. Tudo era tão mais agradável!

"Nós éramos uma dupla imbatível." Disse ela.

Ele riu e concordou:

"Nós éramos…"

Nós éramos! No passado!

"Eu sinto muito a sua falta…" Ela confessou, enquanto sentia que, subitamente, as lágrimas queriam aflorar nos olhos e lhe prendiam a garganta, dificultando-lhe a verbalização da última palavra. Mas ela não podia deixar que as lágrimas, sequer, lhe espreitassem nos olhos.

O coração dele apertou. Ela sentia a falta dele! Ele também sentia muito a falta dela! E ele percebeu que ela ficara emocionada ao falar, embora tivesse disfarçado muito bem.

"As coisas mudam, Senhora." Era a única coisa que ele podia dizer tentando manter a firmeza na voz.

"Eu não queria que as coisas mudassem…" Ela insistiu. "Você sabe…"

Ainda que o coração dele desabasse perante estas palavras ele não podia desabar, nem perante ela nem perante os olhos do salão.

"Por vezes as coisas não são como gostaríamos, mas apenas como elas têm de ser." Ele declarou tentando colocar um tom convincente na voz.

"Havia prazer em todas coisas que fazíamos juntos." Victoria declarou convictamente.

Claro que havia prazer! Ele pensou. E poderia haver prazer em muitas outras coisas se as pudessem fazer juntos… Para lhe dar algo a que ela se pudesse agarrar ele disse:

"Aquilo que ainda podemos fazer juntos continua a ser um prazer, não acha Senhora? Como dançar…"

Ela sorriu e concordou movimentando a cabeça afirmativamente.

A música parou e eles pararam de dançar.

Ele afastou-se dela, fez uma vénia com a cabeça e disse:

"Agora se não se importa, Senhora, eu vou para casa."

"Já vai, Lord M?" Ela perguntou, com tristeza na voz.

"Eu estou cansado, Senhora." Ele justificou. E para que ela não se sentisse tão roubada pela presença dele, ele acrescentou: "E nós já dançámos. E eu volto amanhã de manhã."

Ela sorriu. Sim eles já tinham dançado. E a promessa de regresso amanhã de manhã era animadora.

"Claro, Lord M."

Ele agarrou a mão direita dela e beijou-a para se despedir.

Ela sorriu para ele e ele sorriu para ela.

"Uma boa noite, Senhora!"

Ela respirou fundo perante o inevitável e despediu-se:

"Boa noite, Lord M!"

Ele passou por ela encaminhando-se para a saída do salão e ela virou-se para trás vendo-o afastar-se.

Tinham feito aquilo no meio do salão de baile. Muitas pessoas repararam. Albert reparou.

De repente o baile não tinha mais sentido. Victoria atuou de forma a que não demorasse muito para terminar.

No final da noite quando Victoria já estava sozinha nos seus aposentos, de camisa de dormir e de robe, alguém bateu à porta.

"Sim."

Albert entrou já de roupão por cima da camisa e das calças.

Victoria ficou apreensiva pela presença dele no quarto dela àquela hora da noite.

"Albert! O que é que você quer?" Ela perguntou num tom que lhe mostrava que ele era um incómodo ao aparecer ali àquela hora.

"Eu venho apenas avisá-la."

"Sobre o quê?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Todo o salão de baile viu a forma como você se mostra demasiado próxima e amável com Lord Melbourne."

"Ele é meu amigo!" Ela justificou num tom de indignação.

"Não! Ele é o seu Primeiro Ministro! Apenas isso! Um súbdito que vos serve num cargo político, como tantos outros! Você não pode mostrar tanta familiaridade para com ele!" Albert exclamou num claro tom de repreensão.

"Nós apenas dançámos juntos! Que mal pode haver nisso?" Ela perguntou levantando a voz.

"As pessoas falam, Victoria! Você é uma mulher casada! Eu não vou admitir isso!" Ele quase gritou.

"Eu sou a rainha! Eu faço o que eu quiser!" Ela gritou.

"Não! Precisamente por ser a Rainha, você não pode fazer o que quer!" Ele gritou também. E depois num tom mais baixo acrescentou: "Aliás, você não está a fazer o que devia…"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou mais baixo, fingindo não entender.

"Victoria, eu acho que não preciso de lhe lembrar que nós ainda não consumámos o nosso casamento." Ele lembrou falando num tom de voz normal.

Ela ficou calada. Sentia-se encurralada entre a obrigação de ser uma esposa plena para Albert e a proibição de ser uma mulher plena para Lord M, como desejava.

Ele aproximou-se dela e mudou para um tom de voz afável:

"Victoria, eu não vim aqui discutir. Eu não quero discutir com você. Mas esta situação deixa-me nervoso. Você ainda não me permitiu ser o seu verdadeiro marido e eu vi você dançar mais com Lord Melbourne do que comigo…"

Ele estava com ciúme. Ela achou que devia colaborar para que a conversa seguisse um rumo mais amigável.

"Desculpe Albert, não foi minha intenção provocar-vos, nem a ninguém no salão. Mas Lord M é uma pessoa muito importante para mim, eu gosto muito da companhia dele e eu não pretendo afastar-me ainda mais dele do que eu já fiz, só porque eu sou uma mulher casada ou porque as pessoas falam. Tente compreender a minha posição. Lord M esteve comigo desde o primeiro dia em que eu subi ao trono. Tudo o que eu sei eu devo a ele." Ela explicou falando agora calmamente.

Albert achou que neste momento nada de positivo aconteceria se ele contrariasse novamente a posição dela. Em vez disso levantou a mão esquerda que passou pelo rosto dela devagar e perguntou:

"Será que nós podíamos…? Talvez se você tentasse descontrair-se… Eu posso ajudar…Isso não deve ser assim tão mau…"

"Eu não posso nos próximos dias." Ela respondeu de imediato, dando alguns passos para se afastar dele.

"Porquê?" Ele perguntou sem entender.

"Porque eu estou naqueles dias…das mulheres…"

"Oh! E quantos dias são que isso pode demorar?" Ele perguntou desiludido.

"Oito!"

Eram cinco, mas ela disse oito para ganhar tempo. E ela nem estava nesses dias…

Albert suspirou e antes de sair despediu-se:

"Até amanhã!"

"Até amanhã, Albert."


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Melbourne não aguentara ficar mais tempo naquele baile. Ele precisava de ficar sozinho para se recompor das emoções daquela dança com ela e para pensar sobre o que estava a acontecer.

Quando chegou a casa ele sentou-se na sua poltrona preferida da biblioteca para beber um copo de brandy. Aquela situação estava, obviamente, a inquieta-lo!

A Rainha, recém-casada, tinha claramente algum problema com o marido. Ela não partilhava assuntos políticos com Albert e havia distância e frieza entre ambos. Além disso, ela dizia-lhe que preferia dançar com ele, que tudo era mais fácil quando ele estava com ela e que sentia a sua falta. E ela ainda tinha passado os dedos pelo rosto dele no primeiro encontro após o casamento…

O que é que você está a pensar, Victoria? Ele questionou-se. O que é que está a acontecer consigo e o que é que você quer fazer comigo?

Na manhã seguinte, como combinado, Melbourne foi ao palácio para a reunião pré-marcada com a Rainha.

Ele entrou na sala onde ela estava, ajoelhou-se, beijou a mão dela e levantou-se dizendo:

"Bom dia, Senhora!"

Ela sorriu para ele e retribuiu o cumprimento:

"Bom dia, Lord M!"

Ele achou que hoje de manhã ela estava mais tranquila e mais luminosa. Talvez ela e o Príncipe…

Então Victoria disse:

"Sabe no que é que eu estava pensar antes que você chegasse?"

Ele fez uma expressão de dúvida e respondeu:

"Ainda não me disse, Senhora…"

"Há tanto tempo que não andamos a cavalo juntos…"

Ele sentiu o peito apertar pela emocionante lembrança.

"É verdade, Senhora…Mas…Digamos que as suas prioridades agora devem ser outras…"

"Eu quero passear a cavalo consigo, Lord M!" Ela exclamou decidida.

Ele suspirou perante a determinação dela e disse:

"Eu acho que nós não devemos, Senhora."

"Porquê?" Ela fingiu não entender.

"Porque agora você tem o seu marido. E é com ele que você deve passear a cavalo."

O marido! Albert! Agora Albert estava sempre entre eles os dois! Ela devia trabalhar com Albert, ela devia dançar com Albert, ela devia montar a cavalo com Albert, ela devia fazer aquela coisa com Albert! Ela já estava farta de Albert! Ela justificou:

"Albert não gosta de montar a cavalo tanto como você!"

Haveria alguma coisa que o Príncipe fizesse bem aos olhos dela? Melbourne perguntou-se.

"Senhora, não é adequado..." Ele insistiu, tentando que ela desistisse.

"Eu não quero saber disso!" Ela exclamou irritada e, depois, acrescentou num tom de súplica: "Lord M, por favor! Está um dia tão bonito!"

"Eu não estou preparado para montar a cavalo…" Ele ainda interpôs, abrindo os braços e olhando para baixo para a roupa que vestia. Embora estivesse consciente de que isso não tinha nenhuma força para impedir que aquilo acontecesse.

"Mas você pode voltar a vossa casa para trocar de roupa e encontramo-nos no parque daqui a meia hora…" Ela delineou, sorrindo para ele, com um ar de gata ronronante.

Ele sorriu, perante a evidência de que ela não ia desistir e de que ele não podia resistir àquilo!

"Muito bem, Senhora! No parque, no sítio do costume, daqui a meia hora!" Ele concordou.

Victoria sorriu mostrando-se realizada! Ela poderia saltar no pescoço dele agora!

Ele fez uma vénia e saiu.

Ela tocou a sineta de imediato para chamar um lacaio e pediu-lhe que ele levasse a ordem às cavalariças para selarem imediatamente o seu cavalo favorito. Depois correu para o quarto de vestir chamando Skerrett para que a ajudasse a mudar de roupa. O seu interior fora tomado por uma agitação maravilhosa!

Meia hora depois Victoria estava a cavalo, a caminho para chegar ao local onde tinha combinado encontrar-se com Lord M, acompanhada por Alfred Paget e um cavalariço que a seguiam, fazendo guarda.

Bastava a visão da silhueta dele montado a cavalo, mesmo assim a alguma distância, para acelerar a circulação do sangue dela através do corpo.

Finalmente ela chegou perto dele.

"Lord M! Espero não tê-lo feito esperar muito."

"Não, Senhora! Eu acabei de chegar!"

Eles começaram então a andar a cavalo, a passo, lado a lado.

"Eu precisava tanto disto!" Ela comentou respirando fundo.

"E eu fico feliz em poder fazer-vos companhia."

"Eu estava a sentir-me uma prisioneira dentro do palácio…"

"Eu sei, Senhora, como a vida de um monarca pode ser asfixiante."

"Mas não é apenas a minha vida como monarca que me asfixia…" Ela clarificou.

Ele não disse nada. Percebeu que a conversa dela estava a caminho do que ele suspeitava e temia. O casamento trouxera algum problema.

"Porque é que nós já não podemos ser como antes?" Ela perguntou direta rodando a cabeça para olhar bem para ele.

Ele suspirou de forma bastante acentuada e depois respondeu olhando para ela e movimentando a cabeça em sentido afirmativo:

"Eu acho que você sabe porquê…"

Se ela era casada era suposto que dedicasse tempo e atenção ao marido e não ao Primeiro-Ministro.

"O casamento também me está a asfixiar…" Ela concretizou.

Ele não resistia a ser verdadeiro. Disse:

"Eu também sei como um casamento pode ser asfixiante…"

"Antes eu era livre!" Ela exclamou. E depois ela recordou com ar triste: "Eu fui livre durante tão pouco tempo." E Victoria terminou reclamando: "Eu não queria casar…você sabe…"

"Eu sei…"

"Mas agora eu estou casada e… Eu não posso fazer aquilo que quero… com quem quero…" Victoria lamentou.

"Sabe, Senhora, na vida existem muitas fases. Algumas parecem-nos difíceis, mas em todas elas pode ser encontrado algo de positivo…"

"Na companhia de Albert eu não sinto a segurança que sinto quando estou consigo Lord M…" Ela ousou dizer.

Ele engoliu e tentou manter a perspetiva de resignação às circunstâncias da vida:

"A adaptação ao casamento pode ser difícil no início, sobretudo se houve pouco tempo para que os noivos se conhecessem, mas com o tempo as pessoas começam a conhecer-se mais e as coisas melhoram…"

Mentira! O que é que ele estava a dizer? No casamento dele tudo tinha piorado! Melbourne autocriticou-se a ele próprio pelo que acabava de verbalizar. Mas ele tinha de dizer o que achava certo…

Ela nem sequer notou a incoerência do que ele dizia aplicado ao seu caso específico, preocupada que estava, mais com o que lhe queria dizer do que com o que ouvia da boca dele, que ela sabia que sempre seria no sentido de garantir o que ele achava certo.

Ela ousou ainda mais e disse:

"Nós éramos… Companheiros…"

Ele achou que a conversa estava a ficar cada vez mais enredada. Ele tinha de ser explícito para que aquilo parasse ali de imediato. Ele foi firme nas palavras:

"Nós já não somos companheiros…O Príncipe é o seu companheiro agora, Senhora!"

Perante a resposta dele, ela ficou sem coragem para avançar mais. Victoria recuou nas intenções dizendo:

"Eu queria apenas que pudéssemos passar tanto tempo juntos como fazíamos antes!"

" E eu só não quero que seja prejudicada pela minha companhia…" Ele advertiu.

A reunião daquele dia acabou por ser adiada para nova oportunidade. O tempo disponível fora consumido no passeio a cavalo. Lord M foi embora e Victoria regressou ao palácio.

Ela percorria agora o corredor em direção aos seus aposentos para ir trocar de roupa. Mais uma vez frustrada pelo que não tinha dito! Ela já estivera três vezes com Lord M e nada de importante tinha saído da boca dela!

"Victoria!" Albert chamou nas costas dela.

Ela parou, suspirou, revirou os olhos e voltou-se para trás.

"Onde é que você estava?" Ele perguntou enquanto caminhava até ela.

Ela virou-lhe as costas e continuou a caminhar pelo corredor. Antigamente, quando ela voltava dos passeios a cavalo com Lord M, não havia ninguém para lhe pedir explicações.

Albert seguiu-a a curta distância.

"Eu fui montar a cavalo com Lord M!" Ela informou sem qualquer reserva, num tom que mostrava que queria impor a sua vontade.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

Ela entrou nos aposentos e ele entrou atrás dela e fechou a porta.

"Ele é meu amigo!" Ela voltou a justificar.

"Eu procurei você em todo o palácio! Você sai e não me diz para onde vai?" Ele perguntou indignado, a desempenhar o papel do marido a quem ela devia justificações.

Ela não parou, continuou a andar de costas para ele percorrendo a sucessão de salas dos seus aposentos enquanto retaliava:

" Eu não estou habituada a justificar os meus atos a ninguém!"

Com a resposta dela Albert sentiu o sangue acelerar.

"Eu ontem disse-lhe que não queria que você se mostrasse publicamente próxima de Lord Melbourne e você hoje vai montar a cavalo com ele?" Ele perguntou indignado e levantando a voz.

Ela respondeu enquanto entrava no quarto de vestir:

"Eu precisava de apanhar ar…"

"Você é uma mulher casada! Você deve aparecer em público a passear a cavalo comigo, que sou o seu marido!"

Quando atingiu a porta do quarto de dormir ela virou-se para ele e disse em ar de desafio:

"Eu gosto de montar a cavalo com Lord M!"

"Porquê, Victoria? O que é que eu fiz de errado? Porque é que você prefere a companhia desse homem em vez de preferir a minha companhia que sou o seu marido?" Albert perguntou gritando.

"Com ele eu posso falar de política…" Foi a justificação que ela conseguiu dar.

"E é só disso que você fala com ele?" Albert perguntou, insinuando com o tom de voz que desconfiava que pudesse haver outro tema de conversa entre eles.

Infelizmente! Pensou Victoria. Lord M não a deixava falar de outras coisas!

"Claro que sim!" Ela assegurou.

Então, num tom moderado ele disse:

"Victoria, eu posso não entender de política, mas eu tenho vontade de aprender. Se você estivesse disposta a explicar-me como as coisas funcionam…"

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso." Ela declarou antes que ele terminasse.

"Fico, então, a aguardar pelo momento em que você me vai permitir ajudá-la nas suas ocupações e em que você também me vai permitir ser o seu marido…"

Victoria percebeu o significado real do final do que ele tinha dito e suspirou enquanto Albert saía.

Ela sentou-se no canapé próximo e colocou as mãos no rosto. Ela estava a ver Lord M ao lado dela, montado em cima do cavalo dele. Ela queria tanto aquele homem! Ela desejava tanto que ele a pudesse abraçar! Mas o que é que ela podia fazer? Como é que ela ia arranjar coragem para lhe pedir que a salvasse daquele casamento? Que peso insuportável é que ela ia colocar sobre ele? Como é que ele poderia suportar isso? Mas se ela não lhe pedisse ajuda como é que ela própria ia sobreviver a um casamento nas condições em que o dela estava a decorrer?

Com base na conversa que tinham tido durante o passeio a cavalo Melbourne achou que Victoria devia estar a descobrir que não se identificava com o Príncipe. Do que ele conhecia de ambos era possível ver como Albert seria demasiado enfadonho e arrogante para o espírito alegre e carinhoso de Victoria. E depois do casamento ela ter-se-ia descoberto a si própria numa prisão. De repente havia aquele homem na sua vida, na sua casa, a querer interferir no seu trabalho, a limitar o que ela podia fazer e com quem…Provavelmente, ela estava balançada entre o que sentia por Albert e o que lhe declarara que sentia por ele no passado. Era normal. Eles tinham vivido juntos durante muito tempo, eles tinham partilhado tudo, ele tinha os mesmos interesses dela, ele entendia-a, ele apoiava-a, ele aconselhava-a, ele realizava todas as suas vontades… Coisas em que o Príncipe não teria nem a experiência nem a sabedoria… Ela estava a notar a diferença. A dúvida sobre a escolha feita e a incerteza sobre o futuro eram normais a seguir a um casamento, sobretudo no caso de um casamento que não resultava de uma escolha absolutamente livre e em que tinha havido tão pouco tempo para que se conhecessem. O casamento dele fora uma escolha livre, um casamento por amor e, no entanto, não resultara…

Inconscientemente, havia uma esperança secreta e absurda de que as coisas entre Albert e Victoria não funcionassem e que, em algum mundo paralelo, fora da realidade conhecida, ela pudesse ser novamente só dele… Mas ele tinha de ser firme para não deixar que ela caísse demasiado para o lado dele. Ela devia ser impulsionada para o lado do Príncipe.

Hoje Victoria tinha de receber dois representantes da Sociedade Britânica e Estrangeira Contra a Escravatura. Albert, como marido da Rainha, acompanhou-a na conversa com os dois homens. Estavam a organizar uma convenção mundial contra a escravatura que se realizaria entre 12 e 13 de Junho de 1840. Esta realidade ainda existia em alguns domínios do Império Britânico e vinham pedir o apoio da Rainha.

Victoria explicou que estava solidária com a causa deles, que achava a escravatura abominável, mas que, como monarca, não podia interferir, seria impossível estar presente.

Os homens informaram que tinham o apoio de figuras proeminentes, como de Sir Robert Peel.

Albert disse que achava chocante.

Depois dos dois homens terem saído Albert manifestou a Victoria a vontade de participar na convenção e de ele próprio fazer um discurso. Nada o impedia de participar.

Victoria ficou inicialmente apreensiva pelo protagonismo que Albert ia assumir. Mas ele disse-lhe que precisava de um propósito na vida e ela pensou que seria uma forma de o ter ocupado e fora do palácio. De facto, as coisas não estavam fáceis para ele e ela teria de ceder em alguma coisa. Ela concordou.

Ela estava sendo mantida como refém de um casamento! Ela era prisioneira dos seus próprios atos!

Lord M não jantava no palácio havia semanas. Porque não? Antes do casamento ele jantava com ela quase todas as noites. Bem ele não tinha jantado porque ela não o tinha convidado. Mas entre as chamadas de atenção de Albert para que ela não se mostrasse demasiado próxima do seu Primeiro-Ministro, e os alertas do próprio Lord M para que ela se dedicasse ao marido, Victoria nem tivera disponibilidade mental para pensar nisso. Mas agora que ela pensava neste assunto mais seriamente só havia uma solução. Ela ia escrever-lhe a convidá-lo para jantar no palácio.

Quando chegou a casa para almoçar um bilhete tinha chegado do palácio durante a manhã. Melbourne sentou-se na sua poltrona e leu:

 _Buckingham Palace, 06 de Março de 1840_

 _A Rainha deseja que Lord M se encontre bem esta manhã e convida Lord Melbourne para um jantar familiar no palácio hoje à noite._

 _A Rainha espera que Lord Melbourne não tenha outro compromisso ou que, mesmo que ele já tenha outro compromisso, que ele o possa desmarcar._

Ele ficou a olhar para a letra dela sobre o branco pérola da folha de papel. Ele sentiu o aroma dela no papel…

Por acaso, ele tinha um compromisso para hoje à noite. Um jantar no Athenaeum, o clube privado para cavalheiros intelectuais que tinha sido fundado em 1834 e do qual ele era membro, como a generalidade da elite intelectual londrina: escritores, artistas, cientistas, políticos de várias fações tais como Russell, Peel e Wellington.

Ele poderia abdicar do jantar no clube para ir jantar no palácio. Ele preferia a companhia dela à companhia dos seus colegas do clube. Mas ele também tinha várias razões para não ir jantar no palácio. Isso significaria ter de suportar a presença de Albert e, a partir do que ela tinha dito, era notório que os sentimentos dela estavam instáveis e que aceitar o convite só poderia ter consequências negativas.

Melbourne mandou entregar a resposta.

Depois de uma espera de algumas horas, a resposta chegou às mãos de Victoria. Ela tinha a expectativa de receber uma resposta imediata, mas tinham-lhe dito que Lord M não estava em casa quando entregaram o bilhete.

Agora ela arrancou o papel dobrado e lacrado da bandeja que lhe apresentavam e abriu-o e leu-o, ansiosa por conhecer o seu conteúdo:

 _South Street, 06 de Março de 1840_

 _Lord Melbourne apresenta o seu humilde dever para com Vossa Majestade e agradece a gentileza do convite para jantar. Todavia, ele terá de declinar pois já tem um compromisso para hoje à noite ao qual gostaria de atender._

 _Lord Melbourne confia que Vossa Majestade poderá usufruir plenamente do seu jantar na companhia da Vossa família, especialmente do Vosso digníssimo marido._

Ela amachucou o papel imediatamente, atirou-o fora para um canto da sala e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da divisão em tamanha agitação. Como é que era possível que ele tivesse recusado o convite? E onde é que ele iria hoje à noite que era mais importante do que estar com ela? Onde? Ele teria uma amante? E se ele tivesse uma amante? Era possível que sim, claro! Ela casara com Albert, ele podia ter alguém com quem… Ela não conseguia respirar! Não! Isso não era possível! Ele desejava que ela pudesse usufruir da companhia do marido…Ah! Marido…Ela devia ir lá agora! Ela devia ir a casa dele e contar tudo o que não estava a acontecer!

Emma entrou na sala.

Victoria parou no meio da divisão e olhou para ela.

"Senhora, está tudo bem?"

A Rainha tentou controlar a ansiedade e respondeu:

"Sim, Emma, está tudo bem." Mas depois, na esperança que Emma lhe passasse alguma informação de interesse, comentou calmamente: "Tinha convidado Lord M para jantar, mas ele acabou de responder que tem outro compromisso hoje à noite…"

"Oh, deve ser o jantar quinzenal do clube, o meu marido comentou algo sobre isso…"

Victoria serenou um pouco. O motivo da ausência seria um jantar de homens e não uma mulher. Mas ela precisava de mais informação. Ela perguntou:

"E o jantar no clube pode ser mais interessante do que jantar no palácio?"

Ela teria perguntado se era mais interessante do que jantar com ela, mas Victoria não podia colocar a pergunta nesses termos.

Emma sorriu, compreendendo o alcance da pergunta, e respondeu, fingido não perceber:

"São homens, Senhora! Gostam de jantar com os amigos para discutir política e outros assuntos que lhe interessam…Lord Melbourne jantava no palácio quase todos os dias, o jantar do clube só acontece duas vezes por mês…"

E ela não era mais importante do que os amigos dele? Victoria perguntou-se. Mas ela considerou a resposta de Emma razoável. Ela é que tinha tido o azar de o convidar para jantar no dia do jantar do clube…Ela não podia ir a casa dele! Não podia! Isso seria demasiado ousado! A Rainha casada não devia cometer esse tipo de desvarios. Se Albert ou a mãe soubessem…

"Não tem importância, Emma! Irei convidar Lord M noutro dia…" Victoria concluiu, tentando fazer parecer que não ficava afetada com aquela ausência.

O jantar com Albert, a mãe dela, Lehzen e algumas das suas damas, decorreu aborrecido como de costume. Eles falavam de coisas que não lhe interessavam e ela estava ausente pensando em Lord M. A esta hora ele estaria lá no clube. Será que ele estava a divertir-se mais do que ela? Era preciso fingir que os temas da conversa também lhe interessavam a ela…

No Athenaeum Melbourne jantou e conversou e bebeu com os seus amigos, e também com os adversários políticos, mas o seu pensamento estava em Victoria. Ela devia ter ficado desiludida e, eventualmente, furiosa, porque ele tinha recusado o convite. E ele daria tudo para vê-la, mas não ter cedido à vontade dela tinha sido a melhor coisa que ele tinha feito.

Palmerston aproximou-se dele e encetou conversa:

"Finalmente, você está mais liberto para ter a sua própria vida. Nós não víamos você muito por aqui nos últimos anos…"

Melbourne suspirou e disse:

"É verdade. Mas as minhas funções anteriores requeriam presença constante no palácio…"

"Oh, mas agora a Rainha tem o Príncipe alemão para auxiliá-la em tudo. E esperamos todos que em breve haja novidades…"

"Novidades?" Melbourne perguntou, não entendendo por segundos o significado da palavra.

"Com certeza, em breve teremos um herdeiro!" Palmerston concretizou enquanto se afastava.

Um herdeiro! Pois, em breve devia haver um herdeiro…Victoria seria mãe de uma criança. Um filho daquele garoto arrogante… A ideia era agoniante!

No final do jantar Albert acompanhou Victoria até aos seus aposentos.

Ela esperava que ele a deixasse na porta e fosse para o quarto dele, mas Albert pediu:

"Posso entrar? Eu quero falar consigo."

Ela não podia recusar. Victoria movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e entrou com Albert atrás de si.

Ela ouviu o som da porta a fechar. Cada vez que ouvia aquele som, constatando-se fechada no mesmo espaço que Albert, ela ficava imediatamente nervosa.

"Eu gostaria de saber quando é que você vai estar preparada para que nós possamos…" Disse ele.

"Eu disse que quando estivesse preparada diria." Ela informou com ar resoluto.

"Mas está a demorar muito tempo."

Ela tinha de produzir outra desculpa credível. Disse:

"Albert…Eu tenho medo…"

"Do quê? Do que é que você tem medo?" Ele perguntou como quem estava a perder a paciência e depois acrescentou: "Se você não se explicar melhor o que se passa eu não posso ajudar…"

"Eu tenho medo de ficar à espera de uma criança."

Era verdade, mas não era a razão pela qual ela se negava a entregar-se a ele.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou com um ar surpreendido. Não era isso que todas as mulheres queriam? Ser mães. Ele pensou.

E depois Albert perguntou: "Não é isso que acontece com todas as mulheres depois do casamento? É a ordem natural das coisas…"

"Eu penso na princesa Charlotte… Eu tenho medo do parto…"

"Mas todas as mulheres passam por isso…Isso é normal!"

"Eu tenho medo, Albert!" Ela insistiu.

"Você não pode fugir disso. A vossa condição de mulher implica que tenha filhos." Disse ele, mostrando claramente em cada frase que não conseguia compreender nada do que ela dizia.

"Mas se eu puder adiar…"

"Você não me tinha dito isso antes do casamento." Ele reclamou.

"Antes, nunca tínhamos falado sobre este assunto…"

"E a sua condição de Rainha obriga a que você gere um herdeiro!" Ele exclamou como uma ordem.

"É só isso que eu tenho na vida? Obrigações e proibições! Eu sou obrigada a gerar rapidamente um herdeiro e eu estou proibida de me relacionar sem constrangimentos com as pessoas de quem mais gosto?" Victoria perguntou, mostrando a opressão em que se sentia mergulhada.

"Como Rainha e como mulher casada você tem deveres e você tem uma imagem a preservar!" Albert exclamou com frieza. Só isso lhe interessava: o cumprimento do dever e a preservação a imagem pública.

"Então eu queria ser uma mulher comum!" Ela exclamou elevando o corpo na direção ele, tentando parecer mais alta.

"Você devia conversar com alguém, Victoria! Você devia falar sobre isso com a sua mãe, talvez ela possa aconselhar-vos…"

"Eu não vou falar com ela! E você também não! Isto é um assunto só nosso!"

"Mas se demorar muito vai tornar-se um assunto de Estado!" Ele exclamou fazendo-a sentir-se ameaçada.

"Nós estamos casados apenas há cerca de um mês… Haverá tempo…" Ela interpôs.

Albert suspirou. Então toda aquela resistência, que se arrastava desde a noite de núpcias advinha do medo do parto! Fazia sentido. Mas como é que ele tinha casado com uma mulher que tinha medo de ter filhos? Aliás, com uma Rainha que tinha medo de ter filhos! O tio Leopold é que tinha a culpa. Fora o tio que o metera neste casamento! Bom, por agora ele não podia fazer mais nada…

"Victoria, eu não sei como é que você vai ultrapassar esse problema! Mas você sabe que um dia isso terá de acontecer. Se não houver uma criança a caminho em breve, as pessoas começarão a falar…É bom que se convença que isso tem de acontecer nos próximos dias…" Ele declarou como uma sentença e saiu.

Victoria sentou-se no canapé e apoiou-se num dos braços do móvel para chorar.

Esta situação estava a repetir-se constantemente: Albert vinha aos aposentos dela, eles discutiam, ele saía e ela chorava!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Na semana seguinte Melbourne voltou ao palácio para a reunião habitual.

Assim que ele bateu com os olhos nela, depois do cumprimento usual, percebeu como o semblante abatido de Victoria era notório. Ela não estava feliz e isso afligia-o. Ele teve vontade de lhe perguntar diretamente o que se passava, mas teve medo da resposta. Optou por fazer parecer que não notara, dizendo com humor:

"Espero que não tenha ficado zangada comigo porque eu recusei o convite para jantar na semana passada…"

Ela olhou para ele com um ar entristecido e disse:

"Não Lord M, você tem a sua vida…"

Uma vida que, obviamente, não a incluía a ela. Victoria pensou.

"Era a noite do jantar no Athenaeum. Eu já não ia lá há muito tempo…. Antigamente eu ia frequentemente." Ele justificou.

Ela já sabia o motivo da recusa dele para jantar no palácio naquela noite, mas fingiu não saber e gostou que ele achasse que ele tinha de lhe dar uma explicação.

"Claro, Lord M, não tem de se justificar…" Disse ela, a querer fazer parecer que não precisava de explicações, mas é claro que precisava! Muito!

Ele achou que devia perguntar pelo Príncipe. Ele não costumava ter vontade de falar sobre ele, mas achava que era adequado perguntar.

"E Sua Alteza Sereníssima? Não o tenho visto quando venho ao palácio…"

"Albert anda muito ocupado agora com a preparação da sua participação na convenção contra a escravatura."

"Ah! O príncipe vai participar?"

"Ele manifestou essa vontade e eu tenho de permitir que ele tenha algo a que se possa dedicar…"

A reunião entre a Rainha e o Primeiro-Ministro decorreu então como normalmente. A única coisa que não era normal era o ar triste e pesado de Victoria, quando comparado com ar alegre e jovial do passado. Nessa época eles passavam horas juntos a trabalhar, a conversar e a rir. Ele contava-lhe muitas histórias, dizia muitas piadas e ela ria, ria…

No fim, antes que ele saísse, Victoria disse:

"Talvez hoje pudesse jantar connosco…"

Ela não queria fazer um convite explícito novamente, com receio de que fosse de novo recusado, mas era claro para Melbourne que ela lhe estava a pedir que aceitasse. Ele não podia recusar. Hoje ele não tinha uma desculpa e era evidente que ela precisava que ele aceitasse.

"Com todo o gosto, Senhora!"

Victoria sorriu e ele retribuiu.

Quando viu Melbourne entrar na sala de estar um pouco antes da hora do jantar, Albert sentiu uma estranha sensação de invasão de privacidade. Como é que era possível que ela também o convidasse para jantar quando deviam estar apenas em família? Em eventos oficiais não havia como evitar, mas em jantares domésticos…

Albert observou como Victoria se movimentou imediatamente na direção de Lord Melbourne e como eles deram as mãos e falaram afetuosamente. O que é que ela via naquele homem? Porque é que ela era tão afável com aquele homem e o tratava a ele com tanta frieza?

Aproveitando o momento em que o Primeiro-Ministro tinha ficado sozinho Albert aproximou-se dele e cumprimentou:

"Lord Melbourne!"

"Vossa Alteza!"

"Não esperava vê-lo aqui a esta hora…" O Príncipe observou num tom que mostrava que achava a presença dele inconveniente.

"Sua Majestade insistiu…"

"E você não pode declinar um convite."

"Ela é a Rainha, Senhor! Mas acredite que já recusei alguns dos convites de Sua Majestade!"

"Então talvez seja adequado continuar a recusar…"

Melbourne olhou o príncipe mais diretamente. Albert dizia-lhe claramente que ele era indesejado.

"Para favorecer a intimidade familiar…Agora a Rainha é casada e deve estar mais tempo apenas com a família…" Albert explicou.

"Claro…" Melbourne concordou sem mais palavras. O que é que ele podia dizer? Albert era o marido da Rainha e, por casamento, o suposto dono da casa. E ele era claramente um intruso. A Rainha queria-o no palácio, mas o príncipe não.

Seguiu-se o jantar.

Victoria no topo da mesa, Albert à direita dela e Lord M à esquerda. Seguiam-se depois na mesa as poucas pessoas presentes no jantar. A duquesa de Kent, Emma Portman, Harriet Sutherland e os respetivos maridos.

A conversa assentava em futilidades, mas bastava que Lord M estivesse presente para que qualquer tema se pudesse tornar eloquente!

E se ele a beijasse? Como seria? Victoria pensou enquanto o ouvia, absorvida por cada palavra e por cada pequena mudança de expressões, tão elucidativas do que ele estava a sentir em cada momento da conversa.

Quando a Rainha terminou de comer levantou-se da mesa e todos lhe seguiram o gesto. Ela dirigiu-se à sala do piano com a mãe, Emma Portman e Harriet Sutherland e os homens ficaram mais um pouco na sala de jantar para beber e conversar.

Albert decidiu meter conversa com o Primeiro-Ministro e num tom orgulhoso, de quem se dedica a grandes causas, ele informou:

"Sabe, Lord Melbourne, eu vou fazer um discurso na convenção mundial contra a escravatura."

"Uma boa causa!" Melbourne concordou.

"Com certeza! O seu adversário, Sir Robert Peel, também vai lá estar." Albert fez questão de frisar.

Melbourne movimentou a cabeça em sentido positivo, mas não fez nenhuma observação.

"Tenho falado muito com ele ultimamente. É um homem recetivo à modernização e à mudança. Dará um excelente Primeiro-ministro no futuro…" Albert opinou.

O Príncipe estava a desenvolver a capacidade de ser provocador! Não queria a presença dele no palácio e apreciava mais Peel como futuro Primeiro-ministro do que o apreciava a ele, que ocupava o cargo neste momento. Contrariamente ao que Albert poderia esperar Melbourne concordou:

"Eu também acho que ele tem potencial…"

Albert calou-se.

Os homens dirigiram-se para a sala do piano, com os copos de bebida na mão, e juntaram-se às senhoras.

Quando ela os viu entrar, Victoria levantou-se e aproximou-se de Melbourne dizendo:

"Lord M! Vou tocar Mozart em sua honra, por nos ter dado o prazer da sua companhia para jantar."

"Obrigado, Senhora!" Ele agradeceu sorrindo.

Ela continuou a andar e sentou-se ao piano. Todos os restantes na sala sentaram-se para ouvir a Rainha tocar. Melbourne sentou-se num ponto mais afastado da sala, onde ficava mais sozinho e de onde podia observar sem ser tão facilmente observado.

Albert achou totalmente irritante: a música, o motivo da música…

Melbourne estava encantado a ouvir Victoria tocar piano e Emma estava encantada a observá-los a todos.

No final da peça a assistência bateu palmas e Victoria foi sentar-se na cadeira ao lado de Lord M. Havia um lugar vazio ao lado de Albert, mas ela passou por ele e não o ocupou. Lord M parecia muito sozinho!

Albert mudou de cor naquele momento, mas não podia fazer nada na frente das pessoas presentes.

Depois que ela se sentou ao seu lado, Melbourne elogiou a Rainha:

"Uma excelente interpretação, Senhora!"

Ela sentiu o cheiro dele tão próximo, respirou fundo e agradeceu.

"Obrigada, Lord M!"

Estavam num ponto da sala que os distanciava bastante de Albert e onde não podiam ser facilmente ouvidos e por isso ele aproveitou para informá-la:

"Foi muito gentil da sua parte fazer-me esta honra, mas eu acho que nem todos estão assim tão satisfeitos por me ver aqui a jantar…"

"Como não, Lord M? Quem é que não está satisfeito?" Victoria perguntou indignada.

"O seu marido, Senhora…"

Victoria olhou para Albert e viu que ele os observava.

"Ele foi desagradável?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não!" Melbourne minimizou e levou o copo à boca. Depois acrescentou: "Mas é fácil interpretar das palavras dele que ele preferia que eu não tivesse vindo."

"E porque não?"

"Porque ele preferia estar apenas em família, como é normal, ele tem esse direito."

"Mas eu prefiro que você jante connosco como fazia antes." Ela declarou decidida.

"Mas as coisas mudaram, Senhora! Eu aceitei o seu convite porque me sinto honrado e também porque…" Neste ponto Melbourne hesitou.

"Porque o quê, Lord M?" Ela perguntou com curiosidade na voz.

"Porque eu também gosto de estar na vossa companhia." Ele confessou.

Ela sorriu.

"Mas tendo em conta que o Príncipe fica incomodado eu acho melhor não continuar a estar presente nos jantares aqui no palácio…" Ele foi perentório na conclusão da ideia.

"Lord M!" Ela reclamou.

"É melhor para todos, Senhora! Por favor, não volte a insistir, a partir de hoje eu só virei para jantares oficiais."

Ela fez um ar desagradado, mas perante a postura determinada dele, ela não persistiu no assunto. Victoria levantou-se da cadeira e foi sentar-se ao lado de Harriet.

Ela tinha ficado aborrecida e agora ele estava preocupado por causa disso.

Emma veio ocupar o lugar deixado vago pela Rainha junto de Melbourne.

Embora soubesse a resposta, apenas para começar a conversa, ela perguntou:

"A Rainha é uma ótima pianista, você não acha?"

"Maravilhosa…" Ele concordou deliciado e voltou a colocar o copo nos lábios.

"Eles não dormem juntos…" Emma verbalizou com enorme satisfação, esperando deliciada pela reação à bomba que tinha deixado cair.

Tomado pela estupefação, quando ele tentou respirar ele engasgou-se ligeiramente com a bebida.

"O quê?" Melbourne perguntou depois de se recuperar, tentando não se mostrar afetado, perante as restantes pessoas na sala.

"Diz-se em surdina, apenas algumas pessoas comentam…"

"Mas porque é que alguém se lembraria de dizer tal coisa?" Ele perguntou num tom de incredulidade.

"Este palácio está cheio de gente, como você sabe…Diz-se que nunca ninguém notou que, depois do regresso da lua-de-mel, o Príncipe tenha passado a noite no quarto da Rainha…Os lacaios que estão nos corredores, as criadas que fazem a cama…"

"Emma!"

Ela calou-se.

Mas agora ele tinha ficado curioso. Passado um instante Melbourne perguntou:

"Mas nunca ninguém viu o Príncipe ir ao quarto da Rainha?"

"Ele ir lá vai, mas acham que ele não fica lá o tempo suficiente para…"

"Essa gente não sabe o que diz, nem sequer o que vê! É muito fácil imaginar coisas e deturpar a realidade…" Ele continuou a desvalorizar o mexerico num tom incrédulo. De mexericos ele tinha uma vida inteira de experiência.

Emma olhou para ele com uma expressão que dizia: "se você acha". E então ela levantou-se deixando-o sozinho.

Albert também quis tocar piano, tendo sido aplaudido por todos os presentes, inclusive por quem não tinha muita vontade de fazer isso: Victoria e o seu Primeiro-ministro.

Melbourne não voltou a conversar com Victoria. Depois do sacrifício de ouvir algumas músicas e de fazer alguma conversa com as pessoas presentes, despediu-se do grupo, em especial da Rainha, e saiu.

Victoria ficou triste porque Lord M tinha dito que ele não voltaria a jantar no palácio naquelas circunstâncias, mas ela percebia que isso fosse incómodo para ele. Albert era, de facto, um embaraçado enorme na vida dela!

Melbourne percebeu claramente que ela ficara entristecida pela recusa dele em continuar a frequentar o palácio nas horas que ela devia dedicar à família, quer à família de sangue e por afinidade, quer aos membros da Corte com quem tinha uma relação quase familiar. Todavia, isso era o melhor que ele faria e ele não iria voltar atrás. Bem tinha ele feito em ter recusado o convite da vez anterior!

Cada vez que saía daquele palácio Melbourne vinha emocionalmente atingido, e cada vez mais preocupado. Agora que se dirigia para casa na sua carruagem, ele questionava-se: que história era aquela de que a Rainha e o Príncipe não dormiam juntos? Que houvesse dificuldades de adaptação entre eles era normal e ele já sabia que existiam, mas não dormirem juntos…Com certeza aquilo tinha acontecido algumas vezes depois do retorno da lua-de-mel, mas os serviçais não tinham notado. Albert não precisaria de passar uma noite no quarto dela para…Não era preciso vê-lo sair dos aposentos da Rainha pela manhã para provar que eles…Mas, se eles dormiam juntos, o que este boato indiciava era que isso não acontecia muitas vezes, ou que quando acontecia eles não se demoravam muito um com outro, o que era estranho para um casal jovem e recém-casado. Se fosse verdade que eles não dormiam juntos qual seria a razão para esta situação? A distância na cama devia-se a desavenças de ideias ou a práticas intoleráveis para Victoria? O que é que o príncipe tinha feito com ela para que ela não estivesse disposta para que aquilo se repetisse muitas vezes? Sim, porque se aquilo não era frequente era porque devia ser ela que não queria. Melbourne não encontrava motivo para que o Príncipe não quisesse usufruir da sua jovem e bela esposa. Que homem seria louco ao ponto de não querer carnalmente aquela mulher? Aliás, ele era o único tolo que não a quisera! Mas ele tinha razões mais elevadas para isso…O Príncipe era casado com ela! Só se o Príncipe fosse diferente…Não! Do que ele conhecia, o Príncipe não era desses! Pobre Victoria! Se o Príncipe fosse…Não, Albert não era isso! Então ele seria um homem de práticas exóticas? Melbourne pensou que algumas das práticas sexuais dele também podiam ser consideradas arrojadas por alguns elementos do sexo feminino, mas era preciso ir com calma. Aos poucos elas gostavam bastante…Se Albert tinha começado pelo topo, em vez de começar pela base, ele não se surpreendia se ela se recusava…

Algum tempo depois da saída de Lord M os restantes convivas do jantar foram saindo.

Victoria e Albert ficaram sozinhos na sala do piano. A imagem fingida do feliz casal anfitrião.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha convidado Lord Melbourne para jantar." Albert disparou assim que a porta se fechou depois da saída da última pessoa.

"Ele sempre jantou no palácio…" Ela justificou com naturalidade.

"Eu tenho o direito de saber com quem eu vou jantar!" Albert reclamou.

A partir daqui o som das vozes, de ambos os lados, cresceu na sala.

"O que há de incómodo na presença de Lord M?" Ela perguntou e depois acrescentou: "Aqui eu não estou a mostrar-me em público com ele…"

"Eu acho que nós precisamos de mais tempo em família e Lord Melbourne é apenas o seu Primeiro-ministro!"

"Eu já expliquei que ele é mais do que isso! Gostaria que você aceitasse a minha amizade com Lord M!"

"Um dia ele vai deixar de ser o vosso primeiro-ministro, então ele não poderá voltar ao palácio, a não ser esporadicamente, e todo o contacto entre vós ambos terá de cessar!" Albert declarou como uma sentença da qual recolhia satisfação.

Victoria sentiu-se muito assustada por essa perspetiva.

"Então eu devo estar o máximo de tempo possível na companhia dele enquanto ele é o meu Primeiro-ministro!" Ela concluiu provocadora.

"Victoria! Você não me falte ao respeito! Você é a Rainha, mas eu sou o seu marido e para haver paz entre nós você deve obedecer-me. Na nossa vida privada você deve-me obediência."

A exigência soou muito estranha aos ouvidos de Victoria. Ela não pretendia ter de obedecer a ninguém.

"Albert…" Ela disse agora mais baixo e fechando os olhos, procurando que ele reduzisse também o tom de voz.

Victoria lembrava-se bem da ameaça que Albert tinha feito de que nos próximos dias eles teriam de consumar o casamento. Ela não queria que isso acontecesse e a comunicação entre eles estava a ficar cada vez mais difícil e cada vez mais descontrolada. Embora ela tivesse usado um argumento que lhe parecia ser forte para o manter à distância (o medo do parto) ele não parecia ter ficado muito sensibilizado com isso. Ela teria de segurar as rédeas daquela relação, pois de outra forma não sabia onde as coisas poderiam chegar.

Albert procurou acalmar-se ficando em silêncio e esperando o que ela diria a seguir.

Ela não sabia muito bem o que dizer e por onde principiar… Victoria começou:

"Você sabe que eu não escolhi casar consigo…"

Ele olhou para ela expectante por ver onde é que aquela conversa ia chegar.

"Foi o nosso tio Leopold que decidiu, desde que nascemos, que nós devíamos casar." Ela continuou.

Era verdade. Albert pensou. Até aqui nada de novo…

"Nós não tivemos muito tempo juntos antes do casamento, nós não tivemos oportunidade de nos conhecermos profundamente…" Ela fez notar.

"Mas você pediu-me em casamento e mostrava gostar de mim…"

"Sim, Albert, eu fiz isso tudo! Mas às vezes as circunstâncias da vida levam-nos a fazer coisas que só depois nós percebemos que não foram as melhores escolhas…"

"É isso que você tem para me dizer? Que eu sou uma escolha errada?" Ele perguntou com ar chocado.

Ela não quis dizer-lhe claramente que sim. O que ele sentiria neste momento e o que faria a seguir? Em vez disso ela disse:

"Eu não sei Albert…Eu preciso de tempo para refletir…"

"E enquanto reflete, você partilha da companhia de Lord M!" Ele criticou num tom irónico.

"Eu sinto-me tranquila e confiante na companhia dele! Só isso! Albert, eu passei muito mais tempo da minha vida com ele do que com você, ele conhece-me muito melhor, eu tenho mais facilidade em falar com ele do que com você…Tente compreender."

"Eu não sei que utilidade pode existir nessa reflexão de que você fala… Nós estamos casados! Não há nada a fazer…" Albert concluiu.

Ele tinha razão, mas ela queria acreditar que ao fundo do caminho que estava por percorrer alguma solução devia aparecer. Victoria mudou um pouco a justificação da necessidade de tempo, continuando, todavia, a falar num contexto que não se desviasse muito da verdade.

"Mas eu preciso de tempo para me adaptar a esta nova condição. Eu não tive tempo. Antes de você chegar a Inglaterra, eu não queria casar, eu só queria ser livre…E depois eu pedi-vos em casamento passados 5 dias. Apenas 5 dias depois…"

"E porque é que você fez isso? Eu pensava que era porque você tinha gostado de mim!" Ele exclamou, levantado de novo o tom de voz.

"Eu estava a ser pressionada, Albert! Você não sabe, mas todos me pressionavam! A minha mãe, o tio Leopold…"

"Menos Lord M!" Albert exclamou, convicto

"Não, você está enganado! Também Lord M!"

Albert ficou impressionado. Lord Melbourne também? Ele pensou. A opinião dele sobre Melbourne estava a subir neste momento.

"A minha condição de Rainha exigia que eu me casasse, você estava à espera do pedido…" Victoria acrescentou.

Albert suspirou e concluiu:

"Você pede-me tempo para se adaptar à ideia de que está casada e que deve ser minha mulher e pede-me que eu aceite a sua elevada proximidade com Lord M."

"Sim, Albert, é isso que eu peço."

Ele pensou um pouco. Ele já tinha tentado ser o marido que exigia e que ameaçava. Talvez se ele agora fosse o marido compreensivo e condescendente ela regressasse emocionalmente para ele. Se Victoria tinha medo do parto isso não era culpa dela. Na realidade ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele nunca se imaginara naquela situação. Ele tinha pensado que bastava casar e pronto. Depois tudo aconteceria em sequência: ele faria com ela aquilo que a prostituta tinha explicado e ele tinha apontado no papel; ela ficaria grávida; e ele teria a família que tinha idealizado desde criança, quando a mãe saíra de casa e ele e Ernest tinham vivido na orfandade.

"Parece razoável…" Albert disse, como quem pensava em voz alta.

Victoria sentiu-se aliviada. Talvez a partir de agora as coisas entre eles melhorassem.

"Mas de quanto tempo é que você acha que precisará? Ele perguntou.

Ela pensou que ele já estava a estragar tudo outra vez com esta pergunta!

"Desculpe, Albert, mas eu não sei…"

"Eu não me sinto nada bem nesta situação. Você consegue entender isso?" Albert perguntou calmamente.

"Sim, claro…" Ela respondeu, mostrando-se compreensiva para com ele para que ele também fosse compreensivo com ela.

"Mesmo que nós não…Eu gostava que fosse possível que nós nos beijássemos como fazíamos antes de casamento…Você lembra-se de nós dois escondidos no pavilhão do jardim do palácio?" Ele recordou.

Ela sentiu pena dele e confirmou:

"Sim, eu lembro-me…"

"Eu posso dar-vos tempo para que você se habitue ao facto de que é uma mulher casada, com deveres para com o seu marido e para com a Inglaterra…mas eu não entendo porque é que você não permite sequer que eu vos beije…" Albert declarou, manifestando-se confuso.

Victoria engoliu. A explicação para isso era mais complexa. Ela passara a repugná-lo e essa era uma justificação que ela não podia dar.

"Isso… Eu não consigo explicar…" Disse ela.

"Antes você queria e agora não…" Ele fez notar.

Victoria emitiu um "Hum…" enquanto tentava pensar numa justificação.

Depois ela disse:

"O casamento foi um momento de mudança drástica na minha vida, um marco que me assustou nos meus deveres de esposa e de Rainha e parece que com esse acontecimento a minha vontade para… isso… deixou de existir…"

Albert ficou em silêncio.

Victoria achou que devia acrescentar algo mais para lhe dar alguma esperança. Disse:

"Quando eu me adaptar à ideia de que nós somos casados eu acho que vou voltar a desejar que você me beije…"

Albert sentiu as suas expectativas alimentadas e pediu calmamente:

"Posso dar-vos um beijo na testa?"

Victoria sentiu-se tocada pelo pedido. Ela não o amava, mas também não o odiava e entendia que tudo isto não era agradável para ele. Ela movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Ele inclinou-se um pouco para ela e beijou-a na testa devagarinho e com ternura.

Ela fechou os olhos absorvendo a mensagem que ele lhe transmitia. Ele dizia-lhe que gostava dela e que também desejava uma maior tranquilidade entre eles.

Ele virou-lhe as costas repentinamente e saiu da sala sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Ela achou que talvez ele estivesse a chorar.

Esta tinha sido a conversa mais sincera que tinham tido desde o casamento. Victoria tinha dito uma série de coisas que eram verdade, embora ela não pudesse contar a verdade absoluta. Agora ela esperava que ele deixasse de discutir com ela porque ela não permitia que eles dormissem juntos e porque ela se mostrava próxima de Lord M. Haveria paz! Até quando, era impossível dizer…E com um pouco mais de tempo ela encontraria a coragem para contar a Lord M o que se passava e depois…Bom, depois ela não sabia o que aconteceria, mas alguma coisa que a tornasse mais feliz do que ela era agora teria de acontecer…

A cabeça de Albert era um nó. Quanto mais justificações ela dava, mais complexa a situação se tornava. Por um lado, parecia que tudo se clarificava, mas, por outro, a atuação dela não deixava de ser confusa. Ela já tinha usado várias desculpas para o manter afastado: dor de cabeça, nervosismo, estar menstruada, medo de ficar grávida por medo do parto…Ele nunca imaginara que uma mulher pudesse ter medo do parto. Mas, de facto, isso jogava de perto com a morte, o que parecia ser uma razão válida para manter um homem afastado.

Contudo, agora que ele sabia qual era a razão profunda para o distanciamento dela, ele não sabia o que fazer para superar aquele problema. E alguma coisa tinha de ser feita, pois de outro modo estava inviabilizada quer a realização familiar dele quer a salvação do trono de Inglaterra. Sem uma criança tudo isso estava em perigo.

Ele não podia contar a ninguém o que se estava a passar pois isso colocaria em causa a sua própria virilidade. Um homem que ainda não tinha sido capaz de consumar o seu casamento! Ninguém iria entender. Todos iriam achar que ele era um fraco. E não adiantava dizer que Victoria tinha medo do parto. Isso só prejudicaria a imagem de família que ele queria construir. Seria uma vergonha admitir que a mulher dele tinha medo de cumprir aquilo que era a função vital de uma mulher e a obrigação de uma Rainha.

Desde que chegara a Inglaterra ele já fora julgado por quem não o conhecia, gozado na opinião pública pela forma como falava e pela maneira como se vestia. Ele já tinha sido desenhado como uma salsicha em panfletos que circulavam nas ruas! Mas ele não tinha culpa de vir de um lugar diferente com hábitos diferentes. No fundo, talvez Anson fosse a pessoa que mais o ajudava em Inglaterra, além da simpatia que recebia da duquesa de Kent. Anson explicava como as coisas funcionavam e iria ajudá-lo a colocar o seu discurso para a convenção num inglês perfeito.

Ele estava num beco sem saída neste país estrangeiro onde todos o tratavam como um intruso.

Se ela tinha medo de ficar grávida…Então talvez a solução começasse por arranjar uma forma de evitar que isso acontecesse. Talvez assim ela permitisse que eles pudessem fazer aquilo! Era isso! Ele precisava de uma forma para evitar que ela ficasse imediatamente grávida! Isso não resolveria todos os problemas, pois não colocaria um herdeiro a caminho, mas se ele conseguisse convencê-la a consumar o casamento já era uma conquista! Ele não percebia dessas coisas pois ele sempre pensara que a sua função seria apenas fazer filhos, não evitá-los. Mas o seu irmão mais velho Ernest era um conquistador nato, que se deitava com todas as mulheres a que tinha acesso, e ele sabia como evitar consequências desagradáveis dos negócios de saias em que se metia. Ele ia escrever a Ernest e perguntar o que fazer para evitar uma gravidez. Ele não ia contar a situação em que estava porque tinha vergonha de assumir perante o irmão, tão experiente em mulheres, que não tinha ainda conseguido consumar o seu casamento. Mas ele iria perguntar sobre isso entre os assuntos da próxima carta que escreveria para Ernest. Não ter de encarar o irmão tornaria as coisas mais fáceis. E Ernest pensaria que ele andava interessado em alguma dama do palácio, com quem queria evitar problemas, o que ainda iria beneficiar a sua imagem como homem perante o seu querido irmão mais velho.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Depois daquela conversa entre Victoria e Albert as coisas tinham melhorado substancialmente entre eles.Albert tinha escrito a Ernest e esperava uma resposta. Enquanto isso, para se mostrar compreensivo, e uma vez que estava na expectativa da resposta do irmão, ele não voltara a insistir na necessidade de consumarem o casamento. Quanto a Victoria, acreditava no que Albert dissera: que ele podia dar-lhe tempo para ela se adaptar à nova vida de casada e que ele podia tolerar o seu relacionamento com Lord M.

Para favorecer a paz entre eles, Victoria começou a integrar Albert nas coisas que ela fazia. Secar as assinaturas dela com um mata-borrão era algo que ele podia fazer! Para ela isso não tinha qualquer interferência nas suas decisões. Para ele isso era uma tarefa fastidiosa e uma função um pouco humilhante. Mas era muito melhor que Victoria já deixasse que ele se sentasse à secretária com ela, do que estar afastado a tocar piano numa sala a vários metros de distância.

Melbourne não voltou ao palácio nos dias seguintes. Não eram dias de reunião. E Victoria não voltara a convidá-lo para jantar. Ela sabia que ele não aceitaria. Se bem que agora Albert tinha mostrado abertura para que ela se relacionasse mais à vontade com ele. Talvez ela voltasse a insistir daqui a alguns dias…

Naquele dia no Brooks's (o clube de cavalheiros de maioria Whig) Melbourne ouviu Palmerston chamar nas suas costas:

"William!"

Ele virou-se dizendo:

"Henry"!

"A vossa irmã pediu-me para que, se eu vos encontrasse, eu vos convidasse para vir connosco à ópera hoje à noite."

"Ah, obrigada, mas diga à Emily que eu não vou!"

"Porque não, homem? Eu gostaria de saber o que é que você faz em casa sozinho todas as noites! Antigamente você nunca estava disponível porque estava sempre ao serviço da Rainha, mas agora você está mais livre…"

"Tenho muitas coisas para ler e para escrever…"

"Isso pode esperar! Venha connosco!" Palmerston insistiu.

Perante a insistência, Melbourne acabou por concordar. De facto, o que é que ele fazia em casa sozinho todas as noites? Ele pensava nela! Ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de sair de casa e de ir à ópera e de ter de fazer conversa fiada, mas se ficasse em casa ele só pensaria nela. E se fosse à ópera estaria a pensar nela na mesma, mas o ambiente seria menos melancólico do que o da sua biblioteca.

O átrio do _Her Majesty's Theatre_ estava cheio de gente que entrava e que se aglomerava para o espetáculo.

Melbourne também estava no átrio, de costas para a porta, a conversar com Palmerston.

A certa altura ele sentiu uma agitação diferente atrás de si. A movimentação concentrada das pessoas e vozes surpresas.

Melbourne virou-se para ver o que se passava.

Era ela! A Rainha! Ela estava a entrar à porta do teatro.

A agitação das pessoas ocorrera enquanto tinham formando duas alas, deixando um corredor central para que a Rainha pudesse atravessar o átrio.

Ela bateu com os olhos nele. Primeiro de costas, depois de frente quando ele se virou. Mesmo nas costas dele, ela tê-lo-ia distinguido no meio de qualquer multidão. Ele era inconfundível! O formato da cabeça, a aparência do cabelo, a largura dos ombros, a retidão das costas, a forma como posicionava os braços ao longo do corpo…De frente ele era o sol! E ele tirava-lhe a respiração…

Ele estava no topo do corredor aberto pelas pessoas presentes, de frente para ela. Todas as pessoas em ambas as alas faziam uma vénia à passagem da Rainha.

Ele permaneceu direito até que ela chegasse junto dele, estupefacto pela visão, surpreendente e esplendorosa, e só segundos depois se lembrou que devia curvar a cabeça.

"Lord M!" Ela exclamou radiante pela surpresa de encontrá-lo ali, enquanto lhe estendia a mão direita para que ele a beijasse.

Só então Melbourne se consciencializou, de facto, que Albert estava do lado esquerdo dela!

Ele beijou a mão dela enquanto Victoria dizia:

"Que surpresa poder encontrá-lo aqui!"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas e observou:

"Posso dizer o mesmo, Senhora!" E depois virando-se para o Príncipe cumprimentou-o: "Vossa Alteza!"

"Lord Melbourne! De facto também não esperava encontrar-vos na ópera…" Albert observou.

"Foi Lord Palmerston que insistiu para que eu viesse!" Melbourne explicou olhando para Palmerston à direita dele.

Nesse momento Victoria e Albert reparam que Palmerston estava ali e também o cumprimentaram.

"Vai fazer-nos companhia no camarote real!" Victoria exclamou entusiasmada olhando fixamente para Melbourne. E depois virando-se para o marido perguntou: "Não é Albert?"

Albert foi apanhado desprevenido pela pergunta. Ele tinha vontade de dizer que não, mas fazia parte do acordo tácito ele concordar.

"Sim, claro!" Ele respondeu olhando para Victoria. E depois fez um gesto com a mão direita para que o Primeiro-Ministro os acompanhasse enquanto lhe dizia: "Lord Melbourne…"

"Oh! Agradeço a vossa gentileza, mas eu vim com Lord Palmerston e com a minha irmã e devo acompanhá-los ou Emily não me perdoará…" Melbourne respondeu tentando ser gentil, desejando fundamentar bem a recusa e imprimindo um tom humorado nas palavras.

Victoria levantou as sobrancelhas perante a resposta. Ele conseguia ser convincente. Era triste que ele não lhes fizesse companhia, mas tê-lo encontrado ali já era muito bom e ela ainda podia tentar conseguir mais algum tempo da presença dele. Ela perguntou:

"E onde está a vossa irmã?"

Melbourne olhou em redor e não vendo Emily respondeu:

"Algures por aí, Senhora! Ela conhece Londres inteira e há sempre alguém com quem ficar a conversar…"

"Então no intervalo eu gostaria que levasse a sua irmã ao camarote real para que eu a possa conhecer pessoalmente." Victoria declarou em postura régia, sabendo que seria impossível para ele recusar.

"Claro, Senhora, será uma honra!"

Victoria avançou para se dirigir para o camarote real juntamente com Albert e seguida por alguns membros da Casa Real que os acompanhavam, entre eles Harriet e George Sutherland.

Melbourne e Palmerston curvaram-se.

Antes de a ópera começar, a orquestra do _Her Majesty's Theatre_ tocou o _God Save the Queen_ que o casal real ouviu de pé no camarote.

Depois Victoria sentou-se com Albert a seu lado.

Victoria tinha ido à ópera porque gostava e porque a relação com Albert estava muito mais harmoniosa. Além disso, era preciso fazer parecer à família e aos súbditos que tudo estava bem entre eles. Todavia, os olhos dela percorriam todos os camarotes no seu ângulo de visão à procura de Lord M. Com sorte, ele estaria num camarote que ela pudesse ver do sítio onde estava. Passados uns minutos de busca ela encontrou-o num dos camarotes do outro lado da sala. Ele estava localizado!

Durante a primeira parte da peça, Victoria observou disfarçadamente Lord M, através dos seus binóculos. Por sorte, o local onde ele estava não a obrigava a desviar-se muito do ângulo de visão que lhe direcionava os olhos para o palco. De outro modo seria muito estranho ter o palco num local e a Rainha com os olhos postos noutro…

Ele sabia que ela estava a observá-lo. Ele não queria olhar para ela, mas a tentação era forte e, de vez em quando, ele tinha de olhar. Ele devia ter ficado em casa! Se ela ali não estivesse ele estaria a pensar nela, de igual forma, mas agora ela estava ali e isso tornava as coisas ainda mais prementes. Ele não ouvia nada do que se passava no palco…

Finalmente chegou o intervalo.

Victoria levantou-se e esperou pelo momento em que Lord M chegaria com a irmã dele. Ela conversava com as damas que a tinham acompanhado quando Lord M chegou.

Albert falava com o duque de Sutherland.

Melbourne pediu licença para entrar:

"Dá-nos licença Senhora?"

"Claro!" Ela respondeu ansiosa deixando as suas damas e dirigindo-se para o par que entrava no camarote.

Melbourne e Emily entraram no camarote real.

A presença que interessava a Victoria era a de Lord M, não tanto a de Emily…

Ele notou como Victoria estava brilhando em diamantes. Desde a tiara que suportava na cabeça, até ao colar que lhe adornava o peito, passando pelos brincos que lhe pendiam das orelhas. Introduziu, então, Emily dizendo:

"Vossa Majestade, como solicitado, eu apresento a minha irmã Emily!"

Emily curvou-se numa vénia e exclamou:

"É uma honra poder conhecer pessoalmente Vossa Majestade!"

Victoria acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e disse:

"Eu estava curiosa para conhecer a irmã de quem Lord M sempre me fala tão carinhosamente."

"Obrigada, Vossa Majestade!" Emily agradeceu sorrindo. E depois acrescentou olhando para o irmão: "Eu gosto muito de William! Preocupo-me muito com ele e ele sabe disso!"

"Que bom, quando podemos contar com irmãos dedicados. Infelizmente os meus irmãos estão longe e eu sinto a falta deles, sobretudo de Feodora." Victoria explicou.

"Eu peço desculpa se William não fez companhia a Vossa Majestade no balcão real por minha causa…" Emily pediu.

"Oh, não! Não tem importância, eu compreendo…"

"Eu convidei-o para vir connosco à ópera porque acho que ele precisa de atender mais a eventos sociais. Ele passa demasiado tempo sozinho naquela casa."

Victoria sentiu-se concordar com estas palavras de Emily.

Melbourne achou que a irmã começava a falar dele como se ele não estivesse ali…

Emily continuou:

"Há muito tempo que eu acho que ele deve voltar a casar…"

Victoria ficou entorpecida. O quê? Casar? A irmã dele estava a colocar a hipótese de que Lord M pudesse casar? Casar com alguém…Com alguma mulher…Isso nunca podia acontecer!

Que exigência absurda que ela estava a sentir interiormente! Ela não tinha casado com Albert? E Lord M não era viúvo? Ele podia voltar a casar. Mas contra todas as leis da lógica Victoria não podia imaginar que ele pudesse algum dia fazer tal coisa! Ele não podia!

Melbourne sentiu-se atingido pelo conteúdo da observação feita por Emily diretamente à Rainha. Como é que a irmãzinha dele achava que ela podia dar conselhos sobre a vida privada dele? E como é que ela ainda vinha falar deste assunto sensível com Victoria? Por isso, ele exclamou num tom que dava a entender que queria que ela se calasse:

"Emily!"

Todavia, Emily não só não se calou como continuou:

"Ora William, Sua Majestade até deve concordar comigo! Há tantas mulheres interessadas em si!"

Emily calou-se, então, e ficou à espera de uma reação da Rainha.

Para ser simpática com Emily, e se ela sentisse por Lord M aquilo que uma Rainha devia sentir pelo seu Primeiro-Ministro, Victoria devia concordar. Para ser honesta com o seu coração ela tinha de discordar. Ela posicionou-se no meio-termo, sabendo que com isso também estava a ajudar Lord M naquela situação um pouco embaraçosa:

"Eu acho que Lord M é quem sabe o que deseja fazer com a vida dele."

Melbourne movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente, como quem agradece a resposta e, agarrando o braço esquerdo de Emily acima do cotovelo, disse:

"Bem Emily, se Sua Majestade nos der licença, eu acho que nós devemos regressar ao nosso camarote. Você já fez o que tinha a fazer aqui…"

Victoria fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça e Emily fez uma vénia e despediu-se:

"Foi um prazer Majestade!"

Victoria não conseguiu voltar a falar e por isso limitou-se a esforçar-se para sorrir.

Melbourne pediu:

"Com licença, Senhora."

E depois saiu arrastando Emily com ele.

Enquanto caminhavam juntos no corredor Melbourne informou Emily:

"Eu nunca mais venho à ópera consigo novamente!"

"Porque não? O que é que eu fiz?" Ela perguntou, não entendendo o desespero dele.

"Como sempre, você fala demais!"

Victoria e Albert voltaram a sentar-se para assistir à continuação da ópera.

"Seria uma boa ideia se Lord Melbourne voltasse a casar." Albert declarou.

"Porquê?" Victoria perguntou olhando para ele com ar estupefacto.

"Você, como amiga de Lord Melbourne, não acha que isso podia ser bom para ele? Ele sempre me pareceu um homem muito solitário. E ele não tem filhos…"

"Sim! Eu sou amiga dele. No entanto, por isso mesmo, acho que ele não deve ceder à pressão das pessoas para casar. Ele é que sabe se sente ou não essa vontade."

A conversa sobre o possível casamento de Lord M acabou ali, mas Victoria ficou aflita! Ela só desejava que a ópera terminasse depressa para poder ir para casa, ficar sozinha na sua cama e chorar. Oh, isto não estava a acontecer! Que fantasma era este agora? E se ele seguisse a sugestão da irmã e resolvesse casar? Ela continuava a vê-lo através dos seus binóculos, mas o coração estava agora muito apertado!

Quando a ópera terminou Victoria teve esperança de voltar a cruzar-se com Lord M no átrio, mas isso não aconteceu. Talvez ele tivesse saído antes ou talvez só saísse depois. Ela tinha de regressar ao palácio agora.

Naturalmente, hoje, como nas últimas noites, Victoria e Albert despediram-se calmamente e cada um seguiu para os seus aposentos. Agora ele tinha o hábito de se despedir dela sempre com um beijo na testa e ela habituara-se a isso. Assim, as coisas podiam funcionar entre eles.

Quando se encontrou na cama sozinha, no escuro e em silêncio, Victoria recapitulou o que Emily tinha dito. Ela dissera que havia muitas mulheres interessadas em Lord M… Quem eram essas mulheres? E ele estaria interessado em alguma dessas mulheres? Porque é que ela tinha casado com Albert? Mas mesmo que ela não tivesse casado, Lord M tinha deixado bem claro no baile de máscaras que eles não estavam em posição de poder casar…Mas eles poderiam ter sido como Elizabeth e Robert Dudley?

Pelo que ele tinha visto na ópera, Melbourne achou que a relação entre Victoria e Albert estava melhor. Eles pareciam mais harmoniosos.

Porque é que Emily se lembrara daquele assunto do casamento? Ele não pretendia voltar a casar! Racionalmente, não deveria causar nenhum incómodo se isso era dito na frente da rainha, mas, por alguma razão profunda, ele não queria que Emily falasse desse assunto na frente de Victoria…

Ela era, de facto, maravilhosa! Com certeza o Príncipe desfrutava dela! Os serviçais do palácio não sabiam nada! Eles deviam estar lá agora os dois, após a ópera, na mesma cama…Ele não devia martirizar-se desta forma! Mas era impossível não pensar nela quando ele estava sozinho, sobretudo à noite…Ele daria a vida para tê-la uma única vez! Se isso não a prejudicasse, claro! Um escândalo que a envolvesse e de que ele fosse culpado era absolutamente impensável! Antes do casamento dela, quando ela era só dele, ele costumava imaginar, quase todas as noites, que fazia muitas coisas com ela…Gostava de imaginar o que poderia estar para lá do espartilho, por baixo da saia do vestido…E qual seria a sensação de deslizar os dedos dele pela pele dela? E como é que ela reagiria ao toque das mãos dele? Mas depois que ela casara esse hábito cessara…Agora era como se ele fosse, de novo, uma espécie de marido traído, como se ela fosse uma espécie de esposa adúltera, como se ela se tivesse tornado impura…Ele amava-a! Deus! Como ele a amava! Mas agora ela era diferente…E depois do casamento ele nunca mais tinha conseguido imaginá-la dessa forma. Isso seria partilhar Victoria com Albert. Mas hoje… Agora…Talvez ele pudesse esquecer que Albert existia. Ele ia imaginar novamente que ela era só dele, e que ela era dele mais do que alguma vez tinha sido, mais do que ela alguma vez seria e…A imaginação podia produzir grande satisfação! Só na imaginação ele podia recolher satisfação…

Victoria e Albert trabalhavam agora um pouco mais juntos. Pelo menos ela permitia que ele ficasse a ler um livro ao lado dela e que, por vezes, ele lesse algumas das petições que lhe chegavam. De facto, ele tinha conhecimentos sobre muitas coisas que ela não sabia. E isso, às vezes, era útil. Ele interessava-se pela indústria, pelos transportes, pelo comércio…

"Estou impressionado com Peel!" Comentou Albert.

Victoria revirou os olhos, sem que ele visse, e disse em tom irónico:

"Oh, sim, não há nada comparado com o esforço que ele faz para parecer encantador!"

Albert não ligou ao comentário depreciativo e continuou:

"Ele é como eu, um homem que apoia a inovação e um aficcionado da ferrovia!"

"Não me fale sobre a ferrovia!" Victoria pediu e acrescentou: "Metade das pessoas com petições nesta caixa estão a reclamar contra a invasão das suas propriedades pela ferrovia!"

"Você, como Rainha, deve apoiar a evolução!" Albert opinou de forma determinada.

Victoria não retaliou a ingerência de Albert, para evitar uma desavença, mas ela ficou a pensar no que ele tinha dito.

Ela sentia-se tão sozinha, só ela sabia o que não se passava na sua vida íntima. E Albert, claro, mas ele não contava. Ela precisava de dizer aquilo a alguém. Lord M era a pessoa mais indicada, mas, no entanto…

E agora havia aquela sombra da possibilidade de, talvez, ele poder pensar em casar…Se havia muitas mulheres interessadas nele talvez alguma lhe pudesse agradar mais particularmente. E então, nesse caso, tudo estaria perdido…

Melbourne seguia no corredor, ao encontro da Rainha, quando ele se cruzou com Emma.

"William!"

"Emma!"

Ela parou bem junto dele e disse em voz baixa:

"Eu peço desculpa, William…quando eu digo aquelas coisas que eu digo sobre a Rainha. Eu não quero deixar-vos preocupado…Eu só quero que você esteja preparado…"

"Eu sei Emma e eu agradeço as suas informações."

"A última vez que você jantou aqui no palácio…Dizem que no final da noite a Rainha e o Príncipe tiveram uma discussão."

"Uma discussão? E qual foi o motivo, você sabe?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Não! Quem ouviu do corredor diz que não percebeu qual era o motivo…ou não quis dizer…"

"Entendo…"

"Mas parece que as discussões já eram frequentes antes…"

Ele fez uma expressão de dúvida e disse:

"Algum assunto está a dividi-los…"

"Mas desde essa noite nunca mais houve discussões e agora a Rainha e o Príncipe mostram-se muito mais próximos. Ela até já permite que ele lhe faça companhia enquanto ela trabalha…"

Melbourne fez uma expressão de surpresa.

Ele devia ficar contente com as últimas duas coisas que Emma tinha dito: Victoria e Albert já não discutiam e trabalhavam juntos. Mas o que ele sentiu foi o coração afundar perante essa realidade.

"Obrigado Emma! Agora eu tenho de ir! A Rainha espera-me!"

Ela sorriu e ficou a vê-lo afastar-se ao longo do corredor.

Durante a reunião de trabalho Victoria estava distraída dos assuntos em cima da mesa, apenas concentrada na pergunta que ela precisava de fazer. Aliás, várias perguntas…

Ele notou que ela estava alheada do que discutiam em conjunto.

Com ambos já de pé, antes que ele saísse, ela começou a formular a questão crucial:

"Lord M…" Ela hesitou.

"Sim, Senhora?"

"Você está a pensar em voltar a casar?" Ela completou.

Ele ficou a olhar para ela, surpreendido pela pergunta direta. Então era isso. Melbourne lembrou-se imediatamente do que Emily tinha dito naquela noite no camarote real do teatro. Porque é que Emily dizia aquelas coisas? Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Não, ele não queria voltar a casar! Mas sim, se a noiva fosse ela!

"Não, Senhora!" Ele respondeu finalmente.

Pelo menos isso! Victoria sentiu-se aliviada! Mas ela precisava de aprofundar aquele assunto.

"Porquê?" Ela perguntou.

Porque eu amo a Rainha de Inglaterra! Ele pensou.

Melbourne abriu ligeiramente a boca, hesitando enquanto ganhava tempo, suspirou e respondeu:

"Eu já tive problemas suficientes com mulheres na minha vida, Senhora! Não pretendo arranjar mais…"

Victoria analisou o que ele tinha dito. Ele não queria mais problemas por causa de mulheres! Então era isso que ela seria! Se ela contasse o que ela não tinha feito com Albert por causa dele, ela arranjar-lhe-ia mais um problema. Mas ela ainda precisava de mais pormenores. Então ela recordou:

"Emily disse que havia muitas mulheres interessadas em si…"

Ele fez uma expressão de dúvida e disse:

"Emily é muito exagerada…"

Mas aquele assunto deixava-a muito angustiada e ela tinha de perguntar diretamente:

"Quem são essas mulheres?"

Claramente, ela estava com ciúme! A Rainha casada estava com ciúme dele…Ele sorriu e num tom de voz que pretendia mostrar a desvalorização daquele assunto respondeu:

"Só as que estão na lista imaginária de Emily!"

Victoria sorriu. Uma resposta agradável.

Melbourne pensou que essas mulheres existiam, de facto, mas ele não podia nunca dizer isso a Victoria.

Agora ela precisava de avançar mais naquela conversa. Então ela perguntou:

"Você pretende ficar sozinho para sempre?"

Ele hesitou antes de responder. Isso não era o que ele desejava, mas era o que ele queria, dadas as circunstâncias. Ele respondeu:

"Eu pretendo, Senhora…"

"Você não se sente só?" Victoria perguntou num tom de voz consternado, porque era assim que ela se sentia.

Ele suspirou de forma audível e respondeu:

"Por vezes…"

"Eu também me sinto só!" Ela confessou angustiada.

Isso, ele já tinha deduzido, mas ele tinha de continuar a empurrá-la para Albert. Por isso ele lembrou:

"Mas você tem o seu marido, Senhora."

"Mas desde que eu sou Rainha eu nunca me senti tão só…"

Ele percebeu o que ela estava a dizer. Ele estivera com ela desde que ela se tornara Rainha e, durante anos, ela tinha-se sentido acompanhada por ele. Então, depois que ela casara, ele afastara-se, e o casamento, que era uma condição em que era suposto que ela encontrasse companhia para vida, pelo contrário, por falta de afinidade com o Príncipe, só lhe trouxera solidão.

Victoria continuou:

"Albert não me conhece, não me entende, não me apoia e não me acalma…"

Ela parou. Mas depois ela olhou para ele mais profundamente e concluiu enquanto apertava as mãos uma na outra:

"E você fazia tudo isso!"

Ele aproximou-se dela, olhou-a ternamente e pegou-lhe nas mãos. Com a mão direita dele na mão esquerda dela e a mão esquerda dele na mão direita dela. Segurando os dedos dela entre o polegar e os restantes dedos.

"Eu estou aqui, Senhora! E eu posso continuar a fazer tudo isso." Ele garantiu com profundidade.

Ela sentiu-se acompanhada e protegida.

"Mas eu não posso substituir o Príncipe." Ele declarou depois.

Ela mostrou um rosto emocionado à beira das lágrimas.

Ele pediu interiormente para que ela não chorasse ou ele não saberia o que fazer. Ele sabia. Mas ele não devia.

Ele não podia substituir o Príncipe, nem formalmente, como marido, nem emocionalmente naquilo que eram as supostas funções de um marido, um homem que devia estar lá para tudo.

"Obrigada, Lord M!" Ela agradeceu, esforçando-se para não chorar.

"Agora eu posso ir?" Ele perguntou.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, embora ele pudesse ver a tristeza no rosto dela.

Ele largou as mãos dela continuando a olhá-la com ternura.

Ela sentiu a perda do toque e do calor.

"Desejo vê-la mais feliz da próxima vez que eu voltar." Disse ele fazendo-a sentir-se mais elevada emocionalmente.

Ela voltou a movimentar a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele baixou a cabeça numa vénia e saiu.

 **Nota:** Olá Elizabeth! Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Fico feliz que você goste desta história! Como você não está inscrita nesta plataforma, eu não consigo escrever uma mensagem de resposta para você. Continue a ler e a comentar!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Notes:**

The word "camareira" is translated as "maid" but should be translated to "dresser".  
The word "Mamã" should be translated to "Mama", but is being translated to "Mommy" and "Mom".

Passaram-se mais duas semanas.

A vida de Victoria seguia agora entre uma relação não conflituosa com Albert, mas para a qual ambos tinham construído uma imagem pública; e as reuniões habituais com Lord M onde aparentemente tudo estava bem, embora ela tivesse um problema ainda não abordado com ele.

O facto de não estar a ser pressionada por Albert trouxe a Victoria uma tranquilidade temporária e diminuiu a necessidade de contar a Lord M que não tinha vida íntima com o marido. Por outro lado, a coragem para contar a verdade diminuiu perante a insistência constante de Lord M na ideia de que Albert era o marido dela e que ele não podia substituí-lo. Menos coragem ainda depois de Lord M ter dito que não pretendia mais problemas na vida por causa de mulheres…

Todavia, ela tinha encontrado uma serenidade agradável naquela rotina de, com frequência, passar algumas horas reunida com Lord M. Ainda que isso não acontecesse diariamente. Era muito confortante passar aquele tempo na companhia dele e confiar que, se ela necessitasse, ele iria ouvi-la e compreendê-la. Coisa que Albert nunca conseguiria fazer.

Em outras circunstâncias ela poderia permitir que Albert assistisse às reuniões dela com Lord M, pelo menos a algumas. Mas nestas circunstâncias, em que ela e Albert tinham uma relação distante e em que ela precisava do máximo de tempo possível a sós com Lord M, isso era impensável. Nem ela nunca sugeriria isso, nem Albert alguma vez tinha ousado pedir para assistir a uma reunião dela com o Primeiro-ministro.

Quando Lord M saía, após as reuniões, havia uma sensação de perda e instalava-se uma angústia pela espera, a que ela seria submetida nos próximos dias, até que ele regressasse de novo. Ela ficava a contar os dias. Depois começava o empolgamento! Porque só faltava um dia, porque ele viria amanhã, porque era hoje que ele vinha, porque só já faltava uma hora, meia hora, quinze minutos! Nos últimos momentos a ansiedade quase a matava! E finalmente a porta abria e o mundo brilhava!

Melbourne tinha ficado preocupado com a angústia estampada no rosto e impressa na voz de Victoria, durante a conversa que tinham tido sobre casamento. E alguma coisa não batia certa naquela história: Emma dizia que agora Victoria e Albert já não discutiam e já trabalhavam juntos, mas a Rainha mostrava claramente ter ciúme dele…

Todavia, nas semanas seguintes ela parecia mais tranquila. Embora ele sentisse que havia algum assunto subjacente que nunca era abordado, parecia que ela estava mais conformada. Talvez agora a relação dela com Príncipe tivesse encontrado o caminho certo…

Ele gostaria de passar muito mais tempo com ela, mas não era possível mais do aquele que gastavam em reuniões e ele era grato por isso. Aquelas horas em que estavam juntos eram só deles. Albert nunca mais fora um assunto entre os dois e quando ele ia ao palácio não costumava cruzar-se com o Príncipe. Por isso ele tentava abstrair-se da existência de Albert.

Naquele dia após a reunião Victoria tinha um convite para fazer.

"Lord M!"

"Sim, Senhora! Mais alguma questão?" Ele perguntou pensando que ela ia falar de algum dos assuntos da reunião.

"Amanhã à noite, após o jantar, haverá uma pequena orquestra aqui no palácio que vai apresentar-se na Corte. Gostaria que nos fizesse companhia para assistir."

"Senhora, eu peço desculpa, mas já tínhamos falado sobre isto… Eu gostaria que você não insistisse. O Príncipe não concorda…"

"Albert já não é um obstáculo! Eu falei com ele…"

Melbourne levantou as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

"E o que foi que você lhe disse?"

"Eu expliquei que nós somos amigos e que, por isso, você deve poder frequentar o nosso círculo mais próximo da Corte. E ele concordou."

Melbourne fez um ar surpreendido.

"E você já não está connosco há tanto tempo…Passaram-se semanas deste que você jantou aqui pela última vez…" Ela acrescentou.

Perante a explicação dela, ele concordou:

"Muito bem, se Vossa Majestade garante…"

Victoria sorriu.

Chegou finalmente uma carta de Coburgo.

Albert leu-a interessado. Ernest fazia explicações interessantes no que dizia respeito ao assunto que mais o preocupava: como evitar que uma mulher ficasse à espera de uma criança.

Não era possível prever em que altura do mês seria seguro ter uma relação íntima com uma mulher sem que ela ficasse à espera de um bebé. Mas existiam duas opções para tentar evitar que isso acontecesse, embora ambas fossem falíveis. Ou ele teria de sair de dentro da mulher em causa antes do momento final ou ele teria de usar uma proteção: "as cartas francesas". O primeiro método exigia uma experiência que Albert não tinha e quanto ao segundo Ernest advertia que podia ser desconfortável ou doloroso e limitar o prazer.

Por exclusão de partes, ele teria de usar o segundo método.

Ele não iria explicar a Victoria que o procedimento podia falhar nem que podia ser doloroso para ela, pois dessa forma ela iria recusar-se a permitir a sua utilização…Aliás, se aquilo falhasse ele teria conseguido atingir o seu maior objetivo. Além de consumar o casamento ele produziria um herdeiro! Um orgulho para qualquer homem. Sobretudo para um homem que era marido da Rainha de Inglaterra. Talvez ele até pudesse fazer algo para que o uso daquela coisa falhasse…

Naquela noite Melbourne regressou ao palácio para dar resposta ao convite da Rainha. Obviamente, ele não se sentia tão confortável naquele espaço como se tinha sentido no passado. O Príncipe estaria lá e, embora Victoria tivesse dito que Albert não se importaria com a presença dele, não era possível prever qual seria a reação do marido da Rainha.

Nesta noite, por causa da apresentação musical após o jantar, havia mais pessoas convidadas para partilhar a refeição com o casal real do que no último jantar em que Melbourne tinha estado presente no palácio. Por isso, Albert não teve oportunidade de falar com o Primeiro-ministro nem antes, nem durante a refeição.

Após o jantar todos os presentes se dirigiram para o salão de baile onde seria feita a apresentação.

Albert aproximou-se de Melbourne e fez questão de cumprimentá-lo quando Victoria o observava do outro lado do salão.

"Lord Melbourne, seja bem-vindo!"

"Obrigado Vossa Alteza!" Melbourne agradeceu surpreso.

"Não sei se lhe pareceu que eu possa ter sido indelicado da última vez que jantou no palácio…. mas eu só estava a defender o espaço privado da Rainha…Você entende…" Albert explicou num tom de voz mais baixo.

Melbourne não esperava este, quase, pedido de desculpa. Ele respondeu:

"Claro…"

"No entanto, a Rainha falou comigo e mostrou-me como a vossa presença é muito importante para ela, mais do que um Primeiro-ministro você é um amigo…E, se isso faz a Rainha feliz, eu só posso concordar."

Albert estava a fazer um retrocesso, a mudar de estratégia. Uma conversa intencional para agradar a Victoria. Ele não sabia o que ela conversava com Lord Melbourne e, provavelmente, o Primeiro-ministro teria contado a ela que ele mostrara desagradado pela presença dele no palácio. Por alguma razão Melbourne nunca mais tinha aparecido para jantar! Então, talvez agora Lord Melbourne fosse contar a Victoria que ele tinha sido gentil! E isso estava de acordo com o que ele prometera a Victoria: aceitar a relação dela com aquele homem. Com isto Albert esperava capitalizar afetos por parte de Victoria.

Melbourne achou que aquela inversão era estranha, mas condizia com que Victoria lhe tinha dito. Parecia que o Príncipe tinha reconsiderado a sua posição.

Vitoria e Albert sentaram-se nas cadeiras centrais da primeira fila da pequena plateia para assistir à interpretação dos músicos.

Melbourne ficou num lugar lateral, na primeira fila também.

As cadeiras estavam dispostas em formato de meia-lua o que permitia que Victoria observasse Lord M facilmente, e que ele observasse a Rainha.

Num gesto discreto, Albert movimentou a mão direita sobre o braço da cadeira para alcançar a mão esquerda de Victoria que pousava sobre o braço da cadeira dela.

Ela permitiu que ele tocasse a mão dela. Estavam em público. Ela não podia retirar a mão ou isso seria notado.

Melbourne olhou para o casal real naquele momento e viu perfeitamente o gesto de aparente cumplicidade entre ambos.

Instintivamente, Victoria também olhou para Lord M naquele instante. Ela sentia que ele não devia ver aquele gesto. E, no entanto, era óbvio que ele pensava que ela e Albert tinham consumado o casamento…

Depois da apresentação musical, foram servidas algumas bebidas às pessoas presentes que se mantinham a conversar.

A Rainha aproximou-se do Primeiro-Ministro e perguntou num tom de voz baixo:

"Eu reparei que Albert falou consigo… Está tudo bem?"

"Sim, Senhora! O Príncipe mudou de posição quanto à minha presença no palácio…"

"Eu não lhe disse? Você pode estar connosco frequentemente!"

A companhia dela era viciante! Ele não podia recusar essa possibilidade! Era melhor agarrar isso do que não ter nada.

"Então eu fico grato, Senhora!"

"Você poderia dormir aqui no palácio hoje!" Ela sugeriu naturalmente.

Se ele concordasse em dormir no palácio, hoje ela poderia ter a presença dele até mais tarde e amanhã ele tomaria o pequeno-almoço com ela.

Ele ficou surpreendido com a proposta.

Victoria continuou:

"Já é tarde e as ruas são um perigo... Você tem aposentos em Buckingham, mas nunca os usa…"

"Não há necessidade, Senhora! Eu chegarei a casa rapidamente." Ele fundamentou a recusa. E depois acrescentou num tom humorado: "E não convém abusar da boa vontade do Príncipe!"

Victoria sorriu. Sim, não convinha abusar…

Lord M não dormiu no palácio, mas já tinha sido muito bom ter a companhia dele hoje à noite!

Segundo as informações que Albert pôde apurar, existiam algumas lojas onde se vendiam "cartas francesas" em Londres. Mas ele não podia ser visto a comprar tais artefactos. Seria um escândalo. Tais coisas estavam associadas à luxúria e à imoralidade, ao pecado e à vergonha. Além disso, o marido da Rainha, cuja função era dar um herdeiro ao trono de Inglaterra, não podia evitar que uma nova criatura fosse concebida. Isso seria traição! Sobretudo, se ele comprava tais atavios com o dinheiro do subsídio que lhe fora concedido pelo próprio Parlamento britânico!

Albert deslocou-se numa carruagem discreta até um dos bairros de Londres onde existia uma dessas lojas.

Chegado ao bairro, ele pediu ao cocheiro que parasse numa rua próxima da loja pretendida e aguardou.

Não foi necessário esperar muito até que passasse pela carruagem um menino pobre, igual a tantos outros que povoavam as ruas de Londres. Provavelmente ele era órfão e devia dedicar-se a pequenas tarefas (como fazer compras e entregar cartas a pedido de terceiros), a mendigar e a roubar, como formas de ganhar dinheiro. Uma criança daquelas que Dickens tão bem retratava nos seus romances. Só Lord Melbourne não queria ler Dickens!

Albert chamou o menino para que se aproximasse da carruagem:

"Pst! Tu aí! Chega aqui!"

A criança ficou um pouco apreensiva, mas achou que aquele senhor bem vestido e, por certo, rico podia ser uma ajuda para as suas necessidades. Por isso, aproximou-se da janela da carruagem.

"Sim, meu Senhor?"

Albert colocou o braço do lado de fora da janela e estendeu uma moeda que o garoto agarrou de imediato, embora um pouco desconfiado.

"Se me fizeres um favor dar-te-ei mais moedas destas. Fazes?"

"O que o Senhor deseja?"

"Entra aqui dentro para que eu te possa explicar." Ordenou Albert enquanto abria a porta.

O garoto hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu entrar.

Albert fechou a porta e explicou:

"Preciso que vás à loja que fica na esquina já ali em baixo e vás pedir que te deem uma daquelas coisas que só os homens usam. Eles saberão o que é."

O rapaz acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Tens aqui o dinheiro para pagar. Se voltares com o que te peço dar-te-ei mais dinheiro."

O rapaz voltou a movimentar a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Albert abriu a porta e o garoto saiu.

O pior que podia acontecer era o rapaz desaparecer com o dinheiro que ele lhe tinha dado e nunca mais voltar.

Albert esperou.

Passado pouco tempo o rapaz apareceu de novo com uma pequena caixa. Estendeu o braço para a janela e entregou a caixa.

Como prometido Albert deu-lhe mais moedas e disse:

"Obrigado! Espero que hoje possas ter uma refeição melhor!"

O garoto arregalou os olhos quando viu a quantidade de dinheiro que ele lhe colocava nas mãos e disse:

"Obrigado, Senhor! Já fui àquela loja mais vezes comprar coisas destas para outros cavalheiros e eles nunca me deram tanto dinheiro!"

Albert sorriu e o miúdo desapareceu em corrida pela rua abaixo.

Ao final da tarde Victoria e Albert tinham regressado de uma visita ao Hospital. Ele quisera acompanhá-la e ela permitira.

Quando Victoria acabava de trocar de roupa com a ajuda de Skerrett, Albert surgiu na porta do quarto de vestir e perguntou:

"Victoria, eu posso falar com você?"

"Claro…" Ela respondeu e olhou para Skerrett para que a camareira se retirasse.

Skerrett fez uma vénia e saiu, fechando a porta atrás dela.

Victoria esperou que ele falasse.

Albert hesitou. Mas depois ele começou:

"Eu tenho procurado uma solução para o nosso problema…"

"Uma solução?" Ela perguntou intrigada.

"Sim, alguém tinha de fazer alguma coisa para que você possa ultrapassar o seu receio de ter filhos."

Victoria sentiu um baque no peito. O que é que ele tinha feito? E o que é que ia surgir agora que viria estragar esta paz tácita em que viviam havia semanas?

"O que é que você fez, Albert?" Ela perguntou num tom nervoso.

"Eu pedi ajuda a Ernest."

"O quê? Você contou a Ernest o que se passa connosco?" Victoria perguntou preocupada.

"Não! Não, Victoria! Claro que não!" Albert garantiu a ela. E depois explicou: "Eu apenas lhe perguntei se ele sabia o que se pode fazer para evitar que uma mulher fique à espera de um bebé… depois dela…"

Victoria levantou as sobrancelhas em interrogação.

"Bem Victoria…há umas coisas…" Ele não sabia bem como explicar. Então ele recuou um pouco para começar uma explicação de raiz: "Você já sabe que eu terei de entrar em você…"

Sim, ela sabia isso desde a noite de núpcias, mas a ideia de Albert fazer tal coisa era repugnante aos olhos de Victoria.

"Quando isso acontecer é provável que seja depositada uma semente que dê origem a um bebé…" Ele continuou.

"Eu sei…"

"Então, o que nós temos de fazer é usar uma forma de evitar que isso aconteça."

"E que forma é essa?" Ela perguntou, expectante para saber que novas informações ele tinha para lhe dar.

"Eu devo usar uma proteção… uma capa no meu… membro viril…Assim, nós podemos consumar o casamento, mas a semente não se deposita em você…"

"Você fala de semente…Como é que isso é? É um grão?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

Ele achou a pergunta surpreendente, mas é claro que ela não sabia nada sobre aquilo e ele não podia ridicularizá-la, ele tinha de ser compreensivo se queria que ela colaborasse.

"Não…Aquilo que devemos evitar é que um líquido seja derramado dentro de você…O líquido contém as sementes. Mas nós não vimos as sementes."

Sementes que nem se viam…O que ela estava a aprender!

"E você tem essa proteção?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Sim."

"Você tem aí?"

"Eu tenho."

Albert tirou do bolso uma pequena caixa e abriu-a. No interior havia algo com o formato de uma manga de pequena dimensão. Era fechada num dos extremos e aberta no outro, onde possuía uma fita. Victoria não identificou o material de que era feita, mas aparentava uma textura seca, era algo parecido com papel. A caixa continha ainda um papel com algumas inscrições.

Então Albert explicou:

"Isto é a proteção que nós devemos usar. É feita de tripa de ovelha. Tem de ser ensopada por algumas horas antes de ser usada, para torná-la flexível e fácil de colocar. A fita serve para atá-la ao redor da base e prendê-la com segurança. Depois de usada a proteção deve ser lavada, colocada a secar e guardada de novo para outra utilização."

Victoria achou aquela coisa esquisita e não ousou mexer naquilo. Mas ela tinha outra curiosidade. Então ela perguntou:

"O seu…membro masculino…é desse formato e desse tamanho?"

Ele hesitou, mas respondeu:

"Sim, é desse formato…E… mais ou menos desse tamanho…"

Ela não sabia como seria ter um homem dentro dela, mas ela não queria Albert em tal local! Ela também não sabia como seria experimentar aquela coisa. Talvez aquilo até nem fosse totalmente desagradável…Mas ela não podia permitir que a ideia dele fosse posta em prática.

"Nós não podemos usar isto!" Ela exclamou decidida.

"Porque não?" Ele perguntou surpreendido.

"A Igreja não permite. Eu ouço os sermões. Os homens não devem evitar os filhos. Eles são a vontade de Deus."

Albert não podia acreditar no que ele estava a ouvir! Depois de tanto trabalho para conseguir aquela coisa! Agora que ele tinha achado que o problema deles podia ser resolvido, pelo menos em parte…

"Mas isto será usado apenas durante algum tempo, até que você sinta que está preparada para ser mãe…" Ele explicou.

"Não, isso não está certo!"

Victoria tinha-se interessado sobre o pensamento religioso nesta matéria nos últimos meses porque era algo que estava diretamente relacionado com a situação em que ela se encontrava: casada, virgem, com o desejo de impedir a consumação do casamento e a necessidade de gerar um herdeiro…Todas realidades incompatíveis!

"E o que você está a fazer…Isso é certo? Você nem consumou o seu casamento porque você não quer ser mãe!" Albert reclamou falando alto.

"É diferente! O que eu estou a fazer é abstinência." Victoria justificou. E depois ela acrescentou: "A abstinência dos prazeres da carne é valorizada, mas impedir a conceção é um pecado. Eu sou o Governador Supremo da Igreja de Inglaterra, não posso compactuar com isso!"

Albert estava chocado! Ele não estava à espera desta argumentação. Ele tinha pensado que tinha obtido a solução perfeita! O máximo que ele tinha imaginado que ela poderia colocar como obstáculo era o receio de usar aquela coisa…

"Victoria! Eu não sei mais o que fazer com você!" Ele exclamou.

"Aguarde! Quando eu achar que está na altura de termos um filho eu direi. Nesse momento iremos consumar o casamento."

Aquilo era tão frustrante que ele nem conseguiu dizer mais nada. A desilusão, depois daquela esperança, impediam-no de falar. E se ele dissesse as várias coisas em que ele pensava naquele momento eles iriam discutir de novo…

Victoria observou Albert a guardar aquela coisa que parecia tão importante para ele e ficou a vê-lo afastar-se. Depois ela respirou fundo para se recuperar deste novo episódio de pressão.

A duquesa de kent vivia agora em Clarence House. Um benefício do casamento de Victoria tinha sido a possibilidade de se livrar da presença constante daquela mulher! Mas a presença da mãe da Rainha era frequente no palácio e não podia ser evitada.

Hoje à tarde Victoria e a duquesa tomavam chá.

"Está tudo bem com você, Drina?" A duquesa perguntou olhando Victoria por cima da chávena de porcelana.

"Sim, Mamã! Porque não haveria de estar?"

"Não sei Drina…Você agora é uma mulher casada. É normal que haja uma alteração no seu estado…"

"Uma alteração?"

"Você poderá já estar à espera de um herdeiro."

"Ah…"

"Você ainda não tem sintomas? Não notou nenhuma alteração no seu corpo?" A duquesa perguntou muito interessada.

"Não, Mamã!"

"Estou ansiosa para ver esse bebé!"

Victoria fez um esforço para sorrir.

Não bastava Albert a pressioná-la outra vez com aquela insistência para ter filhos, agora era a mãe dela que também falava neste assunto!

O tio Leopold escreveu a Albert. Ele desejava tanto bem para o sobrinho como se ele fosse um filho, e perguntava-lhe se já havia um pequeno Coburgo a caminho.

Albert já achava que tinha de voltar a insistir naquele assunto junto de Victoria e agora ainda chegava esta carta do tio a inquirir sobre o mesmo assunto. Claro! Era normal. As pessoas esperavam uma criança!

Aquilo tinha de acontecer!

Albert foi à sala de trabalho de Victoria durante a tarde. Ele entrou sem fazer barulho, para não a incomodar, e sentou-se perto dela com um livro na mão.

Ela não disse nada.

Vendo que ela estava a demorar a finalização das tarefas ele interrompeu-a:

"Victoria…Será que você me podia dar um pouco de atenção?"

Ela pousou a caneta de aparo na mesa e olhou para ele dizendo:

"Sim, Albert…O que você quer?"

Ele suspirou e depois disse:

"Eu sei que você não quer que eu fale deste assunto, você quer que eu espere, mas…

Ela percebeu onde ele queria chegar. Ficou à espera que ele continuasse.

"Victoria eu recebi uma carta da Bélgica que me pergunta se já temos um herdeiro a caminho…"

Victoria suspirou e virou o rosto para não continuar a olhar para ele.

"As pessoas estão ansiosas…O tio Leopold…"

Victoria perdeu a paciência. Ela levantou-se da cadeira, olhou para ele e reclamou:  
"O tio Leopold, a minha mãe, você, a Inglaterra! Todos exigem um herdeiro! Eu estou farta! Eu estou farta, Albert! Eu não sou apenas uma vaca reprodutora! Eu sou mais do que isso!"

"Victoria. Tenha calma, por favor." Ele pediu falando calmamente enquanto também se levantava da cadeira.

"Eu não sou uma imbecil! Eu sei que a Constituição exige que eu tenha um herdeiro e que eu devo produzi-lo! Mas isso faz-me sentir que eu não tenho outra função!" Ela continuou a reclamar irritada.

Albert engoliu.

"Antes de ser uma Rainha, eu sou uma mulher, Albert! Eu não posso ser apenas livre durante algum tempo? E eu não posso viver sem essa sombra do medo da morte sobre a minha cabeça?"

"Victoria, eu estou a esforçar-me para lhe dar tempo, mas está a passar demasiado tempo. Eu não me sinto bem com esta espera e ambos estamos a ser pressionados, o que implica agir para dar uma resposta!"

"O parto é um negócio perigoso! Eu não vou fazer isso! Nem porque você quer, nem porque eles nos estão a pressionar!"

"O seu comportamento não é normal, Victoria! Eu quero ter muitos filhos! Você precisa de ajuda médica!" Ele exclamou num tom de voz elevado.

"Não!"

"Você deve falar com o Dr. James Clark ou com outro médico!"

"Não, eu não vou falar com ninguém! E você também não!"

"Isso só pode ser um distúrbio mental, Victoria! Você não está a cumprir os seus deveres de esposa e de Rainha! Você está a ficar louca?"

"Que conversa é essa Albert?" Ela perguntou atónita.

"Você é neta de um rei louco! Você herdou a loucura do seu avô?"

A sombra que sempre tinha pairado sobre ela desde a infância! A acusação que surgia recorrentemente quando ela seguia o seu instinto e não agia de acordo com as regras e as expectativas das pessoas!

"Eu não posso acreditar que o meu próprio marido me está a acusar de loucura!"

"Marido? Desde quando é que eu sou o seu marido, Victoria? Eu sou um fantoche neste palácio!" Albert gritou.

"Albert!" Ela exclamou indignada.

"Não diga mais nada, Victoria! Eu já não posso ouvir as suas justificações!" Ele exclamou e saiu.

Victoria ficou a respirar de forma ofegante com os olhos na porta que ele deixara aberta quando ele saiu.

Albert fechou-se nos seus aposentos com uma garrafa de vinho.

Se o casamento não fosse consumado a situação dele era complexa! A única função dele era produzir um herdeiro e ela estava a impedi-lo disso.

Ele devia falar com o tio Leopold, ele devia saber aconselhá-lo. Mas se ele fizesse isso, seria uma vergonha.

Como é que o tio o tinha casado com uma mulher perturbada que não queria ter filhos? Victoria só podia estar louca!

Ele esperava poder dominá-la na cama! Diziam que era assim que os homens dominavam as mulheres! No caso dele, casado com a Rainha de Inglaterra, esse seria mesmo o único local onde ele a dominaria, mas nem assim ela estava a permitir que ele a dominasse! Ele queria experimentar algo que lhe permitiria ser superior, estar acima dela, estando literalmente por cima dela.

Um herdeiro era uma necessidade premente e as suas necessidades como homem estavam à beira da explosão!

Era frustrante! Que raio! Ela era a mulher dele! Ela era a Rainha, mas ela era também a mulher dele!

Albert não apareceu para jantar e Victoria foi informada de que o Príncipe tinha pedido o jantar no quarto.

Quando Victoria já estava sozinha nos seus aposentos, em camisa de noite e robe, alguém bateu à porta.

"Sim."

Albert entrou, de camisa de noite e robe, e fechou imediatamente a porta à chave.

O coração de Victoria caiu! Algo dizia que as coisas não iam decorrer bem. A forma como ele vinha vestido e a expressão no rosto! O olhar vermelho e vítreo de quem estava bêbedo!

"O que é que você quer?" Ela perguntou, tentando mostrar uma voz firme.

"Eu venho reclamar aquilo a que eu tenho direito!" Albert exclamou determinado.

Ela engoliu. Claramente, ele tinha perdido a paciência! Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu medo dele!

"Albert, por favor…eu…"

Ela não tinha justificação!

Ele caminhou até ela sem ouvir o que ela dizia, agarrou-a e beijou-a na boca à força. Ele cheirava e sabia horrivelmente mal, por causa do vinho!

Ela tentou recuar, empurrando-o no peito com as mãos, mas ele apertava-a com força não lhe permitindo libertar-se.

Ela afastou a boca da boca dele, mas ele beijou-a no pescoço e no peito enquanto a empurrava para que caminhasse em recuo na direção quarto.

Ela não queria que isto acontecesse!

"Albert!" Victoria exclamou alto.

Ele não parou de apertá-la e de beijá-la enquanto a apalpava nas nádegas.

Ela sentiu-se desrespeitada, invadida, abusada…

Victoria começou a bater-lhe com os punhos nos ombros dele, enquanto exigia:

"Largue-me, Albert! Largue-me!"

Mas isso não teve qualquer efeito para detê-lo.

Ele derrubou-a em cima da cama e com a mão esquerda segurou-lhe os pulsos juntos acima da cabeça.

Ela debateu-se com as pernas e continuou a exclamar com determinação num tom de voz elevado:

"Albert! Eu não vou fazer isso! Eu não quero!"

Com a mão direita ele abriu as duas partes do robe dela, afastando o tecido.

"Albert! Por favor!"

Ele estava agora a pressionar o peso do corpo sobre ela na tentativa de imobilizá-la. E ela sentiu a dor nos pulsos onde ele apertava.

"Eu vou gritar Albert!" Ela avisou.

"Você não vai passar por essa vergonha! Eu sou o seu marido, eu tenho direitos!" Albert falou pela primeira vez, enquanto levantava a camisa de dormir dela para cima com a mão direita.

"Se você não parar agora eu vou gritar!" Ela insistiu, continuando a debater-se debaixo dele na tentativa de se libertar.

"O que é que as pessoas vão dizer, Victoria? Que a Rainha de Inglaterra se recusa a conceber um herdeiro?"

Era verdade! Como Rainha ela não podia assumir que se negava a conceber um herdeiro! Como é que ela iria justificar isso? Mas aquilo não podia acontecer!

Ele passou a mãos pela coxa dela, por cima do tecido das cuecas. Ele subiu na direção da cintura dela com intensão de desatar as fitas e de puxar as cuecas para baixo.

"Eu vou chamar a guarda! Os guardas aparecerão rapidamente e eu direi a toda a gente que você me bateu! Você será preso!" Ela gritou determinada.

Perante a ameaça, ele parou. Ele queria-a, mas não queria que a imagem dele ficasse manchada, nem queria que a imagem da família perfeita, que ele ainda desejava que pudesse ser possível, ficasse enlameada por causa disto.

Albert largou as mãos dela, levantou o corpo para cima, ficando de joelhos, e saiu da cama.

Ela levantou-se de imediato, sentando-se na cama com os pés para fora. Os pulsos dela estavam a doer.

Ele ajeitou o cabelo, arrumou melhor o robe, dirigiu-se à porta, abriu-a e saiu, batendo-a de seguida com força.

Victoria estremeceu com o estrondo e começou a soluçar sentada na cama.

Depois ela deixou-se cair de lado sobre a cama, enrolou-se sobre si própria e, enquanto chorava, ela disse baixinho:

"Oh, Lord M! Onde é que você está?"

 **Note:** At the time condoms were known in England as "French letters" and in France they were called "capote anglaise".


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Foi difícil atravessar a noite. O único pensamento de alívio para Victoria era saber que Lord M viria amanhã de manhã para a reunião habitual. Agora ela iria contar-lhe tudo o que se passava! Ela precisava de ajuda! Ela não podia mais lidar com esta situação sozinha! E ele era a única pessoa que podia ajudar.

Victoria dormiu poucas horas e mesmo no pouco tempo que dormiu o sono foi perturbado por pesadelos. Imagens sem sentido, mas que envolviam Albert, Lord M e ela própria.

Ela assistiu ao nascer do sol e à entrada crescente de luz pelas janelas. Mas ela não tinha vontade de se levantar da cama. Mesmo a eminência de partilhar o seu maior problema com Lor certeza do conforto que daí iria advir, não a deixava suficientemente motivada para se levantar.

Lehzen entrou vinda do seu próprio quarto confiante com o quarto da Rainha. Como de costume ela encaminhou-se para uma das janelas e abriu as cortinas.

Victoria fechou os olhos.

"Bom dia, Majestade!" Disse Lehzen enquanto ela caminhava até junto da cama.

"Bom dia, Lehzen…" Victoria retribuiu numa voz fraca.

Lehzen estranhou a reação prostrada da Rainha e perguntou:

"O que se passa, Senhora? Parece abatida…"

"Não se passa nada. Dormi pouco esta noite…"

"Há algum problema?"

"Não. Eu apenas não tinha sono…" Victoria respondeu, obrigando-se a levantar-se da cama para que a mulher deixasse de fazer perguntas.

"Posso chamar a camareira?"

"Sim, chame a Skerrett. Eu preciso de me vestir…"

A Rainha já estava vestida, com um vestido roxo que tinha como único adereço um remate de renda branca à volta do decote. E encontrava-se sentada à penteadeira enquanto Skerrett trabalhava no penteado. Hoje ela só queria o cabelo todo enrolado acima da nuca.

Victoria tinha os olhos postos no espelho, e pensava sobre a sua situação. Lord M chegaria daqui a uma hora. Hoje ela iria partilhar com ele o segredo que guardava desde a noite de núpcias. No entanto… O que é que isso mudaria? Nada! Ela continuaria presa nesta situação! E a revelação ainda traria um constrangimento para a sua relação com Lord M…E o que isso iria exigir dele…

"Senhora…"

Victoria despertou dos seus pensamentos. Pela cara da camareira, a rapariga já devia ter dito alguma coisa antes à qual ela não tinha prestado atenção.

"Sim, Skerrett?"

"Eu estava a perguntar se posso colocar estes ganchos ou se prefere outros…"

"Esses estão bem, obrigada!"

Skerrett terminou o penteado e disse:

"Desculpe, Senhora…Mas está tudo bem? Você parece adoentada…"

"Sim, Skerrett, obrigada! Eu só estou cansada…"

Skerrett sabia o que não se passava entre a Rainha e o Príncipe e temia que a situação tivesse chegado a um ponto difícil. Não estava enganada.

Victoria esperava Lord M na sua sala de trabalho habitual.

Ela ensaiava mentalmente como iria contar o que estava a acontecer. Contar que Albert tinha sido agressivo implicava contar a Lord M que ela não tinha permitido a consumação do casamento e contar isso implicava contar o motivo da recusa...

Ela teria de ser forte e não deveria chorar. Isso iria deixá-lo preocupado e ela devia parecer resistente aos acontecimentos.

A porta abriu, Lord M foi anunciado e entrou.

Ela estendeu a mão direita e ele ajoelhou-se, beijando-a.

Ele levantou-se cumprimentando:

"Bom dia, Senhora!"

Mas ela virou-se de costas, impedindo-o de olhar nos olhos dela, e caminhou até à janela enquanto retribuía:

"Bom dia, Lord M!"

Ele percebeu imediatamente que algo negativo se passava com ela. Nas reuniões anteriores, mesmo quando algo parecia não estar bem, ele tinha os olhos dela brilhando para ele e agora ela estava claramente tentando escondê-los.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele esperava que ela dissesse algo, que ela o mandasse sentar, qualquer coisa…

Ela estava a ganhar coragem para avançar. Agora que ele estava ali era mais difícil dizer o que precisava de ser dito…

Então ela virou-se novamente para ele, com os olhos no chão, deu alguns passos e sentou-se na cadeira que lhe estava normalmente destinada. Estranhamente, ela não o mandou sentar e ela não se virou para a mesa de trabalho, sentando-se com os joelhos virados para o lado de fora da mesa. As mãos dela juntas sobre o colo, a cabeça inclinada para baixo e os olhos pousados nas mãos.

Ele percebeu que ela não estava minimamente motivada para trabalhar.

O perfil de Victoria era recortado pela luz que entrava pela janela atrás dela. Ele podia ver finíssimos pêlos louros no pescoço dela que só apareciam em contra luz. Ele adoraria beijá-los! Se ele soubesse pintar pintá-la-ia assim, naquela posição, banhada pela luz.

Ela puxou os punhos do vestido para baixo, um e depois outro, como se eles não estivessem perfeitamente colocados no sítio.

O comportamento dela estava a deixá-lo inquieto!

"Está tudo bem, Senhora?" Ele perguntou temendo a resposta.

"Não!" A resposta dela foi imediata.

Então, aparentemente do nada, ela começou a soluçar. Ela soltou um soluço que parecia ter-se escapado de estar aprisionado durante muito tempo e o choro tornou-se imediatamente convulsivo. Ela não levou as mãos ao rosto e ele pôde ver as lágrimas pingarem-lhe do nariz para cima do colo e deixarem manchas molhadas na saia do vestido.

Ela nunca tinha chorado na frente dele antes!

Ele queria abraçá-la, para que ela pudesse chorar no peito dele, mas ele não podia fazer isso…Ela era a Rainha! Contudo, agora era absolutamente impossível para ele fingir que não percebia que alguma coisa se passava. E era uma crueldade que até hoje ele nunca tivesse perguntado o que se passava com ela. Se o assunto não envolvesse o Príncipe e o casamento, como ele pensava que acontecia, ele já teria perguntado há muito tempo!

Com um nó na garganta, ele deu dois passos até ela, meteu a mão no bolso das calças e tirou o lenço que aí se encontrava. Depois estendeu a mão direita para ela e ofereceu-lhe o lenço dizendo:

"Acho que isto pode ser útil, Senhora."

Victoria olhou para a mão dele com o lenço, ela agarrou no tecido e esforçou-se por agradecer-lhe entre soluços:

"Obrigada…"

Ele precisava de saber o que se passava. Vê-la assim cortava o coração dele! Só ele poderia, de alguma forma, tentar ajudá-la. Fosse qual fosse o problema ele teria de enfrentá-lo!

Ela limpou algumas lágrimas com o lenço dele, mas elas continuavam a correr pelo rosto dela em cascata, enquanto ela voltou a pousar as mãos juntas sobre o colo segurando o lenço. Victoria achou que estava a chorar agora o que não se tinha permitido chorar durante os últimos meses. Mesmo quando ela tinha chorado sozinha depois das discussões com Albert, não era tanto assim…

Ele podia ver a parte superior dos seios dela movimentando-se acima do decote do vestido com os impulsos do choro…

Então, inesperadamente, ele ajoelhou-se aos pés dela. Apenas com o joelho esquerdo apoiado no chão e a perna direita fletida. Depois ele pegou nas duas mãos dela juntas entre as duas mãos dele e apertou-as ternamente. De forma suave e intensa ao mesmo tempo, como quem mantinha uma peça preciosa que não se pode esmagar, nem perder, nem deixar cair no chão. A mão que ele tinha colocado por baixo assente sobre o colo dela.

Ela olhou para ele expectante. Ele nunca tinha feito isto antes. Quando ele se ajoelhava, ele só pegava na mão direita dela e era um cumprimento formal, ainda que isso viesse carregado de carinho. Quando eles davam as mãos de forma informal e terna, ele não estava de joelhos…Agora ela sentia que, neste gesto, havia muito mais dele do que alguma vez lhe tinha sido dado.

Victoria parou de soluçar, embora as lágrimas continuassem a escorrer pelo rosto. Então ela respirou fundo e de forma audível, abrindo ligeiramente a boca. Uma respiração e um olhar posto nele que expressavam uma duplicidade de sentimentos: a angústia em que estava pela pressão dos últimos meses e pelo que tinha acontecido na noite anterior; e o alento que ela recebia dele agora, naquele gesto, e que a fazia descobrir que ele a amava mais do que ele normalmente permitia que ela percebesse. Era como se antes ele nunca lhe tivesse dado nada, apesar do muito que lhe tinha dado, e agora lhe estivesse entregando algo novo.

Ela observou o rosto dele de frente e tão perto dela. Ela estava habituada a ter de olhar para cima para poder vê-lo e, por isso, neste momento ela achou que talvez nunca tivesse visto tão de perto as rugas de expressão que ele tinha no rosto dele! A beleza de cada ruga…Ela sentia o calor e a suavidade densa das mãos dele…

"O que é que se passa, Senhora?" Ele perguntou num tom de genuína preocupação para com ela.

Esta era a pergunta que ela precisava que ele fizesse! Estava ali o ponto de partida para que ela pudesse falar o que era preciso dizer havia tanto tempo.

Ele temia o que ela diria. O que seria e o que isso exigiria dele? Se alguém entrasse agora na sala eles estavam numa posição comprometedora. Ele lembrou-se que tinha sido nesta posição que um dos criados de Norton testemunhara em tribunal que o tinha visto com Caroline…

Então ela conseguiu parar de chorar e começou:

"O Príncipe e eu…Albert queria…você sabe… Mas eu não…"

Melbourne levantou as sobrancelhas e disse:

"Entendo, Senhora…"

Como ele supusera era ela que não queria! Mas porquê? Porque é que ela não queria? Várias possibilidades passaram pela cabeça dele… Ele não podia perguntar, mas ele precisava de saber. E se ela falava disto ele tinha de dizer alguma coisa… Agora, até neste assunto ele tinha de servir de conselheiro!

Ela limpou o rosto de novo com o lenço dele, enquanto ele observou:

"Bem, Senhora, eu não devo imiscuir-me num assunto tão íntimo, mas…na vossa condição de casados é esperado que isso aconteça…Talvez o Príncipe não tenha entendido a razão da vossa recusa…"

A razão? Ela perguntou-se. A razão era ele, ele não percebia isso?

"A razão? E qual é a razão que você acha que há?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei, Senhora. Eu não posso saber…"

Agora que ela fazia esta pergunta Melbourne sentiu a resposta cair sobre ele… Ele não era estúpido! Embora por vezes ele parecesse, quando isso era útil…Mas ele não queria que fosse essa a razão…

"Eu não posso permitir que um homem me toque quando eu desejo outro." Ela confessou calmamente.

"Senhora!" Ele exclamou num tom que implorava para que ela não dissesse tal coisa, enquanto ele afastava os olhos dela e virava o rosto para a janela.

Ele não queria que o que ele estava a ouvir fosse verdade! Como é que ela podia dizer isto? Porque é que ela estava a fazer isto com ela e com ele? E, no entanto, ele desejava que isso fosse verdade…

"Eu não amo Albert!" Ela afirmou perentória, inclinando o corpo para a frente numa procura de que ele virasse de novo o rosto para ela.

Ele voltou a olhar para ela e discursou de forma mecânica, a conversa óbvia, como se tivesse sido ensaiada:

"Ele é o seu marido. Vocês estão casados. Isso é o normal entre duas pessoas casadas…"

Ela interrompeu-o:

"Ele não é meu marido!"

Como não? Houve um casamento!" Ele contradisse num tom de voz mais alto, mostrando-se confuso.

"Eu estive lá!" Ele insistiu.

"Eu sou virgem!" Ela exclamou por cima da última frase dele.

Ele sofreu um abalo sísmico! Uma mistura de medo e júbilo! A última frase dela era arrepiante! Sensações estranhas desceram e subiram pelo corpo dele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio a olhar um para o outro durante alguns segundos.

Ele não podia acreditar no que estava a ouvir! Ele teria de refazer aqueles meses desde o casamento sob uma nova perspetiva! Nada do que ele tinha imaginado acontecera! Várias possibilidades e vários problemas passaram pela cabeça dele de forma precipitada e confusa…Uma felicidade e uma aflição… Estava explicado o que tinha acontecido nos últimos meses! A distância que ele via entre Victoria e Albert, as coisas que ela lhe dizia, as discussões que Emma dissera que existiam entre eles…

Ela já tinha dito! Agora ele já sabia! Ela esperava pela reação dele. Algum milagre ele devia poder fazer, como fazia sempre em tudo!

Ele largou as mãos dela cuidadosamente. Ele não queria que ela interpretasse que ele a estava a abandonar depois do que ela tinha dito, mas ele não conseguia continuar assim. As emoções fortes do momento faziam com ele tivesse necessidade de se levantar, de caminhar e de respirar fundo.

Ele colocou-se de pé e deu alguns passos na sala, de costas para ela. Depois ele voltou a encará-la e notou, num tom de voz que mostrava que ele tinha dificuldade em de acreditar:

"Vocês estão casados há dois meses…"

"Eu nunca permiti até hoje!"

"Você é esposa. E você é a Rainha. Você não pode impedir isso…" Ele observou, tentando organizar mentalmente a situação.

Ela levantou-se da cadeira com o lenço dele na mão direita e exclamou:

"Eu posso! Foi isso que eu fiz!" E depois acrescentou num tom de preocupação: "Mas eu não sei mais o que fazer para continuar a evitar isso…"

"Que justificação você deu ao Príncipe?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

Como é que ela segurara Albert durante este tempo todo? Ele estava curioso. Com certeza ela não tinha dito que estava apaixonada pelo Primeiro-Ministro…

"Todas as que eu consegui encontrar para manter Albert longe de mim: dor de cabeça, nervosismo, não me sentir preparada, estar com a menstruação, ter medo de ficar à espera de uma criança por medo das consequências do parto…Até que…

"Até que o quê, Senhora?"

"Albert perdeu a paciência, ele embriagou-se e…"

"E o quê?" Ele perguntou expectante.

O Príncipe teria ousado bater nela? Melbourne perguntou-se.

"Ontem à noite ele tentou forçar-me…"

Albert tinha feito o quê? Ele questionou-se.

"Ele magoou-vos?" Ele perguntou preocupado caminhando até mais junto dela.

"Não…"

Melbourne suspirou de alívio.

Ele precisava de pormenores, mas o assunto era tão delicado e de consequências futuras tão preocupantes…

"Mas… Como foi isso? E como é que você conseguiu evitar?" Ele acabou por perguntar.

"Ontem à tarde nós discutimos mais uma vez por causa deste assunto. Albert tinha estado algum tempo sem insistir, mas agora tinha começado a pressionar-me de novo. Depois da discussão, ele embriagou-se e à noite foi ao meu quarto e tentou obrigar-me…Eu resisti e depois ameacei que chamava a guarda e que diria que ele me tinha batido e ele seria preso. Então ele teve receio e desistiu."

"O que o Príncipe fez é impróprio!" Ele exclamou.

"E agora eu não sei o que devo fazer…" Ela manifestou angustiada.

"Você já falou com o Príncipe hoje?"

"Não. Albert não apareceu para o pequeno-almoço, ainda devia estar a diluir a bebedeira de ontem…"

Ele agarrou as duas mãos dela com as duas mãos dele e passou-lhe os polegares pelos nós dos dedos.

Se ela pudesse ter as mãos dele sempre nas mãos dela…

Depois ele começou a apresentar o assunto de forma lógica:

"A esta hora a bebedeira já passou, o Príncipe já percebeu que cometeu um erro grave, ele já se arrependeu e você deve preparar-se para o facto de que ele virá pedir desculpa…"

"Eu não perdoo Albert!"

"Você está magoada, é o esperado, eu compreendo, mas mesmo que você não desculpe o Príncipe ele continua a ser legalmente o seu marido. E embora o que vou dizer possa parecer demasiado insensível neste momento, você tem uma imagem régia a defender. Este assunto não pode tornar-se do domínio público. E isso implica que você faça o esforço de manter as aparências sobre o seu casamento, lá fora e aqui no palácio também. De outra forma começará a circular um boato. Mesmo que as pessoas não saibam o que se passa entre vós, elas vão inventar…Você sabe como as coisas são… O que eu estou a dizer é apenas porque eu quero proteger a sua imagem e… as suas emoções…"

"Eu não vou suportar a presença dele! E agora eu não confio nele, eu tenho receio que ele volte a tentar…" Ela explicou, aflita.

"Eu poderia alertar a guarda para estar mais atenta a um eventual pedido de ajuda da sua parte, mas isso vai levantar suspeitas… Não temos como justificar." Ele explicou. E depois, para a serenar, ele acrescentou: "Sinceramente, eu não acredito que o Príncipe volte a fazer isso…Ele não é um criminoso e também tem uma imagem a preservar. O que ele fez é completamente reprovável, mas foi um ato de desespero. Aconselho a que quando estiver sozinha à noite nos seus aposentos feche a porta à chave e mantenha Lehzen perto de si…"

"Ontem ela ainda não estava no quarto dela quando Albert veio ter comigo…"

"Não receba o Príncipe à noite se estiver sozinha." Ele insistiu. E depois acrescentou: "E durante o dia há muita gente a circular no palácio, você está a maior parte do tempo acompanhada e ele não irá tentar nada."

"Se o Príncipe vier pedir desculpa você poderia estar comigo quando eu o recebesse?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.

Ele suspirou.

"Eu podia, Senhora. Mas você sabe que eu não devo. Esse é um assunto apenas entre vós os dois, como casal. E eu sou apenas o Primeiro-Ministro, eu nem sou um membro da vossa família…"

"Para mim, você é mais do que isso..." Ela interrompeu. No início daquela conversa ela tinha dito que desejava outro homem que não era Albert. Ele não se lembrava? A conversa tinha depois sido desviada. Mas ela precisava de voltar lá!

Ele suspirou novamente e largou as mãos dela afastando-se um pouco.

Ele sabia onde ela queria chegar, mas ele tinha de tentar impedir que isso acontecesse. Enquanto ela não verbalizasse as palavras exatas, claras, preto no branco, a situação mantinha-se camuflada. O que é que ela diria a seguir? "Eu amo você"? E ela iria perguntar depois se ele também a amava? E o que é que ele responderia? Não? Que grande mentira! Que desilusão para ela! Que martírio para ele! Sim? A verdade absoluta! E a perdição para ambos!

"Senhora…A vossa situação é muito delicada. Há muitas circunstâncias implicadas. E eu acho que você não quer dizer nada de que se venha a arrepender depois…"

Ela notou como ele oscilava entre tratá-la por Senhora, quando ele precisava de manter a distância entre eles, e uma maior intimidade na conversa nos momentos em que ficava mais atingido emocionalmente pela situação dela.

"Eu nunca me arrependi de nada do que eu vos disse no passado…" Ela insistiu.

Ele estava a lutar interiormente entre o desejo de confortá-la e de aceitar o que mais ela tinha para lhe dizer e a necessidade de evitar que a vida de ambos se tornasse o caos!

"Mas você não quer que palavras suas resultem em actos que venham depois a ter consequências imprevisíveis…" Ele advertiu, barrando-a.

Ela engoliu sentindo que não podia ousar dizer mais do que já tinha dito.

Então ele voltou à parte prática da situação que lhe era mais confortável:

"É preferível que eu finja que não sei o que se passa. Será menos embaraçoso para o Príncipe e eu poderei ajudar-vos mais facilmente se for necessário."

Ela sentiu-se confortada pela certeza do apoio dele e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Ele estava a ser submetido a um turbilhão de emoções difíceis de digerir e impossíveis de organizar porque ele estava a ser constantemente interpelado por ela. Ele precisava de ficar sozinho. Ele precisava de pensar, ele precisava de tempo! Ele tinha de digerir aquele assunto, de perspetivar o futuro em função daquela novidade.

Ele aproximou-se dela novamente e disse:

"O que o Príncipe tentou fazer é hediondo, mas você foi muito corajosa e conseguiu impedir a sua concretização. Você está bem e isso é o que importa."

No final ele sorriu ligeiramente para ela e Victoria retribuiu um pequeno sorriso.

Então ele continuou:

"Obviamente, hoje você não está com disposição para reuniões sobre política e por isso, se você já se sentir mais tranquila, eu vou-me embora para vos deixar descansar …"

Ela agarrou as mãos dele e levantou-as até à altura do peito.

Ele apertou as mãos dela num gesto de conforto.

"Eu não quero que você vá…" Ela pediu em tom de súplica, com as lágrimas outra vez nos olhos e a voz embargada.

Ele queria tanto beijá-la!

"Eu sei! Acredite que eu também não quero ir… Mas é necessário que eu vá…. É o mais acertado… Mas eu volto amanhã para ver se você está melhor. Eu prometo!" Ele assegurou.

A promessa dele de retorno no dia seguinte era animadora.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. E depois ela largou as mãos dele enquanto segurava o lenço na mão esquerda.

Mas ele procurou de novo a mão direita dela, mantendo-a na sua, e beijou-a para se despedir.

Depois ele sorriu, fez uma vénia com a cabeça e saiu.

Segundos depois Victoria reparou então que o lenço dele ainda estava com ela…

Melbourne saiu do palácio atónito!

Aquele garoto arrogante que não aparecesse na frente dele agora porque ele não se podia responsabilizar pelo que lhe pudesse acontecer! Se Albert a tivesse violado ele matá-lo-ia!

Ela não se entregara a Albert! Ela continuava pura! E ela fizera isso por ele! Ela tivera essa coragem! Ela amava-o!

Mas o que é que ele podia fazer agora? O que é que essa circunstância podia mudar? Nada. Ela estava presa a Albert, e era com ele que ela deveria permanecer. O marido ideal: jovem e de sangue real.

Ela esperaria manter o adiamento daquela situação até quando? E ela estaria à espera que ele pudesse fazer o quê?

O comportamento do Príncipe era execrável, mas no fundo Albert também era uma vítima do sistema! Todos eles eram vítimas do sistema: ele, a Rainha e o Príncipe. Mas o rapaz tinha-se descontrolado e tinha seguido pelo caminho errado!

Ele recusara o amor da Rainha por dever. A Rainha tinha-se recusado a cumprir o dever para com o Príncipe. E o Príncipe tinha-se descontrolado porque a Rainha lhe impedia o cumprimento do dever.

O dever, o dever, o dever! Era só isso que existia na vida de um membro da Casa Real e na vida de políticos com altos cargos como ele. E depois havia o amor, o amor, o amor…Que aparentemente não podia ser conjugado com o dever. Se havia dever não havia amor e se havia amor não se cumpria o dever.

Antes do casamento ele pensara que ela se apaixonara por Albert, que ela ficara pelo menos encantada por ele. Seria normal que uma jovem como ela gostasse de um homem jovem e bonito. No entanto… Desde o casamento que o que ela lhe tentava contar era outra história…

Agora ele tinha a história completa. E obviamente ela iria continuar a insistir com ele naquele assunto… A partir de agora ele estaria sujeito a uma pressão em todas as ocasiões em que estivessem juntos. O que é que ele devia dizer ou fazer para impedir a concretização de uma loucura?

Victoria ficara aliviada por ter contado o segredo que guardava sozinha e sentia-se reforçada pelo conforto de Lord M. Contudo…ela não se sentia totalmente tranquila. De facto, ela continuava com o mesmo problema: ela estava casada com Abert. Como é que ela podia sair dali?

E Lord M não permitira que ela dissesse tudo o que ela queria dizer. Ela amava-o! Ela precisava de lhe dizer isso claramente! Mas ele estava sempre colocando uma barreira entre eles, uma barreira que ela não conseguia ultrapassar, uma barreira que deixava bem claro que ela estava a ser inconveniente… No dia que ela tinha ido a Brocket Hall ela devia ter insistido! Que tola que ela tinha sido em acreditar nele e em ter-se vindo embora sem questionar mais nada! E depois do baile de máscaras ela devia ter atuado! E quando Albert chegou a Inglaterra ela devia tê-lo mandado de volta para Coburgo!

E o que é que Lord M sentia por ela? Ela precisava de lhe perguntar! Mas a barreira para essa pergunta também estava lá sempre entre eles…Uma barreira invisível, mas de presença intransponível! No baile de máscaras ele dera a entender que retribuía o sentimento dela, mas deixara tão claro que eles não podiam concretizar o sentimento mútuo, que ela nunca mais questionara isso…E depois Albert aparecera e os acontecimentos tinham-se precipitado e, de repente, ela estava lá diante do altar a fazer o que todos esperavam que ela fizesse!

Depois de tudo isto o que é que Lord M sentia hoje por ela? Que ele gostava muito dela não havia dúvida. Só ele a ouvia, a compreendia e a aconselhava, sem nunca a criticar. Mas o que ele sentia por ela era da mesma natureza do que ela sentia por ele?

Victoria estava agora sentada na sua sala de estar com Emma e Harriet.

Mais animada depois da visita de Lord M a Rainha falava agora sobre futilidades com as suas damas.

Albert entrou.

O coração de Victoria começou a bater rapidamente! Ali estava ele e devia vir pedir desculpa tal como Lord M tinha alertado que aconteceria.

"Victoria…desculpe interromper….Eu preciso de falar consigo. A sós."

Victoria engoliu e ficou a olhar para ele enquanto as damas se levantaram e se dirigiram para a porta.

"Emma!"

"Sim, Senhora?"

"Por favor, espere aí fora. Vou precisar de si quando o Príncipe sair."

Victoria quis garantir a segurança de ter alguém do outro lado da porta se fosse necessário, tal como Lord M tinha sugerido que fizesse.

"Claro, Senhora!"

Emma saiu e fechou a porta.

Albert avançou imediatamente para junto de Victoria e baixou-se para ficar à mesma altura dela.

Ela afastou-se um pouco para trás na cadeira, mas percebeu imediatamente que a atitude dele era de contrição.

"Victoria, eu peço desculpa! Você tem que me desculpar!"

"O que você fez é muito grave! Eu podia mandar prender-vos!" Ela exclamou friamente enquanto se levantava da cadeira e dava alguns passos na sala.

Albert colou-se de pé e explicou visivelmente aflito:

"Victoria…Eu estava embriagado, eu perdi o domínio da razão…"

"Homens no vosso lugar não podem perder o domínio da razão!" Ela exclamou secamente. E depois acrescentou: "Como é que você quer ser o marido da Rainha de Inglaterra se você não sabe conter as suas emoções?"

"Esta situação é muito difícil para mim… Por todas as razões. Victoria…Eu passei a minha vida toda a imaginar que eu ia casar consigo, eu fui formado emocionalmente e intelectualmente para casar consigo! Quantos homens casam com a Rainha de Inglaterra? O tio Leopold fez-me acreditar na concretização de um sonho dourado, num palácio esplendoroso com uma princesa encantada…"

"Eu era um troféu valioso, eu não era?" Ela perguntou com desdém.

"Não! Não era só isso! Você era bonita e desejável! Quando eu via os vossos retratos, quando eu estive em Inglaterra pela primeira vez…Eu fiquei encantado! Quando você me escrevia, eu adorava ler as suas cartas…Você era inteligente, determinada e espirituosa!"

Albert fez uma pausa.

Victoria não disse nada.

Ele continuou:

"E depois eu vim para Inglaterra para ser pedido em casamento por si. O tio Leopold garantia que você era a melhor mulher que eu poderia ter e que eu ia ser feliz…"

Albert parou de novo o discurso, constatando que nada do que ele tinha previsto estava a acontecer.

"Victoria, mesmo que não fosse a ideal, você teve uma mãe. Ela pode não ter usado a melhor maneira de o demonstrar, mas ela amou-vos… Eu vivi sem mãe desde muito pequeno. Eu precisei de me sentir seguro e amado a minha vida toda…"

Albert parou, à beira das lágrimas.

Ela continuava em silêncio.

Então ele continuou:

"Eu pensava que eu ia finalmente ter uma família, uma família construída por mim! Eu pensava que eu ia ser amado…E antes do casamento parecia que isso ia mesmo acontecer. Mas depois daquela dia… Eu não entendia nada do que se estava a passar…E era a minha dignidade como homem que estava a ser questionada também!"

"Você acha que houve alguma dignidade no que você fez ontem à noite?" Ela perguntou acutilante.

"Não! Claro que não!" Ele exclamou de imediato. E depois continuou a desculpar-se enquanto caminhava até mais junto dela: "Eu errei, eu não devia ter feito aquilo! Eu peço perdão!"

"Eu não posso perdoar!" Ela exclamou.

Ele sentiu-se atingido por aquela recusa e exclamou aflito:

"Eu descontrolei-me, eu juro que eu não queria magoar-vos! Eu só queria que você se entregasse…"

Vendo que ela não cedia, ele suplicou:

"Você tem de acreditar em mim!"

Ela abanou a cabeça em sentido negativo.

Então ele pensou na situação complexa em que estavam agora. Por isso observou:

"Esta nossa situação é insustentável…"

"Você fez com que ficasse pior ontem à noite!" Ela atirou, culpando-o.

"O que é que nós vamos fazer?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Eu não sei Albert, mas eu não quero você perto de mim!"

Ele ficou alguns segundos a olhar para ela e depois saiu.

Emma voltou a entrar enquanto dizia:

"Senhora…Posso ser útil…"

"Obrigada Emma, mas eu agora só preciso que me deixe sozinha."

Emma percebeu que alguma coisa desagradável tinha acontecido entre a Rainha e o Príncipe e concordou enquanto saía:

"Claro, Senhora!"

Quando ficou sozinha Victoria permitiu que as lágrimas corressem pelo rosto, coisa que não podia fazer na frente de Albert.

Ela não podia perdoar Albert, mas pelo que ele tinha dito ele não ia voltar a tentar. Como Lord M tinha previsto. Albert parecia arrependido do que tinha feito e demasiado preocupado com a situação.

Victoria achou que não havia razão para ter medo que ele repetisse aquela atuação e percebeu que, por causa daquele erro grave de Albert, agora ela estaria livre dele por um tempo…


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Como prometido, Melbourne voltou ao palácio no dia seguinte.

Emma veio ao encontro dele no corredor.

"Bom dia, Emma!"

"Bom dia, William! A Rainha pediu para vos informar que está no jardim à sua espera."

"No jardim?" Ele perguntou surpreendido. Porque é que ela estava no jardim?

"Sim. E ela pediu-me que vos levasse até ela."

Enquanto se encaminhavam para fora do palácio Emma disse:

"Eu acho que eles discutiram de novo. Agora eles nem falam um com o outro…"

"Eu sei…"

"Ah, você já sabia…"

"Sim, mas eu não posso contar a razão, desculpe…" Melbourne pediu.

"Deixe estar, eu compreendo…Deve ser segredo de Estado!"

"Por acaso é, Emma! Acredite em mim!"

Emma ficou intrigada, mas não perguntou mais nada.

Melbourne avistou a Rainha nas proximidades do pavilhão do jardim, acompanhada por Harriet. O coração disparou!

Na urgência de que Lord M tocasse nela, antes que ele chegasse mesmo junto dela, Victoria deu alguns passos ao encontro dele para que se pudessem reunir mais rápido.

Ele observou como ela estava bonita: o vestido, o cabelo, o xaile pelas costas.

Ele pegou na mão direita dela, beijou-a e cumprimentou:

"Bom dia, ma'am! Apraz-me encontrá-la aqui fora!"

Ela agarrou as duas mãos dele e disse:

"Bom dia, Lord M! Achei que me faria bem apanhar ar!"

Ele sorriu.

"Emma…Harriet…Se não se importam, eu preciso de falar com Lord M em particular." A Rainha pediu.

"Claro, ma'am!" As duas mulheres responderam em uníssono enquanto faziam uma vénia.

Depois elas afastaram-se alguns passos, até um banco de jardim próximo, enquanto Victoria e Lord M se dirigiam no sentido oposto, até junto do pavilhão do jardim.

Enquanto caminhava ao lado dela, com as mãos atrás das costas e observando-a, ele perguntou:

"Você está mais animada hoje? Vejo que sim!"

Ela parou na frente da entrada do pavilhão, olhou para ele e respondeu:

"Eu estou muito melhor! Eu fiquei mais aliviada deste que eu vos contei o que está a acontecer…Eu guardava este segredo sozinha…"

Então ela entrou no pavilhão do jardim na busca de maior privacidade entre ambos.

Embora ele se sentisse desconfortável com isso, ele seguiu-a.

"Ontem Albert veio pedir-me desculpa…" Ela informou-o virando-se para ele.

"Você estava sozinha?"

"Emma estava do outro lado da porta."

"O que é que o Príncipe lhe disse?" Ele perguntou curioso.

"Que ele tinha errado, que ele perdeu o domínio da razão porque tinha bebido demasiado, que ele tinha alimentado a vida toda o sonho de que teria uma família feliz depois de se casar comigo e que isso não estava a acontecer…" Victoria explicou enquanto ela deambulava por dentro do pavilhão.

Ele seguiu os movimentos dela com os olhos e rodando o corpo sobre si próprio enquanto a ouvia. E então ele observou:

"É preciso reconhecer que a situação do Príncipe não é fácil, ma'am…"

Ela parou, olhou para ele e disse:

"Eu sei que não é. Ele disse também que não queria magoar-me…Ele só queria… que eu me entregasse…"

Sim, e ela não tinha feito isso porque ela o desejava a ele. Melbourne pensou.

"Que resposta é que você que lhe deu?"

"Eu disse-lhe que não o perdoava e que não o queria perto de mim. Depois disso nós não voltámos a falar. Agora, ambos tomamos todas refeições em silêncio."

Melbourne olhou para o exterior do pavilhão observando o verde do jardim.

Ao lado dele, Victoria olhou para o exterior também.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio.

Depois, sem deixar de olhar para o jardim, ele perguntou:

"Até quando é que você acha que conseguirá manter esta situação?"

Ela não sabia o que responder. Ela não tinha uma resposta para essa pergunta. Ela só tinha a certeza de que não queria que Albert fizesse aquilo. Arranjar a coragem para dizer a Lord M o que se passava já tinha sido difícil e demorado. Produzir uma solução era algo que ela não conseguia, ela nem sequer tinha tido disponibilidade mental para pensar nisso. A preocupação até ao dia anterior tinha sido sobretudo contar o que se passava. Para além disso, no fundo de si mesma, ela confiava que Lord M devia produzir uma solução inusitada. Ainda que, aparentemente, nada pudesse ser feito. Mas a produção de uma solução começava, obviamente, por uma retribuição de sentimentos da parte de Lord M…

"Eu não sei…" Ela acabou por responder.

No fundo ela precisava que fosse ele a dar-lhe essa resposta.

"A sua situação é muito complexa…." Ele constatou, rodando a cabeça e olhando para ela.

"Eu sei! Mas eu não quero que Albert me toque!" Ela exclamou olhando para ele também.

"Mas o reino precisa de um herdeiro." Ele frisou, enquanto virava o corpo para ela, não podendo deixar de notar a lógica do dever que estava no cerne do casamento dela. A prioridade naquela união de sangue real.

Victoria achou que ele levava aquela conversa por um caminho, enquanto ela queria que aquela conversa seguisse, exatamente, pelo caminho contrário.

Ela virou-se para ele e agarrou nas duas mãos dele, com as duas mãos dela, enquanto dizia:

"Lord M…" Ela hesitou, antes de completar o que ela queria dizer-lhe.

Eles olharam nos olhos um do outro.

Ele pressentiu o que ela diria a seguir e, por isso, o coração dele acelerou.

Então, esforçando-se para parecer calma, apesar do turbilhão que sentia, ela declarou:

"Eu amo você."

Ele fechou os olhos. Ele sabia que ela iria dizer aquilo, mas ele não conseguia, não ficar atordoado quando aquela mulher, que era, ao mesmo tempo, a Rainha, uma mulher casada e uma jovem virgem, lhe dizia isto a ele, tão claramente e com tanta verdade na voz dela, no olhar e nas mãos que apertavam as dele, por impossibilidade que algo mais de físico pudesse acontecer entre ambos.

Ela esperou que ele voltasse a abrir os olhos, enquanto acariciava as mãos dele entre as dela, e depois continuou:

"Eu sempre amei você! Desde que eu vos conheci…Você deu-me tudo. Aquilo que eu nunca tinha tido!"

"Ma'am…" Ele disse baixinho, sem conseguir reagir de forma mais determinada.

"Por favor, Lord M! Eu preciso de dizer o que eu guardo aqui dentro…"

Ele esperou que ela continuasse.

"Você trouxe-me a certeza para onde existia a dúvida, a segurança para onde existia o medo, a luz para onde existia a escuridão …Você é único e insubstituível! Um ser humano perfeito! Eu não quero nenhum outro homem que não seja você!"

"Você está casada …" Ele notou.

"Porque eu não tive outra hipótese! Você recusou o meu amor em Brocket Hall!" Ela exclamou em tom de protesto.

"E o que é que eu poderia ter feito de diferente?"

"Eu acho que você não me falou a verdade em Brocket Hall…As orquídeas que você me enviou depois tinham outro significado. No baile de máscaras, se eu entendi bem o que você me quis dizer, você contou-me outra história …"

"Você entendeu bem. Eu disse que independentemente da inclinação existente entre duas pessoas, elas podem não estar em condição de se casarem… E você fez o que era certo!"

"Mas não o que me faz feliz!" Ela notou.

Ele largou as mãos dela e afastou-se um pouco mais para dentro do pavilhão enquanto perguntava:

"E que felicidade poderia existir se tivéssemos escolhido um caminho diferente?"

"Toda a felicidade! Com você eu seria a mulher mais feliz do mundo!" Ela exclamou caminhando até mais junto dele.

Ele olhou para ela e falou calmamente, mas de forma determinada:

"Não. Você não seria. Isso é um sonho, uma ilusão! Você não sabe o que é viver com um homem como eu. Você não sabe o quão pesado, escuro, difícil pode ser… Eu não sou apenas aquilo que você vê, eu não sou só aquilo que você me faz ser quando eu estou com você…"

Ela pousou a mão esquerda carinhosamente no antebraço direito dele e disse:

"Então talvez eu pudesse fazer você ser sempre assim…Se eu estivesse sempre com você…"

Ele sorriu. Ela estava sempre tentando desarmá-lo.

"Você nunca poderia ter casado com um homem sem sangue régio. Se ousasse fazer isso, a primeira coisa que teria acontecido de drástico na sua vida era que você teria sido obrigada a abdicar do trono! Nenhum de nós quer isso! Depois você gastaria a sua juventude com um homem demasiado velho e que se tornaria rapidamente sombrio e inútil. E em poucos anos você estaria sozinha no mundo, sem ninguém!" Ele explicou expondo a crua realidade.

Ela tirou a mão do braço dele e as lágrimas afloraram nos olhos enquanto dizia:

"Dito assim, parece que tudo seria mau…"

Repentinamente, ele agarrou os dois braços dela abaixo dos ombros com ambas as mãos.

Ela olhou para as mãos dele, separadas da pele dela apenas pelo tecido das mangas do vestido, e depois olhou para ele. Ele estava a agarrá-la e isso era inédito!

Então ele assegurou num tom convincente:

"Mas é como seria! Na vossa idade parece que será possível ultrapassar todos os obstáculos e concretizar todos os sonhos, que somos invencíveis e que a vida é eterna. Eu sei como é. Mas algumas décadas depois nós percebemos que a vida é cheia de impedimentos intransponíveis e de circunstâncias que nos desagradam."

"Você acha que nós não teríamos sido felizes?" Ela perguntou com um ar triste.

"Eu acho que você, não teria sido feliz!" Ele respondeu, enfatizando a palavra "você" e colocando um pouco mais de pressão nos dedos sobre os braços dela.

"E você teria sido?"

Ele largou os braços dela e respondeu com outra pergunta:

"Que homem não seria feliz?"

"Então você devia ter lutado pela sua felicidade!" Ela exclamou como uma exigência, esticando-se na direção dele.

"Só a sua felicidade me preocupa! E a sua felicidade não seria facilmente encontrada a meu lado. Você deve olhar para o futuro! Com o Príncipe!"

"Eu não posso! Porque o meu tempo presente é feito das memórias do passado com você…"

Ele juntou os dedos das duas mãos e pediu:

"Você deve tentar esquecer as lembranças do passado. Você deve concentrar-se na sua vida atual. Você é casada com um homem apropriado: de sangue real, jovem e que pode produzir um herdeiro para a Coroa."

"Eu não consigo fazer isso! O que Albert fez, não tem perdão!" Ela exclamou abanando a cabeça em sentido negativo.

"Ma'am, com a passagem do tempo você pode recuperar a afeição pelo Príncipe. Agora parece que não, mas eu garanto que o tempo consegue modificar muitas coisas…Mesmo o que parece impossível!"

"Eu não amo Albert!"

"Não é necessário! A maioria dos casamentos não envolve amor. Pode ser tranquilo…Mais tranquilo do que quando há amor. Não há ciúme! O meu casamento foi um casamento por amor e eu não fui feliz!"

"Mas quando há amor…" Ela tentou interpor.

"A vida não é um romance! Você já não é uma menina e deve colocar de lado aquilo que é um sonho idealizado, que lhe colocaria a vida numa desordem, em prol de uma vida real pacífica."

"Eu esperava que você me pudesse ajudar depois que você soubesse do que se passa…" Ela disse com um ar de desilusão no rosto.

"Isso é o que eu estou a fazer, ma'am! Acredite em mim!" Ele exclamou perentório. E depois ele continuou: "Só há um monarca. Neste momento você é essa pessoa. Quando se nasce na sua condição há deveres, obrigações, prioridades…E elas nunca podem ser pessoais. A prioridade é o que for melhor para o Reino e para o Império."

"Então eu preferia ser uma mulher comum!" Ela exclamou irritada e com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Mas você não é uma mulher comum! E, como tal, não pode agir como uma!" Ele enfatizou, subindo o tom de voz.

"Não é isto que eu desejo para a minha vida." Ela constatou angustiada, sentindo-se presa e asfixiada.

"A vida raramente é aquilo que desejamos, ela é apenas aquilo que as circunstâncias permitem que seja." Ele afirmou num tom de resignação.

"Se é só isso que você tem para me dizer, muito obrigada, Lord M!" Ela agradeceu num tom irónico e saiu do pavilhão rapidamente, antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Numa postura irritada, mas, no fundo, com que ela pretendia esconder a desilusão.

Victoria cruzou o espaço do jardim e Emma e Harriet levantaram-se imediatamente do banco em que estavam e apressaram o passo para conseguirem alcançar a Rainha.

Melbourne surgiu na entrada do pavilhão com um semblante triste e preocupado.

Emma olhou para trás e viu-o ficar lá, enquanto ele observava Victoria caminhar na direção do palácio.

"Ma'am! Está tudo bem?" Harriet perguntou enquanto tentava acompanhar o passo da Rainha.

"Agora não, Harriet!"

Harriet e Emma entreolharam-se e ficaram em silêncio.

Quando chegaram à entrada dos aposentos da Rainha, Victoria pediu:

"Eu preciso de ficar sozinha!"

As duas mulheres fizeram uma vénia e Victoria entrou nos seus aposentos fechando a porta.

Assim que se encontrou sozinha ela correu para o quarto e atirou-se para cima da cama para chorar.

Agora a vida dela era isto? Agora ia ser sempre assim? Como ela desejava ser livre! Livre do casamento, livre de Albert e livre da Coroa! Como tinham sido bons aqueles anos em que ela era Rainha e solteira e Lord M era uma presença reconfortante na sua vida! Ela desejava e esperava que Lord M pudesse ajudar, mas não era isso que ele estava a fazer! Ela tinha-lhe dito que o amava! Ela tinha dito! E ele não tinha dito que também retribuía esse sentimento! Ele só lhe dissera que ela tinha de produzir um herdeiro! Com Albert! Se nem Lord M a ajudava então ela estava completamente sozinha naquela sua condição de Rainha e de mulher casada com um homem que não amava e que todos exigiam que ela deixasse que lhe fizesse um filho. Ela sentiu-se tão só! Tão perdida! Chorar era a única coisa que ela podia fazer…

Melbourne ficou algum tempo sozinho no pavilhão do jardim.

O que é que ele tinha feito? O que é que ele tinha estado a dizer-lhe?

O que era melhor para ela, por muito que isso custasse a ela e a ele. O que era certo! Mas que a empurrava para longe dele… Ele optava sempre pelo que era certo para ela e com isso impedia-se sempre a ele próprio de usufruir da felicidade possível nos anos de vida que lhe restavam.

Algumas lágrimas caíram-lhe pelo rosto.

Mas o que ele poderia ter feito de diferente durante aquela conversa? Dizer que a amava? E a seguir qual de duas loucuras possíveis é que eles deviam escolher? Tornarem-se amantes, vivendo escondidos no perigo de serem descobertos, ou fugirem juntos para o outro lado do mundo? Talvez para Melbourne, na Nova Gales do Sul!

Ao menos ele esperava que ela pensasse no que ele lhe tinha dito. Que ela conseguisse compreender a sensatez do que ele tinha exposto.

Talvez com a passagem do tempo ela conseguisse superar o que sentia por ele e resignar-se à sua condição de casada com o Príncipe, conseguindo então cumprir o que era devido...

Skerrett entrou nos aposentos da Rainha para colocar um vestido no quarto de vestir. Ela não sabia que a Rainha estava lá e que tinha pedido para ficar sozinha. Ao pendurar o vestido ela ouviu um choro que vinha do quarto. Então ela aproximou-se da porta do quarto da Rainha e escutou melhor. Deduziu que a Sua Majestade devia estar sozinha. Empurrou a porta com cuidado e espreitou.

A Rainha estava deitada sobre a cama, de barriga para baixo e não a viu entrar.

Skerrett não sabia o que havia de fazer. Se ela devia sair e fingir que não tinha visto nada, ou se ela devia aproximar-se e perguntar o que se passava.

Optou pela segunda hipótese. Ela deu alguns passos no quarto, parou aos pés da cama e perguntou:

"Precisa de ajuda, ma'am?"

Só então Victoria percebeu que a camareira estava ali.

Victoria virou o rosto para ela e confessou:

"Preciso, Skerrett, mas ninguém me pode ajudar…"

"Nem mesmo Lord Melbourne?" Perguntou a rapariga.

"Não, Skerrett! Nem mesmo Lord M!"

Skerrett ficou muito preocupada com esta resposta e disse:

"Mesmo assim…Se houver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer…"

Victoria levantou o corpo e sentou-se. Depois ela arrastou-se na cama para se poder sentar na beira do colchão com os pés para fora. Então ela limpou algumas lágrimas, olhou para Skerrett e perguntou:

"Você pode ser minha amiga?"

A rapariga sentiu-se tocada pela pergunta. A Rainha perguntava-lhe se ela podia ser amiga dela…Mas se nem Lord Melbourne podia ajudar…

"Claro, ma'am!"

"Chegue aqui, sente-se ao meu lado." A Rainha pediu.

Skerrett sentiu-se um pouco embaraçada com aquela intimidade, mas fez o que lhe era pedido. Ela sentou-se na cama ao lado da Rainha.

Victoria virou-se para ela e começou a desabafar:

"Eu não amo o meu marido!"

Skerrett engoliu. Isso ela já tinha percebido. Mas ouvir isto da boca da Rainha…

"Você sabe que o casamento não foi consumado na noite de núpcias…"

A rapariga movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

"E isso nunca aconteceu até hoje."

Victoria fez uma pausa e depois continuou:

"Mas devia acontecer! Eu sou a Rainha e eu preciso de gerar um herdeiro."

"Compreendo, ma'am."

"Mas eu não consigo fazer isso porque…Skerrett prometa-me que você não vai contar a ninguém o que eu vou dizer!"

"Claro, ma'am. Pode confiar em mim."

"Eu amo Lord Melbourne!"

Skerrett fez um pequeno sorriso disfarçado e confessou:

"Eu sei, ma'am."

Victoria ficou atordoada e perguntou:

"Você sabe?"

"Eu tenho olhos… e ouvidos…Essas coisas percebem-se. Quem está muito próximo não pode deixar de perceber…"

Victoria sorriu pela surpresa. Ela a pensar que estava a revelar um segredo!

"Eu estava a chorar porque eu não posso sair deste casamento e esperava que Lord M me ajudasse a encontrar uma solução, mas…ele não o fez…" A Rainha confessou.

"Eu acho que Lord Melbourne só quer o que é melhor para si, ma'am." A camareira disse com sinceridade.

"Eu sei Skerrett, mas neste momento o melhor para mim era tê-lo a meu lado… como homem… e ele não cede…"

"Bem, isso seria algo ilícito, não é, ma'am?" Skerrett perguntou naturalmente.

Victoria achou curiosa a palavra "ilícito". Ela nunca pensara na sua relação com Lord M como algo ilícito. Ela só queria que eles se amassem mutuamente, só isso! E isso era tão certo! Para ela não havia nada de ilícito nisso! Ainda que aos olhos da sociedade assim fosse entendido, claro!

"Sim, Skerrett. Acho que você tem razão…" Victoria não podia deixar de concordar.

Então a rapariga aconselhou:

"Eu acho que deve aguardar, ma'am. Talvez, daqui a algum tempo, exista uma solução. Se Lord Melbourne tiver de ser seu, de alguma forma ele será…"

Victoria gostou de ouvir esta perspetiva. Tinha valido a pena partilhar o que sentia com a camareira.

"Obrigada Skerrett!" A Rainha agradeceu, agarrando as mãos da rapariga.

"Eu fico feliz por poder ajudar."

Desagradavelmente, hoje, que Victoria estava triste e dececionada, não só com os acontecimentos relacionados com Albert, mas também com o excesso de zelo de Lord M, a duquesa de kent vinha almoçar no palácio.

Victoria esforçou-se por parecer bem durante o almoço, mas era óbvio para ela própria que ela não estava a conseguir disfarçar totalmente o estado emocional em que se encontrava e, além disso, era visível que ela e Albert não falavam um com o outro.

No final do almoço Victoria, Albert, a duquesa de kent e alguns membros da Corte dirigiram-se para a sala de estar.

Apesar de bem tratado pela tia, Albert sentia-se incomodado pela indiferença de Victoria e pelo facto de isso ser visível aos olhos das outras pessoas. Ele devia falar com ela para fazer parecer perante os olhares de terceiros que estava tudo bem e ele tinha uma dúvida importante para colocar.

Albert aproximou-se de Victoria quando a viu sozinha num ponto da sala e disse:

"Desculpe, Victoria… Eu preciso de lhe fazer uma pergunta."

"O que é que você quer perguntar?"

"Lord Melbourne esteve aqui ontem e já me constou que hoje ele já esteve outra vez no palácio… Você contou-lhe o que se passa entre nós?"

Ela respondeu de acordo com o que Lord M tinha aconselhado:

"Não, eu não contei a Lord M."

"Muito bem Victoria, eu supus que não, mas como Lord Melbourne é para si um amigo tão próximo…"

"Este assunto é demasiado íntimo, eu não contei a ninguém." Ela assegurou mentindo. E depois exigiu: "E você também não pode fazer isso."

"Claro que não."

Victoria afastou-se de Albert e ele saiu da sala.

Albert ficou mais descansado com a resposta de Victoria de que Lord Melbourne não sabia o que ele tinha feito. Que vergonha que seria se aquele homem soubesse…E o que Lord Melbourne poderia fazer contra ele como retaliação daquele ato vil para com a Rainha, que o Primeiro-ministro tanto adorava?

Para tentar ser gentil Victoria sentou-se no canapé ao lado da mãe.

De imediato a duquesa perguntou:

"Drina há algum problema entre você e Albert?"

"E porque haveria um problema?" Victoria perguntou, fingindo não entender a pergunta da mãe.

"Vocês não falaram um com outro durante o almoço e agora, mal trocaram algumas palavras, Albert saiu de imediato…"

"Eu peço desculpa, Mamã, mas o que acontece entre mim e Albert só diz respeito a nós dois!" Disse Victoria num tom de exasperação.

"Drina! Eu só queria ajudar…"

"Você ajuda se não fizer perguntas." Victoria concluiu, levantou-se do canapé e afastou-se.

Melbourne já tinha estado no Parlamento e já estava em casa ao final do dia, mas nada o fazia parar de pensar na Rainha no pavilhão do jardim naquela manhã. O rosto dela, o que ela lhe dissera…A reação final dela quando tinha saído apressada…

Ela tinha ficado desiludida e a esta hora devia estar a sentir-se perdida e sozinha…Ela sempre buscava nele o apoio necessário para tudo e agora, naquilo que era realmente o mais importante, ele estava a combatê-la.

Talvez se ele escrevesse para ela isso pudesse ajudá-la. E se viesse uma resposta ele ia saber como ela estava.

Então ele sentou-se à sua secretaria e escreveu.

Na procura de isolamento, Victoria estava no quarto de dormir, sentada na cama e tentado distrair-se a ler um livro, quando Skerrett entrou com uma bandeja com uma carta.

"É de Lord Melbourne, ma'am!" Disse a camareira muito entusiasmada. Talvez aquela carta trouxesse algo que fizesse sorrir a Rainha. E depois ela adicionou: "Recebia-a agora mesmo de um lacaio na entrada dos aposentos."

Victoria movimentou-se para fora da cama. Ele teria mudado de ideias? Seria naquela carta que ele declarava que a amava? Ela agarrou a carta rapidamente, quebrou o selo de lacre e leu:

" _South Street, 14 de Abril de 1840_

 _Lord Melbourne apresenta o humilde dever dele para com Vossa Majestade e manifesta por este meio que se sente preocupado com o vosso bem-estar. Hoje, quando Vossa Majestade o deixou sozinho no pavilhão do jardim, Lord Melbourne pôde sentir como Vossa Majestade estava angustiada e desiludida com ele e pode crer que isso lhe corta o coração._

 _No entanto, Lord Melbourne deve apelar para que Vossa Majestade pondere seriamente no que ele lhe disse hoje no pavilhão do jardim. A sensatez deve sempre prevalecer e nortear a nossa conduta._

 _Lord Melbourne reafirma que a única coisa que deseja é que Vossa Majestade seja feliz."_

A carta era agridoce… As palavras dele eram simpáticas e sentidas, mas ele continuava a insistir para que ela pensasse no que ele tinha dito. Em síntese, para Lord M, o lugar dela era ao lado de Albert. No entanto, para Victoria, o lugar dela era ao lado de Lord M.

Victoria pensou no que Skerrett tinha dito. Que talvez daqui a algum tempo surgisse uma solução. Se Lord Melbourne tivesse de ser dela, de alguma forma ele seria.

De facto, ela tinha Albert longe dela nos próximos tempos, devido a um erro do próprio Albert, e ela tinha Lord M junto dela como Primeiro-ministro e, na falta de melhor definição, como amigo. Albert agora não estava em posição de poder dizer nada sobre a proximidade dela com Lord M. Então ela teria que usufruir desta oportunidade e que desfrutar da presença dele. Ele não tinha dito que a amava, mas de tudo o que ele tinha dito ela podia deduzir que sim. O que o impedia de verbalizar isso era o medo das consequências. Então teria de ser ela a agir. Lord M estava muito enganado se achava que ela ia ficar quieta por causa do que ele lhe tinha dito no pavilhão do jardim!

Victoria sentou-se na sua secretária e escreveu uma resposta que ela mandou entregar depois em casa do Primeiro-ministro:

" _Buckingham Palace, 14 de Abril de 1840_

 _A Rainha agradece a carta de Lord M, que leu com muita atenção, e agradece a preocupação expressa._

 _A Rainha confirma que ficou angustiada e muito desiludida com o que Lord Melbourne lhe disse hoje no pavilhão do jardim, mas não pode deixar de considerar os conselhos dados como sábios. No entanto, a Rainha não consegue evitar sentir-se hoje mais sozinha do que nunca_ _e reitera a Lord M que ela deseja intensamente que as circunstâncias fossem diferentes. Lord M sabe como._

 _A Rainha aproveita esta oportunidade para informar Lord M que amanhã, pelas 10 horas, ela estará no parque, no ponto de encontro do costume, à espera de Lord M para um passeio a cavalo."_

Antes do casamento eles montavam a cavalo juntos quase todos os dias, agora acontecera uma única vez depois do casamento. Uma das coisas que ela mais gostava de fazer, e ele também. Então era preciso que isso se tornasse de novo habitual. Hoje ela não lhe fazia um convite, nem lhe perguntava se ele podia passear a cavalo com ela amanhã. Hoje ela apresentava o passeio a cavalo de amanhã como um acontecimento indiscutível. Afinal de contas, ela era a Rainha! Se ele tivesse um impedimento forte que não lhe permitisse ir montar a cavalo com ela no dia seguinte, ele enviaria um aviso de volta. Se ela não recebesse nenhuma mensagem era porque ele estaria lá!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Quando Victoria acordou, ela ouviu que chovia lá fora.

Oh, não! Estava a chover? Se chovesse ela não podia ir montar a cavalo com Lord M!

Victoria levantou-se da cama e foi espreitar à janela.

Chovia, de facto, mas não era demasiado e talvez parasse antes das 10 horas. Lord M não tinha enviado nenhuma mensagem em retorno à carta dela e, portanto, o passeio a cavalo aconteceria. A não ser que chovesse!

Enquanto se vestiu e foi penteada por Skerrett, e depois, enquanto tomou o pequeno-almoço, Victoria estava constantemente alerta para a chuva lá fora. Teria de parar de chover!

Por volta das 9h30m a chuva parou. Finalmente!

Victoria pode então vestir o traje de montar e encaminhar-se para o passeio a cavalo com a escolta habitual de dois cavaleiros. Algum dia ela poderia livrar-se deles?

Melbourne estava à janela a ver chover através do vidro. Apenas de calças, camisa e colete. A chuva lenta, que dava àquela manhã um ambiente triste, mas ao mesmo tempo belo e romântico, era uma metáfora ao seu estado de espírito nos últimos anos. Amar a Rainha, por todos os impedimentos existentes, era um sentimento de uma tristeza profunda, mas também de uma beleza singular e de um romantismo privilegiado.

A carta que ela enviara na véspera estava aberta em cima da secretária. Ele devia ter enviado uma resposta onde dissesse que não podia ir montar a cavalo com ela hoje. Mas ele não tivera força para isso! Agora ali estava ele à espera, a ver se parava de chover, para poder sair para ir passear com ela.

Quando a chuva parou ele movimentou-se no sentido de acabar de se preparar para sair. As botas, o lenço, o casaco, o chapéu e as luvas.

Ele sabia que estava a caminhar à beira do fogo. A qualquer momento ele podia cair e queimar-se. Como uma borboleta que esvoaça à volta da chama de uma vela, atraída pela luz, ele sabia que podia queimar-se. E, no entanto, ele continuava a aproximar-se da chama. O pior era que se ele se queimasse, ele iria queimar Victoria, com ele! Porém, ali estava ele numa agitação para ficar impecável aos olhos dela e mandando selar o seu melhor cavalo!

A antecipação do momento do encontro, no local marcado do parque, estava a deixar ambos num alvoroço interno.

Como de costume ele chegou antes dela, mas ela chegou pouco depois.

Eles observaram-se mutuamente durante a aproximação.

Victoria sentia-se como se tivesse ganho uma batalha! Ele tinha vindo! Ele tinha recusado o amor dela outra vez no dia anterior, mas hoje ele tinha vindo! Se ela continuasse a ganhar batalhas assim talvez ela pudesse ganhar a guerra. Ela não podia desistir.

Como sempre, ela achou que ele ficava esplêndido em cima do cavalo e ele achou que ela era muito elegante naquela pose reta de um corpo de cintura fina.

Ela cumprimentou sorrindo:

"Bom dia, Lord M!"

"Não está muito bom, mas desejo-lhe um bom dia também, ma'am!"

Ela sorriu e depois observou:

"Eu estava preocupada com a chuva…Se não parasse de chover não poderíamos fazer o nosso passeio."

"Parece que a natureza nos favoreceu, então…" Ele concluiu enquanto incitava o cavalo para começar a andar.

Eles fizeram alguns metros de caminho em silêncio ao lado um do outro. Os cavaleiros da escolta seguiam a muitos metros de distância.

Para dizer alguma coisa, e sem nenhuma intenção de voltar ao assunto do dia anterior, ele informou:

"Será a esposa do arquiteto Charles Barry que irá colocar a primeira pedra da obra de reconstrução de Westminster."

"Em quanto é que me tinha dito que a obra está estimada?" Perguntou Victoria.

" Em quase 725.000 libras, mas é óbvio que vai custar muito mais aos cofres do Estado."

"Está previsto que as obras demorem seis anos, não é Lord M?"

"Sim, mas eu aposto que vão demorar muito mais. Presumo que já não estarei a exercer funções políticas no dia em que a Câmara dos Lordes puder sair da Painted Chamber que estamos a usar provisoriamente."

"Não diga isso, Lord M! Você continuará a exercer funções políticas por muitos anos! Eu preciso de si…"

Melbourne compreendeu que o significado de "Eu preciso de si" era mais profundo do que uma mera necessidade política.

Ele sorriu e disse:

"A propósito disso, devo alertar que ultimamente nós temos descurado as nossas reuniões de trabalho, ma'am."

"Nós conseguiremos recuperar! Eu sei como você também gosta de montar a cavalo e podemos usufruir um do outro não apenas em reuniões de trabalho." Victoria declarou com um ar decidido.

Ele sentiu um baque no peito.

Subitamente começaram a cair alguns pingos de chuva. Eles estavam numa zona do parque mais aberta onde existiam apenas algumas árvores dispersas e era necessário que eles se abrigassem.

A copa de um carvalho ancestral, nas imediações, podia servir de proteção para aquela chuva miúda. Ambos apressaram os cavalos até lá.

Muito distanciados deles, os dois cavaleiros da escolta, vendo que a Rainha e o Primeiro-ministro se abrigavam debaixo de uma árvore, decidiram fazer o mesmo numa outra árvore que lhes estava próxima, mas bastante distante do local onde o par que eles seguiam, se recolhia.

Uma vez protegidos debaixo da copa do carvalho, Victoria quis descer do cavalo e, por isso, pediu:

"Lord M, por favor, pode ajudar-me a descer?"

"Claro, ma'am!" Ele respondeu enquanto se apressava a desmontar, passando a perna direita por cima da cabeça do cavalo e saltando para o chão com agilidade e elegância.

Era sempre deslumbrante vê-lo executar aquela desmontagem!

Victoria soltou a perna direita do apoio específico da sela lateral, e ela permaneceu sentada de lado, antes de escorregar pela lateral esquerda do cavalo, enquanto Lord M lhe amparava o corpo lateralmente com ambas as mãos. Sem qualquer pressão que pudesse ser considerada ousada. Apenas para evitar que ela se desequilibrasse na descida.

Poder sentir as mãos dele no corpo, mesmo de forma superficial, rápida e com várias camadas de tecido pelo meio (a camisa interior, o corpete, a camisa do traje e o casaco dela, e as luvas dele), era uma experiência emocionante!

Chegada ao chão, ela deixou-o com os cavalos e caminhou para o lado oposto do tronco da árvore, procurando ficar camuflada pelo largo tronco e deixar de estar visível pelos dois cavaleiros da escolta que aguardavam à distância.

Ele prendeu ambos os cavalos à árvore e caminhou até junto dela. Ela estava de costas para ele, olhando a vastidão do parque em frente. A brisa ligeira fazia esvoaçar as pontas do véu do chapéu que pendiam atrás do elegante pescoço de Victoria. Melbourne posicionou-se ao lado direito dela olhando o campo e a chuva miúda e esparsa que continuava a cair.

Eles ficaram ali em silêncio. Muitas vezes existiam silêncios entre eles. Um entendimento sem palavras.

Era possível sentir o cheiro da terra molhada e Victoria achou que havia qualquer coisa de confortável e de estimulante nesse cheiro.

Ela tinha os braços caídos ao longo do corpo, e ele também. Lord M fazia um movimento que lhe era típico com os dedos da mão esquerda, que consistia em passar o polegar pelos restantes dedos.

Lentamente, Victoria afastou o braço direito do seu próprio corpo, avançando na direção dele. E, então, lentamente, a mão direita dela, enluvada, agarrou a mão esquerda dele, também enluvada.

Ele recebeu o gesto dela com naturalidade. Ele não era capaz de afastar a mão e de não retribuir. Ele precisava do contacto dela.

Eles deram as mãos.

Victoria fechou os olhos, sentindo a força gentil e o calor da mão dele através das luvas.

Eles ficaram assim, de mãos dadas, durante mais algum tempo em silêncio, olhando o campo e a chuva miúda e sentindo o cheiro da terra molhada. Daquele lado do tronco eles não podiam ser vistos pela escolta, mas convinha estar alerta para mais alguém que pudesse aparecer naquele local do parque. Era tão certo para ambos estar assim, ligados por aquela intimidade tão simples, mas de significado tão profundo.

Ela olhou para ele e observou como as pestanas dele eram longas e bonitas. Depois ela voltou a olhar em frente.

"Lord M…"

Ele não disse nada nem se mexeu. Ele esperou.

"Eu quero que você seja meu "companheiro"." Ela concluiu.

O coração dele caiu. Ela estava a propor que eles se tornassem amantes! Como Elizabeth e Robert Dudley. Mas Elizabeth era solteira…

O constrangimento e a indecisão sobre o que era mais apropriado responder fizeram com que ele, sem olhar para ela, reagisse com humor:

"Colocado dessa forma, até parece que você está a propor-me a ocupação de mais um cargo político, ou de uma função na Corte…"

"E há alguma outra posição que lhe pudesse agradar mais ocupar, na Casa Real?" Ela perguntou virando o rosto para ele.

Melbourne riu. Riu de ironia e riu de embaraço. Como a vida podia ser enredada! Ele tinha-a recusado em Brocket Hall e sofrera como um condenado quando ela casara com Albert. Agora que ela já era casada, ele descobria que ela se mantinha virgem por causa dele e ela voltava a tentá-lo, oferecendo-se de forma muito mais explícita do que em Brocket Hall. E já não era só o amor dela que ela lhe oferecia, agora ela oferecia-lhe o próprio corpo. Se ele a tivesse aceitado em Brocket Hall, ainda antes do casamento, as coisas teriam sido mais fáceis, de certa forma.

"Ma'am, eu…" Ele verbalizou, um pouco atrapalhado, enquanto largava a mão dela.

"Você não me ama?" Ela perguntou direta, virando-se para ele.

"Não me faça essa pergunta!" Ele pediu virando-se para trás, visivelmente desconfortável, para desviar o olhar dela.

"Porque não?" Ela insistiu.

A resposta imediata que surgiu no cérebro dele foi: "Porque então eu serei obrigado a responder que sim!" Mas ele abriu a boca e hesitou. Ele não podia confessar isso! Se ele dissesse isso o que é que ela seria capaz de fazer a seguir?

"Porque… não importa o que eu sinto! O que importa são as circunstâncias em que estamos e o que você me está propor é uma loucura!" Ele exclamou sem olhar para ela. O olhar alternando entre o chão e o tronco da árvore.

"Todos os monarcas tiveram amantes." Ela afirmou com naturalidade, aproximando-se mais dele na busca de que ele olhasse para ela.

Ele ficou surpreendido pela forma como ela falava, como se aquilo fosse a situação mais simples do mundo.

"Mas você não pode fazer isso!" Ele pediu, olhando finalmente para ela.

"Porque não? Só porque eu sou uma mulher?" Ela perguntou indignada.

"Porque você é muito melhor do que eles!"

Ela ficou em silêncio durante uns segundos. Ele tinha usado os argumentos dele para a manter afastada quando tinham conversado no pavilhão do jardim. Agora ela ia contar a ele como tinham sido, para ela, aqueles dias antes do casamento! E depois do casamento!

"Você sabe como eu me senti quando eu regressei de Brocket Hall?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu imagino que não tenha sido fácil…" Ele disse embaraçado.

"Dizer que não foi fácil é uma forma de dizer…"

"Mas depois você rapidamente pediu Albert em casamento…" Ele recordou.

Agora era ele que estava interessado em que Victoria explicasse o que se tinha passado com os sentimentos dela entre o regresso de Brocket Hall e o dia daquele maldito casamento!

Ela riu de modo irónico e a seguir ela justificou:

"Eu estava a ser pressionada pelo meu tio e pela minha mãe, a minha condição de Rainha exigia que me casasse, Albert estava ali ao lado à espera de um pedido de casamento…"

Ela parou um pouco e depois continuou, agora num tom que revelava alguma indignação:

"Você tinha-me recusado em Brocket Hall; a seguir, no baile de máscaras, você tinha dito que nós não estávamos em condições de casar; e depois você tinha insistido que eu precisava de um marido…Não havia nenhuma razão para esperar. Não havia esperança! E, se tinha de acontecer, não servia de nada adiar…"

"Compreendo…" Foi a única coisa que ele pôde dizer.

Então ela continuou a contar-lhe o que ele não sabia, num tom que mostrava a opressão que tinha sentido:

"Você não sabe como eu me senti obrigada e insegura quando eu me preparei para fazer o pedido de casamento, como se eu fosse dar um salto no escuro! Você não sabe como eu estava nervosa naquele momento do pedido…"

Depois ela mudou o tom de voz para falar daquilo que acabara por ser positivo:

"Mas a reação de Albert acabou por ser agradável e … ele fez o que você nunca tinha feito. Ele tratou-me como mulher, sem barreiras entre nós…Ele beijou-me…"

"Por favor, ma'am! Eu não preciso dos pormenores!" Ele pediu em desespero.

"Você sente ciúmes de Albert?" Ela perguntou deliciada com essa perspetiva.

Ele olhou para ela e embora não tenha dito nada fez uma expressão de quem considerava que ela só fazia perguntas difíceis, com as quais ele se sentia desconfortável e às quais ele não devia responder.

Ela estava de facto a testá-lo em cada pergunta incómoda. Cada pergunta que ela fazia, à qual ele não respondia, era um sim!

Vendo que ele não ia responder ela continuou em tom de protesto:

"Lord M, você não reagiu quando eu lhe contei que eu tinha pedido a Albert para casar comigo, e que ele tinha aceitado! Eu esperava que você dissesse alguma coisa naquele momento! Alguma coisa que me fizesse voltar atrás, desistir do casamento…"

Ele olhou para ela com ar surpreso. Ela ainda esperava que houvesse um retrocesso naquele momento? Não podia haver um retrocesso naquele momento! Aquele era o caminho certo. Mas ele agarrou apenas a parte prática da situação para poder responder:

"O seu tio interrompeu-nos…Não houve oportunidade de dizer mais nada…"

A partir daqui o tom de voz e a velocidade do diálogo desenvolveu-se em sentido crescente.

"Eu queria que você me tivesse dito que lamentava! Que você me tivesse dito que você não podia conceber a ideia de me ver casada com Albert!"

"Eu não podia dizer isso!"

"Se o meu tio não nos tivesse interrompido você teria dito?"

"Eu não sei o que é que eu teria dito se ele não tivesse entrado…"

"Mas você lamentou?"

"Sim! Sim! Eu lamentei! Eu lamento até hoje! É isso que você quer que eu diga? Victoria, você não sabe nada do que aconteceu comigo!" Ele gritou em desespero, terminando o que dizia pressionando o punho direito no tronco da árvore.

Ela ficou espantada a olhar para ele.

"Você não sabe nada…" Ele disse depois baixinho olhando-a nos olhos.

Ela estava ofegante. Por causa do diálogo acelerado, pela excitação de estar ali com ele a falar sobre aquele assunto, pela confissão dele e pela forma atormentada como ele a tinha feito. E ele tinha-a chamado pelo nome! Ele tinha-lhe chamado Victoria! O nome dela na boca dele era de uma intimidade penetrante!

Victoria achou que os olhos dele brilhavam mais do que era habitual e que isso se devia a lágrimas que queriam brotar. Ela tentou estabilizar a respiração e perguntou calmamente:

"Então você quer contar-me o que eu não sei?" E depois ela acrescentou num terno tom de voz: "Eu gostaria de ouvir…"

No entanto, contrariamente às expectativas dela, ele reagiu de modo transtornado como ela nunca tinha visto:

"Não! Eu já falei demais! Eu não vou dizer mais nada e esta conversa acabou aqui! Parou de chover e nós temos de regressar! Agora!"

Ele caminhou na direção dos cavalos, do outro lado da árvore, na certeza de que ela o seguiria.

Ela ficou chocada com o tom de autoridade dele sobre ela. Ele estava a repreendê-la e ele estava a dar-lhe uma ordem! Ninguém lhe dava ordens a ela! E, no entanto, ela não conseguia reagir e retaliar. Ela ficou calada e limitou-se a segui-lo.

Ele aproximou-se da lateral esquerda do cavalo dela, juntou as duas mãos, encaixando os dedos uns nos outros, com as palmas viradas para cima, e baixou-se um pouco.

Ela sabia o que devia fazer a seguir. Então ela segurou, com a mão direita dela, o apoio para as pernas que existia na sela. Depois ela colocou o pé esquerdo sobre as mãos dele e sentiu que ele a impulsionava para cima. Victoria sentou-se na sela e posicionou as pernas adequadamente no apoio específico. Obviamente, ela usava calças por baixo da saia e nenhuma parte do seu corpo ficava exposta nesta manobra.

Depois de perceber que Victoria estava montada de forma segura, Melbourne soltou o cavalo e entregou-lhe as rédeas sem dizer uma palavra. De seguida ele dirigiu-se ao seu próprio cavalo, soltou-o e montou-o rapidamente, fazendo-o rodar em sentido contrário.

Sem esperar pela vontade dela, ele incitou o cavalo dele a andar e ela seguiu-o a poucos passos de distância, os quais conseguiu recuperar rapidamente para poder caminhar ao lado dele.

Depois de terem passado pelos dois cavaleiros da escolta estes seguiram a Rainha e o Primeiro Ministro.

O percurso de volta foi feito em silêncio.

Ele estava capaz de explodir! Ele estava furioso com ela e com ele próprio e com Albert e com toda aquela situação complexa e ridícula e torturante! Ela era teimosa e irritante com toda aquela insistência que os conduziria à ruína! E ele estava a fraquejar na sua tentativa de controlar a situação!

Ela estava frustrada porque ele não tinha dito o que ela queria e porque aquela conversa tinha acabado de forma abrupta e porque ele tinha sido verbalmente desagradável! Mas se ela analisasse aquela conversa, ele tinha dito muita coisa…Ele sentia ciúmes! E ele não dissera que a amava porque era efetivamente isso o que ele sentia! E pelo desespero dele e pela reação intempestiva inédita, o efeito do casamento dela sobre ele tinha sido muito mais devastador do que ela podia imaginar. Ela queria que ele lhe contasse como tinha sido! E ela tinha mais coisas para lhe dizer e com aquele corte abrupto da conversa ele tinha impedido que ela pudesse dizer tudo o que precisava. Agora ele estava irritado e não valia a pena dizer mais nada. Ela apenas esperava que aquele estado de espírito dele passasse depressa.

"Bem, ma'am, a partir daqui eu sigo para casa. A vossa escolta acompanha-vos até ao palácio." Disse ele, tentando disfarçar a impaciência, quando atingiram, de novo, ponto de encontro de onde tinham partido.

"Lord M…Não me quer acompanhar até ao palácio? Podíamos reunir agora durante algum tempo antes do almoço…" Ela sugeriu na tentativa de que mais algum tempo juntos permitisse uma reconciliação.

"Desculpe, ma'am. Eu não estou com disposição para reunir agora…" Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela.

Ela já presumia que a resposta dele seria negativa, mas não pôde deixar de ficar triste e desiludida. Ele ia-se embora, ela não voltaria a vê-lo hoje e, além disso, ele estava chateado com ela.

"Compreendo…Tenha um bom resto dia, então…" Ela acabou por concordar.

"Bom trabalho, ma'am."

Ele partiu e ela ficou alguns segundos parada, a vê-lo afastar-se de costas para ela. Depois Victoria esporou o cavalo e voltou para o palácio.

Agora, cada vez que se encontravam eles acabavam separados. O amor de ambos, que devia uni-los, estava a afastá-los. Mas ela não podia evitar falar naquele assunto quando estava com ele. Aliás, sempre que estavam juntos ela só desejava falar naquele assunto. Agora, que ele já sabia de tudo, não interessava falar de mais nada.

Contudo, hoje ela não tinha vontade de chorar por causa do desacordo durante o passeio a cavalo. Hoje ela precisava de analisar o que tinha acontecido.

Ela não tinha gostado que ele ficasse bravo, claro, mas ao mesmo tempo, agora que ela recordava o que ele tinha dito e feito lá debaixo daquela árvore, ela achava que tudo aquilo dava a ele um ar sedutor! A forma como ele tinha gritado com ela, o facto de ele lhe ter dado uma ordem e de lhe ter chamado Victoria, a atuação dele em silêncio a ajudá-la a montar a cavalo e depois a montar o cavalo dele de forma repentina… Aquela recordação deixava-a sem chão!

"Oh, Lord M, Lord M! Você está a perder o controlo! Isso deve significar alguma coisa…E isso pode vir a ser muito favorável…" Victoria pensou.

Mas ela não queria que existisse entre eles aquele mau estar. Ela podia escrever-lhe para tentar recuperar as coisas e para tentar saber quando é que ele voltaria ao palácio.

Então, na repetição de um hábito aprazível, ao final da tarde, ela sentou-se e escreveu.

Ela tinha-lhe proposto que fossem amantes! Ela devia estar a enlouquecer! E queria enlouquecê-lo juntamente com ela! Ela não sabia o que estava a propor, o que isso implicava, todos os perigos que estavam associados a uma situação dessa natureza! Melbourne estava atordoado com a atuação de Victoria.

A culpa era dele que fora um tolo e a afastara antes do casamento. Contrariamente ao que ele queria que ela tivesse feito, Victoria, embora casada, continuava fixada nele, agora de forma muito mais explícita. De facto, o sistema social e político em que eles se inseriam é que tinha a culpa. A lei não permitia a união da Rainha com alguém sem sangue régio, como ele, e o Parlamento e a Coroa não podiam formar um casal.

Ele tinha confessado que lamentava que ela tivesse casado com Albert. Porque é que ele tinha dito tal coisa? Ele estava a abrir possibilidades na cabeça dela! Isso não era admissível! Então ele queria que ela cumprisse o dever de fidelidade para com o marido e para com a Inglaterra e agora ele dizia que lamentava o casamento dela com o Príncipe? Onde é que iriam chegar as coisas entre eles?

A carta dela chegou.

Mais uma carta, pois! Ele podia prever isso. Depois dos acontecimentos da manhã, agora ela vinha tentar remendar as coisas, e recuperar a paz entre ambos.

Ele leu:

" _Buckingham Palace, 15 de Abril de 1840_

 _A Rainha espera que Lord M esteja mais calmo a esta hora. Não era intenção da Rainha inquietar Lord M da forma que parece que ele ficou perturbado._

 _A Rainha compreende o desconforto que Lord M sente com o assunto discutido durante o passeio a cavalo de hoje de manhã e só deseja que esse assunto não seja uma barreira entre ambos e que o relacionamento com Lord M retome a paz anterior._

 _A Rainha deseja também saber quando é que Lord M pensa que ele poderá regressar ao palácio. Para retomarmos as nossas reuniões pelas quais Lord M manifestou legítima preocupação."_

Claro, ela usava a necessidade de reunirem como o motivo para querer saber quando é que ele poderia voltar ao palácio.

Ele respondeu:

" _South Street, 15 de Abril de 1840_

 _Lord Melbourne apresenta o humilde dever dele para com Vossa Majestade e informa Vossa Majestade que ele está agora mais calmo._

 _Lord Melbourne agradece que Vossa Majestade compreenda o desconforto dele para com o assunto discutido hoje de manhã e também deseja que haja tranquilidade entre ambos. Para tal seria útil que Vossa Majestade não voltasse a abordar o assunto em causa._

 _Lord Melbourne também pede desculpa a Vossa Majestade pelo tom de voz usado durante a conversa de hoje de manhã, pelo tratamento dado a Vossa Majestade – que pode ter parecido desrespeitoso – e pelo eventual abuso de autoridade, se Vossa Majestade assim o tiver considerado._

 _Lord Melbourne não sabe quando poderá regressar ao palácio. Quando for oportuno Vossa Majestade será avisada com antecedência."_

Ele estava a colocar o selo na carta quando ouviu a porta abrir e percebeu que alguém entrava na biblioteca.

Melbourne virou-se para ver quem era, lembrando-se do dia em que Victoria ali aparecera sem aviso prévio. Por Deus, ela não podia aparecer ali agora!

"Ah! Emily, é você!" Ele exclamou mostrando-se aliviado e levantando-se da cadeira.

"Sim, William! Quem é que você esperava que fosse?" Ela perguntou enquanto caminhava, com desenvoltura, até ele.

Emily beijou-o e ele disse:

"Eu não sei…Eu não esperava ninguém…"

Ela olhou para ele com ar de quem desconfiava que ele escondia alguma coisa com aquele ar atrapalhado e disse sorrindo:

"Bem, fosse quem fosse, acho que você ficou mais descansado por ser eu, em vez de ser essa mulher…"

"Mulher? Quem é que falou em mulheres?" Ele perguntou, tentando colocar um ar indignado, de quem estava a ser falsamente acusado de um crime.

"Oh, William! Eu conheço-vos! Sempre que você está em apuros é por causa de uma mulher!" Emily exclamou enquanto, em passo acelerado, já se encaminhava novamente para a porta da biblioteca.

Melbourne não pôde fazer mais nada além de sorrir, enquanto ele ouvia Emily dizer-lhe do hall:

"Vim colocar a sua casa em ordem!"

Victoria recebeu a resposta de Lord M.

Oh! Ele não dizia quando ele voltaria!

Mas ele dizia estar mais calmo, ele dizia que também desejava a paz entre ambos e ele pedia desculpa pela reação intempestiva. Tudo coisas boas.

No entanto, ele não queria que ela falasse sobre "aquele assunto" outra vez!

Bem, havia uma diferença entre aquilo que ele não queria e aquilo que ela mais desejava!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Passaram-se alguns dias e Lord M não voltou ao palácio.

Victoria estava à beira do colapso! Porque era difícil não o ver e não ter a presença dele; e porque da última vez que tinham estado juntos as coisas não tinham terminado da melhor maneira. Ele tinha dito que a avisaria quando pudesse retornar, mas ele nunca mais tinha enviado nenhuma carta e isso deixava-a desesperada. E também era verdade que as reuniões entre eles estavam atrasadas…

Então ela escreveu:

" _Buckingham Palace, 21 de Abril de 1840_

 _A Rainha espera que Lord M se encontre plenamente bem e confessa que sente a falta do conselho confiável dele e da sua presença calorosa._

 _A Rainha tem diversos assuntos políticos pendentes para discutir com Lord M, aqueles que não foram discutidos na semana passada mais os que entretanto se acumularam._

 _A Rainha está preocupada porque Lord M não disse mais nada depois da última carta._

 _Lord M pode enviar uma mensagem à Rainha onde ele diga o que se passa e quando vai regressar?_

 _A Rainha aguarda, ansiosamente, por uma resposta."_

Melbourne leu a carta e, ainda que não tivesse nenhuma intenção de voltar ao palácio, sentiu-se obrigado a responder. Não era a ausência de desejo de vê-la que o impedia de ir ao palácio, mas o receio de que a conversa dela voltasse ao mesmo assunto dos encontros anteriores, e ele temia as consequências disso. Não ir até lá era uma forma de impedir uma catástrofe.

Então ele escreveu:

" _South Street, 21 de Abril de 1840_

 _Lord Melbourne apresenta o humilde dever dele para com Vossa Majestade e informa que tem estado muito ocupado nos últimos dias entre a atividade parlamentar e reuniões de gabinete._

 _Lord Melbourne pede desculpa se tem descurado as obrigações dele para com Vossa Majestade e se está em falta em facultar-vos informação e em prestar-vos conselho._

 _Assim que seja possível Lord Melbourne irá reunir com Vossa Majestade."_

"Blá, blá, blá!" Victoria exclamou desiludida quando acabou de ler a carta.

Ele desculpava-se e ficava tudo como estava! Ela continuava sem ele e sem saber quando lhe voltaria a colocar os olhos em cima!

Hoje Albert ia passar revista às tropas do 11th Hussars, o regimento de cavalaria do exército britânico, criado em 1715, que em 1840 tinha sido renomeado 11th (Prince Albert's Own) Hussars e do qual o consorte da Rainha se tornaria Coronel.

Victoria considerou que devia acompanhá-lo na cerimónia, pois Lord M tinha dito que não se devia deixar passar para a opinião pública a desconfiança de que alguma coisa não estava bem entre a Rainha e o Príncipe.

"Albert, espere! Eu vou com você!" Ela exclamou decidida quando se cruzou com ele, já fardado, num dos corredores do palácio.

"Porque é que você quer ir? Este é o meu regimento!" Albert reclamou como quem sentia que ela lhe estava a querer tirar o pouco que tinha.

"Pode ser o seu regimento, mas é o meu exército!" Ela lembrou.

Albert sentiu, mais uma vez, que tudo o que possuía só existia porque era uma concessão deste país estrangeiro, que tinha permitido relutante que ele se tornasse marido da Rainha de Inglaterra, e uma doação da soberania de Victoria.

"Eu não gastarei muito tempo a vestir-me." Ela informou e continuou pelo corredor.

Albert suspirou, mas não podia fazer nada. Agora que ele ia brilhar no seu novo uniforme, Victoria vinha para ofuscá-lo!

A Rainha e o Príncipe dirigiram-se a cavalo para o local onde as tropas perfiladas os aguardavam.

Num palanque próximo estavam sentadas para assistir à cerimónia algumas proeminentes figuras políticas e militares, incluindo o Primeiro-Ministro.

Melbourne observou a entrada da Rainha e do Príncipe a cavalo no recinto ao ar livre.

Victoria observou Lord M à distância. Ela sabia que hoje ele estaria aqui. Também por isso ela quisera vir.

Victoria e Albert pararam no local adequado e aí se mantiveram, em cima dos cavalos, enquanto o regimento desfilava na sua frente.

Victoria desejou que fosse Lord M que estivesse ali a seu lado, como tinha estado em outras ocasiões.

Melbourne constatou, mais uma vez, como ela era esplêndida assim fardada! Ela era sempre esplêndida, mas o uniforme dava-lhe imponência e acrescentava-lhe um fascínio peculiar por lhe conferir um atributo comumente masculino.

Ele ainda não tinha visto o Príncipe depois do infeliz incidente descrito por Victoria. Ele era a única pessoa ali que sabia que o casamento da Rainha ainda não tinha sido consumado, que aquele homem ainda não tinha obtido aquilo a que tinha direito como marido dela e a razão pela qual isso ainda não acontecera: ele próprio, William Lamb.

Por muito entusiasmante que fosse vê-la, era perturbador recordar os acontecimentos das últimas duas vezes que tinham estado juntos. Aquilo que ela lhe tinha dito e aquilo que ele próprio não conseguira evitar dizer. Mas, como sempre na vida, aquilo que era proibido exercia um atração especial.

"Eles formam um belo casal!" Wellington, sentado à direita de Melbourne, despertou-o dos seus pensamentos.

"É verdade…" Ele teve de concordar.

"E o soldadinho alemão está muito orgulhoso do seu regimento…Um homem que nunca soube o que é a guerra!" Wellington observou crítico.

"Faz parte das prerrogativas do Príncipe…" Melbourne constatou, como algo inevitável.

A Rainha e o Príncipe vieram sentar-se nas cadeiras que lhe estavam destinadas no centro do palanque para assistirem às restantes demonstrações das tropas.

Todos os presentes se levantaram à chegada do casal real. Melbourne teve de disfarçar a repugnância que sentia pelo Príncipe. Agora que ele estava a par de tudo o que tinha acontecido, suportar a presença de Albert era mais difícil.

Victoria passou os olhos profundamente por Lord M antes de se sentar ao lado dele. Albert à esquerda dela e Lord M à sua direita.

"Os novos uniformes são muito bonitos, não acha Lord M?" A Rainha perguntou aproximando um pouco a sua cabeça ao Primeiro-ministro, mas sem deixar de olhar em frente.

"Bonitos eles podem ser, mas eles também são caricatos…" Ele segredou.

"Porquê, Lord M?" Ela perguntou curiosa, agora olhando para ele.

"A cor das calças, ma'am. Nenhum outro regimento britânico possui calças de cor carmim."

"Sim, mas eles não podem ser diferentes?"

"Talvez, mas o incidente mais embaraço para o 11th Hussars foi a emboscada que uma tropa do regimento sofreu em 1811, em Espanha, em San Martín de Trevejo. Os soldados foram forçados pelos franceses a procurar abrigo num pomar, o que deu origem ao apelido do regimentode "Cherry Pickers". E agora os "Cherry Pickers" usam calças "cherry"…"

Victoria não conseguiu evitar rir com aquela alusão.

Albert, embora não soubesse o motivo do riso, olhou para ela com um ar reprovador daquele comportamento.

Quando a cerimónia terminou todos se levantaram e Victoria e Albert cumprimentaram as individualidades presentes.

Melbourne colocou nesse cumprimento, o ar dele mais natural possível.

Victoria perguntou então a Lord M:

"Vai acompanhar nos até ao palácio?"

"Obrigada, ma'am, mas Emily está lá em minha casa e eu prometi almoçar com ela"

Victoria forçou-se a sorrir. Ele devia estar a falar verdade, mas ela percebeu que aquilo também não deixava de ser uma forma de ele evitar ir ao palácio e de estar com ela. E com Albert, também.

Melbourne regressou a casa para almoçar com Emily. Depois de ter estado lá em casa na semana passada, esta semana ela tinha decidido voltar.

Enquanto ele se dirigia para casa na carruagem Melbourne pensava na sua situação atual. Ele estava metido num problema tremendo. Ele não queria que a vida dele estivesse naquela situação e não queria que a vida de Victoria também estivesse naquelas circunstâncias, mas os sentimentos são incontroláveis, manifestam-se simplesmente. Se ele não a amasse aquilo seria muito mais simples. Ele nunca permitiria que as coisas chegassem ao ponto de ocorrer algo ousado entre eles, ele iria simplesmente repeli-la e nada aconteceria. Mas ele amava-a e desejava-a e esse era o seu grande problema. De facto, ele era a detonador. Se ele não tivesse vontade de agir ele nunca o faria e aquilo nunca aconteceria. Mas se o detonador tinha tanta vontade de fazer a bomba explodir, tal como ela…

"William… Eu estava mesmo a ser necessária nesta casa! Quando eu não venho aqui durante muito tempo o vosso mordomo e os vossos criados, deixados sozinhos, começam a descurar os cuidados com a casa. Você não tem mão neles…" Emily discursou enquanto seguia o irmão, desde que ele entrou à porta de casa, e entregou o chapéu ao mordomo, até que ele atingiu a porta da biblioteca.

"Eu tenho muito mais com o que me preocupar, Emily." Disse ele entrando na biblioteca e despindo o casaco.

"Pois, para você tudo está certo, não é? Não importa se há livros espalhados pelo chão, se você não almoça, se você bebe toda uma garrafa de bebida e se você dorme numa poltrona…"

Ele colocou o casaco nas costas de uma cadeira e, enquanto voltava a encaminhar-se para fora da biblioteca, disse:

"Por favor Emily, que desagradável se cada vez que você vem aqui a minha casa é para repreender o modo como eu vivo!"

"Eu preocupo-me com você! E você sabe disso!" Emily sustentou, enquanto atravessavam os dois o hall a caminho da sala de jantar.

E depois ela continuou, já na sala de jantar, enquanto eles se sentavam à mesa:

"Os criados são o espelho do dono da casa. Se você não impõe ordem e regras na sua vida doméstica, eles fazem o que querem, ou melhor, não fazem o que devem!"

"Eu organizo-me no meio do caos. Se eu arrumar as minhas coisas eu deixo de saber onde elas estão." Ele explicou.

Então ele lembrou-se da biblioteca e temendo o que ela podia fazer ele ordenou:

"Você está proibida de mandar alguém organizar a biblioteca!"

"Não se preocupe! Eu não mexo em nada lá…Todas aquelas cartas que você guarda…"

"Emily, você andou a ler a minha correspondência?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Eu sou um túmulo! Você sabe!" Ela assegurou.

William suspirou.

Depois do almoço estar servido e de eles terem começado a comer, ela introduziu o tema onde, no fundo, ela queria chegar:

"Tão elegante lá fora, tão maravilhoso na vossa imagem, e aqui em casa é isto… Sabe do que é que você precisa? Você precisa de uma esposa!"

"Por favor, não me venha com esse assunto outra vez!" Ele pediu incomodado.

"Repare que eu disse uma esposa e não uma mulher…Isso, você arranja por aí com facilidade e não lhe serve para nada…"

"Eu já tive uma esposa."

"Sim, mas essa aí, infelizmente, não serve como exemplo para ninguém! Nem como mulher, quanto mais como esposa! O que você precisa é de alguém que seja realmente adequado para a posição que você ocupa na sociedade e que saiba gerir uma casa. Desde que você se tornou Primeiro-ministro que eu faço de anfitriã na sua casa e administro o que eu posso, mesmo à distância e não estando sempre aqui. E você sabe que eu faço isso com prazer, mas se você tivesse uma esposa você teria um verdadeiro lar."

"Ou isso, ou mais uma série de problemas…" Disse ele, em descrédito das vantagens que ela apontava.

"É incompreensível como é que você faz tanto sucesso entre as mulheres e nunca conseguiu ter uma vida conjugal feliz. Como é que você faz tanto sucesso entre as mulheres e só teve problemas com elas. Com aquela com quem você foi casado e com todas as outras…"

"Eu preferia que elas não se interessassem por mim. E pelos vistos eu não sei escolher. Eu nunca acertei até hoje…"

"Então… talvez eu deva ajudar…" Ela sugeriu.

"Você está louca?" Ele perguntou chocado pela ideia dela.

"William, eu só quero fazer sugestões. Você é que escolhe. Mas as minhas sugestões já vêm selecionadas criteriosamente, claro."

"Eu não acredito no que eu estou a ouvir! Você acha que eu vou casar com uma mulher que você sugerir?"

"Você precisa de uma sensibilidade feminina que ajude a mostrar qual é a melhor escolha. Os homens são uns tontos. Os vossos critérios de seleção não são os mais acertados. Vocês só olham para decotes e para o que imaginam debaixo das saias dos vestidos, mas uma esposa para um homem como você tem de ter mais do que isso."

"Eu não quero casar! Será que você é capaz de aceitar isso?"

"É um desperdício. Um homem tão bonito como você, sozinho nesta casa! Eu diria até que nos últimos meses você tem estado enterrado em vida. Você precisa de alguém que o tire dessa letargia. Mas eu não quero que você arranje mais um caso passageiro que só lhe traga problemas, como essa puta da Caroline Norton."

"Não fale dela dessa forma!" Ele pediu.

"Porque não? Ela não vos deu problemas suficientes?"

"Ela é minha amiga."

"Se você acha…" Disse Emily com ar de quem desprezava Caroline.

Então ela olhou para ele durante alguns segundos em silêncio e depois disse convicta:

"Eu acho que o que você precisa é de uma mulher mais jovem que vos eleve o espirito! Uma mulher jovem pode ser um problema em alguns aspetos, mas ao mesmo tempo é alguém que vos trará alegria. Você não pode casar com uma mulher da sua idade que já seja aborrecida. Você precisa de vida nesta casa! E você precisa de filhos! Uma mulher da sua idade já não poderia dar vos filhos. Bonito como você é, há muitas mulheres jovens que suspiram por você. O que muitas delas – mesmo as já casadas – dariam, para ter um homem como você em vez dos maridos patetas!"

Ele pensou que era isso mesmo que estava a acontecer. Victoria era uma mulher jovem, que elevava o espírito dele (e a carne) e que lhe poderia dar filhos. E ela suspirava por ele e só queria ver-se livre do marido pateta. Se Emily soubesse…

"Veja como eu estou feliz com Henry. E Frederick está apaixonado por aquela mulher muito mais jovem do que ele."

Para que ela se calasse ou, pelo menos, para que ela parasse de falar naquele assunto, Melbourne disse:

"Eu vou pensar na sua ideia e depois eu digo o que eu decidi. Mas, por favor, não faça nada antes disso!"

Emily sorriu como se já tivesse alcançado uma vitória. A seguir ao almoço ela iria para o seu Almack, um dos clubes da alta sociedade londrina de que ela era patrona. Ela, que organizava os jantares e os bailes no clube, e que tinha nas mãos dela toda a alta sociedade londrina, teria de arranjar uma mulher apropriada para William!

No Sábado de tarde Albert apareceu à porta da sala de estar de Victoria. Agora, quando ele aparecia, ele vinha sempre com um ar de cachorrinho que tinha feito asneira. E se ele aparecia fora das horas das refeições ou fora da hora dos compromissos conjuntos era porque ele vinha pedir alguma coisa.

Antes que ele falasse, Victoria, que estava a desenhar, disse:

"Pode entrar Albert. O que é que você deseja?"

"Victoria, eu tive uma ideia, mas eu preciso da sua concordância." Disse ele entrando na sala.

"Que ideia foi essa?"

"Eu gostaria de ir para Windsor durante alguns dias. Eu gosto de estar lá e eu gostaria de organizar uma caçada."

"Uma caçada?"

"Sim, uma caçada aos veados. Eu falarei com o guarda-florestal de Windsor e queria convidar os nobres da Corte para participarem. Isso seria uma atividade interessante para toda a nobreza e uma forma de eu estreitar relações com os nobres ingleses."

Victoria achou que tinha de o deixar fazer alguma coisa e não havia nada de negativo em deixá-lo organizar uma caçada. Aliás, isso até era uma forma de o manter longe dela…

"Parece-me uma boa ideia. Você pode organizar essa caçada e pode ir para Windsor quando quiser." Ela concordou.

"Mas eu pretendia que você também fosse para lá…Quer dizer, seria estranho se houvesse um evento de grande dimensão em Windsor e se a Rainha não fosse, mais estranho ainda se nós somos recém-casados e eu vou para Windsor e você fica em Londres…" Albert explicou.

Ela lembrou-se de novo de que publicamente era preciso fazer parecer que tudo estava bem. Mas ela não iria para Windsor deixando Lord M em Londres! Ele também teria de ir! Então ela disse:

"Muito bem Albert. Comece a organizar essa caçada e diga-me o mais rápido possível para quando é que você prevê que isso poderá acontecer. Eu preciso de organizar os meus compromissos em função desse acontecimento."

"Obrigada, Victoria!"

Victoria recebeu uma mensagem de Lord M ao final do dia que informava apenas que ele iria ao palácio na próxima Segunda-feira.

Na Segunda feira de manhã, Victoria estava ansiosa à espera de Lord M.

A escolha do vestido e do penteado já tinha sido uma dificuldade na busca daquilo que mais a favorecia e Skerrett não pudera evitar rir disfarçadamente ao ver tanto nervosismo.

A reunião decorreu normalmente, como se "aquele assunto" nunca tivesse sido discutido entre eles. Ela sabia que ele não queria que ela abordasse essa matéria e, de facto, eles tinham de falar de política. O dever exigia isso!

Todavia, era impossível para ambos, não pensar "naquele assunto" no meio dos temas do governo e da atualidade política.

No final da reunião ela levantou-se da cadeira e deu alguns passos na sala, de costas para ele.

Melbourne permaneceu sentado, observando a forma como as ancas dela, balançavam o vestido enquanto ela caminhava.

Victoria virou-se para ele e informou:

"Albert está a organizar uma caçada em Windsor. Ainda não sei a data, mas quando isso acontecer você virá connosco."

"Eu, ma'am?" Ele perguntou surpreendido, levantando-se da cadeira.

Ele não estava com disposição de ir para Windsor e ficar lá a partilhar o espaço com Albert.

"Claro! Albert pretende arregimentar toda a nobreza para este evento."

"Mas eu já nem me interesso por caçar há vários anos…"

"Mas você não precisa de caçar! Você vai para que possamos colocar as nossas reuniões em dia. Não foi você que me tinha alertado que estávamos a descurar as nossas reuniões. Continuamos com muito trabalho em atraso que podemos fazer lá."

Não havia nada a fazer. Ela não iria desistir. E a luta interna dele, se por um lado isso o puxava para que ele não fosse, por outro lado empurrava-o para ir.

"Muito bem, ma'am. Eu farei vos companhia em Windsor." Ele concordou sorrindo.

Victoria sentiu o interior dela em elevação!

Chegou o dia em que Victoria iria para Windsor por causa da caçada organizada por Albert. Ele já tinha ido na véspera, mas Victoria só seguia hoje por causa dos seus compromissos reais.

Victoria viajou acompanhada por Emma e Harriet. Entre as pessoas da sua comitiva seguiam também Lehzen e Skerrett.

Lord M só chegaria ao final do dia, antes do jantar.

Hoje parecia que todos os caminhos ir dar a Windsor, com a quantidade de carruagens da nobreza que, vindas de diversos locais, se dirigiam para o antigo castelo.

No castelo havia uma grande agitação devido ao elevado número de pessoas para acomodar e devido aos preparativos da caçada que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Porém, alguns dos convidados iriam ficar alojados no pavilhão de caça de Winkfield – próximo da grande floresta de Windsor, onde iria decorrer a caçada – que tinha salas de receção no rés-do-chão e quartos no primeiro andar.

Lord M chegou mesmo antes do jantar.

Victoria caminhou com urgência para ele quando o viu entrar no salão.

Eles deram as mãos e ela exclamou:

"Lord M! Seja bem-vindo!

"Ma'am! Obrigada!

"Fez uma boa viagem?" Ela perguntou muito sorridente e completamente fixada nele.

"Sem incidentes, ma'am!"

Ela largou as mãos dele e disse:

"Ótimo! Amanhã eu gostaria de sair cedo para assistir aos preparativos da caçada e eu quero que me faça companhia. Quando todos tiverem partido para caçar, nós poderemos dar um passeio a cavalo."

"Mas eu pensava que nós devíamos reunir, ma'am…" Ele lembrou.

"Sim, mas faremos isso mais tarde. Eu quero assistir."

Ele constatou como os acontecimentos se estavam a tornar imprevisíveis, mas ele não podia, nem ele queria, contrariar nada do que ela decidia e, por isso, ele teve de concordar:

"Então eu irei acompanhá-la!"

Albert aproximou-se de ambos.

Por todas as razões, Victoria sentiu-se incomodada pela presença dele.

"Boa noite, Lord Melbourne!"

"Boa noite, Vossa Alteza." O Primeiro-ministro cumprimentou, tentando parecer gentil.

"Também nos acompanha na caçada de amanhã?" Albert perguntou.

"Não, Vossa Alteza. A caça é algo que hoje em dia já não está entre os meus passatempos. Prefiro atividades mais pacíficas, como a jardinagem."

"Compreendo. Você veio então para Windsor porque…" Disse Albert na tentativa de perceber o que é que ele fazia ali.

"Eu estou apenas ao serviço de Her Majestade! Como sempre!" Melbourne respondeu.

Albert não disse mais nada e Victoria sorriu.

Depois do jantar, Melbourne acompanhou os restantes convivas até ao grande salão. Victoria era algo delicioso de se ver, parecia uma borboleta esvoaçando num jardim. Mas ele não tinha vontade de ficar ali, a fazer conversa de circunstância com as pessoas presentes, e decidiu aposentar-se. Por isso, ele foi despedir-se da Rainha que estava acompanhada por algumas damas num ponto do salão:

"Ma'am…Desculpe interromper…"

As damas afastaram-se.

"Sim, Lord M?"

"Eu peço desculpa por me retirar tão cedo, mas eu prefiro ir deitar-me, eu estou cansado da viagem…"

Victoria ficou um pouco desiludida com a informação, mas disse:

"Claro, Lord M. Você é que sabe."

"E amanhã temos de nos levantar cedo…" Ele adicionou.

"Sim, claro, uma boa noite!"

"Boa noite, ma'am!"

Ele saiu do salão e Victoria ficou a vê-lo afastar-se.

Ele já tinha saído quando ela decidiu sair atrás dele.

"Lord M!" Ela chamou no corredor atrás das costas dele.

Ele virou-se e ela caminhou até ele.

Melbourne verificou o espaço do corredor que os olhos dele alcançavam. Eles estavam sozinhos e ele temeu o que ela ia dizer ou fazer a seguir.

"Eu ordenei que arrumassem os seus aposentos com todo o cuidado, e eu mesma fui esta tarde verificar se estava tudo como eu pedi." Ela informou.

"Obrigada, ma'am!"

"Você raramente utiliza os seus aposentos aqui em Windsor e eu não sei se estará tudo como gosta, mas se houver alguma coisa que não esteja do seu agrado é só dizer-me. Eu mesma me encarregarei para que isso seja resolvido." Disse ela com um cuidado para com ele que era notório no tom de voz.

"Deve estar tudo ótimo, obrigada! Eu não sou exigente. Tenho a certeza que existe uma cama e isso já é mais do que eu podia desejar. Para mim uma poltrona já seria suficiente…"

Ela sorriu ligeiramente. Um misto de divertimento e de tristeza. Divertimento pela forma despretensiosa como ele falava, tristeza porque ela sentia alguma apreensão que ele não se preocupasse com ele próprio e também porque ele iria refugiar-se nos aposentos dele e ela ficaria a sentir-se sozinha num salão cheio de gente.

A manhã chegou com os primeiros raios de sol e com eles a agitação dos ocupantes do castelo e do pavilhão de caça.

Victoria dirigiu-se a cavalo com Lord M e uma escolta de dois cavaleiros até ao local onde decorriam os últimos preparativos para a caçada, nas imediações do pavilhão de caça. Havia todo um alvoroço de cavalos, cavaleiros armados, caçadores apeados e cães de caça.

Quando os caçadores partiram para a floresta, Victoria e Lor sua escolta encaminharam-se noutro sentido, para local seguro longe da direção dos tiros, para passearem a cavalo.

"Agora damos o nosso passeio e depois, quando acharmos que eles devem estar a regressar, voltamos para acompanhar a contagem das peças e a exposição dos troféus de caça. Eu tenho de vir aqui para presenciar o êxito do meu digníssimo marido…" Victoria informou dando às últimas palavras um tom irónico.

Melbourne não fez nenhuma observação.

Victoria notou:

"Às vezes você fica muito calado…Eu gostaria que você falasse mais…"

"Vossa Majestade conhece com certeza o provérbio que diz: "speech is silver, silence is golden". Tomar a palavra no momento certo é importante, mas manter a reserva ou saber conter-se em determinadas ocasiões é-o ainda mais.

Ela sorriu.

Eles estavam tão pouco tempo juntos e, na maioria das vezes, ou tinham de falar de política ou estavam acompanhados de outras pessoas. Ela tinha de aproveitar as ocasiões em que estavam sozinhos – ou quase sozinhos, era bom lembrar que havia uma escolta lá atrás – e não foi capaz de resistir à tentação de dizer o que ela precisava.

"Lord M, você lembra-se do que eu lhe disse quando eu me despedi de si no dia do meu casamento?"

Ele sentiu um baque no peito. Vinha aí de novo "aquele assunto".

"Você disse várias coisas, ma'am…"

"Eu disse que você estava quase certo quando me tinha dito em Brocket Hall que quando eu desse o meu coração, eu o daria sem hesitação…"

"Sim, você disse."

"O que é que você deduziu das minhas palavras?"

Ele hesitou um pouco e depois revelou:

"Bem, se eu estava quase certo era porque eu não estava certo…"

"Então…" Ela incentivou-o para que ele continuasse.

"Então você estava hesitante." Ele concluiu.

"Exatamente! Eu estava a dizer vos que o meu casamento com Albert não era sem hesitação e eu disse também que eu nunca me esqueceria… do passado, de Brocket Hall, de si, de nós…"

"Eu compreendi, ma'am." Ele afirmou com profundidade na voz.

Pelas palavras dele e pelo tom em que foram pronunciadas, Victoria achou que, talvez, pela primeira vez ele estivesse a dar uma resposta positiva à insistência dela naquele assunto.

"Eu nunca me esqueci. E suportar essa memória tornou-se cada vez mais difícil. A sua imagem está sempre comigo." Ela afirmou.

Ele não disse nada.

Ouviram-se latidos de cãos ao longe.

Ela continuou:

"Mesmo depois de ter pedido Albert em casamento eu senti-me infeliz, eu fiquei preocupada e apreensiva, eu sentia que eu não queria realmente casar com ele…"

"Mas na cerimónia do casamento e na festa você parecia feliz…" Ele notou.

"Eu estava tomada pelos acontecimentos! Tudo aquilo era novo para mim e o vestido, a cerimónia, a festa…Era bonito…Mas, no fundo de mim mesma, eu não sentia que eu desejasse Albert a meu lado.

Ouviu-se o som de tiros vindo da floresta.

Ela observou como ele puxou a bainha das luvas para cima, esticando-as. O gesto permitia que ele fizesse algo que justificasse porque é que ele não olhava para ela.

"Quando você me beijou no rosto antes de eu viajar para aqui, para Windsor…"

Ela ficou emocionada com essa recordação o que a obrigou a parar. Depois ela continuou:

"Foi como se o mundo desabasse sobre mim! Quando eu vos deixei lá eu percorri aquele corredor a chorar. Eu fiz uma viagem angustiada para Windsor, eu neguei entregar-me a Albert, nessa noite eu chorei até adormecer e eu passei três dias tortuosos em que eu devia ter estado em lua-de-mel…"

"Eu lamento tudo isso, ma'am. Acredite que é verdade." Ele afirmou num tom que ela interpretou como de absoluta sinceridade.

"Lord M, você fez tanto por mim! Mas o que você fez por mim não foi suficiente… Eu preciso de mais... E eu acho que você também quer…"

De repente ouviu-se um som de grande agitação vindo da floresta.

Embora eles estivessem em espaço aberto, a floresta estava mesmo ali ao lado.

Eles viraram-se ambos para o lado de onde vinha o som.

Um veado, aparentemente ferido, tinha fugido da zona dos caçadores e dos cães e deslocava-se em grande velocidade, partindo a vegetação à sua passagem, o que provocava aquele barulho.

"Oh, é um veado, Lord M!" Victoria exclamou, considerando a situação apenas curiosa.

Ainda que o veado seguisse o seu caminho, sem que, provavelmente, os tivesse visto, Melbourne ficou preocupado com a segurança de Victoria.

Alertados pelo mesmo som, e também preocupados com a segurança da Rainha, os dois cavaleiros da escolta aproximaram-se dela e de Lord Melbourne.

"Eu acho que alguém devia tentar localizar aquele veado, ma'am. Um veado ferido pode ser perigoso." Lord M avisou.

"Os dois cavaleiros da nossa escolta podem seguir o veado." Victoria propôs.

"Mas Vossa Majestade ficará desprotegida." Um dos cavaleiros alertou.

"Eu estou muito bem. Lord M está comigo!" Victoria exclamou perentória, olhando para Melbourne na esperança de que ele concordasse com ela.

"Eu acho que, com escolta ou sem ela, devemos regressar imediatamente ao pavilhão de caça, não é seguro para Vossa Majestade permanecer aqui." Melbourne sugeriu.

"Muito bem, podem ir." Victoria ordenou aos dois homens. E depois ela acrescentou: "Eu regresso imediatamente com Lord M ao pavilhão de caça"

Os dois cavaleiros partiram.

Victoria e Lord M tomaram a direção do pavilhão por um caminho de terra batida diferente daquele por onde tinham vindo.

Agora que a conversa deles tinha sido interrompida, e depois daquela agitação por causa do veado, ela já não teve coragem para voltar ao mesmo assunto. Restava apenas aproveitar a presença de Lord M. Os dois sozinhos no meio do campo.

Talvez um desafio fosse interessante! Ela adorava atividades que lhe elevassem a adrenalina.

"Eu proponho uma corrida até aos salgueiros!" Ela exclamou de repente.

Sem esperar que ele concordasse, ou desse qualquer outra resposta, Victoria partiu, em velocidade crescente.

Melbourne foi apanhado desprevenido e amaldiçoou o facto de que tendo acabado de tentar colocá-la em segurança, ela já estava a arriscar-se de novo. Mas como não era possível pará-la, ele esporou o cavalo e seguiu-a.

O caminho de terra batida tinha boas condições de visibilidade e de piso. Só existiam algumas árvores na beira do caminho e Melbourne descansou pensando que não havia perigo evidente.

Em determinado ponto do percurso Victoria deparou-se com uma árvore caída na estrada, o que lhe cortava a passagem. Era uma árvore de pequeno porte e por isso ela achou que era fácil saltar por cima da árvore.

Ela incitou o cavalo e ele saltou facilmente sobre o obstáculo, assentando as patas do outro lado da árvore.

Todavia, por alguma razão imprevisível, Melbourne viu que depois de executar o salto na perfeição e ultrapassar a árvore, o cavalo dela afundou mais do que era espectável, fazendo mergulhar Victoria com ele.

O cavalo caiu, arrastando Victoria, e tombou para o lado direito, projetando a para fora da sela já perto do chão. Com o impulso ela rebolou pela terra e perdeu o chapéu.

"Victoria!" Ele gritou a alguma distância.

Melbourne acelerou o cavalo, saltou sobre a árvore e foi parar próximo dela.

Ele pulou para o chão de imediato e correu para ela.

Ela estava a levantar a cabeça.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou aflito enquanto se baixava.

Ela estava um pouco atordoada e não respondeu imediatamente.

Ele agarrou-a pelos braços, acima dos cotovelos, e a ajudou-a a sentar.

"Está tudo bem com você?" Ele insistiu preocupado.

"Sim…Eu acho que está tudo bem…" Ela respondeu finalmente.

"Está a doer em algum sítio?

"Acho que não…"

"Você consegue levantar-se?" Ele continuava a interrogá-la com preocupação na voz.

"Sim…"

Ele ajudou-a a colocar-se de pé.

Aquela aflição e aquela atenção dele estavam a ser encantadoras para Victoria.

Ela ficou algum tempo amparada por ele. O braço direito dele à volta dos ombros dela e o braço esquerdo dela, encostado ao tronco dele. Victoria achou a sensação de estar envolvida por Lord M tão agradável que pensou que já devia ter caído do cavalo há mais tempo atrás…

"Você assustou-me!" Ele exclamou mais aliviado, enquanto sentiu vontade de beijar a cabeça dela ali tão perto do ombro dele.

O cavalo tinha-se levantado e era visível que coxeava. Aparentemente estava magoado na mão direita.

Quando achou que Victoria estava estabilizada ele largou-a e foi apanhar o chapéu dela, que lhe entregou.

"Obrigada Lord M!"

Depois ele foi verificar o que tinha provocado a queda e como estava a mão do cavalo, que se encontrava a alguma distância.

Quando ele regressou para junto dela trazendo o cavalo, Melbourne informou:

"Há um buraco na estrada a seguir à árvore caída. Aparentemente o cavalo meteu a mão direita no buraco e desequilibrou-se o que provocou a queda. Ele não vai poder levar-vos daqui. Vamos prendê-lo a uma árvore para que depois alguém venha tratá-lo e recolhê-lo."

"Oh, pobrezinho! Você acha que é grave?" Ela perguntou enquanto se aproximava do cavalo.

"Talvez não. Mas é melhor que ele não se esforce. E em vez de irmos para o pavilhão de caça, devemos ir para o castelo para que vos seja dado outro cavalo."

Victoria fez algumas carícias no pescoço do cavalo e perguntou:

"Mas agora como saímos daqui?"

"Agora temos duas hipóteses. Ou você monta o meu cavalo, com uma sela que não é uma sela lateral, e eu vou a pé, o que nos vai tomar muito tempo para chegar ao castelo, ou montamos os dois no meu cavalo e podemos chegar um pouco mais depressa ao castelo." Ele explicou enquanto prendia o cavalo dela a uma árvore.

"Podemos montar os dois no seu cavalo." Ela escolheu, com plena consciência do que isso implicava.

Ele caminhou para junto do cavalo dele, enquanto ela seguia atrás dele, e advertiu:

"Ninguém deve ver-nos dessa forma…"

Ela parou junto dele, segurando o chapéu com a mão esquerda, e disse:

"Estamos no meio do campo, acho que não deve haver muita gente para nos ver…E é uma emergência…"

"Quando chegarmos próximo do castelo eu devo desmontar…"

"Como você preferir." Ela concluiu.

Ele sorriu de forma impercetível, como só ele sabia fazer, e ela sabia reconhecer, e não disse mais nada. Sem aviso prévio, ele agarrou-a com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado do tronco dela, elevou-a no ar e sentou-a em cima do cavalo. Na parte da frente da sela, com as pernas viradas para a esquerda do animal.

Victoria sentiu-se flutuar. Não só porque ele lhe levantou os pés literalmente do chão, mas pela forma determinada e, ao mesmo tempo, gentil como ele lhe tinha pegado. Mais do que o corpo levantado do chão, o que ela sentiu foi todo o seu interior pairando. O movimento e o toque das mãos dele durara apenas uns segundos e, no entanto, depois que ele tirou a mãos dele do corpo dela, ela ainda conseguia senti-las.

De acordo com as regras ele devia ter pedido autorização para pegar nela, mas neste momento da vida de ambos ele não achou necessário seguir as normas…

Então, de seguida ele agarrou as rédeas do cavalo com a mão esquerda, colocou o pé esquerdo no estribo e num movimento repentino elevou o corpo e rodou-o, sentando-se na sela e agarrando as rédeas com as duas mãos.

Ela sentiu que ele se encaixava nela. As pernas dele parcialmente à volta das ancas dela e os braços dele que ladeavam o tronco dela, segurando nas rédeas.

Victoria sentiu-se tão confortável e tão extasiada nesta situação!

Ele sabia perfeitamente o efeito que aquilo devia estar a ter nela, mas ele estava a gostar de lhe provocar esse fascínio. Ela que enlouquecesse por causa dele para saber o que ele passava por causa dela!

Ela rodou um pouco a cabeça para a esquerda e olhou para cima, para ele.

Ele olhou para baixo, para ela. Ele estava a senti-la entre as pernas e entre os braços dele e estava a ver os olhos dela em dilatação e a boca dela ao alcance dele.

Ela queria que ele a beijasse neste momento…

Ele pensou que podia beijá-la neste momento…

"Podemos ir, ma'am?" Só então ele falou.

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

Eles começaram a mover-se.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

"Desculpe, Lord M!" Victoria pediu, enquanto sentia o balanço do cavalo debaixo dela e a pressão e o calor de Lord M rodeando-lhe o corpo.

"Porquê pedir desculpa?"

"Pelo que aconteceu…Eu fui imprudente!"

"Você não podia adivinhar que havia um buraco na estrada."

"Mas se eu não viesse em corrida talvez eu não tivesse caído..."

"Agora não importa imaginar como poderia ter sido. Foi como foi, mas você está bem e isso é que é importante."

"Sinto que estou sempre a arranjar-vos mais um problema para você se preocupar em resolver…"

Ele sorriu ligeiramente e disse:

"Eu acho que essa é a minha função junto de vós…"

Eles continuaram o caminho, com Victoria olhando o caminho em frente. Era agradável senti-lo a tocar o corpo dela e ouvir a voz dele tão perto, atrás e acima da cabeça dela.

Então ela agradeceu:

"Obrigada por me proteger continuamente de tudo! Só agora, em tão pouco tempo, você afastou-me de um veado ferido e socorreu-me de uma queda do cavalo…"

"Eu irei proteger-vos sempre…de todo o mal…"

As palavras dele fizeram-na sentir muito segura. Como era reconfortante ter alguém como Lord M. Mesmo que ele não retribuísse da forma que ela mais desejava.

Ele tomou consciência que tinha o busto dela entre os braços. Ele devia ser cuidadoso para não a apertar demasiado.

Ela continuou:

"E…Lord M…Eu sei que mesmo quando você não faz aquilo que eu queria, é porque você me está a proteger também…"

Ele fechou os olhos e disse:

"Fico feliz por saber que compreende, ma'am."

Ela sentiu a coxa esquerda dele debaixo das pernas dela. Ele era rígido e másculo. Victoria foi tentada a imaginar como seria se eles partilhassem uma cama…

Embora ela estivesse sentada de lado, Melbourne notou as ancas dela parcialmente entre as pernas. A situação era quase como se ela estivesse no colo dele. Aquela não era a forma de uma mulher casada ser transportada por um homem que não era o marido, e muito menos era a forma de um Primeiro-Ministro transportar uma Rainha. Mas isto permitia a ambos chegar mais depressa ao castelo. Era bom que ele se concentrasse em chegar ao castelo e, eventualmente, na conversa dela, e que se abstraísse do que tinha literalmente em mãos!

Eles atingiram as proximidades do castelo.

"Eu vou descer." Ele informou e movimentou-se de imediato para o chão.

Depois ele perguntou:

"Vossa Majestade quer montar como eu ou vai a pé o resto do caminho."

Ela hesitou e depois respondeu:

"É melhor eu chegar a pé."

Ele agarrou-a com as duas mãos, uma de cada lado do tronco dela, e desceu-a para o chão. Naturalmente e sem dizer uma palavra. Como se ele fosse um marido ou um amante a pegar na mulher que lhe pertencia.

Victoria estava adorando aquele sobe e desce do cavalo pelas mãos de Lord M. Ela ficava zonza. Se ele pudesse continuar a manobrá-la assim…Se ele quisesse continuar com as mãos no corpo dela, sem ser apenas para a colocar ou para a tirar do cavalo, ela iria amar…

"Pelo local onde deixámos o cavalo, talvez alguém ache que fizemos o caminho demasiado rápido para quem veio a pé, mas também ninguém sabe ao certo há quanto tempo é que você caiu…" Ele alertou.

Ela acenou afirmativamente e eles começaram a andar, um de cada lado do cavalo, com Lord M a puxar as rédeas.

Quando eles chegaram ao castelo Melbourne solicitou que alguém fosse tratar do cavalo que tinha sido deixado para trás, e pediu que selassem outro cavalo para a Rainha.

Enquanto isso, Victoria foi mudar o traje de montar porque o que trazia ficara sujo de terra devido à queda.

"Majestade! Aqui a esta hora?" Lehzen perguntou quando viu a Rainha.

"Sim, Lehzen, houve um imprevisto…" Victoria respondeu enquanto se apressava pelo corredora para ir mudar de roupa.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O meu cavalo magoou uma das mãos e eu preciso de outro cavalo para voltar ao pavilhão de caça…"

"Mas o seu traje está sujo!"

"Isso foi da queda, por isso eu vou agora mesmo mudar de roupa."

"Uma queda? Vossa Majestade caiu?"

"Não aconteceu nada de grave, eu estou ótima!"

"Ma'am, você está sozinha? Como é que chegou até aqui?"

"Não, Lehzen! Eu não estou sozinha, Lord M está comigo e foi com ele que cheguei até aqui!"

"Mas…E a vossa escolta?"

"Lehzen! Pare de fazer perguntas! E eu não tenho de lhe dar explicações!"

A baronesa calou-se e ficou parada no corredor a ver a Rainha afastar-se.

Com novo traje de montar, novo cavalo e nova escolta, Victoria dirigiu-se outra vez com Lord M para o pavilhão de caça.

Eles não voltaram a falar sobre "aquele assunto". Ela era jovem e inexperiente, ela sentia necessidade de insistir, ela precisava de aproveitar os momentos em que estavam sós, como já tinha feito antes, mas ela também percebia que não devia parecer imatura. Isso não iria abonar em favor dela junto daquele homem mais velho.

Melbourne falou sobre as suas próprias histórias de caça, quando ele era jovem. Victoria riu divertida. Ele era tão engraçado e ela adorava rir das histórias que ele contava. Além das histórias serem divertidas a forma como ele as contava tornava tudo ainda mais hilariante. Rir era tão prazeroso e saudável, isso trazia-lhe tanta felicidade que ela ficava tonta de tanto rir. Ninguém a fazia rir assim. Albert jamais conseguiria!

Ele adorava vê-la rir, o riso dela era contagiante e isso dava-lhe energia e fazia-o sentir-se vivo.

Quando eles chegaram ao pavilhão os caçadores já tinham voltado e as peças de caça estavam já quase todas alinhadas no chão para serem contadas.

"Victoria, onde é que você estava?" Albert perguntou curioso caminhando ao encontro dela quando a viu chegar atrasada na companhia do Primeiro-ministro.

"Houve um imprevisto, Albert. O meu cavalo magoou uma das mãos e eu tive de ir mudar de cavalo antes de poder voltar para aqui." Ela informou.

Ele deu pouca atenção ao que ela dizia e informou orgulhoso e de modo que Lord M ouvisse bem o que ele dizia:

"Eu matei três veados! Duas fémeas e um macho!"

Victoria não deu importância à informação, mas Melbourne achou que tinha obrigação de dizer alguma coisa que mantivesse a naturalidade da conversa:

"Parabéns, Vossa Alteza!"

"Obrigado, Lord Melbourne! Devia ter-nos acompanhado…"

"Como eu disse, a caça hoje em dia não está entre as minhas atividades. Eu prefiro que as presas venham ter comigo em vez de persegui-las…"

Albert não percebeu do que ele falava, mas estava mais preocupado com a sua própria glória e informou Victoria:

"O pintor já fez alguns esboços das peças de caça e precisa de ver-vos a cavalo para elaborar mais alguns…"

"Eu já estou aqui."

"Eu vou chamar o pintor."

Albert afastou-se deles e foi chamar o artista que ele tinha contratado para registar para a posteridade o sucesso dele na sua primeira caçada em Inglaterra. Se havia coisa de que Albert gostava, era de se exibir. A pintura devia mostrar os animais que ele tinha caçado, ele próprio junto deles – representado a pé com a sua espingarda na mão – e a rainha a cavalo enobrecendo toda a composição, mas sobretudo como uma esposa dedicada e feliz pelo sucesso do marido. A imagem perfeita do casal realizado. Pelo menos na imagem que passava para o exterior que se pudesse fazer crer que tudo estava bem entre eles. A caça permitia a Albert conquistar alguma coisa e sentir-se viril. Além disso, era uma forma de descarregar as frustrações…

Os dois cavaleiros da escolta de Victoria que tinham seguido o veado ferido tinham conseguido localizar e abater o animal e também já estavam ali.

Depois que o pintor realizou os esboços necessários para a preparação posterior da pintura e depois de todas as atividades de campo já estarem terminadas, seguiu-se o almoço no pavilhão de caça.

Victoria teve de fingir que dedicava a sua atenção ao marido, que tinha organizado um acontecimento de sucesso e que tinha obtido o seu próprio êxito no evento, e teve de conversar com as inúmeras pessoas presentes. Por isso ela não pôde aproximar-se de Lord M e falar com ele. Todavia, os olhos de ambos frequentemente estavam sobre o outro.

Depois do almoço, Victoria já estava farta de conversas sobre caça e decidiu voltar ao castelo com a desculpa da necessidade de reunir com o seu Primeiro-Ministro.

Albert ficou no pavilhão com os amigos que ele tinha feito entretanto. Aqueles dias estavam a ser verdadeiramente divertidos para ele, e Victoria achou que isso revertia a favor dela e do relacionamento entre ambos. Quanto mais divertido ele se sentisse e quanto mais entretido ele estivesse melhor humorado estava e menos a incomodava.

Depois de regressar ao castelo na companhia de Lord M Victoria foi informada de que o cavalo ferido já tinha sido tratado e recolhido. Em princípio o problema não era grave e ele iria recuperar.

Por muito que falar sobre política fosse a última coisa que Victoria desejava fazer com Lord M, ela não podia adiar os assuntos pendentes e durante a tarde eles dedicaram algumas horas reunidos a tratar de questões políticas. Felizmente o Primeiro-ministro era Lord M e não outro homem qualquer, o que tornava qualquer tarefa fastidiosa num prazer. Além de ser uma ótima desculpa para que passassem muitas horas juntos e sozinhos.

À noite havia um jantar mais formal no castelo para comemorar o êxito da caçada dessa manhã. Todos se juntavam num grande salão antes de seguirem para a mesa.

Os trajes dos homens eram formais, e as senhoras vestiam vestidos de festa, mas o uniforme de Corte foi desobrigado para que todos se sentissem mais confortáveis e para que houvesse equilíbrio de representação, pois a grande maioria dos homens presentes não tinham direito ao uso do uniforme.

A Rainha usava um vestido azul profundo que lhe expunha os ombros e que combinava com os seus grandes e maravilhosos olhos. O brilho tinha sido acrescentado pelos diamantes: na tiara, no colar, nos brincos e no par de pulseiras que se destacavam sobre as luvas brancas.

Lord M vestia de preto e branco. Calças e casaca preta, camisa branca, e colete e lenço, branco pérola.

"O que aconteceu convosco hoje de manhã?" Albert perguntou aproximando-se de Victoria.

Agora eles conseguiam conversar de forma aparentemente normal como se nada de errado tivesse acontecido entre ambos.

"Como eu já disse, o meu cavalo magoou uma das mãos, mas já está a recuperar" Ela respondeu.

"Mas eu ouvi dizer por aí que você caiu."

"Foi um acidente…Havia um buraco, o cavalo desequilibrou-se e caiu, arrastando-me com ele."

"Você estava sozinha com Lord M?" Ele perguntou com naturalidade, tentando não colocar na voz nenhum tom de crítica ou repreensão.

Ela não se sentiu atacada, mas para o caso dele estar a pensar fazer algum tipo de insinuação ela respondeu apresentando o acontecimento como natural:

"Eu estava. Você sabe que a minha escolta teve de perseguir um dos veados feridos. Seria perigoso deixar o animal por aí…Lord M está sempre lá quando eu preciso dele. Ele protege-me sempre, ao contrário de muitos que me atacam…"

Albert percebeu que ela lhe recordava o que ele tinha tentado fazer com ela e tentou disfarçar mudando de assunto:

"Vou mandar embalsamar a cabeça do veado macho, aquele com grandes chifres, para colocar como trofeu na parede. Acho que vou fazer uma coleção de trofeus de caça ingleses."

"Faça isso, Albert!" Victoria concordou entediada.

Seguiu-se o jantar e depois um momento de recreação no salão com música e jogos de mesa.

Victoria não conseguia passar muito tempo sem procurar com os olhos Lord M entre os demais. Por conveniência ela não tentou falar com ele nem ele com ela, mas era impossível para ambos serem indiferentes à presença do outro no mesmo espaço.

No final das atividades noturnas muitos regressaram ao pavilhão de caça para dormir, pois já lá estavam alojados anteriormente. Albert informou Victoria que também iria para lá. Continuaria a beber e a conversar sobre a caça com um grupo de nobres. Ela sentiu-se aliviada por isso. Era estranho. O castelo também estava cheio de gente, mas ter Albert fora do castelo fazia-a sentir-se como se estivesse sozinha em casa e isso dava-lhe um agradável sentimento de liberdade.

Os restantes convidados que ficavam no castelo também se retiraram para a ala onde estavam alojados.

Quando já existiam poucas pessoas no salão Victoria reparou que Lord M continuava sentado com um copo de bebida na mão. Então, quando ela ia de saída aproximou-se dele, de maneira a fazer parecer a aproximação casual, e perguntou:

"Não se vai deitar Lord M?"

Perante a aproximação dela ele levantou-se rapidamente e respondeu:

"Sim, ma'am! Irei de imediato. Estou só a terminar esta bebida."

"Então até amanhã! E obrigada pelo dia de hoje!"

Ela queria dizer "e obrigada pelas emoções que me deu no dia de hoje".

Ele sorriu, fez um gesto de que não havia nada a agradecer e depois disse:

"Durma bem, ma'am!"

A expressão "durma bem", suou agradavelmente mais íntima aos ouvidos de Victoria. Não era apenas "boa noite" nem "até amanhã". Ela pensou que talvez isso fosse mais fácil de conseguir se ele estivesse lá com ela…

Ela sorriu e saiu do salão.

A Rainha dispensou as suas damas e recolheu-se aos seus aposentos onde Skerrett aguardava para ajudá-la a preparar-se para ir para a cama.

Ela tirou a tiara, as joias e as luvas e deveria despir para dormir. Mas ela não conseguiria dormir agora. O dia tinha sido uma aventura! Ela não queria dormir! Os acontecimentos do dia, aquele ambiente noturno, Lord M a dormir no castelo…Era tudo demasiado excitante!

"Skerrett eu não consigo ir dormir agora…. Eu preciso de ir andar um pouco…" A Rainha informou de repente.

"A esta hora, ma'am? No exterior do castelo?" A camareira perguntou preocupada.

"Não Skerrett, eu vou caminhar pelo castelo, ficar um pouco num terraço…algo como isso…"

"Mas já não há ninguém para acompanhar vos…"

"Isso não é necessário, Skerrett. E eu preciso de ficar sozinha. É tão difícil conseguir estar sozinha…"

A camareira sorriu.

Victoria retribuiu o sorriso e saiu.

Os corredores estavam ainda iluminados por algumas velas.

Ela fez um percurso de algumas centenas de metros e dirigiu-se para um dos salões a partir do qual podia alcançar um terraço. Ela precisava de respirar!

Uma das portas para o terraço estava aberta. Alguém se devia ter esquecido de a fechar.

Victoria saiu do salão para o terraço e atravessou-o, caminhando até à parede baixa em frente que servia de anteparo.

Ela apoiou as mãos na parte superior do murete, respirou fundo e ficou ali observando as estrelas e sentindo o ar fresco que lhe diminuía a excitação.

Existiam archotes acessos no terreno na envolvência do castelo para iluminar o espaço, uma vez que estavam várias pessoas no local que precisavam de luz para deslocações no exterior. Isso dava ao terraço, que se encontrava a vários metros do solo, uma luz ténue.

Victoria ficou ali a pensar em Lord M. Não havia nada mais bonito, nem presença mais agradável do que ele. Oh, se ela pudesse alguma vez sentir aquele homem como amante…A ideia deixava-a sem fôlego! Agora ele estaria lá nos aposentos dele sozinho e ela estava aqui, louca para estar lá com ele! Ela recordou o passeio a cavalo dessa manhã, o acontecimento com o veado e a queda do cavalo. A atuação de Lord M para com ela, os gestos, as palavras, as mãos de Lord M em cima dela…

"Você também não consegue dormir, ma'am?"

Vinda do seu lado direito, a pergunta, formulada por uma voz familiar, cortou o silêncio e a solidão de Victoria.

Ela virou-se de imediato para a direita e exclamou surpresa:

"Lord M!"

Ele estava de pé a alguns passos dela.

Melbourne sorriu. Embora isso não fosse nitidamente visível para Victoria devido à luz difusa.

"Você estava aí há muito tempo?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu tenho estado sempre aqui. Eu já estava aqui quando você chegou."

Ela sorriu. Ele tinha estado a observá-la enquanto ela pensava nele.

De facto, ele tinha estado sentado num banco comprido em pedra que existia ao longo da parede quando ela cruzou o espaço do terraço, e ele tinha ficado quieto e calado no seu canto mais escuro a observá-la. Era possível ver como ela era linda, mesmo assim, ao lusco-fusco, e era possível ver que já estava sem joias e sem luvas. A mulher despida da Majestade Real. Se ele apostasse adivinhar os pensamentos dela ele iria ganhar a aposta. Pela forma como ela se movera até ao murete do terraço ele podia ver que ela vinha quente e em ebulição à procura de ar. E pela maneira impaciente como ela agarrava o murete e olhava a noite, ele podia adivinhar o que ela desejava e não tinha, e ver como isso a deixava frustrada.

"E o que é que você faz aqui?" Victoria perguntou.

"O mesmo que você. Eu penso…"

Havia um duplo significado em "eu penso". Ele pensava que fazia ali o mesmo que ela; ele considerava que estavam ali ambos pelo mesmo motivo, e o que ele fazia ali era pensar nas circunstâncias em que estavam, tal como ela.

"Você estava a beber?" Victoria perguntou quando os seus olhos perceberam a existência de uma garrafa em cima do banco.

"Eu estava. Vinho do Porto. Eu pedi a um dos lacaios que me deixasse uma garrafa, para eu poder beber apenas mais um copo."

"Eu acho que eu também preciso de uma bebida…Você importa-se de partilhar a sua garrafa comigo?" Victoria perguntou.

"Claro que não, ma'am, a garrafa é sua! Mas, infelizmente, eu só tenho um copo…"

"Eu não me importo de usar o seu copo…Você se importa?"

Ele ficou surpreso pela ousadia dela e respondeu:

"Não…Mas, eu acho que não é apropriado…"

"A esta hora, e quando estamos sozinhos, tudo é apropriado, Lord M!"

Ele sentiu um baque no peito. Ela era exímia em provocar-lhe aquela sensação com as coisas que fazia e que dizia. E ele percebeu qual era o significado mais profundo do que ela dizia. Ela estava a libertá-los a ambos, mas sobretudo ele, de qualquer limite.

Ele virou-se e caminhou até ao banco.

Ela observou os gestos dele quando ele pegou a garrafa, tirou a tampa, deitou o líquido no copo de pé alto, tapou a garrafa, pousou a garrafa no banco e depois pegou no copo.

Ele caminhou de novo até ela com o copo na mão, parou na frente dela e estendeu o copo.

Ela agarrou o copo passando, propositadamente, os dedos dela pelos dedos dele nesse momento, enquanto agradecia:

"Obrigada, Lord M!"

Depois ela levou o copo até à boca e bebeu um gole.

Havia algo de avassaladoramente empolgante para ambos naquele gesto dela a beber pelo copo dele. Ela estava a colocar os lábios na mesma superfície onde ele já tinha colocado os dele. Ela pensou que naquele sabor do vinho e do copo devia existir algo do sabor da boca dele.

"Hum é muito bom!" Ela observou.

"É um "Waterloo Port", o famoso vinho do Porto produzido em Portugal pela "Casa Ferreira" no ano de 1815, quando Wellington derrotou o exército de Napoleão na batalha de Waterloo." Ele informou.

"Uma boa oportunidade para os ingleses denominarem um vinho português." Victoria notou sorrindo.

De seguida ela bebeu mais um gole de vinho enquanto ele explicou:

"Como sabe, os ingleses são grandes apreciadores de vinho do Porto e, de facto, há uma coincidência nas datas. O ano de 1815 produziu uma colheita que deu origem a um vinho memorável que os ingleses jamais esqueceram, do mesmo modo que não podem esquecer a vitória em Waterloo."

"Constato que andam a gastar os melhores vinhos da minha garrafeira, mas, sem saberem, eles escolheram o mais requintado para nós dois… aqui e agora." Disse ela olhando para ele mais profundamente.

Ele engoliu.

Ela não via o rosto dele com absoluta nitidez, mas todo o recorte dele era familiar, confortável e excitante. Ele emanava calor e maciez, mesmo assim, a um metro de distância dela. Ela notou o corte do cabelo dele que ela tanto apreciava e o brilho dos olhos que estava sempre lá, mesmo com luz reduzida. Eles sempre refletiam qualquer luz escassa que existisse. Havia uma ânsia dentro dela para que acontecesse algo mais do que uma conversa entre ambos sobre vinho do Porto…

Ela despejou o resto do copo, estendeu a mão para ele e disse:

"O seu copo, Lord M. Para que você também possa beber comigo."

Ele achou que aquela situação estava a evoluir pelo caminho que não deveria, mas ele não sentia nenhuma vontade de parar isso agora. Ele estava habituado a beber e estava plenamente sóbrio. Apenas mais um copo não faria qualquer diferença e ele praticaria a gentileza de beber com ela. Então ele agarrou o copo da mão dela e voltou ao banco para encher o copo.

Depois ele regressou para junto dela enquanto perguntava:

"Não se quer sentar, ma'am?"

"Obrigada. Eu estou bem de pé. Eu não seria capaz de ficar sentada agora…" Ela respondeu e depois deu alguns passos novamente até junto do murete do terraço, onde apoiou os cotovelos, debruçando-se para a frente.

Ele aproximou-se do lado direito dela observando a curva que o corpo dela produzia naquela posição. Depois ele levou o copo à boca. A partilha daquele copo estava a ficar cada vez mais íntima, pois agora ela também já tivera os lábios naquele vidro. Tudo isto estava a fazer borbulhar o estômago dele e algumas outras partes do corpo…

Eles permaneceram ali algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto ele bebeu o conteúdo do copo.

"Você não acha que a falta de amor pode matar?" Ela perguntou, elevando o corpo e virando-se para ele.

Como ele tinha a certeza disso! Ele hesitou uns segundos, mas confessou:

"Eu tenho a certeza!"

"Eu deveria ter casado com você!" Ela exclamou num tom de arrependimento enquanto se aproximava mais dele.

Ele pousou o copo vazio em cima do murete do terraço. Um pouco mais de força e o pé do copo teria sido quebrado!

"Não importa as consequências!" Ela acrescentou, avançando um pouco mais, pisando o terreno dele, ficando muito para além daquilo que seria adequado manter a distância entre uma mulher casada e um homem viúvo, menos adequado ainda entre uma Rainha e um Primeiro ministro.

Ele deparou-se com o facto de ela estar completamente ao alcance nele, no raio de ação de um braço que a pudesse envolver. E ele notou como ela tinha dito que não importava o que acontecesse conjugando o verbo no presente ("não importa") e não no passado ("não importava"). Ela estava a falar de agora!

O desejo de cair em tentação, independentemente das regras, do protocolo, dos avisos e do perigo era avassalador para ambos.

A armadura dele estava a ceder.

Ele envolveu-a com o braço direito à volta da cintura dela e depois com o esquerdo nas costas, em acompanhamento. Foi repentino e inesperado e, no entanto, era tão previsível!

Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu que não era o Primeiro-Ministro que abarcava a cintura dela, como quando eles dançavam juntos, mas era o homem que a agarrava. Este era William Lamb!

Ele sentiu o tronco dela nas mãos dele, e agora sentia-o, de facto, como homem, e não como o par respeitoso de uma dança. Era delgado e liso, perfeito e virgem. Mais do que uma mulher casada o que ele via nela era a mulher virgem.

Ela sentiu-se a ser elevada para cima, ao mesmo tempo que se esticava na direção do rosto dele e lhe envolvia as costas com os braços.

Ele baixou o rosto para ela e ela levantou o rosto para ele.

Victoria sentiu a respiração quente dele sobre ela.

Num magnetismo mútuo, os lábios deles uniram-se!

Eles fecharam os olhos.

Ela sentiu uma descarga de energia pelo corpo.

Os lábios dela era carnudos e macios e ele pretendia usufruir da boca dela para matar a necessidade que lhe corroía os ossos.

Ao passar pelos lábios dele a boca dela abriu e ele escavou dentro dela.

Ela era terreno proibido, até aqui inacessível, que ele queria conquistar em profundidade. Ele sugou-a, enquanto lhe apertava o corpo contra o dele. Um homem que se apropriava da mulher que desejava.

Victoria sentiu que o que ele procurava nela era bastante mais intenso do que ela alguma vez tinha dado a Albert. E tudo o que não havia em Albert estava aqui! Coisas que ela nem sabia que existiam.

Ele colocou a mão direita na parte de trás da cabeça dela, sentindo o rolo do cabelo, mantendo a cabeça dela firme para ter a boca à disposição da boca dele.

Ela passou as mãos pelas costas dele, explorando para cima. O volume e a solidez do corpo dele, de encontro ao dela, eram tão estimulantes! Finalmente, ele dava-se e ela pretendia provar o mais possível. Havia virilidade em tudo o existia nele e em tudo o que daí advinha. No corpo que ela sentia entre as mãos, na forma como ele a agarrava e na língua que a explorava. E, no entanto, era cordial e sóbrio ao mesmo tempo.

Ela era um organismo quente e latejante de onde emanava vigor numa torrente, que ele recebia como um sopro de vida. E a determinação das mãos dela sobre ele davam a ele ainda mais energia.

Ela estava sem ar e o coração batia acelerado, enquanto recebia aliviada aquela dádiva dele, agora entregue com magnificência. Ele tinha evitado aquilo durante anos, mas agora ele estava a ser muito generoso.

Ele sentiu a estrutura rígida do espartilho por baixo do tecido do vestido dela e imaginou como seria poder sentir o que ela guardava por baixo.

Aliviando a avidez para poderem respirar, ele passou da boca dela para o maxilar esquerdo e, enquanto distribuía beijos na direção da orelha, apertando-a sempre mais de encontro a si, ele disse repetidas vezes numa cadência ofegante:

"Eu amo-vos, eu amo-vos, eu amo-vos, eu amo-vos…"

Victoria sentiu-se desfalecer. Pelas mãos dele no corpo dela, pela boca dele que a possuía como quem a queria consumir e agora pelas palavras dele que ela desejava ouvir desde sempre! Ele estava a dizer que a amava! E dizia isso com urgência, como se não houvesse muito tempo para verbalizar aquele sentimento.

"Eu amo-vos, Lord M!" Ela retribuiu de olhos fechados, com o corpo em desmaio e o coração em glória.

Ele dizia que a amava repetidas vezes na tentativa de recuperar o tempo perdido, para compensar todas as vezes em que ele devia ter dito isso e não disse. Ele dizia isso como se liberta uma opressão antiga, algo que estava aprisionado por anos e que nunca antes tinha sido pronunciado.

A textura da pele do rosto dele, que ela sentia pela primeira vez, era tão diferente da pele de Albert! E tão mais confortável e eletrizante. Ela queria sentir a maior superfície possível da pele dele em contacto com a dela!

Tudo era diferente em Lord M: o sabor, o cheiro, a textura da pele, a forma e a sensação que corria pelo corpo dela. Se ela tivesse experienciado isto antes do casamento ela nunca teria casado com Albert! O cheiro dele era inebriante. Ela queria mergulhar nele e ficar presa lá.

Ele desceu depois para o pescoço dela, aliviando o aperto entre os corpos de ambos, e de seguida para ombro esquerdo dela que estava ali exposto e brilhante. Melbourne sentia nos lábios dele, a pele de seda dela, o calor do sangue que lhe pulsava nas veias e as curvas deslumbrantes da feminilidade.

Enquanto Albert parecia tatear o terreno, Lord M mostrava saber exatamente ao que ele vinha. E embora ela não tivesse experimentado o que ele procurava nela mais especificamente, ela estava disposta a dar, agora, tudo o que ele solicitasse.

Ele voltou de novo à boca dela.

Victoria gemeu na boca dele de modo bastante audível.

Aquele som teve nele um efeito tremendamente excitante. Como aquela coisa pura, pequena e delicada reagia como mulher à luxúria dele. Ele desejava fodê-la! Agora!

Ele não conseguia parar de beijá-la e de senti-la nas mãos dele.

Ela não queria que aquele contacto e aquela sensação nova de prazer grandioso terminasse.

Mas a razão alertou Melbourne. Ela era a Rainha e ele era o Primeiro-ministro. Ela era casada. E ela era virgem. Mesmo que ele quisesse ele não podia fazer aquilo assim ali, num terraço, em pé contra uma parede ou em cima de um banco de pedra. Ela merecia que as coisas acontecessem de forma maravilhosa! E metê-la na cama dele seria indigno!

Numa luta imensa contra a sua própria vontade, ele descolou a boca dele da boca dela, e suspendeu o abraço mútuo, segurando-a acima dos cotovelos dela, para a manter um pouco afastada dele.

A respiração de ambos era curta e acelerada, enquanto eles uniam as testas num gesto que permitisse manter algum contacto físico alternativo.

Victoria precisava de respirar, mas não sabia porque ele tinha parado e sentiu-se impaciente com o facto de ele ter suspendido o contacto entre os corpos de ambos.

"Beije-me de novo!" Ela pediu.

Ele não resistiu à vontade dele e ao pedido dela, completamente desnecessário, e voltou a abraça-la e a beijá-la.

Ela colocou ambas as mãos nos dois lados do rosto dele. Sentir a pele dele nas mãos dela e a boca dele na dela era delicioso. Ela queria ser absorvida por ele.

Ele colocou as mãos nas ancas dela puxando-a contra si e sentindo as formas do corpo dela por baixo da roupa dela. Tudo aquilo seguiria um caminho conhecido para ele, se eles não fossem quem eles eram e se eles não estivessem onde eles estavam.

Ele interrompeu de novo o beijo, largou as ancas dela e agarrou com as duas mãos os pulsos de Victoria com cuidado, puxando-lhe depois, suavemente, os braços para baixo enquanto ele dizia num sussurro:

"Ma'am…"

Ela desceu os braços, não oferecendo qualquer resistência ao movimento dele, mas procurando o contacto das mãos dela com as mãos dele.

Permanecendo de frente um para o outro, eles deram as mãos. A mão direita dele na mão esquerda dela e mão direita dela na mão esquerda dele.

"Desculpe… desculpe…." Ele pediu olhando para o chão.

Neste momento o interior dele era uma desordem. Ele estava em arrebatamento, em alívio, em desespero, em culpa e em busca de redenção.

"Por favor, Lord M! Porquê pedir desculpa? Você acha que fez alguma coisa que eu não desejasse?"

Ele levantou os olhos para ela e disse:

"Não. Não é isso… Eu estou a deixar que as coisas se descontrolem e isso pode trazer-vos consequências graves…"

"Oh, Lord M! Você preocupa-se demasiado comigo…" Ela disse enternecida.

"Você é a coisa mais bonita e mais importante que aconteceu na minha vida. Eu não consigo evitar…" Ele afirmou de forma profunda, apertando as mãos dela.

Ela sorriu emocionada, com as lágrimas a surgirem nos olhos.

"Eu não quero que nada de mau vos aconteça, a minha função é proteger-vos, como eu vos disse esta manhã… Eu não posso colocar-vos em perigo!" Ele insistiu.

Ela suspirou sorrindo, largou a mão esquerda dele e passou a mão direita dela pelo rosto dele dizendo:

"Lord M, você é bom demais para ser verdadeiro!"

Depois ela apontou para o banco e propôs:

"Vamo-nos sentar?"

Eles caminharam os dois de mão dada até ao banco e sentaram-se lado a lado, com Victoria à direita de Melbourne, mas virados um para o outro.

Eles libertaram as mãos.

Victoria desejou tocar os joelhos dele com os joelhos dela, mas ela não o fez.

Então ele alertou:

"Nós não podemos fazer isto, ma'am! Nós dois sabemos que isto é errado. E é muito perigoso."

"Nós não temos alternativa…"

"Eu serei a sua ruína." Disse ele com um tom de lamento na voz.

"Não! A minha ruína é estar longe de você." Ela assegurou enquanto movimentava a cabeça em sentido negativo, e pegava nas duas mãos dele.

O contacto físico entre eles despoletou em ambos a vontade de se voltarem a beijar. Eles largaram as mãos um do outro e projetaram-se para a frente ao mesmo tempo, de modo a puderem abraçar-se e beijar-se de novo.

As pernas deles tocaram-se mutuamente e ele desejou colocá-la no colo para a poder beijar de modo mais acessível. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Se ele fizesse isso…Ela não iria sair virgem daquele banco…Isso seria um sacrilégio!

Aos poucos ele afastou-se dela, para ele poder respirar e recompor-se, evitando o caos. E depois alertou:

"Nós precisamos de sair do terraço. Alguém pode ver-nos. E está a ficar frio…"

"Não! Eu quero ficar aqui com você!" Ela respondeu ofegante e agarrando as mãos dele de novo. O contacto físico agora era necessário como oxigénio.

"É tarde e estamos em perigo. Nós devemos acomodar-nos nos nossos aposentos." Ele insistiu.

"Você disse que me ama." Ela notou.

"É a mais pura verdade." Ele assegurou.

"Em Brocket Hall você recusou o meu amor." Ela reclamou. A ida a Brocket Hall continuava a ser uma experiência dramática.

"Em Brocket Hall eu recusei vos porque eu vos amava. Você tinha de se libertar de mim para poder casar com uma pessoa adequada."

Ela projetou-se para a frente e abraçou-o, colocando o rosto sobre o ombro direito dele.

Melbourne sentiu-se enternecido com a atuação dela. Ele estava deliciado com ela nos braços, ela era tão carinhosa com ele.

Ela precisava daquele contacto físico, daquele calor, daquele cuidado dele. Da firmeza física dele, de encontro a ela, e da segurança emocional que ele lhe dava, agora materializada num corpo. Ela queria falar, mas não conseguia. A emoção era muito forte e a garganta estava apertada. Ela começou a chorar lentamente, abraçada a ele.

"Eu só nunca tinha dito antes que eu vos amava para evitar uma catástrofe, você compreende?" Ele perguntou.

Ela não respondeu, mas ele sentiu que ela abanava a cabeça dela afirmativamente sobre o ombro dele enquanto a ouvia chorar.

"Victoria…"

Havia algo deliciosamente proibido quando ela ouvia o nome dela, pronunciado pela boca dele. Ela descolou-se do corpo dele para poder olhar para ele de frente, mas ela pegou-lhe nas mãos novamente.

"Eu adoro que você me chame de Victoria." Disse ela.

"Ter-vos recusado em Brocket Hall foi a maior prova de amor que eu vos poderia dar." Ele afirmou com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto ele libertava a mão direita dele das mãos dela e lhe passava o polegar e os restantes dedos pelo rosto dela para lhe limpar as lágrimas.

"Eu compreendo Lord M…Mas agora eu preciso de si…"

"Eu sei…" Ele admitiu num sussurro. "Mas nós temos de sair daqui…" Ele voltou a insistir apertando as mãos dela.

"Venha comigo…" Ela propôs em ousadia.

Ele foi surpreendido pela proposta. Ela adorava ser direta e clara nas abordagens. Ele adorava, que ela fosse assim. Mas ele não podia ceder às ideias impulsivas dela.

"Ma'am, isso não é sábio…Não é sensato continuar aqui, mas o que propõe também não é adequado."

"Mas, Lord M…" Ela tentou interpor.

Ele não a deixou continuar dizendo com convicção:

"Nós temos de nos recolher, mas cada um de nós nos nossos próprios aposentos."

Ela sentiu de novo aquele sentimento de frustração e de desilusão que era tão comum nas conversas que tinha com ele, sempre que ela queria algo mais e ele tentava impedir isso.

"Você vai sair daqui primeiro e vai para os seus aposentos. Eu irei para os meus aposentos depois." Ele explicou enquanto se levantava do banco e ela o seguia no mesmo gesto.

"Eu não consigo deixar você aqui." Disse ela num tom que mostrava algum desespero.

"Você deve fazer isso." Ele afirmou com convicção e gentileza na voz. E depois ele concluiu, dando-lhe uma esperança que a levasse a agir agora: "Amanhã estaremos de novo juntos."

Ela projetou-se para a frente e para cima, para ele, colocou as mãos à volta do pescoço dele e beijou-o de novo.

Era impossível não retribuir. Ele apertou-a contra si e usufruiu daquele beijo o mais que era possível por entre o estado emocional em que ele se encontrava, de alerta permanente para o perigo sempre à espreita.

Depois ela desceu e afastou-se dele lentamente procurando a mão esquerda dele com a mão direita dela.

"Uma boa noite, Lord M!"

"Uma boa noite, ma'am!"

Ela recuou, mantendo a mão dele na mão dela.

Ele não saiu do mesmo sítio. Então, quando o comprimento do braço dele não esticava mais, as mãos deles soltaram-se.

Então ela virou-se costas e caminhou até à porta do salão. Quando chegou à porta ela virou-se para trás para olhar para ele.

Ele sorriu.

Ela virou-se de novo para a frente e entrou no salão de onde se iria dirigir aos aposentos dela.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Victoria estava extasiada! Lord M tinha-a beijado e tinha-lhe dito que a amava! Havia uma glorificação dentro dela! Ela não conseguia respirar, ela ainda sentia as mãos dele no corpo dela e a boca dele na dela! O coração batia, havia uma sensação agradavelmente estranha no estômago e o cérebro era uma confusão. Ela não conseguia organizar as ideias que surgiam em cascata. Ela tinha vontade de correr pelo corredor e de pular até ficar exausta. Mas não era adequado que a Rainha fosse vista com esse comportamento e, mesmo a esta hora da noite, alguém poderia ver.

Ter de deixar Lord M lá no terraço era frustrante. Ela queria mais… Agora ela queria estar sempre com ele e tocar-lhe e beijá-lo… Ela queria o que pudesse vir depois… Mas recordar tudo o que tinha acontecido era tão satisfatório que ela poderia sobreviver, dessa memória, até amanhã de manhã.

A Rainha entrou nos seus aposentos sentindo uma exaltação dentro dela que seria detetável, mas, felizmente, não havia pessoas inconvenientes para a ver àquela hora: nem Albert, nem Lehzen, nem as suas damas.

Skerrett continuava lá à espera dela. Ela dormia sentada numa cadeira.

Com o barulho da porta e dos passos da Rainha, a camareira acordou.

Victoria sorriu, com pena da pobre garota.

"Vossa Majestade!" Exclamou a rapariga, levantando-se da cadeira ao ver a Rainha entrar no quarto de vestir.

"Desculpe tê-la feito esperar, Skerrett!" A Rainha pediu enquanto corria para o quarto de dormir e se atirava para cima da cama.

Victoria caiu de costas sobre o colchão e colocou as mãos sobre a barriga. O aperto prazeroso na barriga continuava lá.

"Vossa Majestade vem muito animada. É bom vê-la assim! Vejo que o passeio pelo castelo vos fez bem." Skerrett notou, enquanto ela se aproximou da cama.

Victoria sentou-se na cama de repente, inclinou-se para frente e, batendo com a mão direita no colchão, ela pediu:

"Sente-se aqui comigo, Skerrett!"

A camareira fez o que era solicitado. Já não era a primeira vez que a Rainha dava a ela tão grande liberdade.

"Eu não devia dizer isto a ninguém, mas eu estou tão feliz que eu não aguento, eu tenho de contar a alguém!"

A Rainha esperou uns segundos e depois continuou:

"Você não pode contar a ninguém, Skerrett, eu confio em você!"

"Claro, ma'am!" A rapariga garantiu a ela.

Victoria esperou mais um pouco. Ela precisava muito de contar a alguém o que tinha acontecido, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era estranho confessar isto. Então ela respirou fundo e disse:

"Lord M disse-me que me ama!"

Skerrett foi incapaz de disfarçar a surpresa e abriu muito os olhos enquanto dizia:

"Ma'am! Isso é…perigoso…"

"E ele beijou-me!" A Rainha acrescentou deliciada.

Skerrett abriu a boca dela em choque e colocou a mão na frente. Ela não conseguia dizer mais nada.

"Finalmente, ele beijou-me! Ele beijou-me!" Victoria repetiu, como se fosse necessário verbalizar isso várias vezes para poder acreditar. E depois ela deixou-se cair novamente de costas em cima da cama.

A camareira continuava sem saber o que dizer, mas achou que alguma coisa devia ser dita. Então ela sorriu e disse:

"Eu fico feliz por ver que Vossa Majestade está feliz, mas também fico preocupada."

Victoria sentou-se na cama de novo dizendo:

"Você tinha razão Skerrett. Você disse para eu esperar que talvez passado algum tempo alguma coisa pudesse acontecer. E você disse que se Lord M tivesse de ser meu de alguma forma ele seria…"

"Sim…Mas e partir de agora Majestade? O que vai acontecer?"

Victoria foi apanhada desprevenida pela pergunta. Ela ainda não tivera tempo de pensar sobre isso. Então ela respondeu:

"De facto, eu não sei Skerrett, nós não falámos sobre isso. Nós não tivemos tempo…Mas, eu acho que…teremos de viver o nosso amor às escondidas."

A ideia era um pouco preocupante para Victoria, é certo, mas também era muito excitante. Imaginar que ela se encontraria secretamente com Lord M a partir de agora…

"Desculpe Skerrett, é tarde e eu continuo a atrasar a sua ida para a cama." Disse a Rainha saindo da cama rapidamente.

Já de pé Victoria pediu:

"Ajude-me a despir o vestido e vamos desmanchar o penteado."

Depois de devidamente preparada para dormir Victoria dispensou a camareira e foi para a cama.

Ela estava finalmente sozinha para pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

O estado de excitação dela era tão elevado que ela iria demorar muito para conseguir dormir hoje.

Melbourne ficou algum tempo ainda sozinho no terraço.

Ela era divina! E ele ainda nem tinha provado nada…Finalmente, depois de vários anos, ela tinha estado nas mãos dele e na boca dele. Perfeita, perfeita…

Porque é que ela amava um homem como ele? Um homem bastante mais velho do que ela e com uma sombra de tristeza e de quietude sobre ele. Algo que contrastava com a natureza alegre e agitada dela. O que é que ele tinha que a atraía tanto e o que é que ele tinha feito para merecer usufruir daquele ser delicioso?

Melbourne dirigiu-se para os aposentos dele.

A rosa de Inglaterra, como Victoria era conhecida em todo o mundo, escolhera o seu Primeiro-ministro como amante. Entre todos os homens que a desejavam (e tinham sido muitos os pretendentes antes do casamento) e entre todos os que ela poderia escolher, ela tinha-o escolhido a ele. Ela era a flor que faltava na sua coleção.

Ele chegou aos aposentos e começou a despir-se. Ele despiu o casaco, tirou o lenço do pescoço, desabotoou os botões do colete…

Ela era uma menina! Ela era apenas uma menina! A diferença de idade entre ambos era abismal.

Melbourne sentou-se e descalçou os sapatos e tirou as meias.

Ele só podia estar louco. O que é que ele ia fazer com aquela miúda que podia ser filha dele? O que é que ele tinha feito esta noite? Como seria a vida de ambos a partir de amanhã? Viver na mentira, na clandestinidade, no perigo e no medo.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e despiu o colete. Depois ele despiu a camisa e o seu tronco ficou nu.

O que é que ela pensaria do corpo dele se o visse nu? Nunca nenhuma mulher tinha reclamado e o que ele via parecia agradável aos olhos dele.

Ele caminhou até à cama.

Era tudo demasiado perigoso e demasiado apelativo ao mesmo tempo. Possuir a Rainha era coisa que nenhum homem podia fazer, exceto o marido, claro.

Melbourne despiu as calças, que atirou para cima de uma cadeira, e ele ficou completamente nu.

A partir de amanhã ela iria querer mais. Mais do mesmo e mais o que ela ainda não tinha experimentado. Como é que eles poderiam manter tal coisa? Como é que eles poderiam? Claro que ela não iria desistir, e ele não seria capaz de impedi-la.

Ele meteu-se na cama e tapou-se até à cintura.

Ele já sabia até onde é que aquilo tudo iria chegar. Ele já conhecia aquele percurso. De facto, ele tinha uma enorme propensão para o escândalo e parecia que com a idade tinha ficado cada vez mais refinado, pois este era o maior escândalo da vida dele e o maior escândalo que a Inglaterra já vira.

Ele não iria conseguir dormir esta noite.

A luz ainda mal aparecia lá fora quando Victoria acordou.

O coração saltou dentro do peito quando ela se lembrou do que tinha acontecido ontem à noite. Ela sorriu. E depois ela aprofundou o rosto na almofada, aninhando-se no calor da cama. Ele tinha-a beijado e tinha-lhe dito que a amava! A lembrança da sensação que isso lhe provocara fez com que ela sentisse um puxão no estômago e um arrepio na coluna. Ela ainda conseguia sentir a boca dele e as mãos dele no corpo dela. Ela ainda podia imaginar a firmeza do corpo dele entre as mãos dela. E o calor…Ela abraçou a almofada ali ao lado numa tentativa de reproduzir essa sensação. Mas não era a mesma coisa…

Ela estava tão feliz! Ela tinha conseguido que ele cedesse. E ela não se sentia uma mulher casada a trair o marido, ela sentia-se uma jovem a descobrir pela primeira vez o verdadeiro e concreto prazer do amor. E agora, o que aconteceria a seguir? O que ela tinha experimentado ontem à noite prometia muito mais. E ela queria saber como era tudo o que ele pudesse fazer com ela. Agora iriam acontecer coisas novas que a deixavam excitada e nervosa.

Ela ouviu os cães ladrarem lá fora.

De súbito, a sombra dos problemas, de que aquilo estava errado, da necessidade de esconder o que se passava entre eles e do risco que corriam, pairou sobre ela…Mas, com certeza, Lord M iria providenciar uma forma de superar os problemas.

Ela levantou-se da cama e foi espreitar pela janela.

Quando Victoria olhou lá para baixo, para sua enorme surpresa, ela viu Lord M montar um cavalo trazido por um cavalariço e afastar-se do castelo a trote.

Oh, não! Ele ia-se embora? Victoria questionou-se. Ontem ele tinha dito que hoje estariam juntos outra vez! Talvez ele fosse apenas fazer um passeio a cavalo. Mas então ele devia tê-la convidado para ir com ele! Bem, era muito cedo e ele pensaria que ela estava a dormir… Era impossível voltar para a cama e voltar a dormir. Ela queria vestir-se e ela queria fazer o penteado e ela teria de escolher um vestido bonito e um penteado perfeito… E depois eles iriam tomar o pequeno-almoço juntos! Eles não estariam sozinhos, infelizmente, mas ele estaria lá.

Victoria chamou Lehzen que dormia no seu próprio quarto, a alguma distância do quarto da Rainha.

Lehzen, ainda ensonada, foi obrigada a chamar Skerrett. Her Majesty queria vestir-se e pentear-se!

Depois de vestida e penteada ainda não era a hora do pequeno-almoço e Victoria teve de esperar ansiosamente.

Já estavam quase todos à mesa para o pequeno-almoço, mas Lord M ainda não tinha aparecido.

"Emma! Você viu Lord M?" Victoria perguntou inquieta.

"Não, ma'am. Eu ainda não vi William hoje."

Victoria suspirou.

"Talvez ele tenha adormecido." Emma avançou como hipótese.

"Não, ele saiu a cavalo de manhã bem cedo. Eu vi-o da minha janela…Mas ele já devia ter voltado."

"Então, provavelmente, ele distraiu-se e não reparou nas horas…"

"Talvez seja isso…" Victoria concordou, mas ela sentiu-se apreensiva.

Albert observou com atenção a preocupação manifestada por Victoria para com Lord Melbourne.

O pequeno-almoço terminou, mas Lord M não apareceu.

Vários dos nobres que tinham vindo para Windsor para a caçada já estavam de partida.

Albert ainda queria permanecer no castelo mais alguns dias, com alguns dos seus novos amigos, para usufruir do campo, beber e jogar. Victoria ficaria também e isso implicava que Lord M também permaneceria. Mas ela precisava de saber onde é que ele estava.

Harriet era uma das pessoas que ia voltar para Londres para atender às suas obras de caridade e Lehzen acompanhá-la-ia na viagem para regressar a Buckingham.

A Rainha ficava ainda com a companhia de algumas das suas damas, entre as quais Emma, e com Skerrett, claro.

Victoria deslocou-se para uma das salas de estar com as suas damas, mas era impossível distrair-se com qualquer coisa. Ela ficou ali impaciente à espera do momento em que Lord M iria aparecer e levantando-se constantemente da cadeira para ir espreitar por uma das janelas. Se ele não chegasse dentro de pouco tempo ela teria de mandar procurá-lo.

Então, subitamente, a porta abriu e ele entrou. Lord M vinha ainda com as botas de montar.

Victoria levantou-se de imediato da cadeira em que se encontrava e as suas damas seguiram o mesmo gesto.

Era notório que ele vinha apressado, um pouco ofegante e com um ar embaraçado.

"Por favor, eu preciso de ficar a sós com Lord M." Victoria pediu, enquanto olhava para as mulheres presentes na sala e antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

As damas saíram, passando por ele.

Emma aproveitou para olhar disfarçadamente para William. Ela perguntava-se sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Melbourne estava a sentir-se desconfortável neste momento. Agora, à luz do dia e de frente com ela, o que tinha acontecido ontem à noite parecia um abuso demasiado grave.

Assim que as damas saíram e a porta se fechou, Victoria apressou-se para Lord M que, desde que ele chegara, se mantinha parado no mesmo sítio junto da porta.

Ela abraçou-o e beijou-o.

Ele retribuiu, abraçando-a e beijando-a.

Porém, ela sentiu que ele não agia como ontem à noite. Ontem ele tinha sido apaixonado. Agora ele parecia formal. Ele mal tocava no corpo dela e a boca dele não atuava sobre ela da mesma forma. Ele apenas permitia que ela o beijasse.

Ela afastou-se um pouco para olhar para ele, mas mantendo o abraço.

"O que aconteceu? Onde é que você estava? O que se passa?" Ela perguntou, agora ainda mais intrigada, depois desta inesperada reação distante.

Ele afastou-se um pouco mais de Victoria, agarrou nos braços dela, fazendo com que ela o largasse, e deu alguns passos na sala para além dela.

Ela virou-se para trás, para olhar para ele, sentindo-se confusa.

"Eu fui andar a cavalo, eu precisava de pensar…e eu não dei pelo tempo passar…Desculpe, ma'am." Ele respondeu permanecendo de costas para ela.

Ela caminhou até ele, colocou-lhe a mão direita no ombro esquerdo e rodou para ficar de frente com ele.

"Vejo que você está preocupado! Porquê?" Ela perguntou retirando a mão do ombro dele.

Ele olhou para chão, desviando os olhos dela.

Este não era o mesmo homem de ontem à noite. Ela estava a ficar cada vez mais inquieta.

"Ma'am…Você sabe…Ontem à noite…" Ele disse sem olhar para ela.

"Eu sei o que você me disse e o que você fez!" Ela notou firmemente, com a desconfiança de onde ele iria dirigido, a elevar-se dentro dela.

"É verdade! Mas eu não devia ter feito isso…" Disse ele olhando para ela.

"Lord M!" Ela exclamou frustrada.

"Você não sabe o que é um escândalo! Você consegue imaginar o escândalo que seria quando alguém descobrisse?" Ele alertou vivamente.

"Eu pensava que você era corajoso." Ela disse num tom de desprezo.

"Não se trata de coragem, ma'am, mas de ser racional."

Ela estava desiludida! A maneira como ele falava mostrava claramente que ele não estava disponível para ir em frente. E ela odiava isso!

"Eu não acredito, Lord M…Como é que você é capaz de nos fazer isto?"

"Não aconteceu nada…"

"Não aconteceu nada?" Ela perguntou chocada, não o deixando concluir a ideia. Como é que ele podia dizer que não tinha acontecido nada? Como ele podia? Depois de algo tão bonito e profundo que tinha acontecido ontem à noite! E ela sabia que ele não tinha mentido. Tudo o que ele tinha feito e dito era verdadeiro.

"Aconteceu! Claro que aconteceu…" Ele admitiu e continuou: "O que eu quero dizer é que não aconteceu mais nada além… dos beijos…Nem deve acontecer mais nada!"

Ela estava desfeita! E isso era visível no semblante dela.

"Ma'am, eu serei a sua perdição!" Ele exclamou numa tentativa de incutir prudência nela.

"Não! Você é a minha salvação! Você diz que quer a minha felicidade, mas você está obrigar-me a ser infeliz!" Ela reclamou.

"Eu tenho de poupar você do escândalo!" Ele insistiu.

"Você quer que eu me resigne à situação em que eu estou, de mulher casada com um homem que eu não amo, mas eu não me quero resignar."

"Eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer com você." Ele justificou. "Isto é um erro! Você sabe que é um erro!"

"Então eu não devia sentir o que eu sinto por você! Porque é que eu sinto este desejo por você? E esta dor no peito está aqui porquê?" Ela perguntou desesperada.

Ele fechou os olhos, suspirou e, enquanto colocava as mãos na frente, pedindo que ela se acalmasse, ele tentou explicar:

"Nós vivemos em condições sociais e políticas que não se tocam e que não se devem misturar. Você é uma mulher casada e você é a Rainha! No mínimo isto seria adultério, mas, além disso, um relacionamento entre nós que não seja meramente político é ilegal porque eu sou o seu Primeiro-ministro. E é uma traição à Coroa porque inviabiliza a produção de um herdeiro de sangue real."

"Mas o amor é aquilo que nos une." Ela afirmou num tom de súplica.

Aparentemente, ele não deu importância ao que ela afirmou e disse:

"Eu estou a falhar no meu papel junto de vós…"

Segundo ele, o papel dele era protegê-la, ela sabia. Ele tinha dito isso duas vezes no dia anterior.

"O seu papel é amar-me!" Ela exclamou como uma exigência.

Ele suspirou enternecido. De facto, ela tinha razão, a função dele era amá-la! Tinha sido sempre essa a função dele, mas ele não devia amá-la daquela forma que as coisas entre eles estavam a tomar.

Ele aproximou-se dela e pegou nas duas mãos dela. Depois, passando os polegares dele pelos nós dos dedos das mãos dela, ele perguntou num tom carinhoso e que mostrava a profundidade dos sentimentos dele por ela:

"Você duvida que eu vos ame?"

Ela demorou um pouco para responder e depois disse baixinho, com as lágrimas nos olhos e mostrando entendimento sobre as preocupações dele.

"Não…"

"Eu só estou a fazer isto porque eu vos amo." Ele assegurou, apertando as mãos dela.

"Como tudo aquilo que você faz, não é Lord M?" Ela perguntou, agora num tom frustrado. Ela sabia que era verdade, mas ela nem sempre gostava do que ele fazia e agora ela não estava a gostar nada do que ele queria fazer. Aliás, do que ele não queria fazer.

"Nós podemos guardar o que aconteceu ontem à noite como uma recordação bela e profunda…" Ele propôs com toda a sinceridade na voz.

"Uma recordação, apenas?" Ela perguntou desalentada.

Ela estava tão feliz desde ontem à noite e agora ele estava a estragar tudo. Não lhe tinham sido permitidas nem 24 horas de felicidade.

"Ma'am, o que aconteceu ontem à noite é muito mais do que alguma vez poderia ter sido permitido…Muito mais do que seria possível sonhar."

"Você tem razão, mas eu não quero acabar com aquilo que nem sequer começou." Ela disse abanando a cabeça em sentido negativo.

"Que futuro é que nós teríamos? Você consegue imaginar como seria?" Ele perguntou na esperança que ela integrasse a consciência dos problemas a que estariam sujeitos.

"Não, não faça isso Lord M!" Ela pediu.

Ele continuou:

"Nós vivemos em tempos diferentes, você vê a diferença de idade que existe entre nós?"

"Isso não importa!" Ela exclamou perentória.

Mas ele continuava a apresentar todos os fatores adversos:

"Você acha que isto pode durar até quando? Até que a situação seja descoberta? Até que eu deixe de existir?"

"Não diga isso, Lord M!" Ela pediu angustiada.

"Como é que você espera produzir um herdeiro para satisfazer as exigências da sua família, do Parlamento e do povo de Inglaterra?" Ele perguntou.

Ela não fazia ideia. Mas ela não queria sujeitar-se a um ato dessa natureza com Albert.

"Ma'am… Um dia eu deixarei de ser o seu Primeiro-ministro. E a partir desse dia não haverá mais desculpas para que nos possamos encontrar e para que possamos estar juntos."

Ela não aguentava mais ouvi-lo a falar daquela forma. Então ela implorou:

"Não! Não diga mais essas coisas!"

Ela queria largar as mãos dele e lançar-se nos braços dele em súplica, para que ele se calasse, para que ele não resistisse a amá-la e porque ela precisava desesperadamente de senti-lo. Mas ela não fez isso porque algo lhe dizia que talvez ele não reagisse positivamente a esse gesto.

"Eu quero você sempre junto de mim! Para sempre!" Ela insistiu apertando as mãos dele.

Ele queria abraçá-la e confortá-la. Ele era a fonte do bem-estar dela, mas agora ele era também o foco da angústia. Mas ele não fez isso. Se ele fizesse isso ele contrariava o que ele estava a dizer.

"Era necessário que tivéssemos nascido os dois em outra época… e em outra condição…" Ele evidenciou.

Tudo o que ele dizia era a realidade, a crua realidade, mas ela não queria ter de pensar nisso, nem queria ser confrontada com isso, ela só queria poder viver aquele amor.

"Talvez se eu renunciar como Primeiro-ministro…" Ele sugeriu devagarinho, testando a reação dela.

Ela olhou seriamente para ele e perguntou em choque:

"Você quer abandonar-me?

"Não!"

Mas ela não deu atenção à resposta. Ela soltou as mãos dela das mãos dele, deu alguns passos na sala e perguntou novamente olhando para ele:

"Além de tudo o que você me está a dizer, você também quer abandonar-me?"

"Não, eu não quero abandonar-vos." Ele respondeu firmemente. E depois ele explicou: "Mas a continuar assim é muito complicado…Se nós estivermos juntos frequentemente, como até agora, a probabilidade de evitar uma loucura está diminuída. E a irregularidade do nosso relacionamento será ainda maior enquanto eu for o seu Primeiro-ministro."

Ela estava a sentir-se baralhada, o que ele dizia era confuso, às vezes pareceria que ele queria estar com ela e outras vezes parecia que não, mas ela também tinha de admitir que a situação deles era complexa. Então ela observou:

"Mas você mesmo disse que se você deixar de ser Primeiro-ministro nós deixaremos de ter motivo para nos encontrar, como até aqui…"

"E é isso que deve acontecer, ma'am…" Ele conclui com a opção lógica.

"Você acredita que será capaz de ficar longe de mim?" Ela perguntou testando-o.

Ele sentiu um choque. Não, ele não seria capaz de ficar longe dela! Ele ficou calado.

"Você não acredita no que você mesmo me está a dizer, pois não, Lord M?" Ela perguntou sentindo-se mais satisfeita. Ele tinha sido apanhado na rede que ele próprio tentava tecer.

Ele suspirou derrotado.

"Eu não quero outro Primeiro-ministro, eu não me sinto bem na presença de ninguém como eu me sinto consigo. Eu quero você no cargo o maior período de tempo possível e se nós temos que sofrer por causa desta situação então é melhor sofrermos juntos do que sofrermos separados." Ela propôs.

Houve um silêncio de alguns segundos entre eles e então ele concluiu:

"Eu permaneço como Primeiro-ministro, mas nós não podemos ir além do ponto a que nós chegámos…"

Ela não disse nada. Ela não podia concordar com isso. No entanto, ela também não podia discordar agora porque isso iria arrastar aquela discussão, isso iria desgastá-los e talvez as coisas ainda ficassem piores entre eles do que já estavam.

Vendo que ela não dizia nada, ele recebeu o silêncio dela como uma anuência e depois de olhar alguns segundos para ela, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, ele saiu da sala.

Victoria sentiu-se sozinha e com um aperto no peito que evidenciava a angustia que aí se tinha instalado. Como as coisas tinham mudado tão rapidamente entre ontem e hoje! E agora?

"William, o que é que você está aqui a fazer?" Emma perguntou quando o viu sentado no banco de pedra do terraço.

Ele não conseguiu responder.

Ela sentou-se no banco ao lado dele.

Então, sem olhar para ela, ele disse com um ar preocupado:

"Eu beijei ela, Emma."

Emma sorriu surpreendida e agradada por aquela revelação. Ela adorava uma boa história de amor e não havia nenhuma história melhor do que esta.

"Emma, eu beijei-a!" Ele repetiu. E depois acrescentou: "Ela beijou-me. Nós beijámo-nos…"

"Está a tentar dividir culpa?" Ela perguntou divertida.

"Não, a culpa é só minha…Ela não tem culpa."

"Não se martirize! Nessas coisas não há culpa! Só a realidade dos sentimentos…"

"Mas eu não queria que isto acontecesse!"

"Você queria e há muito tempo! Não se engane a si próprio."

"Sim… Mas… não as consequências… Eu não quero que ela passe pelo escândalo, eu sei como pode ser terrível…."

"Você sabe que isso vai acontecer. E, no entanto, você não pode evitar…"

"Eu não quero que ela sofra." Ele disse, olhando para Emma pela primeira vez, desde que ela se tinha sentado no banco ao lado dele.

"Isso só vai acontecer se você a abandonar." Emma disse com ternura.

"Eu já pensei em fazer isso, mas eu não sou capaz." Ele informou, afastando de novo o olhar de Emma.

"Então você só pode deixar que as coisas evoluam naturalmente. O que tiver de acontecer, acontecerá. Talvez se você não tentar controlar sempre tudo, você sofra menos. Deixe a vida encarregar-se de vos conduzir ao lugar que tiver de ser."

"E o trono? E a Coroa?"

"Deixe de pensar em política e em dever por uma vez na vida! Pense em você! Você já não tem idade para desperdiçar o que a vida lhe trouxer de bom."

William olhou para Emma novamente, sorriu ligeiramente e disse:

"O problema é que você tem razão."

Victoria não voltou a ver Lord M, o resto do dia. Talvez ele se tivesse enfiado nos seus aposentos ou talvez ele tivesse desaparecido a cavalo na floresta. Ela estava triste e não tinha muita vontade de vê-lo agora. Eles tinham assuntos políticos pendentes para discutir, mas ela também não tinha nenhuma vontade de tratar desses assuntos. A única coisa que ela podia fazer era ficar quieta no seu quarto. Talvez amanhã as coisas melhorassem. Se havia coisa que a vida já tinha mostrado a ela, era que mesmo quando tudo corre mal, amanhã pode sempre ser melhor.

O jantar dessa noite tinha muito menos pessoas do que os jantares das noites anteriores. E esta noite os homens que tinham esse direito vestiam o uniforme de Corte.

Lord M entrou no salão. Uma entrada triunfal mesmo que ele não tivesse essa intenção, e mesmo que ele não viesse animado, e com disposição para conversar e para ser gentil. Mas bastava a forma como ele se movia, para que o deslocamento dele tivesse um encanto especial. Mais ainda se ele trazia vestido o uniforme de Corte. Era impossível que as mulheres presentes não voltassem a cabeça quando ele passava por elas. Ninguém vestia o uniforme de Corte daquela forma, impecável.

Victoria, que estava sentada junto das suas damas, colocou os olhos nele desde que ele surgiu na porta do salão, e seguiu-o até que ele parou junto do barão Edward Portman. Depois ela olhou para Albert também vestido com o seu uniforme de Corte. De facto, não era possível comparar Albert com Lord M em nada. Em Albert o uniforme parecia inadequado, em Lord M assentava como uma luva feita à medida.

Ela podia ver que Lord M se esforçava para não olhar diretamente para ela, parecendo muito ocupado na conversa. O homem que ontem à noite tinha confessado que a amava e que a tinha abraçado de forma avassaladora à luz das estrelas. Aquela insistência dele em protegê-la fazia com que ela desesperasse. Mas ela sabia que ele fazia isso porque ele a amava mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. E ela sentia que para ele aquela situação também não era fácil.

Seguiu-se o jantar e depois mais algum tempo passado no salão.

Edward Portman, um criador considerável de gado Devon e de vacas Alderney aperfeiçoadas, insistia em falar com Melbourne sobre a Royal Agricultural Society of England, que tinha sido criada em 1838, para promover o desenvolvimento científico da agricultura inglesa, e da qual ele era um defensor ativo. Melbourne garantiu que a Rainha iria emitir em breve a carta real que reconheceria a sociedade, mas os pensamentos dele estavam longe dos problemas da agricultura e era muito difícil concentrar-se no que o barão lhe dizia. Ele estava a ver e a sentir Victoria ali com ele, ele tinha a memória de ontem à noite permanentemente impressa no cérebro, ele recordava o que ambos tinham falado hoje de manhã e depois o que Emma lhe tinha dito no terraço.

Victoria não pôde tirar os olhos de Lord M a noite toda. Ele tinha dito que eles não podiam avançar mais além do que eles já tinham feito. E depois ele tinha vestido aquele uniforme maldito? Ele deveria querer deixá-la louca! Ele só podia querer fazer isso. Ele não tinha a noção do efeito que provocava nela, pois não? Ela temeu que fosse demasiado evidente para as pessoas presentes que a Rainha não afastava os olhos do Primeiro-ministro e que nunca olhava para o marido.

Albert foi dormir de novo no pavilhão de caça com os amigos que ainda restavam em Windsor. Aquele pavilhão parecia ser um lugar muito atrativo para alguns dos homens presentes, uma espécie de clube noturno onde eles podiam beber e jogar e conversar até de madrugada. Victoria desconfiou que talvez existissem diversões com mulheres. Se Albert também participasse disso seria bom, para ele e para ela. Mas talvez ele não fizesse isso pois ele era muito preocupado com a imagem familiar e eles estavam recém-casados, ainda que eles nunca tivessem concretizado essa nova condição.

Victoria saiu do salão antes de Lord M e não se despediu dele. Ela não tinha de se despedir de ninguém, mas ela sempre se despedia dele, ou era ele que se despedia dela se ele saísse primeiro. Hoje ela não fez isso para que ele notasse que ela estava aborrecida com ele. Talvez assim ele sentisse a falta dela.

Depois que a Rainha ficou pronta para dormir, Skerrett despediu-se e foi para o seu próprio quarto. Sabendo do que se passava entre Her Majesty e Lord Melbourne a camareira tinha notado como a Rainha hoje estava muito calada. A vibração de ontem à noite tinha desaparecido. Alguma coisa de negativo devia ter acontecido, mas ela não podia fazer perguntas.

Victoria estava agora no seu quarto de dormir e pronta para dormir, mas ela estava triste e confusa, emocionalmente só e em asfixia, frustrada e revoltada pelas suas circunstâncias de vida. Porém, além da angústia havia uma mistura de excitação. Os acontecimentos da noite anterior, Lord M ali tão perto, aquele uniforme magnífico. Mas depois o que ele tinha dito hoje de manhã surgiu de novo no cérebro dela e isso derrubava-a!

Sentindo-se aprisionada num casamento de fachada, ela estava a enlouquecer sozinha naquele quarto e começou a andar, de um lado para o outro, como um animal enjaulado.

Inesperadamente, um trovão soou lá fora. E segundos depois a luz de um relâmpago invadiu o quarto. Passado pouco tempo começou a chover.

Ela resolveu ir para a cama e tapar a cabeça com os cobertores na tentativa de não ver a luz e conseguir adormecer. Mas o som da trovoada deixava-a nervosa e isso tornava ainda mais difícil que ela pudesse dormir. Quando Victoria era criança e fazia trovoada ela refugiava-se no quarto de Lehzen. Mas hoje Lehzen não estava em Windsor.

Melbourne estava nos seus aposentos em camisa de dormir e roupão.

Mantendo o velho hábito, mesmo não estando em casa, a noite acabava com uma garrafa de bebida como companhia. Então, ele sentou-se numa poltrona e começou a degustar o líquido dourado da garrafa que o lacaio tinha trazido hoje, e que permanecia colocada na mesa de apoio ali ao lado.

Inesperadamente, um trovão soou lá fora. E segundos depois a luz de um relâmpago invadiu o quarto. Passado pouco tempo começou a chover.

Ele sempre achara que havia algo de belo nas trovoadas, um fenómeno da natureza que os homens da antiguidade consideravam uma manifestação divina. Se ele acreditasse nisso iria interpretar o som dos trovões como uma repreensão dos deuses pelo que ele tinha feito com a Rainha ontem à noite.

Alguém bateu na porta.

A esta hora? Quem seria?

"Sim?"

A porta abriu e ela entrou!

"Ma'am!" Ele exclamou pousando o copo na mesa ali ao lado e levantando-se rapidamente da poltrona.

A preocupação instantânea dele foi sobrepor melhor as duas partes do roupão para procurar a compostura possível, enquanto ela voltava a fechar a porta.

Inevitavelmente, ela reparou de imediato no peito dele generosamente exposto na abertura da camisa de dormir que as duas partes do roupão não conseguiram tapar. Ela nunca tinha visto tanta pele dele exposta e aquela visão era verdadeiramente estimulante. Além disso, ele tinha o cabelo um pouco desalinhado e toda aquela imagem de desordem fez com que Victoria sentisse que as pernas fraquejavam. Ela não tinha imaginado que ele pudesse estar assim. A imagem dele no cérebro dela era sempre a de um homem vestido.

Enquanto isso, a surpresa de Melbourne não era menor. Além de ela estar no quarto dele àquela hora e de ele não estar adequadamente vestido, ela vinha de camisa de dormir e robe, os pés descalços nos chinelos e com o cabelo caído pelas costas. Ele nunca a tinha visto assim.

Depois de uns segundos em recuperação do impacto, e depois de reparar que o uniforme de Corte estava colocado num suporte a alguns metros, ela caminhou até perto dele e disse:

"Eu preciso de si Lord M!"

Ele sabia exatamente do que ela precisava que ele lhe desse! E não era de conselho político!

"Nós não podemos, ma'am…" Ele disse calmamente, num tom de quem lamentava que isso não fosse possível.

"Eu não consigo dormir, a trovoada deixa-me nervosa e eu quero apenas conversar." Disse ela para o tranquilizar. No fundo, a intenção de Victoria não era essa, mas se eles pudessem pelo menos conversar já seria muito bom.

Ele esperou.

Então ela começou:

"Eu estava lá no meu quarto a pensar na minha situação. Eu sou casada, mas eu não amo o meu marido. Eu estou casada, mas o meu casamento não foi consumado. Eu não consumei o meu casamento e eu não amo o meu marido, mas eu devo produzir um bebé em breve. Eu guardei a minha virgindade para o homem que eu amo, mas ele não me quer."

Melbourne não disse nada, mas neste ponto colocou os olhos no chão enquanto fazia uma expressão de "não diga isso".

Ela começou a andar pela sala, como se ele não estivesse ali, e continuou:

"Eu amo um homem que diz que também me ama, mas que também me diz que não podemos estar juntos. Ontem à noite eu era a mulher mais feliz do mundo e hoje de manhã eu era a mulher mais infeliz do mundo. Agora, neste momento, eu não sei que palavra usar para descrever como eu me sinto."

"Eu sei que é difícil. Para mim também é muito difícil." Ele confessou.

Ela parou, sentindo um alívio dentro dela. O facto de ele dizer que para ele também era difícil deixava-a muito mais confortada. Aquele era um sofrimento partilhado, um sofrimento dos dois. E assim parecia mais fácil de suportar.

Victoria virou-se para Lord M e acrescentou:

"Eu sinto-me profundamente sozinha, mesmo quando eu tenho muitas pessoas à volta. E eu sinto-me asfixiada por ter sempre tantas pessoas à volta e nunca poder estar sozinha." E depois ela perguntou: "Você compreende?"

"Eu compreendo." Ele assegurou.

Os trovões estavam a tornar-se menos audíveis e a chuva estava a diminuir de intensidade, embora a luz dos relâmpagos continuasse a invadir o quarto a espaços.

Ela caminhou até muito perto dele e disse desanimada, tentando não parecer demasiado afetada emocionalmente:

"Neste momento eu não sou nem uma mulher casada nem uma mulher solteira… Eu estou prisioneira de uma situação para a qual nem existe um nome… Eu já não sei o que é que eu sou!"

Ele percebeu como ela estava afetada emocionalmente pela situação.

Então ele esticou naturalmente o braço esquerdo, puxou-a para si e depois envolveu o tronco dela com os dois braços. Assim, com naturalidade, como se eles fizessem aquilo todos os dias, como se ela não fosse a Rainha, mas apenas uma mulher comum.

"Victoria!"

Ela abraçou-o enquanto depositava o rosto sobre o peito dele.

Não havia nada melhor do que isto. Ela sentiu-se uma pessoa comum, que se tinha encontrado a si própria, que não estava mais sozinha nem perdida. O cheiro dele era hoje mais notório e isso acalmava-a, e excitava-a ao mesmo tempo.

Ele sentiu o cabelo dela nos dedos e por um momento enrolou no indicador da mão direta uma madeixa do cabelo dela.

Não havia destino pior do que nascer para ser herdeiro de uma coroa. Ele pensou. E ele tinha-a beijado, ele era o culpado da confusão em que ela estava. Aquela confusão das emoções dela tinha sido provocada por ele. Primeiro ele tinha-a beijado e tinha admitido que a amava e depois ele tinha dito que não podiam mais estar juntos.

Ele tomou consciência que hoje não havia um espartilho que separasse o corpo dela das mãos dele, apenas os tecidos da camisa de noite e do robe que ela usava. Ele não devia apertá-la demasiado contra ele ou as coisas iriam precipitar-se…

Hoje ela sentia as mãos dele, muito mais próximas da pele dela. Ele não estava a apertá-la contra ele apaixonadamente, como fizera na noite anterior, mas ele era firme a confortá-la e ela estava a adorar a envolvência dos braços e o calor das mãos dele que passava através do tecido.

Os pensamentos de Melbourne sucediam-se. A situação de vida deles era enredada. Porque é que as coisas tinham de ser assim? Porque é que eles não eram simplesmente a Rainha e o Primeiro-ministro numa relação de respeito político mútuo, ou porque é que eles não eram apenas pessoas comuns que se pudessem amar livremente?

A chuva e os trovões pararam e já quase não havia relâmpagos.

"Você quer ficar aqui?" Ele perguntou naturalmente, por cima da cabeça dela.

Era verdade o que ele tinha perguntado? Isso era o que ela mais queria!

Victoria movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente, passando o rosto sobre o tecido da camisa de dormir no peito dele e sentindo o interior dela num alvoroço inominável.

"Ninguém irá procurar-vos no vosso quarto?" Ele perguntou.

"Lehzen não está em Windsor e Skerrett não faz perguntas."

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela, largou Victoria lentamente e com a mão direita pegou na mão esquerda dela.

Os dedos dele entre os dela entrelaçaram-se de uma maneira diferente do costume, apenas comparável com a forma emocional que o gesto tinha tomado quando eles tinham estado de mãos dadas debaixo da copa de um carvalho.

Ele caminhou para o quarto e depois até junto da cama levando-a com ele pela mão.

Ela observou como ele era lindo à luz das velas e vestido daquela forma.

Ele largou a mão dela e, indicando-lhe a cama com a mão, disse:

"É sua, ma'am…"

"Eu…Eu tenho que tirar o robe…" Ela comentou um pouco embaraçada.

Ele não disse nada.

Ela despiu o robe e colocou-o em cima de uma cadeira.

Ele percebeu ligeiramente as formas do corpo dela através do tecido da camisa de dormir que lhe chegava quase até aos tornozelos. Obviamente, ela tinha cuecas por baixo, mas não havia o volume do saiote, da saia…

Ela descalçou os chinelos, subiu para cima da cama que o criado tinha deixado aberta e meteu-se por dentro da roupa.

Quando a camisa de dormir levantou um pouco, ele viu uma parte das pernas dela acima dos tornozelos. Ele nunca tinha visto a pele dela a não ser no rosto, nos ombros e nos braços dela. O que ele podia ver agora permitia prever que o que não era visível seria maravilhosamente indizível.

Ela deitou-se de lado, virada para ele e arrastou-se um pouco para a zona mais afastada da cama, para deixar um espaço para que ele se deitasse ao lado dela.

Ele puxou uma poltrona para a beira da cama e sentou-se.

"Você não vem deitar-se comigo?" Ela perguntou confusa e franzindo a testa.

Ele debruçou-se para a frente, esticou o braço esquerdo e agarrou a mão direita dela em cima do colchão.

"Eu acho melhor não."

"Porque não?"

"Porque nós não devemos começar algo que não possamos parar…"

"Eu não quero que você pare…" Ela disse calmamente, mas de modo determinado.

"Precisamente por isso… Se eu aproximar o meu corpo do seu eu não poderei garantir a sua honra…"

Ela sorriu, ligeiramente divertida.

Nunca largando a mão direita dela, que ele mantinha na mão esquerda dele, ele levantou-se da poltrona e, com a mão direita, ele ajeitou os cobertores por cima dos ombros dela. Depois ele beijou-a na testa e voltou a sentar-se.

A intimidade daquele contexto e daqueles gestos deixava Victoria sem fôlego.

"Você devia ter-me deitado quando eu era criança…A minha mãe nunca fez isto." Ela observou.

Ele sentiu-se emocionalmente afetado por aquela observação. No fundo, aquilo de que ela sempre tinha necessitado era de amor, de um amor incondicional, de alguém que estivesse sempre lá para ela e que a fizesse sentir segura. Era isso que ele lhe dava. Segurança. Por isso ela se tinha apaixonado por ele.

Disfarçando a emoção, ele destacou apenas a parte prática:

"Se eu tivesse estado lá nessa época eu não estaria aqui agora..."

"Eu prefiro que você esteja aqui agora." Ela manifestou.

"Então você pode dormir descansada porque eu não vou sair daqui." Ele garantiu.

Ela tinha a certeza que ele não iria sair de junto dela. A situação em que eles estavam era tão estranha e, no entanto, era tão confortável. Ela não devia estar ali. Ela era a Rainha e ela era uma mulher casada e, no entanto, imprevisivelmente e contra todas as regras, ela estava metida na cama do seu Primeiro-ministro. Uma vez que eles se amavam mutuamente e que se encontravam sozinhos no mesmo quarto e com uma cama à disposição aquilo que devia estar a acontecer entre eles deveria ser bastante mais ousado, embora ela não soubesse exatamente como seria. Contudo, ali estavam eles, apenas como bons amigos. Ele não tinha avançado como ela desejava quando ela tinha ido ao quarto dele, mas o que ele tinha feito era bastante mais do que ela podia ter imaginado. Então ela estava grata por isso e esta noite ela podia dormir tranquilamente.

Victoria adormeceu agarrada à mão de Lord M.

Quando ele percebeu que ela dormia profundamente, ele soltou a mão dela muito devagarinho para que ela não acordasse, levantou-se da poltrona e foi fechar a porta dos aposentos à chave. Ninguém poderia entrar enquanto ela estivesse ali dentro.

Depois ele voltou a instalar-se na sua poltrona e ele ficou a observar Victoria enquanto ela dormia. Um anjo.

Mais uma vez, ele não iria conseguir dormir esta noite.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Victoria acordou lentamente ainda sem a consciência do local onde se encontrava.

Ela verificou então que a imagem que tinha na frente não era a do quarto dela e, subitamente, consciencializou-se do local onde que ela estava. Por isso, ela virou o corpo na cama rapidamente para o outro lado à procura de Lord M.

Lá estava ele! Sentado na sua poltrona.

Ele dormia com o rosto virado para a esquerda.

Victoria nunca o tinha visto a dormir antes.

Então ela levantou o corpo sentando-se na cama e ficou a observá-lo. Durante o sono o peito dele tinha ficado de novo exposto na abertura da camisa de dormir e ela reparou como havia uma agradável distribuição de pêlos nos quais ela desejou passar os dedos. Do pouco que ela tinha visto de Albert, quando ele tinha tentado forçá-la a consumar o casamento, ele parecia um desinteressante frango depenado. E ela notou ainda como a linha da mandíbula de Lord M era perfeitamente definida.

Victoria movimentou-se devagar para que ele não acordasse e ela sentou-se na beira da cama com os pés para fora, descalços e que ficaram a pairar porque a cama era alta e ela não conseguia atingir o chão.

Ela estava agora de frente para a poltrona onde ele estava sentado.

E se ela o beijasse? Ele iria acordar. E como é que ele iria reagir? E se ela se sentasse no colo dele? Victoria debruçou-se um pouco para a frente para o observar mais de perto.

Repentinamente, ele acordou e rodou a cabeça, ficando de frente com ela.

Victoria foi apanhada desprevenida e deu um pequeno salto recuando depois para trás.

Ele foi surpreendido pela visão dela tão perto, mal abriu os olhos, e reagiu com um ar admirado no rosto e depois com um sorriso.

Victoria sorriu também quando viu o rosto dele suavizar-se.

"Bom dia Majestade! Você está aqui?" Ele perguntou num tom irónico.

"Bom dia Lord M." Ela retribuiu num tom ronronante. E depois ela acrescentou: "Eu estava a adorar ver-vos dormir."

Ele sorriu, enquanto percebia que estava demasiado exposto, e tentava ajeitar melhor o roupão sobre si.

"Não vai dar-me um beijo de bons dias?" Ela perguntou provocadora.

Ele olhou para ela na sua camisa de dormir de manga comprida com um bordado largo à volta do decote que se sobrepunha sobre os seios e observou como ela tinha o cabelo um pouco emaranhado. Há muitos anos que não havia uma mulher assim a levantar-se da cama dele pela manhã. Pelo menos, não uma que ele amasse, e as outras levantavam-se nuas e não tinham este encanto delicioso. E nenhuma delas era virgem. Pura, só mesmo Caroline. E isso tinha sido havia tanto tempo atrás…Como seria interessante iniciá-la e instruir Victoria e observá-la a progredir…

Melbourne levantou-se da poltrona, beijou-a na testa rapidamente e afastou-se andando pelo quarto para alcançar o relógio de bolso que tinha deixado em cima da cómoda.

Ela colocou-se de pé imediatamente, saltando para o chão.

"Não era disto que eu estava a falar…" Ela reclamou, nas costas dele.

Ele virou-se para ela com o relógio na mão e disse brincando com ela:

"Este também é um beijo de bom dia, mas se você não gosta eu não voltarei a fazer isso…"

Victoria sorriu divertida. Claro que ela queria que ele voltasse a fazer isso! Mas ela também queria mais do que isso!

Ele olhou para o relógio.

"Se não se importa, eu acho que você deve sair daqui agora, ma'am. Esta ainda é uma boa hora para não ser vista andando pelos corredores…" Ele sugeriu.

Ela não deu importância ao aviso dele e perguntou:

"Você dormiu bem, Lord M? Você abdicou da sua cama por minha causa."

"Eu estou habituado a não usar a cama, não se preocupe."

Ela ficou uns segundos calada a olhar para ele. Ela estava ali, ele estava ali…Eles podiam…aproveitar.

"Lord M…"

"Sim, ma'am?" Ele perguntou num tom que mostrava que não estaria recetivo ao que ela pudesse sugerir a seguir.

E ele já tinha falado nas horas…

"Você acha que eu devo sair, não é?" Ela perguntou, em vez de dizer que queria que ele a beijasse de novo, como naquela noite no terraço.

"Eu acho que será benéfico para todos se você fizer isso." Ele insistiu.

Então ela pegou no robe e vestiu-o, preparando-se para sair.

Depois Victoria caminhou na direção de Lord M, que se encontrava a meio do caminho para a porta, apoiou a mão esquerda no braço direito dele, esticou-se um pouco e deu um beijo no rosto dele.

Ele sentiu-se sensibilizado pelo gesto.

"O meu beijo de bom dia, Lord M!" Ela informou num tom de repreensão, mas com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele tinha-a beijado, mas ele ainda não tinha permitido que ela fizesse o mesmo. E à falta de melhor beijo do que este, ela não podia desperdiçar a oportunidade para beijá-lo.

Melbourne sorriu.

Victoria movimentou-se depois no sentido da porta para sair.

No entanto, ele adiantou-se, fez-lhe sinal com a mão para que ela parasse, abriu a porta devagar e espreitou para verificar se o caminho estava livre.

De seguida ele olhou para ela e fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça que indicava que ela podia sair.

Ela sorriu para ele e saiu.

Ele sorriu para ela e fechou a porta.

Ele pensou que ela saía dali do quarto dele, virgem como ela tinha entrado ontem à noite, depois de ter dormido na cama dele. Se alguém soubesse que ela ainda não tinha consumado o casamento e que tinha passado a noite no quarto dele, ninguém acreditaria que ela ainda pudesse ser pura.

Victoria encaminhou-se para os seus aposentos. Ela não estava a entender exatamente o que significava o que tinha acontecido ontem à noite, nem o que se tinha passado agora no quarto de Lord M. Mas tudo isto era muito melhor do que aquela perspetiva da conversa que tinham tido ontem de manhã, quando ele tinha chegado a colocar a hipótese de resignar ao cargo de Primeiro-ministro.

Felizmente, ela não tinha sido vista nos corredores e entrou nos seus aposentos antes que a camareira viesse ao encontro dela para a ajudar a preparar para o pequeno-almoço. Skerrett sabia a verdade sobre os sentimentos partilhados entre ela e Lord M, mas não era necessário contar-lhe tudo. Até para manter a cautela necessária. Quanto menos ela soubesse, melhor seria para todos.

Já estavam quase todos na mesa do pequeno-almoço e Victoria esperava ansiosa pela chegada de Lord M.

Ele entrou na sala disfarçando o embaraço.

Victoria não pôde deixar de fixar os olhos nele e de sorrir.

"Bom dia a todos! Majestade!" Disse ele, enquanto fazia uma vénia e se sentava.

"Bom dia, Lord M!" A Rainha exclamou divertida.

Estava a ser muito divertido para ela saber que tinha passado a noite na cama do seu Primeiro-ministro e que agora estivessem aqui a fingir que ainda hoje não se tinham visto. De facto eles já se tinham dado os bons dias lá no quarto dele.

Melbourne sentou-se ao lado de Emma.

Victoria tinha Albert a seu lado.

Havia ainda mais algumas pessoas na grande mesa retangular.

Emma não sabia que a Rainha tinha dormido no quarto de William, mas sabendo o que se passava entre ele e Victoria estava a achar interessante poder observá-los a todos.

"Está mais animado, hoje?" Perguntou Emma de maneira que só William ouvisse.

"Talvez, Emma…Talvez, eu possa seguir o seu conselho e deixar que as coisas sigam pelo caminho que tiverem de seguir…"

"Eu não acredito no que eu estou a ouvir…Este é William Lamb?" Ela perguntou provocando-o.

Melbourne sorriu e não disse mais nada.

Albert resolveu mostrar interesse pelo que se passava em Londres e disse a Melbourne:

"Sabe, Lord Melbourne, estou a pensar visitar as obras de Westminster. Gostaria de acompanhar a reconstrução."

"Parece-me muito adequado que Vossa Alteza acompanhe o processo da obra."

"Eu estudei História da Arte quando estive na Universidade de Bona e tenho muito interesse pela obra e talvez pudesse até ajudar na reconstrução, dar algumas sugestões na arquitetura e na decoração…" Albert expôs tateando a opinião do Primeiro-ministro.

Eles não eram amigos, a reação inicial de Albert para com Melbourne tinha sido de desagrado, por causa da proximidade com Victoria que ele considerava ser excessiva e de influência negativa, mas ele era o Primeiro-ministro e Victoria também não abdicaria da amizade com ele. Então não havia alternativa senão confraternizar com Melbourne. E se uma relação cordial entre ambos favorecesse a imagem que Victoria tinha dele ainda seria melhor.

"No futuro o governo terá de nomear uma comissão de belas artes para coordenar a decoração do edifício: esculturas, pinturas…Acho que Vossa Alteza poderia integrá-la…" Melbourne sugeriu.

Victoria estava a seguir a conversa entre os dois muito atentamente e neste ponto interrompeu Lord M dizendo:

"Eu também acho, Albert! Poderia ser uma ocupação agradável para si."

Ela achava que ele precisava de ocupações e quanto mais coisas ele tivesse para fazer fora do palácio melhor seria.

Albert sorriu. Parecia que, por uma vez, estavam todos de acordo e Victoria e Melbourne estavam a apoiar uma ideia dele. Então ele agradeceu a ambos:

"Agradeço a concordância de ambos. Quando Lord Melbourne achar que eu posso ser útil diga-me, por favor."

"Claro, Vossa Alteza!" Melbourne concordou.

Depois do pequeno-almoço a Rainha e o Primeiro-ministro tinham reunião. Existiam demasiados assuntos em atraso.

Victoria estava muito entusiasmada com essa ideia hoje. Como as coisas pareciam bem encaminhadas desde a noite anterior talvez hoje elas pudessem evoluir um pouco.

Ela entrou na sala na frente de Lord M e ele entrou atrás dela e fechou a porta.

Ela virou-se para ele e perguntou:

"Você acha mesmo que é uma boa ideia que Albert faça parte da comissão para a decoração de Westminster?"

"E porque não? Eu até acho mais do que isso…Ele devia ser o presidente da comissão."

"O presidente? E porque não ser você o presidente?" Ela perguntou indignada.

Victoria achava que Lord M devia estar em todos os locais com destaque, mas Albert não merecia isso…

"Eu? Eu já tenho bastantes ocupações, o Príncipe tem a formação adequada em História da Arte e ele é o marido da Rainha…"

Neste ponto Victoria sentiu um aperto no estômago. Aquela palavra marido atribuída a Albert era algo que a deixava sempre muito desconfortável.

Melbourne notou o ar incomodado no rosto dela e disse:

"Desculpe…Eu não disse isso com nenhuma intenção, eu apenas constatei um facto. Seria adequado ter o Príncipe como presidente de uma comissão que será composta por políticos de diferentes fações, artistas, historiadores... Isso equilibraria as coisas em termos representativos."

"Muito bem. Ele pode ser o presidente." Ela concordou.

"Mas isto é apenas uma ideia minha, eu terei de falar com outras pessoas sobre este assunto e só depois será adequado informar o Príncipe."

"Claro…"

Ela sentou-se à mesa de trabalho e fez um gesto com a mão, para que ele se sentasse também.

Victoria e Lord M realizaram a reunião naturalmente como de costume, mas estavam bem presentes na memória dos dois os acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias. Os altos e os baixos, o vendaval de emoções.

Quando a reunião terminou Melbourne levantou-se da cadeira e Victoria seguiu-lhe o gesto.

Depois, enquanto arrumava papéis numa pasta, ele informou:

"Eu tenho de voltar para Londres, ma'am!"

"Porquê?" Ela perguntou desagradada.

"Eu tenho leis a serem discutidas na Casa, eu preciso de estar lá."

"Você vai deixar-me aqui sozinha?"

"Ma'am, há várias pessoas aqui e quando eu vim para Windsor eu pensava que ia ficar menos tempo, mas…"

"Quando você não está, é como se eu estivesse sozinha, as outras pessoas não preenchem o vazio que é deixado por você…" Ela confessou.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente.

Então ele ia voltar para Londres e ia deixá-la ali? Assim? Sem mais nada? Ela interrogou-se.

Ela caminhou até junto dele e disse:

"Lord M…Ontem você disse que nós não podemos ir além do ponto a que nós chegámos…

"Eu disse…"

Ela engoliu e concluiu a ideia:

"Mas nós podíamos continuar no mesmo ponto onde estávamos na outra noite no terraço…"

Ele sorriu, desconcertado. Ela era adorável!

"Você acha?" Ele perguntou para lhe demorar a expectativa.

Ele estava à espera do momento em que ela iria insistir de novo, ele só estava à espera que ela o autorizasse a agir.

Ela movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo tentando não rir.

Ele avançou para ela, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a na boca.

Ela abarcou as costas dele com os braços.

Ele estava aqui de novo! Ela sentiu que agora ele era de novo o mesmo homem do terraço! Este era William Lamb outra vez.

Ela era deliciosa e ele queria tocar-lhe de forma mais consentânea ao que se passava agora entre ambos. Continuando com a mão esquerda na cintura dela, para a firmar, de encontro a ele, para o beijo, Melbourne desceu a mão direita dele pelas costas dela e principiou a sentir a curva do corpo dela debaixo da saia do vestido.

Ela sentiu a mão dele em descida e isso era novo e deixava-a numa agradável expectativa.

A mão dele desceu ainda mais e ele apertou um pouco a nádega esquerda dela.

Tão boa! Ele pensou.

Victoria interrompeu o beijo, mas manteve-se colada a ele a respirar rapidamente. O corpo dela contra o corpo dele. A testa dela encostada à testa dele. Ela estava a sentir a mão dele e ela queria absorver o efeito que isso lhe provocava.

A mão direita dele apertou-a outra vez. Agora de forma mais intensa.

Quando uma sensação maravilhosa lhe desceu entre as pernas, ela gemeu, deliciosamente surpreendida e abrindo ligeiramente a boca. O ar que saiu da boca dela foi projetado na boca dele.

Ele beijou-a de novo.

Ela passou as duas mãos para o rosto dele para lhe poder sentir a pele enquanto se continuavam a beijar.

Ele agarrou, com as duas mãos dele, as nádegas dela puxando-a contra si e apalpou-a de forma mais ousada.

Ter Victoria nas mãos dele era muito excitante. Além dela ser uma mulher muito desejável, o contexto proibido em que se encontravam acirrava ainda mais o desejo dele.

O ritmo combinado do beijo e do movimento das mãos dele sobre as nádegas Victoria provocaram um borbulhar lá, naquele sítio entre as pernas dela, de novo.

Ele retirou a mão direita dele da nádega dela e trouxe-a para cima, subindo pelo lado esquerdo do corpo dela, sentindo-lhe o corpo por cima do espartilho.

Um beijo demorado, transformava-se agora em diversos beijos sucessivos mais curtos, que lhes permitissem respirar.

A mão direita dele subiu mais um pouco e ele apertou o seio esquerdo dela por cima do espartilho. A estrutura rígida não permitia a ele sentir a forma, o volume nem a textura da carne dela que ele sabia que seriam desejáveis, mas tocá-la em tal sítio, mesmo assim, era muito excitante.

Ela gemeu ofegante. Ele colocava as mãos nos seios delas!

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço várias vezes.

Victoria sentiu um volume rígido que se tinha interposto entre eles e que a atingia na barriga. Ela supôs o que era. Ela nunca tinha visto, mas ela sabia que aquilo existia. No entanto, ela nunca tinha reparado que aquilo fosse um volume protuberante nas calças dele. Porque é que agora estava assim?

Ele beijou-a no peito e na parte superior dos seios que surgia por cima do decote pronunciado do vestido. Mais ainda porque ele lhe empurrava os seios para cima com a mão.

Oh, aquelas formas arredondadas na boca dele deixavam-no louco de desejo por ela.

O calor da boca dele na pele dela parecia fazê-la derreter…

Depois ele beijou-lhe o ombro esquerdo e disse:

"Você tem uns ombros lindos! Você é linda!"

Ela sentiu-se enaltecida! Lord M tinha o dom de dizer as coisas certas que ela precisava de ouvir.

Ele voltou à boca dela num beijo voraz.

Ela não queria que aquilo parasse. As mãos e a boca dele nela eram extasiantes.

Ele pensou que eles tinham de parar aquilo. E se alguém aparecesse ali?

Lentamente, enquanto pensava nas tediosas leis que teria de ir discutir no Parlamento para tentar reduzir a excitação, ele parou de beijá-la.

Eles estavam ambos ofegantes.

"Eu amo-vos!" Disse ela.

"Eu daria a minha vida por vós!" Ele assegurou.

"Oh, William!" Ela exclamou enternecida.

Ele achou que havia uma intimidade no nome dele na boca dela que a posicionava como mulher dele. Como se eles fossem um casal, com uma história de vida em comum e uma vida doméstica partilhada por vários anos. No fundo era isso que eles eram, um casal. Improvável, proibido, não oficializado, mas um casal desde sempre.

Ela envolveu os ombros dele com os braços e colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço dele sentindo a gola do casaco. Depois ela encostou o rosto ao peito dele.

Ele envolveu a cintura dela com os braços.

Eles ficaram um momento abraçados em silêncio.

Ela pensou que eles tinham agido de forma semelhante à cena que ela vira quando era criança, a cena do beijo entre o cocheiro e a cozinheira nos jardins de Kensington.

"Agora eu devo ir. Nós não podemos ser descuidados." Ele lembrou.

Ela afastou-se um pouco dele e movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Depois eles largaram-se e ele pegou na pasta dos papéis que estava na mesa ali ao lado e colocou-a na frente das calças, abaixo da cintura.

Victoria observou o gesto, mas não fez perguntas. O comportamento dele dizia que seria inadequado fazer perguntas.

Eles ficaram um pouco a olhar um para o outro.

"Quando eu voltar para Londres eu irei escrever-lhe para que você saiba que eu voltei e para que você vá ao palácio." Ela delineou.

Ele piscou os olhos, sorriu e disse:

"Muito bem. Eu irei assim que possível."

"Vou ter saudades suas…" Ela confessou

"Eu também. Mas eu estarei sempre a pensar em você."

Ela sorriu perante esta declaração.

Ele aproximou-se, de novo, dela, inclinou-se e, quando ela se endireitou um pouco para cima, para facilitar a tarefa dele, ele beijou-a suavemente nos lábios.

Parecia que ele não tinha muita vontade de partir, nem ela tinha muita vontade que ele partisse. Mas tinha de acontecer.

"Tenha um bom dia, ma'am!"

"Bom dia, Lord M!"

Cada uma destas duas frases fizeram regressar a cada um deles a condição de Rainha e a condição de Primeiro-ministro. Assim parecia que era um pouco mais fácil a despedida.

Ele virou-se e saiu da sala fechando a porta.

Ela pensou que eles ainda poderiam ser como Elizabeth e Robert Dudley.

Quando partiu de volta para Londres, Melbourne pensou que eles precisavam de praticar a resistência à separação. Até aqui eles estavam muitas vezes juntos. Se a partir de agora, que eles estavam se tornando em algo para o qual ainda não havia um nome, eles aumentassem o tempo que passavam juntos, ainda que isso servisse para satisfazer os instintos mais básicos de ambos, não iria reverter a favor deles, aos olhos de terceiros.

Victoria ficou em Windsor com um sentimento misto dentro do peito. Ela estava feliz porque Lord M tinha voltado a agir com ela como naquela noite no terraço. E além disso as coisas até tinham evoluído. Tinha sido intenso e excitante e tudo aquilo era novo e tinha o sabor da descoberta. No entanto, ele partira e se ele não estava a ausência dele era muito sentida. Os salões e os corredores já não tinham o mesmo fascínio pois a presença dele atribuía encanto a qualquer espaço.

Esta noite ela não iria dormir na cama dele e deitar a cabeça na mesma almofada. Ele não estaria lá ao lado dela e não iria segurar-lhe na mão enquanto ela adormecia. Mas recordar a noite passada provocava-lhe uma sensação muito reconfortante que a fazia sorrir.

Para recordar a noite anterior de forma mais concreta e para colmatar a ausência de Lord M, Victoria teve uma ideia. Discretamente, ela foi aos aposentos dele.

Victoria abriu a porta e entrou, fechando-a depois à chave.

Os aposentos ainda não tinham sido limpos e arrumados. A cama estava aberta. O uniforme de Corte continuava colocado sobre um manequim. Ele devia ter-se esquecido de levar o uniforme com ele quando regressou a Londres. Ela teria de providenciar para que fosse limpo e entregue.

Este espaço estava cheio dele. Havia uma inexplicável presença dele aqui. Era verdade que, tal como em qualquer outro espaço do castelo, ele também não estava aqui fisicamente, mas existiam os móveis que ele usava, os livros que ele lia, os papéis que ele tinha escrito, o tinteiro e caneta que ele usava, a paisagem que ele via através das janelas. Estava lá a cama onde ele dormia, a poltrona em que ele se sentava e o uniforme que ele vestia. Até o resto da bebida que ficara na garrafa na noite anterior ainda estava lá. E havia o cheiro dele que permanecia no ar e que a confortava.

Victoria dirigiu-se até à cama e ficou uns segundos a olhar para os cobertores e a colcha que permaneciam puxados para trás. Então ela deitou-se de barriga para baixo sobre o lençol, mesmo assim, vestida e com os sapatos. Ela ajeitou o rosto na almofada e sentiu o cheiro do tecido.

Depois ela deitou-se de lado, puxou a roupada cama sobre si e recordou o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Ela imaginou-o ali ao lado dela, sentado na poltrona, vestido apenas com a camisa de dormir e o roupão e com o peito exposto aos olhos dela. Se fosse possível ela dormiria aqui de novo esta noite. Não era possível.

Victoria levantou-se da cama e caminhou até junto do uniforme de Corte.

Assim, colocado no manequim, era ainda mais fácil imaginar a peça de roupa vestida em William. Ela passou a mão direita sobre o bordado a ouro e imaginou que dentro dele estava o corpo do homem que ela amava.

Como seria bom se ele estivesse aqui agora. Lord M só tinha partido havia algumas horas e no entanto ela já estava cheia de saudades dele.

Melbourne chegava a casa depois de ter estado no Parlamento. Tinha vindo direto de Windsor para a Casa e só agora esperava poder ficar um pouco em descanso, depois da extenuante sessão parlamentar. Ficar em silêncio a pensar em Victoria era uma boa perspetiva para o resto do dia.

"William! Você já voltou?" Perguntou Emily surpreendida quando o viu entrar.

"Parece que sim…"

Eles beijaram-se.

"Agora você está sempre em minha casa?" Ele perguntou num tom com o qual esperou que Emily não se sentisse ofendida, mas que mostrava que talvez ela estivesse a abusar.

"Não. Eu só passei para supervisionar a substituição dos reposteiros da sala de visitas. Você lembra-se que me tinha autorizado a substituir aqueles reposteiros horrorosos e fora de moda…"

"Ah…Sim…Eu tenho uma ideia dessa nossa conversa…" Disse ele, sem nenhuma memória de tal assunto.

"Mas se você está aqui é muito bom. Eu não sabia quando é que você voltava e amanhã há um jantar lá no meu clube e vão lá estar algumas pessoas que gostariam de vos ver…Pensei que você não chegasse a tempo, mas assim você poderá ir também." Emily informou.

"E quem é que lhe disse que eu queria ir a esse jantar?"

"Vai lá estar Charles Grey e ele gostaria de falar convosco. Você sabe como ele, desde que se retirou da política, vive desterrado em Howick Hall. Você não vai perder esta oportunidade de encontrar um velho amigo."

Tendo em conta a pessoa citada a presença no jantar tornou-se tentadora.

"Dessa forma, talvez eu vá a esse jantar…" Ele admitiu.

Emily sorriu. Quando ele dizia talvez isso significava sim.

Victoria estava abstraída da realidade. Com o livro aberto na mão ela mantinha o olhar parado e distante. Pensava em Lord M.

Lehzen que estava presente na mesma sala reparou no semblante da Rainha.

Victoria lembrou-se que Lord M tinha dito que embora ele estivesse longe dela, ele estaria sempre a pensar nela. Então ela sorriu.

"Vejo que está feliz, Majestade!" Observou Lehzen.

Victoria despertou dos seus pensamentos, virou-se para Lehzen um pouco confusa e perguntou:

"O que é que você disse?"

"Que você está feliz. Vejo-vos a sorrir, deve estar a pensar em algo muito agradável…"

"Oh…sim…não é nada…era só uma passagem do livro…

Lehzen sorriu. Claramente a Rainha pensava em algo sobre o qual ela não queria falar.

No dia seguinte, Victoria não aguentava mais estar em Windsor. Ela estava longe de Lord M. Então ela disse a Albert que pretendia voltar para Londres usando como justificação os seus compromissos régios. Se ele quisesse continuar em Windsor ele podia ficar lá, mas ela iria regressar.

Albert achou que não seria adequado que ela voltasse para Londres, e que ele ficasse em Windsor. Eles não podiam deixar transparecer que estavam separados. Então ele decidiu regressar com ela.

Infelizmente, para Victoria, eles tiveram de viajar na mesma carruagem. O casal real não iria viajar separado.

Albert insistia em falar sobre a caça, pois ainda estava sobre o efeito daquela aventura, mas Victoria não podia mais ouvir falar naquele assunto.

Felizmente, em determinado ponto da viagem, o assunto mudou:

"Victoria, agora que voltamos para Buckingham, eu gostaria de introduzir algumas melhorias no palácio…

"Melhorias?" Ela perguntou sem perceber do que é que ele falava.

"Sim, eu tenho pensado muito sobre isso. Com a ajuda de George Anson, eu comecei a perceber como as coisas se organizam e quais as tarefas de cada um dos funcionários do palácio. E eu acho que há muita confusão e muitos deles nem sabem, exatamente, quais são as suas tarefas… Isto não é funcional. Se alguém é responsável por limpar o exterior das janelas e outra pessoa é o responsável pela limpeza do interior, e se eles fazem isso em momentos diferentes, você nunca terá as janelas completamente limpas…Se não há coordenação entre quem é responsável pelo aprovisionamento de lenha e quem é responsável por acender as lareiras, você não conseguirá manter aquele palácio aquecido…" Ele expôs.

"Estou a ver. E o que é que você propõe?"

"Eu gostaria de estabelecer um plano de reorganização de todo o funcionamento do palácio. Com a sua autorização, claro…"

"Eu agradeço que faça esse plano e que me apresente as suas propostas. Eu irei analisá-las e depois nós veremos se podem ser colocadas em prática."

"Começarei a fazer isso assim que chegarmos." Albert concluiu.

Agora eles simplesmente toleravam a presença um do outro. Eles não falavam no casamento, nem falavam na necessidade de consumação, nem abordavam o infeliz episódio em que ele tinha tentado possui-la pela força.

Victoria pensou que Albert até tinha algumas características positivas. Apesar da situação pessoal complexa em que estava ele tinha imensas ideias e estava sempre em busca de ocupação e a tentar ser útil. Ela até podia admitir que ele a tentava ajudar em várias circunstâncias.

Restava saber até quando é que eles poderiam manter esta paz tácita.

William Lamb preparou-se para o jantar no clube de que Emily era patrona e dirigiu-se para lá apenas porque Charles Grey lá estaria.

Grey era um Whig fervoroso e tinha sido Primeiro-ministro antes de Melbourne ter ocupado o cargo pela primeira vez em 1834. Ele era conhecido por ser um reformista nato que defendeu a emancipação católica e no seu governo a Inglaterra tinha assistido à abolição da escravatura. Tinha resignado em 1834 e, depois disso, estava aposentado da política.

Quando Melbourne chegou Grey já lá estava.

Eles cumprimentaram-se calorosamente e Melbourne perguntou:

"Há quanto tempo não tínhamos o privilégio de o ver na Corte?"

"Há muito tempo, há muito tempo… Mas todos nós precisamos de um banho de civilização e era inevitável vir a Londres." Charles respondeu.

"Confesso que só vim a este jantar porque Emily me disse que você estaria aqui. Atualmente, já não tenho muita paciência para reuniões sociais" Melbourne admitiu.

"Como eu vos compreendo…Eu também só vim porque a minha filha Georgina queria vir e pediu-me que a acompanhasse. E quando soube que você talvez também viesse, então eu tinha mesmo de estar aqui hoje."

Melbourne sorriu. Eles pareciam ambos na mesma situação. Só a insistência de alguém e a possibilidade de verem antigos amigos os tirava de casa.

Emily aproximou-se acompanhada por uma outra mulher que Melbourne não conhecia.

"William! Finalmente, você chegou!" Emily exclamou e beijou o irmão.

"Você conseguiu tirar-me de casa hoje à noite! Isso é um verdadeiro feito!" Ele exclamou bem-humorado.

Charles Grey aproveitou a oportunidade para dar a conhecer a Melbourne a mulher que acompanhava Emily dizendo:

"Melbourne, deixe-me apresentar-lhe a minha filha Georgina Grey."

Melbourne sorriu, fez uma pequena vénia com a cabeça e, educadamente, pegou na mão de Georgina, beijou-a e disse:

"Encantado."

"É um prazer poder privar com Lord Melbourne, o nosso digníssimo Primeiro-ministro." Disse Georgina.

"Você já conhecia Georgina, mas, provavelmente, a última vez que a viu ela era apenas pouco mais do que uma criança…" Lembrou Charles Grey.

"Talvez, não me lembro…" Melbourne admitiu.

Entretanto, alguém indicou que estava na hora de começarem o jantar.

Então todos se dirigiram para o grande salão.

Melbourne cruzou-se com o duque de Sutherland e com a esposa Harriet, sempre tida como uma das mulheres mais bem vestidas de Londres, a quem cumprimentou.

Ao ver Harriet, a imagem de Victoria surgiu no cérebro dele. Ela estava sempre lá, mas ver ali a Mistress of the Robes da rainha tornava a presença de Victoria mais evidente na sua memória.

Melbourne ficou sentado com Charles Grey do seu lado esquerdo e Georgina à sua direita. Os lugares tinham sido marcados e era esta a distribuição. Obviamente havia ali a organização de Emily que, propositadamente, o tinha colocado ao lado do seu velho amigo.

Charles Grey estava interessado em que Melbourne lhe falasse sobre o que se passava no parlamento, como é que ele lidava com aqueles degenerados dos Tory e como era servir um monarca mulher e assim tão jovem.

A conversa seguiu animada durante o jantar, mas Melbourne estava a notar que a sua parceira do lado direito parecia um pouco só e estava à margem da conversa. Então, para dizer alguma coisa, enquanto Grey se entretinha a falar com o parceiro que estava do seu outro lado, ele perguntou a Georgina:

"O seu marido não está em Londres? Peço desculpa, mas eu não sei quem ele é…"

"Eu não sou casada…" Ela respondeu ligeiramente embaraçada.

"Oh, desculpe, eu não sabia." Ele pediu.

"Não tem importância. A maioria das pessoas acha que eu devia estar casada. É normal."

Melbourne pensou que não era expectável que aquela mulher, que parecia ter cerca de trinta anos, ainda fosse solteira, mas ele disse com sinceridade:

"Bem, qualquer um é livre de escolher o seu destino. Eu acho que nem todas as mulheres têm de casar, embora essa seja a expectativa dominante na sociedade em que vivemos."

"Lord Melbourne é muito gentil e tem um pensamento inovador. Mas, de facto, esta condição não foi uma escolha minha. Eu já teria casado antes se eu tivesse encontrado a pessoa certa…" Ela confessou.

"Calculo que o seu pai tenha desenvolvido esforços nesse sentido…"

"Oh, ele desenvolveu. Mas os pretendentes que ele me arranjou nunca preencheram as minhas exigências e como eu sou a quarta filha eu tive mais liberdade para recusar pretendentes."

"Compreendo. Mas ainda não é tarde. Vai ver que um dia o pretendente certo irá aparecer."

"Não é por acaso que vim a esta festa…"

Melbourne sorriu e pensou que um dos objetivos para quem frequentava os clubes da alta sociedade era arranjar casamento. E eles serviam para arranjar amantes também. Tinha sido assim que Emily se envolvera com Palmerston. Como era costume na época, e de acordo com as regras da sociedade, depois que uma mulher tivesse dado um herdeiro ao marido ela podia arranjar um amante. Antes disso não.

Depois do jantar haveria um baile. Melbourne pretendia sair em breve, mas ele ainda ficou um pouco a assistir enquanto conversava com Grey e finalizava uma bebida.

Emily e Georgina surgiram de novo, junto deles.

"William! Você ainda não está a pensar ir embora, pois não?" Perguntou Emily.

"Não irei demorar-me muito mais. Amanhã, o mais cedo possível, eu tenho de estar de novo no Parlamento." William informou-a.

"Ah, mas antes você devia dançar com a nossa amiga Georgina. Ela gostaria muito de dançar e neste momento os melhores dançarinos do salão estão ocupados com outras damas."

Melbourne não esperava aquela proposta, mas ele era um cavalheiro e tinha de ser educado. Então ele colocou o copo na bandeja de um lacaio que passou por ali, virou-se para Georgina e, enquanto levantava o cotovelo do braço esquerdo, disse:

"Se me der a honra desta dança, Miss Georgina…"

Georgina sorriu e caminhou para ele, agarrou o braço que ele lhe concedia e eles dirigiram-se para a pista de dança.

Eles começaram a dançar.

Este acontecimento fez com que Melbourne se lembrasse dos bailes com outra mulher que lhe interessava perdidamente. Hoje o encaixe do corpo dele com esta mulher era diferente. Ele gostaria de estar a dançar com Victoria, mas ela estaria lá em Windsor, tão longe dele…

"Você dança muito bem, Lord Melbourne. Talvez eu nunca tenha dançado com alguém que dança tão bem." Observou Georgina.

"Obrigada! Os meus pares de dança costumam apreciar…"

"Lord Melbourne costuma dançar muitas vezes?"

"Não muito…Eu danço sobretudo no palácio."

"O senhor conhece a Rainha pessoalmente…"

"Sim, e por vezes eu danço com ela." Ele informou orgulhoso.

"Gostaria de participar desses bailes da Corte…"

"Talvez um dia a Rainha vos possa convidar. Eu mesmo posso interceder a seu favor…"

"Oh, isso seria excelente! Muito obrigada!" Georgina agradeceu a ele entusiasmada.

Melbourne achou que esta mulher era amável e bonita e que parecia muito só. Ela seria uma mulher sonhadora, mas ela estaria desapontada com a vida. Ela tinha alimentado o sonho de casar, mas nunca tinha encontrado um homem que lhe agradasse verdadeiramente.

"Quem sabe, se num baile da Corte você não poderá encontrar um pretendente adequado." Ele notou.

"Na minha idade é mais difícil…"

"Mas você parece uma mulher ainda jovem…"

"Mas eu já tenho 39 anos."

"Garanto-lhe que você parece muito mais jovem." Ele observou com sinceridade.

Georgina sorriu feliz nos braços daquele homem tão bonito, elegante e simpático e que a elogiava.

Mesmo com o dia a chegar ao fim Victoria não pôde deixar de enviar uma carta a Lord M informando-o de que ela já estava em Londres e pedindo-lhe para que ele fosse ao palácio assim que possível.

Ela tinha vontade de escrever coisas maravilhosas e de fazer declarações de amor intensas, mas ela não podia escrever dessa forma, pois se a carta fosse aberta antes de chegar ao destino eles estariam os dois perdidos.

Então ela escreveu:

" _Buckingham Palace, 5 de Maio de 1840_

 _A Rainha deseja que Lord M se encontre muito bem, e que as discussões no Parlamento não tenham sido demasiado extenuantes._

 _A Rainha informa Lord M que ela já regressou a Londres e que precisa de falar com Lord M com urgência._

 _A Rainha supõe que será pedir demais para que Lord M venha ao palácio ainda hoje, mas amanhã de manhã, sem falta, a Rainha deseja ansiosamente ver Lord M no palácio."_

Agora restava esperar pela resposta.

Quando um lacaio voltou a aparecer junto dela com alguma informação foi para dizer que a carta de Her Majesty tinha sido entregue, mas que Lord Melbourne não se encontrava em casa e que por isso não tinha sido possível obter uma resposta.

"Não está em casa? Como não?" Ela perguntou desagradada.

"O mordomo disse que ele saiu para jantar num dos clubes da sociedade londrina."

"Obrigada! Pode sair."

Ele tinha saído para jantar num clube? Ele tinha ido divertir-se enquanto ela estava ali sozinha? E agora só amanhã ela teria uma resposta!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Quando Melbourne chegou a casa, a carta do palácio estava depositada em cima da sua secretária.

Ele apenas despiu o casaco, que colocou nas costas da cadeira, e abriu o documento de imediato.

Ela já estava em Londres? Já era demasiado tarde para enviar uma resposta. Amanhã ele iria escrever para ela, mas ele estaria ocupado no parlamento o dia todo, só no final do dia ele conseguiria ir vê-la.

Na manhã seguinte chegou, finalmente, uma resposta de Lord M às mãos de Victoria:

 _South Street, 6 de Maio de 1840_

 _Lord Melbourne apresenta o seu humilde dever para com Vossa Majestade e informa vos que, infelizmente, ele estará todo dia ocupado na Casa onde as discussões legislativas têm sido ferozes e muito cansativas ao longo dos últimos dias._

 _Lord Melbourne apenas poderá ir ao palácio ao final do dia, onde espera encontrar Vossa Majestade feliz e revigorada pela vossa última estadia passada em Windsor._

Victoria interpretou que as palavras "feliz e revigorada" eram uma alusão ao que tinha acontecido no terraço, e no quarto de Lord M, e ela não estava enganada. Mas ela ficou decepcionada com o facto de que ele não viria ao palácio ainda durante a manhã, mas apenas ao final do dia. E ela pensou ainda que as discussões no Parlamento não deviam estar a ser assim tão cansativas, tendo em conta que ele ainda tinha vontade de sair e jantar fora de casa, ao fim de um dia de sessões parlamentares.

A duquesa de Kent entrou na sala onde Victoria estava.

"Drina! Você voltou!" A duquesa exclamou enquanto caminhava para a filha e a beijava. "Ontem já não tive oportunidade de vos ver!"

"Nós chegámos ao palácio um pouco tarde, mamã…" Disse Victoria sentando-se num canapé.

"Ouvi dizer que a caçada em Windsor foi um evento maravilhoso! O seu marido é um homem excelente e que pode ajudar-vos muito na planificação de grandes eventos." A duquesa disse entusiasmada, enquanto se sentava no canapé ao lado da filha.

"É verdade, a caçada foi um sucesso…" Victoria concordou, embora um pouco contrariada.

"E quem sabe se em breve não teremos um bebé a caminho…Será que um herdeiro não poderá ter sido concebido em Windsor?" A duquesa perguntou entusiasmada.

"Mamã!" Victoria exclamou incomodada.

"Desculpe Drina, mas isso é o expectável. O império está todo em suspenso à espera que uma gravidez seja anunciada."

"Ainda é muito cedo, mamã."

"Claro que não! Você já devia estar de esperanças! Você nasceu apenas dez meses depois de eu me casar com o seu pai. Um mês depois do casamento eu já estava grávida."

"Nós somos muitos jovens e estamos casados há poucos meses, haverá tempo…"

"Mas é precisamente quando se é mais jovem e quando se está recém-casado que há mais probabilidade de ficar à espera de uma criança… O interesse do homem pela mulher é maior…Digamos que existem mais tentativas…Você sabe como é…" Disse a duquesa piscando o olho para Victoria.

Não, ela não sabia como era. Ela tinha uma ideia vaga apenas. Agora as mulheres iriam começar a falar com ela daquelas coisas achando que ela já sabia tudo, mas ela não sabia. Que incómodo! Talvez Lord M pudesse explicar-lhe como era. Aliás, talvez ele pudesse demonstrar como era…

"Um dia isso deverá acontecer…" Disse Victoria esperando que a mãe se calasse.

"Você ainda é inexperiente para perceber se está grávida…O seu sangramento mensal ainda não faltou?" A duquesa insistiu.

"Não mamã! Será que podemos falar de outro assunto?"

"O seu tio Leopold escreveu-me. Diz que está com saudades de todos nós. Talvez ele possa vir a Inglaterra daqui a algum tempo ou talvez nós pudéssemos viajar até à Bélgica…" A duquesa a informou rapidamente uma vez que outro assunto de conversa tinha sido solicitado.

O tio Leopold de novo no palácio? Para espiar o que ela fazia e dar conselhos que ninguém pediu? Não! A mãe a viajar com eles para qualquer lugar? Não!

"Neste momento isso é impensável! Eu não posso sair de Inglaterra e também não tenho muita disponibilidade para receber o tio Leopold…Eu estou muito ocupada. Diga a ele que pensaremos nisso daqui a mais algum tempo." Disse Victoria na tentativa de inviabilizar qualquer uma das hipóteses colocadas pela duquesa.

"Oh, Drina! Eu tinha pensado que talvez nós pudéssemos viajar…Você teria a oportunidade de desfrutar da sua primeira viagem com Albert…"

"Isso é impensável, mamã! Quando se é um monarca não se pode andar sempre a viajar…Há compromissos."

"Como você quiser Drina." A duquesa assentiu com ar de desilusão. "Eu vou responder ao seu tio Leopold com o que você me acaba de dizer.

Lord M viria ao final do dia, mas quando? Antes ou depois do jantar?

Ainda antes do jantar, Victoria estava a escrever algumas cartas de resposta a outras tantas que tinha recebido recentemente, quando Lord M foi anunciado pelo lacaio plantado à porta.

Lord M entrou e o lacaio fechou a porta.

Quando ele entrou, ela levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira.

Sem dizer uma palavra, ele caminhou determinado até ela, tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a intensamente.

Ela não estava à espera disto. Antes ele não atuava desta forma. Ele era sempre muito cuidadoso e agora…

Oh, isto era exigente e ela perguntou-se até onde ela iria conseguir acompanhar o apetite com que ele a devorava. As mãos dele não desceram além da linha da cintura dela, mas ele agarrou-a fortemente pela cintura. As mãos dele quase abarcavam a totalidade do diâmetro do corpo dela. Ele puxou-a contra ele e a boca dele explorou todo o espaço exterior e interior da boca dela de forma ávida. Houve uma movimentação no baixo-ventre dela…

Então, ele suspendeu o beijo, deixando ambos com a respiração acelerada.

"Lord M, o que é que você está a fazer comigo?" Ela perguntou surpreendida.

"Eu tive tantas saudades suas!" Ele exclamou, mantendo-a nos braços.

Isto era música para os ouvidos de Victoria e ela disse:

"Eu também tive muitas saudades suas…"

"Eu não pude vir antes…A situação no Parlamento exigia a minha presença…E tem sido fatigante…" Ele justificou.

Ela soltou-se dele e comentou:

"Não deve ter sido assim tão excessivamente cansativo…Ontem, você até saiu para jantar fora de casa…"

Melbourne percebeu onde é que ela devia querer chegar.

"Garanto-vos que o meu único objetivo para o final do dia de ontem era ficar em casa a pensar em você…" Ele assegurou.

Ela achou que ele era ótimo a dar as respostas certas, mas ela queria mais informação e, por isso, ela perguntou:

"Então porque é que você saiu?"

"Eu só saí porque Emily insistiu e porque Charles Grey estaria naquele jantar e queria falar comigo, e eu não estava com ele havia muito tempo."

"Compreendo." Disse Victoria aceitando a explicação.

"Você sabe que por vezes somos forçados a fazer coisas que não nos apetecia, mas que têm de acontecer…" Ele adicionou.

"Eu mandei-vos uma carta e fiquei ansiosamente à espera da resposta, mas não veio reposta nenhuma porque você não estava em casa…"

"Eu regressei a casa pouco depois do final do jantar, mas já era demasiado tarde para enviar uma mensagem para o palácio."

Ela colocou as duas mãos no peito dele e disse:

"Saber que você está a divertir-se fora de casa, faz com que eu ainda me sinta mais sozinha aqui no palácio."

Ele rodeou a cintura dela com os braços e garantiu:

"Acredite que enquanto eu estive lá eu pensei em você várias vezes."

Ela abraçou-o, colocou o rosto no peito dele e perguntou:

"Você quer jantar connosco?"

"Você acha que eu devo? Eu nem devia estar aqui hoje…Hoje não é o dia da nossa reunião semanal…"

Victoria levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele e disse:

"Eu acho que você deve! Vamos dizer que você me trouxe informações importantes sobre o que está a acontecer no Parlamento…"

Ele pensou que a partir de agora seria assim, os esquemas e as mentiras que lhes permitiriam estar juntos.

"Lord M…"

"Sim?"

Ela soltou-se dele novamente e deu alguns passos na sala. Depois ela virou-se para ele e disse:

"A minha mãe fala comigo como se eu soubesse como é…um homem e uma mulher juntos…na cama…"

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas, abriu ligeiramente a boca e disse:

"Oh, eu estou a ver…"

"Eu fico desconfortável porque eu não sei quase nada e eu receio dizer alguma coisa que permita que ela descubra, que eu e Albert…que nós não…"

Melbourne abanou a cabeça dele em sentido positivo demonstrando que estava a entender o problema dela.

"Eu queria que você me explicasse como é…"

Apesar do pedido incomum, por alguma razão ele não ficou surpreendido com a solicitação dela. Estava à vista onde ela iria chegar. E isso não era mau. Além dela poder ter mais conhecimento para se defender de conversas incómodas, ela ficaria mais instruída no que também seria útil para o relacionamento entre os dois.

"O que é que você sabe?" Ele perguntou com curiosidade.

Ela deu alguns passos e sentou-se. Depois ela fez um gesto com a mão, para que ele também se sentasse e ela respondeu:

"Eu sei que os homens possuem algo diferente das mulheres… e Albert disse-me que essa… "diferença" deve…entrar nas mulheres…"

"Basicamente, é isso…" Ele concordou com um sorriso humorado, mas que não a fazia sentir desconfortável, apenas mais confiante para avançar.

"Ele disse que na primeira vez eu deveria sangrar, e que podia doer, mas que era só um pouco e que depois a dor passaria e que a seguir…que a seguir era muito bom…

"Tudo isso é verdade." Ele concordou sorrindo.

"Ele disse que se eu estivesse excitada, se eu desejasse fazer isso não doía…Mas eu nunca me senti assim com ele…Mas eu acho que eu senti isso com você…"

Melbourne movimentou-se no assento da cadeira dele. A última observação dela tinha provocado uma circulação de energia entre as pernas dele.

"Eu não tenho a certeza…mas eu acho que a excitação de que ele falou é o que eu sinto quando você me beija e quando você me toca …"

"Eu acho que você pode ter a certeza."

"Eu não sei como é…isso…Mas ele mostrou-me uma coisa que parece uma meia e que se coloca…nisso… e ele disse que o membro masculino é desse formato e mais ou menos daquele tamanho…É assim?"

"Porque é que o Príncipe vos mostrou uma coisa dessas?" Melbourne perguntou surpreendido pela informação dela.

"Porque uma das desculpas que eu usei para não consumar o casamento foi dizer a Albert que eu tinha medo de ficar grávida por medo das consequências do parto…Então ele arranjou essa coisa que, segundo ele diz, evitaria que eu ficasse à espera de uma criança, mas eu recusei-me a fazer isso na mesma, dizendo que a Igreja não aceita que se impeça a conceção."

"Bem, de facto, o membro masculino é desse formato, mas o…tamanho…varia bastante. Há homens com membros maiores e outros com membros mais pequenos e o tamanho ainda varia em função de outra condição…"

"Qual?"

"Excitação."

"Oh…"

"Quando um homem sente essa excitação que você diz que você sente quando nos beijamos e eu toco em você…O membro cresce…"

Victoria levantou as sobrancelhas.

Aquela conversa estava a testar a capacidade de autodomínio dele, mas ele acrescentou o resto:

"E fica rígido. Quando não está excitado o membro não é rígido, mas com a excitação fica bastante mais forte…"

Victoria entendeu agora porque é que no dia dos beijos de despedida em Windsor ela tinha sentido uma coisa rígida que se interpunha entre ela e Lord M.

A pressão dentro das calças estava a aumentar, mas, felizmente, as calças tinham alguma folga onde era necessário, e Melbourne achou que devia explicar-lhe desde já outros aspetos, que só facilitariam a vida dela no futuro. Então ele acrescentou:

"Isso tem duas funções. Dessa forma o membro masculino tem a consistência desejada para conseguir entrar numa mulher e dessa forma é possível dar prazer a essa mulher. Quanto mais rígido e, à partida, quanto maior for essa parte do homem, mais prazer a mulher terá."

"E isso não é doloroso?"

"Não se você estiver excitada e se você quiser muito fazer isso. Pode haver desconforto na primeira vez, mas isso desaparece e muitas mulheres retiram até prazer desse incómodo."

"E Albert falou das sementes…"

"O Príncipe falou disso? O que é que ele disse?" Ele perguntou, de novo surpreendido.

"Ele disse que as sementes não se veem, mas que estão num líquido que o membro masculino coloca dentro da mulher…E que é assim que nós ficamos à espera de um bebé."

"Estou a ver que você até sabe muito sobre esta matéria." Ele observou sorrindo. "Mas isso pode ser evitado se o homem derramar esse líquido fora da mulher."

"Albert nunca me disse isso."

"Mas é verdade. Nem sempre funciona, mas quando funciona evita uma gravidez. Obviamente a intenção do príncipe não é evitar que você fique grávida, mas antes produzir um herdeiro. Ele só arranjou essa coisa de que você fala para convencer você a consumar o casamento sem medo de ficar logo à espera de uma bebé…"

"Agora, desde aquele episódio infeliz, ele nunca mais insistiu neste assunto. Mas e claro que eu não permitirei que ele me toque." Victoria declarou.

Melbourne gostou da forma determinada como ela garantiu que Albert não lhe tocaria e ele disse:

"Eu acho que agora, em teoria, você sabe tudo o que é essencial sobre este assunto para uma mulher recém-casada…"

"Porém, eu não sei como é mesmo passar por isso…na prática…"

Alguém bateu na porta.

"Sim?" Disse Victoria.

Lehzen entrou.

"O jantar vai ser servido, Majestade." A baronesa informou fazendo um vénia.

A rigidez de Melbourne diminuiu perante a visão daquela mulher que, embora fosse muito importante para Victoria, parecia um cão de guarda pronto atacar se suspeitasse que ela pudesse estar em perigo de ser desonrada.

"Informe os serviçais que Lord M vai jantar connosco, por favor." A Rainha pediu.

"Com certeza, Majestade." Lehzen assentiu

Depois a baronesa olhou para Melbourne com um olhar de desconfiança e saiu.

Melbourne sentiu-se salvo pela entrada de Lehzen, ele olhou para Victoria e disse:

"Bem, acho que nós temos de ir…"

"É verdade Lord M…Vamos, então." Victoria concordou levantando-se da cadeira.

Depois ela deu alguns passos na direção da porta e, só depois disso, Melbourne se levantou da cadeira dele, mas ele permaneceu no mesmo sítio e de costas para ela.

Victoria ia a ultrapassar a porta quando percebeu que ele não a seguia. Ela virou-se para trás e viu-o de costas.

"Lord M! Vamos?" Ela chamou.

Ele virou-se finalmente para ela e disse:

"Claro, ma'am! Estava só aqui a pensar numa coisa…"

Victoria achou que ele pensava em algo sem importância, alguma coisa do Parlamento, algo que alguém teria dito…Então ela virou-se de novo para a saída e caminhou na direção da sala de jantar.

Melbourne esperara um pouco para dominar o comportamento inoportuno do seu membro mais estimado. Mas agora, que ele achou que estava com uma aparência mais apropriada para surgir perante alguém, ele caminhou confiante atrás dela.

Felizmente, se alguém achou estranho que Lord M estivesse ali hoje, ninguém fez observações ou perguntas incómodas.

Infelizmente, ele saiu imediatamente depois do jantar. A preparação das sessões no Parlamento estava a tomar-lhe muito tempo.

Quando Victoria se encontrou sozinha na cama e no escuro do seu quarto ela recordou a instrutiva conversa que tinha tido com Lord M e imaginou como seria o membro masculino dele. Tendo em conta a situação em que eles estavam neste momento, algum dia ela iria ver isso. Mas a maior curiosidade dela, era saber como seria, sentir essa parte dele…

A Rainha estava acompanhada por Emma a escolher tecidos para vestidos novos que o fornecedor habitual tinha trazido até ao palácio.

Victoria esta indecisa e disse:

"Eu gosto de ambos, não sei com qual devo ficar."

E depois ela perguntou a Emma:

"De qual é que você gosta mais?"

"Eu também não sei, ma'am. Eu também gosto de ambos. Talvez Vossa Majestade possa ficar com os dois."

Nesse momento, Harriet Sutherland entrou.

"Harriet, que bom que você chegou! Você é a pessoa mais indicada para me dar opinião para eu escolher alguns destes tecidos!"

"Sim, ma'am, ficarei feliz se eu puder ajudar…"

"Eu estou indecisa entre estes dois. O padrão de flores é igual, mas eu não sei se devo escolher o azul ou o cor-de-rosa… Ambos são tão bonitos! E eu adoro os dois." Victoria explicou.

"Eu escolheria o rosa, acho que este padrão em cor-de-rosa é menos comum…" Opinou Harriet.

"Eu acho que você tem razão!" Victoria concordou e depois ela informou o fornecedor de tecidos: "Eu ficarei com o rosa."

"E o que é que você acha deste Harriet? Não sei se devo ficar também com este…"

"Oh, este padrão está agora a começar a usar-se bastante. Georgina Grey tinha um vestido deste padrão há dois dias atrás…" Harriet comentou.

"Quem é Georgina Grey e onde é que você a viu?" A Rainha perguntou com curiosidade.

"É uma das filhas de Charles Grey. Ela estava no baile que decorreu há dois dias atrás no clube dirigido por Emily Palmerston." Informou Harriet.

"Um baile? Não foi só um jantar?" A Rainha perguntou surpreendida.

"Houve um jantar e depois um baile. Lord Melbourne também estava lá e ele até dançou com ela…"

Victoria abriu os olhos em choque enquanto o estômago afundou perante o peso desta informação.

Emma fulminou Harriet com o olhar, mas ela não percebeu o que haveria de errado nesta informação e se já estava transmitida não havia nada que pudesse ser feito.

"Lord Melbourne também esteve no baile? E ele dançou com ela? Onde é que estava o marido ou o noivo dessa mulher? Porque é que ele não dançou com ela?" A Rainha perguntou, disparando as perguntas umas atrás das outras antes que fosse possível responder.

"Miss Grey é solteira, ma'am. E ela não tem nenhum noivo." Harriet respondeu.

Victoria engoliu tentando processar toda esta nova informação.

Emma fechou os olhos.

Victoria estava em choque e precisava desesperadamente de ficar sozinha.

"Eu peço desculpa…Eu lembrei-me que tenho algo importante para fazer…Eu fico com estes dois…Pode sair." Disse a Rainha ao fornecedor de tecidos enquanto apontava para duas das peças expostas.

E depois virando-se para as duas mulheres que a acompanhavam ela disse:

"Desculpem, eu preciso de trabalhar…"

O homem dos tecidos e Emma e Harriet saíram, deixando a Rainha sozinha.

Lord M tinha mentido? Ele tinha dito que saíra do clube logo depois do jantar, mas ele tinha ficado para o baile. E ele não lhe tinha dito que tinha dançado com aquela Miss Grey! Porque é que ele não tinha falado dessa mulher? Se ele não tinha falado dessa mulher era porque ele tinha alguma coisa com ela que ele queria esconder? Não! Lord M nunca mentia para ela! E ele amava-a! Ele tinha-a beijado possessivamente ontem à noite! Então porque é que ele não tinha falado daquela mulher? E se fosse Miss Grey quem estava interessada nele? Se ela era solteira e não tinha noivo ela devia estar à procura de marido…William era o homem mais lindo e elegante e amável e inteligente que existia à face da terra! E ele era viúvo. E ele era o Primeiro-ministro. Claro que Georgina Grey estaria interessada nele!

De repente, Victoria pensou que ele não era dela. Lord M não era nada dela! E a angústia tomou conta dela. Ele era viúvo e ela era casada com outro homem. Não havia nenhum laço formal entre eles, nem poderia existir. Todas as mulheres viam William Lamb como um homem livre e ela nunca poderia reclamá-lo como sendo dela. Ela era casada!

Ela queria que ele estivesse aqui agora! Ele tinha de se justificar!

Não, ela não ia fazer esse papel de mulher histérica e exigir que ele viesse de imediato ao palácio. Com certeza ele não poderia vir aqui agora. Ela precisava de se controlar. E não seria favorável para ela que ela se comportasse assim. Ela deveria esperar e, quando eles estivessem novamente juntos, ela iria perguntar sobre este assunto, com naturalidade, como se isso não a deixasse cheia de ciúmes. Ela teria de esperar, ela teria de esperar, ela teria de esperar…

Lord M voltou ao palácio para a reunião habitual daí a quatro dias. Uma eternidade para quem espera.

Ele beijou-a quando chegou, mas ela não se mostrou muito entusiasmada. No entanto, ele não fez perguntas. Ela haveria de dizer o que estava a importuná-la.

Victoria passou a reunião a pensar em Georgina Grey. Uma mulher que ela nem conhecia. Mas sobre a qual ela também já sabia a idade, pois tinha perguntado a Harriet se ela sabia quantos anos tinha essa mulher e a Mistress of the Robes tinha dito que Miss Grey tinha mais de 30 anos. Uma mulher mais velha do que ela…

No final da reunião, com ambos já de pé junto da mesa de trabalho, Melbourne lembrou-se que ele tinha algo para pedir a Victoria de que se tinha esquecido na ocasião anterior em que estivera com ela. Então ele disse naturalmente:

"Ah, eu tenho-me esquecido de lhe pedir um favor."

"Um favor?"

"Sim, é algo que para si não tem importância."

"O que é?"

"Há uma pessoa que gostaria de ser convidada para os bailes da Corte e eu prometi que intercederia por ela junto de vós. Você só tem de acrescentar o nome dela na vossa lista para que quando houver um baile ela receba um convite…"

"E quem é essa pessoa?"

"Georgina Grey. Ela é filha de Charles Grey, ele é meu amigo e…"

Victoria sentiu o sangue ferver em segundos, mal ouviu pronunciar aquele nome.

"Eu sei quem ela é!" Ela exclamou indignada.

Então ele não só tinha andado a dançar com aquela mulher sem que ela soubesse, como ainda tinha a coragem de lhe vir pedir favores para aquela criatura!

Ele notou o tom violento com que ela o tinha interrompido.

"E eu também sei que você não veio para casa depois do jantar no clube! Você ficou para o baile, mas não me contou!" Ela confessou falando alto.

"Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de ficar no baile e eu considero não ter ficado lá. Eu apenas assisti ao início do baile enquanto falava com Charles Grey…"

"Não me minta! Eu sei que você dançou com essa mulher!" Ela gritou, não deixando que ele terminasse a explicação.

Então, ele percebeu que, sem querer, ele tinha despertado um touro enraivecido.

Ele usou alguns segundos para reagir e disse num tom de voz normal, na tentativa de que ela baixasse o tom de voz dela:

"Sim, eu dancei com ela. Quem é que vos contou?"

"Isso não interessa! Você andou a divertir-se enquanto eu estava aqui sozinha!" Ela continuou a gritar.

"Eu apenas acedi a um pedido de Emily para dançar com a filha de Charles Grey porque ela não tinha par. Você não esperava que eu fosse desagradável, pois não?"

"Oh, não! Então, você não pode ser desagradável com essas mulheres, pois não? Você só pode deixar-me sozinha em Windsor porque você tinha leis importantíssimas para discutir no Parlamento. E depois eu cheguei a Londres e mandei-lhe uma carta a pedir-lhe para que me viesse ver e você tinha saído para se divertir com essa mulher solteira." Victoria constatou indignada.

"Você está muito bem informada sobre ela!" Ele notou.

"Eu tenho as minhas fontes! Você não ia contar-me, pois não?"

"Eu não fui lá divertir-me com Miss Grey, eu nem sabia que ela estava lá…" Ele declarou num tom de voz um pouco mais elevado.

"Mas você mentiu-me. Você tinha-me dito que tinha regressado a casa após o jantar, mas eu soube que você dançou com ela e você acabou de admitir isso agora!" Ela voltou a gritar.

"Digamos que isso se trata de uma questão de interpretação e de um mal-entendido. Eu devo ter ficado 15 minutos naquele baile e eu dancei com ela uma única vez. Na minha perspetiva eu vim para casa depois do jantar. Se você acha que isso significa que eu fiquei lá para o baile…"

"Não me tente confundir!" Ela gritou de novo.

"Eu só estou a tentar esclarecer a situação!"

"Mas você não me contou isso antes."

"Eu não me lembrei, eu não considerei necessário, eu…"

"Porque não?"

"Sinceramente, Victoria, eu nunca tinha pensado sobre isso, mas agora que você pergunta eu posso encontrar uma justificação para isso. Inconscientemente, eu sabia que se eu dissesse que eu tinha dançado com Georgina Grey você não ia gostar…"

"E eu tenho razão para não gostar?"

"Você não confia em mim?" Ele perguntou calmamente.

Ela pensou no que ia responder e fez a escolha certa dizendo:

"Eu não confio nela."

"Eu não acredito! Você está a fazer uma cena de ciúmes?" Ele perguntou num tom incrédulo.

"Eu estou!" Ela admitiu indignada, como quem tinha o direito de defender o que era dela.

"Você é uma mulher casada!"

"Obrigada por me lembrar desse facto!"

Ele caminhou até mais junto dela e, agitando o braço esquerdo, ele disse:

"O facto é que se você continuar a gritar assim todos lá fora vão saber que você está a fazer uma cena de ciúmes ao seu Primeiro-Ministro. Como é que você pensa justificar isso?"

Colocada perante esta evidência, ela engoliu tentando conter-se. Então, num tom de voz mais baixo, ela perguntou:

"Você veio pedir-me a mim esse favor…Você quer metê-la na Corte para quê?"

Ele pensou que ela estava a atuar como se ela fosse a mulher dele. Eles não eram casados, nem tinham nenhum compromisso formal um com o outro. Ele perguntou-se o que aconteceria no futuro e se ele teria paciência para lidar com isto.

"Victoria, você não está em si! Você não sabe o que está a dizer!"

"Antes de partir de Windsor você disse que estaria sempre a pensar em mim, e depois você saiu para se divertir!" Ela reclamou.

No meio de tudo o que era desagradável nesta cena, em que ela lhe exigia explicações que ele não estava habituado a dar, ele tomou consciência que ele estava a adorar que ela estive a manifestar ferozmente que ela tinha ciúmes dele. Melbourne pensou que ela era apenas uma miúda inexperiente que precisava de ser amada, que tinha necessidade de sentir que tinha a exclusividade e que não admitia a concorrência.

"Mesmo lá eu pensei em você." Ele disse.

"Mesmo quando você dançou com ela?"

"Principalmente quando eu dancei com ela."

"Porquê?"

"Porque eu não estava a apreciar dançar com ela…"

Perante esta confissão, ela sentiu um alívio e até alguma pena daquela mulher e perguntou:

"Pobre criatura… Porque não?

"Ela era alta demais!"

Victoria sorriu.

Ele sabia que tinha tocado num ponto fulcral e que ela estava reconquistada. Então ele aproximou-se mais dela e acrescentou num tom de voz baixo e de desejo:

"Eu estou habituado a dançar com alguém mais baixo e que eu amo perdidamente…Eu desejei que você estivesse lá no lugar dela…"

Victoria sentiu o coração disparar de felicidade, mas perguntou calmamente:

"E se eu estivesse lá o que é que você teria feito?"

Ela estava parada na frente dele e ele teve uma ideia.

Victoria pensou que Lord M iria responder que ele a teria beijado.

Melbourne virou-se de costas, caminhou até à porta e rodou a chave na fechadura.

Quando ele se virou de costas para ela, Victoria não estava a perceber o que ele iria fazer, mas quando ela ouviu a porta a ser trancada ela deduziu que ele procurava privacidade para qualquer coisa que viria a seguir. Então ela pensou que talvez ele não lhe respondesse e que, em vez disso, a beijasse a seguir. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

Ele aproximou-se dela, ele parou quase encostado ao corpo dela e olhou nos olhos dela fixamente.

Victoria ficou hipnotizada pelos olhos dele e manteve-se quieta à espera do que ele iria fazer a seguir.

Sempre com os olhos postos nela, ele agarrou com as duas mãos o tecido dos dois lados da saia do vestido dela, certificando-se que ele agarrava ao mesmo tempo o vestido, o petticoat e camisa interior colocados por baixo. Então ele puxou para cima todos os tecidos, ao mesmo tempo, de ambos os lados.

O coração dela acelerou. Ele nunca antes tinha levantado a saia dela. E levantar a saia não era algo que uma mulher fizesse na frente de um homem.

Quando a bainha de todas as camadas de tecido atingiram as mãos dele, ele baixou-se um pouco e pôde meter as mãos por baixo do volume de pano e colocá-las nas coxas dela. Por cima do tecido das cuecas que lhe chegavam quase aos joelhos.

Ele tocou-lhe lentamente, para que ambos pudessem absorver o momento.

Melbourne sentiu que ela tinha umas maravilhosas formas arredondadas debaixo do vestido.

Depois ela sentiu que as mãos dele subiram e ele agarrou as nádegas dela. A única coisa que se interpunha entre as mãos dele e a pele dela era o tecido de algodão das cuecas.

Victoria suspirou e agarrou os braços de Lord M acima dos cotovelos. Ela não queria que ele retirasse as mãos dele, ela só precisava de se agarrar, para suportar a sensação de fraqueza nas pernas.

Ele puxou-a para a encostar a ele, com todo o volume de tecido colocado entre ambos, ele baixou a cabeça um pouco mais e beijou-a enquanto lhe apalpava o traseiro sem qualquer reserva.

Ela colocou as mãos à volta do pescoço dele e correspondeu ao beijo.

A tensão dentro das calças dele estava a formar-se, mas ele pensou que, aqui e agora, a esta hora do dia, as coisas não podiam chegar longe demais.

Mesmo por dentro das saias dela, a mão esquerda dele subiu para as costas dela, para firmá-la, e a mão direita deslizou para a parte da frente do corpo dela. Devagar, mas conhecendo o caminho correto para atingir o destino mais desejado. Embora ele nunca lá tivesse estado ele sabia exatamente qual era o caminho.

Melbourne interrompeu o beijo e Victoria olhou para ele ofegante enquanto lhe colocava as mãos nos ombros.

Ele queria ver a reação dela quando ele chegasse lá. Então ele colocou a mão direita entre as pernas dela.

"Ah…" Ela gemeu, piscando os olhos e abrindo a boca ligeiramente.

Deslumbrante! A reação de quem era tocada assim pela primeira vez.

Victoria estava um pouco surpreendida. Algo dizia a ela que não seria estranho, que ele lhe tocasse ali, mas nunca ninguém tinha tocado ali antes e Albert só tinha falado em entrar, mas nunca tinha falado em toque…

Ela não tinha as pernas suficientemente afastadas uma da outra, mas ele não quis dizer-lhe para que ela facilitasse a tarefa dele. Ela chegaria lá sozinha. Hoje o objetivo era que ela se descobrisse a si própria.

Então ele movimentou a mão para baixo e para cima, devagar e gentilmente, para que ela se adaptasse ao toque dele e para que ambos pudessem desfrutar do momento.

A respiração dela acelerou, enquanto o coração batia mais rápido e ela gemeu de novo enquanto olhava para ele com os olhos meio cerrados.

"É bom?" Ele perguntou.

Ela não respondeu, ela apenas afirmou que sim com a cabeça.

Ele continuou a movimentar a mão, sentindo o volume das pregas de carne que preenchiam o espaço entre as pernas dela. A pressão nas calças dele estava mais intensa, mas ele tinha de pensar que hoje, o momento, seria dela, ela é que deveria ter o prazer, ele tê-lo-ia no momento certo.

Ela afastou mais as pernas.

Linda menina! Ele pensou.

Assim ele pode avançar mais para baixo e encher a mão nela.

A respiração de Victoria acelerou ainda mais e o coração batia cada vez mais rápido.

Ele observou como ela estava disposta para o que ele lhe estava a fazer e como ela estava a usufruir.

"Eu posso avançar?" Ele perguntou.

Ela não sabia o que ele faria a seguir, mas a julgar pela forma como isto estava a ser bom, ela suspeitava que o momento só poderia tornar-se melhor.

"Sim…"

Ele procurou pela abertura das cuecas dela, e meteu a mão por dentro do tecido da peça, assentando sobre o monte de Vénus.

Oh, ele tinha a mão lá, onde ele nunca deveria estar, onde um Primeiro-ministro não podia tocar. Ela era macia e perfeita. Melbourne pensou que a designação daquela parte do corpo das mulheres não podia ser mais apropriada, o nome da deusa romana do amor e da beleza.

E então ele desceu novamente.

Oh, a mão dele estava em contacto com a pele dela, com a pele mais sensível e o sítio mais íntimo do corpo dela. Nunca ninguém tocara ali antes.

Quantos anos ele tinha desejado colocar uma mão ali? Ele tateou a anatomia dela. Os dedos permitiam que ele visse como isso era: pequena, arredondada, marcante, perfeita. Ele tinha de concentrar-se nela, e observá-la, para lhe dar prazer. Era necessário abstrair-se dele próprio.

A almofada da ponta do dedo do meio dele tocou na entrada dela. Era aqui o reduto mais escondido e ele sentiu a humidade dela na ponta dos dedos. Ela era delicada e pura.

"Albert nunca tocou aí." Ela informou deliciada pelo toque dos dedos dele.

"Não?" Ele perguntou excitado. Apenas para ouvir ela dizer aquilo de novo.

"Não. E ele nunca me viu nua."

Aquele era um local onde Albert nunca tinha estado. E ele nunca a tinha visto nua. Isso dava a Melbourne uma sensação de orgulho e de vitória.

Depois ela sentiu que os dedos grossos dele se movimentavam pelo espaço estreito entre as dobras da carne dela.

Ela começou a gemer continuamente, a respiração dela era agora cada vez mais curta e ele via os seios dela subirem e descerem rapidamente no decote do vestido.

Ele percorreu o meio do sexo dela, debaixo para cima, com o dedo mais comprido.

Victoria encolheu-se e soltou um gemido de desconforto.

"Eu magoei-vos?" Ele perguntou de forma carinhosa.

"Não, mas…"

"Não é bom assim?"

"Não…"

Então ele mudou de estratégia e movimentou o dedo indicador, de cima para baixo, sobre aquele ponto que ele sabia que normalmente era eficaz.

Ela sentiu o efeito do gesto e gemeu de novo, agora outra vez com prazer e virando o rosto para o lado direito.

"Você sabe o que acontece se eu continuar a movimentar a mão?" Ele perguntou com curiosidade.

"Não…" Ela respondeu num suspiro.

Ele observou o pescoço dela. Tenso. Os músculos, os tendões e as veias, mais expostas do que era habitual. Ele já lhe tinha ensinado tudo, agora só faltava mesmo instruí-la nesta matéria. Então ele beijou-a gentilmente no pescoço, na orelha e no maxilar enquanto continuava a estimulá-la.

Victoria apertou o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

Ele sentiu o cheiro puro do fluido íntimo que escorria dela e que se derramava na mão dele e principiou a fazer um movimento circular, no sentido dos ponteiros do relógio, à volta daquele ponto central. A lubrificação dela permitia que ele fizesse deslizar a mão com mais facilidade.

Ela gemia continuamente, ofegando cada vez mais.

"Está bem assim? Eu posso continuar?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, sim…"

Ela não pensava em falar, ela só estava concentrada no que estava a acontecer com ela. Ela só iria falar se ele perguntasse algo. Havia uma energia que lhe percorria o corpo e que confluía toda na mesma direção. Cada vez mais rápido e cada vez mais intensa. Victoria pensou que se Lord M não estivesse a segurá-la ela já teria caído ao chão. Então ela percebeu que estava à beira do desconhecido e que era preciso saltar. Saltar era atrativo, mas também era novo e aflitivo.

Ele pensou que uma sala com ambos vestidos era bastante mais segura do que um quarto com ambos em camisa de dormir. Por isso ele nem sequer a beijara na boca enquanto tinham estado os dois sozinhos no quarto dele. Aqui, assim, ele não se permitiria arriscar em avançar além disto. Ir além disto era aumentar o perigo em que já estavam.

"Lord M…" Ela gemeu o nome dele em busca de orientação.

"Sim, meu amor…"

"O que é que você está a fazer?"

"O que os homens fazem com as mulheres que amam…"

" O que eu estou a sentir…O que é que eu faço?"

"Nada…Deixe-se apenas ir …"

Ela precisava de saltar, mas como seria depois do salto? Se isto continuasse assim, em crescente, ela não sabia até onde ela iria aguentar…

Ele tinha de se conter a ele próprio. Por muito excitante que isto fosse, era preferível fazer disto um prazer cerebral e gravar uma imagem para recordar depois, do que permitir-se sucumbir ao seu próprio prazer carnal. Não aqui, não a esta hora do dia! Se ele completasse o seu próprio percurso haveria uma bagunça difícil de esconder e ele teria depois de sair do palácio na frente de diversas pessoas. Ele tinha-a nos braços e não havia como proteger a roupa ou mover-se para canalizar a evidência do prazer para um local que não fosse prejudicial.

"Lord M o que é que está a acontecer?"

"Está tudo bem… Isso é apenas o seu prazer, como mulher…" Ele assegurou com ternura.

Era preciso saltar!

"Eu sinto que eu tenho de saltar de um precipício…" Ela manifestou num desespero prazeroso olhando para ele.

"Salte, Victoria! Salte!" Ele incentivou-a e aumentou a velocidade do movimento que fazia entre as pernas dela.

Ela continuou num gemido contínuo.

Ela já teria de lidar, dentro de alguns segundos, com a reação do próprio corpo, ele não queria que ela tivesse de lidar já hoje com as reações do corpo dele. Ele não podia deixar-se seguir a si próprio por esse caminho.

"Se você saltar será maravilhoso!" Ele insistiu.

E, então, ela saltou!

A sensação foi, de facto, a de uma queda livre em alta velocidade sem saber se havia algo por baixo que a pudesse agarrar ela. Então ela agarrou os dois braços dele, acima dos cotovelos, com força, na tentativa de se segurar.

"Lord M!"

Ele viu os olhos dela, abertos de espanto.

Mas a seguir ela pairou, por um momento, enquanto o corpo se agitou em espasmos. Ela deixou de ouvir e de ver, por segundos houve uma abstração completa do mundo ao redor. Só existia aquela sensação avassaladora que lhe percorria o corpo.

"Lord M… Lord M…"

Ele observou-a de olhos fechados, na absorção do momento.

Ele susteve o corpo dela, com a mão esquerda continuamente nas costas dela e manteve a mão direita firme e em movimento para que ela gozasse na totalidade. Ele só iria terminar quando ela parasse. Ele tinha de guiá-la e de lhe permitir encontrar-se a si própria. Ele não podia perder-se também.

Então, aquela sensação admirável parou e foi como se ele lhe tivesse sustido a queda e ela tivesse finalmente aterrado e despertado de novo para o mundo.

A mão direita dele saiu do meio das pernas dela e ela sentiu que ele a segurava agora com os dois braços enquanto o tecido das saias dela caia em direção ao chão.

Ela estava em êxtase! Pela primeira vez na vida ela sabia, de facto, o que significava a palavra liberdade! Ele tinha-a libertado! Ela queria abraçá-lo, em gratidão, mas não havia força suficiente para isso. Ela não conseguia dominar o movimento dos braços, nem suster-se nas pernas. Ela achou que iria desfalecer.

Ele poderia sustê-la em pé, mas ele deixou-se descer até ao chão com ela nos braços. Ele ajoelhou-se e depois sentou-se no chão, com as pernas meio enroladas, e colocou-a no espaço entre as pernas dele, recostando Victoria sobre o seu braço direito.

"Oh, Lord M!" Ela exclamou cansada, de olhos fechados e colocando o rosto no casaco dele. Estranhamente, ela não conseguia encará-lo agora.

Ele embalou-a como a uma criança pequena e beijou-lhe a testa. O seu primeiro êxtase tinha sido nas mãos dele e ele podia ver como ela estava rendida, como tinha sido maravilhoso.

Ela sentiu o conforto do calor e do cheiro dele, agora mais forte do que o habitual, intensificado pela transpiração. Victoria agarrou a gola do casaco de Lord M com a mão direita e, não tirando o rosto do casaco dele, ela perguntou confusa:

"O que é…O que é que eu fiz? Isto é… assim?"

Ele passou a mão esquerda no cabelo dela suavemente e depois na têmpora e disse:

"Está tudo bem, é assim mesmo, você fez tudo certo. Você é esplêndida, Victoria."

"Eu sinto-me tão feliz!" Ela confessou, olhando finalmente para ele.

"Então eu também estou feliz! A sua felicidade é a minha felicidade!"

Ela manteve-se ali, deliciosamente aninhada no colo dele e perguntou:

"Você nunca é egoísta, Lord M?"

"Com você, nunca!"

Eles ficariam ali assim, se eles estivessem sozinhos naquele palácio, se eles fossem de facto um casal formalizado. Mas eles não podiam ficar ali mais tempo. Era preciso voltar ao mundo real e ele devia sair.

Então ele movimentou o corpo, incentivando-a a sentar-se e depois ele levantou-se e ajudou-a a colocar-se em pé.

Victoria arrumou as saias para que não parecesse que o seu Primeiro-ministro tinha andado por ali.

"Eu vou ter de sair, ma'am." Ele disse num tom de lamento.

Ela abraçou-o e disse:

"Eu não quero que você vá! Eu quero que você fique aqui comigo para sempre."

"Eu gostaria muito que isso fosse possível, mas nós não podemos estar sempre juntos desta forma…" Disse ele envolvendo-a com os braços também.

"Você poderia passar a dormir nos vossos aposentos aqui no palácio." Ela sugeriu.

"E como é que nós justificaríamos uma coisa dessas? Eu nunca uso esses aposentos…Eu moro a curta distância daqui…"

"Seria tão bom se você pudesse estar sempre aqui…" Ela lamentou.

"Nós não temos outra hipótese, nós temos de aproveitar apenas estes momentos em que estamos a sós…"

Ela fez um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

Depois ele olhou para ela uns segundos e beijou-a na boca.

Quando o beijo terminou ela desejou que houvesse mais, mas ela sabia que era o último, o beijo da despedida antes que ele saísse.

Ele não conseguiu dizer-lhe mais nada. O beijo dizia tudo e ela entendeu.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente para ela e depois ele saiu.

Lord M tinha tocado em sítios do corpo dela que ela nem sabia que eles existiam. Agora que ela sabia o que era a liberdade ela não queria deixar de ser livre, ela precisava daquela liberdade e ela precisava dele como veículo para esse estádio sublime.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Melbourne chegou a casa.

Ele estava agradavelmente perturbado. A nova experiência íntima com Victoria tinha sido inacreditável, espetacular e perigosa. Tinha começado, tinha acabado de começar!

O melhor local para pensar no que tinha acontecido era a velha cadeira de braços da biblioteca na companhia de uma garrafa de brandy.

Ele estava lá agora.

Ele tinha reprimido a concretização dos seus próprios instintos, mas agora que ele recordava cada reação dela, cada gesto, cada gemido, cada respiração, cada toque, os seios dela no decote do vestido e cada centímetro de pele entre as pernas dela, ele estava a sentir que o sangue lhe fluía nas veias e que se concentrava lá em baixo de novo.

O cheiro dela ainda estava na mão dele. Aquele odor era inebriante. O cheiro do sexo das mulheres era, obviamente, excitante, mas havia algo de indescritivelmente puro e distinto no cheiro dela. Uma fragância de mulher jovem e intocada, o cheiro de algo novo, algo que ainda estava por estrear e do qual nunca ninguém tinha usufruído antes.

Se a mão dele se juntasse à rigidez que se elevava entre as pernas então, de certa forma, seria possível unir a essência de ambos num mesmo ato e usufruir de um momento de evasão permitido pela imaginação…

Assim feito, foi então possível atingir o delírio em jatos sequenciais.

Ela estava maravilhosamente surpreendida! No entanto, ela não tinha entendido muito bem o que tinha acontecido. Ela não sabia que era possível sentir aquilo, nem que uma mão podia ter aquele efeito. Mas tinha sido tão bom! E ela estava encharcada.

Ela já tinha experienciado que havia uma agitação agradável ali em baixo quando ela própria tinha tocado lá por curiosidade. Porém, nunca tinha sido assim. A exploração dela não tinha sido suficiente para descobrir o que era possível atingir, não tinha havido um frenesim tão delicioso como o de hoje e ela nunca tinha atingido aquele ponto sem retorno.

O que é que ainda estaria por vir?

Albert apareceu perante Victoria com o prometido plano de reformulação da organização e das funções dos funcionários do palácio.

Victoria olhou para ele, ali de pé com os papéis na mão à espera que ela os agarrasse, e pensou como ele era empenhado nas coisas em que se propunha atuar. Em tão pouco tempo ele já tinha um plano.

Sentada na sua secretária, Victoria agarrou as folhas e agradeceu:

"Obrigada, Albert!"

"Espero que você aprove…"

Ela olhou para o documento e leu superficialmente o que estava escrito nas primeiras duas folhas.

"Você surpreende-me por você ter sido capaz de fazer este plano tão rapidamente…" Ela observou sem olhar para ele.

"Ainda não está todo concluído, mas eu já tenho grande parte feita e eu quis mostrar-lhe para que possamos aperfeiçoar o texto em conjunto."

Ela notou a sinceridade na voz dele e percebeu como ele estava a fazer uma tentativa de partilhar algo com ela. No fundo ela sentiu pena dele. Mas ela não conseguiria permitir que ele fizesse aquilo que era o objetivo principal do casamento deles.

"Assim que eu tenha um pouco de tempo, eu vou ler com atenção, Albert. Depois eu direi o que eu achei do seu plano e poderemos aperfeiçoá-lo em conjunto." Victoria garantiu, olhando para ele.

"Entretanto, eu acho que temos de resolver outra necessidade…" Albert adiantou.

"O quê?"

"Canalizações."

"Canalizações?" Ela perguntou surpreendida.

"Sim, os esgotos do palácio. Eu acho que a rede de esgotos tem de ser renovada."

"Bem, Albert, você está sempre com novos projetos…" Disse ela, constando como ele se esforçava para agradar.

"Eu tenho muito tempo. Infelizmente…Talvez se nós passássemos mais tempo juntos, eu não tivesse necessidade de me dedicar a tantos projetos…"

Ela engoliu e disse:

"Albert, eu agradeço todas estas coisas que você faz, e eu reconheço que você é empenhado e bem-sucedido, mas no que respeita ao nosso casamento, eu lamento, mas eu pretendo manter as coisas como estão…"

"Você não lamenta mais do que eu." Albert concluiu e saiu, deixando Victoria com os papéis na mão olhando para ele.

Naquele dia Emma chegou de carruagem a casa de William.

O mordomo estava muito habituado a receber Lady Emma e sabia que ela conhecia a casa, por isso deixou-a encaminhar-se sozinha para a biblioteca.

Ela bateu na porta e esperou que ele a autorizasse a entrar.

Depois de William responder, ela entrou e viu que ele se encontrava sentado à secretária, de costas para a porta e visivelmente ocupado entre papéis.

Então ela caminhou até ele, enquanto ele se virava para ver quem tinha entrado.

"Emma! Você aqui?" Ele perguntou surpreendido, levantando-se por cortesia.

"Bom dia, William! Eu precisava de falar convosco num local onde não fossemos ouvidos."

"Há algum problema? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Rainha?"

"Não, está tudo bem com ela." Ela assegurou, tranquilizando-o.

Ele caminhou para o outro lado da divisão e puxou uma cadeira para junto da sua cadeira de braços preferida.

"Por favor, Emma, sente-se." Ele pediu, apontando para a cadeira.

Ela sentou-se e ele fez o mesmo.

Então Emma começou:

"William…Eu não quero imiscuir-me na sua relação com a Rainha, mas eu estou lá no palácio e eu vejo e eu ouço o que se passa à minha volta e…Você falou comigo e contou-me que…aquilo que você disse…entre você e a Rainha."

"O que se passa Emma? O que é que você me quer dizer?"

"Já não é a primeira vez que eu vos falo disto…E talvez agora você até esteja mais informado sobre o que se passa…"

"Sobre o quê, Emma?"

"As pessoas comentam no palácio que o Príncipe nunca é visto a entrar ou a sair dos aposentos da Rainha. Há um tempo atrás as pessoas diziam que ele ia lá, mas que não ficava o tempo suficiente, para…você sabe…Mas agora as pessoas dizem que ele nunca vai lá…"

"Não, ele não vai lá…" William confirmou.

"Calculo que agora, que alguma coisa existe entre você e a Rainha, ela tenha afastado o Príncipe…"

"Emma…O que eu vou dizer a seguir não pode ser verbalizado com ninguém, nem com o seu marido." William disse seriamente.

"Claro, William. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim."

"O casamento da Rainha nunca foi consumado." Ele informou.

"O quê?" Emma perguntou surpreendida.

"É como lhe digo."

"O Príncipe é incapaz?"

"Eu presumo que ele não tem esse problema…A razão é outra. Victoria recusou-se a consumar o casamento!"

Emma abriu os olhos de espanto e depois sorriu e disse:

"Foi preciso coragem! E deixe-me adivinhar: ela fez isso porque ela ama você."

"Sim, Emma, foi essa a razão."

"Você tem tanta sorte, William! Finalmente, você encontrou alguém que vos pode fazer feliz. Aquela mulher ama-vos, como nenhuma outra fez em toda a vossa vida." Emma observou num tom de ternura.

"Eu sei. Mas eu confesso que isso é assustador. Deliciosamente assustador."

"Compreendo…"

"Nós estamos numa situação…Eu nem sei como designar…O que é que eu faço, Emma?" Ele perguntou com sinceridade, esperando que ela o iluminasse, embora ele soubesse que nada do que Emma dissesse poderia resolver o problema que ele tinha em mãos.

"O que é que você já fez?"

"Nada."

"Quer dizer, até onde é que vocês os dois já chegaram?"

"Nunca até onde você está a pensar…."

"Você só tem duas hipóteses, ambas complexas: ou os dois se tornam amantes, o que será muito difícil de esconder e um dia será descoberto; ou ambos assumem, publicamente, o que se passa, pedem a dissolução do casamento da Rainha e depois vocês dois poderão ser livres para ficar juntos." Emma expôs claramente.

William levantou-se da poltrona e deu alguns passos na direção da janela. Depois ele parou, olhando o exterior através do vidro e disse:

"Nenhuma dessas possibilidades me tranquiliza. As duas exigem demasiado de Victoria, e de mim próprio. As duas situações desembocam no escândalo e ambas determinam a abdicação dela. Eu não quero que ela abdique do trono."

Emma levantou-se da cadeira e disse olhando para as costas dele:

"William, você não tem outra saída. Se ambos querem usufruir desse amor vocês têm de sacrificar algumas coisas, mesmo a vossa reputação e a própria Coroa."

Ele virou-se para ela e disse com ar pensativo:

"Vamos ver, Emma, vamos ver o que acontece no futuro…"

"Eu vim aqui porque eu queria que você soubesse que os mexericos no palácio estão a tornar-se mais intensos. Em breve esse burburinho vai sair do palácio e depois ele vai atingir os jornais. Provavelmente, mesmo antes de você tomar alguma decisão sobre o futuro de vocês dois, circulará nas ruas de Londres que a Rainha e o Príncipe não dormem juntos e que é por isso que não há ainda um herdeiro a caminho. E depressa alguém irá concluir que, se a Rainha não dorme com o marido, é porque, provavelmente, ela anda a dormir com o Primeiro-Ministro. A insinuação sobre vocês dois não vai nascer agora, ela já existe desde que a Rainha subiu ao trono."

"Eu agradeço a sua informação e você tem razão, Emma, mas eu não posso fazer nada para alterar essa situação…Victoria recusa-se a dormir com o Príncipe e eu não posso obrigá-la a fazer isso. Aliás, como você pode entender, eu não desejo que ela faça isso…"

Emma suspirou com ternura e disse:

"Eu só queria ver vocês dois juntos e felizes. Eu sei como é casar com alguém que não é a pessoa que o nosso coração escolheu…Você sabe…"

"Eu sei, eu sei…"

"Agora eu tenho de ir, eu não quero que a minha ausência no palácio seja notada, mas também se alguém perguntar eu inventarei uma desculpa…"

William aproximou-se de Emma, agarrou-lhe nas duas mãos enluvadas e agradeceu:

"Obrigada, Emma! O que é que eu faria sem si? Durante anos você esteve sempre aí na sombra para me dizer as coisas que eu preciso de ouvir…"

"Você não tem de agradecer…Você sabe que eu sempre lhe desejei o melhor…"

"Mas talvez no futuro eu vá precisar ainda mais de si e talvez isso seja demasiado exigente…"

"Quando eu não puder fazer alguma coisa que você me peça eu mesma lhe direi, não se preocupe."

William assentiu com a cabeça e largou as mãos de Emma.

"Tenha um bom dia, William." Emma despediu-se e saiu.

Victoria precisava de escrever para Lord M. O ar do palácio era irrespirável. Apenas quando ele lá estava era fácil respirar e a ausência dele já durava havia três dias. Ela não seria capaz de esperar até que ele voltasse para a reunião habitual daí a mais quatro dias! Mas ela precisava de escrever coisas que uma Rainha não escreveria para um Primeiro-Ministro. Então a carta não poderia seguir pela via habitual. Apenas alguém de absoluta confiança podia entregar uma carta dessa natureza…

Skerrett!

Então ela escreveu.

Muito preocupada, Skerrett fez o que a Rainha pediu e, ao final do dia, ela foi a casa de Lord Melbourne entregar uma carta que não podia cair nas mãos de mais ninguém.

Depois de chegar a South Street, sem revelar que vinha do palácio, ela exigiu ao mordomo que tinha de ser ela própria a entregar uma carta nas mãos de Sua Senhoria. Então o homem guiou-a até à biblioteca e, depois de lhe ser permitida a entrada, anunciou que estava ali uma senhorita para falar com Lord Melbourne.

Quando a rapariga entrou, embaraçada e com dificuldade em levantar os olhos para ele, Melbourne reconheceu o rosto dela do palácio e mandou sair o mordomo.

"Desculpe, Lord Melbourne, mas Her Majesty insistiu que eu apenas podia entregar esta carta nas mãos de Vossa Senhoria." Disse ela, estendendo o papel, dobrado e lacrado.

Melbourne percebeu que havia ali algo de diferente ou não teria sido esta rapariga a trazer a carta.

"Você é camareira da Rainha, não é, Miss…" Disse ele, enquanto pegava na carta.

"Skerrett, meu Senhor!"

"É isso aí! Her Majesty fala muito bem de si!" Ele informou enquanto abria a carta.

"Oh…Fico feliz, meu Senhor!" Disse Skerrett enquanto corava.

Parado na frente da rapariga, ele leu conteúdo da carta.

Skerrett observou como Lord Melbourne era bonito! Mais bonito ainda num modo mais informal, apenas de camisa e colete. Também ela ficava atingida pela presença dele. A Rainha tinha imensa sorte, em poder usufruir de um homem assim!

Na carta Victoria tinha escrito:

 _Meu amado William,_

 _A vida sem você ao meu lado é uma monotonia e esperar que o tempo passe até que nos voltemos a reunir torna-se desesperante. Quando você não está comigo o meu peito fica apertado e eu tenho a sensação de que não consigo respirar. Como eu desejo ardentemente que pudéssemos estar sempre juntos!_

 _Seria possível que você viesse ver-me com mais frequência? Por favor, venha ter comigo em breve! Será sempre viável arranjar um motivo para justificar a sua presença._

 _A pessoa que leva esta carta é de absoluta confiança e você deve mandar a vossa resposta por ela. Pode ter a certeza que, com este portador, as nossas cartas nunca serão abertas._

 _Vossa para sempre!_

A carta era finalizada por um "E.".

Melbourne não estava sozinho e, por isso, foi necessário disfarçar a forma como o coração dele se encheu de uma sensação maravilhosa enquanto ele leu aquelas linhas. As palavras dela eram ternas, profundas e íntimas e nunca antes ele tinha recebido uma carta dela escrita neste termos. Mas ele pensou também, de imediato, como eles estavam a caminhar cada vez mais para a queda final, agora que começavam as cartas com este tipo de conteúdo e que já estavam mais pessoas envolvidas, como esta rapariga que, embora fosse de confiança, era alguém que um dia podia ser obrigada a falar se as coisas se complicassem. Esta carta era a primeira prova do crime. No entanto, ele não podia deixar de notar muito agradado, e até divertido, como Victoria tinha sido esperta na forma como tinha escrito a carta. Não havia selo, em remetente, nem local, nem data de redação. Ela não se dirigia a ele por Lord M (coisa que só a Rainha fazia), não havia pistas no texto sobre quem poderia ser a autora da missiva e ainda havia um requintado disfarce no delicado "E" desenhado no final. Ninguém saberia quem era a pessoa que assinava o nome com um "E" abreviado. Só ele sabia que esse "E" era a abreviatura de Elizabeth e o verdadeiro significado por trás da escolha desse nome. Agora havia um código! Ela era muito jovem, mas muito inteligente!

"Eu vou escrever uma resposta para a Rainha, se não se importa de esperar um pouco." Ele informou caminhando para junto da secretária.

"Claro, meu Senhor!"

Além de bonito o homem era extremamente educado! Como normalmente os homens do estatuto dele não eram, para quem apenas servia no palácio.

Então, sentado à secretária, ele escreveu.

Depois ele dobrou e fechou a carta, sem colocar o selo com o seu brasão de armas, o que o identificaria, levantou-se da secretária e caminhou até Skerrett.

"Por favor, entregue a Her Majesty. Não preciso de dizer que essa carta não pode ser entregue a mais ninguém."

"Claro, meu Senhor. Pode ficar descansado."

"Obrigado."

A rapariga fez uma vénia e saiu.

Melbourne pensou que Victoria estava a começar a acusar dificuldade em lidar com aquela situação, mas isso era perfeitamente expectável. Na fase em que eles estavam era normal que ela não conseguisse conceber estar muito tempo longe dele e, na verdade, isso iluminava o coração dele.

Victoria já estava no quarto em camisa de dormir e esperava ansiosamente que Skerrett trouxesse uma resposta.

A camareira entrou e a Rainha apressou-se para ela com os olhos postos no papel que a rapariga trazia na mão.

"Aqui está, ma'am! A resposta de Lord Melbourne." Disse Skerret, estendendo o papel.

Victoria abriu a carta enquanto disse:

"Você entregou a minha carta diretamente nas mãos dele…"

"Sim, ma'am."

"Obrigada, pode ir." A Rainha concluiu já com os olhos presos no texto.

"Boa noite, ma'am." A camareira despediu-se e saiu fechando a porta.

Victoria caminhou até à cama enquanto começava a ler a carta. Depois ela atirou-se para cima da cama e ficou deitada, de costas, enquanto lia o resto do texto.

A carta dizia:

 _Meu amor,_

 _Garanto-vos que a distância que nos separa e o tempo que nos mantém afastados também é para mim uma angústia. No entanto, é preciso pensar que temos de cumprir as nossas tarefas como é habitual, não só por dever, mas também porque é imprescindível não levantar suspeitas._

 _Eu tenho tido, de facto, muito trabalho nos últimos dias, mas eu vou fazer tudo ao meu alcance para poder ir aí amanhã ao final do dia. Até lá eu posso apenas imaginar e desejar a maciez e o cheiro da vossa pele._

 _Unicamente seu,_

 _R._

Oh, Deus! Ele tratava-a por meu amor e dizia que sentia a falta dela. Esta era a primeira carta de amor que ele lhe escrevia e ele viria vê-la amanhã! E a última frase que ele tinha escrito, antes de se despedir dela, deixava-a sem forças…Ele desejava a maciez e o cheiro da pele dela! Oh, ela também desejava o cheiro dele colado a ela como naquele dia em que ele fizera, aquela coisa…E a mão dele entre as pernas dela…

Victoria leu a carta várias vezes e cheirou o papel, sentindo o mesmo odor que o envolvia quando ele estava junto dela. Lord M tinha percebido o significado do "E" com o qual ela finalizara a carta que ela tinha enviado para ele, pois no final da carta dele ele colocara um "R", que significava Robert Dudley.

Depois ela levantou-se e foi esconder a carta numa caixa que colocou no fundo de um armário, com outros objetos por cima, e fechou o móvel à chave. De seguida, ela escondeu a chave atrás do armário, apagou as velas que ainda estavam acesas e deitou-se na cama sobre o seu lado direito.

Ela não conseguia dormir nem deixar de pensar na carta, nem no facto de que ele viria amanhã. E também era impossível não pensar no que ele tinha feito com ela na última vez que tinham estado juntos. Ela queria mais! Ela queria que ele fizesse aquilo mais vezes. Amanhã ele podia voltar a fazer o mesmo.

Como não conseguia dormir, Victoria movimentou-se na cama para ficar de costas com as mãos pousadas sobre o estômago. O pensamento não a deixava dormir, a circulação sanguínea estava acelerada e havia um formigamento entre as pernas. Ela tocou com os dedos dela lá. Como é que Lord M tinha feito?

Ela levantou a camisa de dormir até à cintura e meteu a mão por dentro das cuecas. Então ela sentiu a humidade que já aí se tinha formado. Ultimamente era assim. De vez em quando, ela estava húmida. E isso estava associado à presença de Lord M, às coisa que ele dizia e fazia na presença dela e também ao simples facto dela pensar nele. A maior abundância dessa ocorrência tinha sido no dia em que ele tivera a mão dentro das cuecas dela e a levara à loucura. Mas agora ela estava de novo molhada.

Victoria ampliou o ângulo de abertura das pernas e fletiu-as, de modo a que a mão dela pudesse percorrer mais facilmente a sua feminilidade. Ela recordou a forma como Lord M tinha movimentado a mão dele sobre ela e ela repetiu os mesmos gestos. Se ela continuasse a mexer nela própria desta forma, e a imaginar que era a mão de Lord M que estava ali, agora, talvez fosse possível chegar de novo àquele momento de explosão.

Ela estava cada vez mais molhada e a sensação que ela já conhecia estava a formar-se de novo. Então ela aumentou a estimulação sobre aquele ponto mágico onde Lord M tinha insistido. Embora no escuro, ela estava de olhos fechados porque isso lhe permitia uma concentração mais profunda nas sensações que lhe percorriam o corpo.

Continuando a imaginar Lord M na frente dela e que era a mão dele que estava ali, entre as pernas dela, ela movimentou a mão dela ainda com mais determinação.

Em segundos, uma sensação vertiginosa percorreu-lhe as terminações nervosas e Victoria contorceu-se sobre ela própria!

Ela estava ofegante, quente e um pouco transpirada. Lord M não só era bom naquilo que fazia com ela, como, mesmo quando estava longe, ele permitia que ela atingisse estádios divinais!

No dia seguinte Emily Palmerston apareceu em casa do irmão.

"Charles Grey, continua em Londres. Eu acho que você devia convidá-lo para vir a sua casa. Seria simpático para com ele e você precisa de ter aqui mais encontros sociais." Emily sugeriu, enquanto acompanhava William bebendo uma chávena de café.

"Emily, eu tenho coisas suficientes com as quais me preocupar, eu não posso dedicar-me a organizar reuniões sociais."

"Mas eu posso fazer isso."

"Eu não quero sobrecarregar você."

"Eu faço isso com prazer. Enquanto não houver outra mulher nesta casa eu faço isso."

William notou o que ela tinha dito. Emily continuava determinada em vê-lo casado de novo.

"E para quando é que isso seria?" Ele perguntou pousando a chávena sobre o pires, em cima da mesa.

"Amanhã."

"Já amanhã?"

"Sim, William, é Sábado, é um bom dia. Será uma coisa pequena, um lanche, com poucas pessoas: você, eu, Henry, Charles Grey, a filha dele, Georgina…"

"Quem?"

"Georgina Grey! Você conheceu-a no clube! Não me vai dizer que você se esqueceu de quem ela é, pois não?"

"Não, claro que não. Eu sei quem é, mas não esperava que ela também viesse…"

"William, Charles Grey está em Londres com a filha. Não seria educado convidá-lo a ele e não convidar Georgina."

"Claro, Emily, eu concordo com você."

"Então está decidido! Amanhã à tarde receberemos visitas nesta casa." Emily concluiu e depois ela levantou-se e saiu da sala dizendo: "É preciso providenciar uma limpeza e o rapaz tem de ir fazer umas compras…"

William deixou de ouvir o resto sobre o qual Emily falava a partir do corredor. Agora ele tinha duas preocupações. Ele ainda não tinha uma resposta para dar a Georgina, sobre a possibilidade dela participar dos bailes da Corte, nem tinha como justificar-lhe isso. E Victoria não iria gostar de saber que Georgina iria participar de uma reunião social em casa dele.

Ele despachou o mais que pôde de assuntos no Parlamento e ele decidiu que o trabalho de casa ficaria para fazer depois. Ele tinha de ir vê-la no final do dia!

Lord M não chegou antes do jantar e Victoria estava a ficar cada vez mais ansiosa. Durante a refeição ela não pôde ingerir muita comida porque a distração fazia com que ela se esquecesse de levar o garfo até à boca, e a ansiedade não deixava que a pouca comida que entrava na boca descesse para o estômago. Ela precisava de ouvir a voz dele que a acalmava ou a incendiava, conforme as circunstâncias e o tom usado, e ela precisava de sentir as mãos dele na pele dela…

Depois do jantar ela disse que estava cansada, para que ela pudesse se recolher de imediato nos seus aposentos. Ela não queria estar na companhia de outras pessoas quando Lord M chegasse porque dessa forma eles não poderiam usufruir um do outro. Ela precisava de estar sozinha.

Finalmente, um lacaio veio avisá-la de que Lord Melbourne estava lá fora e perguntava se ainda podia falar com Vossa Majestade.

Ela já estava nervosa pela espera, e porque ela não conseguia deixar de pensar no que tinha acontecido na última vez em que tinham estado juntos, mas agora o coração dela disparou.

"Claro! Diga-lhe que ele pode entrar!"

Melbourne entrou e o lacaio fechou a porta.

"Lord M!" Ela exclamou caminhando ansiosa para ele.

Instintivamente, ambos deram as mãos, mas, de imediato, ele largou as mãos dela e agarrou os braços dela acima dos cotovelos e ela agarrou os braços dele.

Assim, num embrace mútuo, ele olhou para ela, atentamente, e disse num tom carinhoso:

"Desculpe, eu queria muito ter chegado mais cedo, mas foi impossível."

"Eu compreendo." Ela quase sussurrou. Ela estava tão afetada emocionalmente pela espera e agora pela presença dele que ela mal conseguia falar.

Ele puxou-a contra si e beijou-a.

Oh! Ela pensou que ele podia fazer de novo aquilo que ele tinha feito da outra vez…

Ele envolveu-a completamente entre os braços dele e apertou-a e ela sentiu-se apaixonadamente tomada por ele. Ela gostava que ele fosse assim, tão arrebatador.

Ele agarrou as ancas dela, beijou-lhe o pescoço e o peito e apalpou-lhe as nádegas.

Depois a mão direita dele procurou os seios dela e ele passou a parte de fora dos dedos pela parte superior dos seios, que estava exposta no decote. As pontas dos dedos dele passaram por dentro do decote do vestido, e ela sentiu-as no intervalo entre os seios…

Uma sensação de desfalecimento desceu por Victoria.

Ele avançou pela sala, fazendo-a caminhar em recuo até à parede e pressionou-a contra a superfície dura, beijando-a novamente. Ele pressionou-se tanto contra ela, que ela sentiu-o rígido de novo. Agora ela já tinha algum conhecimento básico teórico sobre aquele mecanismo. Isto significava que ela o deixava excitado!

Então, segurando-a pela cintura, ele beijou repetidas vezes a parte exposta dos seios dela, enquanto ela agarrava o pescoço e a cabeça dele, metendo os dedos por aquele cabelo magnífico. E ela sentiu que aquela energia estava lá de novo!

Ele desejava poder ver os seios dela, encher as duas mãos com eles e sugá-los lentamente até que ela se viesse… Era impossível… Os espartilhos que as mulheres usavam eram uma coisa castradora! Não havia como chegar ao corpo de uma mulher através daquilo…

Ela estava a adorar o contacto da perna direita dele entre as pernas dela e, em determinado momento, ela sentiu que a língua molhada dele passou-lhe pela pele dos seios e depois ele sugou em um ponto…

Ele parou, colocando as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça dela, mas fazendo pressão com corpo dele contra o dela.

Ela colocou uma mão de cada lado do tronco dele, sentindo como a respiração dele lhe fazia expandir a caixa torácica.

Eles estavam ofegantes e ela não desejava que ele parasse, mas ele sempre tinha que parar. O local e a hora nunca eram adequados. Apenas no encontro anterior as coisas tinham ido um pouco mais em frente…

"Nos temos de parar agora…" Ele advertiu.

Se eles não parassem agora ele iria perder o controlo e levá-la para a cama que se encontrava no quarto de dormir a poucos metros de distância. A maior loucura que eles poderiam fazer!

Ela não disse nada. Era verdade que ela queria mais, mas aquilo já era bom! Só que ele estivesse ali, colado a ela, já era bom!

Ela abraçou-o e ele rodou, ficando ele encostado à parede, com ela nos braços.

Ela descansou o rosto sobre o peito dele e ele beijou a cabeça dela.

Eles ficaram assim um pouco em silêncio.

Victoria continuava intrigada e ela precisava de esclarecer algumas coisas, então ela disse:

"Lord M…O que você fez comigo na última vez que estivemos juntos…"

Ele percebeu que algo a incomodava e por isso perguntou:

"O que é que vos preocupa?"

"Eu não entendi…Eu pensava que os homens tinham de entrar nas mulheres…Eu não sabia que havia…mãos…"

"Você lembra-se de me ter dito que quando Albert falou consigo sobre homens e mulheres ele disse que na primeira vez podia ser desconfortável, mas que depois seria muito bom."

"Sim eu lembro-me."

"E você lembra-se que eu assegurei que isso era verdade."

"Sim."

"Então, o que você poderá sentir como resultado de um ajuntamento carnal com um homem é o mesmo que você sentiu no dia em nós estivemos os dois trancados aqui dentro desta sala."

"Ah, é isso o que se sente?" Ela perguntou surpreendida. E depois ela adicionou: "Isso foi bom. Mas eu pensava que só dessa outra forma haveria esse resultado…"

Até este momento, na cabeça dela, havia uma diferenciação entre os dois atos.

"Há diversas formas de obter o mesmo resultado, o êxtase que você sentiu. Talvez a generalidade dos homens, na maioria das situações, use de um método mais direto e intrusivo, mas é possível fazer uma mulher atingir esse estádio de diversas formas…" Ele explicou.

"E que métodos são esses?" Ela perguntou, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

Ele olhou para ela, deliciado pela curiosidade dela, própria da idade e das circunstâncias, e sorriu de modo quase impercebível.

"Você irá descobri-las… Agora você já conhece uma dessas formas."

Ela soltou-se do corpo dele, passou os dedos das duas mãos nas pontas do lenço que ele tinha ao pescoço e perguntou:

"Você pode mostrar-me uma outra dessas formas agora?"

Ele sorriu perante o pedido.

"Hoje não, meu amor. Eu não devia estar aqui hoje, nem a esta hora. Já é demasiado tarde e não temos tempo para nos dedicar a tais atividades…"

A resposta era frustrante, mas ela compreendia a racionabilidade da justificação.

"Nós precisamos de arranjar outras formas de nos podermos encontrar, com mais privacidade e onde possamos passar mais tempo juntos." Disse ela.

"Você tem razão, mas eu não estou a ver uma solução fácil."

"Eu podia ir a Brocket Hall…" Ela sugeriu, esperando pela reação dele.

Ele afastou-a um pouco, para poder olhar bem para ela, e disse:

"Não, você não deve fazer isso, você não pode ir sozinha a Brocket Hall, isso dará azo a comentários…"

Ela afastou-se dele e apresentou como hipótese:

"Mas eu levaria duas das minhas damas."

Ele caminhou um pouco na sala e sugeriu uma alternativa:

"A única maneira para que uma deslocação vossa a Brocket Hall faça sentido é se você for lá, mas levar Albert convosco."

"Albert? Mas se Albert também for para lá o que nós faremos? Nós não teremos privacidade…"

"Se você fosse com Albert seria noticiado que a Rainha e o Príncipe visitavam a casa de campo do Primeiro-ministro, o que seria visto como uma visita de cortesia do casal real, uma resposta a um convite meu para passarem uns dias no campo."

"E onde é que nós vamos dormir?" Ela perguntou direta.

Ele não tinha pensado nisso e deu um pequeno sorriso perante o caricato da circunstância.

"Há muitos quartos em Brocket Hall, mas não faria sentido que o jovem casal dormisse em quartos separados numa estadia de recreio…" Ele quase brincou com a situação.

"Eu não vou dormir no mesmo quarto que ele!" Ela exclamou indignada, embora ela soubesse que ele estava a brincar e que ela não teria de fazer isso.

Ele ficou a pensar naquele assunto durante alguns segundos. A proposta dela, embora perigosa, era muito tentadora. Como seria maravilhoso ter Victoria em Brocket Hall! Um local onde, após o casamento, ele tinha pensado que ela não voltaria nunca mais. Então ele teve uma ideia e partilhou-a com ela:

"Talvez se o Príncipe tiver algum compromisso no mesmo dia da vossa deslocação para Brocket Hall, ele não possa ir…Se houvesse algo que o mantivesse ocupado, talvez ele não fosse. Mas nós teríamos sempre de apresentar a deslocação como um convite para ambos."

Victoria ficou pensativa e a sentir-se entusiasmada com esta ideia e disse:

"Eu vou ver se eu descubro alguma forma de podermos colocar em prática este plano."

"Por enquanto, não fale disto com ninguém." Ele pediu e depois ele acrescentou: "Comunique este assunto apenas quando houver a possibilidade de Albert ter algum compromisso que para ele seja importante. Assim, marcaremos a vossa deslocação em função dessa data e, nesse caso, ele não poderá acompanhar-vos…"

"Eu farei isso."

"Mas nós precisamos de falar de outras coisas, será que nós nos poderíamos sentar?" Ele pediu.

"Claro!" Ela concordou apontando as cadeiras.

Eles sentaram-se, junto um do outro e ele disse:

"Talvez você ainda nãos saiba, mas as pessoas notam que o Príncipe nunca vem ao seu quarto à noite."

Ela engoliu e disse:

"Eu suponho que isso é uma realidade, mas eu não tenho dado importância a isso…Quem vos contou?"

"Emma…Ela está preocupada que este assunto chegue aos jornais…"

"Eu não posso fazer nada quando a isso." Ela declarou com firmeza.

"Eu sei, mas você pode oferecer alguma coisa às pessoas lá fora que ajude a que elas se calem, ou pelo menos, algo que as coloque na dúvida sobre se os boatos que poderão surgir serão verdadeiros. Você tem de atuar à frente dos boatos…"

"O que é que você quer dizer?"

"Você deve aparecer mais em público com o Príncipe, integre-o nas coisas que você faz, lá fora e aqui no palácio. Eu já tinha advertido para isto há um tempo atrás, mas depois você descurou esse cuidado…"

"Eu não aprecio a presença dele…"

"Compreendo, mas você tem de fazer um esforço. Vocês são um jovem casal e seria agradável se as pessoas vos vissem a passear juntos. As pessoas adoram aquilo que elas imaginam que é uma história de amor. Produza uma com o seu marido. Mesmo que vocês nunca entrem no quarto um do outro, lá fora a opinião pública tem de pensar que vocês estão apaixonados. As pessoas adoraram o seu casamento, você só tem de continuar a canalizar isso em seu favor. Finja isso!"

"Você está a pedir-me que eu represente? Você quer que eu finja que eu amo um homem por quem eu sinto o mesmo que pelas pedras do caminho?"

Melbourne adorou a comparação que saiu da boca dela.

"Precisamente! É isso que nós fazemos na política e o seu casamento é um assunto de Estado. Comecem a dar passeios a cavalo no parque com regularidade, apareçam nas ruas em carruagem aberta ao lado um do outro…" Ele sugeriu.

"Isso será um tédio!"

"O que é que é pior? Este pequeno sacrifício ou ter um boato a circular lá fora ou …ter de partilhar a cama com o Príncipe…"

Victoria respirou fundo e concordou:

"Está bem. Eu farei isso."

Melbourne ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e depois ele introduziu outro assunto:

"Eu tenho outro assunto para falar convosco, mas eu não quero que você fique zangada comigo, nem triste, nem que haja uma discussão como da outra vez…"

"O que é que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou apreensiva.

"Você não me deu uma reposta sobre o meu pedido para que Miss Grey seja incluída na lista de convidados para os bailes da Corte…"

"Outra vez esse assunto?"

"Victoria, eu não tenho nenhum interesse nessa pessoa, mas o pai dela é meu amigo, ela gostava de poder assistir aos bailes e talvez essa fosse uma forma de ela encontrar alguém que lhe agrade para casar." Ele disse com sinceridade.

"E se esse homem for você?" Ela perguntou com alguma ansiedade.

"Ela não terá sorte porque eu já estou apaixonado por outra pessoa." Ele garantiu, agarrando as duas mãos dela e piscando o olho.

Victoria sorriu de maneira que Melbourne achou adorável.

"E para que você não diga que eu não lhe contei, eu quero que você saiba que amanhã Miss Grey estará em minha casa, na companhia do pai, para uma reunião social ao longo da tarde. Ideias de Emily, mas eu concordo que eu devo receber Charles Grey em minha casa, e é inevitável que Georgina vá com ele."

"Eu também posso ir?" Ela perguntou, embora soubesse a resposta.

"Bem que eu gostaria que você fosse, mas, infelizmente, não. Acho que não é comum que a Rainha frequente a casa do Primeiro-ministro para beber chá…"

"Eu sinto-me tão frustrada!" Ela desabafou. "Todas as pessoas tem um acesso mais fácil a você do que eu…"

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e ajoelhou-se aos pés dela, continuando a segurar-lhe as mãos.

"As outras pessoas podem ter um acesso mais fácil à minha pessoa, mas elas não me têm a mim, Victoria. Ninguém me tem. Só você! Eu não sou de mais ninguém!" Ele garantiu com profundidade na voz.

Ela sorriu, embora ela tivesse vontade de chorar e as lágrimas estivessem a apontar nos seus belos olhos azuis.

Ele largou as mãos dela, e com as duas mãos emoldurou o rosto dela. Depois ele aproximou-se, lentamente, e beijou-a. Profundamente, mas devagar.

Ela abraçou-o.

Victoria sentiu a língua dele mover-se dentro da boca dela e deixou as lágrimas caíram-lhe pelo rosto, molhando os dedos dele.

Quando ele recuou da boca dela, ele mordiscou-lhe ligeiramente o lábio inferior carnudo e depois ele plantou um beijo terno e minúsculo no mesmo sítio.

Victoria tinha a opinião dela dividida sobre quais os beijos dele que ela poderia considerar mais adoráveis. Seriam os beijos profundos, vorazes e cheios de desejo que a deixavam sem fôlego e que lhe colocavam a carne em chamas? Ou seriam os beijos curtos, calmos e ternos que a faziam derreter de amor por ele?

Ele olhou para ela e limpou-lhe os dois riscos das lágrimas com os dedos. Depois com o rosto dele em cima do rosto dela, ele declarou:

"Eu amo-vos, Victoria! Muito, muito mesmo! Você não pode saber quanto e nem eu posso medir isso!"

"William, eu amo-vos tão profundamente!"

Eles abraçaram-se de novo, e embora os joelhos dele já pudessem estar a acusar o desconforto da posição, ele não quis suspender este momento.

"Você pode dizer a Miss Grey que ela será convidada para o próximo grande baile que houver na Corte." Ela informou sobre as costas dele.

Ele sorriu, mantendo o abraço. Victoria estava a demonstrar maturidade e confiança nele.

"Obrigado, Victoria!"

Então, finalmente, ele levantou-se e Victoria seguiu-lhe o gesto.

"Nós podemos continuar a escrever-nos, você não acha?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro que sim! Aliás eu devo dizer que você foi muito inteligente na forma como escreveu aquela carta." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Eu sou esperta, Lord M!" Ela exclamou sorrindo

"Eu sei, mas a sua camareira só leva as cartas ou ela também sabe o que se passa entre nós?"

"Ela sabe. Eu contei. Eu precisava de contar a alguém. Você acha que eu fiz mal?"

"Não. Seria melhor que ela não soubesse, mas eu compreendo que você lhe tenha dito. E se ela é de confiança não haverá problema."

"Skerrett é muito fiel." Victoria garantiu.

"Então eu devo dizer-lhe que Emma também sabe."

"Emma também sabe?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Sim, ela é minha amiga, conhece-me bem, tem observado a forma como nós nos movemos um em relação ao outro e eu também precisava de contar a alguém. Ela também é de confiança, como você sabe, e ela pode ser útil para você."

Victoria acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

William passou a mão direita pelo braço esquerdo nu dela. Para baixo e para cima sentindo a maciez da pele.

Victoria sentiu um arrepio na coluna.

Depois ele passou os dedos no maxilar dela e segurou-lhe o queixo.

Ela era tão preciosa.

Houve um último beijo calmo de despedida e depois ele disse:

"Não se esqueça, se alguém perguntar, você dirá que estivemos a falar sobre o que está a acontecer no Parlamento, ma'am!"

Ela sorriu, com um ar cúmplice, e ele saiu.

Victoria sentiu que tinha fome e que teria de pedir alguma coisa para comer nos seus aposentos ou ela não iria conseguir dormir. Agora que a ansiedade já tinha passado e que ela estava satisfeita pela visita de Lord M, ela já poderia alimentar-se convenientemente.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Ele sentia-se um jovem apaixonado. Nada tinha mais importância na vida dele do que ela. Se ela pudesse ir a Brocket Hall de uma forma relativamente segura seria fantástico. Ele não queria expô-la nem colocá-la em perigo, mas ele precisava dela!

Victoria decidiu atuar, no sentido de haver uma aproximação visível entre ela e Albert, como Lord M tinha aconselhado e como era desejável que acontecesse aos olhos da opinião pública. Ser Rainha implicava estar sempre a ser escrutinada. Ela não tinha privacidade, nem mesmo na sua própria casa.

Tal como prometido, ela chamou Albert para rever com ela o plano de reformulação da organização e das funções dos funcionários do palácio, o que determinou que eles ficassem duas horas sozinhos nos aposentos dela. Talvez assim alguém pudesse pensar que outras coisas podiam estar a acontecer lá dentro.

No final dessa reunião Victoria disse:

"Albert, amanhã você não gostaria de passear a cavalo no parque?"

Ele fez um ar surpreendido e perguntou:

"Tem a certeza que você quer passear a cavalo comigo?"

"Eu tenho Albert."

"Pensava que você só gostava de passear a cavalo com o seu Primeiro-Ministro."

"Com ele também, claro, mas ele tem estado muito ocupado no Parlamento e neste momento eu estou a convidar você. Você não acha que deve aceitar?"

Albert pensou que talvez estivesse aqui o início de uma viragem, talvez isto fosse, finalmente, o início de uma mudança na relação dele com Victoria e é claro que ele iria aceitar a proposta, mas antes ele tinha de ser provocador e por isso ele observou:

"Para quem está assim tão ocupado, ultimamente Lord Melbourne tem estado aqui no palácio mais vezes do que era habitual…E a horas um pouco tardias…"

Victoria foi apanhada um pouco desprevenida e hesitou antes de responder, mas depois ela disse:

"Precisamente por isso ele vem mais vezes, Lord M tem estado a colocar-me a par do que vai acontecendo na Casa."

Albert esperou uns segundos e depois acabou por concordar.

"Está bem, Victoria. Amanhã nós podemos passear a cavalo no parque."

Naquela tarde Melbourne tinha de receber, em sua casa, Charles e Georgina Grey.

Mesmo tendo vários documentos para ler ele tinha de os deixar para mais tarde.

Emily e Henry Palmerston, Georgina e Charles Grey e mais dois casais de famílias Whigs encontravam-se na sala de visitas, em amigável confraternização.

Miss Grey falava com Emily Palmerston quando Melbourne se aproximou com um copo de vinho na mão.

"Oh, William, que bom que você se aproximou. Eu preciso de ir dar algumas indicações ao seu mordomo e você pode ficar a fazer companhia a Miss Grey." Disse Emily e saiu, deixando-os sozinhos naquele ponto do salão.

"Lord Melbourne foi muito simpático em receber-nos em vossa casa." Georgina agradeceu.

"É um prazer receber os meus amigos."

"O meu pai precisava de descansar, e de viver retirado da política, mas, depois que ele conseguiu isso, ele tem saudade desses tempos. Então, se ele puder passar algumas horas na companhia de políticos que estão no ativo ele fica encantado."

Melbourne tinha uma informação que era relevante para Georgina e disse:

"Eu tenho uma boa notícia para si, Miss Grey."

"Sim? E que notícia é essa?"

"A Rainha irá convidá-la para o próximo grande baile da Corte."

"Oh, Lord Melbourne! Muito obrigada!" Ela exclamou entusiasmada e depois ela perguntou: "O senhor conseguiu?"

"Eu tenho influência junto da Rainha…" Ele declarou orgulhoso.

Georgina não podia imaginar que tipo de influência ele tinha agora junto da Rainha, nem o que já tinha acontecido entre ele e Victoria por causa deste desejo dela de querer participar de um baile na Corte.

"E será que o senhor também vai lá estar?" Ela perguntou esperançosa.

"Talvez, normalmente eu estou nos bailes da Corte."

"Então eu gostaria de vos conceder uma dança…"

Melbourne levantou as sobrancelhas, um pouco surpreendido e também apreensivo pelo resultado dessa dança.

"Como forma de retribuição pela sua gentileza." Ela explicou.

"Claro! Seria uma honra!" Ele respondeu gentilmente.

Emily surgiu de novo, junto deles.

"Vejo que estão muito animados…" Ela observou.

"Lord Melbourne conseguiu que eu seja convidada para um dos próximos bailes na Corte." Informou Georgina, entusiasmada.

"Oh, o meu irmão é muito próximo da Rainha!"

"Eu não fiz nada de especial…Se me dão licença, senhoras…"

Ele sorriu, fez uma pequena vénia com a cabeça e retirou-se.

Nesse momento, Georgina Grey sentiu que lamentava que ele se tivesse afastado da sua companhia…

"O seu irmão é um homem muito gentil." Georgina observou não tirando os olhos dele.

"E muito só…infelizmente…" Lamentou Emily.

"Pois é…Ele nunca quis voltar a casar?"

"Ele ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa. O que ele precisa é de uma mulher mais jovem, mas já com maturidade suficiente e que ainda lhe possa dar filhos…E que seja alguém da nossa área política, claro…"

Georgina percebeu que preenchia todos os critérios que Emily apontava.

"Peço desculpa se isto parece ousadia da minha parte, mas eu também acho que ele é muito bonito."

"Oh, ele é. Ele sempre foi. O mais bonito dos meus irmãos."

Emily ficou em silêncio uns segundos e depois ela disse:

"É impressão minha, ou há algum interesse da vossa parte pelo meu irmão? Como homem…"

"Oh, não! Desculpe, eu não quis dizer…" Georgina disse embaraçada.

"Não se preocupe. Eu compreendo! Pode falar comigo abertamente. Se isso for verdade eu apoiaria…"

Georgina sentiu-se mais confortável e admitiu perante Emily:

"Bem, eu confesso que Lord Melbourne me impressionou muito na noite em que o conheci no clube…"

Emily sorriu satisfeita. As coisas estavam a seguir o caminho que ela queria. Ela tinha montado todo aquele esquema para parecer apenas uma sucessão de acontecimentos naturais e de coincidências. Só ela sabia disso. Nenhum dos intervenientes no seu plano sabia que estava a ser manobrado. Nem William, nem Georgina, nem Charles Grey.

"Então no futuro eu irei ajudar-vos a chegar cada vez mais perto dele." Emily garantiu.

Georgina sorriu sonhadora.

Victoria foi montar a cavalo no parque na companhia de Albert.

Era uma coisa estranha. Não era habitual e tinha apenas como propósito passar uma imagem que não correspondia à realidade.

Albert imaginava que estava aqui a oportunidade de iniciar uma mudança na vida de ambos.

"Sir Robert Peel fez-me um convite muito interessante." Disse ele.

"E que convite foi esse?" Victoria perguntou com alguma desconfiança. Peel não era alguém de quem ela gostasse e Albert insistia em ser amigo dele.

"Ele gostaria que eu visitasse a propriedade dele no campo."

"E você pensa aceitar?"

"Sim…Mas o convite foi para nós dois." Albert apressou-se a acrescentar.

"Não sei se eu gostaria de visitar a casa desse homem…"

"Talvez eu não devesse fazer isso, mas… mesmo que você não queira ir, você importar-se-ia se eu fosse? Eu gostaria muito de conhecer Drayton Manor. Sir Robert tem feito obras grandiosas desde 1830…"

"Não, Albert, eu não me importo. Quando é que isso seria?"

"No fim-de-semana de 30 e 31 de Maio. Antes disso é o seu aniversário, a 24, e depois disso eu terei de acabar de preparar a minha participação na convenção mundial contra a escravatura que decorre a 12 e 13 de Junho"

"Se você acha que essa é uma boa data você pode aceitar. Eu verei, depois, se eu vos posso acompanhar."

Victoria perguntou-se o que aconteceria se ela acompanhasse Albert nessa visita. Em que quarto é que ela iria dormir?

Segunda-feira Lord M voltou para a reunião habitual.

Agora as reuniões começavam todas da mesma forma. Com diversos beijos que lhes permitiam matar a saudade acumulada durante os dias e as noites que tinham estado separados.

Depois seguia-se a ordem de trabalhos do dia.

No fim discutiam-se as questões pessoais que os envolviam e, por último, vinha o momento que nenhum dos dois queria que chegasse: a despedida.

Hoje quando foi possível tratar de questões pessoais Victoria informou:

"Lord M, eu já descobri uma data em que Albert terá um compromisso ao qual ele não quer faltar."

"E quando é que isso vai acontecer?"

"No final do mês, a 30 e 31 de Maio ele estará em Drayton Manor…"

"Peel?"

"Sim, eles são muito amigos…eu não entendo porquê…"

"Você não conhece Peel…"

"Nem pretendo conhecer…"

Melbourne colocou um ar de reprovação no rosto, mas não fez nenhuma observação a esta relutância.

"Então talvez eu vos devesse convidar a ambos para uma estadia em Brocket Hall nos mesmos dias…" Ele disse.

"Isso seria muito agradável, Lord M…" Disse Victoria com ar provocador, aproximando-se dele e agarrando a gola do casaco.

Ele colocou os braços à volta do delicado corpo dela e eles beijaram-se.

Nunca, ninguém interrompia as reuniões deles, mas se um dia isso acontecesse eles esperavam que não fosse no momento em que se beijavam ou em que ele tinha as mãos em lugares dela que ele nunca deveria ter conhecido.

"Eu vou dizer a Albert que você nos convidou e vou fingir que não percebi que o seu convite é para os mesmos dias que o convite de Robert Peel…Ele não irá querer desistir da estadia dele em Drayton Manor."

"Faça isso. Espero que resulte. Eu quero muito que você vá Brocket Hall. Da outra vez foi demasiado triste e você nem viu a casa…Agora eu quero mostrar-lhe tudo…" Ele disse num tom que mostrava como era importante para ele, que Victoria voltasse lá.

"Eu irei! De alguma forma eu irei! Eu quero muito voltar a Brocket Hall!" Ela insistiu levantando o rosto para ele.

Ele fez-lhe uma carícia no cabelo e sorriu para ela.

"William, no dia 24 é o meu aniversário, você não se esqueceu, pois não?" Victoria perguntou.

"Claro que não! E mesmo que eu me tivesse esquecido, neste momento você lembrou-me…" Ele disse sorrindo.

Victoria riu.

"Haverá um baile. E eu quero dançar com você!" Ela exclamou como uma exigência.

"Claro! Mesmo que eu quisesse eu não poderia negar tal coisa." Ele concordou com um ar sedutor.

"Miss Grey vai ser convidada para este baile. Depois de conhecê-la eu decido se ela deve continuar a frequentar a Corte ou não…".

"Você é terrível!" Ele exclamou divertido e beijou-a na testa.

As cartas eram o único recurso que permitia aliviar a angústia da ausência física. Mesmo que servissem apenas para escrever mensagens curtas e para falar de coisas irrelevantes. A importância das cartas estava em permitirem uma corrente contínua de contacto.

Skerrett tinha agora novas funções. Além de camareira da Rainha, ela era o portador secreto das cartas de amor proibido trocadas entre Her Majesty e Lord Melbourne.

Uma carta de Victoria foi enviada:

 _Meu amado William,_

 _Estou aqui sozinha a tentar desenhar o vosso rosto, mas embora já tenha feito inúmeros esboços nenhum deles me satisfaz plenamente. Desenhei muito bem o vosso nariz, mas não consigo desenhar os vossos olhos. Mostrei um dos esboços a Dash e acho que ele concorda comigo. Os olhos é o mais difícil de desenhar porque através dos olhos é necessário mostrar a alma da pessoa. E eu não consigo mostrar a sua como eu a vejo._

 _Eu amo os vossos olhos, como eu amo tudo o que há em você. Mas nos olhos há algo de mais fascinante e que eu não consigo explicar. O sol e a lua brilham neles._

 _Totalmente sua,_

(A carta terminava com um E.)

William sorriu quando leu a carta na biblioteca, enquanto Skerrett esperava na entrada da casa.

Uma carta de William retornou:

 _Amor do meu coração,_

 _Eu estou a esforçar-me por trabalhar aqui em casa, mas eu não sou capaz de concentrar-me na leitura porque eu estou permanentemente a pensar em você. Na verdade, você está a arruinar todo o meu trabalho Parlamentar, mas é por uma boa razão e eu não me queixo._

 _Desejo que chegue rapidamente o dia em que eu terei você comigo na minha casa de campo e onde poderemos usufruir de um tempo a sós. Dar-vos-ei a conhecer um mundo que você não imaginou que existisse e nesse mundo nada há além de nós dois._

 _Com todo o meu amor,_

 _R._

Victoria parou de respirar quando leu a última frase do segundo parágrafo. Que maravilhoso mundo era esse que ele prometia para ela?

As cartas tinham agora alguns dados comprometedores. Ela falava de Dash e ele do trabalho parlamentar. Qualquer um poderia descobrir que os autores eram a Rainha e o Primeiro-ministro. Mas era fácil esquecer de tomar todos dos cuidados para não deixar provas e era natural falar daquilo que os envolvia. Todavia, se as cartas não fossem descobertas por quem não devia lê-las não haveria perigo.

Chegou o dia do aniversário de Victoria.

Haveria um lanche mais familiar durante a tarde e um baile à noite.

Lord M viria à noite para o baile. Na última carta ele tinha explicado que embora gostasse muito de passar o dia com ela isso não poderia acontecer. Era preciso tomar cuidado para não levantar suspeitas e era necessário trabalhar.

A Rainha estava a vestir-se para o baile com a ajuda de Skerrett quando chegou um lacaio que entregou um cesto de gardénias, com os cumprimentos de Lord Melbourne.

Skerrett correu para entregar as flores e disse:

"De Lord Melbourne, ma'am!"

"Oh, meu Deus! Elas são lindas! Lord M é tão amoroso!" Victoria notou quando viu as flores. E depois ela pediu: "Se não se importa, vamos desmanchar este penteado e fazer um novo para acrescentar algumas destas flores."

"Claro, ma'am!" Skerrett concordou sorrindo, enquanto ela pensava no que o amor fazia com as pessoas.

Melbourne já estava no salão de baile quando Victoria entrou. Acompanhada do marido, obviamente. Mas ele não viu Albert. Hoje era como se ele não estivesse lá. Albert não importava mais! O que importava era o que existia entre eles os dois. Ela não era de Albert, ela nunca tinha sido de Albert. Ela era dele, cada vez mais dele, só dele!

Ela estava linda e ele não tinha palavras para descrevê-la. O coração correu enquanto ela se aproximou, depois de largar a mão de Albert que ficou a falar com alguém que ele não saberia identificar. Victoria usava um magnífico vestido cor-de-rosa, de um tom que não era demasiado claro, nem demasiado vivo, uma cor e um tom que combinava com ela na perfeição. O cor-de-rosa era feminino, e era adequado para a juventude e para a pureza dela. Aliás, o que ele via nela, neste momento, era uma mistura de menina e de mulher, e ele não poderia dizer onde acabava uma e começava a outra. Não importava, porque ele amava o conjunto que as duas formavam. O vestido era simples e sóbrio, mas ele assentava lindamente em Victoria. O decote expunha os ombros e o peito dela, e as mangas, muito curtas, deixavam os braços visíveis, embora cobertos até aos cotovelos pelas luvas brancas. E, além dos diamantes que brilhavam sobre a pele dela, no penteado maravilhoso ela trazia as flores dele.

"Lord M! Que bom que você já está aqui!" Ela exclamou agarrando as duas mãos dele.

Ele apertou as duas mãos dela com as suas e beijou-as a ambas intensamente. Por mais tempo e de forma mais afetuosa do que habitualmente ele faria em público, mas ele não foi capaz de evitar manter o contacto físico entre ambos o máximo de tempo possível.

"Desejo-lhe um feliz aniversário, ma'am! Espero que tenha uma longa vida e que eu possa acompanhá-la o mais possível!"

Ela percebeu o alcance da última frase e ficou sensibilizada, mas ela não podia comentar isso. Então ela fingiu que não percebeu e agradeceu:

"Muito obrigada, Lord M! E obrigada pelas flores! Eu adoro que me mande flores!"

"Poderá vê-las quando for a Brocket Hall!"

"Eu gostaria muito de poder vê-las!"

Albert aproximou-se deles e cumprimentou o Primeiro-ministro:

"Boa noite Lord Melbourne!"

"Boa noite, Vossa Alteza!"

"Acho que temos de abrir o baile, Victoria." Albert disse simpaticamente.

"Claro." Victoria concordou. E depois ela pediu: "Com licença Lord M."

Ele fez uma vénia com a cabeça e Victoria deu a mão a Albert.

Depois o casal encaminhou-se para o centro do salão.

Ela ficaria ali a conversar com Lord M a noite toda, mas era preciso representar, para fazer parecer que havia um casamento feliz.

Emma aproximou-se de William enquanto ambos observavam o casal real a dançar.

"Tenha calma, William. Faz parte do protocolo. A Rainha tem de dançar com o marido antes de poder dançar convosco."

"Eu sei. A minha vez chegará…Ela deve ir a Brocket Hall em breve."

"A Brocket Hall? Isso não será perigoso?" Emma perguntou preocupada.

"Nós estamos a delinear um plano e com certeza você irá acompanhar a Rainha. Aliás, nós não poderíamos contar com melhor companhia…"

"Claro, William. Comigo vocês estão à vontade. Vocês podem atuar como se eu lá não estivesse."

"Será necessário que vá mais alguém, mas tem de ser alguém confiável. Quem é que você sugere?"

"Harriet, com certeza. Ela é discreta e faz o que eu pedir."

William concordou com a cabeça.

Emma sorriu e foi embora.

Victoria e Albert dançavam.

"Você está muito bonita hoje, Victoria." Ele observou com sinceridade.

"Obrigada, Albert."

"E reparo que você usa as flores de que eu gosto."

"É verdade."

"Você lembra-se? A primeira vez que nós dançámos juntos, neste mesmo salão…"

"Sim, claro."

"Eu acho que foi aí que a sua opinião sobre mim começou a mudar e você acabou por me pedir em casamento…"

Porque é que Albert tinha de ser romântico agora? E porque é que ela estava a sentir-se culpada? Victoria estava incomodada com a conversa de Albert e procurou Lord M com os olhos.

"Lord Melbourne!"

Ele virou-se para ver quem era a voz feminina que o chamava de forma tão entusiasmada.

"Miss Grey!" Ele exclamou.

Ele já não se lembrava que esta mulher estaria ali hoje e o coração dele caiu quando ele se lembrou que eles tinham combinado dançar e que Victoria iria assistir a esse acontecimento.

"É um prazer revê-lo! E graças a si cá estou eu num baile da Corte."

"Para mim também um prazer encontrá-la!" Ele respondeu gentilmente.

Ele estava obrigado a dizer estas coisas. Ele só esperava que ela não se lembrasse de que ela prometera dançar com ele.

"Você lembra-se do que nós combinámos em sua casa, Lord Melbourne?"

"Combinámos? O quê?" Ele fingiu não entender.

"Que quando nos encontrássemos no baile iríamos dançar juntos. Talvez pudesse ser agora, uma vez que o senhor não tem um par e eu também não."

Ele abriu a boca ligeiramente e vendo que não havia fuga possível ele concordou.

"Claro, Miss Grey. Vamos?"

Eles encaminharam-se para a pista e começaram a dançar.

Victoria localizou Lord M com os olhos. Lá estava ele a conversar com Emma.

Mas agora Emma partira e uma mulher que ela não conhecia acabava de se aproximar dele.

"Você deu-me uma dessas flores e eu coloquei-a junto do meu peito…" Albert continuava a recordar, enquanto aproximava demasiado o rosto dele do rosto dela.

Ela estava a sentir-se sufocar, mas ela não podia fazer nada que pudesse ser notado pelas restantes pessoas no baile. Então ela disse:

"Eu lembro-me."

"E quando você me pediu em casamento você usou as mesmas flores…"

Victoria deixou de ouvir o que Albert dizia. Agora Lord M e aquela mulher tinham caminhado para a pista de dança e eles estavam a dançar juntos! Quem era aquela mulher? Miss Grey. Com certeza!

"Lord Melbourne, eu peço desculpa se o que eu vou dizer pode parecer invasão de privacidade, mas eu tenho observado você e você parece-me um homem um pouco triste…" Georgina observou.

"Você acha?" Ele perguntou surpreendido. Como é que esta mulher percebia isso?

"Sim…"

"A vida não tem sido fácil para mim…"

"Eu sei…Todos os problemas com a sua esposa e com o seu filho…"

Ele ficou incomodado porque Georgina Grey lhe lembrava estas duas pessoas cujas memórias o atormentavam de forma diferente e ele declarou:

"Mas eu tenho seguido em frente."

"Quero que saiba que eu lamento muito o que aconteceu. O senhor é um homem tão bom e tão gentil, merecia uma vida diferente."

"Obrigada pela sua preocupação." Ele agradeceu na esperança que aquele assunto terminasse ali, mas Georgina perguntou:

"Você nunca pensou em casar de novo?"

Melbourne pensou que Victoria um dia tinha feito a mesma pergunta.

"Não…" Ele respondeu.

"Não acha que ainda havia muito tempo para tentar ser feliz com outra pessoa?"

Ele constatou, pela primeira vez, que Georgina Grey estava claramente interessada nele.

"Você não me quer dar uma dessas flores hoje?" Albert perguntou.

Victoria observava como aquela mulher era alta e bonita e havia simpatia entre ela e Lord M! Não, isto não podia estar a acontecer! Além de ter Albert em cima dela, e agora também a apertá-la demasiado e a descer a mão abaixo da sua cintura, ela tinha uma Miss Grey, que se sugeria a si própria para Lord M, dentro da sua própria casa! E tinha sido ela que a tinha convidado para o baile!

"Não!" Ela reagiu num tom que lhe soou demasiado violento e que ela não pretendia usar, mas que expressava o descontentamento para com a forma como Albert a agarrava e para com o que os seus olhos viam. Além disso, hoje ela não iria cometer o mesmo erro e dar a Albert uma flor de Lord M!

Albert ficou um pouco surpreendido.

Ela pensou que tinha de dizer alguma coisa para se justificar. Então ela disse num tom que tentou que fosse mais descontraído:

"Elas fazem parte do meu penteado, se eu tirar uma única flor eu vou estragar o penteado".

"Claro, não tem importância Victoria, eu só pensei..."

Era noite, havia um ambiente de festa, Victoria estava tão bonita, a dança permitia a Albert tê-la nos braços e ele ousou dizer o seguinte:

"Então talvez, em vez da flor, você pudesse conceder-me acesso ao seu quarto mais tarde…"

Ela não aguentava mais. Albert era sufocante e a dança daquela criatura com Lord M estava a inquietá-la demasiado. Ela não conseguia continuar a aguentar aquilo.

"Desculpe, eu não me sinto bem, eu preciso de apanhar ar." Ela informou Albert e largou-o imediatamente.

"Você quer que eu vá com você?"

"Não! Eu volto em breve."

Victoria saiu da pista de dança e dirigiu-se para uma das saídas do salão.

Emma observou todas as movimentações da Rainha e do Príncipe, de William e daquela mulher…

Quando ela viu a rainha sair ela foi atrás e interrompeu-lhe o passo:

"Majestade, está tudo bem?"

"Está, está tudo bem, eu só preciso de apanhar ar. Eu estarei no jardim e não quero ser incomodada…" A Rainha respondeu, e ela saiu apressada, encaminhando-se para o exterior.

"William!" Emma chamou aproximando-se das costas dele quando ele passou no limite exterior do grupo que dançava.

Ele virou o rosto para olhar para ela, reduziu o passo e perguntou:

"O que se passa?"

"É urgente!"

Ele parou de dançar e pediu desculpa a ao seu par de dança:

"Desculpe, Miss Grey, mas tenho de atender a algo importante."

"Claro, Lord Melbourne." Georgina concordou desiludida.

Emma e William dirigiram-se para uma das portas do salão e Georgina ficou a lamentar a interrupção da dança e da conversa e a saída abrupta do Primeiro-ministro.

"A rainha saiu para o jardim repentinamente. Alguma coisa se passou enquanto ela dançava com o Príncipe e você com aquela mulher… Emma informou, terminando com um tom de reprovação. Depois ela acrescentou: "Você deveria ir ver o que se passa. Eu seguro as coisas aqui."

"Claro, obrigado Emma."

Melbourne saiu para o corredor e Emma voltou para o salão de baile, procurando o Príncipe.

Ele só se tinha distraído por um minuto enquanto dançava com Georgina e Victoria já não estava no baile? O que é que tinha acontecido? O Príncipe tinha feito ou dito algo desagradável ou ela estava afetada pela dança dele com Miss Grey?

Onde é que ela estava? Onde é que ele devia procurá-la? Com certeza ela não estava muito longe. Ela não tinha tempo de se ter deslocado para muito longe, e era noite, pelo que ela não se afastaria muito para um raio de ação onde já não existisse luz.

Lá estava a silhueta dela, de costas, sentada num banco de pedra do jardim. Na zona onde a luz que rodeava o palácio já se esfumava e se confundia com a escuridão da noite.

Ele aproximou-se devagar, para que ela não se assustasse, enquanto ele olhava para trás, para se certificar de que não era observado.

"Está tudo bem, ma'am?" Ele perguntou num tom baixo atrás das costas dela.

Ela virou a cabeça para ele, surpreendida por aquela presença.

Ele passou para a frente do banco e sentou-se ao lado dela.

Ela estava surpreendida e, ao mesmo tempo, tê-lo ali não era uma surpresa. Sempre que ela precisava era sempre ele quem aparecia. Ela devia estar zangada com ele porque ele tinha dançado com Miss Grey? Ele já tinha garantido e mostrado muitas vezes que a amava. Se alguém estava interessado em alguém era Georgina Grey em Lord M.

Eles deram ambas as mãos.

"Eu precisava de apanhar ar." Disse ela num tom de voz que mostrava que estava incomodada.

"Está muito calor lá dentro?"

"Eu estava a sufocar." Ela respondeu, mas ele percebeu que ela não falava da temperatura do salão.

"Porquê?"

"Porque Albert estava a agarrar-me de uma forma desagradável e a propor passar a noite comigo e…Você estava a dançar com aquela mulher…"

"Você não precisa de se preocupar com Georgina Grey, Victoria, eu já tinha dito…" Ele lembrou, um pouco incomodado pelo ciúme recorrente dela, que não tinha qualquer fundamento.

"Aquela mulher estava claramente a mostrar-se interessada em si…Como é que você acha que eu me sinto quando vejo outras mulheres à sua volta?"

"Foi apenas uma dança!" Ele exclamou um pouco cansado daquele assunto.

"Oh, sim! Eu sei o efeito que uma dança pode ter…"

Ela referia-se ao baile da coroação dela em que eles tinham dançado juntos pela primeira vez e ao efeito que dançar com ele tinha tido nela.

Ele perdeu um pouco a paciência porque ela insistia que dançar com Georgina podia ter algum tipo de consequência e porque ele tinha acabado de vê-la dançar com o Príncipe enquanto ela usava as gardénias dele, o que o fizera recordar um trágico baile do passado e disse:

"Eu acho que você não está em condição de cobrar de alguém o que passa numa dança! Você dançou com o Príncipe uma única vez e depressa decidiu pedi-lo em casamento…"

"Isso era diferente!" Ela exclamou levantando-se do banco.

"Porquê?" Ele perguntou levantando-se também.

"Porque eu sou a Rainha e, naquela época, era exigido que eu casasse com alguém…E você mesmo queria eu casasse com ele."

Melbourne suspirou. Porque é que eles estavam a começar a discutir?

"Você não pode acusar-me de vos ter abandonado, e de me ter casado com Albert! Eu só fiz o que todos esperavam que eu fizesse, inclusive você!" Ela reclamou já à beira das lágrimas.

Ele agarrou o braço esquerdo dela acima do cotovelo e puxou-a com ele para a zona mais escura do jardim, onde eles não poderiam ser vistos. Mesmo que alguém visse dois vultos ninguém poderia distinguir quem eles eram.

Depois ele parou no escuro, puxou-a contra o peito, abraçou-a e disse:

"Você não tem culpa!"

Ela apertou-o com força, fechou os olhos e ouviu o coração dele em ritmo acelerado. Então ela disse:

"O seu coração…Está a bater com força…"

"Ele bate, por você, Victoria!"

Ela levantou o rosto para ele e, embora eles quase não se conseguissem ver um ao outro, havia o toque e o calor dos corpos apertados juntos.

Eles beijaram-se.

Ela estava tão bonita e era tão doce e tão desejável. Mas ele não podia amassar o vestido nem estragar o penteado e as flores. Ela teria de voltar aquele baile, impecável. Melbourne lembrou-se do conto dos irmãos Grimm sobre o "Little Red Riding Hood". E, obviamente, nesta história ele era o lobo, de falar fácil e intenções precisas, e Victoria o Little Red Riding Hood, curiosa e inocente. Ela não era vermelha, mas ela era cor-de-rosa. E ele era o responsável pela erosão da inocência dela. Função que muito o entusiasmava.

Estar no escuro do jardim sozinha com Lord M, que a beijava e a envolvia na força, na suavidade e nos calor dos braços dele, era o melhor presente de aniversário que ela podia ter.

Ele imaginou a suavidade das coxas dela, nas quais ele nunca tocara diretamente, e a reação que ela teria, se ele as explorasse com os dedos dele, de baixo para cima.

Ele foi recuando da boca dela e insistiu em beijar-lhe os lábios várias vezes. Depois, quando os beijos pararam, ele colocou a mão direita no rosto dela, fazendo uma carícia.

Ela descalçou a luva da mão esquerda e colocou a mão dela sobre a mão dele, sentindo as veias salientes. Assim, no escuro, o sentido do tato estava muito mais apurado e as saliências das mãos dele eram uma coisa excitante.

"Eu odeio não poder reclamar você como meu." Disse ela.

"Você não tem de me reivindicar, perante ninguém. Você sabe que eu sou seu." Ele assegurou, tirando a mão dele do rosto dela e agarrando as duas mãos dela juntas.

"No entanto, eu sinto que estou em desvantagem…Todas as mulheres acham que você é um homem livre…"

"Mas eu não sou um homem livre, eu sou um prisioneiro da Rainha de Inglaterra. E eu também gostaria de poder gritar ao mundo que você é minha e eu também não posso…"

Ela constatou que aquela situação para ele também não era fácil.

Eles abraçaram-se e beijaram-se de novo.

Depois eles afastaram-se um pouco, mantendo-se agarrados aos braços um do outro.

"Um feliz aniversário, meu amor! Agora eu posso dar-vos os parabéns de forma conveniente." Disse ele.

"Obrigada, William!"

"Você está linda, esta noite! O seu vestido é belíssimo e é um orgulho ver você usar as minhas flores."

"Obrigada. Para mim é um orgulho usá-las. Ninguém sabe que elas são suas… É um segredo, só nosso." Ela disse entusiasmada.

Ele sorriu e perguntou:

"Você sabe o significado destas flores?"

"Não…"

"Entre outros significados elas simbolizam um amor secreto."

"A sério? É esse o significado?" Ela perguntou surpreendida. E depois ela concluiu: "Você já antes me enviava essa mensagem com as flores e eu não sabia…"

"Você sabe agora, e eu posso ensinar-lhe o significado de muitas outras flores."

"Oh, eu gostaria muito de aprender essa linguagem das flores!"

"E o Príncipe foi muito desagradável?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Não… Eu saí antes que as coisas ficassem piores…Acho que Albert está a começar a insistir de novo…O que é que eu faço?"

"Eu não sei…É normal que ele insista…"

"Eu também acho que é normal que ele insista, mas eu vou continuar a mantê-lo afastado."

Ele rodeou-lhe as costas com os braços e apertou-a contra ele.

"O que é que você vai fazer comigo em Brocket Hall?" Ela perguntou curiosa. Aquela carta dele sobre um mundo onde só existiam eles os dois, tinha-a deixado na expectativa.

"Tudo o que nos for possível…"

Um arrepio partiu da base do pescoço e desceu pela coluna de Victoria. O que seria possível? Ela questionou-se.

"E que você deseje também, claro …" Ele acrescentou para que ela não ficasse a imaginar alguma coisa que pudesse causar apreensão.

William apertou Victoria pela cintura, fazendo-a dobrar para trás e colocou um beijo na parte superior de cada um dos seios dela.

A garganta dela ficou seca e o coração acelerou.

Depois ele disse baixinho com os lábios dele bem junto dos lábios dela:

"Os seus seios devem ser lindos…"

"Não diga isso, Lord M!" Victoria pediu, afastando o rosto e encostando a testa ao peito dele.

"Porque não?"

"Porque eu… Eu fico sem forças quando você diz essas coisas…"

"Isso é um bom sinal…Muito bom sinal…"

Ela riu.

Ele adorava deixá-la na expectativa e vê-la impressionada.

"Vamos voltar para dentro?" Ele propôs. E depois ele acrescentou: "Se continuarmos aqui eles vão notar que desaparecemos os dois. E nós ainda não dançámos. Você não quer dançar comigo?"

"Claro que sim!"

"Então vá, regresse primeiro. Eu voltarei em breve." Ele propôs.

Ela pegou no rosto dele com as duas mãos, esticou-se um pouco e beijou-o de novo.

Depois ela regressou ao palácio e ele retornou alguns minutos depois.

Quando Victoria voltou a entrar no salão de baile Emma apressou-se para chegar junto dela e disse:

"Ma'am! O Príncipe estava preocupado com a sua ausência, mas eu disse-lhe que a Vossa Majestade não queria ser incomodada e ele não foi procurar-vos no jardim…"

"Obrigada, Emma!"

A Rainha continuou pelo salão.

"Você está melhor?" Albert perguntou vindo ao encontro dela.

"Eu estou ótima."

Melbourne cruzou-se com Skerrett no corredor quando regressava para o salão de baile.

"Miss Skerrett!"

"Lord Melbourne." Disse a rapariga enquanto fazia uma vénia e corava.

"Deixe-me dizer-lhe que fez um trabalho magnífico com as minhas flores no cabelo da Rainha."

Skerrett ficou encantada com a observação dele. Não só porque ele estava a elogiá-la, mas também porque esta observação a fazia sentir ainda mais parte integrante da história de amor da Rainha.

Ele entrou no salão.

Emma aproximou-se dele.

"William, ainda bem que vocês voltaram. Eu estive aqui a segurar o Príncipe para que ele não fosse ao jardim procurar a Rainha…"

"Obrigada, Emma! Você fez bem!"

"Está tudo bem com a Rainha?"

"Está tudo bem, foi só um desconforto…"

Emma sorriu e foi embora.

"Lord Melbourne! O senhor voltou! Eu receei que você já tivesse saído e não voltasse ao baile."

Ele sentiu que Georgina Grey estava, de novo, em cima dele.

"Oh, não. Eu só tive de ir resolver um assunto urgente."

"Será que o senhor me podia apresentar a Her Majesty?"

"Apresentar você à Rainha?" Melbourne perguntou preocupado com as consequências disso.

"Sim, por favor."

Ele não tinha como negar isso.

"Claro! Venha comigo."

Ele dirigiu-se até ao ponto do salão onde Victoria conversava com algumas damas e disse:

"Desculpe, ma'am… Será que eu podia apresentar-vos uma pessoa que deseja conhecer-vos?"

Victoria olhou para aquela mulher. Ela já sabia quem ela era, claro, mas ela tinha de dizer o que era esperado.

"Claro, Lord M!"

Ele estava a sentir-se embaraçado por apresentar Georgina a Victoria. Porquê isso? Ele não tinha nenhuma razão para se sentir embaraçado. Ele não tinha feito nada com aquela mulher que ele não devesse. Mas ele sabia que Georgina se manifestava, de facto, interessada nele, tal como Victoria suspeitava.

Então ele tentou colocar um tom de voz natural e disse:

"Vossa Majestade, esta é Miss Georgina Grey, filha do meu amigo Charles Grey."

Georgina fez uma vénia e disse:

"É uma honra poder conhecer Vossa Majestade pessoalmente."

"Seja bem-vinda Miss Grey!" Victoria exclamou, esforçando-se por parecer natural.

"Eu queria também agradecer o convite de Vossa Majestade para o baile."

"Terá de agradecer a Lord M, só a ele se deve a sua presença aqui." Victoria declarou um pouco friamente.

"Oh, Lord Melbourne foi muito gentil e eu já lhe agradeci."

"E então, Miss Grey, pensa ficar em Londres durante muito tempo?" Victoria perguntou interessada em saber quando é que aquela mulher poderia desaparecer da frente dos olhos dela.

"Não, infelizmente. Eu gostava de ficar uma temporada maior, mas o meu pai quer que regressemos a Howick Hall em breve."

"É uma pena que você não possa assistir a outros bailes da Corte." Victoria foi irónica.

Emma apareceu junto do grupo e perguntou:

"Miss Grey, peço desculpa por interromper, mas será que podíamos conversar um pouco?"

Georgina não tinha vontade de sair da companhia de Lord Melbourne, mas perante a proposta de Emma ela assentiu e as duas retiram-se, deixando Victoria e William sozinhos.

"Bem, parece que nos deixaram sozinhos." Ele disse, abrindo os braços e olhando para os lados enquanto sorria para ela.

"Parece que sim…"

"Então será que agora você me podia dar a honra desta dança, ma'am?"

"Com todo o prazer, Lord M!" Ela anuiu com um sorriso rasgado.

Eles dirigiram-se para a pista de dança e começaram a dançar:

"Ela é bonita …" Victoria observou.

"Aos meus olhos nenhuma mulher é mais bonita do que você."

Ela sorriu com vontade de encostar o rosto carinhosamente no ombro dele. Mas ela não podia fazer isso.

"Você devia apresentar Miss Grey a Albert! Talvez ela se interessasse por ele e ele por ela e eles nos deixassem livres…" Victoria sugeriu numa mistura de seriedade e de brincadeira.

Melbourne riu. Aliás ele teve mesmo de disfarçar para não dar nas vistas.

"Isso parece uma boa ideia, mas eu acho que não iria funcionar…" Ele disse divertido.

"Antes de subir ao trono eu desejava ser rainha, para poder ser livre, mas agora que eu sou rainha e casada eu estou mais aprisionada do que antes."

"Em todos as fases da vida há sempre algo que não nos agrada na totalidade."

"Eu queria poder amar você sem ter de me esconder. Eu desejo mostrar você para o mundo, ao meu lado." Ela declarou com firmeza na voz.

"Esse é o meu maior sonho, ma'am!" Ele concordou sorrindo. E depois ele acrescentou. "Mas nós não estamos em condições de poder fazer isso."

"Eu espero que o nosso plano funcione. Eu preciso de ir a Brocket Hall para estar com você e eu não posso levar Albert comigo."

"Eu acredito que vai funcionar." Ele disse piscando o olho.

Quando o baile terminou, Lord M partiu para South Street, claro. Victoria não conseguia evitar uma sensação de vazio cada vez que ele saía de junto dela, mas ela não podia fazer nada para evitar isso. Todavia, o balanço do baile era positivo: eles tinham dançado juntos, tinha havido um momento íntimo no jardim e havia a promessa de prazeres ainda ignorados à espera dela em Brocket Hall.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Victoria continuou a colocar em prática a construção da imagem do seu casamento na opinião pública. Desta vez, através de um passeio com Albert pelas ruas de Londres, numa carruagem aberta, de modo a que o povo os pudesse ver. Bastava passar pelas ruas e acenar com a mão e com ar sorridente. Albert gostava destas oportunidades para se exibir ao lado dela.

Então, enquanto a carruagem se deslocava, ela resolveu introduzir o plano de viagem a Brocket Hall. Ela ganhou coragem e disse:

"Albert, nós tivemos um convite a que eu gostaria muito de atender."

"Um convite de quem?"

"Lord M convidou-nos para passar uns dias em Brocket Hall. Eu nunca estive lá e gostaria muito de conhecer a casa de campo de Lord M. Dizem que a casa é muito bonita." Ela explicou tentando parecer natural, enquanto acenava às pessoas colocadas ao longo da rua.

"E para quando seria o convite?"

"Nos dias 30 e 31 de Maio."

"Mas nesses dias eu estarei em Drayton Manor. Eu tinha-vos dito e você ainda não tinha decidido se também ia comigo ou não…"

"Oh, eu não tinha reparado que as datas coincidem." Ela foi cínica, tentando parecer natural.

"Talvez se Lord Melbourne pudesse alterar a data para uns diachipps mais tarde eu vos pudesse acompanhar…"

Victoria não esperava esta proposta e ficou uns segundos sem reagir. Então ela disse:

"Depois disso ele não pode…Ele estará em Londres…" Foi a desculpa que lhe ocorreu a ela.

"Nesse caso não será possível ir para Brocket Hall." Albert concluiu.

Ela ficou incomodada com o que ele dizia, mas ela tinha de lutar por conseguir aquela viagem. E afinal ela era a Rainha e Albert nem sequer era o marido dela no verdadeiro sentido da palavra. Ela não tinha de lhe obedecer!

"Mas é fácil agradar a todos Albert." Disse ela como se tivesse tido uma ideia repentina para resolver o problema.

"De que forma?"

"Você vai para Drayton Manor e eu vou para Brocket Hall!"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou surpreendido.

"Eu não quero ir para Drayton Manor e você quer muito ir. E eu quero ir para Brocket Hall e você não pode ir comigo!"

"Mas você não pode ir sozinha para a casa daquele homem!"

""Aquele homem" é meu amig pessoa que mais me respeita!" Ela exclamou, barrando os impedimentos que ele apontava. E depois ela acrescentou. "E é claro que eu não vou sozinha. Eu levarei duas das minhas damas comigo e eu direi a Lord M que você lamenta não poder ir."

"Eu não sei se isso é uma boa ideia…"

"Claro que é uma boa ideia. Você só não me acompanha porque você não pode e eu não estarei sozinha, mas com duas das minhas damas mais respeitáveis."

Albert pensou um pouco e depois ele disse:

"Dessa forma, talvez não seja inapropriado…"

Depois do passeio, eles caminhavam no corredor para ir trocar de roupa quando Albert disse:

"Victoria, eu peço desculpa se eu fui ousado demais convosco na noite do baile, mas eu não sei se eu devo entender que agora, que nós estamos passando mais tempo juntos, o nosso casamento tem a possibilidade de melhorar…"

Victoria parou no corredor, olhou para ele e disse:

"Não, Albert. O nosso casamento continua como está. As nossas atividades conjuntas, apenas têm como fim dar à opinião pública a imagem certa da Casa Real. Mas isso é o que realmente importa para si, não é?"

Depois ela continuou a caminhar no corredor.

Albert ficou parado, chocado com a resposta, mas quando conseguiu recuperar ele começou a caminhar atrás dela e disse:

"Victoria, eu não entendo o seu distanciamento e a sua frieza em relação a mim…"

"Como não? Você acha que foi sem importância o que você tentou fazer naquela noite?"

"Eu já me expliquei e eu já pedi desculpa."

"E eu disse que eu não desculpava você."

"Agora essa é a sua justificação para me manter afastado, mas antes, isso não tinha acontecido, e você nunca deixou que eu vos tocasse."

"Eu disse-lhe quais eram as minhas razões e, no entanto, em vez de tentar compreender, você foi violento…"

Ele parou em frente da porta dos aposentos dele e disse:

"Muito bem, Victoria. Eu concordo que a imagem da Casa Real perante o povo é muito importante e que por isso devemos manter as nossas aparições em público, mas um dia isto não vai ser suficiente. As pessoas esperam mais de si do que apenas passeios. As pessoas querem um herdeiro!"

"Chegará o momento…" Ela concluiu.

Albert ficou nos aposentos dele e Victoria seguiu para os dela.

Hoje Victoria tinha reunião com Lord M.

Ela aguardava ansiosa que ele chegasse para transmitir a feliz novidade.

Quando ele entrou na sala e a porta se fechou, ela correu para ele e a primeira coisa que ela disse foi:

"Eu posso ir a Brocket Hall! Albert concordou!"

Melbourne sorriu feliz pela boa notícia, e porque se sentia muito contente, ele agarrou nela e levantou-a do chão.

Ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele e eles beijaram-se.

Depois ele desceu o corpo dela devagar e perguntou:

"Foi fácil convencer o Príncipe?"

Com as mãos dela no peito de Lord M, e as costas envoltas, pelos braços dele, Victoria respondeu:

"Albert não iria desistir do passeio dele a casa de Peel por nada deste mundo. Ele ainda propôs que o passeio a Brocket Hall fosse adiado e ainda disse que eu não deveria ir sem a companhia dele, mas eu insisti que queria ir e que tinha de ser agora e expliquei que ia acompanhada pelas minhas damas."

Ele pegou nas duas mãos dela e disse:

"Que boa notícia! Nós vamos ficar praticamente sozinhos em Brocket Hall!"

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu na expectativa de que esses dias chegassem.

"Eu vou mandar arrumar o quarto de hóspedes mais bonito de Brocket Hall, especialmente para você!" Ele informou entusiasmado.

Victoria considerou que esta era uma atitude terna, mas agora ela tinha uma dúvida e então ela perguntou um pouco apreensiva, receando estar a fazer uma pergunta tola:

"Nós não dormiremos juntos?"

Ele percebeu que estava a formar-se uma tensão. A sensação esmagadora de que ela ia a Brocket Hall para que eles pudessem fazer "aquilo". Ele não queria que a viagem tivesse apenas esse propósito, nem queria que ela tivesse apenas concentrada nisso. Se as coisas acontecessem naturalmente seria muito melhor para ambos. O problema é que eles não tinham oportunidade para que as coisas pudessem acontecer naturalmente, então havia uma concentração excessiva na ideia de que era preciso aproveitar o tempo em Brocket Hall da forma mais ousada possível.

Melbourne envolveu a cintura de Victoria com os braços, aproximou suavemente o corpo dela do corpo ele, colocou a boca dele no ouvido direito dela e disse num tom carinhoso:

"Não se preocupe com isso, meu amor…Deixe as coisas acontecerem naturalmente como tiver de ser…Não importa onde, como ou quando…"

Ela engoliu com dificuldade e não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Victoria limitou-se a abanar a cabeça afirmativamente, enquanto envolvia os ombros dele com os braços e depositava a testa sobre o peito dele.

Depois de algum tempo, abraçados um ao outro, eles consciencializaram-se que era necessário tratar de assuntos políticos. A política estava as ser muito relegada para segundo plano ultimamente.

Eles discutiram as questões pendentes.

No fim só faltava a despedida.

Victoria caminhou para Lord M e abraçou-o.

"Oh, meu amor!" Ele exclamou.

Ele ainda não tinha saído e a saudade já estava a apertar nos corações de ambos.

Eles beijaram-se.

Depois do beijo e antes que de sair ele disse:

"Eu vou ficar ansioso, à vossa espera."

"E eu vou ficar ansiosa para que o tempo passe rapidamente."

Agora eles só se voltariam a ver-se novamente em Brocket Hall.

Victoria estava sozinha com Emma na sua sala de estar e aproveitou a oportunidade para falar sobre a desejada viagem que se aproximava:

"Emma, eu irei precisar que me acompanhe numa viagem em breve. A 29 de Maio estaremos de partida para Brocket Hall para passar dois dias."

"Claro, ma'am." Respondeu Emma. E depois porque ela estava curiosa para perceber o desenvolvimento daquela situação ela perguntou: "O Príncipe também vai?"

"Não…"

"E ele concordou em que Vossa Majestade fosse sem ele?"

"Podemos dizer que sim…"

"William ficará muito contente por vos poder receber na casa de campo dele."

Victoria resolveu abrir-se com aquela mulher mais velha em quem ela confiava:

"Emma… Eu sei que você sabe que nós…"

"Eu sei, ma'am. E William já me tinha dito que era provável que Vossa Majestade fosse a Brocket Hall."

Victoria agarrou as duas mãos de Emma e disse:

"Emma… Nós precisamos de pessoas que nos ajudem. O que nós estamos a fazer é muito perigoso e…"

A Rainha começou a chorar profundamente.

Emma apertou as mãos dela e disse:

"Ma'am…Vamos sentar-nos?"

As duas mulheres sentaram-se num canapé ao lado uma da outra.

Victoria limpou as lágrimas com os dedos.

"O que se passa, ma'am? Quer contar-me?"

"Isto é muito difícil…E eu não tenho oportunidade de falar disto com ninguém…Eu amo Lord M!"

"Eu sei, eu sei…" Disse Emma emocionada. E depois ela acrescentou: "E eu vejo como a vossa situação é muito complicada, mas eu estou disposta a ajudar-vos."

Victoria abraçou Emma e disse entre soluços:

"Eu não posso viver sem Lord M! Emma, eu não posso! Mas eu sou casada com outro homem e eu devo produzir um herdeiro. O que é que eu faço?"

"Ma'am… O que é que eu posso dizer? Eu também não sei o que pode ser feito…"

Emma pensou no que realmente devia dizer à Rainha, mas ela não teve coragem… Um dia essa necessidade tornar-se-ia evidente…Talvez o próprio William acabasse por enfrentar essa circunstância…

Victoria continuou a desabafar:

"Eu queria poder ter Lord M sempre comigo, eu queria que nós nos pudéssemos mostrar em público… Eu não queria passar tanto tempo longe dele, nem queria ter de me esconder para estar com ele…"

"Ma'am, agora você irá a Brocket Hall e vocês dois terão dois dias completos juntos e felizes." Disse Emma tentando animar a Rainha com essa perspetiva.

Victoria afastou-se de Emma, sorriu perante as palavras dela, mas a seguir ela perguntou:

"E depois disso, Emma?"

"Depois eu não sei, ma'am…Vossa Majestade devia dizer a William o que me está a dizer a mim. Vocês deviam falar seriamente sobre o vosso futuro… É preciso encontrar um caminho…Mesmo que ele seja difícil…"

"Eu farei isso, Emma. Depois da estadia em Brocket Hall. Agora eu não quero pensar mais sobre isso…"

"Claro, ma'am."

"Será preciso levar mais alguém connosco." A Rainha lembrou.

"Posso aconselhar que Harriet também vos acompanhe?"

"Sim, eu também tinha pensado nela. Mas você acha que ela também deve saber a verdade ou não vamos contar-lhe?"

"Por enquanto talvez ela não precise de saber o que se passa. Se isso se tornar necessário então contaremos…"

Victoria concordou com a cabeça.

"Você podia convidar Georgina Grey para passar uns dias em Brocket Hall" Emily disse com aparente naturalidade, enquanto tomava chá com o irmão na sala de estar.

Cada um deles estava sentado numa poltrona.

"Emily, eu já estou um pouco farto de ouvir você falar em Georgina Grey." Ele reclamou.

"Oh, ela é adorável, você não acha?"

"Ela é simpática, mas isso é tudo"

"Você nunca pensou nela, de outra forma?" Emily perguntou, levantando os olhos da chávena para olhar para ele.

William percebeu, pela primeira vez, que tinha caído numa armadilha.

"Emily, eu não acredito que você fez isto!" Ele exclamou, pousando a chávena na mesa de apoio e levantando-se da poltrona de imediato.

"Não fique assim!" Ela pediu, mantendo a calma.

"Você fez-me ir àquele jantar no clube fazer de pateta! E depois você fez com que eu a convidasse para vir aqui a casa e… Eu pedi à Rainha para ela poder frequentar os bailes da Corte!"

"Não seja dramático, William!"

"Eu estou furioso com você!"

Emily também pousou a chávena e colocou-se se pé.

"Você é um homem livre! Qual é o problema disto?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu pedi para que você não fizesse nada sem que eu autorizasse!"

"Ela é bonita e culta. Uma das mulheres mais bonitas da nossa sociedade. Georgina brilha na arte, na música e na política. Ela tem menos 22 anos do que você. Ela é solteira e virgem. Ela é perfeita para você!"

"Eu é que sei quem é que é perfeito para mim! Eu! Não é você Emily!"

"Até parece que você já está interessado noutra pessoa…"

"E se estiver?"

"O quê? Você já tem uma mulher em mira! Oh, mas isso é muito bom! Quer dizer, depende de quem é essa pessoa…Quem é ela?"

"Não interessa…Isso é um segredo só meu!"

"Oh, ela é casada e você não pode dizer quem ela é."

"Eu não disse isso! Não comece a inventar histórias! Você mais essa mulher, andaram a enganar-me…"

"Não, no início ela não sabia… Mas depois ela ficou realmente interessada em você…"

"Então isto é ainda pior do que eu pensava! Você enganou-me a mim e à pobre Miss Grey!"

"Desculpe, William! Eu só queria ajudar…"

"Eu vou para a biblioteca e quando você sair não precisa de se ir despedir de mim!" Ele exclamou e saiu da sala.

Victoria estava imersa nos preparativos para a viagem a Brocket Hall.

Ela tinha decidido que ela queria partir algumas horas mais cedo do que estava previsto inicialmente para chegar a Brocket Hall, na Sexta-feira, com mais horas de luz. E Lord M tinha concordado com essa ideia na última correspondência que tinham trocado.

Ela não tinha falado mais nada com Albert sobre a deslocação para Brocket Hall. Ela assumira as meias palavras dele como um sim. E ela não iria despedir-se dele.

Havia uma agitação para arrumar vestidos, sapatos, camisas de noite, roupa interior…A escolha da roupa interior era muito importante. Lord M iria ver a roupa interior, com certeza… Ela queria levar vestidos leves porque ela ia para o campo, mas ela precisava de levar espartilhos…E traje de montar, claro! Deveria haver pelo menos um passeio a cavalo em Brocket Hall.

Skerrett estava a ajudar a arrumar tudo e também acompanharia a Rainha juntamente com Emma e Harriet. O auxílio dela era precioso.

Victoria estava a começar a ficar ansiosa. A expectativa sobre a estadia na casa de campo do homem que ela amava estava a crescer. Mesmo que ela soubesse que ele seria sempre maravilhoso e que ela dissesse a si própria que não havia nenhuma razão para ficar nervosa, ela não conseguia evitar isso.

Oh, ele tinha dito para que ela deixasse as coisas fluírem… Ela deveria descontrair…

Em Brocket Hall, William mandou retirar todos os quadros de Caroline das paredes, e decidiu encher a casa de flores.

Ele dispensou todos os funcionários por alguns dias, exceto o velho mordomo e a antiga cozinheira, de absoluta confiança, para que houvesse o mínimo de pessoas conhecedoras do que estava a acontecer, e para que ele e Victoria tivessem o máximo de privacidade possível.

Ele foi verificar uma última vez como tinha ficado arrumado o quarto dela, pouco antes da hora que ele calculava que ela chegaria. E depois ele desceu as escadas quase a correr para esperar por ela.

Ele sentia-se à beira de uma lua de mel. Nesta idade e com aquela mulher! Que além de ser tão jovem era a Rainha! E casada! E uma virgem! E isso era o centro da história deles…

Emma tinha dito que uma das hipóteses para a vida deles era assumir o que existia entre ambos e pedir a anulação do casamento, mas era mais simples manter o segredo, embora sabendo que um dia ele seria descoberto, do que encarar a verdade. O resultado haveria de ser o mesmo, mas manter o caso deles oculto permitia adiar o momento em que o escândalo rebentaria. E todas as consequências que daí adviriam. Agora ele só queria viver com ela dentro de uma bolha.

Victoria seguia na carruagem acompanhada por Emma, Harriet e Skerrett.

O caminho era longo. Ela sabia como era. Ela já lá tinha estado uma vez.

Apesar de ter companhia Victoria não tinha vontade de conversar. Ela preferia fazer o caminho mergulhada nos seus pensamentos.

Victoria recordava o nervosismo e a esperança que a tinham acompanhado nessa primeira deslocação a Brocket Hall. E a tristeza e a angústia que ela trouxera no regresso. Hoje era diferente. Hoje Lord M estaria à espera dela e ele queria que ela fosse a casa dele. E esta estadia prometia muito de bom, embora ela não soubesse o quê exatamente.

O que iria acontecer hoje entre eles? Amanhã, quando ela acordasse pela primeira vez em Brocket Hall, o que é que já teria sucedido de novo na vida dela que hoje ela ainda não conhecia? E o que estaria a acontecer amanhã a esta hora?

A carruagem cruzou o portão da propriedade com o brasão de armas da família. Agora ela estava quase lá.

A casa já se avistava a esta distância.

Oh, Lord M estava à espera dela à porta de casa!

Victoria observou pelo vidro da janela. Aqui estava ele de camisa, colete e gravata borboleta. Lord M não tinha casaco e ela gostava de vê-lo assim mais informal.

A carruagem parou em frente da casa.

Lord M abriu a porta e, com um sorriso nos lábios e um brilho fulgurante nos olhos, ele estendeu a mão dele para ela.

Victoria olhou para ele encantada com o que os seus olhos viam. Parecia que de cada vez que ela o via, ele estava sempre cada vez mais bonito.

Ela estendeu a mão dela e agarrou a mão dele.

Oh, ela estava aqui, ela estava aqui na casa dele! Era verdade. Agora ele estava a sentir a mão dela.

"Bem-vinda a Brocket Hall, ma'am! O dono da casa sente-se honrado em recebê-la aqui!" Disse ele, enquanto ela descia da carruagem.

Ele beijou a mão dela por cima da luva.

Victoria demorou uns segundos para responder e depois ela disse:

"Obrigada, Lord M! É um prazer poder conhecer Brocket Hall."

"Fez uma boa viagem?"

"Muito boa."

Eles ficaram mais alguns segundos a segurar a mão um do outro.

Depois, Melbourne despertou para o que se passava à volta, largou a mão da Rainha e gentilmente ajudou as restantes senhoras a descer da carruagem, a quem ele foi cumprimentando uma a uma. Inclusive a Skerrett, que quase desmaiou quando Lord Melbourne a auxiliou na descida, coisa que nenhum homem tinha alguma vez feito com ela.

De seguida, ele virou-se para trás, para o mordomo que aguardava ordens junto à porta de casa, e pediu:

"Por favor, com a companhia de Miss Skerrett providencie para que a bagagem das senhoras possa ser levada para os quartos e depois sirva as bebidas na sala de estar."

"Com certeza, meu senhor!"

O mordomo dirigiu-se à traseira da carruagem e Skerrett acompanhou-o para tirarem as bagagens.

O cocheiro regressaria depois a Londres e este ou outro voltaria no Domingo ao final do dia para levar a Rainha de volta.

"Vamos entrar, senhoras?" Ele propôs.

As mulheres entraram para o interior da casa, com a Rainha na frente, e depois ele seguiu-as e encaminhou-as para a sala de estar.

Todas tiraram os chapéus e as luvas, enquanto Victoria observava com atenção o espaço que a rodeava.

"É uma casa muito bonita, Lord M!" A Rainha notou, olhando o teto.

"Em breve irá conhecer todos os recantos da casa, ma'am!"

Ela olhou para ele e sorriu ligeiramente.

Eles ficaram com o olhar preso um no outro durante uns segundos.

Emma estava a adorar poder assistir, da primeira fila, a esta história.

Harriet estava um pouco desconfiada, sobre o verdadeiro motivo da viagem, mas ela ainda não tinha nenhuma confirmação.

Eles já estavam sentados na sala em conversa animada quando o mordomo entrou para distribuir refrescos.

Depois das bebidas, Melbourne pediu ao mordomo que indicasse os quartos a Emma e Harriet enquanto ele ia fazer uma visita guiada pela casa, para Her Majesty.

A escadaria principal era magnífica.

O grande salão tinha belíssimas pinturas no teto e uma mesa de estado que sentava 80 pessoas. As paredes eram revestidas com seda parisiense e o mobiliário fora feito por Chippendale.

Lord M relatou que o tio de Victoria, o rei George IV, tinha frequentado a casa.

Victoria estava encantada com ele. O entusiamo com que ele falava, a alegria que ele demonstrava em tê-la ali. Cada gesto, cada palavra. O tom de voz. E ele era tão bonito!

A biblioteca era luminosa e possuía elegantes estantes e armários, com portas de rede que protegiam os livros. Era ali que ele guardava preciosamente a maioria dos livros que possuía, ou seja, todo o conhecimento a que tinha tido acesso ao longo da vida.

Havia algo de excitante e de familiar naquela casa, estranhamente familiar e confortável, como se ela sempre ali tivesse estado.

Victoria reparou como havia imensas pinturas em todas as divisões. Havia retratos dos pais de Lord M, Elizabeth e Peniston Lamb, e outros dele em criança com os irmãos. Victoria achou delicioso ver Lord M quando ele era criança, bem como os irmãos dele.

Ela sentiu que a alma dele estava em tudo dentro daquela casa. A casa era uma extensão dele próprio.

Ele estava a sentir que havia uma tensão crescente entre eles. Ele achou que ela estava a pensar no mesmo que ele: quando é que eles iam atuar um sobre o outro? Desde que ela chegara eles tinham-se comportado respeitosamente como era suposto acontecer entre a Rainha e o Primeiro-ministro. Eles não estavam sozinhos. Agora, na visita pela casa, eles estavam sozinhos, mas em áreas sociais, não em espaços íntimos. Além disso, ele também não iria atirar-se a ela desenfreadamente apenas porque eles estavam sós. Essa não era a forma como ele queria fazer as coisas.

"E este é o seu quarto!" Ele informou entusiasmado, enquanto abria mais uma porta para ela.

"Oh, é lindo!" Ela exclamou encantada enquanto entrava na divisão.

Ele entrou atrás dela e fechou a porta.

Entre os pertences do quarto destacava-se uma gigantesca, mas delicadamente trabalhada cama de dossel e uma magnífica lareira em mármore. Havia um tecido de seda magnífico a revestir as paredes e uma janela enorme com uma paisagem fabulosa. E Victoria reparou também numa banheira de latão que estava depositada num dos extremos do quarto. E havia flores! Um vaso de orquídeas em cima da penteadeira.

"É mais bonito do que o meu quarto no palácio. E, sobretudo, mais aconchegante." Ela observou.

"Que bom que você gostou. Foi preparado com todo o meu amor por si!"

Ela virou-se para ele e eles deram as mãos.

"Obrigada!" Ela agradeceu. E depois ela notou: "E você tem flores em toda a casa!"

"Eu nunca corto flores para colocar em casa. Eu fiz isto especialmente para si!" Ele confessou.

"Oh, você é tão cuidadoso comigo!" Ela exclamou ternamente.

"Eu estou muito feliz por ter você aqui comigo!" Disse ele num tom rouco e sedutor.

"E eu estou muito feliz por poder estar aqui com você." Ela retribuiu com uma voz fraca de quem estava a sentir-se sem forças e precisava que ele a segurasse.

Eles largaram as mãos, os corpos deles entrelaçaram-se mutuamente e eles beijaram-se.

Começou por ser um beijar consistente, mas controlado. Porém, depressa se tornou numa ânsia devoradora que precisava de ser aplacada.

Ele rodou-a nos braços e virou-a de costas para ele.

Victoria adorou ser manuseada de forma inesperada.

Os braços dele circundaram a cintura dela e ele apertou-a contra si enquanto a beijava no pescoço. Ela tombou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo oferecendo ainda mais o pescoço dela à boca dele.

Victoria sentiu-o duro encostado a ela e um suspirou audível saiu da boca dela.

Ele largou-lhe a cintura e, com as duas mãos, levantou-lhe totalmente a saia e o petticoat para cima. Esse movimento fez com que ele ficasse um pouco afastado dela.

"Encoste as mãos à parede." Ele foi firme no pedido, mas gentil.

Ela fez o que ele pediu e apoiou as duas mãos sobre a seda da parede que estava na frente dela.

Assim ela ficava firme, e ele poderia firmar-se contra ela.

Sem sair de trás das costas dela, e mantendo-lhe as saias totalmente levantadas com os braços dele, ele circundou a cintura dela com o braço esquerdo e, com a mão direita, ele procurou, e encontrou habilmente, a abertura das cuecas dela e meteu a mão por dentro do tecido. Ao mesmo tempo ele pressionou-se contra o traseiro dela, separado das calças dele apenas pelo tecido branco de algodão que lhe cobria as partes íntimas.

Com a pressão ela deixou o corpo projetar-se para frente, afastando-se um pouco dele, mas ele firmou-a contra ele e pediu:

"Mantenha a distância da parede."

Ela ofegou e firmou melhor as mãos contra a parede, para manter o corpo fixo no mesmo sítio, apesar da pressão que ele fazia contra ela.

Ele movimentou os dedos sobre o sexo dela.

Ela estava a sentir de novo a mão dele naquele sítio e agora o corpo e a rigidez dele estavam pressionados contra o traseiro dela e essa pressão dependia dela também, da força que ela fazia na parede em sentido contrário à força que ele exercia sobre ela.

"Lord M…" Ela suspirou, tentando controlar a respiração.

"Sim?"

"Eu quero sentir, aquilo, de novo…"

"Você vai sentir…Você vai…" Ele garantiu, continuando a movimentar os dedos sobre ela.

"Eu também já fiz isso…"

"Você fez?" Ele perguntou surpreendido.

"Uma noite, na minha cama, eu imaginei que era você que me tocava e eu consegui sentir isso de novo..."

A ereção que ele tinha dentro as calças cresceu com esta informação e ele esfregou-a sobre ela. Ela tinha umas nádegas fabulosas que o excitavam grandemente.

O movimento da mão dele nela continuou.

Ela estava a adorar aquilo e ele percebeu que ela se esfregou de encontro à ereção dele.

Porém, agora ela queria mais do que isto.

"Eu quero que você me beije…" Ela pediu.

Ele tirou a mão de dentro das cuecas dela e, deixando cair as saias, rodou-a de novo, para que ela ficasse de frente com ele.

Eles beijaram-se.

Ela queria mais, mais, mais… Daquilo, e do que ela não sabia o que era mais…

Ela interrompeu os beijos, agarrou a gravata borboleta que ele tinha ao pescoço e libertou-o daquela peça.

Ele foi surpreendido com a ação dela sobre ele.

Algo dizia a Victoria que se ela tivesse acesso à pele dele, que se ela pudesse tocar na pele e nos pêlos que ela tinha visto na noite em que ela tinha dormido no quarto dele, aquilo podia ficar muito melhor. Então, ela desbotoou os botões que a camisa tinha na zona do peito para poder passar as mãos na pele exposta e também à volta do pescoço dele, voltando a beijá-lo.

Ele levantou as saias dela de novo e meteu a mão entre as pernas dela outra vez. Agora ele estava a estimulá-la lá naquele sítio ao mesmo tempo que as línguas deles se entrelaçavam.

Isto era maravilhoso!

Ela apertou as costas dele com as duas mãos.

Ele retirou a mão novamente, deixando cair as saias, para poder apertá-la contra ele, apalpar-lhe as nádegas e roçar-se na barriga dela.

A dureza que ela sentia que ele tinha dentro das calças, e que se impunha contra ela, estava a provocar-lhe não só uma excitação avassaladora, como também uma curiosidade enorme.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e os ombros e apalpou-lhe os seios por cima do vestido.

Ela passou as mãos das costas para o peito dele.

Ele largou Victoria e desabotoou o colete, para facilitar o acesso das mãos dela ao corpo dele.

Ela voltou a colocar as mãos no peito dele e depois ela desceu para a barriga e puxou o tecido da camisa para cima, soltando-a do cós das calças.

Ele beijou-lhe a parte superior dos seios e lambeu-os e sugou-os em diferentes pontos.

Ela gemeu deliciada.

Então Victoria meteu as mãos por dentro da camisa dele e sentiu pela primeira vez a vastidão da pele dele. O peito, as costas e a barriga…

Melbourne sentiu um arrepio na coluna dele quando as mãos pequenas e delicadas dela tocaram a pele dele.

A mão direita dela desceu pela barriga dele até ao cós das calças. Ela sentiu que a distribuição dos pêlos aumentava nessa zona.

Quando ele sentiu a mão dela no cós das calças ele parou de beijá-la e largou-a para ele poder olhar para baixo, à espera do que ela faria a seguir.

Ela não sabia se devia tocar no volume que ela via que existia por baixo das calças dele… Mas se ele tinha tocado nela, ela poderia tocar nele…Então ela levantou os olhos para ele, e desceu um pouco mais a mão.

Ele ficou parado a olhar para ela e em expectativa sobre o que ela faria a seguir.

Ela passou a mão ao longo do membro viril, por cima do tecido das calças.

Ele sentiu-o pulsar de imediato e fechou os olhos.

Victoria adorou a reação. Ele estava a ter prazer.

"É bom?" Ela perguntou.

Ele engoliu e ela observou a dificuldade do movimento da garganta dele.

Depois ele respondeu olhando para ela:

"Muito bom!"

"Eu posso ver?"

"Você quer ver?" Ele perguntou, apenas para ganhar tempo e para se concentrar antes que ele se perdesse.

Claro que ela queria ver! E claro que ele ia mostrar em algum momento. Então podia ser agora.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Ele não pôde deixar de pensar que ela parecia uma criança a exigir a satisfação de um desejo por um adulto.

"Sim…Você pode ver." Ele concordou.

Ela principiou a desabotoar as calças.

Ele esperou.

Ela já tinha desabotoado a totalidade dos botões, mas ele continuava coberto pelas calças e agora ela não sabia o que devia fazer a seguir. Ela devia meter a mão por dentro das calças, ela devia puxar as calças para baixo ou devia ser ele a agir?

Perante a hesitação dela ele facilitou a tarefa, empurrando as calças para baixo até à altura das ancas.

O olhar dela seguia os movimentos dele com expectativa.

Então, o que ela nunca tinha visto antes, revelou-se por si! Magnânimo! Longo, duro e agitando-se ligeiramente com a libertação das calças.

"Oooh…" Ela exalou, num suspiro longo e abafado.

Depois ela olhou para ele e Melbourne pode ver no azul dos olhos dela o espanto e a atração, a apreensão e o deslumbre.

Lord M não estava a tocar nela neste momento, mas ela sentia-se tão excitada e molhada como se ele o fizesse. A visão esplendorosa que ele lhe propiciava também tinha esse efeito. Ela não sabia o que pensar daquilo, ela não sabia dizer se era bonito, mas era fascinante.

"Você pode sentir o mesmo que eu?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim…"

"Com o toque?"

"Sim…"

Ela passou os dedos pelo comprimento dele sem pressão. Apenas experimentando a sensação inovadora de tocar naquele pedaço de carne. O membro reagiu, mostrando vida própria. Era macio e quente. Era estranho, era diferente de tudo o que ela já tinha visto e sentido, mas ela já amava aquela parte dele, como ela amava tudo o que exista nele.

Melbourne deu-se conta da situação em que ele estava: com as calças em baixo e a Rainha acariciando o seu membro viril. Uma rainha não fazia isto a um Primeiro-ministro, mas um Primeiro-ministro também não metia a mão entre a pernas da Rainha…

"O que é que eu devo fazer?" Ela perguntou curiosa, mas com uma naturalidade que ele achou que era a mesma com que perguntava se devia dar uma resposta positiva ou negativa a uma petição para nomear um sujeito para oficial da Casa Real.

"Você pode agarrar…" Ele sugeriu.

Lentamente, ela enrolou os dedos à volta dele e sentiu a consistência. Era delicioso tocar e agarrar isso!

Inesperadamente ele agarrou no pulso dela com a mão esquerda.

Depois ele envolveu-a com o braço direito à volta da cintura dela e beijou-a.

Deste modo, à medida que a beijava, ele guiou a mão dela ao longo do comprimento dele, para cima e para baixo.

Eles interromperam os beijos.

Ele demonstrou o movimento adequado e guiou a velocidade e a pressão que ela exercia sobre ele.

Os gemidos dele aumentaram de tom e ele fez uns ruídos estranhos que ela não tinha ouvido antes. Mas ela percebeu que isso acontecia porque o que eles estavam a fazer lhe dava prazer a ele. E se ele já lhe tinha dado prazer a ela, então ela queria que ele usufruísse também.

Ele retirou a mão dele da mão dela e pediu:

"Continue…"

Ela perdeu-se um pouco no movimento, mas depois ela aplicou-se naquele exercício novo e ela pôde perceber que estava a ser novamente eficaz.

Victoria notou que algum líquido transparente estava a ser expelido.

"Mais rápido…" Ele pediu enquanto depositava o rosto sobre o ombro esquerdo dela, fazendo-a encostar-se à parede para se firmar.

"Victoria…está quase lá…"

"O quê?" Ela perguntou sem entender ao que ele se referia exatamente.

"O êxtase…E a bagunça…"

Ela continuou a movimentar a mão sobre ele. O movimento repetido estava a deixar-lhe o pulso cansado, mas pelo que ele tinha feito com ela, Victoria pressupunha que ela não devia desistir agora.

"Quando eu disser, você não pode parar de movimentar a mão, mas você tem de afastar o corpo, você não pode sujar o vestido…"

"Sim." Ela respondeu baixo.

"Você entendeu?" Ele perguntou, quase à beira do colapso.

"Sim!" Ela foi agora mais determinada na resposta.

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela e, colocando-lhe a mão direita nas costas, incentivou-a a afastar-se da parede para ter mais liberdade de movimento.

"Agora!" Ele exclamou em êxtase.

Ela não parou o movimento da mão dela, mas afastou-se para trás como ele tinha pedido.

Ele emitiu um grunhido que ela nunca tinha ouvido antes, e então ela pôde ter a visão esplendorosa de vê-lo regurgitar a essência masculina que caiu sobre a mão dela e lhe escorreu pelo pulso. Espessa e quente.

E então, ele libertou-se dela e colocou a mão direita na parede para se apoiar.

Depois ele encostou-se à parede ofegante e procurando um lenço no bolso das calças.

Quando ele se separou dela, Victoria ficou um pouco apreensiva sobre o que estava a acontecer. Ela nunca o tinha visto assim. Ele parecia um pouco perdido, mas ela supunha que isso se devia apenas ao prazer e não a algo de negativo. Ela também tinha ficado perdida quando ele tinha feito aquilo com ela…

Ele queria abraçá-la, mas ele não podia pois com o contacto físico ele iria sujar-lhe o vestido. E ele queria falar, mas ele ainda não conseguia.

Quando ele encontrou o lenço, ele fez-lhe sinal com a mão esquerda para que ela se aproximasse.

"A sua mão…" Disse ele.

Então ela percebeu o que ele queria fazer.

Ela estendeu a mão e ele limpou-a com o lenço.

Depois ele limpou-se a ele próprio e puxou as calças para cima, dentro das quais meteu a camisa, ganhando compostura.

Ele movimentou-se para ela, abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a cabeça.

Victoria sentiu-se muito bem nesta envolvência.

Depois ele disse:

"Você é muito ousada. E muito corajosa."

"Porquê?" Ela perguntou sem entender. Ela não tinha feito nada que requeresse coragem.

"Muitas mulheres não fariam aquilo que você fez. Elas não tocariam, não agarrariam… Elas nem quereriam ver…"

"Porque não?"

"Porque elas sentem repugnância… "

Ela levantou a cabeça para ele e disse:

"Eu não tenho repugnância de nada que seja seu…"

Ele sorriu para ela, fez-lhe uma carícia no cabelo e disse:

"Mas nós ainda não acabámos."

"Não?" Ela perguntou sem entender de imediato ao que ele se referia.

"Não, no início você pediu-me uma coisa e eu ainda não vos dei isso…"

Ela olhou para ele durante uns segundos tentando recordar.

"Você quer colocar as mãos na parede e vamos recomeçar?" Ele perguntou, afastando-se e rodando para se colocar atrás das costas dela.

Ela percebeu do que ele falava e a resposta interior dela era sim, sim, ela queria muito isso!

Victoria colocou as mãos na parede e, atrás das costas dela, Lord M voltou a levantar todas as saias para cima. Estando ela vestida, ele não conseguia tirar as cuecas dela pois o cós ficava preso debaixo do espartilho. A única solução era usar a abertura central das cuecas dela para ter acesso à feminilidade dela.

O braço esquerdo dele rodeou a cintura dela e a mão direita dele desceu-lhe pela barriga e entrou nas cuecas dela, parando sobre o monte de Vénus, enquanto ela sentia que o corpo dele se colava ao dela de novo.

"Abra mais as pernas." Ele pediu baixinho junto do ouvido esquerdo dela.

Com as mãos apoiadas na parede ela afastou mais os pés um do outro aumentando o ângulo de abertura das pernas.

A mão direita dele desceu por ela imediatamente e sem aviso prévio.

"Aaah…" Ela gemeu alto e prolongadamente, contraindo o útero.

Ela estava encharcada.

"Você está tão molhada…Ver-me e tocar em mim é assim tão excitante?" Ele perguntou só para poder ouvir a resposta.

"É muito…"

Os dedos dele movimentavam-se perfeitamente entre as pernas dela como se ele tivesse um mapa. Ela não tinha como controlá-los. Ela só podia deixá-lo trabalhar até que ela não aguentasse mais e tivesse de se render aos dedos dele.

Ela estava numa corrida desenfreada para ganhar capacidade de impulso, para ultrapassar uma barreira.

Acompanhando a intensificação dos gemidos dela, os dedos dele aumentaram a velocidade de atuação.

Ela atingiu o ponto de chamada e saltou sobre a fasquia, pairando momentaneamente no ar. Contrariamente à sensação de plenitude serena, que ela experienciava na alma, o corpo dela agitou-se em espasmos descontrolados, que ele susteve, mantendo-a apertada junto a si.

"Oh, Lord M!"

Ele observou os dedos dela enrolarem-se sobre a seda da parede, arrastando as unhas no tecido.

"Minha querida." Disse ele.

Ela parou de se mexer, apenas o peito arfava e a respiração soava muito acelerada.

Ele tirou a mão dele das cuecas dela, virou-a para ele, abraçou-a e beijou-a ternamente.

"Você mata-me…Lord M…" Ela suspirou, abraçada a ele, quando ela conseguiu falar.

"É uma boa morte…" Ele notou com bom humor.

Ela sorriu.

Eles ficaram algum tempo abraçados em silêncio enquanto ela estabilizava a respiração e se recompunha.

"O seu quarto? É perto do meu?" Ela perguntou curiosa. O quarto dele era a única divisão que ela não tinha visto.

"É mesmo em frente do seu. Se nos arrumarmos convenientemente podemos ir ver o meu quarto agora."

Ela ajeitou o vestido e verificou o cabelo no espelho.

Ele colocou a gravata borboleta de novo e abotoou o colete.

Depois ele abriu a porta e ela saiu, seguida por ele.

Eles atravessaram o corredor e dirigiram-se à porta em frente.

O quarto dele tinha um aspeto mais masculino e lá não existiam flores.

"Você não colocou flores no seu quarto?" Ela perguntou.

"Não, eu prefiro tê-las em ambiente natural."

Ela observou a cama de dossel onde ele, com certeza, tinha dormido com Caroline. O que é que ele teria feito com Caroline naquela cama? O que é que Caroline teria sentido quando se deitara naquela cama com ele, pela primeira vez? Com certeza ela iria saber isso mais tarde.

Ele colocou-se atrás dela e envolveu a cintura dela com os braços.

Depois ele aproximou a boca dele do ouvido esquerdo dela e disse:

"Se você necessitar de algo, você pode vir ao meu quarto sempre que quiser…"

Ela percebeu que ele não falava sobre um possível medo do escuro. Obviamente, se ela tivesse medo do escuro ela também podia ir lá. Mas ele estava a falar de outra coisa…

"Nós estamos os dois sozinhos neste piso. Emma e Harriet dormem no piso abaixo deste." Ele informou.

"E Skerrett?"

"Skerrett ficará no alojamento dos funcionários, mas eu garanto que ela está muito bem instalada. Porém, se você acha que você pode precisar dela mais perto, nós podemos mudar a sua camareira para este piso."

Ela rodou entre os braços dele para poder encará-lo de frente e disse:

"Não! Eu acho que está tudo ótimo assim. É melhor que só estejamos nós dois neste piso da casa…. E se eu necessitar de algo depois de Skerrett ir dormir, eu tenho você…"

"Sim, você têm-me a mim…Se você precisar de alguém para vos libertar do espartilho, por exemplo…" Ele disse baixo, com a voz rouca e um ar sedutor.

Victoria estremeceu, apanhada desprevenida pelas palavras dele, e deliciosamente nervosa pela perspetiva.

"Mas eu tenho a certeza que a sua camareira já a deixará preparada para dormir antes de se retirar para o quarto dela." Ele adicionou.

"Eu acho que sim…"

Ele não queria que ela estivesse na expectativa nervosa sobre o que mais ia acontecer entre eles e do que ele iria fazer com ela. Ele queria que ela o desejasse e que ela o procurasse por causa disso, aí a iniciativa era dela e deixá-la-ia mais confiante e desinibida. Ele não ia forçar nada. Ele sabia que ela seria capaz de encontrar o caminho até ele.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

O circuito pela casa estava terminado.

Victoria regressou ao quarto dela para que depois se pudesse preparar para o jantar com a ajuda de Skerrett.

Por enquanto ela ainda estava sozinha no quarto. Skerrett devia estar a auxiliar Emma e Harriet com a arrumação da bagagem nos quartos que lhe tinham sido destinados.

A experiência de hoje tinha sido surpreendente. Ela não esperava que algo assim acontecesse na visita pela casa.

Victoria deixou-se cair de costas sobre a cama.

O que ela tinha visto era… Ela não sabia como caracterizar isso. A primeira palavra que lhe ocorria no cérebro era…big…

E tinha sido tão excitante ter isso na mão dela. Tinha uma textura macia e era denso…Victoria olhou para a sua mão direita, agora vazia.

Ela não tinha imaginado que aquilo pudesse ser daquele tamanho. Como seria senti-lo dentro dela? Lord M tinha dito que isso levava àquela sensação extraordinária e dissera que não doía se ela quisesse e se estivesse excitada, mas era tão big…

Victoria levantou a saia para cima e alcançou o meio das pernas dela. Ela procurou com os dedos e encontrou o que devia ser a entrada. De facto, aquilo parecia muito pequeno e apertado para tamanha peça. Oh, ela estava molhada de novo…

O próprio William estava surpreendido pelo que tinha acontecido pouco antes no quarto dela. Ele não esperava que aquilo chegasse aquele ponto agora, mas ela era curiosa… E ele nem tivera tempo para pensar sobre o que estava a acontecer…Ele ainda podia sentir os dedos dela rodeando o sexo dele. O que ela tinha feito era…fascinante… Agora eles estavam a entrar, de facto, num território muito perigoso…

Victoria tomou banho na sua espaçosa banheira, vestiu-se e penteou-se cuidadosamente para o jantar com o auxílio de Skerrett.

Hoje eles iriam jantar os dois sozinhos, pois o jantar de Emma e Harriet seria servido uma hora antes. Isso era muito entusiasmante, mas ela estava também curiosa e agitada com o que poderia acontecer depois do jantar …

Quando Victoria desceu para jantar Lord M já estava na sala de jantar, aguardando, em pé, que ela chegasse.

No momento em que ela entrou ele sentiu um baque no peito. Era impressionante como ela conseguia sempre surpreendê-lo. Por mais vezes que ele a visse, havia sempre um deslumbre, como se fosse a primeira vez.

Ela parou na entrada e sorriu para ele.

Victoria vestia um magnífico vestido verde esmeralda, de um tecido acetinado, com mangas curtas, e que lhe expunha profundamente os ombros e o peito. No cabelo apanhado trazia ganchos com brilhantes que pertenciam ao mesmo conjunto dos brincos que usava.

Lord M usava calças e casaco preto, um colete bege e camisa e lenço branco.

Era notório que ambos se tinham vestido de forma cuidada para o jantar.

"Você está linda!" Ele notou deslumbrado com os olhos brilhando à luz das velas.

"Obrigada, eu estive a preparar-me para si…" Disse ela, enquanto avançava para ele.

Eles agarraram as mãos um do outro.

Ele olhou para o decote do vestido e disse:

"Esta cor é magnifica!"

"Eu achei que combinava com os seus olhos…"

Ele abraçou-a e beijou-a.

"Eu queria estar aqui com você todos os dias." Disse ela.

E ele concordou sorrindo, com ar sonhador:

"Seria magnífico se você estivesse aqui comigo todos dias… E todas as noites…"

Victoria sorriu um pouco constrangida.

"Vamo-nos sentar?" Ele sugeriu apontando para a mesa.

Ela moveu-se na direção da mesa e ele apontou o lugar dela e ajudou-a a sentar-se.

Depois ele sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, de frente com ela.

A mesa não era grande e por isso eles não ficavam demasiado distantes.

O mordomo entrou para servir o jantar.

Durante a refeição a conversa fluiu por entre os assuntos do dia-a-dia. Futilidades da sociedade e da vida do palácio e alguns assuntos políticos que eram inevitáveis.

Ele distraiu-se algumas vezes durante a refeição a imaginar o que estaria por baixo daquele belíssimo vestido verde.

Havia um certo nervosismo dentro dela. Era maravilhoso estar ali. Eles nunca tinham estado tanto tempo juntos nem tão sozinhos. Mas havia aquela sensação de que se aproximava a hora em que alguma coisa mais ia acontecer. E isso deixava-a tonta e ansiosa.

Ela bebeu água.

Ele observou a forma ligeiramente trémula como ela pegou no copo e o levou à boca.

O jantar terminou.

Melbourne levantou-se da mesa e foi ajudar a afastar a cadeira para Victoria se levantar, fazendo restolhar a saia do vestido.

Depois ele sugeriu que fossem para a sala de estar para ficarem a conversar.

Victoria sentou-se num canapé, mas era notório que embora aparentasse estar muito calma fisicamente, ela estava inquieta interiormente. No palácio ela falava sempre imenso e agora ela não dizia nada.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela e agarrou-lhe nas mãos.

Depois, mantendo a mão esquerda na mão direita dela, ele passou a mão direita pelo rosto de Victoria e ela própria procurou esfregou a face na mão dele para que ele tocasse na maior superfície possível da pele dela.

"Victoria…Você está tensa…"

"Não é nada…"

Ela era determinada e ela desejava muito aquilo, ela não ia fraquejar agora!

"Meu amor… Embora você tenha vindo a Brocket Hall não tem de acontecer nada que não seja confortável para si…" Disse ele.

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"Você está cansada da viagem? Você quer ir dormir?" Ele perguntou.

"Não! Eu quero ficar aqui com você."

Ela debruçou-se sobre o peito dele e aninhou-se entre os braços que a envolviam. Por agora ela só queria ficar ali assim.

Eles estiveram muito tempo naquela posição e em silêncio. Ele não saberia dizer quanto tempo porque ele não marcara no relógio. Havia sempre tanto para dizer e agora que estavam os dois sozinhos não era necessário dizer nada.

Havia apenas o contacto mútuo, o calor de ambos, o cheiro confortável de cada um, e os batimentos cardíacos.

A certa altura ela levantou o corpo e sentou-se.

"Vamos subir?" Ela perguntou.

"Claro!" Ele concordou levantando-se do canapé.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão direita e ela agarrou-a com a mão esquerda, para se levantar.

Victoria e William subiram as escadas segurando a mão um do outro, e percorreram o corredor da mesma forma até que eles pararam entre as duas portas dos dois quartos.

Victoria sentiu que era este o momento da escolha. Ir em frente com a verdadeira intenção da deslocação a Brocket Hall, ou não. Lord M colocara nas mãos dela essa decisão. E, embora isso pudesse ter algum peso sobre as emoções dela neste momento, na verdade ela sabia que essa era uma atitude de respeito para com ela, um gesto digno de um homem singular que, embora ele tivesse a Rainha e a mulher que ele amava a um passo de uma cama, escolhia não usar os meios de sedução fácil que tinha ao seu dispor. Ela pensou que se ela entrasse no quarto dele ou se ele entrasse no quarto dela agora, eles iriam, de facto, trair o casamento dela, a condição dela de mulher casada. Mas ela iria também trair a Coroa, a condição dela de Rainha, que num ato de luxúria praticava a traição política de se deitar com o Primeiro-ministro. Se eles dormissem separados, o que tinha acontecido até agora entre ambos era minimizado, era apenas um jogo de prazer, uma expressão do amor proibido que existia entre ambos. Enquanto ela não consumasse o ato, ela permanecia virgem e ela sentia que a não perpetração desse ato a isentava da culpa de adultério e de traição à Coroa.

William sabia que ele não ia atuar sobre ela. Seria muito fácil beijá-la agora e excitá-la e conduzi-la ternamente para uma das duas camas que eles tinham à disposição e perpetrar o ato, mas ele não iria fazer isso. Ela teria de escolher o que queria fazer naquela noite. Ela era a Rainha! Ela ainda era a Rainha, ele nunca se esquecia disso, mesmo quando ele se esquecia e lhe chamava Victoria. Ela era a sua Victoria, mas antes disso ela era a Rainha! Não era uma decisão fácil e não podia ser tomada de forma leviana. Ainda que o desejo se movimentasse em ambos, e ainda que tivesse sido o desejo a fazê-los agir desde o primeiro beijo num terraço de Windsor até ao intervalo entre estas duas portas de Brocket Hall, a noção precisa do lugar cimeiro que eles ocupavam na sociedade, e o sentido do dever continuavam instalados dentro deles. Neste casal ele era o homem, ele era muito mais experiente, mas ela era a Rainha, e era a ela que pertencia a tomada de decisão. Além disso, se ela escolhesse ir em frente, a oportunidade de ser ela a decidir deixá-la-ia mais descontraída. Para ele também era mais excitante se a iniciativa fosse dela e havia um pouco menos de culpa se ele sempre pudesse dizer à sua consciência que ele não a tinha atirado para cima de uma cama na primeira oportunidade.

Eles ficaram de frente um com outro.

Ele pegou-lhe nas duas mãos, acariciou os nós dos dedos dela com os polegares, olhou para ela profundamente e disse:

"Você sabe que eu amo você mais do que a minha própria vida e eu vou amar você sempre, independentemente das escolhas que você faça…Eu estarei sempre aqui para você…"

Ela sorriu ternamente. Ele era tão surpreendentemente abnegado.

Victoria abraçou William e sentiu a firmeza e o calor do corpo dele contra o dela. Ela queria tanto senti-lo assim junto dela para sempre. Devia ser maravilhoso passar a noite na mesma cama que ele, poder dormir abraçada, a ele…

"Eu vou preparar-me para dormir…" Disse Victoria.

"Eu estarei no meu quarto…"

Eles beijaram-se ternamente nos lábios. Um beijo que podia ser de despedida, o último beijo de hoje. Ou um beijo que podia ser a introdução para o que pudesse vir a seguir, o primeiro de muitos nesta noite.

Victoria entrou no quarto dela e William entrou no quarto dele.

Ele despiu o casaco, tirou o lenço, despiu o colete, descalçou os sapatos, vestiu o roupão sobre as calças e a camisa e sentou-se para esperar. Se tudo corresse como ele previa ela estaria ali dentro de vinte minutos. Ela não iria resistir àquela oportunidade de os dois estarem a sós em Brocket Hall.

Passados dez minutos alguém bateu na porta do quarto dele.

William sorriu.

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até à porta.

Melbourne abriu a porta com a mão esquerda e lá estava ela.

Ele sorriu surpreendido. Ele esperava uma Victoria de camisa de dormir e robe, mas ela vinha vestida com o mesmo vestido verde que usara no jantar. A única coisa que tinha mudado era o penteado, que tinha sido desmanchado e ela trazia o cabelo caído e escovado. Também já não havia nenhuma joia que brilhasse sobre ela.

Ele adorou vê-la assim. Um misto de formalidade e de intimidade que não era habitual.

"Eu preciso que você me ajude a libertar do espartilho…" Disse ela levantado os olhos para ele num tom de sedução que o fez estremecer.

Era agora que aquilo ia acontecer? Ele perguntou-se.

Ele afastou-se do meio da porta para que ela pudesse entrar.

Victoria entrou e deu dois passos no interior do quarto.

Ele fechou a porta, mas não saiu do mesmo local.

O coração dela já tinha disparado. Mesmo antes de bater na porta do quarto dele, quando ela tinha estado uns segundos parada lá fora antes de produzir som na madeira.

Ela virou-se para ele.

Ele sorriu de forma quase impercetível.

Ela sentiu-se desamparada no meio do quarto, mas essa sensação durou apenas uns segundos porque ele deu dois passos até ela e, devagarinho, mas com firmeza, observando a ansiedade dela, as mãos dele circundaram a sua cintura.

Victoria fechou os olhos e suspirou quando um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo.

Ele puxou-a com cuidado de encontro a ele e os braços dele envolveram a cintura e as costas dela.

Ela rodeou as costas dele com os braços.

Ele beijou-lhe a testa e a têmpora direita e manteve os lábios lá alguns segundos, como que para acalmar a circulação sanguínea dela que aí se sentia acelerada. Depois ele beijou o rosto, o canto da boca e os lábios dela suavemente. O lábio inferior, o lábio superior, mais ao lado, mais ao meio…

Aquilo era uma provocação. Ela queria mais do que aquilo! Victoria aprofundou-se dentro da boca dele e William reagiu de imediato.

O cabelo dela caído roçava nas mãos dele, enquanto ele sentia a retidão das costas dela comprimidas dentro do espartilho.

Ela era uma flor pronta para se colhida.

As mãos dele principiaram a abrir as costas do vestido, de cima para baixo. Ele não via o que ele fazia, mas se havia duas coisas em que ele tinha experiência era em discursar no Parlamento e em despir vestidos femininos.

Quando o corpo do vestido começou a ficar solto no corpo dela, a boca dele desceu para o maxilar e para o pescoço dela e ele pode ver dos seios de Victoria mais do que ele já tinha visto antes. A linha onde a camisa interior e o espartilho passavam era mais baixa do que a linha do decote do vestido.

Victoria passou as mãos pela pele do peito dele visível na abertura da camisa, contornou o pescoço dele e meteu os dedos pelo cabelo. Ele era tão delicioso e cheirava tão bem que a deixava tonta! E a boca dele nela era eletrizante.

Quando o vestido ficou totalmente aberto nas costas ele puxou ligeiramente as mangas para baixo e beijou-lhe os ombros e a parte superior dos braços que foi ficando mais visível. Ela era suave, arredondada, cheirosa.

Ela sabia que estava a ficar mais exposta e isso provocava-lhe uma ansiedade prazerosa.

Ele puxou mais para baixo as mangas do vestido e ela facilitou a tarefa libertando os braços e empurrando ela própria o vestido para baixo.

O vestido caiu para o chão formando uma mancha verde ao redor dela cujo corpo se cobria agora de branco.

Imediatamente ela saiu de dentro do vestido.

Ele despiu o roupão que atirou para cima de uma cadeira.

Eles abraçaram-se e beijaram-se novamente.

Ele apertou-a contra ele, apalpou as nádegas dela e beijou-lhe o peito.

Ela sentiu que ele estava a endurecer de encontro a ela.

Ela queria ver o corpo dele e queria tocar-lhe. Então, ela puxou a camisa dele de dentro das calças e, por baixo do tecido, ela tateou o corpo dele com a mãos dela, sentindo a firmeza dos músculos, a lisura da pele e a suavidade da equilibrada distribuição de pêlos no peito dele, e na barriga.

Ele puxou o petticoat dela para cima e ela sentiu que ele metia os dedos entre as nádegas dela, apertando convictamente o arredondamento de carne em profusão, separado das mãos dele apenas pelo tecido das cuecas.

Isto estava a ficar tão excitante! Victoria puxou a camisa de William mais para cima revelando mais do tronco dele.

Ele despiu a camisa.

Victoria engoliu. Agora ela podia ver claramente o corpo dele. Era diferente de um corpo feminino e o que ela via era muito agradável.

Ela passou os dedos devagar por ele, subindo da barriga para o peito.

Ele deixou que ela o explorasse. As mãos dela diretamente sobre a pele dele deixavam-no ainda mais excitado.

A respiração deles era audível.

Ela passou a mão pela clavícula e pela parte superior do braço esquerdo dele. Depois a mão dela regressou à clavícula dele, subiu pelo pescoço dele e ela esticou-se um pouco para o beijar de novo.

Ele envolveu a cintura dela e esforçou-se por soltar as fitas que prendiam petticoat atrás.

Ela ajudou, levando as mãos atrás, desatando as fitas e alargando a cintura da peça, o que fez o petticoat cair no chão.

Ele envolveu-a com os braços, por cima do espartilho, beijando-a e então ele perguntou:

"Podemos tirar o espartilho?"

Ela rodou entre os braços dele num gesto que lhe dava a resposta que ele precisava. E depois ela saiu de dentro do petticoat e afastou-o com um pé.

Os dedos dele trabalharam sobre os cordões que atavam o espartilho, alargando-o. Ele queria muito ver o que estava por baixo e aceder ao corpo dela, mas ele não podia ser demasiado veloz a chegar lá.

O corpete já estava solto no corpo dela, mas devia ser retirado abrindo os ganchos da parte da frente.

Ele virou-a devagar para ele.

O corpete escorregou para baixo e grande parte dos seios dela ficou visível através da transparência da camisa, sem ombros e de mangas muito curtas, que ela usava por baixo.

Ele puxou um pouco a manga esquerda da camisa dela para baixo expondo mais a superfície dos seios dela.

Victoria colocou os braços à volta dos ombros dele, formando dois ganchos com as mãos, e encostou o rosto ao peito dele. Era maravilhoso passar o rosto sobre a pele do peito dele e quanto mais unida ela estivesse ao corpo de William mais confortável ela se sentia porque evitava o olhar dele sobre os seios dela. Ele era a fonte de todas as emoções. Ele excitava-a, ele deixava-a ansiosa, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele serenava-a.

Ele beijou o ombro esquerdo dela com ternura e passou os dedos da mão direita pelo braço dela tentando afastar ainda um pouco mais o tecido.

Ela afastou-se um pouco dele para permitir que esse intento fosse conseguido.

William abriu os ganchos da frente do corpete.

Victoria olhou para baixo observando as mãos dele trabalhando sobre a peça. Ele tinha umas mãos lindas e a simples visão delas tinha em Victoria um efeito estimulante. Elas eram fortes e elegantes e as veias salientes excitavam-na.

Ele retirou o corpete e deixou-o cair para o chão.

Victoria sentiu-se libertar quando o corpete foi tirado. Havia uma sensação de nudez desprotegida, mas, ao mesmo tempo, de leveza.

Agora ela tinha ficado apenas com a camisa interior, as cuecas e as meias.

Então ele resolveu abrir a frente da camisa dela.

Victoria olhou expectante para o que ele estava a fazer.

William afastou lentamente a parte esquerda do tecido.

O seio esquerdo foi revelado.

Victoria arrepiou-se quando sentiu o tecido fugir dela e libertar o peito.

A ereção dele cresceu.

"Você é linda!" Ele suspirou. Ele não conseguia dizer mais nada.

As palavras dele eram muito incentivadoras.

Ele colocou a mão direita no seio dela cuidadosamente. E depois ele apertou.

Victoria suspirou e fechou os olhos. Isto era bom!

Ela apertou os braços à volta do pescoço dele e encostou-se contra ele novamente.

A pele do seio dela contra a pele do peito dele. A sensação era maravilhosa.

Ele afastou-a um pouco para a beijar na boca e, enquanto a abraçava, desceu com a boca por ela. Depois William olhou para Victoria para observar as reações dela e rodeou o seio exposto com beijos.

"Oooh…" Ela expressou deliciada.

Ele abriu também o lado direito a camisa.

Os seios dela foram completamente expostos. A visão que ele tanto tinha desejado era esplendorosa. Ela era uma obra de arte e ele não conseguia falar. A estátua de uma deusa grega nunca antes descoberta pelo homem.

Com o auxílio dele, ela libertou os braços das mangas e a camisa foi retirada.

Ela encostou-se totalmente ao tronco dele e eles beijaram-se de novo.

Agora eles estavam em contacto mútuo. Pele na pele. A sensação para ambos da vasta extensão de pele em sobreposição não tinha descrição.

Enquanto lhe passava repetidamente as mãos pelas costas nuas, ele beijou os dois seios dela, um e depois outro, em diferentes pontos.

A maciez caracteristicamente masculina que lhe percorria a pele das costas e os beijos dele nos seios, colocavam o corpo dela todo em alerta.

Ele caminhou na direção da cama, fazendo-a recuar.

Quando ela atingiu a lateral da cama, que já tinha sido aberta, ela sentou-se e ele inclinou-a para trás, seguindo sobre ela.

Eles movimentaram-se para alinhar os corpos ao longo do comprimento da cama.

Ela estava agora deitada sobre uma cama com Lord M por cima dela. Os pêlos do peito dele roçavam deliciosamente sobre os seios dela.

Ele queria beijar todo o corpo dela. William beijou o rosto, a boca, o maxilar, o pescoço, os ombros, os braços, o peito e os seios.

Ele era grande, forte e pesado. Enquanto as mãos dela alternavam entre o cabelo e os ombros dele, ela sentia que o peso dele pairava sobre ela e o volume dele que a fazia abrir as pernas. Ela estava aprisionada entre ele e o colchão. E, no entanto, não havia lugar mais seguro para estar.

Ele apertou o seio esquerdo dela. Era macio e denso, lindo. Agora ele podia encher as mãos dele com os seios dela.

Então, inesperadamente, ele sugou o centro destacado do seio que tinha na mão e gemeu ostensivamente.

Houve uma comunicação imediata com o centro das pernas dela e ela exalou:

"Aaah…"

Isto era tão bom!

Ele já tinha tocado o corpo dela entes e de outras formas, mas agora havia ações e sensações novas e ela estava numa cama com ele. E numa cama, era a primeira vez.

Ele continuou a sugar durante mais algum tempo e depois ele mudou para o outro seio onde fez o mesmo. Ele estava faminto por ela e aquela fome precisava de ser aplacada!

Victoria gemia continuadamente.

Agora ele podia consumir os seios dela e eles eram voluptuosos. Desconhecidos de outros olhos, intocados por outras mãos, nunca antes utilizados para produzir o prazer que ela exprimia agora na boca dele, que lambia e sugava. O efeito que ela mostrava que ele provocava nela era tão excitante quanto poder explorá-la sexualmente.

As mãos dele desceram pelos lados do corpo dela e a boca dele percorreu a barriga dela com beijos. Ele desceu abaixo do umbigo e em certo ponto ela sentiu cócegas, o que a fez rir e contorcer-se.

As mãos dele atingiram o cós das cuecas e ele sentou-se na cama com as pernas dobradas para trás.

William olhou para Victoria quando principiou a soltar as fitas que atavam as cuecas dela. Como se pedisse autorização para continuar a desnudá-la.

O coração e a respiração dela estavam muito acelerados pela excitação e pela previsão do que viria a seguir. E agora também porque ele ia desnudar o resto do corpo dela.

Ela sentou-se na cama, impedindo-o de retirar as cuecas dela de imediato.

Depois ela ajoelhou-se, e a seguir, com ambos sentados na cama, com as pernas dobradas para trás, Victoria aproximou a mão direita do corpo de William e passou-a pelo peito dele.

Ela distribuiu beijos sobre o peito magnífico dele. E depois ela beijou o ombro esquerdo dele e colocou o rosto sobre ele.

Eles abraçaram-se.

William pensou que ela era adorável. Ela era linda, excitante e amorosa!

De seguida eles soltaram-se um pouco um do outro e beijaram-se na boca.

Victoria colocou a mão direita na barriga de William.

Ela desceu a mão, e sentiu a masculinidade rígida sob o tecido. O que estava escondido agora já não era mais secreto.

Ele estava a gostar do que ela estava a fazer, ela estava a ficar determinada em caminhar naquela direção, mas o intento dele era outro.

Ele colocou a mão direita na nuca dela e beijou e sugou-lhe o pescoço. E depois ele debruçou-se sobre ela fazendo-a deitar de novo debaixo dele.

William baixou o tronco um pouco mais e ela sentiu a pressão do corpo dele sobre ela.

Então a boca dele desceu por ela e ele agarrou de novo o cós das cuecas.

Victoria não tinha mais nenhum intento de evitar que ele continuasse a despi-la. Para ela, ficar nua perante ele não tinha mais constrangimento. Ele também tinha o tronco nu e ela também já tinha visto aquilo que ele guardava lá dentro das calças.

Enquanto beijava a barriga dela, ele puxou as cuecas dela para baixo.

Depois ele elevou o corpo para poder fazer as cuecas passar pelas ancas dela e continuou a puxar até que as cuecas saíram pelos pés dela.

Ela estava nua agora sobre a cama dele, apenas com as meias que chegavam um pouco acima dos joelhos. Até há pouco tempo atrás isto acontecia apenas na imaginação dele, mas agora era real. Tudo nela estava ali: a alvura da pele, as formas arredondadas e densas e o triângulo escuro e suave que se destacava no meio dela, onde ele queria perder-se.

William rolou as meias dela para baixo. Uma e depois outra, passando os dedos dele pela maciez da pele que ia ficando visível.

De seguida ele desabotoou as calças e movimentou-se na cama para as despir e atirou-as para o chão.

Ela pôde ver que aquilo estava lá de novo, duro e ereto, balançando-se na direção dela. Victoria pensou que em algum momento a seguir, aquilo ia entrar dentro dela. Ele dizia que isso seria bom. Ela queria saber como era. Mas ela sabia que haveria um desconforto. Como é que aquilo seria, então?

Como um descobridor que descobre uma terra inexplorada, ele passou as mãos pelas pernas dela subindo desde a canela, passando pelo joelho e depois avançando pelas coxas. Todo aquele território virgem para explorar. Os polegares dele progrediram pela parte interna das coxas. Ela era um banquete requintado e ele poderia provar cada milímetro dela agora.

A pele dela parecia ganhar vida debaixo das mãos dele que lhe deixavam o corpo aceso. Gemer de prazer era a consequência natural disso. Ela só podia gemer.

Ele adorava ouvir os gemidos dela. A descoberta do prazer assim manifestada, sem palavras, mas tão claramente expressa em diferentes intensidades, variando com o ritmo, que ele impunha sobre ela.

Ele debruçou-se sobre ela, e beijou-lhe a barriga e depois o lado direito do tronco. Lentamente ele fê-la deitar sobre o lado esquerdo e beijou o ponto de separação entre a anca e a cintura.

Oh, era delicioso ser beijada assim!

William subiu pela lateral das costas e Victoria rodou sobre si própria, ficando deitada de barriga para baixo.

Agora ele podia beijar e lamber toda a extensão das costas dela.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela para beijar o pescoço e os ombros e ela sentiu a rigidez macia dele de encontro às nádegas dela.

A pele, o toque da pele era extraordinário. Tudo era sensorial e bom, cada vez melhor. Quando tudo parecia tão bom ainda havia mais para desfrutar.

"Você é linda, maravilhosa…" Ele segredou no ouvido dela.

"E você é um homem excecional, Lord M…" Ela sussurrou em retorno.

Ele desceu com a boca pelas costas dela e atravessou a linha da cintura. Depois ele agarrou as ancas dela com as duas mãos e palpou e beijou as nádegas dela, primorosamente carnudas e arredondadas.

Victoria já estava em ebulição e ele ainda nem tinha tocado lá, naquele sítio que conduzia ao arrebatamento.

Ele mordiscou as nádegas dela e desceu para beijar um pouco do interior das coxas. Depois ela sentiu que ele a rodava de novo sobre a cama. O coração dela batia muito rapidamente e o estômago tinha uma sensação estranha.

Ela estava agora novamente de frente com ele e fletiu as pernas instintivamente. William colocou as mãos um pouco acima dos joelhos dela e abriu um pouco as pernas dela. Ele desceu entre as pernas dela e colocou os braços em torno das coxas puxando as ancas dela para baixo, para ficarem o mais próximo dele possível.

A cabeça dele desceu entre as pernas dela e ele beijou o Monte de Vénus repetidamente. As mãos dele atuaram na parte posterior e interior das coxas, para que ela abrisse mais as pernas e lhe facilitasse o acesso ao que se escondia no meio. Então ele pode ver como ela era perfeita, nunca antes vista por ninguém, e só ele lhe tinha tocado. Ele podia observar agora as pregas dela com detalhe. Ela era a coisa mais linda que ele já tinha visto!

William beijou a parte interna das coxas de Victoria de ambos os lados.

Oh! A língua dele estava a passar pelas virilhas dela agora. Vindo de trás para a frente e de baixo para cima.

Este também era um local para colocar a boca? Victoria questionou-se.

Depois ela sentiu que a língua dele passava entre as dobras do interior das pernas dela. Macia e molhada.

Ela estava tão encharcada que ele poderia ingerir toda a substância íntima que brotava dela.

Ele misturou a saliva dele com aquela essência reluzente.

A extensão da língua dele passou, suavemente, por todo o sexo dela enquanto ele observava a reação dela.

Victoria colocou as mãos para cima e agarrou a almofada de ambos os lados. Isto era delicioso!

"É bom assim?" Ele perguntou baixinho.

"Hum, hum…"

Ele repetiu as lambidas totais, fazendo toda a superfície da língua varrer o centro das pernas dela.

Depois ele beijou o ponto central dela, e a seguir ele sugou.

Victoria contraiu o útero em júbilo!

Aquela sensação, mas menos intensa, percorreu o corpo dela.

Ele continuou dedicado a ela, alternando o tipo de movimento e a velocidade, bem como o local de incidência.

Victoria sentiu que ele segurou, entre os dentes dele, uma das pregas externas no meio das pernas dela e apertou ligeiramente. A pressão inesperada transmitiu para ela uma sensação avassaladora. Ela só queria que tudo aquilo avançasse mais e mais. Ela queria chegar lá, ao momento de glória que a libertava.

"Por favor!" Ela pediu.

Ela sentiu que ele abarcou todo o sexo dela com a boca e sugou e depois ele voltou a beijar apenas pontos alternados.

Tantas, novas e inexploradas sensações deixavam-na sem fôlego.

A ponta da língua dele desenhou um movimento circular à volta daquele ponto lá…

"Você vai entrar em mim?" Ela perguntou, meio perdida na língua dele.

Ele não respondeu. Talvez esta fosse a primeira vez que ele não respondia a uma pergunta dela. Mas também já não importava se havia ou não uma resposta. Ela já tinha entrado num túnel de prazer do qual só havia uma saída e ela estava quase a alcançá-la.

A língua dele trabalhou um pouco mais sobre a extensão da feminilidade dela. Depois ele rodeou de novo aquele ponto e então…

Ela alcançou o fundo do túnel e a intensidade da luz cegou-a! Ela não podia abrir os olhos.

Enquanto ela esfregava involuntariamente a sua feminilidade sobre a boca dele, Victoria rodou a cabeça repetidas vezes sobre o colchão, apertou a almofada com ambas as mãos e as ancas dela estremeceram.

"Lord M! William!"

Ela permaneceu de olhos fechados, meio alheada da realidade, enquanto sentia que ele a soltava. Depois ela percebeu que havia uma agitação nele, ela ouviu que ele gemeu de forma intensa e quando ela abriu os olhos o líquido quente caía sobre a barriga dela.

De joelhos, ele avançou o tronco sobre ela, fazendo-a abrir mais as pernas para o corpo dele poder passar.

Ela voltou a fechar olhos, saboreando a memória física do momento anterior. Ela só sentiu que ele progredia sobre ela e que agora a boca dele a beijava uma e outra vez sobre os lábios. O peito dele roçava nos seios dela e havia um sabor nos lábios dele que ela não tinha provado antes.

William levantou-se da cama e foi buscar a toalha que estava no suporte do lavatório do quarto e depois ele regressou e limpou a barriga dela.

Ela ficara sem energia.

Ele voltou a beijar a barriga e os seios dela e depois a boca.

Victoria rodeou o corpo dele com os braços e atuou sobre ele quando ele a beijou na boca.

Então ele saiu de cima dela e deitou-se de costas do seu lado direito.

Victoria rodou para esse lado e aninhou-se sobre o peito dele.

Ele envolveu-a com os braços.

"Você não entrou em mim?" Ela perguntou lentamente.

Ele respondeu com outra pergunta:

"Foi bom assim?"

"Maravilhoso!"

"Então isso não era necessário…"

Ela estava cansada e as pálpebras dela estavam muito pesadas. O êxtase fora tão maravilhosamente intenso que parecia que todo o vigor do corpo dela se esgotara nisso. Ela estava tão plenamente satisfeita que os olhos se fechavam e ela só queria dormir.

Victoria adormeceu nua nos braços de Lord M. Pela primeira vez nua nos braços do homem que ela amava.

Ele estava deliciado em tê-la na cama dele e nua nos seus braços. Ela era perfeita! Mas ele não conseguiria dormir imediatamente. Porque ele ainda teria de se levantar para apagar as velas acesas no quarto e porque ele tinha outras preocupações nas quais pensar…

Victoria acordou a meio da noite.

O corpo nu de Lord M estava em contacto com o dela e um dos braços dele circundava a sua cintura.

O som da respiração dele dizia a ela que ele estava a dormir.

Era tão quente, confortável e aconchegante estar ali.

Havia outra pessoa na mesma cama que ela. Isso era novo, ela não estava habituada, mas era muito agradável.

Ele não tinha entrado nela… Mas ela tinha adormecido…E talvez ele também não quisesse fazer isso ainda hoje. Talvez existissem diversas fases e esta tinha sido mais uma…

Repentinamente, ela lembrou-se da primeira vez em que ela tinha estado em Brocket Hall. Como hoje tinha sido diferente. A memória dela recordou o rosto dele junto às rooks. Ele tinha recusado o amor dela, mas ele tinha sido tão amável e poético. E depois no baile de máscaras ele tinha admitido, por meias palavras, que ele também a amava, mas que eles não estavam em condição de casar. Ela identificara depois que, na realidade, o rosto dele junto às rooks mostrava a dor de não poder aceitar o amor dela. Ela lembrou-se então de tudo o que ele tinha feito por ela, momentos dispersos deles juntos em compromissos oficiais e em acontecimentos privados. Eram tantas as coisas que ele tinha feito por ela, chegando mesmo a ajudar na preparação do casamento dela com Albert. Ela lembrou-se de Albert agora. Ela já não pensava nele desde que entrara no quarto de Lord M.. Albert não tinha importância. Agora, aqui, só existiam eles os dois.

No escuro, Victoria beijou o peito de Lord M.

Ela precisava de mudar de posição. Então ela virou-se para o outro lado ficando de costas para ele.

William sentiu-a mexer e o braço dele puxou-a mais contra si e as pernas dele entrelaçaram as dela.

Victoria sorriu, aprofundando o rosto na almofada, deliciada pelo contacto da pele dela na pele dele.

Eles teriam de voltar à colónia das gralhas, amanhã.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Deitada sobre o seu lado direito, nua e com a roupa da cama cobrindo-a até por cima dos seios, Victoria começou a acordar lentamente. A almofada cheirava bem e o cheiro era diferente do que ela sentia nas almofadas que ela usava no palácio. Lord M…

Ela abriu os olhos mais decididamente.

Lord M não estava na frente dela.

Ela virou-se para o outro lado da cama, procurando-o, mas ele também não estava lá.

Por uns segundos, enquanto se sentava rapidamente na cama, ela foi invadida por uma sensação de solidão e o estômago apertou-se com receio do significado da ausência dele.

Então ela viu que ele estava de pé junto da janela, vestido com o roupão e olhando o exterior. A visão dele tranquilizou-a.

Ele sentiu o movimento dela atrás das costas e virou o corpo devagar, como se tivesse sido despertado de pensamentos profundos.

Por uma expressão micro e fugaz no rosto dele, ela pressentiu superficialmente que talvez alguma coisa o preocupasse. Mas rapidamente ele sorriu para ela e Victoria esqueceu qualquer dúvida sobre isso.

"Bom dia, ma'am! Você dormiu bem?" Ele perguntou.

Ela sorriu para ele e respondeu.

"Eu dormi maravilhosamente bem! Eu dormi na sua cama e eu tinha você comigo…"

Victoria apertou melhor a roupa da cama debaixo dos braços, para se manter coberta, e vendo que ele não saía do mesmo local, ela perguntou:

"Você também dormiu bem?"

Ele sorriu ligeiramente, enquanto movimentava a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

A reação dele mostrava o que ele tinha pensado: "Como é que você pode perguntar tal coisa? Não é óbvio que sim?"

"Eu realizei o sonho de dormir com você, ma'am" Ele respondeu aproximando-se da cama.

"Não me trate por ma'am!" Ela exclamou, num tom fingido de reclamação. E depois ela acrescentou: "Albert não me trata assim…"

"É normal, ele é o seu marido…" Disse ele nom tom resignado.

"Mas você é o homem que eu amo." Ela afirmou perentória.

Ele sentou-se na beira da cama, agarrou na mão direita dela com a sua mão esquerda e depois usou a mão direita para passar uma madeixa do cabelo dela para trás da orelha.

Victoria notou como ele sorria ternamente para ela enquanto ele fazia isso.

Ele achou que ela era linda assim: ensonada, desgrenhada e desprovida de qualquer adorno.

Eles abraçaram-se. O lençol e o cobertor entrepunham-se entre o corpo nu dela e o roupão dele.

Ele sentiu as costas nuas dela debaixo dos dedos. William imaginou-se a percorrer de novo, com as mãos e com a boca, todo o corpo dela nu.

Ela afastou-se um pouco dele e eles beijaram-se.

Ela estava a gostar disto! Ela estava a gostar muito disto! O beijo e o toque das mãos dele que lhe percorriam as costas. Ela desejava que ele continuasse.

Ele desceu as mãos e sentiu a forma das ancas dela. Ela era tão deliciosamente excitante!

Victoria imaginou que ele ia deitar-se sobre ela de novo e percorrer o corpo dela com beijos e…

Ele recuou da boca dela aos poucos, colocou um último beijo suave sobre os lábios dela e manteve-se a uns centímetros da boca dela.

"Eu acho que nós devemos descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço…" Disse ele.

"Você quer descer?" Ela perguntou surpreendida, mas fingindo não se sentir assim.

"Já é tarde… Emma e Harriet vão achar estranha a nossa ausência... Ontem, ao jantar, nós já as deixámos sozinhas…"

"É tarde? Eu dormi demasiado?" Ela perguntou um pouco preocupada.

"Não há problema. Mas agora é melhor você se preparar para descer."

"Eu preciso da Skerrett. Você pode mandar alguém chamá la?"

"Claro! A sua camareira estará aqui em breve. Ma'am!" Disse ele, colocando-se de pé com um sorriso provocador.

Ela riu da provocação.

William beijou a testa de Victoria e saiu do quarto para mandar o mordomo chamar Skerrett.

Passado algum tempo Skerrett apareceu sozinha no quarto, visivelmente constrangida, para perguntar o que a Rainha desejava.

Victoria pediu que ela fosse buscar um robe ao quarto em frente.

Depois de vestida com o robe ela dirigiu-se ao quarto que lhe estava destinado, seguida por Skerrett que transportava a roupa da Rainha que tinha ficado espalhada pelo chão do quarto de Lord Melbourne.

William surgiu no corredor.

"Eu vou vestir-me. Quando você estiver pronta bata na porta do meu quarto e descemos os dois…" Disse ele.

Victoria movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e entrou no quarto dela.

O que é que eles tinham feito? Skerrett perguntou-se.

Victoria bateu na porta do quarto de Lord M como ele tinha pedido.

Ele abriu, quase de imediato.

Eles observaram-se mutuamente, agora convenientemente vestidos e penteados, e sorriram um para o outro.

Parecia que eles desempenhavam diferentes personagens, dependendo do local onde eles estavam, da hora do dia ou da noite e da forma como eles se vestiam ou se despiam. Eles eram a Rainha e o Primeiro-ministro, mas eles também eram Victoria e William. Neste momento a sensação era de que eles estavam no limiar entre uma posição e outra.

Ele saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás dele.

Eles desceram juntos.

"Eu não credito que a sua camareira vos deixou sozinha ontem à noite e foi dormir…" Disse ele.

"Não, pobre Skerrett! Ela estava no meu quarto à espera que eu me fosse deitar para me ajudar a despir. Fui eu que pedi para que ela apenas me desfizesse o penteado e me escovasse o cabelo. O resto você faria…" Ela explicou sorrindo.

Ele sorriu divertido.

Eles entraram na sala tentando não aparentar demasiada intimidade.

A Rainha entrou na frente com Lord Melbourne um pouco atrás dela.

Emma e Harriet estavam, de facto, à espera deles.

Victoria sentiu-se um pouco constrangida quando ela entrou na sala. Porque Emma sabia o que se passava entre eles e com certeza devia suspeitar que eles tinham dormido juntos e porque Harriet devia desconfiar que algo estava a acontecer entre ambos. Mas ela disfarçou esse constrangimento, da mesma forma que ela disfarçava quando ela se sentia insegura perante as imensas pessoas que olhavam para ela num compromisso oficial.

Após os cumprimentos habituais todos se dirigiram para a mesa e tomaram o pequeno-almoço. William e Victoria ficaram sentados na frente um do outro. Emma e Harriet sentadas uma de cada lado de ambos.

William percebia a forma como Emma olhava para ele, tentando disfarçar como se sentia divertida com aquela situação.

No final da refeição, Emma perguntou:

"Vossa Majestade vai precisar de mim e de Harriet durante a manhã?"

"Não, Emma, obrigada. Eu acho que eu estarei com Lord M…" A Rainha respondeu procurando concordância no olhar de William.

Ele assentiu movimentando as sobrancelhas.

"Então, nesse caso, talvez nós pudéssemos dar um passeio lá fora…" Emma avançou.

"Claro, Emma!" A Rainha concordou.

"A casa é vossa! As senhoras podem ir onde quiserem." Melbourne adicionou.

"Obrigada!" Emma e Harriet agradeceram a ambos em uníssono.

Depois as duas mulheres pediram licença e levantaram-se da mesa, saindo da sala logo de seguida.

William e Victoria ficaram os dois sozinhos.

"O que é que você quer fazer agora?" Ele perguntou com um ar sedutor.

Ela pensou que podia pedir para ter ele agora! Mas ela também podia escolher fazer algo no exterior. Por muito que ela desejasse estar com ele na intimidade, ela optou por dizer que queria fazer algo lá fora…Era melhor esperar pela noite quando houvesse mais privacidade e mais tempo.

"Nós podemos montar a cavalo?" Ela perguntou.

"Isso é uma ótima ideia! Permite-me mostrar-vos o exterior da propriedade." Ele concordou entusiasmado.

"Então vamos trocar de roupa."

Depois de devidamente trajados para montar a cavalo eles dirigiram-se os dois, a pé, para as cavalariças que ficavam a algumas centenas de metros da casa de habitação.

Victoria segurava a cauda da saia levantada do chão, presa ao pulso por uma argola estrategicamente colocada para esse fim.

"Você tem uma sela lateral para mim?" Victoria perguntou.

"Eu tenho várias."

"Elas eram usadas por Caroline?"

Ele não esperava esta pergunta. Ele respondeu:

"Sim, mas não só…Também por Emily e por outras mulheres da família."

"Você não tem retratos de Caroline?"

Outra pergunta que ele não esperava! Ele suspirou como quem é apanhado depois de fazer algo errado e confessou:

"Eu tenho alguns… Mas eu confesso que eu tirei das paredes todas as pinturas que retratam Caroline antes de você chegar…"

Ela sorriu e perguntou:

"Porquê?"

"Eu receie que você não gostasse de vê-la…"

"Eu tenho curiosidade em saber como ela era."

"Então talvez mais tarde eu possa mostrar-vos os retratos dela."

Eles chegaram à cavalariça. O edifício era enorme.

Melbourne abriu o portão principal e ambos entraram.

A cavalariça era uma habitação de luxo para equídeos. Os cavalos do Visconde Melbourne viviam quase tão confortáveis quanto o seu proprietário.

Porque ele sabia que ela adorava cavalos, ele mostrou-lhe os vários animais que aí se encontravam e depois escolheu dois para o passeio.

Como ele dispensara os cavalariços, ele próprio selou os cavalos.

Victoria observou a forma firme e suave como ele passava as mãos pelo corpo dos cavalos e a destreza com que manuseava as tiras de couro dos arreios e apertava na medida certa as fivelas, de modo a garantir a segurança dos cavaleiros e, ao mesmo tempo, o conforto dos cavalos. Havia algo de empolgante naquela coreografia das mãos.

Ele trouxe os dois cavalos para fora da cavalariça e fechou o portão.

Depois ele agarrou-a pela cintura com as duas mãos e colocou-a em cima do cavalo que estava destinado para ela.

Victoria adorava este movimento. As mãos que tinham selado os cavalos manuseavam-na com a mesma destreza. Quando ele a fazia pairar no ar por segundos, entre o chão e o dorso do cavalo, havia uma descarga de energia que lhe atingia o meio das pernas. Os cavalariços de Buckingham ajudavam-na a montar no cavalo de forma diferente, claro. De uma maneira respeitosa e submissa, baixando-se na frente dela e juntando as duas mãos para formar um degrau, onde ela colocava o pé esquerdo para elevar o corpo até atingir a sela.

William ajudou Victoria a posicionar as pernas e os pés nos estribos e a distribuir o volume da saia. Depois ele próprio montou no seu cavalo.

Eles partiram para dar um passeio pela propriedade.

"Você vai gostar muito deste cavalo. Ele é seguro para si." Disse ele.

"Ele parece muito dócil…"

William foi fazendo explicações sobre a propriedade à medida que o passeio decorria. Ele disse que Brocket Hall era constituído por 500 acres de terra e que tinha sido comprado pelo seu avô, Sir Matthew Lamb, 1º Baronete, em 1746, juntamente com Brocket Lea, a casa mais antiga do lado sul do curso superior do rio Lea, que era visível de quase toda a propriedade. E que tinha sido também o seu avô que mandara construir a mansão, por volta de 1760. William explicou ainda que o nome da propriedade derivava do facto de ela ter pertencido Sir John Brocket no século XVI.

Quando eles atravessavam a ponte sobre o lago Broadwater, Victoria ficou maravilhada com a elegância daquela estrutura de pedra.

Ele falou da realeza que frequentava a casa, como o tio de Victoria, o rei George IV. E ele disse que estivera ali durante a infância e, inclusive, tinha sido em Brocket Hall que tinha passado a lua de mel. Eles já tinham falado de Caroline hoje e ele achou que não era prejudicial comentar com naturalidade esse facto, que era real e não podia ser apagado. Afinal, Caroline já estava morta.

Victoria ouvia com muita atenção tudo sobre o qual ele falava. Não importava qual fosse o tema, havia eloquência em tudo o que ele dizia. E bastava a oportunidade de ouvir a voz dele, que evidenciava autoridade e calma ao mesmo tempo, para ficar deliciada. E ele era tão bonito em cima daquele cavalo!

William observava como ela montava bem. A elegância do corpo, delgado e reto, em cima do cavalo. E ele apreciava a atenção que ela manifestava às coisas que ele dizia. Era notório como ele a encantava e isso elevava-lhe o ânimo. E havia aquele comportamento dela de determinação e agir por impulso que o estimulava.

Algum tempo depois de terem saído, eles regressaram à cavalariça e desmontaram no exterior, em frente da entrada.

Victoria observou mais uma vez a forma espetacular como Lord M desmontava, passando a perna direita dele por cima da cabeça do cavalo e saltando para o chão de seguida. Só essa visão tinha o mesmo efeito nela que os momentos em que ele a agarrava e a colocava em cima do cavalo.

Depois de ter desmontado ele veio ajudá-la a descer, agarrando-a pela cintura e colocando-a no chão suavemente.

William conduziu os dois cavalos para o interior, seguido por Victoria.

Ele retirou os arreios dos cavalos.

Ela observou as mãos dele de novo. O movimento dos braços dele. O andar dele dentro das botas de montar. Ela estava a sentir a circulação sanguínea mais acelerada e a pele mais quente.

Ele voltou a colocar os cavalos nos lugares respetivos.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

Ela ficou uns segundos sem reação, mas depois ela concordou com a cabeça e ambos caminharam na direção da saída da cavalariça.

Antes que eles passassem para o exterior, ela adiantou-se e fechou o portão, mantendo ambos no interior.

Depois, ela virou-se para ele e disse:

"Eu quero ficar aqui sozinha com você durante mais algum tempo."

Ele não esperava que ela fizesse isto, agora, aqui, mas ele percebeu imediatamente o objetivo dela e ele só estava à espera que ela despoletasse o momento.

"Você é uma menina atrevida." Disse ele com um ar provocador.

"Eu não sou uma menina, Lord M!"

Eles precipitaram-se um para outro, abraçaram-se e beijaram-se ferozmente como se isso não acontecesse há muito tempo.

Com o movimento, o chapéu de Victoria caiu para o chão e William agarrou o dele e atirou-o fora, completamente despreocupado sobre onde poderia ter caído.

Ele principiou a desabotoar o casaco dela enquanto a beijava.

Depois ele movimentou o casaco dela para trás, para despi-lo, e Victoria auxiliou a libertação da peça que caiu para o chão.

Eles nunca antes tinham estado os dois sozinhos tão distantes de qualquer outro ser humano. Uma cavalariça podia não ser o local mais óbvio ou mais romântico, mas era uma cápsula perdida no tempo e no espaço que lhes permitia isolamento do resto do mundo à volta.

Ele desabotoou a camisa dela, puxou-a de dentro da saia para a desabotoar na totalidade e, agarrando Victoria contra ele, beijou a parte exposta dos seios dela.

Ela envolveu a cabeça dele com as mãos enquanto desfrutava dos lábios dele sobre a pele dela.

Victoria agarrou o casaco de Lord M na tentativa de despi-lo, ação que ele concretizou.

Depois, em conjunto, eles retiraram o lenço e o colete dele.

Victoria puxou de dentro das calças a camisa dele e desabotoou-a até onde era possível, para ela poder ver e sentir o corpo que se escondia por baixo.

Ele precisava de ter acesso à parte inferior do corpo dela! A tarefa seria difícil e seria demorada, mas valeria o esforço e o investimento de tempo.

As mãos dele atingiram a parte de trás da cintura dela para desabotoar a saia.

Victoria virou-se de costas para facilitar a tarefa.

Ele abriu e fez cair no chão a saia e o petticoat.

Victoria saiu de dentro de ambos, ainda vestida com as calças que usava para montar.

Ela virou-se para ele e ambos se beijaram.

Era uma visão estranha e atrativa ver Victoria de calças.

Ele caminhou na direção da parede em frente dele, fazendo-a recuar.

Victoria embateu na parede e ficou presa entre àquela superfície vertical e o corpo dele.

William desabotoou as calças dela e depois puxou-as para baixo, enquanto ela se firmava na parede e apoiava as mãos nos ombros dele.

As pernas das calças saíram pelos pés dela, uma e depois outra. Era um pouco difícil fazê-las passar pelos botins que ela usava para montar, mas descalçar Victoria demoraria ainda mais tempo.

Victoria ficou de cuecas e meias, com a camisa interior, o espartilho e a camisa do traje de montar desabotoada.

Ele firmou-se contra ela e meteu a mão direita pela abertura das cuecas.

Ela estava meio despida, pressionada contra uma parede, tinha a língua dele a enroscar-se na dela e uma mão dele percorrendo-lhe a carne entre as pernas.

Ele estava a apertá-la com o braço esquerdo à volta da cintura e ela tinha as mãos nas costas dele por baixo da camisa desabotoada.

William sentiu que Victoria procurava agora desabotoar os botões das calças dele com a mão direita.

Ele afastou a mão dele do meio das pernas dela e olhou para o que ela estava a fazer.

Ela passou a usar as duas mãos para soltar os botões.

Ele apreciou a desenvoltura. Era notório que ela tinha gostado do que ela tinha visto em momentos anteriores e do que eles tinham feito.

Cautelosamente, ela meteu a mão direita por dentro das calças dele, com a respiração e a circulação sanguínea afetada pela expectativa de ver e de sentir o que ela já sabia que ia encontrar. Depois ela enrolou os dedos em volta do eixo, como quem se apossa de algo que só a ela pertence, adorando senti-lo.

William fechou os olhos e gemeu.

Ela puxou isso para fora das calças dele e reparou agora que havia algumas veias salientes enquanto passou os dedos por ele. Victoria perguntou-se se isso estava relacionado com o facto das mãos dele também terem veias salientes.

Mantendo-o na horizontal, Victoria passou a mão direita, com os dedos fechados ao redor disso, para a frente, e para trás.

William gemeu novamente e beijou-a, apertando-a contra si.

Victoria repetiu o movimento algumas vezes.

Ela podia sentir como estava duro e se ampliava na mão dela.

"Você pode parar um pouco agora?" Ele perguntou ofegante.

Ela abriu a mão e largou-o.

Ele abraçou-a com ímpeto e beijou-a vorazmente.

Victoria abraçou-o também, sentindo que a definição da masculinidade dele se interpunha entre ambos.

As cuecas dela tinham o cós debaixo do espartilho, mas ele precisava de tirá-las.

Virando ela para a parede ele alargou apenas o suficiente da parte inferior do espartilho para poder aceder às cuecas dela e soltá-las.

Depois William virou de novo Victoria para si e, com as duas mãos, puxou as cuecas dela para baixo.

Ela estava arrebatada com a forma como ele a movimentava e com a urgência com que ele a despia.

A parte inferior do corpo dela tinha agora apenas as meias, que chegavam quase ao meio das coxas, e os botins.

William sentiu, com determinação vigorosa, as coxas e as nádegas nuas nas mãos dele.

Subitamente, sem aviso prévio, ela foi agarrada pela cintura e elevada do chão, sentindo as costas serem arrastadas ao longo da parede.

William movimentou as pernas de Victoria, e sentou-a sobre os ombros dele, o que permitiu que ele ficasse com a cabeça entre as pernas dela.

Ele era surpreendente e surpreendi-a todos os dias e em todos os momentos. Ela nunca poderia ter imaginado estar colocada em tal posição!

Os braços dele rodearam as coxas dela, equilibrando-a de encontro à parede.

Ar quente foi propositadamente expirado pela boca dele.

Ela sentiu o calor que invadia a intimidade dela.

Ele beijou o interior das coxas dela. Uma e depois outra.

Victoria gemeu.

Ele principiou a lamber entre as pernas dela. A parte mais externa junto às coxas.

Ela gemeu de forma bastante audível.

Oh, isto era inesperado e ela estava extasiada! Ele já tinha feito aquilo com a boca lá, mas não com ela nesta posição. Ela sabia onde isso a levaria. Ela ainda não tinha chegado lá, mas ela já se sentia libertar. Ela só queria libertar-se o máximo possível! Era isso que Lord M lhe fazia. Ele libertava-a! Desde o início, ele sempre a tinha libertado de tudo. Mas agora ele libertava mais ainda, ele libertava-a dela mesma!

William adorava saboreá-la assim e tê-la naquela posição só tornava as coisas muito mais interessantes. Mais ainda por estarem a acontecer num local inusitado. Ele apreciou o cheiro dela, e ela notou como ele a farejava de uma forma quase animalesca que a excitou ainda mais.

Victoria tinha as pernas abertas, as mãos colocadas sobre as coxas, a cabeça de Lord M no meio delas e a língua dele banhando-a suavemente com saliva. Ela não queria que este momento terminasse. Mais do que ela sentia, a simples visão disto, a consciência da sua própria imagem neste momento, era extasiante. Nada do que ela tinha aprendido em Kensington a tinha preparado para isto. Ele abria um mundo completamente novo e fascinante para ela. Um mundo de possibilidades e de poder que ela podia exercer sobre ela mesma. Ela nunca se podia ter imaginado naquela situação nem como mulher nem como Rainha.

Ele apertou as coxas dela e continuou determinado no percurso que a deixava louca, explorando da periferia para o centro e de baixo para cima.

Ele beijou a entrada dela. E depois ele beijou e sugou os lábios e a parte superior do sexo dela, da mesma forma empenhada como que ele costumava beijava a boca dela. O sabor dela era delicioso. Ele queria comê-la!

Houve movimentos circulares e movimentos de varredura.

Com os dedos da mão direita, ele puxou ligeiramente, para cima, a pele logo acima do sexo dela, para expor mais aquele ponto de prazer eminente.

Ela gemeu desagradada.

Ele parou.

"Isso magoa?"

"Não…mas eu não…eu quero a língua só…"

Ele passou a língua por ela novamente.

Ela queria que ele chegasse lá com a língua dele, naquele ponto, mas quanto mais ele prolongasse este momento mais ela experienciava essa agonia prazerosa que lhe dominava o corpo todo.

E então ela sentiu. Ele meteu a língua um pouco dentro dela. Oh, isto era…Novo… E bom! Entrou e saiu e varreu-a de novo de dentro para fora e debaixo para cima.

"Oh, por favor…" Ela pediu.

Ele adorava ouvi-la pedir por favor. Não havia um significado exato nesse pedido, ela não saberia dizer se pedia para que ele continuasse ou para que ele parasse, mas o pedido expressava o prazer que ela sentia. Obviamente, ela não quereria que ele parasse, mas quando o prazer se tornava muito intenso ele sabia como podia ser prazerosamente difícil de suportar.

Ele gemeu entre as pernas dela e exclamou:

"Você é tão boa! Minha querida!"

As palavras dele e os sons que ele produzia eram excitantes.

Os seios dela incharam e ela estava a sentir-se cada vez mais presa dentro do corpete. Todo o corpo dela estava em dilatação e a respiração e a circulação sanguíneas muito aceleradas.

As calças dele caíram até aos joelhos e ficaram presas nos canos das botas de montar.

William passou a mão direita entre as pernas de Victoria e ensopou-a com a lubrificação que escorria dela. Depois ele passou a mão ao longo do seu membro viril e, enquanto a lambia e sugava, ele autoestimulou-se.

Ela ficava numa espécie de transe quando ele atuava sobre ela. Ela perdeu a noção exata do local onde estava e ela nem ouvia o relinchar ocasional dos cavalos. Só o que ela sentia lá, naquele sítio, importava agora.

Ele tocou suavemente lá naquele lugar.

"Isso! Isso!" Ela exclamou.

Ele bombeou a língua sobre o mesmo ponto.

"Sim, sim, sim…" Ela concordou.

Victoria colocou as mãos em cima da cabeça dele para se apoiar. Ela sentiu que ela ia chegar lá e ela tinha de se agarrar a algo. Ela meteu os dedos pelo cabelo.

A língua dele, molhada e quente, continuou a insistir sobre ela. Victoria contraiu o útero e explodiu!

"William! William! William!" Ela exclamou numa vibração de adoração, como se a repetição do nome dele pudesse aliviar aquela angústia deliciosa.

Inconscientemente, Victoria agarrou o cabelo de William e puxou.

Aquilo doeu, mas ele nem notou, no meio de toda a excitação em que ele se encontrava agora.

Ela diminui a agitação e ele suavizou o ritmo. Por fim ele plantou um beijo suave sobre ela.

Segundos depois ele desceu-a para o chão com cuidado, enquanto pensava que se finalizaria a seguir.

Ela tinha acabado de se perder no êxtase, mas de imediato ela pensou que ela tinha de retribuir. E ela adorava agarrar isso e ela queria fazer isso agora.

Victoria agarrou o membro viril dele que se erguia perante ela e bombeou para cima e para baixo como ela já tinha feito anteriormente.

"Você gostou do que eu fiz ontem?" Ela perguntou, expectante por uma resposta positiva.

"Eu adorei!" Ele respondeu, enquanto a envolvia com o braço direito à volta da cintura, mantendo-a junto dele para poder senti-la e beijá-la.

Ele estava abismado com o que estava a acontecer dentro daquela cavalariça. Ela podia ser muito mais surpreendente do que ele poderia ter imaginado. Ele desejou que ela colocasse a boca lá. Mas ele receou que isso fosse pedir demais para já. E também já não importava se ela colocava a boca ou não. Ele estava tão excitado que ele não se segurou mais. O êxtase que ele atingiu evidenciou-se no exterior sob a forma líquida que Victoria pôde apreciar maravilhada.

Ele grunhiu e exclamou em desespero:

"Victoria!"

Ela sentiu como era gratificante vê-lo atingir aquele momento de glória! E quando ele pronunciava o nome dela isso tornava tudo ainda mais agradavelmente íntimo!

Quando ele terminou ela largou aquilo.

William agarrou a cabeça dela com ambas as mãos e beijou-a, e beijou-a e beijou-a de novo.

Eles abraçaram-se e beijaram-se continuamente, em agradecimento mútuo por tão maravilhosa vivência do paraíso!

Havia sémen visível no corpete dela que ele limpou com o lenço que trazia no bolso.

Eles vestiram-se de novo.

Para Victoria era mais demorado, mas com a ajuda de Lord M era mais fácil. Sem ele seria impossível.

Para ela, ficar vestida de novo, depois daquela libertação, causava-lhe agora uma sensação estranha.

Eles esperavam que o pó tivesse saído todo das roupas, que eles tinham sacudido depois de as apanhar do chão, e que não parecesse que ambos estavam em desordem.

Eles puderam então sair da cavalariça e voltar para casa.

A manhã fora gasta a ver os cavalos de William, com o passeio a cavalo e o que tinha acontecido depois.

Após mudarem de roupa eles almoçaram na companhia de Emma e Harriet.

A estadia das duas mulheres em Brocket Hall estava a ser de descanso. Elas podiam ler e passear à vontade e conversar, pois, nem mesmo companhia era necessário fazer à Rainha, que estava sempre acompanhada por Lord Melbourne.

Depois do almoço, quando os dois ficaram sozinhos, William perguntou a Victoria:

"Você ainda quer ver os retratos de Caroline?"

"Eu quero!"

Ele levou-a até ao grande sótão do edifício onde se encontravam móveis antigos, e outras coisas não usadas.

Victoria apressou-se para espreitar para o exterior através de uma das três janelas. Este era o local mais elevado da casa e que permitia alcançar com os olhos maior extensão de paisagem.

Os retratos de Caroline estavam encostados a uma parede, sobrepostos uns sobre os outros. William afastou-os e alinhou-os no chão ao longo da parede.

"Vossa Majestade, apresento-lhe Caroline Lamb, nascida Ponsonby!" Disse ele de modo teatral como se apresentasse uma pessoa de carne e osso à Rainha.

Victoria achou que este era o modo dele lidar com algum embaraço e também com as más recordações.

Ela baixou-se para ficar ao nível dos retratos e comparou-os entre si. Em alguns Caroline era mais nova em outros um pouco mais velha.

"Você amava-a?" Ela perguntou naturalmente.

"Sim." Ele respondeu de pé ao lado dela. Ele nunca lhe mentia, não era agora que iria fazê-lo.

Victoria colocou-se de pé, olhou para ele e perguntou:

"Da mesma forma que você me ama a mim?"

"Não." Ele respondeu de imediato.

Após uns segundos de silêncio ele completou:

"O meu amor por ela era como viver num pesadelo, você é um sonho!"

Ela sorriu e olhou de novo para os retratos. Depois ela disse:

"Eu acho que ela era bonita."

"Ela era. Mas ela era doente também…"

"Você perdoou o que ela fez?"

"Eu perdoei. Mais do que raiva eu tinha pena dela. No fim eu compreendi que, no fundo, ela não tinha culpa pelo comportamento inapropriado. Ela tinha uma doença que ela não podia controlar que provocava a conduta lúbrica, as fúrias, a exposição pública da intimidade e as tentativas de suicídio." Ele explicou.

Victoria sentiu a mágoa na voz de William e abraçou-o.

Sentindo-se reforçado por esse abraço ele continuou:

"A morte dela podia ter sido um momento de alívio, mas não foi. Eu lamentei a morte de Caro porque ela era a mulher com quem eu tinha imaginado que eu ia viver a minha vida toda, porque eu tinha desejado a felicidade ao lado dela e eu só encontrei a tristeza e porque é sempre de lamentar a morte de alguém ainda jovem e que só tinha tido uma existência de dor."

Abraçada a William, Victoria reparou como, a partir dos quadros expostos no chão, Caroline parecia olhar para eles.

Mantendo o abraço, William afastou-se um pouco para poder olhar para ela e disse:

"Depois da morte dela eu pensei que eu nunca mais iria amar outra mulher. Mas um dia eu encontrei você… E eu descobri que eu estava apaixonado de novo, quando eu não esperava mais, e isso era tão bom, tão bom… O meu coração estava cheio de vós! Mas eu tive a noção imediata de que esse amor não podia nunca ser concretizado. E depois foi terrível quando eu perdi você para o Príncipe, mas eu sempre soube que teria de ser assim… No entanto, mesmo depois de casada, você…"

"Eu estou aqui, William!" Ela exclamou, interrompendo aquela descrição melancólica num tom de voz que o puxasse para cima.

Ela passou a mão direita no rosto dele e repetiu:

"Eu estou aqui…"

Eles beijaram-se carinhosamente.

"Você sabe o que eu gostaria de fazer agora?" Ela perguntou, já quase ao final da tarde, quando ambos se encontravam na biblioteca.

"O quê?"

"Eu gostaria de ver as gralhas…"

"Você quer voltar lá?"

"Eu quero ir…Quer dizer, se você quiser, claro…"

"De facto, isso pode ser bom…Que voltemos lá os dois…"

Houve um pouco de silêncio e depois ele disse:

"Vai anoitecer dentro de algumas horas e ficará mais frio. Eu vou buscar o meu casaco e você devia levar um xaile."

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eles subiram para que cada um fosse ao respetivo quarto buscar a peça de roupa de que necessitavam.

Quando Victoria saiu do quarto com o xaile, William apareceu com o casaco vestido.

Ela reconheceu aquele casaco que ela só tinha visto uma única vez na vida, mas que tinha marcado a sua existência para sempre. O mesmo casaco verde, comprido, que ele usava no dia em que ela lhe tinha declarado pela primeira vez que o amava, e em que ele tinha recusado o amor dela.

"Presumo que esse é o seu casaco para observar as gralhas." Ela brincou.

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Não propriamente para observar as gralhas, mas para quando eu fico mais tempo no campo, sobretudo quando já é tarde ou está mais frio."

Eles desceram as escadas e dirigiram-se para o local da colónia das gralhas.

Harriet observou por uma janela os dois juntos, afastando-se de casa.

William e Victoria caminharam até ao sítio onde existiam as árvores habitadas pelas gralhas.

Lá estava aquele local, fortemente marcado por um inesquecível pedestal de pedra, que suportava um vaso de jardim e que se apoiava numa base onde ela tinha encontrado William sentado, naquele dia determinante nas vidas de ambos.

"Existem mais gralhas hoje, do que naquele dia." Ela observou.

"Sim, a colónia aumentou. Você não quer sentar-se?" Ele perguntou apontando para a base do pedestal.

Victoria sentou-se e William sentou-se do lado esquerdo dela.

Ela aninhou-se no peito dele e ele envolveu-a com os braços.

Eles ficaram os dois em silêncio observando as gralhas que voavam entre as árvores.

"Você vê, aquele ninho no ramo mais baixo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim…"

"Veja como o casal interage um com o outro. É visível que há afinidade entre eles…"

"As gralhas acasalam para a vida, não é, Lord M?"

"As gralhas. Sim…Mas eu não…"

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele, firmando a mão direita no peito dele.

William agarrou com a sua mão esquerda, a mão direita de Victoria sobre o peito dele e disse:

"Eu fui um idiota…No dia em que você veio aqui…Aquela minha conversa sobre acasalar para a vida foi apenas a única desculpa que eu encontrei para cumprir o meu dever e poder recusar você."

"O ruído dos pássaros ficou marcado no meu cérebro, como uma música de fundo de uma condenação…Por isso eu queria voltar aqui. Agora eu posso interpretar o som das gralhas de outra forma, porque finalmente eu estou aqui com você e você quer que eu aqui esteja."

Ele movimentou-se para agarrar os ombros dela com ambas as mãos.

"Claro que eu quero que você esteja aqui. Eu adoraria se você pudesse ficar aqui para sempre…"

Ela abraçou-o e ele apertou-a contra si e disse:

"O que eu disse naquele dia não era nada do que eu queria dizer."

"E o que é que você me queria dizer, de facto, naquele dia?"

Ele afastou-se um pouco para olhar profundamente nos olhos dela e afirmou:

"Eu também amo você."

Ela sorriu.

"Eu amo você!" Ele repetiu agora mais alto, olhando para cima.

"Eu amo, eu amo, eu amo!" Ele gritou para o céu.

Victoria riu com o comportamento inusitado dele. Era raro vê-lo assim. Aliás, ela nunca o tinha visto assim antes.

O ruído dos pássaros tornou-se mais intenso e muitos deles levantaram voo.

"Você está a assustar os pássaros!" Ela exclamou sorrindo.

"Eles voltam mais tarde."

"Você sabe qual é o seu dever, Lord M?"

Ele não respondeu e apenas colocou uma expressão de dúvida, à espera do que ela diria a seguir.

"O seu dever é amar a Rainha!"

Eles beijaram-se.

Iria anoitecer em breve e estava a formar-se vento.

Eles decidiram voltar para casa.

A meio do caminho William despiu o casaco e envolveu Victoria com a peça para protege-la do vento.

"Você não tem frio?" Ela perguntou perante este gesto.

"Não tem importância, nós estamos quase em casa e eu não quero que você fique doente"

"Dessa forma eu teria de ficar mais alguns dias em Brocket Hall!"

Ambos riram, divertidos.

Harriet olhava para o exterior da casa através de uma das janelas.

"Emma!" Ela chamou.

"O que aconteceu?" Emma perguntou levantando os olhos do livro que estava a ler.

"Chegue aqui!"

Emma pousou o livro na mesa de apoio, levantou-se, dirigiu-se até à janela e espreitou para o exterior.

William e a Rainha caminhavam lado a lado na direção de casa. Era notório, mesmo a esta distância, o grau de intimidade que existia entre eles.

"A Rainha traz o casaco de Lord Melbourne pelas costas." Harriet observou com surpresa.

"Sim, ela traz…" Emma disse suspirando. E depois ela achou que não era necessário continuar a fingir que não se passava nada e que ela não sabia de nada. Por isso ela disse: "William significa muito mais para ela do que o marido alguma vez poderia significar…"

"Você não me está a dizer…"

"Eu estou, Harriet… Mas este é um segredo de estado de que nós somos guardiãs e que temos de manter bem guardado. Se uma de nós falar é impossível prever o escândalo, uma crise política, uma revolução ou até o fim da monarquia. E as nossas próprias vidas serão afetadas. A nossa condição de nobreza e o nosso bem-estar. Nós só nos mantemos nos lugares que ocupamos enquanto William for o Primeiro-Ministro, e enquanto Victoria for a Rainha de Inglaterra."

"Claro, eu não vou contar a ninguém nada do que se passa, Emma! Eu já tinha desconfiado, sobretudo depois de que nós chegámos aqui e eles estão sempre juntos e sozinhos…"

"Eles precisam da liberdade e da privacidade que eles não têm em Londres e nós vamos minimizar a nossa presença aqui para que eles consigam ambas."

"Quando é que isto começou?" Harriet perguntou com curiosidade.

"Venha, sente-se aqui comigo Harriet. Eu vou contar-vos aquilo que eu sei."


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Lá estavam eles entre as portas dos dois quartos de novo.

Vestidos com a roupa mais cuidada que tinham usado para o jantar, depois da observação das gralhas.

Ele colocou as mãos nas ancas dela e puxou-a contra si.

Ela apertou um pouco mais o lenço no pescoço dele com ambas as mãos e disse:

"Eu quero dormir com você."

"Você quer?" Ele perguntou com ar provocador.

Ela movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

"Eu não sei como nós vamos fazer nas próximas noites quando não pudermos mais dormir juntos." Disse ele.

Ela abraçou-o, colocou o rosto no peito dele e disse:

"Eu não quero pensar nisso agora."

Ele subiu as mãos, envolvendo as costas dela e apertando-a contra si.

"Então, você quer entrar?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu vou ao meu quarto antes. Eu preciso de roupa de dormir. Na noite anterior eu não tinha nada disso que me permitisse sair do seu quarto pela manhã."

Ele agarrou as duas mãos delas, com a duas mãos dele, e beijou-as, uma e depois outra. E depois ele piscou os olhos em concordância.

Victoria largou as mãos dele e entrou no quarto dela.

William foi para o quarto dele.

Ele tirou as peças de roupa mais formais e ficou apenas com as calças e a camisa enquanto enchia um copo de brandy. Ele não devia estar a beber agora, mas havia aquele velho hábito de beber alguma coisa antes de dormir.

Ela viria aí novamente.

William engoliu um gole de brandy e fechou os olhos.

O que é que ele ia fazer com ela?

Ele sentou-se na poltrona do quarto e permaneceu de olhos fechados enquanto esperava por ela.

Passado algum tempo, mais do que na noite anterior, ele ouviu bater na porta.

Melbourne abriu os olhos e disse:

"Sim."

A porta abriu e ela entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si.

William sorriu.

Hoje ela trazia um robe branco que lhe chegava aos tornozelos e o cabelo estava de novo caído pelas costas.

Victoria caminhou até ele.

William pensou como esta parecia uma imagem do quotidiano noturno, de um casal comum. Era muito evidente a intimidade que existia agora entre eles. Ela vestida com o robe e com o cabelo solto, entrando pelo quarto dele sem qualquer pudor. E ele sentado na poltrona, apenas de calças e camisa, e sem sentir a necessidade de se colocar de pé quando ela entrou.

Victoria contornou a poltrona e colocou-se atrás das costas dele. Depois ela colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e desceu-as sobre o peito, sentindo o calor e a firmeza do corpo dele através do tecido da camisa. De seguida ela beijou-lhe a cabeça.

William fechou os olhos. Havia momentos tão especiais entre eles, por mais fugazes que fossem, que igualavam ou superavam os momentos de sexo que já tinham existido. Ela era tão carinhosa e especial e ele não tinha nada disto havia muitos anos. Aliás, assim, desta forma, ele nunca tinha tido.

"Eu amo você." Ela pronunciou junto da orelha direita dele.

Com a mão direita ele agarrou a mão direita dela e puxou-a, para que ela contornasse a poltrona e se colocasse na frente dele. Depois ele puxou a mão dela para baixo, fazendo-a dobrar, e beijou-a suavemente nos lábios. E de seguida ele agarrou-a pela cintura e colocou-a no colo dele.

Ela nunca se sentara antes no colo dele. Era confortável, caloroso e excitante.

Eles beijaram-se. Agora mais intensamente.

"Eu amo você, Victoria, mais do que qualquer outra coisa na minha vida!" Ele assegurou, com a voz rouca de desejo e os lábios junto da boca dela.

William passou a mão direita pelas costas, pelas coxas e pelas nádegas de Victoria, apertando-a.

Pelo toque ele achou que ela não tinha nada vestido por baixo do robe dela. Ela estava a evoluir bastante no caminho certo!

Ela desabotoou um pouco mais a camisa dele para poder sentir a pele do peito dele.

Ele levantou-se, fazendo-a colocar de pé também.

Enquanto se beijavam e se exploravam mutuamente com as mãos ele encaminhou-a em recuo até à parede ao lado da cama.

Quando ela atingiu a parede, ele segurou-lhe as duas mãos, uma de cada lado da cabeça. A perna direita dele preencheu o espaço entre as dela e ele beijou-a, enquanto as mãos dele se entrelaçavam nas dela.

Victoria adorava sentir-se aprisionada enquanto ele a excitava.

Então a mão direita dele largou a mão dela, e ele meteu-a pela abertura do robe e atingiu o meio das pernas dela. Não havia, de facto, nada por baixo.

Ela gemeu quando a mão quente dele tocou a feminilidade dela.

Eles mantiveram os beijos vorazes, enquanto ele a explorava com a mão, e ela abria mais as pernas para lhe facilitar o acesso.

Ela agarrou por cima das calças a evidência volumosa da excitação dele.

De facto, agarrar aquela parte dele tinha-se tornado uma tentação na qual ela caía frequentemente.

Ele interrompeu os beijos e tirou a mão dele do meio das pernas dela. Depois ele desatou as fitas que prendiam o robe na expectativa de ver a beleza do que estava por baixo. As mãos dele afastaram as duas partes do robe e o corpo dela foi revelado. Ela estava completamente nua por baixo do robe. Ele podia dizer muitas coisas para classificar o que ele via, mas nada do que ele dissesse naquele momento fazia jus à realidade que se expunha perante os olhos dele, nem ao deslumbre que ele sentia perante aquela visão. Ele já a tinha visto nua na noite anterior, mas vê-la de novo era como uma nova primeira vez.

Com um ar maravilhado ele exclamou:

"Você é encantadora! Eu não tenho palavras…"

E depois ele perguntou, como se falasse com ele próprio:

"O que é que eu faço com você?"

"Tudo o que você quiser, Lord M…" Ela respondeu ofegante. E depois ela acrescentou: "Aqui eu não sou a Rainha. Eu quero que você faça comigo o que você faria com uma mulher comum…"

Ele engoliu.

Depois ele abraçou-a e beijou-a, unindo a frente do corpo dela nu ao corpo dele vestido.

William beijou o pescoço, o peito e os seios de Victoria e, segurando-a pela cintura com as duas mãos, ele baixou-se mais um pouco e beijou o espaço central logo abaixo dos seios.

Ela foi percorrida por um arrepio.

Victoria puxou a camisa dele de dentro das calças e levantou-a para cima, despindo-a. Ela passou as mãos pela barriga e pelo peito dele. Ela adorava senti-lo. E depois ela beijou o peito dele repetidas vezes em pontos diferentes.

Ele meteu os braços por dentro do robe e puxou-a pela cintura contra ele, beijando-a.

Victoria explorou as costas dele com as mãos.

William agarrou e palpou os seios dela.

"Oh, Lord M!"

Com os movimentos, o robe dela descaiu, mostrando os ombros e a parte superior dos braços, mas as mangas ficaram presas ao nível dos cotovelos.

Depois ele passou a boca para o seio esquerdo dela. William colocou a boca no centro, puxou o seio ligeiramente com os dentes, fazendo-o esticar um pouco e sugou, provocando um som de sucção molhada. Quando a boca dele libertou o mamilo, no fim do movimento de sucção, o seio retornou ao estádio inicial numa deslocação saltitante que o excitou ainda mais.

Victoria sentiu que o seu baixo ventre se movia numa antecipação muito excitante.

Ele alternou para o seio direito e repetiu a mesma ação.

Depois ele voltou ao seio esquerdo, que ele já tinha percebido que era ligeiramente maior, e demorou-se a sugá-lo, olhando para ela a intervalos de tempo.

Victoria estava de olhos fechados e tinha a cabeça e os ombros encostados à parede, mas o corpo desenhava um arco cujo ponto mais afastado da parede era a cintura, porque ele a mantinha apertada contra ele.

Ele podia ficar ali a sugar os seios dela o resto da noite e a observar como ela reagia.

Ela procurou de novo, com a mão direita, o volume nas calças dele e apertou.

William largou Victoria para poder desabotoar e despir as calças.

Ali estava, a evidência da masculinidade dele de novo. Opulento! Em toda a sua glória!

Ele puxou as mangas do robe para baixo e ela libertou os braços despojando-se do tecido.

Agora eles estavam os dois totalmente nus na frente um do outro.

Victoria agarrou, aquela peça extraordinária, de que ele era provido.

Ele envolveu-a pela cintura e perguntou curioso no ouvido esquerdo dela:

"Porque é que você gosta tanto disto?"

Ela não tinha uma resposta imediata. Então ela procurou uma resposta e disse:

"Porque…é seu…"

Victoria sentiu aquilo um pouco mais e movimentou a mão ao longo do comprimento duro, o que lhe permitiu aprofundar a resposta:

"É denso… e macio… e reage quando eu o toco…"

Com a cabeça apoiada no ombro esquerdo dela, ele grunhiu e meteu a mão direita entre as pernas dela, enquanto a pressionava contra a parede com o peito.

Eles permaneceram algum tempo em estimulação mútua.

Ela estava encharcada.

Ele trouxe a mão direita, lambuzada do fluído que escorria dela, até ao seu membro viril o que fez com que Victoria largasse isso, para que a mão dele pudesse substituir a dela.

Ele passou a mão molhada pelo seu próprio sexo.

O braço esquerdo dele enrolou-se à volta da sua cintura e ela foi um pouco elevada do chão.

Para surpresa de Victoria, William colocou o seu membro viril entre as pernas dela. E depois ele esfregou a suavidade molhada dela, repetidamente.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Ela exclamou.

Isto era soberbo! Ela não tinha palavras para descrever isto!

Ela estava quente e molhada e isso deixava-o à beira da loucura.

"É bom?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, William…É…maravilhoso…" Ela respondeu a espaços, ofegando e mostrando-se deliciada.

Ela estava nos bicos dos pés, apoiada no braço esquerdo dele e a sensação de tê-lo entre as pernas era avassaladora. Ela nunca o tinha sentido ali antes. A maciez e a rigidez dele esfregando-se na sua feminilidade estava a enlouquecê-la. Era percetível que aquilo que ele tinha, se adequava para funcionar ali mesmo entre as pernas dela. Ela apertou-o entre as coxas!

Ele gemeu.

A sensação de não poder fechar as pernas completamente excitava-a.

Esfregar-se nela daquela forma era o mais longe que eles já tinham ido até agora e isto estava a ser alucinante para ele.

Agora ela sentia que aquela consistência macia fazia uma pressão para cima de encontro a ela, procurando-a, querendo-a.

O comprimento dele esfregou-se de novo por ela. E ela foi esfregada ao longo do comprimento dele. Não havia coisa mais deliciosa do que isto. Só quando ela chegasse lá naquele ponto de não retorno poderia ser melhor.

"Você vai entrar em mim?" Ele perguntou, com dificuldade em falar.

Ele notou o tom de quem choramingava na voz dela. Não de dor, mas de prazer. O som que ela produzia era extasiante. Nenhum Príncipe de Coburgo seria capaz de lhe provocar isto!

A pergunta estava lá de novo e ele continuava sem ter uma resposta para lhe dar.

"Não se preocupe…Deixe acontecer…" Disse ele junto do ouvido esquerdo dela e beijando a orelha.

Ele esfregou, e esfregou, e esfregou…

"Isto é tão bom!" Ela exclamou

"Você é deliciosa! Deliciosa…" Ele notou, terminando com um som gutural que a extasiou.

A fricção do sexo dele contra o sexo dela estava a construir nela a mesma sensação que os dedos e a boca dele tinham provocado nela em situações anteriores.

"Está quase lá…" Ela suspirou.

Ele friccionou um pouco mais, e Victoria mergulhou no êxtase em profundidade enquanto gritava de prazer com os olhos fechados:

"Eu estou lá! Eu estou lá! Eu estou lá agora!"

Ele foi surpreendido pela explicação. Ela nunca tinha sido tão vocal e descritiva antes! Isto era tão excitante! Ele podia fodê-la toda! Ele adorava vê-la perder o controlo e saber que era ele que provocava aquele efeito! E amava segurá-la naquele momento final e tão crucial!

"Oh, Victoria!"

Ele amparou-a com o braço esquerdo e com a mão direita pressionou o seu membro viril para baixo afastando-se um pouco do contacto direto com o sexo dela.

William gemeu mais intensamente, e Victoria sentiu que aquele líquido, quente e espesso, lhe escorria pelo interior das coxas, enquanto rodeava o pescoço dele com as mãos, sentindo-o transpirado.

Ele agarrou a cabeça dela com as duas mãos, beijou-a na boca e encostou-a contra ele. Depois ele manteve a mão esquerda na cabeça dela e colocou o braço direito ao redor da sua cintura.

Eles ficaram os dois assim durante algum tempo, nus e abraçados naquele ponto do quarto. Dois corpos e uma única alma alojada neles.

Então eles separaram-se e dirigiram-se à cama ali ao lado.

Antes que eles se deitassem ele alcançou uma toalha do lavatório do quarto e limpou entre as pernas dela enquanto a beijava.

Eles deitaram-se. Ela do lado esquerdo dele. William estava deitado de costas, e ela deitada de lado, debruçada sobre ele.

"William…" Victoria começou, enquanto passava a mão esquerda no peito dele e metia os dedos delicadamente por entre os pêlos dele. "Eu não entendo…Eu pensava que quando eu viesse a Brocket Hall você iria… entrar em mim…"

"Ainda não chegou o momento…"

"Porque não? Se eu tivesse deixado que Albert tivesse consumado o nosso casamento na nossa noite de núpcias, não era isso que ele iria fazer?"

William suspirou e disse:

"Com certeza! Com certeza seria isso que ele faria."

"E porque é que você não fez isso ontem à noite quando estivemos nesta cama? E porque é que você não fez isso agora?"

Segundos depois ele respondeu:

"Existem muitas formas através das quais um homem e uma mulher podem dar prazer um ao outro e eu quero que você as conheça…E eu quero que você saiba que elas podem ser tão boas quanto o ato mais comum. A primeira experiência física de uma mulher com um homem não tem de ser dessa forma. Só os homens que não sabem fazer mais nada e que só se preocupam com o seu próprio prazer agem assim."

"Eu tenho curiosidade, eu quero saber como é…"

"É bom ir por fases, é bom ir descobrindo aos poucos cada nova possibilidade…Não tem sido bom o que tem acontecido entre nós até agora?"

"Tem sido ótimo! Você é um homem excelente, Lord M!" Ela respondeu subindo pelo peito dele e acariciando-o.

Eles beijaram-se, enquanto ele passou a mão esquerda nas costas dela.

"Você disse que o que eu sentirei dessa forma será igual ao que eu sinto quando você usa os dedos…Mas é mesmo igual?"

"Eu não sou mulher…" Ele respondeu sorrindo.

Victoria sorriu também.

"Mas a resposta é sim… e não…"

Ela franziu a testa, não entendendo nada.

Então, enquanto enrolava uma madeixa de cabelo dela no dedo indicador da mão esquerda, ele explicou:

"Todas estas maneiras de atuar conduzem ao arrebatamento, ao prazer supremo. Dedos, língua… ajuntamento carnal… Por isso, sim, o que você sente é o mesmo. Mas cada momento não será exatamente igual… Ser estimulada por fora ou por dentro…O ponto não é exatamente o mesmo…

"Eu acho que eu consigo entender…"

"Quando você experimentar, você vai entender melhor o que eu estou a dizer…"

"Mas…"

Ela hesitou.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou com um tom de incentivo para que ela avançasse.

"Você acha que não vai mesmo doer?"

"Como eu já disse, é normal que haja desconforto, talvez um pouco de dor suportável, mas se você estiver excitada e molhada isso será bastante mais fácil. E você fica molhada com tanta facilidade…"

"É que…O seu…membro…Ele é big."

Ele riu.

"Você ri?" Ela perguntou um pouco surpreendida pela reação. "Você está a rir porque eu não entendo como é que algo assim grande vai entrar em algo pequeno?"

"Não, meu amor! Eu não estou a rir de você, eu estou a rir de mim!" Ele assegurou, tentando ficar sério, e beijou-lhe a testa.

"Porquê?"

"Porque você disse a coisa que todos os homens querem ouvir uma mulher dizer."

"E porque é que vocês gostam de ouvir isso?"

"Porque os homens são uns idiotas e acham que o seu desempenho como homens se mede pelo tamanho do seu membro mais estimado."

Victoria riu e perguntou:

"Esse é o seu membro mais estimado, Lord M?"

"Podemos dizer que sim. Com certeza isso é mais estimado do que um braço ou uma perna…"

Ela riu de novo.

"Mas se você olhar agora, ele não está assim tão grande…" Ele informou, num tom divertido."

Victoria continuava a rir. William era tão engraçado.

"Ele só fica maior quando eu desejo você…" Disse ele olhando para ela, agora seriamente.

William beijou a boca de Victoria. Depois ele esclareceu:

"Quando você fica excitada e molhada a sua… entrada… abre um pouco mais e o interior do seu corpo dilata. Por isso é possível acomodar todos os tamanhos de membros masculinos."

"Oh, agora eu compreendo." Disse ela, num tom de quem se sentia iluminada.

"Também não é necessário entrar tudo na primeira vez… Apenas o que você puder aguentar…. Depois o seu corpo adapta-se."

"Obrigada por sempre me explicar tudo!" Ela agradeceu e beijou o peito dele.

"Eu só quero que você saiba como pode ser bom antes de experimentar o desconforto da primeira vez…"

"Mas o nosso tempo está a esgotar-se. Amanhã à noite nós já não poderemos dormir juntos…" Disse ela com ansiedade na voz.

"Isso acontecerá um dia…"

"Mas nós poderemos não ter outra oportunidade como esta daqui a pouco tempo…"

"E se isso acontecesse durante estes dois dias, quando é que haveria oportunidade para se repetir de novo?"

"Eu não sei, William." Disse ela num tom que revelava algum desespero enquanto colocava a testa no peito dele. "Eu só sei que eu queria poder estar assim com você todas as noites."

Ele apertou-a mais contra ele e disse:

"Eu também, eu também…"

Eles adormeceram.

Debaixo da roupa da cama, William acordou abraçado a Victoria. Ela estava nua, de costas para ele, o corpo dele estendia-se ao longo do dela e o braço direito dele envolvia a cintura dela.

Ela estava aqui, ela estava aqui… Nos braços dele. Neste momento não havia dor nem solidão. Contrariamente ao que ele tinha sentido ali em Brocket Hall nos dias seguintes ao casamento dela.

Victoria acordou, sentindo-se agradavelmente pressionada pela cintura e o contacto do corpo de William ao longo do dela.

Ela mexeu a cabeça sobre a almofada, ganhando coragem para abrir os olhos.

Ele beijou o ombro dela.

Victoria sorriu.

A mão dele subiu e ele agarrou o seio esquerdo dela.

"William…" Ela suspirou.

Ele ficou quieto.

"Você não vai continuar?" Ela perguntou.

Ele riu.

Depois ele apalpou os dois seios dela enquanto voltava a beijar o ombro dela, e o pescoço dela.

"A sua barba já está a picar um pouco…" Ela reclamou, enquanto ria e se encolhia para fugir da boca dele.

"Você não gosta disso?"

"Não."

"Então eu vou parar de beijar-vos…"

"Não!"

Victoria sentiu-o duro, a tocar-lhe nas nádegas.

"Bem, ma'am, Vossa Majestade tem de decidir se quer que o Primeiro-Ministro vos beije ou se quer que ele pare."

Ela virou-se ligeiramente para ele sorrindo e disse:

"A Rainha deseja que Lord M a beije agora, mas depois, quando ele se levantar desta cama, ele terá de fazer a barba!"

Ele beijou de novo o ombro dela e foi beijando e farejando ao longo do ombro até ao pescoço, de forma divertida, enquanto ela ria e rodava o corpo para ficar deitada de costas.

A roupa da cama foi afastada para baixo.

Ele envolveu as ancas dela com o braço direito e apalpou convictamente a nádega esquerda dela. Depois ele apalpou os dois seios dela e beijou-os.

Ela suspirou.

Permanecendo deitado de lado, enquanto ela estava agora deitada de costas, ele desceu a mão ao longo da barriga dela.

Quando a mão dele desceu abaixo do umbigo, Victoria contraiu a barriga. As borboletas já estavam a esvoaçar.

Ele imobilizou a mão e olhou para ela, para observar a reação. Então a mão dele desceu entre as pernas dela.

Ela gemeu, enquanto fechou olhos, movimentou a cabeça para trás e agarrou o antebraço dele.

Ele imobilizou a mão.

Victoria largou o antebraço dele, levantou os joelhos para cima e abriu mais as pernas oferecendo-lhe o acesso.

Ele beijou-a na boca e movimentou os dedos entre as pernas dela.

Ela gemeu na boca dele e, excitado, ele voltou a beijá-la vorazmente, abafando os gemidos.

Ela colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço dele enquanto eles se beijavam demoradamente e a mão dele atuava sobre ela.

Formando um V com o indicador e o dedo médio, ele passou os dedos entre as pregas da carne, de baixo para cima, e apertou ligeiramente os dois dedos, com cuidado, como ele sabia que ele devia agir ali.

Ela contraiu-se e gemeu.

Os dedos dele desceram e a ponta do dedo indicador parou na frente da entrada dela. Ele parou de beijá-la e o dedo dele moveu-se ao redor da entrada dela.

Victoria largou o pescoço de William e fechou os olhos para absorver o estímulo de cada terminação nervosa.

Ela estava molhada e ele incentivou a distensão da área.

A ponta do dedo indicador entrou nela suavemente.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou, abrindo os olhos e contraindo o ventre, surpreendida.

"Não dói?" Ele perguntou.

"Não." Ela respondeu agradada.

Ele empurrou o dedo mais para dentro.

Ela gemeu e abriu a boca.

Ele consciencializou-se que tinha um dedo dentro dela. Havia alguma parte dele que estava dentro dela…

"Você está a sentir?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim…"

Ele movimentou o dedo suavemente.

"É diferente…" Ele afirmou, esperando a concordância dela.

"Sim…"

Ele continuou a movimentar o dedo.

Ela reagiu positivamente, gemendo de prazer

Ele colocou o polegar sobre o ponto superior e central que a conduzia ao delírio.

Ela reagiu gemendo alto, contraindo as paredes internas.

Ele sentiu o aperto no dedo dele e imaginou como seria se ela apertasse assim, o membro viril dele, dentro dela.

O polegar dele moveu-se em círculo sobre ela.

O indicador e o polegar atuaram em conjunto estimulando-a por dentro e por fora.

"Oh, eu gosto tanto disto…" Disse ela.

"Você gosta, meu amor?" Ele perguntou só para ouvi-la confirmar.

"Hum, hum…"

Victoria contorceu-se sobre a cama. As ancas dela subiram e desceram sobre o colchão, à procura do toque dos dedos dele nos sítios certos.

O arrebatamento foi despoletado e ela denunciou-o com um grito!

Ela ficou a ofegar em cima da cama. A barriga dela subia e descia na cadência da respiração acelerada.

Ele tirou a mão dele do meio das pernas dela e procurou a parte de trás do pescoço dela para beijar.

Esse movimento obrigou-a a virar a cabeça para o lado esquerdo.

Enquanto a beijava no pescoço, a mão direita dele agarrou a anca direita dela e fê-la rodar.

Victoria ficou deitada de barriga para baixo.

Ele subiu para cima dela e ela esticou os braços para a frente.

William afastou o cabelo dela para o lado e beijou-lhe as costas.

"Oh, Victoria! Você deixa-me louco!" Ele exclamou ofegante.

Ela sentiu a masculinidade rígida dele que se arrastava sobre as nádegas dela.

Depois ela sentiu que ele se afastava mais para baixo.

Com a mão direita, ele encaixou o seu membro viril dele entre as nádegas dela, e esfregou-o entre os dois volumes de carne luxuriosos.

Ela sentiu que ele apertou as nádegas dela com as mãos dele, apertando o sexo dele entre elas.

O movimento de vaivém foi repetido diversas vezes.

"Você é tão apetitosa, meu Deus!" William exclamou."

Ela fechou os olhos, deleitada com o contacto firme dele sobre ela e com o que ele lhe dizia.

Ele grunhiu de forma exuberante e esvaziou-se na parte inferior das costas dela.

Victoria sentiu que ele se descolava dela, mas depois vieram os beijos suaves de adoração sobre as nádegas dela.

"Você é perfeita!" Ele exclamou.

"Oh, William…"

Ele meteu o braço direito debaixo dela e levantou-lhe as ancas para cima.

William agarrou as ancas dela, de ambos os lados, e distribuiu mais alguns beijos nas nádegas. Depois o braço direito dele circundou a cintura dela e a mão direita dele atingiu de novo o meio das pernas dela.

Ela gemeu.

"Posso continuar? Você quer mais?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim!" Ela implorou.

Os dedos dele trabalharam sobre ela.

A mão esquerda dele apalpou o seio esquerdo dela.

Ela sentia o corpo dele apoiado nas nádegas dela e que ele movimentava os dedos em sentido circular sobre aquele ponto fundamental.

Ela veio-se de novo!

"Oh, Deus, William! O que você faz comigo!" Ela gritou.

Agora tinha sido mais rápido chegar lá e tinha sido menos profundo, mas era o segundo êxtase que ela atingia num curto intervalo de tempo e ela estava fascinada.

Victoria deixou-se cair sobre a cama, de barriga para baixo. A cabeça dela virada para o seu lado esquerdo. Ela só queria ficar quieta agora.

Ele foi buscar uma toalha para limpá-la.

Depois William deitou-se de lado, ao lado dela e ficou a observar o rosto de Victoria.

Ele sorriu.

"Você está a sorrir?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu só posso sorrir quando eu tenho você comigo."

Alguns segundos depois ela perguntou:

"Agora nós somos amantes?"

Ele fez um ar pensativo e respondeu:

"Tendo em conta que nós partilhamos a mesma cama e que eu não sou o seu marido…acho que é assim que se chama…"

"Nós somos mais do que amantes."

"As pessoas lá fora não sabem disso…elas sempre nos acusarão de adultério…"

Então ela deitou-se de lado, virando-se para ele e abraçou-o.

"Nós somos "companheiros", Lord M."

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Você não sabe, mas…a minha mãe foi amante de George IV, quando ele ainda era príncipe de Gales…"

"Ela foi amante dele?" Victoria perguntou surpreendida.

"Sim, e não só…Ela foi amante de diversos outros homens…O marido não era alguém que correspondesse ao que ela desejava…"

"O seu pai…"

"Não, ele não era meu pai."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou ainda mais surpreendida, levantando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Peniston Lamb não era o meu pai. O meu pai era George Wyndham, terceiro Conde de Egremont. Como você vê, o vosso visconde Melbourne, além de não ser de sangue real, também não é quem ele diz ser…

"Isso não importa…Muitos dos nobres ingleses não têm direito ao título que usam…"

"Vivemos todos sobre uma mentira…" Ele notou.

Segundos depois ela perguntou:

"Você lamentou descobrir que era filho de outra pessoa?"

"Lamentar? Não. Eu sempre soube, a minha mãe disse-me desde sempre quem era o meu pai, e eu frequentava a casa dele. Era normal para mim. Eu contactei com ele até que ele morreu há alguns anos atrás. Elizabeth Lamb era uma grande mulher, mas dizem que ela também era uma grande amante… Eu gostava muito dela, mas ela não tinha um comportamento moral irrepreensível… Mas quem é perfeito?"

"Bem, então nesse caso, acho que podemos concluir que a sua família fornecesse ótimos amantes Reais…" Victoria notou com humor.

Ele sorriu. Ela estava a falar dele.

"Acho que se tornou uma tradição de família." Ele concluiu sorrindo.

Victoria já tinha ido para o quarto dela para se preparar para descer, mas depois de se ter lavado e penteado ela voltou, ainda de roupão, ao quarto de William.

Depois dele ter autorizado a entrada dela, enquanto vasculhava o chão com os olhos, ela explicou:

"Falta um laço de fita num dos meus chinelos e deve ter caído aqui..."

Ele estava calças e em tronco nu e limpava a cara.

"O que é que você esteve a fazer, Lord M?" Ela perguntou.

"A minha Rainha disse que eu tinha de fazer a barba."

"Oh, aqui está o meu lacinho!" Ela exclamou apanhando o laço do chão.

Ela não resistiu a aproximar-se e a beijá-lo no rosto.

Ele pousou a toalha, e agarrou-a pela cintura.

Ela sentiu que a pele dele ainda estava húmida e tinha ficado macia e cheirosa.

"Adoro!" Ela exclamou.

Ele beijou o rosto dela, a boca, o maxilar e o pescoço enquanto perguntava:

"Você adora? Você adora?"

"Eu amo você!" Ela suspirou.

"Não mais do que eu amo você!"

Durante o pequeno almoço Victoria pensou que hoje era o último dia em Brocket Hall e isso provocou-lhe um aperto no estômago. O tempo tinha passado tão rápido! Parecia que ela tinha acabado de chegar e daqui a algumas horas ela já estaria de partida.

Após o pequeno-almoço, William disse a Victoria:

"Vamos dar um passeio a pé lá fora?"

"Claro!"

Eles saíram para o exterior.

Eles caminharam ao longo do rio, ele mostrou-lhe as árvores e o jardim e depois ele disse:

"Eu quero mostrar-vos algo especial que você ainda não viu."

"O que é?"

"Venha comigo."

Victoria viu a estrutura da estufa.

"Ah, a estufa!"

Eles aproximaram-se.

Ele abriu a porta e ela entrou.

"Oh, é enorme! E é lindo!" Victoria exclamou ao entrar, olhando em volta maravilhada.

Ela percorreu a estufa com William atrás dela, enquanto fazia perguntas sobre as várias plantas e ele respondia.

"As orquídeas…" Ela notou quando viu estas flores, de diferentes cores, que se encontravam em determinada zona daquela casa de vidro.

William estava a adorar o semblante maravilhado dela. Ele aproximou-se das costas dela e ficou também a olhar para as orquídeas.

"As orquídeas podem significar amor, desejo e sedução…. Mas têm diferentes significados conforme a cor. A orquídea branca significa amor puro. A orquídea rosa ou lilás é uma flor de sedução." Ele explicou.

Ela virou-se para ele e disse:

"Você enviava-me mensagens secretas…Com as orquídeas, com as gardénias…"

Ele sorriu e disse:

"As flores diziam aquilo que eu não podia dizer…"

"Mas agora você pode dizer tudo o que você quiser…"

"Agora eu posso…"

Ela sorriu, olhou em volta e perguntou:

"Você passa muito tempo aqui?"

"Bastante tempo! Todo aquele de que eu posso despender depois dos meus deveres para com a Rainha: como Primeiro-Ministro, como secretário pessoal… e agora também como amante..."

Victoria riu. Depois ela colocou as mãos à volta do pescoço dele e beijou-o.

Quando ele pode voltar a falar ele disse:

"Este local é para mim um refúgio. Eu vinha para aqui para não pensar nos escândalos que Caroline criava, para não pensar no sofrimento de Augustus e mais tarde para não pensar que eu não podia ter você…"

"Você criou o seu próprio Paraíso!" Ela observou.

E depois Victoria beijou William de novo.

Quando o beijo terminou ele afastou-se e cortou algumas orquídeas brancas.

"Oh, você está a cortá-las?" Ela perguntou num tom de lamento.

"Sim…"

"Você tinha dito que preferia ter as flores no ambiente natural delas."

"É verdade, mas eu também disse que só colhia flores especialmente para você…"

"Elas são para mim?" Ela perguntou com um ar feliz.

"Claro!"

"É quase um pecado cortá-las…"

"Não, não é um pecado se elas forem para você. Você merece tudo!"

Ele juntou todos os pés e estendeu o braço dizendo:

"Para você, ma'am, _Phalaenópsis_ brancas."

Ela agarrou as flores e agradeceu:

"Obrigada, Lord M!"

Segurando as flores com a mão esquerda, ela colocou a mão direita no peito dele e depois à volta do pescoço, esticou-se e beijou-o

"Você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida." Disse ele. E depois ele acrescentou: "Eu já perdi coisas importantes. Então eu faço tudo e dou tudo pela única coisa que eu tenho neste momento."

Ela sorriu ternamente para ele e eles beijaram-se de novo.

Victoria estava a ficar angustiada à medida que via Skerrett numa azáfama para acondicionar todas as coisas que tinham trazido.

Daqui a poucas horas a carruagem chegaria para a levar de volta para o palácio. De boa vontade ela ficaria a viver ali com William em Brocket Hall. A casa era tão familiar.

Victoria foi para a biblioteca onde William se encontrava, para não ver aquela ação de emalar, que aparentava despedida.

Ela bateu na porta e entrou depois dele responder.

Ele estava sentado com um livro na mão.

Ela estendeu as mãos para ele.

Ele pousou o livro na mesa próxima e agarrou as mãos dela.

Ela sentou-se no colo dele.

William pensou que este calor e esta luz que ela emanava, iriam desaparecer daqui a pouco tempo quando ela partisse de Brocket Hall.

Eles ficaram ali a conversar e a namorar durante algum tempo.

Em determinado momento ela disse que teria de ir preparar-se para a viagem.

"Claro, eu estarei aqui." Ele concordou.

Victoria saiu da biblioteca e William ficou sozinho. Já era possível sentir a ausência dela.

Emma entrou no quarto da Rainha porque a porta estava aberta.

Victoria terminava de se arrumar com o auxílio de Skerrett. O casaco já estava vestido, só faltava colocar o chapéu e as luvas.

"A carruagem já chegou, ma'am." Ela informou discretamente.

Victoria sentiu o estômago afundar e, tentando não parecer afetada, respondeu:

"Obrigada, Emma."

Emma sentia que esta não era uma informação que a Rainha quisesse receber. Sobretudo depois do que se devia ter passado na noite anterior, pois o som que Emma ouvira, quando ela tinha caminhado no corredor, dizia-lhe que coisas muito agradáveis tinham acontecido com a Rainha nas mãos de William.

Victoria olhou uma vez mais no espelho e depois virou-se para Emma e disse:

"Vocês podem acabar de recolher as vossas coisas e descer. E, por favor, Emma, leve consigo as orquídeas que Lord M me ofereceu. É preciso tratá-las com muito cuidado."

"Claro, ma'am." Emma assentiu.

"Eu vou só despedir-me de Lord M." A Rainha informou enquanto pegava no chapéu e nas luvas e saía do quarto.

Victoria engoliu antes de bater na porta da biblioteca. Mas ela não esperou pela resposta e entrou.

Ele continuava sentado no mesmo lugar onde ela o tinha deixado e fingia que lia o último jornal que tinha chegado.

William pousou o jornal na mesa e levantou-se quando a viu entrar. Ele já sabia que ela se vinha despedir dele.

"A minha carruagem chegou…" Ela mal conseguiu pronunciar, desviando o olhar dele.

Ele aproximou-se dela.

Ela pousou o chapéu e as luvas sobre o móvel próximo.

Ele pegou nas mãos dela.

"Eu espero que você tenha uma ótima viagem." Disse ele, como se não percebesse a angústia dela e disfarçando a própria aflição dele.

Ela baixou os olhos e, apertando as mãos dele, disse baixinho:

"Eu não quero ir…"

Ele largou as mãos dela e abraçou-a.

Ela apertou-o com força. Como se fosse possível ela se fundir nele.

"É necessário que você vá." Disse ele, esforçando-se para que a voz não vacilasse, enquanto sentia as costas dela debaixo das mãos.

Ela agitou a cabeça num movimento negativo sobre o peito dele e disse de modo desesperado:

"Eu não quero voltar para lá!"

Ele fechou os olhos e depois insistiu:

"Você sabe que você deve voltar a Londres como se nada existisse entre nós."

"Eu quero ficar aqui com você!" Ela implorou, olhando para ele por entre as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pela face.

Victoria reconheceu em si própria uma atitude infantil. Ela não queria que ele dissesse que ela era uma menina, mas ela sabia que neste momento ela se estava a comportar como uma. No entanto, ela não conseguia evitar isso.

Ele olhou para ela durante uns segundos e depois ele disse num tom de preocupação:

"Eu não devia ter concordado para que você viesse a Brocket Hall, eu devia ter previsto que isto ia acontecer… Mas eu fui egoísta, eu queria ter você só para mim…"

"Não! Estes foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida! Eu nunca fui tão feliz como nestes dois dias e nestas duas noites em que estive só com você!"

Ele passou a parte externa dos dedos da mão direita pelo rosto dela, absorvendo as lágrimas, emoldurou a face dela com as duas mãos e disse:

"Victoria, meu amor! Eu também desejo que você fique aqui para sempre! Mas você é capaz de compreender como isso é insano. O que é que nós vamos dizer em Londres? E o que aconteceria depois disso? Em que confusão o reino e o império seriam mergulhados se a Rainha abandonasse o trono e se refugiasse na casa de campo do Primeiro-Ministro, de onde se recusaria a sair porque ambos se tinham tornado amantes?"

"Só de imaginar que eu vou ter de encarar Albert de novo, eu fico indisposta…"

Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e tentou reforçá-la:

"Meu amor, você é forte e você sempre soube que ser a Rainha exige sacrifício."

"Eu vou sentir terrivelmente a vossa falta!"

"Eu também! Mas eu irei ao palácio amanhã." Disse ele para a tranquilizar.

"Logo pela manhã?"

"Não…mais tarde…Eu não consigo estar lá logo cedo."

Ela apertou-o de novo contra ela, colocando o rosto sobre o peito dele.

Eles ficaram assim abraçados durante algum tempo, em silêncio.

Ela estava a ganhar coragem para largar William e partir, enquanto absorvia o cheiro dele.

Finalmente ela olhou para ele.

Eles beijaram-se intensamente.

Depois eles beijaram-se mais suavemente.

"Eu tenho de ir…" Disse ela.

Ele acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Ela largou o corpo dele, agarrou o chapéu e as luvas e colocou ambos.

Ele ajudou a endireitar o chapéu dela porque ela não tinha ali um espelho.

Depois ela olhou para ele uns segundos e a seguir encaminhou-se para a porta da biblioteca.

William seguiu-a.

Eles desceram as escadas e encaminharam-se para o exterior da porta principal onde a carruagem aguardava, bem como Emma, Harriet e Skerrett.

Victoria virou-se para William, agarrou nas mãos dele e disse:

"Adeus, Lord M."

Onde é que ele já tinha ouvido isto?

"Adeus, ma'am." Ele respondeu, segurando-se para não fraquejar agora, no momento crucial em que ela já estava decidida a partir, e muito menos perante todas aquelas pessoas.

Victoria agarrou as orquídeas que Emma segurava até este momento e disse:

"Obrigada, Emma."

Emma fez uma vénia.

Depois, mantendo as flores na mão esquerda, ela virou-se para a entrada da carruagem e William agarrou mão direita dela para a auxiliar na subida.

As outras mulheres entraram também.

A porta foi fechada.

Victoria ficou junto da janela do lado onde William se encontrava.

Emma notou nos olhos da rainha que ela tinha chorado.

Eles sorriram um para o outro discretamente.

A carruagem começou a mover-se e Victoria permaneceu olhando pelo vidro enquanto foi possível ver William à distância parado na frente da casa. As orquídeas mantidas junto do coração dela.

Ele ficou ali parado no exterior da casa, observando a carruagem deslocar-se até que o veículo desapareceu no seu horizonte de visão.

William entrou em casa. Ele estava habituado a viver sozinho havia anos, mas subitamente a casa parecia vazia. Victoria já não estava ali e hoje à noite ele não ia poder dormir abraçado a ela. Uma sensação de solidão abateu-se sobre ele.

Ele regressou à biblioteca e fechou-se lá dentro.

A lembrança da despedida aflitiva dela, que tinha acontecido ali mesmo momentos antes, martelava na cabeça dele. Ele tinha parecido forte e determinado porque era necessário que ela regressasse a Londres, e só com o reforço dele ela era faria isso. Mas agora ele estava sozinho. Ele desabou em lágrimas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Victoria estava a chegar Buckingham. A simples visão do majestoso edifício já era suficiente para a deixar incomodada. Agora estaria lá Albert, a mãe e Lehzen para fazerem perguntas…

Ela entrou no palácio e tentou ser discreta no caminho para os aposentos dela. Ela precisava de descansar da viagem, mas, sobretudo, ela precisava de ficar sozinha para superar a tristeza da despedida de William em Brocket Hall. Contudo, ela sabia que, infelizmente, era impossível estar no palácio sem que as pessoas soubessem.

Ela ainda mal tinha entrado nos aposentos e Dash já pulava à volta dela, Victoria baixou-se para fazer carícias no cão com a mão direita, enquanto segurava as orquídeas de Lord M na mão esquerda. Apenas por Dash valia a pena voltar ao palácio!

A duquesa de Kent apareceu imediatamente.

Victoria colocou-se de pé.

"Drina! Você voltou!" Exclamou a duquesa beijando Victoria no rosto.

"Isso é visível, não é mamã?" Ela perguntou impaciente, enquanto pousava as flores em cima de uma mesa.

Skerrett coordenava a colocação das malas que os lacaios tinham trazido da carruagem.

"Por favor! Você mal chegou e você já está de mau humor? As coisas não correram bem em Brocket Hall?" A duquesa perguntou.

Victoria respirou fundo para ganhar paciência e, enquanto tirava o chapéu e as luvas, respondeu:

"As coisas correram muito bem, obrigada. Eu só estou cansada da viagem, eu preciso de descansar."

"Que flores tão bonitas! Elas vieram de Brocket Hall?" A duquesa perguntou.

"Sim, são da estufa de Lord M!" Victoria confirmou e depois, virando-se para Skerrett, pediu: "Por favor, Skerrett, coloque as flores na água imediatamente."

"O seu Primeiro Ministro é um homem com muitos talentos…" Notou a duquesa de forma irónica.

"Ele é, mamã! Você não conhece os talentos de Lord M…"

Victoria não podia deixar de pensar nas situações de sexo dos últimos dois dias.

"Você não pergunta por Albert?" A duquesa perguntou.

Ela nem se lembrava de fazer tal pergunta para disfarçar…

"Está tudo bem com Albert?" Ela perguntou apenas para preencher essa falta.

"Eu não sei, Albert ainda não chegou."

"Ele deve chegar em breve…Não se preocupe…Ou talvez ele tenha decidido ficar mais uns dias em Drayton Manor. Eu também teria ficado em Brocket Hall se pudesse!" Disse Victoria, despindo o casaco e entregando-o a Skerrett.

A duquesa abriu os olhos para a última frase de Victoria, mas não fez nenhuma observação.

"Desculpe, mamã, eu preciso de descansar…" Disse Victoria, na esperança que a duquesa saísse.

"Claro…" A duquesa concordou, percebendo que estava a ser inconveniente. "Eu vejo você no jantar." Ela concluiu e saiu.

Quando Victoria conseguiu vestir uma roupa mais leve, ela dispensou Skerrett e disse que queria ficar sozinha até à hora do jantar.

Uma vez sozinha ela caminhou para a cama e deitou-se.

A estadia dela em Brocket Hall tinha sido agridoce. Tinha sido ótimo estar sozinha com William durante aqueles dias, tinha sido maravilhoso descobrir todas aquelas formas de prazer, ele era um homem excecional, mas deixar Brocket Hall quebrava-lhe o coração.

E agora que ela olhava de novo para aquelas paredes havia uma sensação estranha como se ela já não pertencesse ali.

Alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

Victoria tinha adormecido.

"Sim…" Ela respondeu tentando perceber onde estava.

Lehzen entrou.

"Majestade! Está na hora do jantar! Fez uma boa viagem de Brocket Hall até aqui?"

"Sim, Lehzen obrigada. Mas eu não vou sair daqui. Por favor, mande alguém trazer o jantar ao meu quarto."

"O Príncipe chegou, Majestade."

"Eu não quero vê-lo."

"Majestade…"

"Por favor, eu estou cansada, mande que o jantar seja trazido!"

"Sim, ma'am."

Lehzen fez uma vénia e saiu.

Depois do jantar Victoria vestiu-se para dormir.

Ela observou as orquídeas de Lord M pela milésima vez, pois nelas existia um pouco dele, e foi para a cama.

Hoje ela teria de dormir sozinha. Hoje não existiam os beijos, doces ou vorazes, de William, nem os braços que a seguravam, nem as mãos que a tocavam, nem o corpo que se arrastava sobre ela.

William estava sozinho em Brocket Hall. Mais só agora do que em qualquer outro momento do passado. Só se sente a verdadeira solidão, quando se ama profundamente alguém e se fica longe do ser amado. Aquela experiência, daqueles dois dias em Brocket Hall tinha sido marcante, de todas as formas. Naqueles dois dias eles tinham estado juntos 24 horas por dia, eles tinham dormido juntos pela primeira vez, eles tinham feito coisas que nunca tinham feito antes. E os limites tinham sido esticados…

Qual era o caminho que eles deveriam seguir agora? Qual seria a escolha certa? Qual seria o caminho mais fácil e qual seria o caminho mais difícil? Todos os caminhos eram difíceis.

Era manhã.

Victoria estava sentada na sua sala de estar e, enquanto aguardava ansiosamente que Lord M chegasse, acariciava Dash deitado no seu colo. Ele tinha dito que não podia estar ali muito cedo, ela tinha de esperar, mas ela estava impaciente.

Albert apareceu na sala.

Victoria sentiu o estômago apertar. Além de não ser agradável ser colocada perante a evidência de que estava casada com aquele homem, agora ela era assumidamente uma mulher adúltera. Ela continuava virgem, mas ela cometera adultério. Não era propriamente a traição para com Albert que a afligia, pois não existia entre eles uma história de amor que pesasse. O que a afligia era a perspetiva de poder ser descoberta, o escândalo, as acusações na praça pública.

"Victoria…Eu não vi você ontem. Você está bem?" Albert começou.

Ela engoliu.

"Está tudo bem! Eu estava apenas cansada da viagem e fui dormir cedo…"

"Você não se despediu de mim antes de você partir para Brocket Hall…"

Ela ficou um pouco sem saber o que dizer, mas depois ela disse:

"Eu estava com pressa para partir para não chegar a Brocket Hall de noite…Seria mais perigoso…"

"Você gostou de passar o vosso fim de semana lá?"

Victoria esforçou-se por parecer natural na resposta:

"Sim! Brocket Hall é lindo! Eu dei vários passeios com Emma e Harriet…"

Porque é que ela achava que Albert devia notar que ela estava a mentir?

"E passeios com Lord Melbourne?"

Ela não podia dizer que não, ele não acreditaria. Então ela respondeu:

"Com Lord M também, nós fizemos um passeio a cavalo…"

Victoria lembrou-se da imagem dela na cavalariça, sentada sobre os ombros de William enquanto ele…

Albert olhou para a jarra em cima de um dos móveis e perguntou:

"E de onde vieram aquelas orquídeas?"

"Oh…Lord M foi muito gentil e ofereceu-me algumas flores que ele mesmo cultiva na estufa."

Houve um momento de silêncio e depois Albert disse:

"Eu também gostei muito de Drayton Manor. Você também teria gostado se tivesse ido comigo."

"Talvez noutra oportunidade…"

Outro momento de silêncio.

"Victoria…" Ele hesitou.

"Sim?"

"Não, não é nada…Até logo." Ele concluiu e saiu.

Lord M chegou a Buckingham era quase hora do almoço. Tinha havido a viagem desde Brocket Hall e depois ele estivera em casa e no Parlamento, e só agora ele conseguira chegar ao palácio. Como era dia de reunião com a Rainha a presença dele não era estranha.

Victoria continuava a aguardar, cada vez mais ansiosamente, que ele chegasse. Enquanto isso, ela tentava, em vão, ler os documentos das caixas vermelhas que tinham chegado esta manhã.

A porta abriu e, segundos antes de entrar, ele foi anunciado:

"Lord Melbourne!"

Ela saltou da cadeira.

Ele entrou.

A porta foi fechada.

Eles apressaram-se um para o outro, abraçaram-se e beijaram-se.

Agora a emoção que existia entre eles estava à beira de explodir! Agora que eles sabiam como era estarem juntos 24 horas por dia, ficar separados algumas horas era muito mais difícil. Agora que eles conheciam as formas e a textura do corpo um do outro era muito mais difícil não se tocarem mutuamente.

"Victoria…" Disse ele ofegante. "Nós temos de parar agora…"

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta…" Ela disse, igualmente ofegante.

"Eu também…" Ele concordou, abraçando-a com força.

Era impossível que eles se separassem agora.

Ela queria dizer alguma coisa que expressasse a angústia em que ela estava antes que ele chegasse e a felicidade que era tê-lo ali neste momento, mas ela não tinha as palavras apropriadas. Ela manteve-se apertada nos braços dele.

"Está tudo bem? Houve perguntas sobre a sua estadia em Brocket Hall?" Ele perguntou.

"Não muitas. Eu tentei fazer parecer que nada existe entre nós… Mas eu estava aflita antes de você chegar."

"Porquê?" Ele perguntou, afastando-se um pouco para olhar para ela.

"Porque eu não consigo viver sem você." Ela afirmou agitando a cabeça.

Ele beijou a testa dela.

"Eu preciso de você, para respirar…" Ela continuou, colocando as mãos sobre o peito dele.

"Victoria, meu amor… Eu também preciso muito de você…" Ele confessou.

"O que é que nós fazemos?" Ela perguntou expectante por uma resposta excecional que ela própria sabia que não existia.

Ele largou a cintura dela e deu alguns passos na sala, hesitando na resposta.

Depois ele virou-se para ela, com as mãos atrás das costas e disse:

"Eu não sei…Eu gostaria muito de ter uma resposta, mas eu não tenho. Não há assunto que me ocupe mais o pensamento do que esse e, no entanto, eu não tenho uma solução."

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio.

Ela tinha uma ideia. Ela podia fazer uma proposta. Mas perante a resposta dele, sobre a não existência de uma solução, ela não teve coragem para dizer o que ela pensava. Se ele dizia que não encontrava uma saída, então ele não concordaria com o que ela tinha para dizer.

Em vez disso ela disse:

"Nós precisamos de encontrar uma forma de passar mais tempo juntos e de…você sabe…"

Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Pois, ele bem sabia o que ela queria…

Ela continuou:

"Você tem os seus aposentos aqui no palácio…Você poderia usá-los…"

"Isso agora só levantaria suspeitas. Eu nunca fiquei aqui antes." Ele alertou.

"Se houvesse uma boa justificação para isso…"

"Eu não estou a ver qual seria…"

"Infelizmente, eu também não tenho uma…"

Victoria suspirou.

Segundos depois ele disse:

"Bem, eu acho que nós temos trabalho para fazer, não é?"

"Nós temos…" Ela concordou.

Contudo, em vez de caminhar para a mesa de trabalho, Victoria aproximou-se de Lord M e disse:

"Mas antes eu quero beijar você!

Antes que ele pudesse reagir, ela agarrou o pescoço dele, puxou-o para baixo e eles beijaram-se.

Lord M saiu depois da breve reunião. Victoria insistira para que ele ficasse para almoçar, mas ele achou que era melhor não fazer isso hoje, pois iria sobrecarregar a presença dele junto dela, o que não seria favorável para ambos, e, além disso, ele tinha assuntos para tratar.

Albert propôs a Victoria outro passeio de carruagem aberta. A última coisa que ela podia desejar fazer era passear com Albert, mas era necessário seguir a linha de comportamento anterior.

Eles fizeram o passeio em conjunto.

Albert só falava da convenção mundial contra a escravatura que se iria realizar daí a poucos dias.

Depois do passeio ele pediu para falar com Victoria a sós.

Ela receou o que poderia ser o assunto, mas concordou.

Depois de se encontrarem sozinhos nos aposentes dela, ele começou:

"Victoria…Enquanto eu estive em Drayton Manor, eu estive a pensar em nós…"

"Você esteve?" Ela perguntou surpreendida. Ela não pensara "neles" quando ela tinha estado em Brocket Hall.

Ele continuou:

"Eu já percebi que nós não vamos ter um casamento feliz. Eu não devo continuar a iludir-me. Você não me ama, nem sente nada por mim. O que aconteceu antes do casamento foi um mal-entendido. Nós vamos ter um daqueles casamentos de fachada tal como existem tantos outros…"

Victoria estava surpreendida pelas palavras dele. Ele ia desistir daquela ideia de ambos produzirem um herdeiro? Eles podiam apenas fingir ser um casal e ela podia ser amante de Lord M?

"Todavia…" Albert continuou. "Tendo em atenção ao lugar que você e eu ocupamos, existem deveres que devem ser cumpridos. Há coisas que devem ser feitas, apenas por dever."

Victoria sentiu um baque no coração. Aquela conversa vinha aí de novo.

Ela engoliu.

Ele continuou:

"Eu não quero discutir com você, nem obrigar você a fazer algo que você não deseja, mas eu tenho de apelar ao seu bom senso para que você cumpra o dever pelo qual Deus vos fez Rainha. Nós estamos casados há quase quatro meses e o casamento ainda não foi consumado. As pessoas já só falam no herdeiro que deve estar a caminho. É preciso satisfazê-las."

Victoria não conseguia dizer nada. Tudo o que Albert dizia era verdade.

"É preciso que você se disponha a deixar que eu atue sobre si e que a natureza tome o seu devido curso. Apenas isso…"

Ela estava aflita e não conseguia falar.

Ele concluiu:

"Não há uma história de amor entre nós, não haverá um casamento feliz, mas você e eu temos de ser pais de um herdeiro da Coroa de Inglaterra. Foi para isso que nós fomos criados. Em algum momento, em breve, você terá de permitir que eu faça isso."

Albert saiu da sala, deixando Victoria em silêncio e atormentada.

Emily apareceu em casa do irmão.

"Você de novo aqui?" William perguntou desconfiado, quando ela o beijava no rosto.

"Oh, William! Não seja assim! Eu vim pedir desculpa! Você sabe que eu não suporto, que você fique zangado comigo."

"Então você deve respeitar a minha vontade."

"Tudo o que eu faço é porque eu me preocupo consigo, você sabe. E eu acho sempre que os meus planos vão funcionar…"

"Pela experiência você já devia saber que eles nem sempre funcionam…"

"É verdade, mas você pode desculpar-me?"

"E eu tenho alternativa?" William perguntou sorrindo.

Emily sorriu e disse:

"Obrigada, William! Eu prometo que eu não volto a intrometer-me na sua vida."

William fez uma expressão de quem não acreditava nessa promessa.

"E você já leu os jornais?" Emily perguntou. "Todos noticiam que Her Majesty passou o fim-de-semana na casa de campo, do Primeiro Ministro. A Rainha aceitou o convite do seu conselheiro e amigo mais próximo, Lord Melbourne."

Melbourne sentiu um aperto no estômago dele. Se eles soubessem o que tinha acontecido durante aqueles dois dias… Bem, ainda não tinha acontecido nada…Dependia da perspetiva de análise dos factos…

"Sim, eu já li." Ele respondeu, tentando fazer parecer que não dava importância às notícias.

"A Rainha foi sozinha…" Emily notou.

"O Príncipe não podia acompanhá-la…"

"Você não acha que isso foi demasiado ousado?"

Que pergunta! Mas ele tinha de continuar a fazer parecer que não se passava nada. Ele respondeu:

"Não, claro que não! Porque é que isso seria ousado? A Rainha não estava sozinha…"

"Você sabe melhor do que ninguém como é fácil começar um mexerico e acabar num escândalo…"

"Por favor, Emily…" Ele pediu incomodado.

"Tenha cuidado William. A Rainha é recém-casada e é, no mínimo, estranho que ela e o Príncipe passem um fim de semana em locais separados…"

Apesar do sobressalto causado pela observação de Emily, William tentou parecer calmo quando disse:

"Não há nada a temer. Não se preocupe."

"Miss Georgina Grey, deseja falar com Vossa Senhoria." O mordomo avisou a partir da entrada da biblioteca.

O quê? Melbourne perguntou-se interiormente.

"Dê-me um minuto e depois mande entrar Miss Grey."

O mordomo saiu depois de fazer uma vénia.

Felizmente, ele não tinha tirado o lenço, nem tinha desabotoado o colete. Ele só tinha de voltar a vestir o casaco para ficar apresentável.

Ele podia suspeitar qual era o motivo pelo qual Georgina Grey estava ali, mas ele não queria acreditar que isso fosse verdade.

A porta voltou a abrir e aquela mulher entrou visivelmente embaraçada.

"Boa tarde, Lord Melbourne, eu peço desculpa por vir sem avisar…"

"Seja bem-vinda, Miss Grey, não se preocupe." Melbourne retornou, mantendo-se de pé a alguns metros dela.

"Eu nem sabia se o senhor estaria em casa…"

"Se você tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde eu já não estaria…"

"Ah, desculpe, o senhor precisa de sair e eu vim incomodá-lo…" Disse ela, sinceramente preocupada.

Ele caminhou até ela e disse:

"Não, Miss Grey, ainda temos tempo." E depois, apontando para uma cadeira, ele perguntou: "Por favor, não se quer sentar?"

"Obrigada." Georgina agradeceu a ele, caminhou até à cadeira e sentou-se.

Melbourne sentou-se noutra cadeira próxima que lhe permitia que ficassem quase de frente um com o outro.

Ele esperou que ela dissesse porque ela estava ali, mas ela não dizia nada e ele temeu um silêncio embaraçoso. Então ele perguntou:

"E o seu pai, ele está bem?"

"Sim, obrigada, Lord Melbourne. Nós estamos de partida para Howick Hall hoje."

"Espero que façam uma boa viagem."

"Obrigada."

Novo silêncio.

Ele tinha de perguntar:

"E o que vos traz até aqui, Miss Grey?"

Oh, era agora que ela teria de dizer. O coração de Georgina batia rapidamente.

Ele percebeu como ela estava nervosa. Ele queria poder tranquilizá-la, mas neste momento ele não podia fazer nada. Ela teria de falar primeiro.

"Lord Melbourne… Nós vamos sair hoje de Londres, mas… Eu precisava de falar convosco antes de partir…"

"Comigo? Porquê?"

"Eu queria saber se eu vos poderia escrever a partir de Howick Hall."

"Escrever para mim?"

"Sim…Eu apreciei muito a vossa presença…O senhor é um homem tão aprazível…Eu gostaria de me poder corresponder convosco…"

Ele sabia o que ela queria, mas ele tinha de fingir que não percebia. Então ele perguntou:

"E sobre o que nós poderíamos escrever, nessas cartas?"

Georgina hesitou. Mas depois ela disse:

"Lord Melbourne, o senhor é um homem viúvo e eu sou uma mulher solteira." Ela hesitou de novo, mas depois continuou: "Eu gostaria de saber se poderia existir alguma hipótese…entre nós…"

Melbourne levantou as sobrancelhas e abriu ligeiramente a boca, mostrando surpresa.

O que é que ele poderia dizer a esta mulher? Pobre criatura que tinha vindo até ali alimentando alguma esperança, e que ia ouvir um não. E em parte por culpa de Emily. Porque é que ele estava sempre metido em situações destas? E agora nem existiam rooks ali por perto, para que ele pudesse dizer aquela mentira ridícula de que, tal como uma rook, ele tinha acasalado para a vida!

Ele debruçou-se um pouco para a frente, para ficar um pouco mais perto dela, e colocou o seu tom de voz mais gentil para dizer:

"Miss Grey…Eu também acho que você é uma mulher muito aprazível e eu também apreciei a vossa companhia, mas… apenas como uma amiga…"

Era visível no rosto de Georgina que esta não era a resposta que ela gostaria de ouvir.

"Claro, Lord Melbourne…" Disse ela, tentando não parecer muito afetada.

Repentinamente, ela levantou-se da cadeira e disse rapidamente e visivelmente embaraçada e sem olhar para ele:

"Eu peço desculpa! Eu não devia ter vindo aqui! Eu vou embora…"

Ele levantou-se também, acompanhando o movimento dela, e antes que ela pudesse dar um passo na direção da porta ele agarrou as duas mãos dela e disse:

"Miss Grey!"

Georgina foi percorrida por um arrepio.

Ela olhou para ele e sentiu uma tontura e as pernas fraquejarem, perante a visão do brilho daqueles olhos e o sentir do toque daquelas mãos.

Ele voltou a colocar um tom suave na voz e disse:

"Não é necessário pedir desculpa. Não se preocupe. Não há nenhum problema por você ter vindo aqui e ter dito o que você disse. Eu compreendo."

"Obrigada, Lord Melbourne!" Georgina agradeceu com sinceridade, sentindo-se confortada pelas palavras dele.

Melbourne achou que ele deveria dizer mais alguma coisa que a fortalecesse. Então ele disse:

"Miss Grey, você é uma mulher bonita e culta e eu espero sinceramente que algum dia apareça algum outro homem que corresponda aos seus sentimentos."

As lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Georgina e ela disse:

"Eu sinto-me tão só…"

Ele teve de se esforçar para não mostrar a comoção que ele sentiu perante as palavras e as lágrimas dela, e disse:

"Eu sei como é estar só, Miss Grey, eu asseguro-vos que eu sei como é."

Ele hesitou sobre se devia dizer o resto que ele estava a pensar, mas depois ele acabou por acrescentar:

"E eu também sei o que é amar alguém que nós não podemos ter."

Pela solidão que ela sentia na vida, pelo nervosismo do momento, pelo não que acabara de receber, e pela gentileza tocante dele, Georgina desabou em lágrimas.

Instintivamente, eles abraçaram-se.

O que é que ele estava a fazer? Melbourne perguntou-se. Mas não importava, não havia nada de errado neste abraço. Ela precisava de ser apoiada e, por alguma razão, ele precisava disto também.

Uma semana passou sem que Victoria e William se vissem.

Ela estava a enlouquecer. Estar longe dele era terrível e havia aquele assunto que estava a moer no fundo dela, desde aquela conversa de Albert. A necessidade cada vez mais premente de um herdeiro.

A troca de cartas entre ambos não era suficiente. Elas mantinham o elo de ligação, mas não levavam, nem traziam, os beijos e as carícias que ela gostaria de lhe fazer e que ela desejava receber dele.

Lord M voltou hoje para a reunião periódica.

O ritual repetiu-se. Ele foi anunciado, a porta abriu-se, ele entrou, a porta foi fechada, eles beijaram-se.

"Eu não consigo viver assim…" Ela desabafou.

Ele suspirou e largou o corpo dela, caminhando depois pela sala sem saber o que dizer.

"Isto é insustentável…" Ela insistiu, à espera que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

"Eu sei que é difícil… Para mim também é difícil… Eu também queria poder estar sempre junto de você." Ele concordou.

Eles ficaram uns segundos em silêncio a olhar um para o outro.

"E o trono precisa de um herdeiro…" Ela pronunciou baixinho, testando a reação dele a tão complexo problema.

O estômago dele afundou. Sim, o problema deles girava, todo, em torno disso. O herdeiro! Porque é que ela era a Rainha? Porquê?

"Eu sei, ma'am…" Ele respondeu calmamente, num tom de tristeza.

"Mas eu não posso produzir um herdeiro com Albert…"

Ele sentiu que este era o momento, doloroso para ambos, em que ele teria de confrontá-la com a dura realidade que lhe povoava o espírito nos últimos dias.

"Como Rainha… você deve fazer isso…" Ele declarou lentamente, sabendo que aquelas palavras iriam demoli-la.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, mostrando-se surpreendida e confusa.

"É o vosso dever, como monarca…Produzir um herdeiro…" Ele manteve o mesmo tom, aparentemente imperturbado.

"Eu não acredito que você me está a dizer isto!" Ela reclamou chocada.

"Eu também não…Eu também não…" Disse ele agora falando mais alto, mostrando-se surpreendido com ele próprio.

"Eu nunca me deitarei na mesma cama que Albert! Eu amo você!" Ela exclamou indignada.

"Você precisa de fazer isso." Ele insistiu, num tom de voz que mostrava resignação.

Ela perguntou-se como é que ele, que a amava, podia estar a dizer-lhe a ela tal coisa.

"Victoria, é preciso separar, a paixão e o dever." Ele lembrou de forma determinada, da mesma forma que a aconselhava em questões meramente políticas, como se esta fosse mais uma questão meramente política. Depois ele acrescentou: "Eu sei que você me ama!" Ele fez uma pausa e depois concluiu: "Isso será apenas o cumprimento de uma necessidade prática…"

"Uma necessidade prática?" Ela perguntou indignada.

Ela estava atónita. Parecia que ele não sentia nada neste momento, parecia que ele tinha esquecido tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias em Brocket Hall.

"Victoria, eu sei que é difícil. Eu não quero magoar você, mas é preciso encarar a realidade." Ele notou. E depois ele adicionou: "Nós temos vivido pairando sobre a realidade, mas nós precisamos de colocar os pés no chão."

"Você acha que é indiferente para mim qual é o homem com quem eu me deito? William!"

"Eu não posso ser o primeiro…" Disse ele em tom de lamento.

"Porque não? Eu amo você!"

"Se eu fizer isso você deixará de ser virgem. Essa condição não pode ser restabelecida."

Ela ficou uns segundos em silêncio enquanto algumas coisas começavam a fazer sentido na cabeça dela e depois ela disse:

"Por causa disso, em Brocket Hall, você…você não entrou em mim…"

"Também… Mas não só! O que eu vos disse para justificar isso também é verdade."

"Mas se eu deixar de ser virgem com você, isso não é um problema para mim, porque eu não pretendo parecer que eu sou virgem para qualquer outro homem." Ela declarou.

"E como é que você pensa produzir um herdeiro? Victoria, um herdeiro só pode ser produzido por alguém de sangue real, o seu marido, com quem você está casada. E você tem de ser virgem no dia em que se deitar com ele."

"Não! Eu guardei a minha virgindade para você! Só para você! Você é o homem que eu amo!" Ela exclamou falando alto.

Ele sentiu-se elevado pela convicção dela. Ele disse com profundidade:

"Eu sei…E eu sinto-me tão honrado por tal distinção…Você não imagina quanto! Mas eu não tenho esse direito."

"Claro que você tem esse direito! Sou eu que decido quem tem esse direito!"

"E se você ficar à espera de uma criança minha? Como é que você vai justificar essa gravidez perante Albert? Ele saberá que é impossível que essa criança seja dele. Nós seremos descobertos."

"Eu quero a anulação do casamento! Eu quero casar com você!" Ela revelou finalmente, de modo determinado.

Ele ficou perplexo a olhar para ela.

Era esta a proposta que ela queria fazer durante a última conversa que tinham tido.

Ela queria casar com ele? Casar como? Ele perguntou-se. Ela já era casada. Eles só podiam ser amantes.

"Victoria você diz coisas que me deixam…Eu não tenho palavras…Mas a anulação é um processo muito difícil, o escândalo e o descrédito da monarquia seriam imensos e você não seria autorizada a casar comigo mantendo o trono. Você seria obrigada a abdicar." Ele lembrou.

"Eu abdico!"

"Não."

"Porque não?"

"Porque você não pode abdicar! Você é a Rainha!" Ele exclamou movimentando os braços.

"Eu não quero ser a Rainha se isso me obriga a viver longe de você!"

"Eu não quero que você abdique do trono!"

"Nem para casar com você?" Ela perguntou, agora falando mais baixo, à beira das lágrimas, tentando entender.

"Principalmente se a razão for para casar comigo."

"Porquê, William? Eu amo você. Você ama-me. Porque é que eu não posso pedir a anulação do casamento, abdicar do trono e casar com você?" Ela perguntou já com algumas lágrimas a rolar pelo rosto.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder.

"Porque em poucos anos eu vou partir deste mundo." Ele respondeu lentamente, com as lágrimas nos olhos.

Ela sentiu um murro no estômago e um arrepio.

"Não diga isso!" Ela exigiu.

"Eu devo dizer. É um facto." Disse ele, devagarinho, tentando segurar as lágrimas nos olhos.

Fez-se silêncio entre eles. O único som era o dos soluços de Victoria, enquanto ela olhava para William com as lágrimas a escorrer continuamente pelo rosto.

Ele aproximou-se dela, pegou-lhe nas mãos e explicou:

"Você não pode desperdiçar a sua juventude casando com um homem que em poucos anos irá ficar doente e inútil…. E que acabará por… falecer… deixando-vos sozinha nos melhores anos da vossa vida."

"E em vez disso, que vantagem eu tenho em estar casada com um homem que eu não amo?"

"Não se trata de ser uma vantagem. Você é a Rainha! Você não pode abandonar o trono dessa forma irrefletida, apenas por minha causa, porque em poucos anos eu não existirei mais, eu não estarei mais aqui…"

Ele foi incapaz de continuar a falar e de segurar as lágrimas que caíram pelo rosto.

Com esforço ele continuou:

"E, nessa época, o que você fará da vossa vida? Victoria, a partir desse momento eu não poderei proteger-vos mais… O que é que você será na sociedade quando você ficar viúva e não for mais a Rainha? Você será ostracizada e olhada de lado. Uma rainha que abandonou os súbditos à sua sorte. E apenas por um motivo frívolo. Com a agravante que já nem esse motivo existirá."

Ela não aguentava mais aquele cenário, que ele colocava perante os olhos dela. Victoria largou as mãos de William e caiu sobre o canapé mais próximo, apoiou os braços dela sobre um dos braços da peça de mobiliário e, debruçada sobre eles, chorou convulsivamente.

Ele aproximou-se dela e ajoelhou-se.

William colocou a mão direita sobre as costas dela, tentando confortá-la.

A primeira reação foi de fuga. Ela encolheu-se tentando escapar da mão dele. Ele tinha-a magoado, ele não concordava com ela, e agora vinha confortá-la?

Ele retirou a mão e disse:

"Victoria… eu não tenho culpa…São as circunstâncias das nossas vidas..."

Ela continuou a chorar não olhando para ele. Mas, na verdade, ela precisava de sentir o contacto da mão dele.

"Nós apenas podemos ser amantes. Enquanto isso nos for possível…" Disse ele, enquanto passava a mão pelas costas dela de novo, devagar, para perceber se, agora, ela permitia que ele o fizesse.

Houve mais um momento de silêncio, enquanto a mão dele continuava a acariciar as costas dela em sentido circular, agora mais convictamente. Depois ele voltou a falar:

"Enquanto você não fizer isso nós também não podemos…avançar… Se você quer avançar, você tem de fazer isso com ele primeiro…"

Victoria levantou a cabeça e olhou para William.

Ele tirou a mão das costas dela.

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e ela tremia.

"Veja isso como um passo para a liberdade. Depois disso você poderá fazer tudo, nós poderemos fazer tudo… E se você ficar à espera de uma criança Albert será sempre o pai oficial. Mesmo que nós saibamos que é nossa…"

"Eu preciso de ficar sozinha." Ela pediu.

"Claro..." Ele concordou, tentando recompor-se.

Ele não estava à espera que ela o quisesse fora da sala, mas ele compreendia que ela precisava de recuperar do choque. Ele perguntou-se se devia beijá-la. Ele achou que agora não era apropriado. Ela iria negar-lhe isso. Então, em substituição, ele apertou a mão esquerda dela com a mão esquerda dele. Ele esperava que ela entendesse a mensagem que ele queria transmitir daquela forma.

William largou a mão de Victoria e colocou-se de pé.

Mas ele ainda precisava de dizer mais alguma coisa. Então ele disse:

"Eu só peço que você tenha sempre em mente que eu vos amo. Tudo o que eu faço e tudo o que eu vos peço é porque eu vos amo …"

Ela não respondeu nem levantou o rosto para olhar para ele

Ele saiu.

Emma apareceu no corredor quando Melbourne caminhava para a saída do palácio.

"William!" Ela exclamou animadamente quando o viu.

"Agora não, Emma, desculpe." Ele pediu, enquanto continuou a andar sem olhar para ela na esperança que ela não notasse que ele chorava.

Emma ficou parada no corredor a vê-lo de costas a caminhar apressadamente na direção da saída.

Era notório que ele chorava.

O que é que tinha acontecido entre eles depois de um fim de semana tão bonito decorrido apenas oito dias antes? Ela perguntou-se.

O chão tinha-se aberto debaixo dos pés de Victoria.

O que é que ele tinha dito?

Ela recapitulou a conversa com William.

Fazer aquilo com Albert? Produzir um herdeiro?

Ela só queria sair daquele casamento! Porque é que ela tinha casado com Albert?

Ela queria aquele casamento anulado! Ela queria abdicar!

Mas William não aprovava.

Entregar-se a Albert, não ter William com ela todos os dias e todas as noites, ficar sem ele daqui a poucos anos. Que perspetiva mais triste…O que ele dissera não era uma novidade, mas quando ela não pensava nos problemas e quando não falava neles ela podia fingir que eles não existiam. Agora ela tinha sido diretamente confrontada com eles. O mundo estava a desabar sobre a cabeça dela.

Ele iria desaparecer e deixá-la sozinha, era um facto. Ela ficaria sempre sem ele, independentemente de ele ser o marido ou o amante…

Isto era desesperante. Ela só podia chorar.

O que é que ele tinha feito? O que é que ele tinha dito?

William recriminava-se a caminho de casa.

Ele mandou-a sacrificar-se? Ele entregou ela para sacrifício!

Ele só podia estar louco!

Ele estaria a fazer o que era certo? Seria assim que ele a protegia?

Mas quantos anos ele tinha pela frente? Dez anos? Vinte anos?

E quantos anos ela ainda viveria? Quarenta anos? Sessenta anos?

Ela só pensava no agora, na satisfação dos desejos imediatos. Mas e depois, quando os anos passassem?

E se ela fosse ter com Albert agora e… E se eles fizessem aquilo?

Ele não podia suportar isso! Ele já tinha passado por isto uma vez. Na noite de núpcias dela e nos dias que se seguiram. Como é que ele ia passar por isso de novo? Sobretudo depois do que tinha acontecido entre eles.

Uma rainha chorosa pediu a Skerrett que chamasse Emma aos seus aposentos. Não havia mais ninguém com quem ela pudesse falar sobre isto.

Emma previu que a chamada aos aposentos da rainha estava relacionada com as lágrimas que ela vira nos olhos de William algumas horas antes. As coisas entre eles não estavam bem e ela iria ser inserida no meio delas. O que viria aí e o que é que ela teria de fazer por eles?

"Mandou-me chamar, ma'am?" Emma perguntou quando entrou.

A Rainha, que se encontrava sentada no canapé, levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela.

Pela vermelhidão e pelo inchaço no rosto dela, Emma percebeu que as coisas deviam ter tomado uma dimensão preocupante.

"Sente-se aqui ao meu lado." A Rainha pediu.

Emma sentou-se.

"Eu não tenho mais ninguém com quem eu possa falar sobre este assunto e, por isso, eu mandei chamar você." Victoria explicou.

"Claro, ma'am…"

"Eu e Lord M…Nós…Bem, Emma, você sabe…"

"Eu sei, ma'am."

"Em Brocket Hall nós dormimos na mesma cama…" Victoria confessou.

Emma ficou calada. Ela não sabia o que dizer.

A Rainha continuou:

"Mas nós não…Emma, eu vou ser directa. Nós fizemos umas coisas muito aprazíveis, mas Lord M nunca entrou em mim."

Neste momento Emma estava embaraçada.

"E como eu nunca consumei o meu casamento com o Príncipe eu continuo virgem. E eu queria que Lord M fosse o primeiro e único homem da minha vida. Mas ele recusa-se a fazer isso. Ele acha que eu devo entregar-me ao Príncipe primeiro porque é o meu dever, como Rainha, produzir um herdeiro de sangue real."

Agora Emma estava a entender o que se passava.

"Eu estou chocada com a posição dele! Eu fiquei arrasada quando ele me disse isto! E eu precisava de partilhar isto com alguém. Você é a única pessoa que me pode ouvir e aconselhar além dele e…você é mulher…O que é que eu faço, Emma? Você não acha chocante que ele me peça tal coisa?" Victoria perguntou esperando a concordância de Emma.

"Bem, ma'am, por vezes, quando se ocupam posições tão relevantes, como o trono de Inglaterra, é necessário fazer alguns sacrifícios…"

"Sacrifícios? Isto para mim é quase uma sentença de morte!" Ela exclamou escandalizada.

"Eu própria já tinha pensado em dizer-vos que Vossa Majestade devia ponderar conceber um herdeiro com o Príncipe. Mas eu achei que devia ser William a tratar dessa questão…"

"Você concorda com isso?" Victoria perguntou surpreendida.

"Ma'am, você acha que pode adiar esse assunto indefinidamente? Isso é impossível. O Príncipe não vai esperar eternamente. O Parlamento, o povo, todos vão exigir um herdeiro… Se um herdeiro não for concebido as pessoas vão começar a achar que Vossa Majestade é estéril. Os jornais vão arrasar a vossa capacidade como mulher e a vossa legitimidade como Rainha. Haverá suspeitas de que o príncipe é impotente e de que o casamento não foi consumado por causa disso. Exames médicos vão ser exigidos. O seu tio Cumberland aparecerá em Inglaterra aos saltos para ocupar o vosso trono…A vossa vida vai tornar-se o caos."

"Eu nunca farei isso!"

"Eu sei que é uma situação exigente…Mas você devia deixar o príncipe fazer aquilo que é necessário para produzir um herdeiro. Depois tudo se tornaria mais fácil. O Príncipe, o Parlamento e o povo teriam o tão desejado herdeiro, Vossa Majestade seria ainda mais amada como Rainha e como mulher e poderia gerir muito mais facilmente o vosso relacionamento amoroso com William."

"Eu não serei capaz de fazer isso…"

"Isso não é assim tão…difícil…se você se convencer a si própria de que isso tem de acontecer…"

"Eu não farei uma coisa dessas! Eu não gosto de Albert e eu amo Lord M!"

"Ma'am, você acha que é a única mulher a passar por essa situação? Você sabe quantas mulheres no mundo entregaram o corpo a um homem enquanto elas amavam outro?"

"Mas eu não quero ser sujeita a essa situação…"

"Majestade, muitas rainhas se viram obrigadas a produzir herdeiros de maridos que elas não amavam ou que elas até odiavam. O trono é um lugar completamente distinto de todos os outros que se possam ocupar na vida e que obriga a atos especiais. Atos que noutras circunstâncias nunca seriam praticados, atos que noutra situação nunca seriam perdoados. Mas que a Coroa obriga a praticar e a perdoar."

"Eu queria ser uma mulher comum…" Disse Victoria, mostrando-se aprisionada dentro de uma condição que a limitava.

"As circunstâncias, infelizmente, são o que são. Se Vossa Majestade e William querem ser amantes eu posso ajudar a encobrir isso até onde for possível. Mas é impossível que você possa ser amante de William e ao mesmo tempo manter o vosso casamento como está. Para ser amante de William o casamento tem de ser consumado e um herdeiro tem de ser produzido. Com sorte, bastaria que você se sujeitasse uma única vez ao Príncipe. Se você conceber um herdeiro ele ficará tão feliz que não irá procurar-vos mais. Talvez ele faça isso muitos meses depois do parto para produzir outra criança…E todos ficarão satisfeitos: a vossa família, o povo…E você poderá mais livremente ser amante de William."

"A perspetiva de vida que você me descreve é horrível…Eu não consigo ver isso como uma coisa natural."

"Mas você deve ver isso assim, ma'am. Esta é a vossa vida. Nós mulheres passamos por muitas coisas, ma'am, essa é só mais uma."

Fez-se silêncio entre as duas mulheres.

Emma voltou à mesma ideia:

"Majestade, a vida é bastante mais complexa e difícil do que um conto de fadas. E quando se é a Rainha tudo fica ainda mais difícil."

"Eu só queria casar com o homem que eu amo."

"Desculpe, ma'am, mas para isso teria sido mais fácil nunca ter casado com o Príncipe…"

"Por favor, Emma, você não vai acusar-me de ter abandonado William para casar com Albert! Eu não podia ter agido de modo diferente e ele mesmo recusou o meu amor e incentivou-me a casar com o Príncipe!" A rainha exclamou indignada.

"Desculpe, ma'am! Eu não quis dizer isso. Eu só quis dizer que enfrentar o mundo para casar com William antes do casamento teria sido menos difícil do que querer enfrentá-lo agora."

"Mas William é o homem que eu amo!"

"Você acha que eu casei com o homem que eu amava?" Emma perguntou olhando seriamente para a rainha.

"Eu não sei Emma…Eu nunca me questionei sobre isso…"

"Não. Eu não casei com o homem que eu amava." Disse Emma, como se recordasse algo triste.

"E quem era esse homem?" Victoria perguntou interessada.

Emma não esperava esta pergunta. Ela ficou uns segundos calada, olhando para a Rainha. Por fim ela respondeu:

"Foi há muito tempo atrás, ma'am…Não importa mais…"


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Perante o estado emocional da Rainha, Emma foi a casa de William.

Uma vez sentados em frente um do outro ela disse:

"A Rainha falou comigo. Ela está destroçada emocionalmente com a sua…sugestão."

"Eu sei. Eu lamento. O que é que você disse a ela?"

"Eu concordei com você. Eu não podia dizer-lhe algo diferente, isso só iria deixá-la confusa."

"Obrigado!"

"Eu lembrei-lhe que é impossível arrastar para sempre esta situação, pois um herdeiro e necessário, eu expliquei-lhe que ser rainha exige ações especiais, eu disse que ela não era a única mulher a sacrificar-se e a ter de se entregar a um homem quando ela ama outro…"

"Bons argumentos." Ele notou.

"Eu também acho que ela não pode manter o casamento como está, ela não pode adiar conceber um herdeiro indefinidamente… Mas eu senti tanta pena dela…"

"Eu sei que isto é difícil para ela, mas é melhor que ela passe por algum sacrifício agora, que lhe assegure um futuro mais confortável e valorizado, do que deixá-la satisfazer agora todos os desejos e vir a sofrer as consequências disso no futuro. Ela não pode abdicar, ela deve manter-se rainha e ser a mãe do futuro rei de Inglaterra. É isso que lhe dará estabilidade, estatuto, poder e meios de proteção."

"William, em parte você tem razão, mas, ao mesmo tempo…"

"Você já imaginou Victoria destituída do trono, e viúva?" Ele perguntou.

"William…"

"Você já imaginou a Inglaterra governada por Cumberland?" Ele fez nova pergunta. E depois ele acrescentou: "Pobre Victoria e pobres súbditos. E tudo por minha causa…Você acha que eu posso concordar com isso?"

Emma suspirou e disse:

"Eu só queria que você fosse feliz…"

"E você acha que eu seria mais feliz se eu casasse com Victoria do que se eu for apenas o amante…"

"Eu acho…"

"Eu seria mais feliz." Ele confessou, sorrindo ligeiramente. Um sorriso que revelava que ele entendia isso apenas como um sonho, algo que nunca poderia ser concretizado. Depois ele acrescentou: "Mas além da felicidade eu viveria com a culpa de ter tirado Victoria do trono e de ter tirado a Rainha aos súbditos." Houve uma pausa e depois ele lembrou: "Emma ela é a Rainha! Ela foi feita para reinar! É o destino dela!"

Existiram alguns segundos de silêncio entre eles e depois Emma disse:

"Talvez o destino seja apenas feito por nós…Se ela sente que quer deixar o trono e que ela quer casar com você, talvez seja esse o verdadeiro destino dela. E o seu!"

William ficou a olhar para Emma, enquanto ele analisava o que ela tinha acabado de dizer.

William e Emma diziam os dois a mesma coisa?

Seria aquele o melhor caminho?

Ela deveria fechar os olhos e abrir as pernas e esperar que Albert fizesse o que tinha de ser feito?

Victoria não conseguia conceber tal coisa! Mas, de facto, como é que ela podia produzir um herdeiro? E se ela ficasse grávida de Lord M como é que ela justificaria tal acontecimento? Ela teria de se deitar com Albert para poder justificar uma gravidez, mas para isso ela ainda tinha de ser virgem…

Ela precisava de falar com William novamente. Ela não conseguia estar nesta angústia sem falar com ele e ela teria de convencê-lo a mudar de opinião.

Ela escreveu uma nota que mandou Skerrett entregar com urgência:

"William, eu preciso de falar com você! É urgente!"

Para poder garantir maior privacidade para conversar com William e para disfarçar o facto de que ele tinha voltado ao palácio no dia seguinte ao de uma reunião que não tinha acontecido, a rainha pediu a Emma que quando Lord M chegasse, ela o encaminhasse para o pavilhão do jardim, onde Victoria o esperaria.

Emma aproveitou para informar a rainha de que Harriet também já era conhecedora do que realmente se passava entre ambos.

Victoria pediu que as duas mulheres permanecessem nas imediações do pavilhão e que os avisassem, se mais alguém se aproximasse daquela zona do jardim.

Ele entrou no pavilhão enquanto retirava o chapéu da cabeça.

Victoria estava de costas para a entrada e virou-se quando ouviu os passos dele.

"William!"

"Victoria…"

Fez-se silêncio.

"Eu fiquei muito angustiada com tudo o que você disse…" Ela começou.

"Eu peço perdão, mas eu tinha de dizer aquilo que eu disse. A minha consciência ditava que eu dissesse isso." Ele justificou pousando o chapéu sobre o banco de pedra ali ao lado.

Ela caminhou até junto dele e agarrou-lhe nas mãos.

"William, eu reconheço a sensatez do que você disse e agradeço a tentativa de me proteger no futuro… Mas… Eu não serei capaz de fazer isso…"

Ele suspirou e notou:

"Você deve ser a única rainha que se recusou deliberadamente a consumar o casamento. Com algumas isso não aconteceu porque os respetivos maridos eram incapazes de o fazer…"

"Eu tenho um propósito forte! Eu amo você!"

Ele fechou os olhos e depois sorriu ligeiramente. De seguida ele disse:

"Todos os monarcas que tiveram amantes, homens ou mulheres, nunca se recusaram a dar um herdeiro ao cônjuge e ao reino. Quando se é rei há deveres que estão para além dos desejos pessoais. E quando uma mulher quer ter um amante ela tem de dar primeiro um herdeiro ao marido. Eu sou o amante…"

"Eu quero que você seja o meu primeiro e único homem." Ela declarou num tom que implorava.

Ele foi tocado pela declaração dela e disse:

"Você é maravilhosa! Eu sou um homem com tanta sorte e eu sinto-me tão honrado por ter o vosso amor… Mas nas nossas circunstâncias de vida, infelizmente, as coisas têm de ser diferentes daquilo que seria desejável. Nós não somos pessoas comuns, você é a Rainha e eu sou o Primeiro Ministro…"

"Albert tentou obrigar-me a fazer isso! Eu odiei…" Ela lembrou.

"Contudo, ele não fez isso. E essa tentativa só aconteceu porque ele estava bêbedo, e ele pediu desculpa… Agora será diferente."

"Mas eu amo você e eu só quero entregar-me a você."

"A culpa é minha! Eu não devia ter cedido, nós não nos devíamos ter beijado naquela noite no terraço em Windsor…" Disse ele mostrando-se culpado.

"Não se culpe, ninguém tem culpa…O que existe entre nós é a coisa mais bela que existe!"

Ele apertou as mãos dela e disse:

"Victoria! Você é a melhor coisa da minha vida! Mas esses beijos, nessa noite, desencadearam todo o resto. Isso criou esperanças e ilusões na sua cabeça sobre o futuro. E depois eu permiti que você fosse a Brocket Hall porque eu queria ter você comigo, mas é claro que você ia querer mais, e mais… Eu devia ter falado com você mais cedo sobre todos os problemas que se nos colocam…Mas eu não queria falar nisso e estragar o idílio…Eu deixei as coisas evoluírem…"

"Eu também não queria falar nisso…" Ela concordou.

"Mas agora é preciso falar nesse assunto. E você sempre me ouviu. Victoria…Você tem de me ouvir também agora. Você não tem de se entregar a Albert hoje, nem amanhã… Mas você tem de ponderar sobre essa possibilidade."

Ela interrompeu o discurso dele que levava sempre à mesma ideia:

"William! Não renuncie ao amor quando você finalmente o encontrou. Deixe-me pedir a anulação do casamento…"

Ele respirou fundo. Ele adorou o que ela tinha dito, mas ele não podia ceder perante as insistências dela.

"Você é teimoso, Lord M!" Ela notou.

"Eu amo você!"

"Eu descobri que você tem um defeito, você é teimoso!" Ela voltou a notar, agora num tom quase humorístico.

"Imagine a quantidade de defeitos que você iria descobrir em mim se você casasse comigo."

Ela quase riu.

William sentou-se no banco de pedra, mantendo as mãos dele nas mãos de Victoria e levando-a a sentar-se ao lado dele. Então ele disse:

"Antes desse ato com o Príncipe, você já experimentou várias formas de como pode ser bom, você sabe como é bom…O desconforto que poderá existir será mais facilmente superado, porque você sabe como isso pode ser auxiliado…"

"Você esteve a preparar-me para isso e eu não sabia?" Ela perguntou.

Ele assumiu:

"Também…Você sabe o que é amor, paixão, entrega…Isso será apenas o cumprimento de um dever."

O que é que ele estava a dizer? Ele devia ter enlouquecido de vez. Melbourne pensou.

"Ele não vai fazer como você faria…" Ela disse com um ar de preocupação e de tristeza.

William sentiu uma dor no peito.

Ele abraçou Victoria e apertou-a com força contra ele.

Aquela preocupação dela era aflitiva e o que ela lhe dizia era desconcertante e elogioso, também.

"Você não se importa que eu faça isso com outro homem?" Ela perguntou.

Ele afastou-se um pouco, olhou para ela uns segundos e fez outra pergunta:

"Você acha que eu poderia não me importar?" E depois ele continuou: "Eu passaria por isso encharcado em álcool…"

Ele voltou a apertá-la contra ele.

Houve um silêncio de alguns segundos. Depois ele disse:

"Se isso acontecer eu sei que será apenas um ato sem significado. Você sabe que eu estou aqui. Eu estarei sempre aqui para você. Pelo menos enquanto eu puder… Se você for lá e fizer o que tem de ser feito, eu compreendo."

Compreendia, sinceramente ele compreendia, mas ele não sabia como ele iria gerir isso emocionalmente. Como é que ele aguentaria isso?

"Vai demorar pouco, eu quase aposto. Ele vai acabar rápido…" William informou-a.

Ela levantou a cabeça do peito dele para poder olhá-lo e perguntou:

"Como é que você sabe?"

"Porque quando um homem é inexperiente como o Príncipe, normalmente chega ao fim muito depressa…Você entende?"

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Majestade!" Emma chamou da entrada.

Eles afastaram-se um do outro e colocaram-se de pé imediatamente.

"Eu peço desculpa por interromper, mas o seu tio Leopold…"

"O que aconteceu com ele?" A Rainha perguntou.

"Ele chegou ao palácio, ma'am. Um lacaio acabou de me trazer essa informação…"

"O quê?" Victoria perguntou surpreendida.

"É melhor eu ir embora, e você deve voltar para o palácio." Disse Melbourne.

Victoria movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Emma afastou-se para lhes dar privacidade na despedida.

William beijou a boca de Victoria e disse:

"Eu amo você!"

"Eu sei, eu também amo você, mais do que qualquer outra coisa." Ela reafirmou.

"Pense no que nós falámos." Ele pediu.

Embora não concordasse, Victoria movimentou a cabeça de modo afirmativo.

William saiu do pavilhão ajeitando o chapéu na cabeça e Victoria regressou ao palácio.

"Tio Leopold! Eu não esperava a vossa visita… Eu estava no jardim…" Disse Victoria ao entrar na sala, num tom que mostrava que ela não estava agradada com esta visita.

"Minha querida sobrinha! Eu decidi fazer uma surpresa!" Leopold explicou enquanto beijava Victoria.

"Desculpe, mas eu preferia que você tivesse avisado com antecedência… Eu poderia ter preparado a sua vinda…"

"Oh, Victoria, o seu tio não precisa de avisar quando ele vem nos ver. Ele é como um pai para você…" A duquesa disse em tom de repreensão.

"Como a sua mãe me escreveu dizendo que você e Albert não poderiam aceitar o meu convite para irem à Bélgica eu resolvi que eu viria… Eu senti muito a falta de todos vocês." Leopold justificou.

"Tio Leopold! Que felicidade tê-lo aqui!" Albert exclamou enquanto entrava na sala.

"Albert, meu filho! Você é como um filho para mim, você sabe…" Disse Leopold feliz, enquanto abraçava Albert.

"O tio Leopold é sempre bem-vindo aqui em casa! Você pode ficar o tempo que quiser." Albert afirmou com convicção.

Victoria poderia explodir de raiva neste momento. Não, o tio Leopold não era bem-vindo aqui e não poderia ficar o tempo que quisesse! E como é que Albert se atrevia a falar do palácio como se fosse a casa dele? Esta era a casa dela!

"E eu estava ansioso para saber se já temos novidades…" Leopold perguntou virando-se para Victoria.

"Novidades?" Ela perguntou inquieta.

"Um herdeiro! Eu pensei que um pequeno Coburgo poderia já estar a caminho e nenhum de vocês me tinha escrito ainda para contar a feliz notícia."

"Não, tio. Ainda não há um herdeiro a caminho." Victoria informou.

"Tenho a certeza que isso não se deve à falta de tentativas de Albert…Não é, meu querido sobrinho?"

O tio Leopold podia ser tão desagradável!

Victoria e Albert ficaram embaraçados e nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer nada.

Albert limitou-se a sorrir.

"Minha querida irmã, nós temos de falar sobre um assunto muito sério." Disse Leopold para a duquesa de kent quando ambos puderam ficar sozinhos.

"O que aconteceu? Você deixa-me preocupada."

"E é para estar!"

"O quê?"

"Nós precisamos de falar num local onde não sejamos ouvidos…" Ele pediu.

"No jardim…" A duquesa sugeriu.

"Como mãe da Rainha você vai ter de assumir um papel muito importante." O rei dos belgas informou enquanto passeava pelo jardim ao lado da irmã.

"Do que é que você está a falar, Leopold?"

"Dos deveres da sua filha como Rainha. Victoria tem-se recusado a cumprir o seu mais importante dever para com a Coroa de Inglaterra, e como mulher e mãe você tem de interferir e convencê-la a fazer o que ela deve."

"De que deveres é que você fala?"

"Do maior de todos. Produzir um herdeiro."

"O quê? Victoria tem-se recusado a…Isso, o que você diz."

"Ela não só se tem recusado, como o casamento dela com Albert ainda não foi consumado."

"O quê? Eu não acredito!"

"Pois pode acreditar. Infelizmente, é verdade. O pobre Albert escreveu-me para me contar a infelicidade em que ele está…"

"Mas quando você chegou você perguntou se havia novidades…" A duquesa notou, mostrando-se confusa.

"Eu estava a representar. Eu tenho de fingir que eu não sei o que se passa e com isso eu ainda faço pressão para que as coisas avancem."

"Mas porquê essa recusa?"

"Pois…A razão…Albert diz que ela tem medo de ficar à espera de uma criança…Porque tem medo do parto e das consequências…" Leopold explicou.

"Oh, meu Deus, como é que ela pode recusar tal coisa?"

"De facto, uma mulher que não quer ter filhos…Você acha normal? E ela é a Rainha! Ela não pode impedir isso!"

"Mas o que é que eu posso fazer?" A duquesa perguntou sem entender.

"Você deve falar com ela. Como mãe e como mulher você deve mostrar-lhe como ela está errada, como essa é a função dela e como ela deve conceber um herdeiro."

"Victoria nunca me ouviu! Você acha que ela vai ouvir-me agora?"

"Você tem de tentar, e é bom que você tenha sucesso."

"E como é que eu justifico o facto de saber o que se passa?"

"Você diz que foi Albert quem vos contou porque estava muito preocupado. Por enquanto é melhor eu continuar a fingir que eu não sei de nada."

Novo passeio de carruagem com Albert depois do pequeno-almoço.

Era preciso manter as aparências, mais ainda agora que o tio Leopold estava no palácio.

A perspetiva de vida de Victoria estava cada vez mais desanimadora. Como se não bastassem os problemas que já existiam, agora ainda tinha aparecido o tio Leopold para espiar o que acontecia, para dar opiniões que ninguém pediu e para fazer perguntas embaraçosas.

William estava no Parlamento. No seu escritório, ele conversava com Palmerston.

Repentinamente ouviu-se uma confusão no corredor. Passos e vozes que falavam alto. Um barulho que se tornava cada vez mais elevado.

"A Rainha! A Rainha!" Alguém gritou lá fora num tom de alarme.

William levantou-se da secretária com a intenção de correr para a porta, mas mesmo antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, um dos funcionários do Parlamento abriu a porta e informou:

"A Rainha foi alvejada!"

Ele sentiu um aperto forte no estômago e correu para o personagem na porta e perguntou:

"O quê? O que aconteceu? Onde está Her Majesty?"

"Ela foi alvejada enquanto passeava com o Príncipe, em uma carruagem aberta no Mall…"

"Mas ela está ferida? Onde é que ela está?" Melbourne perguntou à beira de esbofetear o homem se ele não lhe desse a ele as informações todas de que ele precisava, e rápido.

"Eu não sei como está a Rainha, mas dizem que ela foi levada de volta para o palácio."

William agarrou rapidamente o casaco que vestiu, e saiu quase a correr deixando Palmerston e o homem sozinhos.

"Melbourne! Você já sabe?" Wellington perguntou quando se cruzou com ele na sala de entrada e viu como ele ia inquieto.

"Sim, eu já sei, eu vou agora para o palácio. O duque sabe qual é o grau de gravidade da situação?" William perguntou.

"Não, eu não sei…"

Melbourne continuou o seu percurso para a saída não olhando mais para o velho Marechal.

Ele precisava de um cavalo! Ele tinha vindo a pé para o parlamento, mas ele precisava de chegar rapidamente ao palácio.

Um homem de aspeto nobre passava na frente dele montando um cavalo portentoso.

"Senhor!" Melbourne chamou.

O homem parou perante a aparição do Primeiro-Ministro.

Ele dirigiu-se até ao cavaleiro e disse:

"Eu lamento interromper o seu passeio, mas eu preciso do seu cavalo com urgência. É a vida da Rainha que está em perigo."

Perante a justificação e meio confuso o homem desceu do cavalo dizendo:

"Claro…Senhor…"

William montou o cavalo rapidamente enquanto dizia:

"Este é um serviço que o senhor presta à Coroa de Inglaterra e pelo qual eu garanto que será recompensado!"

O homem ficou a ver o Primeiro Ministro afastar-se a galope, sem perceber quando iria recuperar o cavalo.

"Mataram a Rainha!" Um miúdo gritou numa rua.

O coração de William caiu! Ele não podia acreditar que isso fosse verdade. Ele não podia perdê-la! Com certeza isto era apenas um boato como tantos outros. As pessoas tinham sempre tendência para exagerar. Ninguém sabia o que realmente se passava com Victoria…

Emma estava numa das janelas do palácio. Ela enviara um bilhete para a casa de William para avisar sobre o que tinha acontecido e com certeza ele viria rapidamente…Bem, ele podia não estar em casa. Mas, com certeza, a notícia sobre o que tinha acontecido já se tinha espalhado pela cidade…

Aí estava ele! A desmontar do cavalo e a apressar-se para a entrada do palácio.

Emma correu para o corredor ao encontro dele.

"William!"

"Emma! Como está a Rainha?" Ele perguntou com visível aflição.

"Ela está bem! Não se preocupe." Ela foi rápida na resposta.

Uma sensação de alívio desceu por ele, perante as palavras de Emma.

"Mas ela está ferida?"

"Não. O Príncipe salvou-a."

O Príncipe tinha salvo Victoria? Para alguma coisa aquele garoto tinha de servir. No entanto, ele não podia deixar de sentir algum ciúme pelo facto de ter sido Albert e não ele a proteger Victoria. Por uns segundos, William imaginou que o Príncipe tinha sido alvejado em vez de Victoria. Seria uma boa forma de se livrarem dele.

"E o Príncipe foi ferido?" Ele perguntou.

"Não. As balas não atingiram nem a Rainha nem o Príncipe."

"Eu preciso de vê-la!" Ele pediu ansioso.

"Agora não, William!"

"Ela não está ferida, mas ela precisa de mim. Atentaram contra a vida dela." Ele insistiu.

"Eu sei William, mas você não pode ir lá agora. Neste momento ela está no quarto, deitada na cama e o médico está a examiná-la. A duquesa, o rei Leopold e o Príncipe estão lá nos aposentos dela também…"

"Eu sou aquele que deveria estar lá…" Ele notou, mostrando-se prisioneiro da sua condição de Primeiro-Ministro e de amante.

"Eu juro que ela está bem, você não vai colocar a situação de ambos em risco indo lá agora…A rapidez com que você chegou até aqui, o seu estado de nervosismo e a sua elevada preocupação vão ser notados."

Ele engoliu. As palavras de Emma eram sábias.

"William você ainda está um pouco descontrolado e isso nota-se. Antes de aparecer perante outras pessoas você tem de esperar um pouco e de se acalmar."

"Eu tenho feito muitas coisas ultimamente que só quem está descontrolado faz…"

"Não, quem está apaixonado!" Ela corrigiu.

William sorriu ligeiramente.

Emma convenceu William a esperar algum tempo numa sala do palácio, com a promessa de que ela iria discretamente informar a Rainha de que ele estava ali, o que ajudaria a tranquilizá-la. Depois, e quando estivesse mais calmo, ele poderia falar com o Príncipe e com o médico para saber como a Rainha estava, como um verdadeiro Primeiro-Ministro deveria fazer. Emma prometeu ainda que lhe conseguiria um encontro a sós com Victoria para que eles pudessem ver-se e conversar em privado.

Passado algum tempo, que Melbourne considerou uma eternidade, o Príncipe e o Dr. Clark entraram na sala onde ele estava. Emma tinha-lhes dito que o Primeiro-Ministro tinha chegado ao palácio havia pouco tempo e que gostaria de se informar sobre o estado de saúde da Rainha.

"Lord Melbourne!" Albert exclamou.

"Vossa Alteza!"

"Há algum tempo que não nos encontrávamos…" O Príncipe notou.

"É verdade…" Melbourne concordou e depois ele acrescentou: "Eu não poderia deixar de vir saber qual é o estado de saúde de Her Majesty."

"A Rainha está bem. Eu salvei a vida dela, desviando-a da mira do assassino."

William notou como Albert tinha a necessidade de afirmar que tinha sido ele a salvar a vida de Victoria.

"Como é que tudo aconteceu?" O Primeiro-Ministro perguntou interessado

"Nós íamos na carruagem ao longo do Mall, as pessoas acenavam como sempre, mas, repentinamente, eu vi um homem na berma da estrada que apontava uma arma para a Rainha. Então eu agi rapidamente, fazendo Victoria deitar-se no fundo da carruagem e deitando-me sobre ela para a proteger. Por isso os tiros não nos atingiram."

O Príncipe deitado sobre Victoria! Ele não devia tocar-lhe nem com um dedo! Melbourne pensou.

"E já se sabe quem é o atirador?" William perguntou.

"O homem foi preso e será identificado. Até agora a identidade do sujeito ainda não nos chegou." Albert respondeu.

"Será bom reforçar a guarda nesses passeios de carruagem e eles não devem efetuar-se em dias regulares pois isso possibilita a preparação deste tipo de ações." Melbourne tentou aconselhar, mas ele próprio notou como o seu tom de voz era igual ao de alguém que dava ordens.

"Já estamos providenciando para que assim seja feito." O Príncipe informou.

"E o Dr. Clark, que relatório nos pode fazer sobre a saúde de Her Majesty?" Melbourne perguntou, olhando para o velho médico.

"Oh, Sua Majestade parece perfeitamente bem. Ela não foi ferida graças à destreza de His Highness e embora ela tivesse as pulsações muito aceleradas quando chegou ao palácio depois elas normalizaram. Eu apenas recomendei repouso absoluto até amanhã." Explicou o médico.

"Entendo. Mas conhecendo Her Majesty como todos conhecemos eu não sei se ela se irá manter em repouso…" Melbourne notou.

"Ela vai, eu insisti, e as visitas estão proibidas, exceto as entradas dos criados que têm de servir Her Majesty, claro." O médico informou.

"Claro…" Melbourne concordou, percebendo que ele não poderia ver Victoria com o conhecimento dos dois homens.

Então ele concluiu:

"Bem, então uma vez que os senhores me garantem que Her Majesty está bem eu fico mais tranquilo e eu vou voltar para casa. Peço a Vossa Alteza que transmita à Rainha que eu estive aqui e que desejo uma recuperação rápida de tamanho susto."

"Com certeza, Lord Melbourne, eu transmitirei as suas palavras." Albert garantiu.

"Uma boa noite, então. Dr. Clark, Vossa Alteza…"

"Boa noite, Lord Melbourne." O Príncipe e o médico despediram-se do Primeiro-Ministro que saiu da sala.

"Eu falei com a Rainha e informei-a de que você estava aqui e que queria vê-la. Eu disse também que você iria falar com o Príncipe e com o médico sobre o estado de saúde dela." Disse Emma, quando ela e William se voltaram a encontrar no corredor.

"Obrigado Emma, mas quando é que eu poderei ver a Rainha?" Melbourne perguntou ansioso. "O médico proibiu as visitas."

"Você só poderá ir ver a Rainha à noite, depois que forem dadas ordens para que mais ninguém entre no quarto para que ela possa descansar até amanhã de manhã. Eu aconselho você a ir embora e voltar apenas por volta da meia-noite. Você sabe como ela dorme sempre tarde…Você deve entrar pela ala dos aposentos dos cortesãos. Você dirá aos guardas que veio para falar comigo. Quando alguém me chamar eu levarei você até aos aposentos da rainha para cobrir a sua presença."

"Muito bem. Você é uma ótima estratega! Você não quer ser meu secretário de estado para a guerra ou para os negócios estrangeiros? Você iria lidar muito bem com a pasta do Afeganistão."

Emma riu e disse:

"Acho que nem Russell, nem Pamerston nos perdoariam essa substituição."

"Bem, então agora eu vou saber qual é a identidade do sujeito que atentou contra a vida da Rainha. Até logo e obrigada!" Ele concluiu.

"Até logo, William!"

Por volta da meia-noite Melbourne voltou e fez o que Emma tinha delineado.

"De quanto tempo é que você acha que precisa?" Ela perguntou quando se encaminhavam para os aposentos da Rainha.

"Eu não sei…"

"Duas horas. Eu dou-vos duas horas para poderem conversar. Depois eu estarei aqui de novo para levar você para a saída."

"E você não vai dormir?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"As minhas insónias nunca me deixam dormir antes de 3h da manhã…"

Melbourne entrou nos aposentos da Rainha e rodou a chave na fechadura. Ninguém podia entrar repentinamente. Ele não podia ser descoberto ali.

Depois ele caminhou até ao quarto.

Sentada na cama, de camisa de dormir e com o cabelo caído pelos ombros, Victoria viu a porta do quarto ser aberta.

Depois de uma espera de algumas horas, William surgiu por trás da porta. Ela passava a vida à espera dele.

O peito dela encheu, por vê-lo ali. Com a preocupação estampada no rosto dele, a esta hora da noite, no quarto dela, onde ele nunca tinha estado. Isto era mágico, um sonho tornado realidade. Quantas noites ela tinha desejado que ele surgisse no quarto dela e quantas vezes ela tinha imaginado que eles dormiam juntos naquela cama…E que eles faziam outras coisas enquanto estavam acordados…

"Victoria…" Ele pronunciou num tom que dizia que ele ficara aflito por causa dela e que ele gostaria de ter chegado ali mais cedo. Se ele pudesse.

Ela reparou no lenço verde que ele trazia ao pescoço e que combinava maravilhosamente com os olhos dele. Victoria estendeu a mão direita por cima da cama e disse num tom que o chamava para junto dela:

"William…"

Ele caminhou até à cama. Ele nunca tinha entrado no quarto dela antes e ele sabia que ele não devia estar ali. Mas ele estava ali, de facto, agora, e eles estavam os dois sozinhos.

William sentou-se na beira cama e, instintivamente, eles abraçaram-se.

"Meu amor…" Foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu pronunciar enquanto abraçava as costas dela com o braço direito e segurava a cabeça dela junto do peito dele com a mão esquerda, fechando os olhos.

Agora ele podia finalmente tocá-la e protegê-la.

Sentir o corpo vivo dela entre os braços dele tinha agora um significado ainda mais profundo. Se o atentado tivesse sido bem-sucedido ele nunca mais poderia segurar ela assim.

Victoria sentiu que era tão reconfortante tê-lo ali e permanecer apertada nos braços dele.

Eles ficaram abraçados durante algum tempo.

"Você veio ver-me…" Notou Victoria.

Então ele afastou-se um pouco para poder olhar para ela e disse:

"Claro que eu vim ver-vos. Eu estava angustiado por não poder chegar aqui antes. Você está bem?"

"Eu estou ótima! Mas eu amo que você tenha vindo."

"E como eu poderia não vir?" Ele perguntou, observando cada pormenor do rosto dela. Era bom que ele observasse todos os milímetros daquele rosto porque hoje ele podia ter sido privado daquela visão. Os olhos, as sobrancelhas, o nariz, os lábios…

Ele era sempre um homem lindo! Vestido de forma mais formal, mais descontraído, em robe ou nu, mas a luz das velas que neste momento embatia no rosto dele dava a ele uma beleza adicional. Ela queria tanto que ele ficasse ali! Ela queria que ele se metesse naquela cama e passasse a noite com ela…

"Eu só preciso de você comigo… Nada mais importa…" Disse Victoria, baixo e lentamente, a poucos centímetros do rosto dele.

Ele beijou-a nos lábios suavemente.

Isso só acendeu a chama!

As mãos dela circundaram os ombros e o pescoço dele com urgência e ela beijou-o com determinação, mostrando claramente o desejo que ela sentia por ele.

Ele percebeu que ela estava realmente bem. Ela estava muito bem! Ela só precisava dele…

Ele correspondeu à ânsia dela em devorá-lo.

Eles abraçaram-se e beijaram-se vorazmente.

Ele não podia perder aquela mulher! Ele não podia. E hoje ele podia tê-la perdido.

William avançou mais para cima da cama, as mãos dele percorrendo o corpo dela e a boca dele beijando-a com sofreguidão.

Repentinamente, ele parou de beijá-la e despiu o casaco que atirou para longe.

Victoria foi surpreendida pelo gesto, mas não se manifestou e agiu em consonância. Ela aproveitou a disponibilidade visível nele para desatar e retirar o lenço que ele tinha no pescoço.

Com a colaboração dele, o colete foi desabotoado e retirado.

Eles pararam por um momento para olhar um para o outro.

Victoria aproximou-se de William devagar e beijou o centro do pescoço dele, exposto na abertura da camisa. O nariz dela passou por baixo do queixo dele sentindo o cheiro que a transportava para casa.

De joelhos sobre a cama, ele beijou-a de novo na boca, enquanto ela puxou a parte de trás da camisa dele de dentro das calças.

As mãos dela tocaram a pele das costas dele. Todo um território que só a ela pertencia.

Ele puxou a camisa de dormir dela para cima.

Victoria aliviou o peso do corpo para que a camisa subisse acima da cintura.

William meteu as mãos por dentro da camisa de dormir dela.

Agora ele podia agarrar o corpo dela nu. As mãos dele percorreram o espaço entre a cintura e os seios. Os polegares dele suportaram os seios dela.

Sentindo os dedos dele na pele dela, Victoria depositou a testa sobre o ombro direito de William, numa languidez suspirante.

Ele firmou as costas dela com a mão esquerda e apalpou os seios dela com a mão direita enquanto a beijava na boca.

Ela agarrou os lados da camisa dele e com a disponibilidade dele, ela desnudou-o.

William agarrou as ancas dela com as duas mãos.

Victoria começou a desabotoar as calças dele.

Ele largou o corpo dela, colocou as pernas dele para fora da cama, e descalçou os sapatos e despiu as calças.

Ela esperou ansiosa pela conclusão daquela tarefa.

William regressou para a frente de Victoria.

Eles olharam um para o outro durante uns segundos, com a respiração de ambos acelerada e audível. Ele estava nu na cama dela. O que é que eles estavam a fazer? A pergunta passou pelo cérebro de ambos.

Ela passou a mão direta pelo peito dele em sentido ascendente, rodeando depois o pescoço.

Ele abraçou-a e beijou-a apaixonadamente.

William puxou a camisa de dormir de Victoria mais para cima.

Ela levantou os braços e a camisa foi retirada.

Agora eles estavam ambos nus.

Ele começou a percorre o corpo dela com beijos. Maxilar, pescoço, peito…

A pressão dele sobre ela fê-la deitar sobre a cama com ele por cima ela.

Victoria fletiu os joelhos e abriu as pernas para que ele se encaixasse no meio delas. Ela queria-o lá!

A mão direita dele passou pela pele macia e aveludada da coxa esquerda dela, explorando a partir do joelho para cima.

O toque e o calor dos dedos dele deliciavam-na.

Depois a mão dele procurou entre as pernas dela. Ele adorava senti-la, fofa e macia.

Ela gemeu.

Ele estimulou-a durante algum tempo e rodeou repetidamente a entrada com os dedos.

A mão direita dele veio para cima e ele afastou o cabelo dela enquanto a beijava na boca.

Era confortável sentir do peso dele sobre ela e era altamente estimulante sentir o deslizar da pele nua dele sobre a pele nua dela.

As duas mãos dele desceram pelos lados do corpo dela e a boca dele desceu pelo centro dela.

As formas do corpo dela eram maravilhosas.

Ele beijou-a entre os seios.

"Oh, William…" Ela suspirou.

A língua dele rodeou a aréola do seio esquerdo.

Ela abriu a boca ligeiramente.

Ele sugou o seio dela.

As mãos dela entraram dentro do cabelo dele. Os dedos dela incentivavam-no a continuar.

"Ah, isto é tão bom…" Victoria manifestou.

Ele beijou o seio direito repetidas vezes.

Depois ele desceu. A barriga dela foi beijada e a língua dele rodeou o umbigo.

Victoria tinha os olhos fechados e as mãos estavam, agora, abertas sobre o colchão, em paralelo com a cabeça. A atenção sensorial dela estava concentrada no toque dele. Ela podia sentir o calor dos lábios dele no baixo ventre dela mesmo depois dele os ter retirado. Ela queria que ele descesse…

As mãos dele posicionaram-se na parte interior das coxas dela, mantendo-lhe as pernas abertas e a boca dele chegou lá entre as pernas dela.

Ela estava em chamas e o fluído que escorria dela demostrava-o. Sugar os seios dela tinha um efeito tremendo!

Ele lambeu os sulcos mais exteriores. Um e depois outro. Depois ele mordiscou ligeiramente os relevos mais almofadados.

Com as mãos firmes sobre a cama e os braços posicionados atrás das coxas dela, ele avançou sobre ela.

Essa ação fez com que ela fosse obrigada a levantar os pés do colchão e a dobrar os joelhos cada vez mais para trás.

Ele beijou-a na boca.

Victoria envolveu as costas de William com os braços enquanto sentia a masculinidade rígida dele movimentando-se sobre o baixo ventre dela. Ela pensou que talvez agora ele pudesse entrar dentro dela e ela pudesse saber como era…

Ela estava dobrada debaixo dele. Ela estava aprisionada e imóvel debaixo de uma fonte de prazer inesgotável, grande e pesada, que a excitava de forma esmagadora. As ancas dela estavam elevadas para cima e o sexo dela estava exposto a tudo o que ele quisesse fazer com ela.

Ele controlava todo o movimento sobre ela. Dedos e língua e friccionar o sexo de um no sexo do outro já não era suficiente para ele.

A pressão sobre a parte posterior da coxa esquerda dela foi aliviada quando ele usou a mão direita para apontar o seu membro viril entre as pernas dela.

Ela sentiu-o passar a ponta rígida e macia entre as saliências no meio das pernas dela, para cima e para baixo, procurando a entrada. Abrir as pernas à introdução dele era o ato de entrega absoluta que faltava.

Ele sentiu-se deslizando no fluído que tornava a pele externa dela escorregadia.

Hoje ela não precisava de perguntar. Ela sabia que era hoje que aconteceria.

Uma vez apontado, ele pressionou de novo as coxas dela para trás, com os braços, fazendo as ancas dela subirem mais um pouco.

Ela quisera tanto isto! Ela desejara tanto este momento! Mas agora que isto estava eminente ela sentia um misto de deslumbre e apreensão. Ela questionou-se se aquilo iria exigir dela mais do que ela poderia suportar, e se ela seria capaz de dar tudo o que ele solicitasse dela.

Ele tinha chegado a um ponto sem retorno. Agora ele só poderia seguir em frente.

Ela sentia aquela suavidade rígida que a pressionava lá...

Ele não sabia se Victoria seria mais ou menos fácil de desflorar.

Eles não deviam fazer isto. Mas a capacidade racional de ambos estava claramente desgastada pela passagem dos anos e pelos acontecimentos.

Ele só queria poder estar perto dela. Tão perto dela. Cada vez mais perto dela. Dentro dela…

Cuidadosamente, ele empurrou…

Ela sentiu um ardor resultante do atrito e da distensão provocados por um volume invasor.

Victoria abriu a boca e emitiu um gemido repentino e profundo contra a clavícula direita de William, enquanto os dedos dela apertavam os ombros dele. A primeira reação ao contacto penetrante de um membro masculino.

Este era um gemido que ele nunca lhe tinha ouvido antes. Um gemido que revelava o espanto, a dor e o prazer de uma mulher que é conquistada intimamente pela primeira vez. Um gemido que era também a libertação da tensão acumulada na espera por este momento.

Em reação, ele beijou-a na boca com avidez.

Se ele não fosse um homem experiente ele poderia ter-se vindo agora, com a sensação de estar a entrar dentro dela pela primeira vez e com o som do gemido dela.

"Você vai abrir para mim?" Ele perguntou próximo da boca dela, com uma voz profunda e sedutora, olhando nos olhos dela.

Ela não conseguiu responder. Ela apenas movimentou ligeiramente a cabeça em sentido afirmativo. O coração dela batia com muita força e a respiração estava muito acelerada. Ela podia ouvir o coração bater.

Agora tudo fazia sentido, tudo estava no caminho certo. Ele continuou devagarinho, apenas um pouco mais para tatear a reação dela, sentindo a maciez molhada e quente que o circundava e que o apertava dentro dela. Estava aqui agora a terra prometida, a possibilidade de desbravar um território virgem que lhe era desconhecido, mas que tinha sido moldado para ele pela natureza.

Ele estava a entrar dentro dela! Ela estava a senti-lo!

"O que é que você sente?" Ele perguntou, mostrando que se importava com ela.

Victoria piscou os olhos, engoliu e esforçou-se por responder:

"É… invasor… mas eu consigo recebê-lo…"

Ele recuou um pouco e Victoria sentiu agora um ardor diferente, à medida que o canal distendido voltava à posição inicial.

Depois, enquanto a beijava ternamente nos lábios, ele continuou empurrando para dentro, ganhando mais terreno dentro dela e com maior facilidade, pelo alívio da pressão seguido da força de novo imposta. Ela era tão apertada. A única virgem que ele tinha fodido tinha sido Caroline e essa memória era muito recuada.

Ela estava ofegante e expectante por cada milímetro seguinte que a distendia. À medida que ele avançava dentro dela, ela sentia as suas paredes internas a serem afastadas. Ela poderia dizer que aquilo era um pouco doloroso, mas era uma dor agradável. A sensação de intrusão era avassaladora. E parecia que o enchimento lhe diminuía a capacidade de respirar.

Ele sentia a ansiedade dela, expressa na respiração e nos gemidos que ela produzia. Talvez também expressa em alguma da resistência com que ele se deparava lá em baixo.

"Está tudo bem…você vai controlar tudo melhor depois…" Disse ele no ouvido direito dela para a tranquilizar.

Depois ele acrescentou um beijo suave na têmpora.

Havia um carinho extravasante naquele beijo. William era tão amoroso!

Os braços dele libertaram as coxas dela, permitindo que ela assentasse os pés sobre o colchão.

Ela não sabia quanto dele já tinha entrado dentro dela, mas parecia ser muito. Ele estava dentro dela! Finalmente! Finalmente!

Ele permaneceu imóvel, enterrado dentro dela. Parecia não ser possível avançar além daquele ponto. Ela não o levaria completamente hoje. Ela precisava de tempo para se adaptar. A tensão da primeira experiência não a deixaria distender mais para integrá-lo totalmente.

Ele apreciou o momento. Percecionando o corpo nu debaixo dele, ele observou o rosto dela que mostrava a ansiedade e o deslumbre pelo momento. Ele sentiu-se bem dentro dela. O momento mais esperado, o local que lhe estava vedado, era dele agora. O ciúme do Príncipe e o medo de perdê-la tinham-no conduzido à rendição.

"Isto é demasiado para você?" Ele perguntou.

"Não…Eu estou… cheia de você, mas… é bom…" Ela descreveu ofegante.

Isto era tão excitante para ele. Ela estava cheia dele!

William recuou outra vez e depois avançou novamente.

O ardor foi sentido de novo por Victoria, agora mais intensamente.

Mas logo de seguida, ele começou a mover as ancas repetidamente, para trás e para a frente, e o ardor acabou por desaparecer perante o aumento da lubrificação e da dilatação.

"Você é a paixão da minha vida…" Ele declarou entre gemidos.

Oh, ele estava alojado dentro dela. Comprido, grosso e macio. Pulsante de vida dentro dela. Ele estava lá! Ele era dela e ela era dele. Ele fazia parte dela e ela estava integrada nele. A sensação de estiramento era enlouquecedora.

"Eu amo você!" Victoria exclamou.

O som dos gemidos que ela produzia e a expressão deliciada dela eram maravilhosos de ouvir e contemplar. Ele tinha imensa vontade de bater as ancas contra ela com mais força, mas ele tinha de se conter um pouco pelo receio de poder magoá-la.

Victoria desceu as mãos ao longo das costas de William. As mãos delas desceram um pouco mais e ela sentiu as nádegas dele. Redondas, firmes e macias. Ela nunca tinha passado as mãos por aquele local antes. Isto era excitante e ela podia acompanhar com as mãos os movimentos ritmados que o faziam entrar dentro dela, uma e outra vez.

Tudo isto era tão perfeito, tão adequado. Isto era tão certo e tão esmagador. Havia vida dentro dela, a vida dele dentro dela. Mesmo que doesse um pouco ela só podia gemer de prazer continuamente.

Ele queria que ela gemesse mais e mais e mais… Quanto mais ela gemia mais excitado ele ficava. E isso era a prova de que ela estava a sentir prazer. Um prazer propiciado por ele.

Victoria notou como os gemidos repetidos dele, emanados ao mesmo ritmo em que ele entrava e saía de dentro dela, produziam o mesmo som raspado como quando ele falava com ela. Isto era tão excitante!

Ele não queria deixar o contacto com aquela superfície interior, molhada e quente, que o pressionava. Ele só queria fodê-la! Agora ele podia fodê-la!

O prazer estava a ser construído dentro dela. Ela podia sentir como progredia. Ela estava muito quente e a pele começava a transpirar, mas ela podia sentir como ele estava ainda mais quente do que ela e como o cheiro dele era muito mais intenso agora que ele estava esforçando-se.

A espiral de prazer entrou num ponto alto, mas não progrediu mais. Ela ficou presa num limbo, expectante para que atingisse o auge. Um degrau torturante que ela precisava de superar.

"Oh, William!" Ela exclamou.

As ancas dela moveram-se de encontro a ele, procurando por mais e mais. Mais enchimento, mais velocidade e mais prazer.

"Por favor, por favor…Eu preciso de mais…" Ela pediu.

Ele aumentou a velocidade de embate.

O prazer disparou dentro dela! Ela alcançou o zénite!

As paredes internas dela contraíram-se sobre ele repetidamente.

"Oh, meu Deus! William!"

Não, isto não era igual a nada do que eles tinham feito antes! Isto era melhor do que tudo! Era muito mais intenso! Era produzido no âmago e propagava-se de dentro para fora. Parecia o mesmo das vezes anteriores, mas não era a mesma coisa. Agora ela sabia o significado do que ele lhe tinha explicado. Ela queria chorar e rir neste momento. Ela estava superada pela emoção! Ela tinha sido atirada para fora dela própria! As lágrimas correram a partir dos cantos dos olhos de Victoria e desceram pelas têmporas dela.

"Eu amo você! Eu amo!" Ela exclamou entre respirações.

Repentinamente, ele saiu de dentro dela. Ela não esperava esta rapidez, mas ela percebeu o objetivo. Ela gostaria que ele tivesse estado lá mais tempo, para ela poder senti-lo e apertá-lo, mas ela sabia que ele estava a tomar medidas de segurança.

Foi muito rápido. Assim que ele saiu de dentro dela, colocando-se de joelhos sobre a cama, ele esvaziou-se em êxtase.

Victoria apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos para perceber o que se passava.

O fluído branco caiu sobre a barriga dela e sobre o lençol. Não foi possível evitar as manchas sobre o lençol que deixavam provas. Mas essas provas seriam apagadas por serviçais fiéis…

Extenuado pelo prazer, ele caiu sobre ela, colocando o corpo de novo entre as pernas dela.

William beijou a testa, a face, a boca, o maxilar e o pescoço de Victoria, enquanto ela enlaçava com os braços as costas dele.

Quando ele atingiu com a boca o ombro esquerdo dela, ele percebeu que estava em lágrimas.

"Isto é maravilhoso! Você é maravilhoso!" Ela exclamou.

Ele manteve-se assim, confortável entre as pernas dela e, enquanto lhe afastava uma madeixa de cabelo transpirado do rosto e a olhava com os olhos vidrados de lágrimas, ele disse ainda ofegante:

"Você é que é maravilhosa! O meu bem mais precioso!"


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Victoria estava deitada de barriga para baixo, com a cabeça virada para o seu lado esquerdo, para poder olhar William, e tinha as mãos sobre a almofada, em paralelo com a cabeça.

Ele estava deitado sobre o seu lado esquerdo e observava-a atentamente.

A roupa da cama cobria-os apenas até à cintura.

"Você fez isto, Lord M." Ela constatou.

Ele percebeu a provocação dela e sorriu ligeiramente.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isto…" Disse ela, agarrando com a mão esquerda a mão esquerda dele, ali ao lado dela sobre a almofada.

"Você não sentiu?" Ele perguntou provocativamente.

Ela riu, colocou o rosto na almofada, escondendo-se ligeiramente, e disse:

"Eu senti…"

"Então é verdade!" Ele concluiu.

"Eu sinto-me tão feliz neste momento…" Ela disse devagar.

Ele sorriu, apertou a mão dela com força e trouxe-a aos lábios e beijou-a.

"Desculpe…" Ele pediu.

"Porquê?"

"Por magoar você…"

"Agora você apagou toda a mágoa…Você cedeu e fez o que eu mais desejava. Você foi o primeiro…"

Ele sorriu com um ar de satisfação e disse:

"Isto é o que eu queria fazer com você há anos. Isto é o meu sonho tornado realidade. Você é um sonho!"

Victoria rodou o corpo para poder ficar de frente com William.

Ele passou a mão direita pelo ombro e pelo braço esquerdo dela.

"Mas foi necessário que eu sofresse um atentado para você me… dar vida…" Ela constatou.

"Não me fale no atentado... Você não sabe o susto que eu apanhei. Eu tive tanto medo de perder você. Eu estava tão aflito enquanto eu não consegui chegar ao palácio e Emma me garantiu que você estava bem."

"Onde é que você estava quando soube o que tinha acontecido?"

"No parlamento. Eu quase roubei um cavalo para chegar até aqui."

"Você fez o quê?" Ela perguntou surpreendida e um pouco divertida.

Ele explicou:

"Eu estava a pé e para chegar mais rápido aqui eu pedi o cavalo de um homem que passava em frente do parlamento…" William parou subitamente quando uma ideia atingiu o cérebro dele e ele disse: "Eu lembrei-me agora que eu não sei o nome do homem…Eu esqueci-me de perguntar…Eu preciso de devolver o cavalo…"

Victoria riu perante o caricato da situação.

Depois, já seriamente, ela constatou:

"Se eu tivesse morrido nos nunca teríamos feito isto… Eu não saberia como era…"

William colocou a mão direita atrás do pescoço dela e o polegar dele movimentou-se em círculo ternamente abaixo da orelha esquerda dela. Então ele disse:

"Eu teria morrido de dor."

Ela colocou a mão esquerda sobre o peito dele e depois ela beijou-o na boca.

A pressão dela sobre ele fez com que ele ficasse quase deitado de costas sobre a cama.

Victoria avançou sobre ele, oferecendo-se, enquanto ele a envolvia com o braço direito nas costas nuas. A perna esquerda dela foi colocada entre as pernas de William e os seios dela arrastaram-se sobre o peito dele. Então ela disse, já com a respiração acelerada:

"Eu quero que você faça aquilo de novo…"

Ele estava a ficar estonteado com aquela atuação dela, mas ele devia controlar a situação. Ele rodou o corpo para coloca-la debaixo dele, dominando os gestos dela, e disse:

"Não esta noite…ma'am."

Ela riu perante a palavra "ma'am" neste momento.

"Porque não, Lord M?" Ela perguntou, vincando o final da frase e esfregando a parte interna das coxas pelo corpo dele.

"Porque isso iria magoar você. O seu corpo tem de recuperar desta primeira… intrusão. Depois nós podemos voltar a fazer isso."

"Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim de novo!"

Ele tinha-a nua nos braços dele, debaixo dele, a pele dela estava em contacto com a dele. Era tão tentador e tão fácil fazer aquilo de novo! Mas não, isso não iria ser bom para ela…Ele olhou para ela em profundidade e disse:

"Victoria…Não há nenhum local no mundo onde me sinta melhor do que dentro, de você. Eu também quero muito fazer isso, mas agora não iria ser agradável para você."

Ela abraçou-o e beijou o ombro direito dele.

Ele beijou a face direita dela.

"Eu preciso de ver as horas. Emma disse que viria aqui duas horas depois de eu ter chegado." Ele informou.

"Por favor, William…" Victoria reclamou frustrada.

"Você sabe que eu não posso ficar aqui até de manhã. Eu ficaria aqui para sempre, mas eu não posso…"

"Veja as horas, então…" Ela concordou.

Ele saiu de cima dela, levantou-se da cama e procurou o colete que estaria algures no chão, e em cujo bolso o relógio estava alojado.

Victoria deitou-se de lado, puxando a roupa da cama sobre os seios e observou-o a caminhar nu pelo quarto, de costas para ela. Uma bela visão!

"Emma estará aqui dentro de 20 minutos…" Ele informou, levantando os olhos do relógio e olhando para ela.

Victoria sentiu o vazio pesar, perante aquela perspetiva de um tempo tão curto até que ele tivesse de ir embora.

Ele notou que o rosto dela se transformou para uma expressão desanimada.

"Eu tenho de me vestir…" Disse ele, constando uma inevitabilidade.

Ela não disse nada.

Ele foi apanhando as peças de roupa espalhadas pelo chão e foi-se vestindo.

Depois ele sentou-se numa poltrona e calçou-se.

Agora apenas faltava vestir o casaco.

William caminhou até à cama e ajoelhou-se junto do móvel.

A mão direita dele enlaçou a mão esquerda dela.

"Porque é que você está sempre a ser arrancado de mim?" Victoria perguntou.

Ele não foi capaz de responder. A pergunta dela e a forma como tinha sido feita mostrava uma dor profunda pela separação constante.

Mantendo-se de joelhos, ele avançou o tronco sobre ela e beijou-a na boca, nunca largando a mão dela. Ele tentava compensá-la pela separação, com a intensidade e a profundidade do que acontecia entre ambos quando eles podiam estar juntos.

A mão direita dela envolveu o pescoço dele.

William cheirava tão bem! Ela queria que aquele cheiro permanecesse com ela!

Quando ele interrompeu o beijo, ele perguntou:

"Você está bem? Você precisa que eu faça alguma coisa antes de sair?"

"Eu estou bem. Eu estou maravilhada com você e eu estou saciada por você! Eu só não gosto que você tenha de ir embora…"

"Eu voltarei durante a manhã. Afinal, o Primeiro-Ministro tem de se informar sobre se Her Majesty passou bem a noite e se ela já estará recuperada do perigoso episódio de ontem…" Ele tentou brincar, para retirá-la da tristeza.

Ela sorriu.

"Você é a coisa mais perfeita que eu já vi e que eu já possui. Eu amo você." Ele declarou.

"Eu amo você, Lord M." Ela retribui sorrindo.

Ele olhou para ela alguns segundos e disse:

"Você não pode permitir que ninguém tenha acesso a estes lençóis. Você tem de pedir ajuda a Skerrett para destruí-los."

"Não se preocupe. Eu farei isso." Ela garantiu.

"Então eu vou agora. Sim?" Disse ele.

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele beijou os lábios dela e colocou-se de pé.

William agarrou o casaco, que vestiu. Depois ele sorriu e Victoria sorriu de volta para ele.

Ele saiu.

Melbourne regressou a casa.

Ele não conseguia dormir.

Eles tinham feito aquilo! Ele estava deliciado! O ato mais desejado e mais temido durante anos tinha sido concretizado. Ele estivera lá! Dentro dela. Ela era tão bem torneada, tão apetitosa e tão entusiasmada por tudo o que se relacionava com sexo… De facto, nesta idade, ela era aquilo de que ele mais precisava. Alguém que o fazia sentir jovem e viril. Quando ela gritava e estremecia de prazer debaixo dele era deslumbrante.

No fundo ele sabia que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que isto acontecesse. Houvera a previsão de que ela faria isso primeiro com o Príncipe, mas…Dificilmente isso se concretizaria.

Mas o que é que ele tinha feito com ela? Em que perigo é que ele a tinha acabado de colocar? Onde é que isto os levaria? E amanhã o que aconteceria? E no dia seguinte? Como é que eles iam manter uma relação de amantes? E se ela ficasse grávida?

Ele lembrou-se que lhe tinha pedido desculpa por tê-la magoado insistindo para que ela se entregasse a Albert, mas, de facto, ele estava a pedir desculpa por toda a dor que ela pudesse sofrer por causa dele, inclusive no futuro... Ela não tinha entendido isso. Mas era melhor assim.

Victoria não conseguia dormir agora. Ela estava cansada, mas ela não conseguia dormir. O dia tinha sido cheio de adrenalina. Primeiro ela quase tinha sido assassinada e agora ela quase tinha morrido de prazer! Tinham sido muitas emoções para uma mulher gerir num dia só. Mesmo para uma Rainha!

William era maravilhoso! Não havia palavras para descrever aquele homem! Ele era lindo e amoroso e colocava-a no Paraíso com imensa facilidade! Quase bastava o arrastar dos dedos dele pela pele dela para que ela explodisse de prazer. Ele também era teimoso e todo agarrado àquela coisa do dever, mas depois ele cedia.

A experiência de hoje tinha sido… Também não havia palavras para descrever a experiência de hoje! Tinha sido lindo e tão saciante! A alma dela ainda estava cheia dele, daquele momento com ele! Ela tinha conseguido que ele fizesse aquilo! Ela estava realizada! Agora ela sabia como era!

Albert era tão desajeitado! Como é que ele poderia ter feito tal coisa?

Victoria acordou cedo.

A lembrança do que tinha acabado de acontecer poucas horas antes surgiu de imediato na cabeça dela. Ela estava tão feliz e sentia-se tão preenchida.

Ela agarrou a almofada e apertou-a, como uma forma de reproduzir na imaginação dela a presença de William deitado ali ao lado dela. O cheiro dele estava na almofada e nos lençóis. As outras pessoas também notariam aquele cheiro?

Sentada à penteadeira, enquanto Skerrett a penteava, Victoria informou:

"Skerrett…Eu tenho uma missão muito importante para você…"

"Sim, ma'am!"

"A noite passada aconteceu uma coisa…Lord M…Ele esteve aqui, comigo…Ele veio ver-me porque ele estava preocupado por causa do atentado e … Aconteceu uma coisa…na minha cama…"

A camareira não conseguiu evitar abrir um pouco a boca.

"Eu preciso que você destrua os lençóis. Eles têm… evidências… do que aconteceu entre nós… "

"Claro, ma'am. Mas como é que eu devo fazer isso?"

"Você deve queimar os lençóis. Recolha outras roupas velhas e faça uma fogueira. Para todos os efeitos você está apenas a queimar roupas velhas."

"Eu farei isso, Majestade."

A Rainha virou-se para trás e, segurando na mão direita da camareira com força, disse:

"Obrigada Skerrett! Você não pode deixar esses lençóis caírem nas mãos de mais ninguém!"

"Não se preocupe, Majestade."

Algum tempo depois Skerrett foi ao quarto de Victoria buscar os lençóis que provavam a perda da virgindade da Rainha quatro meses depois do casamento e, com um homem, que não era o marido.

Pequeno-almoço com Albert! E com a mãe! E agora também com o tio Leopold!

A identidade do criminoso que tentara assassinar Victoria já tinha sido trazida de manhã bem cedo pelas autoridades: Edward Oxford. O homem estava a ser interrogado para se perceber como tinha preparado o ataque e porquê.

Imensas perguntas sobre se ela estava bem, se ela já tinha recuperado do susto, se ela tinha passado bem a noite, se tinha sido possível dormir e descansar.

Eles eram todos insuportáveis! Claro que ela tinha passado bem a noite! Lord M tinha estado lá com ela, na cama dela, e tinha feito aquelas coisas com ela…

Idiotas, insensíveis, falsos e ignorantes que faziam perguntas apenas porque era adequado mostrar interesse por ela, mas nenhum deles se importava realmente. Profundamente, só Lord M se importava.

A duquesa de Kent pediu para falar com Victoria logo após o pequeno-almoço.

"Eu tenho documentos para ler e despachar, eu não tenho muito tempo…" Victoria tentou adiar.

"O que eu tenho para vos dizer não precisa de muito tempo."

Victoria percebeu que não tinha alternativa.

"Muito bem, mamã, o que você quer me dizer?"

"Aqui não…é melhor falarmos no jardim. Longe dos ouvidos que se espalham pelo palácio…"

Mãe e filha encaminharam-se para o jardim.

Victoria estava apreensiva sobre qual seria o assunto, além disso parecia secreto. A mãe já saberia que Lord M tinha estado no quarto dela? Oh, Deus! Isso não podia acontecer.

"Victoria…Albert veio falar comigo…" A duquesa começou.

Perante estas palavras, Victoria deduziu de imediato qual era o assunto. Não era sobre Lord M, mas não era mais agradável.

"Ele está muito triste e preocupado…Porque você não colabora…Você sabe do que eu estou a falar…" A mãe continuava.

Victoria não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. A mãe também já sabia que o casamento não tinha sido consumado.

"Victoria, o que é que você tem para dizer para justificar esta atitude impensável?" A duquesa perguntou num tom de recriminação.

Ela estava bloqueada. Bem, ela só podia dizer o mesmo que dissera a Albert. Com certeza fora isso que ele contara à mãe. Mas era uma vergonha! Como é que ela podia assumir que tinha medo de ter filhos? E mais vergonhoso ainda assumir isso perante a mãe…

"Albert não vos disse a razão?" Victoria perguntou, tentando manter uma postura firme e despreocupada.

"Ele disse que você tem medo de conceber uma criança, por medo do parto…"

Victoria engoliu e assumiu:

"Então… é isso…"

"Mas isso é inaceitável! Essa é a vossa função, aliás, essa é praticamente a vossa única função…"

"Eu cresci com a memória do que aconteceu com a princesa Charlotte…Você sabe…" Victoria tentou justificar.

"Eu sei, mas é inadmissível que você se recuse a uma coisa dessas, na sua condição não há lugar a recusas."

"Eu ainda não fui capaz…"

"Você não pode ter medo, você não pode prever o que vai acontecer, o medo deve ser superado… De outro modo nenhuma mulher geraria filhos. Eu tive de fazer a mesma coisa. Eu gerei você para um dia ser a Rainha de Inglaterra. O seu pai só casou comigo porque ele precisava de um herdeiro, pois era previsível que um dia o trono poderia chegar às mãos dele…" A duquesa argumentou.

De facto, não havia argumentos para contradizer a mãe. Uma rainha jamais se recusaria a conceber um herdeiro.

A duquesa continuou:

"Você tem de acreditar que vai correr tudo bem. Você deve rezar, pedir orientação e proteção divina. E, eventualmente, você deve pedir aconselhamento médico…" A duquesa parou o discurso, mas depois perguntou: "Ou há outra razão para você não querer fazer isso?"

Victoria sentiu um aperto no estômago, mas esforçou-se para ser determinada na resposta:

"Não, claro que não!"

"Então vá. Converse com o seu marido e permita que ele cumpra o dever dele, e o seu."

A duquesa concluiu secamente e afastou-se, deixando Victoria sozinha.

Victoria estava sem palavras e angustiada. Mas mais do que o desespero pelo que queriam que ela fizesse, o que ela sentia era raiva por ter de assumir uma falha, como mulher e como monarca, perante a mãe.

A única alternativa a este problema era a anulação do casamento. Agora que Lord M tinha feito o que ele tinha feito ele já concordaria com a anulação?

A duquesa contou ao irmão que já tinha feito a sua parte para conseguir a conceção de um herdeiro. Ela tinha sido firme na abordagem e inquestionável nos argumentos. Agora só restava esperar que Victoria não tivesse perdido o pouco bom senso que ainda lhe restava.

"Lord Melbourne!" Ele, foi anunciado.

Victoria levantou-se da cadeira e correu para ele.

Eles abraçaram-se.

Tinha sido este o homem que tinha estado na cama dela na noite anterior.

Ele era tão bonito que até doía ficar privada daquela visão.

Eles beijaram-se, enquanto ele segurava o rolo do cabelo dela na mão esquerda dele.

Ele estava a sentir a cintura fina dela dentro do arco formado pelo braço direito dele e isso era maravilhosamente excitante.

"Está tudo bem com você?" Ele perguntou, respirando sobre o rosto dela.

"Tudo…"

"Eu vim ver Vossa Majestade, uma vez que ontem isso não foi possível…"

Ela riu da brincadeira.

Victoria passou os dedos da mão direita entre a gola do casaco e o cabelo de William, naquele único bocadinho de pele dele que ficava exposto além do rosto e das mãos. Depois ela aproximou-se do rosto dele novamente, apertando o corpo dele contra ela, e beijou-o por baixo da orelha.

"Victoria…" Ele engoliu. "Eu não aconselho você a continuar…"

Ela afastou-se sorrindo.

Eles seguraram as mãos um do outro.

"Você já foi informada sobre a identidade do assassino?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, Edward Oxford."

"Eu já sabia o nome dele durante a noite, quando eu estive aqui, mas eu não quis falar disso…"

"Eu não entendo porque é que alguém pode querer matar-me…"

Ele suspirou, sorriu e disse:

"Eu também não…"

"Mas agora ele está preso e já não poderá voltar a tentar." Victoria concluiu.

"Eu falei com o chefe da guarda e eles conseguiram descobrir que ele é membro da Young England. As autoridades estão a investigar o que esse grupo pretende e é preciso saber se há alguém que ordenou o ataque." William explicou.

Victoria movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Houve um curto silêncio e depois ele disse com profundidade na voz:

"Eu só quero proteger você de todo o mal…"

Ela abraçou-o, apertou-o com força e disse:

"Quando eu tenho você comigo eu sinto-me absolutamente segura."

Enquanto ele envolvia os braços à volta das costas dela, ele pensou que este era um dos aspetos do problema que os separava. Se ele permitisse que ela abdicasse e se eles casassem, quando ele já não existisse, ela já não teria mais nem essa sensação de proteção, nem uma guarda efetiva, que ela teria enquanto fosse rainha.

Ela afastou-se dele, mantendo as mãos dadas, e perguntou:

"E agora?"

"Agora?" Ele retornou, para que ela concretizasse o assunto ao qual ela se estava a referir.

"Você já me permite que eu peça a anulação do meu casamento?" Ela perguntou expectante.

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos.

"Eu não sou mais virgem, não é? Essa condição não pode ser restabelecida. Foi você que disse." Ela lembrou.

"Victoria…Apesar do que maravilhosamente aconteceu entre nós, você continua a ser a Rainha e pelo seu bem e pelo bem da Inglaterra você deve manter o trono. A anulação do casamento e a manutenção do trono são incompatíveis." Ele lembrou.

"Então isso significa que nós apenas seremos amantes?"

"Apesar de ser uma opção difícil de gerir e perigosa, essa é a solução mais viável."

"Não era isto que eu queria…" Ela disse tristemente, largando as mãos dele.

"E você acha que é isto que eu quero? Você acha que eu quero que nós sejamos amantes? Você não sabe que o que eu mais desejo é poder mostrar você para o mundo como minha mulher? Mas nós não podemos…"

Ela foi tocada pelas palavras dele e abraçou-o de novo.

Ele confortou-a entre os braços dele.

"Mas eu continuo com o mesmo problema. O reino e o império exigem um herdeiro…A minha mãe já sabe que o casamento não foi consumado. Albert já não aguentava manter a situação em segredo e disse à minha mãe. Ela veio falar comigo hoje para exigir que eu faça isso…" Victoria contou.

Ele afastou-se um pouco dela para poder olhá-la e perguntou:

"O seu tio Leopold também sabe?"

Ela não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade. Ela respondeu franzindo a testa:

"Eu acho que não…Eu não sei…A minha mãe não falou nele…"

William olhou para Victoria seriamente durante uns segundos, largou o corpo dela e disse:

"Ele sabe. Por isso ele veio a Inglaterra. Ele precisa que você faça isso. É o sonho dele. Um Coburgo no trono de Inglaterra. Ele deve estar a mover-se nos bastidores aconselhando a vossa mãe e Albert a agir. Os três sabem que o casamento não foi consumado."

"Agora você deixou-me um pouco assustada. Parece que há um plano a ser engendrado nas minhas costas…"

"Victoria, enquanto você não tiver um herdeiro no ventre eles não vão descansar…O seu tio Leopold não vai sair daqui tão cedo…"

"Mas agora eu não sou mais virgem… Se eu fizesse isso com Albert ele iria saber…"

William suspirou profundamente, abriu os braços, olhou para a janela e disse:

"Você vê porque é que eu não queria fazer isso…"

"Mas você fez, e agora já não há nada a fazer para remediar isso." Ela notou.

"Na primeira noite em que nós dormimos juntos em Brocket Hall…" Ele recordou. "De manhã quando você acordou eu não estava na cama…"

"Sim, eu sei…"

"E depois eu insisti que devíamos descer para tomar o pequeno almoço…"

"Sim…Eu confesso agora que eu fiquei frustrada…Eu queria que você continuasse…"

Ele sorriu ligeiramente e explicou:

"Quando eu acordei e senti você ali ao meu lado pela primeira vez…A sua pele macia e o calor do seu corpo…" Ele parou sentindo o corpo dele responder à excitação provocada pela memória desse momento. Depois ele continuou: "Eu só queria tornar você minha…Eu saí da cama porque se eu estivesse lá quando você acordasse…Teria acontecido o que acabou por acontecer na noite passada."

Victoria sorriu ternamente para ele, compreendendo agora a razão de factos passados e alcançando mais profundamente a dimensão das coisas que ele fazia por ela. Depois ela disse:

"Como você vê, você apenas adiou o inevitável…"

"É verdade! Mas eu não queria que nada disto tivesse acontecido porque eu não queria colocar você nesta situação… Todavia, agora, que chegámos até aqui, são necessárias soluções alternativas. Se nós pararmos para pensar, talvez existam formas de disfarçar a sua atual condição…"

"Do que é que você fala?" Ela perguntou curiosa, sentando-se e apontando uma cadeira para que ele se sentasse também.

Depois de se sentar também, William explicou:

"Albert não tem experiência com mulheres, ele não sabe como é… E ele espera uma mulher ignorante, envergonhada e inativa. Foi isso que ele imaginou que você era. Ele também conhece a sua relutância para praticar esse ato. Então para ele será normal que você se mantenha vestida com a sua camisa de dormir e quieta sobre a cama. E será normal que você queira que isso seja feito sem luz. Nessas condições você estará protegida do olhar dele e também evita que ele descubra a verdade. Você só tem de se manter quieta, e se não houver facilidade de…entrada…ele pensará que você ainda é virgem…"

"E se ele exigir provas? Se ele quiser ver os lençóis?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Isso também pode ser acautelado…"

"Como?"

"Na realidade nem todas as mulheres sangram na primeira vez…E embora isso tenha dado azo a problemas tremendos, isso não significa que elas não sejam efetivamente virgens. Os médicos sabem que algumas mulheres não sangram."

"Não sei se Albert se vai convencer disso…"

"Bem, outro método tem sido usado durante séculos por mulheres que já não são virgens para convencer os maridos de que elas ainda mantêm a virtude…" Ele acrescentou.

"Que método é esse?"

"Sangue de um animal."

"De um animal? Que animal?" Ela perguntou surpreendida.

"Galinhas, coelhos…Não matam galinhas, patos e coelhos todos os dias nas cozinhas do palácio? Você só precisa de algumas gotas. Skerrett pode providenciar isso."

"Oh, meu Deus! Até onde nós chegámos…" Ela constatou.

"É verdade, até onde nós chegámos…" Ele concordou.

"Então, mas e depois? Como é que eu uso isso?" Victoria perguntou sem entender.

"Você deve colocar umas gotas apenas no lençol antes de se deitar por cima dessa mesma zona da cama. Depois que o Príncipe tiver feito o que ele quer, se ele quiser ver, isso estará lá…"

"Eu não consigo imaginar-me a fazer isso." Disse ela, mantendo-se relutante perante aquela possibilidade.

"Infelizmente o vosso corpo não vos pertence, ele pertence à Inglaterra. E por isso você também não pode pertencer-me em absoluto." William declarou.

"William…Eu não sei se eu consigo manter-me no trono…Isto começa a ser exigente demais para mim…" Ela manifestou, dando um primeiro sinal de desgaste.

Ele não deu importância, ou melhor, ele fingiu não entender e disse:

"Você é forte e determinada, e sempre conseguiu fazer tudo o que foi exigido à sua condição de rainha, desde o início, mesmo quando você não tinha qualquer experiência."

Victoria suspirou e, olhando o vazio, disse:

"Eu preciso de tempo…Eu preciso de me preparar mentalmente para algo assim…"

Ele movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo e disse:

"Use o seu tempo. Mas não demore demasiado. Eu posso dizer que o Parlamento já começou a ficar expectante pelo anúncio de uma gravidez…"

Fez-se silêncio.

"Agora eu devo ir, a visita do Primeiro Ministro à rainha, para se inteirar sobre o estado de saúde de Sua Majestade, já teve tempo suficiente." Disse ele, enquanto se colocava de pé.

Victoria levantou-se também da cadeira e perguntou:

"Amanhã você virá ver-me de novo?"

"Eu não deveria…"

"Isso significa que você virá?"

"Eu dificilmente resisto a estar com você, mas não sei que desculpa podemos arranjar para que eu volte amanhã…"

"Amanhã é um dia importante para Albert. É o primeiro dia da convenção mundial contra a escravatura…" Ela lembrou.

"Uma nobre causa."

"Você podia vir ao palácio para falar com Albert…Para saber o que aconteceu na convenção…" Victoria sugeriu.

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Eu e o príncipe não temos uma relação próxima e não costumamos ter assuntos em comum…"

Victoria ficou sem ideias.

"Bem, eu estou em contacto direto com as autoridades e eu tenho de trazer noticias sobre o avanço das investigações relativas ao atentado." William adiantou.

"Isso é bastante credível!" Ela exclamou.

Ele envolveu a cintura dela com os braços, puxando-a contra si aos poucos. Cada vez mais apertada. Ele adorava sentir a estreiteza da cintura dela e o arco que se formava a partir daí, quer as mãos dele descessem para as ancas, quer as mãos dele descessem para as nádegas dela.

Ele beijou-a suavemente. E de novo. E uma outra vez. Enquanto as mãos dele apertavam as nádegas dela devagar, tentando sentir a carne por baixo das camadas de tecido.

Ela rodeou o pescoço dele com as mãos e um beijo intenso teve lugar entre eles.

"Até amanhã meu amor!" Ele despediu-se.

"Até amanhã! Eu já sinto a sua falta e você ainda não saiu…"

Ele sorriu, olhando por cima da cabeça dela, observando a perfeição do penteado. E depois ele passou a mão direita pelo cabelo dela gentilmente enquanto dizia:

"Eu não vejo a hora de poder estar em você novamente…"

Ela estremeceu interiormente e engoliu. Ela não esperava esta observação dele neste momento. Ouvir ele dizer aquilo, foi vibrante.

"Você só voltará a fazer isso depois que eu e Albert… depois que nós…?" Ela perguntou preocupada. Se assim fosse aquilo iria demorar bastante para voltar a acontecer com ele...

Com a mão direita, ele agarrou no queixo dela com cuidado, varreu o rosto dela minuciosamente com os olhos, e disse:

"Eu espero ter essa oportunidade antes disso…"

Segurando o verde dos olhos dele no azul dos olhos dela, ela queria que isso pudesse acontecer agora!

"Pode ser agora?" Ela perguntou respirando de modo mais apressado.

"Não…Agora não…Não é a hora nem o local adequado…" Ele respondeu entre inspirações.

Eles beijaram-se com afinco, tentando colmatar, com aquele beijo, a fome um do outro que acirrava ambos.

"Eu vou agora…" Ele insistiu.

"Quando serão a hora e o local adequados?" Ela perguntou ansiosa.

"Eu vou pensar sobre isso…"

Houve mais um beijo entre eles e depois William saiu.

Victoria caminhava no corredor quando ela começou a ouvir:

"I deeply regret that the benevolent and persevering exertions of England to abolish the atrocious traffic in human beings have not led to a satisfactory conclusion."

No seu escritório, Albert ensaiava, mais uma vez, o seu discurso para a convenção. Ela pensou que devia entrar e falar com ele.

De costas para a porta ele continuava:

"I sincerely trust that this great county, will not relax in its efforts until it has finally and forever put an end to that state of things so repugnant to the principles of Christianity and to the best feelings of our nature…"

"Você estava aí?" Ele perguntou, interrompendo o discurso, quando se virou e viu Victoria junto da porta.

"Eu cheguei mesmo agora. Você está nervoso?" Ela perguntou, sinceramente interessada na resposta.

"Eu confesso que eu estou. Dizem-me que estarão milhares de pessoas em Exeter Hall amanh meu primeiro discurso público em Inglaterra."

"Eu espero, sinceramente, que tudo corra bem. E eu acredito que você será bem-sucedido."

"Obrigado, Victoria. As suas palavras são muito importantes para mim. Você não imagina quanto…"

Ela sorriu ligeiramente e andando pelo escritório disse:

"Eu ainda não vos agradeci… Eu quero agradecer-vos por ter salvo a minha vida. Você poderia ter sido ferido ou assassinado no meu lugar…"

Albert sorriu e disse:

"Não é necessário agradecer. Eu agi por instinto. Qualquer pessoa teria feito isso."

"Mas era você quem estava lá e se arriscou…" Ela insistiu.

Albert pousou a folhas do discurso em cima da secretária e aproximou-se de Victoria, a um passo dela, ele disse:

"Victoria…O meu único desejo é ter você…"

Victoria engoliu. Era percetível que ele falava verdade e o tom de voz mostrava que ele a desejava sexualmente.

"Eu já sei que você contou à minha mãe que o nosso casamento ainda não foi consumado…" Ela informou.

"Eu precisava de ajuda. Eu não podia manter-me em silêncio para sempre."

"Eu estou a refletir sobre essa possibilidade…" Ela informou.

"Isso é bom, é um princípio."

"Mas eu não sei quando é que isso poderá acontecer."

"Todavia, agora você já admite essa possibilidade."

"Sim…"

Albert sorriu e disse:

"Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim…Eu queria que nós pudéssemos ser felizes juntos…Eu não queria que as coisas acontecessem desta forma, apenas por obrigação…"

"Eu também não…" Victoria concluiu e saiu do escritório rapidamente.

Lord M voltou no dia seguinte com informações sobre o criminoso que perpetrara o atentado contra Victoria.

"O homem parece ser perturbado mentalmente e tudo indica que atuou isoladamente." Ele informou.

"Mas ele vai continuar preso…" Disse Victoria.

"Sim, ele continuará preso, mas depois de julgado ele será provavelmente condenado a internamento ou a deportação."

"Muito bem. Desde que eu nunca mais corra o risco de me cruzar com ele, não é necessário que ele seja condenado à morte."

"E o Príncipe, ele está na convenção?" Melbourne perguntou.

"Sim, ele foi nervoso e entusiasmado também."

"O efeito que a presença dele na convenção provocar na opinião pública irá repercutir-se na imagem que o povo tem de você e da monarquia."

"Eu sei, mas Albert será bem-sucedido. Ele é inteligente, visionário e determinado quando acredita numa causa."

"Você parece ter muito boa opinião dele…" Melbourne observou, sentindo o ciúme rastejar por ele.

"Eu só estou a dizer a verdade." Ela fez um intervalo de uns segundos e depois acrescentou: "E eu já disse a Albert que eu concordo em fazer o que é necessário para gerar um herdeiro…Eu só não sei quando é que isso poderá acontecer."

A expressão que se formou no rosto de William mostrou claramente a Victoria que ele tinha ficado à beira da erupção. Ele não disse nada, mas era possível ver o ciúme que o atingia naquele momento e como ele tentou dominar isso respirando fundo. Ela observou como os ombros dele subiram e desceram, acompanhando a cadência da respiração.

"Você está com ciúme?" Ela perguntou provocativamente.

Tinha sido ele que tinha insistido naquele assunto, ele não podia ficar surpreendido agora, Victoria pensou. Mas ela adorou a reação dele.

"Eu não posso ficar agradado com isso…" Ele disse.

Ela resolveu aproveitar o momento e ser provocadora. Victoria aproximou-se de William, colocou as mãos à volta dos ombros dele e disse:

"Então talvez você queira aproveitar agora…Você disse que você gostaria que isso se pudesse repetir com você antes que acontecesse com Albert…"

Ele envolveu a cintura dela, mas alertou:

"Não, Victoria. Não aqui, não a esta hora…"

"Eu não quero esperar…E você pode trancar a porta." Ela sugeriu.

Ela deixava-o louco! De todas as formas. Não só porque ela era linda e desejável. Não só porque ela era proibida por todas as formas, o que muita excitação adicionava ao relacionamento deles. Mas também porque era inesperada e muito interessada em sexo.

William beijou Victoria de forma voraz.

Ela empurrou o casaco dele nos ombros, na tentativa de despi-lo.

O casaco foi retirado pelos dois deixando William de colete.

Antes que as coisas avançassem, ele afastou-se dela e caminhou até à porta que trancou com a chave. Depois ele regressou e voltou a agarrá-la e a beijá-la.

Victoria adorou sentir as costas acetinadas do colete e a firmeza dos ombros dele agora evidenciados.

Ele empurrou-a na direção do quarto enquanto a beijava.

"Nós não devíamos fazer isto…" Ele lembrou entre respirações.

"Eu preciso de você!" Ela exclamou.

"Se alguém quiser entrar vai descobrir a porta trancada…"

"Ninguém vai entrar agora."

De facto, eles nunca eram interrompidos durante as reuniões. Se ninguém quisesse entrar hoje, a mesma ação poderia ser repetida no futuro. Se um dia alguém quisesse entrar e descobrisse a porta trancada eles teriam de dar como desculpa que a porta se trancara sozinha ou que a fechadura estava avariada…qualquer coisa… E nunca mais o truque poderia ser repetido.

Ele fê-la cair de costas sobre a cama e caiu em cima dela.

Se ela pudesse estar sempre debaixo dele…

As saias dela subiram quando ela movimentou as pernas para me acomodar na cama e abrir espaço para ele.

William passou a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo de Victoria, exposto no decote do vestido, e tentou puxar o decote mais para baixo para aceder a uma maior superfície da carne dela. Depois ele beijou o ombro e a clavícula.

As mãos dele na cintura dela e os lábios quentes dele sobre a pele dela deixavam-na extasiada. Ela desviou a cabeça deliciada, abrindo espaço para que a cabeça dele pudesse passar por baixo do queixo dela.

Ele beijou o peito dela e a mão direita dele procurou entrar no decote. Porque o vestido estava fechado, ele não tinha espaço para poder passar pelos seios dela mais do que a ponta dos dedos dele.

"Eu não posso despir você…" Ele notou, enquanto lhe apertava os seios por cima do vestido.

"Eu queria poder sentir a sua pele!"

"Isso seria demorado e extremamente arriscado." Ele alertou, enquanto agarrava as ancas dela, por cima de todo o volume do tecido.

Ele sugou o pescoço dela.

Victoria sentiu um calafrio, pelas costas, e uma intensificação da excitação. Em reação ela impulsionou-se de encontro a ele, levantando o corpo dela ligeiramente do colchão, e voltou a cair sobre a cama.

Ele sabia que não podia exagerar e deixá-la com marcas visíveis.

As mãos deles entraram debaixo das saias dela, ultrapassando o vestido e o petticoat. Ele agarrou as ancas dela por cima das cuecas e beijou-a na boca novamente, com todo o volume das saias dela entre os corpos de ambos.

A mão direita dele, fez subir a perna esquerda das cuecas dela, na procura da pele da coxa, acima da meia. Os dedos dele tatearam a coxa em sentido ascendente e… a mão dele entrou na abertura das cuecas dela.

"Oh, William…"

"Eu não conseguirei tirar as vossas cuecas." Ele notou.

As cuecas estavam presas debaixo do espartilho e do petticoat.

"Eu odeio isto!" Ela exclamou frustrada. E depois em excitação, sentindo os dedos dele a trabalhar sobre ela, ela suspirou: "Eu quero sentir você em mim, só você…"

Ele notou que ela tinha dito "só você". Isso era enaltecedor e preocupante ao mesmo tempo. Esta observação demonstrava como a vontade dela para se deitar com Albert era frágil ou inexistente.

Ele não podia suportar o colete e o lenço que o pressionavam. William colocou-se de joelhos e tirou o lenço e despiu o colete.

Com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a cama, Victoria invejou a facilidade com que ele podia despir-se a ele próprio por oposição a ela. Então ela observou William abrir as calças e descê-las ligeiramente.

Toda a masculinidade dele foi revelada em elevação.

Victoria projetou-se para a frente, sentou-se na cama e, inesperadamente para William, ela agarrou o membro que se evidenciava por baixo da bainha da camisa.

"Victoria!" Ele exclamou surpreendido e excitado.

"Eu quero sentir você!" Ela exclamou com ferocidade na voz. "Nas minhas mãos! E dentro de mim!"

Ele ficou fascinado por aquela determinação. De facto, quando ela desejava uma coisa…

Victoria movimentou a mão, para cima e para baixo, e depois rodando ligeiramente o pulso, como ele lhe tinha explicado.

Ele debruçou-se para a frente e, agarrando o rosto dela com ambas as mãos, ele beijou-a na boca, enquanto ela sentia que ele lhe crescia na mão.

Então, para nova e ainda mais excitante surpresa de William, quando o beijo foi suspenso ela perguntou:

"Eu também posso usar a minha boca em você, como você faz comigo?"

A pergunta surgira na cabeça dela havia dias.

Ele engoliu e respondeu:

"Você pode…"

"Como é que eu faço isso?" Ela perguntou determinada.

Ele achou desconcertante a naturalidade com que ela fazia a pergunta, como se lhe perguntasse qual era a melhor frase para colocar em determinado ponto de um discurso.

"Você pode… beijar…lamber… introduzir na boca…chupar…" Ele sugeriu.

William observou como o azul dos olhos dela expressava toda a atenção que ela concedia às palavras dele.

Então Victoria agarrou na base, com firmeza, mantendo a extensa haste em exibição, para se poder deslumbrar com aquela visão, e posicionou-se de joelhos sobre a cama.

William observou como a cabeça dela se debruçou sobre ele. Ele deixou de ver o seu próprio sexo coberto pela cabeça dela. Mas ele passou a sentir o que ela estava a fazer.

Os lábios dela rodearam a ponta tocando ao de leve.

O meio das pernas dela reagiu a este contacto dos lábios.

A ponta da língua dela tocou-o. Ela estava a tatear devagarinho, curiosa para apreender o toque e o sabor.

A boca dela desceu um pouco, envolvendo-o em calor e humidade.

William colocou a cabeça para trás e gemeu.

Ele tinha pensado que ele iria dar-lhe uma foda rápida e agora ela estava a atrasar as coisas. O que tornava o acontecimento mais perigoso. Mas isto era divino! Vê-la explorá-lo e deliciar-se com isso.

Victoria apoiou as mãos no colchão. Agora apenas a boca dela estava conectada com ele. Ela sugou.

"Oh, Deus! Victoria!"

Ela apreciou que ele tivesse gostado do que ela tinha feito. Com as mãos apoiadas no colchão, ela estava deliciada com a rigidez da estrutura que lhe enchia a boca. Ela notou como a atuação dela lhe fazia latejar o espaço entre as pernas. Como ela queria poder libertar-se daquela roupa toda!

Ele agarrou a cabeça dela com as duas mãos e, gentilmente, incitou-a a descer, lentamente, para abarcar mais e mais da extensão de carne ereta.

A certo ponto, ela engasgou-se e retirou a boca, olhando para ele e recuperando o fôlego.

Saliva e algo mais escorreu pelo queixo dela. Ele ficou deslumbrado por esta visão.

Todavia, rapidamente ela voltou a atuar sobre ele. Victoria esforçou-se por abarcar o máximo possível e voltou a sugar.

"Mais devagar agora…" Ele pediu.

Agarrando-o novamente com a mão direita, ela sugou mais devagar.

"Oh, isso! Está perfeito!" Ele elogiou.

Ele queria alcançar o meio das pernas dela com a mão, mas isso era difícil porque além dela estar vestida, na posição em que ela estava, debruçada na frente dele, as ancas dela ficavam distantes.

A mão direita dele esforçou-se por fazê-la movimentar-se na cama, para se posicionar de lado, de modo a que a mão dele pudesse alcançar o traseiro dela.

Victoria percebeu a intenção e moveu-se de modo a deixar as ancas ao alcance dele.

A mão dele levantou as saias e desceu pelo traseiro dela, sobre a cuecas. Finalmente, ele atingiu o meio das pernas dela.

"Você está encharcada…" Ele observou, sempre maravilhado pela evidência da excitação dela.

Victoria retirou a boca dela, dele, e justificou:

"Eu amo chupar você!"

Ele abriu a boca ligeiramente, como reação à inesperada frase dela.

Ela dizia aquilo assim, sem qualquer noção sobre a carga erótica que aquilo, tinha para ele, referindo-se apenas a uma realidade prática, sem saber como era obsceno que uma mulher dissesse aquilo.

"Você quer que eu entre em você agora?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu quero!"

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase ele agarrou-a e virou-a, deitando-a de costas sobre a cama.

Victoria adorou a atuação inesperada e decidida dele sobre ela.

As mãos dele elevaram as saias dela até à cintura e ele colocou-se entre as pernas dela.

Ele procurou a abertura das cuecas e entrou um pouco, devagar, apesar da vontade estonteante de penetrá-la.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou.

Ele entrou um pouco mais.

A elevada excitação dela, pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer e pela expectativa de que ele ia entrar nela de novo, fez com que as paredes internas dela se contraíssem involuntariamente sobre ele antecipando o êxtase.

Ele parou de se mover de imediato e pediu:

"Espere! Calma, calma…"

"Foi espontâneo…" Ela justificou.

"Eu sei, mas não queremos que acabe rápido demais."

Ela esforçou-se por serenar o movimento interno.

"Eu posso avançar?" Ele perguntou.

"Hm, hm…"

Ela sentiu-o então passar algures mais para dentro dela, e a sensação que ela recolheu disso fê-la pensar que devia haver lá um portal para a felicidade que ele acabava de ultrapassar.

Ele moveu-se dentro dela. Enchendo-a e esvaziando-a e voltando a enchê-la…

"Eu não posso…Oh, isto é tão bom…Oh, sim, sim, sim…"

As observações dela eram um pouco contraditórias, mas isso não importava. Em síntese era percebível que ela estava deliciada.

A sensação de atrito, de algo que era forçado a entrar num espaço apertado, que se distendia por insistência, deixava ambos loucos de prazer.

Ela rodeou os ombros dele com os braços e um involuntário e inesperado som gutural brotou da boca dela.

Oh, Deus! Isto era selvagem e ele gostou!

Estava lá de novo aquela sensação deliciosa se construindo entre as pernas. Era isto que era ser mulher, agora ela era uma mulher, uma mulher para ele.

"Oh, Victoria! Eu amo tanto você! Eu amo!" Ele exclamou enquanto as ancas dele batiam de encontro a ela mais rapidamente. "Hoje você vai conseguir suportar um pouco mais…"

Ela não entendeu se era uma pergunta ou uma afirmação, mas ela respondeu:

"Sim, sim! Eu quero você todo em mim!"

Ele aumentou mais a velocidade, gemendo continuamente.

Ela não sabia se ele estava lá todo ou não, mas talvez hoje fosse mais do que na ocasião anterior.

Ela sentia que aquela sensação estava avançando, do centro interior para a periferia externa.

"Está vindo…" Ela notou.

Mesmo sem saber, ela estava a usar o termo certo. Ela limitava-se a descrever o que ela sentia, mas era isso mesmo.

"Venha-se!" Ele incentivou-a, apertando as nádegas dela. "Venha-se, para mim!"

O êxtase atingiu-a fortemente, percorrendo-a como uma onda sísmica que a fez estremecer debaixo dele.

"William! William!" Ela exclamou, tentando não falar muito alto e agarrando os ombros e a camisa dele com força.

Um deslumbramento para ele ouvi-la gritar o nome dele e vê-la flutuar.

Instintivamente, houve um movimento coordenado de ambos, pois os dois recuaram um do outro, separando-se.

Victoria apoiou-se nos cotovelos para elevar o corpo e em movimento continuo acabou por sentar-se na cama.

William colocou-se de joelhos, tirou o lenço do bolso das calças com urgência e usou-o para recolher a evidência do seu próprio êxtase.

Victoria riu.

"Você está a rir?" Ele perguntou, cansado, mostrando-se incomodado, não entendendo onde estava a piada.

"Desculpe, mas isso é um pouco engraçado… Toda a sua aflição…"

"Você também parecia preocupada…" Ele notou.

"Um pouco, sim…" Ela concordou. "Mas tudo isso seria evitado se você não fosse teimoso…"

"Nós já falámos sobre isso…" Ele lembrou, enquanto abotoava as calças de novo.

Ela deixou-se escorregar pela cama, deitando-se de novo.

Ele deitou-se sobre ela.

Ela acariciou a cabeça dele e ajeitou o penteado dele com as unhas, puxando as madeixas laterais um pouco mais para a frente. Era tão agradável fazer isto.

"Eu gosto muito disso." Ele notou.

"Eu vou deixar de usar cuecas nos dias em que nós tivermos reunião." Ela informou naturalmente.

A ideia dela era excitante e divertida. Imaginar Victoria nua debaixo das saias… E além de tudo o resto, ela também era engenhosa.

Ele riu e disse:

"Você é a deusa do amor, encarnada!"


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Eles deviam se apressar para se colocarem apresentáveis e saírem daquele quarto de dormir. Eles já tinham estado ali tempo demais. Ele tinha pensado que tudo aquilo poderia ser bastante mais rápido do que tinha sido.

William levantou-se da cama repentinamente.

Victoria suspirou e disse:

"Lá vai você outra vez…"

"Não, lá vamos nós. Você não quer passar o resto da manhã nessa cama, pois não?" Ele perguntou enquanto vestia o colete.

Victoria rodou sobre si mesma e ficou de barriga para baixo sobre a cama. Ela levantou os pés para cima e as saias desceram até ao colchão ficando ao nível dos joelhos.

Ele observou as pernas dela, as meias brancas e os pequenos sapatos, de salto, colocados nos pés. Uma posição deliciosamente imatura e erótica ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu passaria a manhã toda com você nesta cama, e a tarde, e a noite…" Ela disse, sorrindo.

Se houvesse tempo, ele voltaria àquela cama e ele iria usar aquela mulher de novo. Ele poderia tirar-lhe aquelas meias enquanto lhe beijava as pernas…

"Ser rainha é muito aborrecido…Eu não posso fazer nada daquilo que eu mais desejo…" Ela declarou naturalmente, sem mostrar qualquer vontade de sair da cama.

"Victoria!"

A palavra, dita enquanto ele ajeitava, de novo, o lenço à volta pescoço, soou a uma repreensão.

Ela movimentou-se sobre a cama e levantou-se. Ela sabia que estava a ser imatura e a enveredar por um assunto que ele não queria discutir. Mas a idade dela permitia que ela fizesse isso. E ela podia sempre tentar.

Victoria dirigiu-se ao espelho e ajeitou o vestido e o penteado em silêncio. Depois ela saiu do quarto de dormir e dirigiu-se à sala onde eles reuniam habitualmente.

Depois de abotoar o colete, William vestiu o casaco e saiu do quarto de dormir atrás dela.

Ela sentiu que ele envolvia a cintura dela, com os braços dele, enquanto encostava firmemente o corpo dele às costas dela.

Victoria fechou os olhos e agarrou os braços dele. Quando ela se sentia envolvida pela estrutura do corpo dele, que a encapsulava e a pressionava, ela podia derreter.

"Você não imagina o número de vezes em que, durante as nossas reuniões, eu desejei usar aquela cama, que estava apenas a alguns passos de nós…" Ele confessou junto do ouvido direito dela.

A informação foi excitante para ela. No entanto, fingindo-se chocada por um pensamento tão inapropriado, Victoria perguntou:

"Você pensava nessas coisas, Lord M?"

"Eu pensava…"

"Desde quando?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Eu acho que desde o início…"

Ela rodou nos braços dele para encará-lo de frente e disse:

"Você deveria ser enviado para a torre! Eu era a rainha, e eu era apenas uma menina virgem…"

Ele riu abertamente do fingimento dela e perguntou:

"Mas você não era inocente, pois não Victoria?"

Ela colocou cabeça sobre o coração dele e pressionou-se contra ele. Depois ela disse:

"Eu acho que não… Eu sempre me senti atraída por você, mesmo quando eu ainda não sabia qual era o significava real dessa atração." Então ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele e completou: "Mesmo quando eu achava que você era, para mim, o pai que eu nunca tive…"

Ele sentiu um baque no peito. Era profundo que ela dissesse que em algum momento ela o tinha sentido como alguém semelhante a um pai, e estas palavras fizeram com que ele recordasse o dia em que, junto das gralhas, ela tinha revelado pela primeira vez que o amava.

William beijou Victoria. Não foi suave, não foi voraz, mas foi intenso. Ele colocou naquele beijo toda a profundidade do que sentia por ela. E quando ele suspendeu o beijo ele declarou:

"Eu amo você! Eu amo tanto você!"

"Oh, William, eu queria…" Ela disse com emoção na voz.

"Eu sei o que você queria. Eu também desejo isso. Mas você sabe o que você deve fazer…"

Ela piscou os olhos várias vezes e engoliu para não fraquejar agora. O facto de ela saber que ele desejava o mesmo que ela e que ele sofria como ela porque isso não era possível dava-lhe força e encorajava-a a continuar e a fazer o que devia ser feito.

"Eu acho que é melhor destrancar a porta…" Ele lembrou, largou Victoria e dirigiu-se à porta que destrancou.

Ela ficou parada no meio da sala a olhar para ele.

Quando William se virou de novo para Victoria ele disse:

"Ah, Majestade…Eu tenho um pedido para vos fazer."

Pela forma de tratamento mais formal ela percebeu que ele deveria querer pedir algo que deveria ser agradável para ela.

"Um pedido? Do que é que você necessita, Lord M?" Ela perguntou divertida, levantando as sobrancelhas.

"Eu queria pedir autorização para poder habitar nos aposentos que me estão destinados aqui no palácio…Não sei se Vossa Majestade permitiria…"

Victoria movimentou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, surpreendida e tentando entender. Então, fazendo um ligeiro sorriso, ela perguntou:

"Você precisa dos seus aposentos aqui no palácio, Lord M?"

"Eu preciso…A minha casa vai sofrer obras de conservação, o telhado está péssimo…"

Victoria sorriu e perguntou:

"E essas obras vão demorar muito tempo?

"Algum… Eu insisti para que fossem feitas obras mais profundas do que era realmente necessário…" Ele concluiu sorrindo.

Victoria riu e colocou as mãos na boca tentando controlar a emoção.

"Isso significa que você vai viver aqui comigo? Você vai tomar o pequeno almoço comigo, almoçar e jantar comigo? Todos os dias? E você vai dormir comigo?" Ela perguntou.

"Se Vossa Majestade não se importar…" Ele disse, não conseguindo evitar rir no final da frase.

Ela apressou-se para ele, agarrou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e beijou-o no rosto repetidas vezes.

Ele agarrou-a pela cintura e elevou-lhe os pés do chão.

Victoria encostou a testa dela à testa de William, enquanto lhe coloca as mãos sobre os ombros, e disse:

"Eu sabia que você era um homem inteligente!"

"Eu disse que eu ia pensar sobre este assunto. Eu tinha de encontrar uma solução para nós estarmos juntos."

Ela beijou-o.

Lord M tinha acabado de sair quando o tio Leopold chegou. Um minuto mais cedo e ela e William ainda estavam a beijar-se.

"Victoria… Eu vim apenas dizer que eu acho que você deveria mostrar-se em público, feliz e sem medo, depois do infeliz incidente com aquele homem horrível que tentou assassinar você." Disse Leopold.

Por acaso, ela concordava com ele e disse:

"Eu também acho, meu tio. E qual seria a melhor forma de fazer isso?"

"Uma aparição na ópera, por exemplo…"

O tio Leopold queria ir à ópera, era fácil de perceber, mas ela tinha outra ideia e disse:

"No ballet! Amanhã Clara Vestris Webster estará no Drury Lane. É lá que iremos amanhã à noite."

Agora a preocupação mais urgente para Melbourne era devolver o cavalo que ele tinha pedido emprestado a alguém que ele nem sabia quem era…

Felizmente, o homem não se deixou ficar à espera e quando o Primeiro-Ministro apareceu no Parlamento naquele dia foi avisado de que um cavalheiro o esperava para falar com ele.

Uf! O homem do cavalo. Ele pôde então inteirar-se sobre a identidade do indivíduo e providenciar a devolução do cavalo e a recompensa pelo empréstimo tão repentino.

Se Victoria ia ao ballet William também teria de ir.

A rainha mandou entregar um convite na casa do Primeiro Ministro para que ele acompanhasse Her Majesty à ópera amanhã à noite.

Albert regressou da convenção.

Victoria estava na sua sala de estar com a mãe e o tio Leopold quando ele entrou visivelmente eufórico.

Ela decidiu que devia colaborar para o desempenho do seu papel de esposa, sobretudo na frente da mãe e do tio, e porque ela devia caminhar para o fim último que era deitar-se com ele.

"Albert! O que aconteceu na convenção? Você foi bem-sucedido?" Victoria perguntou.

"Sim! O meu discurso foi um sucesso! Eu fui muito aplaudido!"

"Isso é muito bom!" Victoria observou.

"Parabéns Albert!" Disse a duquesa sorrindo.

Leopold levantou-se da cadeira e abraçou o sobrinho dizendo:

"Os meus parabéns, meu filho!"

"Obrigado a todos!" Albert agradeceu.

"Sente-se, Albert, e tome uma chávena de chá!" Victoria sugeriu.

O Príncipe sentou-se e, enquanto um lacaio o servia, ele disse:

"Eu acho que eu contribuí para engrandecer a imagem da monarquia, a vossa imagem Victoria…Robert Peel, Lord Palmerston e outros vieram pessoalmente dar-me os parabéns."

"Obrigada, Albert, com certeza você contribuiu…" Ela agradeceu.

"Agora para que tudo fique ainda melhor só falta mesmo que haja um herdeiro." Disse Leopold enquanto se sentava de novo.

A duquesa olhou para o irmão.

Victoria olhou para Abert e engoliu.

"Mas nós estamos providenciando isso, meu tio!" Victoria mentiu. O que ela poderia fazer?

Leopold não acreditou que as coisas já tivessem mudado, não de um dia para o outro, mas tinha de continuar a fingir não saber de nada e disse:

"Eu tenho a certeza que sim! Afinal, essa é a vossa obrigação!"

"Victoria, eu não sei se você se lembra…" Albert iniciou uma mudança de assunto e depois continuou: "Eu tinha dito que ia mandar embalsamar a cabeça do veado macho, que eu cacei em Windsor, para colocar como troféu na parede…"

"Sim, eu lembro-me…" Ela recordou.

"O troféu já está pronto para ser pendurado. Eu gostaria de ter uma sala de troféus. Você acha que é possível?"

"Claro!" Ela concordou. "Você pode escolher no palácio a sala que você preferir. Uma que não tenha nenhuma utilização. E se quiser também pode escolher uma sala em Windsor."

"Obrigado Victoria, eu vou fazer isso." O Príncipe agradeceu a ela.

"Meu sobrinho, eu acho que você se está a dar muito bem em Inglaterra. Você tem sucesso na reorganização da vida do palácio, sucesso na caça, sucesso na oratória…Você tem uma posição elevada e tem dinheiro…Você tem uma mulher linda…Só vos falta ser pai do herdeiro do trono de Inglaterra e você terá tudo."

"É verdade meu tio. Eu estou muito agradecido pelo tio ter sido um defensor tão fervoroso do meu casamento com Victoria."

A conversa estava a tornar-se irritante para Victoria. Albert tinha uma posição elevada e dinheiro! E ele tinha uma mulher linda! Que, por acaso, era ela! Ele não tinha nada! Victoria pertencia apenas a um homem! E esse homem era Lord M! Ela achou que esta era a oportunidade para informar os três sobre a novidade. Ela tossiu e disse:

"Já que estamos a falar sobre a ocupação de espaços aqui no palácio, eu aproveito para informar que Lord M passará a viver em Buckingham."

As caras de espanto dos três interlocutores de Victoria não podiam ser mais evidentes.

"O quê?" Albert perguntou.

"Lord M sempre teve aposentos aqui ele só ainda não os tinha utilizado." Disse Victoria.

"E o que justifica isso agora?" Perguntou Leopold, expectante por uma resposta bem fundamentada.

"A casa onde Lord M mora vai ser alvo de reparações, obviamente que o local mais apropriado para ele ficar alojado é aqui no palácio." Victoria explicou num tom que não dava margem para haver rebate.

"Eu estou a ver…" Notou Leopold.

Antes do início do espetáculo de ballet, e ainda antes de entrarem no balcão real, Victoria falava com Lord M, ignorando Albert e Leopold que falavam entre si.

 _"Você sabe como eu sou uma amante fervorosa da ópera, do balé, do teatro e do circo." Disse Victoria._

"Tudo o que possa alimentar a vossa imaginação, não é Majestade?" Ele perguntou, apreciando o brilho do rosto dela, evidenciado pelo agitar dos diamantes à luz das velas.

O local público, determinava um tratamento formal.

Baixando o tom de voz para não poder ser ouvida ela disse:

"Sim…E tudo o que me permita sentir livre, pelo menos durante algumas horas…Eu sempre tive muita necessidade de liberdade, sempre me senti aprisionada. E se a minha ascensão ao trono, por um lado, me deu liberdade, por outro, eu fiquei ainda mais prisioneira de uma condição…"

William não fez nenhuma observação sobre o que ela dizia e então ela continuou:

"Você sabe? Quando eu era criança e via uma caravana de ciganos passar em Kensington eu desejava poder viajar pelo mundo com eles…"

William sorriu, enternecido pela ingenuidade de uma pequena Victoria.

Eles foram interrompidos por Leopold, que estava a achar que a conversa entre Victoria e Lord Melbourne se arrastava demasiado:

"Esta Clara Vestris é muito elogiada. Não posso esperar pela apresentação."

"É verdade." Victoria concordou. "Ela é a estrela mais promissora do balé britânico, a primeira dançarina inglesa talentosa o suficiente para desafiar a ideia de que apenas as bailarinas francesas ou italianas têm qualidade."

Victoria entrou no balcão real e foi seguida pelos três homens que a acompanhavam. Depois do hino Real ser tocado, Albert, obviamente, sentou-se na frente, do lado direito da Rainha, e Leopold à sua esquerda. Melbourne tinha um lugar logo atrás dela, um pouco desviado para a direita.

"Lord Melbourne vai acompanhar-nos?" Perguntou Leopold um pouco confuso.

"Claro! Ele é meu convidado." Victoria respondeu com firmeza.

Agora ela tinha o marido de um lado, o tio com função paterna do outro e o amante atrás das costas.

Para dar a naturalidade à situação Victoria comentou:

"Eu adoro a bailarina sueca Marie Taglioni, a primeira a dançar em pontas e a usar a saia de ballet na altura do joelho, mas ela deixou o Her Majesty's Theatre em 1837, para fazer um contrato de três anos em São Petersburgo. Ela foi-me roubada pelos russos!"

Leopold e Albert sorriram.

As luzes diminuíram, para que o palco se evidenciasse, e a apresentação começou.

Aproveitando a escuridão Victoria desenrolou uma manobra arriscada.

Ela pousou, disfarçadamente, o leque sobre o colo, um gesto normal, e depois a mão direita dela desceu do colo e encaminhou-se para trás. Ela tocou o joelho esquerdo de William.

Houve um disparo dentro dele. O ineditismo do gesto e o inapropriado da situação fizeram-no estremecer interiormente, embora exteriormente ele se tivesse mantido inamovível. A mão esquerda dele agarrou a mão dela. Eles deram as mãos e mantiveram-nas assim enquanto foi possível. Era com ele que ela assistia ao ballet.

A mudança de Lord M para Buckingham começou. Roupas, livros, documentos, objetos pessoais, cavalos, carruagens…

"William, então é verdade, você vai mesmo viver connosco…" Emma notou quando o viu numas escadas exteriores a supervisionar os lacaios que descarregavam algumas malas de uma carruagem.

"É verdade!" Ele confirmou e suspirou.

Aquele suspiro dizia tudo. Ela podia ler tudo naquele suspiro daquele homem que ela observava havia muitos anos. O desejo de estar com ela e o medo das consequências. A felicidade por conseguir ficar um pouco mais próximo dela e o lamento dele pela circunstância de isso ter um prazo.

Aproveitando o facto de todos os lacaios terem entrado no interior do palácio, para irem colocar as malas nos aposentos do Primeiro Ministro, posicionada ao lado dele e olhado em frente, Emma disse:

"Você decidiu que vai avançar…"

Sem olhar para ela, ele confessou:

"Eu já avancei tudo o que havia para avançar…"

Emma rodou a cabeça para olhar fixamente para ele.

William não a encarou e permaneceu olhando o horizonte.

"Victoria não é mais virgem?" Ela perguntou, falando baixo, entre a surpresa e o regozijo pela confirmação de uma suspeita. Provavelmente, esta era a primeira vez que ela se referia à rainha pelo nome.

Ele apenas engoliu.

"Oh, William! Você deixou-se vencer…" Ela disse sorrindo.

"Não brinque com a situação, isto é um assunto muito sério." Ele pediu.

"Eu sei, William…Mas eu não consigo evitar…"

"Ela é maravilhosa…E eu não podia perdê-la…" Ele notou, com uma expressão que Emma percebeu que era a de quem recordava algo importante e agradável.

Emma sorriu e concluiu, enquanto ria já de forma mais notória:

"Oh, William, a rainha é jovem, mas ela é um leão e você é apenas um cordeiro."

William sorriu.

A Rainha estava constantemente infiltrada nos aposentos de Lord Melbourne para dar ordens e verificar se tudo ficava bem na organização da futura morada do Primeiro-Ministro. Uma preocupação surpreendente aos olhos dos demais.

"Victoria!"

A voz da duquesa fez com que Victoria se virasse no corredor para encarar a mãe.

A duquesa caminhou até ela e quando parou disse em tom de repreensão:

"Isto é excessivo e inadequado."

"O quê, mamã?" Ela perguntou, fingindo não entender.

"A rainha supervisionar pessoalmente a organização dos aposentos do Primeiro-Ministro."

"Mamã, Lord M é meu hóspede e ele é um amigo. Eu quero garantir que tudo está adequado para ele e eu quero fazer isso pessoalmente."

"E o seu marido?" A duquesa disparou.

Victoria sentiu um aperto no estômago, mas manteve-se firme quando perguntou:

"O que tem o meu marido?"

"Você já cumpriu o seu dever para com ele e para com a Coroa que você usa na vossa cabeça?"

Victoria respirou fundo para ganhar paciência e respondeu:

"Esse é um assunto que apenas as nós dois diz respeito. Eu não vou responder a isso."

Então ela virou as costas para a mãe e começou a caminhar no corredor na direção em que seguia anteriormente.

"Não, Victoria! Esse é um assunto que respeita a milhões de pessoas! E pelo qual você terá de responder a todos eles!" A duquesa gritou no corredor.

Victoria fechou os olhos, como se com isso fosse possível não ouvir o que a mãe lhe dizia, e sentiu-se muito apreensiva com o caminho que as coisas estavam a seguir, mas agora ela não queria pensar nisso. Ela só queria usufruir de William a viver junto dela.

Hoje Lord M dormiria em Buckingham pela primeira vez.

Ele jantou no palácio, como tinha feito inúmeras vezes, mas hoje ele dormiria lá também.

Ficarem juntos no quarto de Victoria era mais difícil e mais perigoso. Se isso acontecesse no quarto de William era mais fácil e menos suspeito. O quarto da rainha era mais vigiado e todas as evidências de sexo que aí fossem encontradas seriam escrutinadas. A presença de uma mulher no quarto de William ou a existência de vestígios de sexo era absolutamente normal. Todos conheciam a reputação, de conquistador, do Primeiro-Ministro. Por isso, eles combinaram entre si que eles iriam encontrar-se no quarto de William depois da meia-noite quando o palácio já estivesse serenado.

A expectativa de ambos não podia ser mais elevada. Como se eles fossem dormir juntos pela primeira vez, como se de uma noite de núpcias se tratasse.

Depois da meia-noite Victoria saiu dos seus aposentos acompanhada por Skerrett e disfarçada por uma capa escura e comprida, com um capuz sobre a cabeça, para lhe anular as formas do corpo e encobrir o rosto. Se encontrassem alguém nos corredores e fosse necessário falar, seria Skerrett a fazer isso. Se ela fosse intercetada num local ainda distante dos aposentos de Lord M ela podia revelar-se e dizer que estava numa missão secreta. Afinal ela era a Rainha e não tinha de dar explicações sobre o porquê das coisas que fazia na sua própria casa. E ambas esperavam que, se alguém visse que uma dama se infiltrava no quarto de Lord Melbourne, a capa encobrisse a sua real identidade. Victoria apenas não podia ser vista a sair dos seus aposentos disfarçada. E se ela regressasse de madrugada para os aposentos ninguém daria pela falta dela no quarto. A menos que houvesse um incêndio ou um sismo durante a noite e alguém corresse para o quarto para salvar a rainha. Mas a probabilidade de tais coisas acontecerem era mínima. O perigo de ser descoberta era real, mas a paixão por William era avassaladora e impulsionava-a a agir sem pensar demasiado.

Enquanto se encaminhava para os aposentos de Lord M, Victoria pensou como era necessário esconder-se dentro da sua própria casa, comportar-se como uma criminosa, apenas para poder estar com o homem que amava.

Quando as duas mulheres chegaram ao destino, a Rainha fez um sinal com a cabeça e Skerrett bateu na porta dos aposentos de Lord Melbourne.

A porta abriu, a luz invadiu o corredor escuro e ele surgiu do outro lado, apenas de calças e camisa.

Skerrett fez uma vénia embaraçada e foi embora.

Victoria sentiu o coração saltar no peito e entrou rapidamente para que ele pudesse voltar a fechar a porta.

Agora ela estava nervosa e não sabia porquê. Não era a primeira vez que ela ia estar sozinha com ele durante a noite, não seria a primeira vez que ele iria presumivelmente entrar nela, ela achava que já não era desconhecedora do que acontecia numa cama entre um homem e uma mulher e, no entanto…Era esta atmosfera que a deixava assim. Este ambiente de relação proibida e o medo de ser descoberta. E hoje era diferente porque ela vinha propositadamente aqui com um único objetivo. Aquilo não ia simplesmente acontecer de forma natural. Era para ser aqui e agora.

Ela retirou o capuz com ambas as mãos e engoliu.

O cabelo estava caído pelas costas.

Ele percebeu pelo rosto dela que algo se passava e perguntou:

"Você está nervosa?"

Victoria movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Ele aproximou-se dela e envolveu-a nos braços dele enquanto dizia:

"Eu pensei que você estaria feliz…"

Com o lado esquerdo do rosto sobre o peito dele ela disse:

"Eu estou feliz, mas esta situação deixou-me apreensiva de repente… Isto é errado e eu temo que possamos ser descobertos…"

Ele pegou no queixo dela e virou o rosto dela para ele, para olhá-la de frente. Depois ele perguntou:

"Você quer ir embora?"

Pelo tom de voz dele, ela percebeu que podia dizer que sim. Ele não iria ficar aborrecido, nem iria tentar impedi-la, mas ela respondeu:

"Não…Eu preciso de você…"

Ele deu-lhe um beijo curto e suave nos lábios.

"Eu quero muito estar aqui, com você…Eu só preciso de me descontrair…" Ela explicou.

Ele beijou-a de novo suavemente nos lábios e ela sentiu as mãos dele acariciarem carinhosamente as costas dela.

William desatou as fitas que prendiam a capa no peito de Victoria e libertou-a da peça. Havia um robe e uma camisa de dormir por baixo. Ela era tão bonita e o que estava visível era apenas uma amostra do que ele sabia que podia ter esta noite. Ele desejava aquela mulher! William voltou a abraçar Victoria e a beijá-la, agora mais intensamente.

Ela adorava vê-lo e senti-lo assim, só de calças e camisa, com o peito exposto.

Em pouco tempo o robe dela foi retirado e a camisa dele foi despida.

A camisa de dormir dela tinha alças, o que permitia mostrar o peito, as costas e os ombros.

Passar as mãos pela firmeza peito dele e pela maciez dos pêlos estava entre as atividades preferidas dela.

Eles caminharam na direção da cama enquanto se beijavam. Havia uma faísca que se produzia entre eles de cada vez que eles estavam os dois sozinhos e que os conduzia para uma cama.

William meteu os dedos da mão direita debaixo da alça esquerda da camisa de dormir dela, afastou o tecido e beijou o ombro de Victoria.

Ela dobrou o pescoço nesse sentido, passando o rosto pelo cabelo dele e usufruindo do gesto que lhe amolecia o corpo.

Ele repetiu a mesma ação na alça direita da camisa de dormir dela e a peça de roupa escorregou e caiu aos pés de Victoria.

Só havia cuecas e meias por baixo. Os seios dela estavam ali na frente dele, firmes e densos como só a juventude pode prover.

Os dedos das mãos dele subiram pela coluna dela e o indicador e o dedo do meio da mão direita fixaram-se na base do pescoço. A sensação trepidante na coluna fez Victoria tombar a cabeça para trás.

A boca dele desceu pelo pescoço e pelo peito dela e fixou-se no centro do seio esquerdo. Ele sugou e largou, e voltou a sugar e a largar, fazendo o seio saltitar.

Victoria gemeu de olhos fechados e as mãos dela entraram dentro do cabelo dele puxando suavemente algumas madeixas e acariciando as orelhas dele.

William colocou o joelho direito sobre a cama, já aberta, e avançou o corpo para a frente, o que fez com Victoria se deixasse cair de costas sobre o colchão.

De joelhos sobre a cama, as mãos dele agarram o cós das cuecas dela, ele soltou as fitas que as atavam e puxou-as para baixo, arrastando o tecido ao longo das ancas dela.

O deslumbre da beleza feminina revelada!

As meias foram puxadas, e saíram pelos pés dela, uma e depois outra, enquanto ele aproveitava para arrastar os dedos ao longo das pernas dela.

William sentou-se na cama e despiu as calças. Depois ele voltou para se dedicar a ela.

Victoria fletiu os joelhos.

Deitado de barriga para baixo, ele colocou o rosto entre as pernas dela e beijou a parte posterior das coxas. De seguida ele dirigiu-se no sentido do centro e beijou e lambeu o meio das pernas dela.

Victoria contorceu-se sobre a cama e agarrou a almofada acima da cabeça dela.

Então, ela sentiu que um dedo dele estava a entrar dentro dela. O dedo moveu-se e ele voltou a lamber. Ela gemeu.

Dois dedos estavam agora dentro dela e os dedos moveram-se e ele voltou a lamber. Ela voltou a gemer.

Ela não podia precisar o que ele estava a fazer realmente, onde estavam os dedos e em que posição se moviam, mas ele tinha tocado algo que a fazia disparar consecutivamente. Não de forma avassaladora como ela já tinha experimentado antes, mas de forma suave e repetida.

Ele tirou os dedos de dentro dela, agarrou-a pelas ancas e avançou para lhe alcançar a boca com a boca dele.

Ela abriu as pernas para que ele pudesse encaixar-se no meio delas, mas hoje ele tinha outros planos.

"Eu quero estar dentro de você…" Ele expressou quando parou de beijá-la.

"Sim…" Ela concordou, expectante pelo momento em que ele entraria nela.

Para alguma surpresa dela, ele não a penetrou e, ao invés disso, ele colocou-se de joelhos sobre a cama. Depois ele debruçou-se sobre ela e beijou a anca direita. Distribuindo beijos sobre a anca e sobre a lateral direita da cintura ele forçou-a a rodar naturalmente para a esquerda. Quando ela estava quase a completar a volta e se ia debruçar de barriga para baixo, ele agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a de encontro a ele.

De joelhos sobre a cama, com William também de joelhos atrás das costas dela, Victoria sentiu-o rígido esfregar-se pelo meio das nádegas dela, enquanto o braço esquerdo dele lhe circundava a cintura e a mão direita dele lhe apalpava os seios.

Ela puxou o cabelo todo para o lado direito, para que ele lhe pudesse beijar o pescoço.

O contacto dos dois corpos nus e o facto de ela estar a senti-lo, mas não lhe ver o rosto, era delirante.

Ele dobrou o corpo para a frente, fazendo Victoria dobrar na frente dele, sobre o colchão, e assentar as duas mãos dela sobre a superfície. Depois ele beijou o ombro esquerdo dela e o pescoço e disse baixinho no ouvido dela:

"Você vai gostar do que eu vou fazer com você…"

Victoria não sabia o que seria, mas pelas prazerosas experiências anteriores ela podia imaginar que seria algo muito agradável. E o inesperado, assim prometido, pela voz arrepiante dele, excitava-a.

O corpo dele afastou-se dela quando ele voltou a elevar o corpo, permanecendo de joelhos sobre a cama.

Sentindo-o afastar-se, Victoria mostrou intenção de elevar o corpo também, mas, colocando a mão direita dele sobre as costas dela, ele pediu:

"Não, não se levante, mantenha-se nessa posição…"

Assim? Ela perguntou-se interiormente. Era assim que ele ia fazer aquilo?

Agora, com os joelhos e as mãos apoiados sobre a cama, ela estava em posição e ele poderia fodê-la como ele queria. A curva das ancas e o volume das nádegas dela, no meio das quais se evidenciava a definição da sua feminilidade, formavam um conjunto de extrema beleza. Uma das melhores imagens que um homem podia ter de uma mulher.

Naquela posição, de extrema exposição e sentindo os olhos dele sobre ela, Victoria sentiu-se, de repente, um pouco embaraçada.

Mas então, ele exclamou, com o desejo expresso na voz:

"Você é a mulher mais bela que eu já vi!"

E isso foi incitante e fê-la crescer de desejo por ele.

Ele voltou a dobrar-se sobre as costas dela e agarrou-lhe os seios com as duas mãos, que nesta posição se evidenciavam maiores. Um prazer poder encher as mãos dele com as formas e o volume dos seios dela. Ele agarrou os mamilos dela entre o polegar e o indicador, de cada uma das mãos, e apertou ligeiramente:

Ela reagiu:

"Aaaah…"

Ele apertou um pouco mais e girou-os ligeiramente.

Ela reagiu novamente. Agora de forma mais notória:

"Aaaaaaah…"

Enquanto isso ela encolheu a barriga e as ancas agitaram-se debaixo dele:

"Você gosta disso?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim…" Ela respondeu num suspiro.

Ele manteve o movimento durante mais algum tempo. Depois as mãos dele largaram os seios dela e recuaram ao longo do corpo de Victoria contornando-lhe as formas. As mãos dele deslizaram sobre a barriga dela. A mão esquerda pressionou o útero dela e a mão direita dele desceu mais para baixo e encontrou o centro das pernas dela. Ela sentiu como os dedos dele abriram espaço entre as dobras da carne encaminhando-se no sentido da entrada dela. Depois os dedos moveram-se repetidamente para trás e para a frente.

Posicionada daquela forma, que para ela era inovadora, com ele a atuar sobre ela e sem poder agir livremente, Victoria disse:

"Oh, você deixa-me louca…".

"Você quer ficar ainda mais louca?" Ele perguntou, beijando-lhe as costas.

"Sim!"

A mão direita dele saiu do meio das pernas dela, mas a mão esquerda manteve-se pressionando-lhe o ventre.

Segundos depois ela sentiu-o, então, entrando, devagar, dentro dela.

A boca dela abriu, desenhando e exalando um "O", numa reprodução do movimento que se operava entre as pernas. Inconscientemente, talvez isso a ajudasse a dilatar para ele.

Ele estacionou em determinado ponto, a mão direita dele agarrou a nádega direita dela e ele começou a mover-se.

"Oh, meu Deus! Isto é tão bom! Tão bom…" Ela exclamou.

O movimento continuou.

"Você está lá!" Exclamou Victoria.

"Onde?"

"Eu não sei…Mas é o Paraíso…Aí! Nesse sítio!"

O movimento durou mais algum tempo, com ele insistindo naquele ponto, mas depois ele avançou.

"Oh, estava bom aí…" Ela quase lamentou o avanço.

"Eu vou encher você…Você não quer que eu encha você?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu quero!"

E ele encheu! E como encheu!

A mão esquerda dele recuou para a anca esquerda dela e com a mão direita sobre as costas dela ele fez alguma pressão para baixo e pediu:

"Baixe mais as vossas costas…Apenas as costas, mantenha as ancas elevadas…"

Ela fez o que ele pediu, fletiu os braços e deixou-se descer até ao colchão, apoiando o peito e o rosto e mantendo as ancas elevadas para ele.

"Você está confortável assim?" Ele perguntou.

Era estranho, mas não era totalmente desconfortável. Ela apenas movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo e emitiu um som de concordância.

Segurando-lhe as nádegas com ambas as mãos ele moveu-se dentro dela. E depois ele moveu-se mais e mais. Mais rápido e com mais força.

Ela estava a senti-lo a embater firmemente de encontro a ela, uma e outra vez. E dentro de ela, o alcance era profundo. Hoje estava lá todo com certeza. E era todo dela, só dela!

William largou as ancas de Victoria e reduziu a velocidade, mas manteve-se a fodê-la lentamente durante algum tempo. Depois a velocidade aumentou de novo, mas ele não voltou a agarrá-la, o que fez com que ela tivesse de se firmar para suportar o embate e manter o ritmo.

Numa dança combinada, os corpos de ambos moviam-se em direções opostas na busca do mesmo objetivo. A pressão sobre a curva das costas estava a tornar-se desconfortável para Victoria, mas isso não importava. Só o que ela sentia no mais profundo de si mesma interessava agora.

Repentinamente, ele parou de se mexer e disse:

"Mova-se, Victoria! Procure-o! Alcance-o para você!"

Ela não percebeu sobre o que é que ele falava e perguntou:

"O quê?"

"O prazer!"

E então, ela firmou-se nos cotovelos, para poder ganhar balanço, e moveu-se sozinha de encontro a ele.

Oh! Isto era divino! Ela dominava a situação. Ela estava a controlar por si mesma a forma como queria que ele entrasse dentro dela, onde parar e a intensidade do ritmo. Isto era tão excitante!

"Linda menina!" Ele exclamou.

"Eu não sou uma menina!" Ela reclamou, como ela sempre fazia quando ele a tratava assim.

Com um tom de voz que mostrava a excitação que ele sentia, William explicou:

"Eu sei, você não é uma menina, você uma mulher…linda e maravilhosa! A mais perfeita que eu já conheci e você é minha! Mas você é a minha menina, você entende? Isso excita-me, que alguém tão jovem como você me deseje como homem. É apenas uma forma carinhosa e excitante de tratar você."

A explicação dele agora já não importava, ela estava a concentrar-se apenas na sensação que ele lhe provocava.

"Oh, William! Isto é mágico…"

O movimento dela sobre ele estava a deixá-lo ainda muito mais excitado. Que coisa maravilhosa ter Victoria a atuar sozinha sobre ele, procurando o próprio prazer dela, e que ele lhe pudesse propiciar-lhe isso, ao mesmo tempo que obtinha prazer para si próprio.

Ela apoiou-se nas mãos dela e moveu-se mais empolgada, absorvendo-o mais e mais, à medida que o prazer a conquistava. Agora ela não era um elemento passivo, ela estava a usar este homem para obter prazer!

"É isso, Victoria! Muito bem! Você é uma criatura perfeita!"

Ela continuou, agora muito mais freneticamente.

"Você vai chegar lá ou você precisa de ajuda?" Ele perguntou.

À medida que um redemoinho se movimentava dentro dela, acompanhado pela ação desesperada dela de encontro a ele, ela foi descrevendo:

"Eu chego lá…Eu chego lá…Sim, sim, sim…Agora!"

Quando o prazer a rasgou ela não aguentou mais aquela posição que a estava a colocar dormente sem que ela percebesse. Victoria soltou-se de William e deixou-se cair totalmente sobre a cama, alongando-se no colchão.

Ele desceu sobre ela e encaixou o seu membro viril entre as nádegas de Victoria. As mãos dele apertaram as nádegas dela, procurando o confinamento entre elas e ele esfregou-se repetidamente por ela.

O êxtase retirara-lhe toda a energia para se mover e ela ficou quieta, apenas deixando que ele a usasse, até que ele se veio, forte e profundamente entre gemidos e espalhando a prova disso sobre as costas dela.

William alcançou o lenço que estava em cima da mesa de cabeceira e limpou as costas de Victoria. Depois ele deitou-se do lado esquerdo dela, de costas sobre o colchão e com o peito arfando enquanto tentava desacelerar o ritmo da respiração.

"Obrigada!" Ela agradeceu.

Ele rodou a cabeça para olhar para ela e perguntou:

"Pelo quê você agradece?"

"Por você me dar tanto prazer."

Ele sorriu e disse:

"Pode ter a certeza que tudo o que eu dou para você, eu recebo em dobro."

"Você é tudo na minha vida, William! Antes de conhecer você eu não existia. Eu nem me conhecia a mim própria." Ela constatou.

"E você iluminou-me e, como você sabe, você deu-me uma razão para viver."

Ela aninhou-se no peito dele e ele envolveu-as com os braços.

Ele beijou a testa dela e ela beijou o peito dele.

Eles adormeceram.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Melbourne acordou.

Victoria continuava nua nos braços dele e dormia profundamente.

Pela luz que ainda não rompera lá fora, ele podia perceber que ainda não era tarde para que ela pudesse sair do quarto dele, mas era necessário que ela acordasse e se preparasse para sair.

Ele não queria cometer o crime de acordá-la quando ela dormia tão bem. E ele desejava que ela pudesse estar ali nua nos braços dele todas as noites, a noite inteira. Ele só queria poder estar bem junto dela para sempre. No entanto, era necessário acordá-la.

William beijou a testa de Victoria.

Ela movimentou-se e aninhou-se ainda mais sobre o peito dele, mas não deu sinal de ter acordado.

"Victoria…" Ele chamou baixinho.

Não aconteceu nada.

"Victoria, meu amor…" Ele insistiu.

"Hm…"

Finalmente havia algum tipo de resposta, ainda que distante.

"Eu peço desculpa, mas você precisa de acordar para se preparar para sair." Ele explicou.

Ela não respondeu.

"Victoria…"

"Eu sei…" Ela respondeu ensonada. E segundos depois ela continuou numa voz arrastada: "Mas eu não quero ir embora. Quando o dia nascer eu vou dizer a Albert que eu amo você e ao meu tio Leopold que eu quero que o casamento que ele me arranjou seja anulado."

"Victoria…" Ele disse num tom que ela percebeu que era de preocupação.

"Não se preocupe, William. Eu estou a brincar… Mas isso é o que eu devia fazer."

"Por favor... Não insista. Já é difícil o suficiente viver sem poder ter você à luz do dia e aos olhos de todos… Se você insistir constantemente em algo que não pode acontecer, você só aumenta a dor de nós dois." Ele pediu.

Ela achou que estava a magoá-lo e, para o compensar, beijou o peito dele repetidas vezes. Ele era tão macio e adorável! Depois ela garantiu:

"Eu não voltarei a falar nisto."

"Obrigado!" Ele agradeceu, já usando um tom de voz bem-humorado que ela conhecia muito bem.

Ela arrastou-se sobre ele, e eles beijaram-se.

Ele moveu-se para ficar sobre o corpo dela.

Os braços dele foram colocados debaixo das costas dela e ela foi elevada do colchão alguns centímetros, enquanto ele continuava a beijá-la na boca e nos seios.

Ela estava a sentir a pele nua dele a arrastar-se sobre ela…

"Oh, William…Será que nós podemos…?" Ela perguntou.

Ele parou de beijá-la e, embora ele estivesse louco para usufruir dela, ele disse:

"Será melhor não…Você deve preparar-se para sair…"

Embora frustrada, ela compreendia a necessidade disso. Então, enquanto ela agarrava o rosto dele com ambas as mãos, ela concordou com o que ele dizia, movimentando a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Ele saiu de cima dela e levantou-se da cama. Depois ele acendeu algumas das velas e, em seguida, ele caminhou pelo quarto de dormir para procurar as meias dela que tinham sido atiradas para o chão.

"Sente-se na cama com os pés para fora. Eu quero calçar-vos as meias." Ele pediu para ela.

Ela agiu em conformidade. Victoria sentou-se na lateral direita da cama com as pernas penduradas e as mãos apoiadas sobre o colchão para esperar que ele regressasse com as meias.

Em determinado momento em que ele se moveu pelo quarto, ela não pode deixar de abrir a boca ligeiramente enquanto o observava deliciada. Quando ele caminhou, de perfil, na frente dela, ela pôde ver o mastro elevado e a beleza disso era…estonteante. Ela já tinha visto aquilo outras vezes e ela já o tinha tocado, agarrado e saboreado, mas… Aquela imagem tinha provocado um borboletar dentro dela como se ela o visse pela primeira vez.

Com as duas meias na mão, ele caminhou de volta até ela.

Ela não podia deixar de olhar para lá, para aquela parte entre as pernas dele que a hipnotizava.

Ele observou, deliciado, a expansão do azul dos olhos dela, e deduziu que ela deveria estar excitada. A imagem que ele tinha perante ele também era de tirar o fôlego. Victoria nua, sentada sobre a cama, as formas ondulantes, aqueles pezinhos balançando porque não atingiam o chão e as mãos apoiadas sobre o colchão. Ela parecia uma criança e, no entanto, ela era uma mulher. E esta mistura era inebriante. Ele poderia deitá-la, atravessada sobre a cama, agora mesmo, entrar nela repentinamente e fodê-la até que ela gritasse o nome dele. Mas ele não ia fazer isso assim. Existiriam outras oportunidades para sexo selvagem. Agora ele ia fazer com ela o que ele tinha pensado e para o qual ele apenas tinha arranjado uma manobra de distração, para que ela pensasse que não ia acontecer agora, porque ela teria de sair em breve.

Ele ajoelhou-se junto da cama, na frente dela. O joelho direito sobre a tapeçaria e o joelho esquerdo levantado. Ele colocou uma das meias dela sobre a coxa direita e ficou com a outra nas mãos. Depois ele agarrou o pé direito dela e colocou-o sobre o joelho esquerdo dele.

Ela levantou o pé, deixando apenas os dedos apoiados sobre o joelho dele.

Ele observou a beleza feminina da curva daquele pequeno pé e, levantando os dedos dela, enfiou sobre eles a ponta da meia. Então ele começou a deslisar a meia lentamente para cima. Vesti-la, era tão excitante como despi-la.

Victoria não podia resistir àquela visão de evidente excitação dele e observou:

"Você está. Excitado…"

Ele não parou o que estava a fazer nem olhou para ela. Ele apenas concordou:

"Parece que sim…"

Antes de atingir o joelho dela, ele beijou o pedaço da perna que ainda se encontrava nua logo abaixo. Depois ele beijou o joelho. E de seguida ele cobriu o joelho dela com a meia dela.

"Será que nós podemos aproveitar isso?" Ela perguntou.

"Agora não." Ele respondeu simplesmente, sem margem para insistências.

E então ele beijou o início da coxa dela. E depois ele beijou um pouco mais acima. E ele continuou beijando a coxa dela à medida que a meia avançava atrás da boca dele.

A meia terminou e a boca dele ficou aquém do local onde ela desejava que ele a colocasse. Ele não poderia chegar lá?

Ele elevou o corpo para atar a fita que segurava a meia e deu um laço perfeito.

"Você faz isso melhor do que a minha camareira. Eu quero que você me calce as meias todos os dias." Ela observou.

Ele sorriu e olhou finalmente para ela.

Com o pé sobre o joelho dele as pernas ficavam um pouco mais abertas e o meio delas estava mais exposto para ele.

Com as mãos apoiadas sobre o colchão, e sentindo o pé bem apoiado sobre o joelho dele, ela movimentou a perna direita para um lado e para o outro, expandindo o ângulo de abertura das pernas.

Era extraordinário observar como o instinto a levava a agir, mesmo quando ela ainda não tinha a noção do efeito erótico que determinados comportamentos ou palavras tinham sobre ele. Ele sabia bem o que ela queria, mas ela não iria ter exatamente isso agora.

"Vamos mudar para o outro pé." Disse ele.

William assentou o joelho esquerdo sobre a tapeçaria e agora elevou o joelho direito.

E lá estava de novo aquela coisa rigidamente fabulosa que se agitava entre as pernas dele!

Victoria colocou o pé esquerdo sobre o joelho direito dele e ele repetiu o procedimento anterior. A boca dele seguiu na frente da meia, beijando o interior da coxa dela, uma e outra vez. E subindo cada vez mais.

Com as mãos apoiadas sobre o colchão, ela fechou os olhos, gemeu e deitou a cabeça para trás. Quando a maldita meia acabasse, ele não poderia mesmo chegar lá? Naquele sítio! Ela sentiu que a meia terminara e que ele parou os beijos. Agora ele iria atar a fita.

Todavia, sem atar a fita, os beijos continuaram e atingiram a virilha.

"Oh!" Ela exclamou, abrindo as pernas automaticamente.

A boca dele caiu no meio das pernas dela, diretamente sobre aquele ponto que a enlouquecia e ele chupou, largando-a em seguida e produzindo um som de sucção.

Ela encolheu-se, franziu a testa e gemeu. E as mãos dela posicionaram-se mais para trás no colchão para que a pélvis subisse e ficasse mais acessível para ele.

Ele voltou lá de novo. A língua dele varreu-a pelo centro, de baixo para cima, expandindo os lábios e levantando pregas, e ele sugou de novo no topo. Quando ele varreu diretamente sobre aquele ponto foi um pouco desconfortável, mas quando ele sugou ela poderia derreter.

Incapaz de se segurar, ela caiu de costas sobre a cama, mostrando-lhe claramente que agora ele teria de terminar o que ele havia começado. Victoria arrastou-se para trás, para conseguir colocar os pés sobre a beira do colchão e, com os joelhos fletidos, abriu ainda mais as pernas para ele.

William acompanhou o movimento dela. O corpo dele impulsionou-se para a frente para alcançar com a boca dele o meio das pernas dela. E os braços dele envolveram as coxas dela, puxando-a para baixo e encaixando-a nele.

Ela firmou-se nos cotovelos para levantar um pouco o tronco. Ela queria ver o que ele estava a fazer com ela.

Ele olhou para ela enquanto a lambeu devagar, trazendo a língua mais para cima.

Ela viu a ponta da língua dele descolar-se dela e notou como os olhos dele brilhavam. Apenas há algum tempo atrás ela não podia imaginar que isto pudesse ser feito. Colocar a boca naquele lugar. Ela nem sabia nada do que poderia ser feito numa cama com um homem. Não só o ato era prazeroso como era fascinante vê-lo em atuação. Ter a cabeça dele entre as pernas, observar o cabelo dele, ver como os olhos dele brilharem e como ele se deliciava, enchendo a boca nela sem qualquer sinal de repugnância, era deslumbrante e imensamente excitante.

Ela caiu sobre a cama, de novo, enquanto suspirava. Aquilo iria ficar mais intenso e ela precisava de estar mais apoiada, para se concentrar para o que viria a seguir.

As mãos dela procuraram a cabeça dele e ela acariciou suave e repetidamente o cabelo dele, enquanto ele a excitava cada vez mais. Ele fazia-a sentir-se tão bem que ela só podia acarinhá-lo por isso.

Depois, ela largou a cabeça dele, e pousou as mãos sobre o colchão, sentindo, exclusivamente, o que acontecia entre as pernas dela, o contacto constante e vibrante dele com ela, e deixando-se levar por ele.

As mãos dele subiram pela barriga dela e ele agarrou-lhe os seios, um em cada mão, e, com as mãos cheias deles, ele apalpou.

Agora ele estava a apalpar ambos os seios dela enquanto a boca dele trabalhava entre as pernas.

Isto era belo! Isto era muito belo, mas ela não estava a achar justo que ela não pudesse colocar a boca dela nele, também. Ela tinha adorado fazer aquilo da outra vez em que ela tinha experimentado. E ela não podia deixar de pensar no que ela tinha acabado de ver em ereção e como era esplendoroso.

Ele largou os seios dela e agarrou ambas as pernas dela e colocou-as por cima dos ombros dele.

Porque ela era de pequeno porte e ele era muito alto, as ancas dela levantaram do colchão. Mas Victoria ficou perfeitamente encaixada nele.

Para que ela não ficasse suspensa no ar, o que ele sabia que não seria favorável, William colocou as mãos em concha debaixo das nádegas dela e suportou-a no ar, continuando a beijar, a lamber e a sugar, como quem se alimenta de uma fruta exótica, doce e sumarenta.

"Oh, William…" Ela disse, contorcendo-se sobre o colchão e com as mãos tentado agarrar algo que não existia.

"Você é deliciosa!" Ele notou.

Ela não podia aguentar mais isto. Esta sensação que a estava devorando continuamente. E, no entanto, ela sabia que teria de suportar isso e ela queria suportá-lo. O que ela sabia que viria a seguir era uma recompensa tamanha para tão pouca aflição.

Ele adorava ver o desespero dela em crescente. E depois vê-la reagir à satisfação que a fazia explodir. Era por isso que ele esperava.

Finalmente, o prazer impôs-se, e isso cavalgou sobre o desespero, atravessando o corpo dela em catadupa.

"William! William!" Ela exclamou, contorcendo-se na boca dele.

As mãos dela agarram o lençol que foi arrancado do colchão, enquanto ela arqueava as costas, mantendo apenas a cabeça apoiada na cama. Por uns segundos houve uma anulação de qualquer sensação de peso. Neste momento ela era leve como uma pena.

Quando ela serenou, ele baixou-lhe o corpo sobre a cama.

Ela sentiu que ele atava agora a fita da meia da perna esquerda.

Victoria pensou que talvez ele pensasse que agora ela estava pronta para vestir as cuecas dela e a camisa de dormir, mas, se assim era, ele estava muito enganado.

William avançou sobre ela e beijou-a na boca. A boca dele tinha o sabor do sexo dela. Era um beijo com um sabor diferente, mas era excitante. Toda aquela mistura de fluídos. E ela ainda queria saborear mais coisas…

Victoria fez força, para que o corpo dele rodasse e ele ficasse deitado de costas sobre o colchão.

Obviamente ele podia ter resistido, mas ele não fez isso. Ele deixou-a atuar sobre ele e deitou-se de costas.

Ela colocou-se sobre ele e, depois de o beijar na boca, Victoria começou a percorrer o corpo dele com beijos em sentido descendente. Peito, barriga…

Ela atingira agora o nível abaixo do umbigo, e as pernas dela já estavam dobradas sobre a cama, no espaço entre as pernas dele.

O membro viril dele estava ali mesmo à disposição, na frente dela. Rígido e inclinado sobre a barriga dele. Victoria enrolou os dedos à volta da base, endireitou-o e constatou como a ponta do seu dedo indicador não atingia a ponta do polegar. Grosso!

Ela olhou para William.

Ele olhou para ela. Havia uma expressão deliciosamente perversa nos olhos dela e ele gostou muito disso. E aquela imagem do corpo dela, unicamente de meias, podia conduzi-lo à loucura.

Ela observou como ele mostrava uma expressão entre a surpresa, a renovação a confirmação da luxúria que existia nela e a expectativa agradável pelo que viria a seguir.

Ela quebrou o contacto visual e olhou de volta para o que tinha na mão. Victoria principiou a beijá-lo, logo na parte exposta acima dos dedos dela. Ela amava aquele pedaço dele que lhe propiciava tanto prazer! Ela amava aquele pedaço como amava tudo em William! Os beijos seguiram para cima. E, enquanto o beijava, o sentia na mão e o observava minuciosamente, ela pensou que tudo aquilo já se tinha alojado dentro dela. Vê-lo assim tão de perto, e senti-lo, tão concreto na mão dela permitia constatar como o volume que se encaixava nela era ainda maior do que parecia ser quando ele entrava nela. Era surpreendente como ela conseguia acomodar tudo aquilo!

Ele puxou uma almofada e colocou-a debaixo da cabeça. Ele iria usufruir desta demonstração da forma mais confortável!

Ela sugou a ponta.

"Deus! Victoria, o que e que você está a fazer?" Ele perguntou.

Ele sabia o que ela estava a fazer, mas ele tinha necessidade de dizer alguma coisa.

"O que você me ensinou." Foi a resposta dela.

Ele suspirou. Ela estava certa.

Ela lambeu o comprimento. E lambeu de novo. Uma e outra vez. De um lado e do outro. E arrastou o nariz por ele.

Mas depois ela retirou a boca e usou as duas mãos para afastar o cabelo para trás. No entanto, rapidamente ela voltou a agarrá-lo e a colocar a ponta na boca.

Ele sentiu que ela desceu sobre ele, engolindo-o.

A imagem dela nua, apenas de meias e dobrada sobre ele. O desembaraço com que ela colocou o cabelo para trás, compenetrada no que estava a fazer, e para o qual não queria estorvo. A imagem e a sensação de estar a ser consumido por ela…Tudo aquilo era extasiante! Ela era muito interessada e muito dedicada. Nenhuma puta lhe propiciaria a ele mais prazer! Haveria mais técnica, mas isso não importava agora. Ele queria que ela o explorasse livremente e queria usufruir disso. E com o tempo ela iria aperfeiçoando o tempo e o modo. Só o facto de ser ela a fazer aquilo já era extraordinariamente excitante. O caminho que ela tinha atravessado desde kensington até aqui…Guiada, por ele!

"O que é que eu fiz com você?" Ele perguntou, com dificuldade em falar.

"Você sempre fez o seu melhor! E eu sou grata por isso." Foi a resposta dela.

Ele queria ter feito o melhor por ela, de facto. Em tudo. Se ela o confirmava, ele só podia acreditar nisso. Mas as consequências do que eles estavam a fazer ainda estavam por vir. E quando elas chegassem ele não sabia se, olhando para trás, julgaria ter feito o melhor por ela. Se isto custasse o trono dela, para ele era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer. Mas agora, neste momento, tudo isso era distante e só importava o que ele sentia aqui e agora. E não havia forma de parar isto!

Ela apoiou as mãos no colchão, uma de cada lado das ancas dele, e movimentou a cabeça mais rapidamente para cima e para baixo, engolindo e revelando, alternadamente, aquele rolo de carne em excitação plena. Embora ela preferisse senti-lo encaixado entre as pernas dela, acima de todas as coisas, possíveis e inimagináveis, terrenas e divinas, manuseá-lo desta forma era uma atividade muito prazerosa.

O cabelo dela caiu para a frente e dele deixou de ver o que ela estava a fazer.

Com as duas mãos ele levantou o cabelo dela para cima e segurou-o na parte superior da cabeça dela para poder vê-la a trabalhar sobre ele. Se ela se sentasse em cima dele seria ótimo, mas dessa forma ele não poderia controlar aquilo…Por medo das consequências, ele não ousava pedir-lhe que ela fizesse isso.

"Um pouco mais devagar…" Ele pediu.

Ela reduziu o entusiasmo.

"Isso, isso…Na ponta…" Ele indicou.

Ela sugou. Mas depois…Ela englobou a totalidade.

Ele sucumbiu ao prazer!

Agarrando a cabeça dela, as ancas dele moveram-se de encontro a ela e ele gemeu fortemente e exclamou:

"Oh, Victoria!"

Victoria sentiu um esguicho na garganta e um sabor diferente que lhe invadia as papilas gustativas.

A reação espontânea foi retirar a boca.

Ele largou a cabeça dela, deixando que ela se afastasse.

Ela engoliu, para se libertar do fluído que tinha na boca e observou como, depois do membro dele sair da boca dela, mais alguns jatos foram expelidos, numa visão gloriosa para a qual ela só encontrava algum paralelo no repuxo do jardim.

Ela estava realizada! Depois do que ela própria tinha sentido, ela tinha feito aquilo para ele.

Victoria espalhou o corpo dela sobre o corpo de William e beijou-o na boca.

Ele agarrou a cabeça dela, desviando o cabelo dela, e retribuiu vorazmente. Depois ele rodou o corpo para ficar por cima dela, continuando sempre a beijá-la.

Ele agarrou-a e apalpou-a nas ancas, nas nádegas, nas coxas, nos seios…

Ele beijou o peito dela, os seios, a barriga e o meio das pernas dela.

Victoria ria deliciada desde festival de beijos e emoção.

Ele avançou, de novo sobre ela, e beijou-a, de novo, na boca.

Então, com a respiração ofegante, ele disse:

"Eu seria um tolo se eu me tivesse afastado de você! Eu nunca poderia desperdiçar você! Mas agora eu sou completamente louco ao permitir que nos tornássemos amantes."

"Agora nós somos "companheiros"! Como Elizabeth e Robert." Ela constatou.

"Nós somos, ma'am, nós somos…" Ele concordou, enquanto continuava a beijar todo o corpo dela e ela ria de uma felicidade imensa.

Era necessário voltar à realidade e Victoria preparou-se convenientemente para sair, animada pela perspetiva de que dentro de apenas algumas horas eles iriam tomar o pequeno almoço juntos.

Houve um beijo de despedida e a lá estava de novo a pobre Skerrett, à porta dos aposentos de Lord M, na hora marcada, para levar a sua rainha de volta em segurança para os aposentos dela.

Uma situação que deixava a camareira nervosa, por temer o pior, mas que ela tinha de superar pelo bem de todos.

Victoria já não estava nervosa agora. Ela estava satisfeita e sabia que Lord M também estava realizado.

Isto era aquilo que eles podiam ter mais parecido com um casamento. Viver na mesma casa e desfrutar um do outro às escondidas, durante algumas horas, na calada da noite.

E esta tinha sido uma espécie de noite de núpcias. Ou essa teria sido na noite em que ele a possuíra pela primeira vez na cama dela? Ou teria sido antes na primeira vez que eles tinham dormido juntos em Brocket Hall? De facto, embora não existisse um casamento parecia que existiam várias noites que podiam ser agradavelmente consideradas a primeira.

A duquesa de Kent, Leopold e Albert já estavam na sala do pequeno almoço. Victoria e Lord Melbourne ainda não tinham chegado.

A rainha entrou na sala e cumprimentou todos os presentes.

"Alguém viu Lord M?" Foi a pergunta imediata de Victoria.

"Não." Responderam todos.

Melbourne surgiu de imediato, entrando apressado.

Extraordinariamente, ele tinha adormecido. Isto nunca acontecia e ele estava furioso, mas ele não iria confessar esta falta que acontecera logo na primeira noite em Buckingham.

Ele dirigiu-se à rainha, não olhando para mais ninguém, ajoelhou-se e beijou-lhe a mão.

Victoria não pôde deixar de pensar nele ajoelhado aos pés dela, junto da cama, em excitação evidente, enquanto lhe calçava as meias. Pensar sobre isto na frente de Albert e do tio Leopold era divertido!

Quando ele se levantou ele disse:

"Bom dia, ma'am!"

"Bom dia, Lord M!" Ela exclamou entusiasticamente. E depois, sentindo um divertimento interior pela representação na frente dos demais, ela perguntou: "Você dormiu bem nesta sua nova morada?"

"Muito bem, ma'am! Como eu já não dormia há muito tempo." Ele respondeu com uma expressão de satisfação no rosto dele que só ela compreendia.

Depois ele virou-se e disse:

"Um bom dia para todos. Majestade, vossas altezas…" E depois, enquanto se virava de novo para a rainha ele acrescentou: "Peço desculpa se vos fiz esperar."

"Não, de todo Lord M! Eu tinha acabado de chegar." Victoria informou.

Leopold pensou que se ela tinha acabado chegar, ele, a irmã e o sobrinho já estavam ali havia algum tempo à espera. Mas era notório que Victoria não se incomodava com isso.

A rainha dirigiu-se para o topo da mesa e sentou-se.

Albert sentou-se à sua direita.

Lord M e Leopold caminharam ambos para a esquerda de Victoria. Eles eram dois e uma única cadeira ficava imediatamente à esquerda da rainha.

Percebendo o embaraço, Melbourne intentou sentar-se na cadeira seguinte, mais afastada, mas Victoria agiu de imediato dizendo:

"Lord M, sente-se aqui à minha esquerda, como de costume. O meu tio pode sentar-se à direita de Albert."

Leopold suspirou, mas não quis reconhecer que se sentia superado. Ele, um rei, preterido pelo Primeiro Ministro de Inglaterra. Ele deu a volta, passando pelas costas de Victoria, e sentou-se ao lado do sobrinho.

Ali estavam eles de novo naquela situação triangular. Victoria no meio, com o marido ao seu lado direito e o amante à esquerda.

Victoria comeu pouco. Ela não tinha fome e ela estava distraída. O pensamento vagava no que tinha acontecido durante a noite e a madrugada. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lord M. Ela gostaria de poder agarrar a mão dele sobre a mesa…

"Victoria! Você não está comendo nada." A voz a duquesa de kent soou na sala.

"Eu não tenho muita fome, mamã."

"Você já comeu alguma coisa hoje, nos seus aposentos antes de vir para aqui?" A duquesa perguntou.

Bem a única coisa que ela se lembrava de ter engolido era…Não, isso não devia matar-lhe a fome…

Victoria olhou para William e respondeu:

"Não, mamã."

"Então talvez isso seja um sinal de que algo está mudando no seu corpo…"

A duquesa sabia que era impossível que ela estivesse grávida, mas ela devia insistir naquele assunto e ela supunha que Lord M não sabia que o casamento não fora consumado. Então a observação era adequada.

"O que é que você quer dizer com isso?" Victoria perguntou.

"Que podemos ter um herdeiro a caminho."

Porque é que a mãe dela fazia aquela conversa? Porquê? Ela sabia que ela não poderia estar grávida. Victoria pensou. Mas, repentinamente, um outro pensamento atingiu o cérebro dela e ela sentiu um aperto no estômago. E se ela estivesse?

Victoria olhou para William. Eles precisavam de conversar. Mas não podia ser agora.

"Eu não acho que seja nada disso! Eu apenas não tenho fome." Victoria declarou.

No final do pequeno almoço, quando todos se levantaram da mesa, Victoria passou junto de Lord M e disse:

"Eu preciso de falar com você. Siga-me."

Ela encaminhou-se para a sala onde eles reuniam habitualmente e ele preparava-se para segui-la quando foi abordado por Leopold no corredor:

"Lord Melbourne!"

"Majestade." Disse ele virando-se para trás.

"Será que você me poderia conceder alguns minutos?" O rei perguntou.

"A rainha espera-me, mas se não for demorado…"

"O que que tenho para dizer é breve."

Melbourne fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, incentivando o rei dos belgas a continuar.

"Você é muito dedicado à rainha, não é?" O rei perguntou.

"Tanto quando um súbdito fiel deve ser."

"Então talvez você devesse entender que a sua excessiva presença no palácio pode ser prejudicial …"

Melbourne movimentou a cabeça para esquerda mostrando que não estava a entender o que o rei dizia.

"Para tudo há um tempo Lord Melbourne. E você já teve o seu tempo de influência junto da rainha."

"Eu nunca influenciei Her Majesty!" Melbourne exclamou.

Ele não estava a gostar do caminho que estava conversa estava a tomar. Ele nunca a influenciara! Pelo menos não da forma que Leopold insinuava. Nunca intencionalmente e para seu próprio benefício.

Melbourne continuou:

"Eu apenas aconselho a rainha e garanto-lhe que por vezes fiz isso contra os interesses do meu partido e contra o meu próprio interesse…"

Se Leopold soubesse os sacrifícios que ele tinha feito por ela!

Ele finalizou:

"A rainha tem vontade própria e toma decisões sozinha, muitas delas contra aquilo que seria a minha vontade…"

Essas decisões dela incluíam as que levavam a que nos últimos tempos, frequentemente, eles se encontrassem numa cama.

"Lord Melbourne é de outro tempo." Disse Leopold. E depois, para criar um certo companheirismo entre ambos, ele acrescentou: "Como eu." O rei continuou: "Um tempo que é passado. A rainha é jovem e deve olhar para o futuro ao lado do marido, que é jovem como ela e tem ideias novas. Albert deve ser o conselheiro de Victoria agora."

"Que eu saiba, eu ainda sou o Primeiro-Ministro. Eu ainda tenho uma palavra a dizer nos negócios do reino…"

"Claro! Mas você não deve fazer isso em demasia. Viver no palácio só aumenta o tempo de convivência com a rainha e isso pode fazer com que você talvez acabe por aconselhar demasiado…É natural que você e Albert tenham visões diferentes sobre o mesmos assuntos. Vocês são de gerações tão diferentes…Não queremos que a rainha, em algum momento, possa estar indecisa entre você e o marido dela…"

Se o rei soubesse como ela estava dividida entre ambos. E não era dividida entre as opiniões de ambos, era dividida entre ambos os homens, como mulher. Aliás, ela era dele e não do marido.

"Isso não vai acontecer. Eu sempre lembro a Sua Majestade a necessidade de agir em concordância com o Príncipe." Melbourne assegurou.

O que ele poderia dizer? E isso até era verdade. Pelo menos, ele dizia-lhe que ela deveria fabricar um herdeiro, com Albert, como o Príncipe desejava. Leopold não sabia o que ele já empurrara Victoria para fazer com Príncipe. À custa do seu próprio sacrifício.

"Eu acho que você devia abreviar a sua estadia aqui. Para não perturbar a vida familiar da rainha." Leopold insistiu. E depois ele acrescentou: "Com certeza a vossa condição permiti-vos encontrar outras alternativas de alojamento sem ser no palácio. Até mesmo em casa da vossa irmã…"

O homem podia ser tão desagradável. Ele estava a colocá-lo na rua. A expulsá-lo de uma casa que nem era dele! Mas Melbourne não se deixaria superar por um rei medíocre. Ele respondeu:

"Eu sou um convidado da rainha. Eu não sou daqueles parasitas que se alojam no palácio sem ser convidados e que comem às custas do parlamento inglês. E eu nunca sairia daqui em breve, dando essa desilusão a Her Majesty."

Leopold entendeu perfeitamente a indireta, mas ele não iria reconhecer isso, claro.

Melbourne não esperou uma reação do rei. Ele encerrou o assunto dizendo:

"Agora se me dá licença. A rainha espera-me."

E, de imediato, ele virou as costas a Leopold e começou a caminhar no corredor.

Leopold pensou que este político insolente não iria calá-lo! Então ele perguntou num tom de ameaça:

"Você nunca faria nada que pusesse em causa o trono de Inglaterra, pois não, Lord Melbourne?"

O estômago de Melbourne caiu. Isso era, precisamente, o que ele andava a fazer. Mas ele não podia vacilar agora ou ele e Victoria estariam perdidos.

William virou-se no corredor para encarar, de novo, o rei, e, mostrando-se ofendido pela questão, ele perguntou:

"O que Vossa Majestade está a insinuar?"

Confrontado desta forma, Leopold tinha de disfarçar, ele não podia avançar para além disto nesta conversa. O terreno tornava-se perigoso. O rei disse:

"Nada…Eu não estou a insinuar nada…Eu só não quero que o reinado e o casamento da minha sobrinha sejam perturbados por elementos externos. Bem-intencionados, com certeza. Mas que podem…inadvertidamente…tornar-se um obstáculo…"

O tom da conversa de Leopold mudava, agora, e vinha a bajulação.

"Tenha um bom dia!" Melbourne exclamou num tom de desprezo e virou as costas de novo para caminhar para os aposentos da rainha.

"O que aconteceu?" Victoria perguntou quando o viu entrar. A demora em chegar até ali e a tensão percetível na mandibula dele deixavam que ela adivinhasse que algo se passara.

"O seu tio…" Disse ele, olhando para o chão e com percetível desagrado na voz.

"O que é que ele fez?"

William suspirou, tentando acalmar-se, e olhou para Victoria dizendo:

"Ele acha que eu não devia viver no palácio."

"Quem é ele para considerar tal coisa? Como é que ele se atreve?" Victoria perguntou indignada.

"Você sabe que muitas pessoas sempre acharam que eu era uma má influência junto de você. O seu tio é uma dessas pessoas. Ele acha que eu devia minimizar a minha presença, pois agora o seu conselheiro deve ser o seu marido. Ele teme que você fique…" William hesitou, mas depois ele terminou a ideia: "Dividida entre o príncipe e eu."

"Dividida como? Você acha que ele suspeita de nós?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Ele fala apenas em termos de ideias, de escolhas, de seguir a opinião de um ou do outro…Mas…"

"Mas o quê, William?" Ela insistiu.

"Ele desconfia. Ele desconfia desde sempre. Ele chegou a falar comigo antes do seu casamento com Albert…Ele disse que percebia a forma como você olhava para mim…"

"Oh, meu Deus!" Ela exclamou. E depois o cérebro dela relembrou uma conversa antiga com o tio Leopold e ela disse: "Sim…É verdade…Ele também falou comigo e disse que eu não poderia considerar você mais do que o meu Primeiro-Ministro."

"E eu acredito que ele sabe que você não consumou o casamento. Ele deve questionar-se se a verdadeira razão que impede isso é a desculpa que você deu ao Príncipe. E agora ele vê-me a viver no palácio. Quando eu devia afastar-me eu estou cada vez mais perto e ele deve achar que você está em perigo. Bem como o casamento de Albert e o desejo dele de que vós dois produzam um herdeiro para trono de Inglaterra." William explicou.

"Nós temos de ter cuidado." Disse Victoria. E depois ela considerou: "Eu não posso ter o meu tio a viver no palácio. Ele é um espião dentro da minha própria casa. Ele tem de sair daqui."

"Não sei como é que você conseguirá isso. Você não pode simplesmente expulsá-lo…"

Victoria suspirou indignada.

Houve um silêncio entre ambos e depois, cautelosamente, ele disse:

"Victoria…Você tem de ficar grávida em breve."

Os olhos dela expandiram olhando para ele. Aquilo era o pior sacrifício que ela teria de fazer como rainha.

"Isso irá apaziguar as coisas, camuflar as desconfianças, trazer a sensação de desejo realizado para o seu tio, para o Príncipe, para o parlamento e para o povo." Ele explicou.

Agora ele fazia com que ela se lembrasse de novo da conversa da mãe durante o pequeno almoço e do que ela queria falar com ele. Victoria perguntou:

"E se eu já estiver grávida de você?"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou surpreendido.

"A minha mãe disse durante o pequeno almoço que eu poderia estar à espera de uma criança…Eu fiquei preocupada."

"Victoria, além de eu esperar ter conseguido fazer as coisas a tempo…para evitar…uma impregnação…o que nós fazemos que permite produzir um bebé não acontece entre nós há tempo suficiente para que já existam sintomas."

"Oh…"

Ela era ignorante nessas matérias. Ela não sabia nada disso. Eles tinham feito aquilo pela primeira vez havia poucos dias atrás, mas ela não sabia se uma possível gravidez se poderia manifestar de imediato.

"Uma gravidez só se manifesta algum tempo depois." Ele adicionou.

"Compreendo."

Felizmente ele nunca ridicularizava o desconhecimento dela.

"Agora eu tenho de ir. A Casa espera-me…" Ele disse, abrindo os braços.

Ela aproximou-se dele e envolveu os braços à volta da cintura de William.

Ele envolveu as costas dela.

"Você virá almoçar comigo?" Ela perguntou.

"Isso não será possível hoje, mas eu estarei aqui para jantar."

"Eu vou ter saudades suas."

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu sobre a cabeça dela. Depois ele beijou o cabelo de Victoria e disse olhando para ela:

"Eu também…

"Eu gostaria que agora, que nós vivemos juntos, nós estivéssemos em lua-de-mel." Disse ela.

"Hm…Para isso nós precisávamos de ter casado primeiro…"

"E isso não pode ser…eu sei…"

Alguns segundos depois ele soltou-a, mantendo apenas as mãos dela nas mãos dele e disse:

"Victoria, eu não sei como é que eu vou aguentar a presença do seu tio…"

"Por favor, William. Você não pode ir viver para outro local agora que nós temos uma desculpa tão boa para ficarmos juntos."

"Não. Eu não vou sair do palácio. Mas ele é muito desagradável…"

"Ignore-o! E você é sempre tão bom em diplomacia. Eu vou ter de arranjar uma forma de tirá-lo daqui…"

Então William advertiu:

"Você deve preparar-se Victoria. Um dia o que existe entre nós vai acabar mal. Eu sei que vai… Mas nós não temos alternativa. Todos os caminhos escolhidos teriam um fim desagradável."

"Não se eu puder ficar junto de você." Ela declarou.

Eles beijaram-se.

Isto era agora uma espécie de casamento, e isso era bom e estranho e deixava William feliz e angustiado ao mesmo tempo.

Isto era a melhor forma que ele tinha conseguido para estar junto dela, mas isto só fazia aumentar o perigo de ambos serem descobertos. Sobretudo, com Leopold no palácio. O rei era uma raposa velha enquanto Albert era apenas um pateta que pensava que era inteligente.

E ele não estava habituado a isto. A ter uma mulher a quem dar justificações. A despedida tinha-se parecido com uma cena familiar em que a esposa perguntava ao marido se ele iria almoçar em casa. Mas se isso lhe dava uma sensação de conforto parecia que lhe inviabilizava também um pouco a liberdade. Ele não estava a costumado a ter de avisar alguém sobre o local onde ele iria estar e quando e porquê… Ele tinha estado muitos anos sozinho.

Victoria tinha ultrapassado todos os compromissos oficiais fora do palácio nesse dia com uma distração constante que a impedia de ouvir muito do que as pessoas lhe diziam. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar nele e neles juntos na noite e na madrugada anteriores. E ela não podia deixar de imaginar o que poderia acontecer na noite que se aproximava.

William regressou ao palácio ao final do dia antes da hora do jantar.

Ele foi vê-la ainda antes da refeição.

Havia uma familiaridade nova, estranha e prazerosa entre eles agora. Uma familiaridade que devia ser disfarçada, mas que os aconchegava mutuamente e que era irresistível. Como ele poderia chegar ao palácio e não ir vê-la? Como ele poderia esperar para vê-la na sala de jantar?

Ela recebeu-o como uma esposa apaixonada e dedicada, abraçando-o e beijando-o.

Eles trocaram algumas palavras sobre os acontecimentos políticos do dia de ambos.

Então, Victoria disse:

"William, eu gostaria de receber a sua irmã para tomar chá comigo."

"A minha irmã? Porquê?" Ele perguntou.

Sinceramente, ele temia o resultado disso. Emily sempre acabava por dizer alguma coisa que ela não devia dizer.

"Eu gostaria de conhecê-la melhor. E ela é sua irmã…Eu gostaria de ter uma relação mais próxima com a irmã do…Eu não sei como eu devo chamar-vos…Eu não gosto da palavra amante aplicada no nosso caso…" Victoria explicou.

William achou interessante a busca de proximidade de Victoria com a irmã dele. Noutras circunstâncias a relação entre ambas poderia ser proveitosa e agradável. Se elas fossem cunhadas. Mas esta proximidade nestas circunstâncias podia ser perigosa. Emily não poderia descobrir o que existia entre eles.

"Victoria…Eu sinto-me feliz com esse seu interesse por estreitar relações com a minha irmã, mas você não pode deixar transparecer o que existe entre nós. Isso seria o caos." Ele alertou.

"Não, claro que não." Ela garantiu. "Mas você acha que se ela descobrisse ela iria denunciar-nos?"

Ele hesitou na resposta e depois disse:

"Não… Deliberadamente não. Mas, por vezes, ela é descuidada e acaba por dizer o que não queria. Além disso, ela iria repreender-me imensamente por esta situação e eu não quero ouvi-la."

Victoria sorriu ao imaginar William a ser repreendido pela irmã.

"Mas eu vou intermediar a marcação do vosso chá." Ele concordou.

"Obrigada." Ela agradeceu.

No entanto, Victoria tinha algo mais para comunicar a ele:

"William…Nós temos um problema para esta noite…"

"Um problema? O que é que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou preocupado. Leopold teria andado a fazer alguma coisa que os prejudicasse?

"As minhas regras apareceram ao final da tarde…Eu acho que nós não podemos…" Ela informou entristecida.

Ela tinha desejado tanto que a noite chegasse novamente e apenas algumas horas antes todos os planos dela tinham sido estragados.

Ele sorriu ligeiramente e envolveu a cintura dela.

"Oh, meu amor, isso não é totalmente mau. Isso significa que você não está grávida. E, além disso, nós temos de tomar cuidado por causa do seu tio. Nós não podemos dormir juntos todas as noites. Então, agora durante uns dias, isso não vai acontecer, mas depois nós podemos… compensar isso…"

Ela riu, agradada pela ideia. Ele conseguia sempre ver a parte positiva das coisas e conseguia sempre tirá-la da tristeza e das preocupações com uma nota de humor.

Ele beijou-a.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Três dias e três noites! Sem a possibilidade de partilhar uma cama com Lord M. Eles viviam na mesma casa, eles faziam as refeições juntos, eles reuniam quando era necessário. Havia beijos e troca de carinho, mas não podia haver mais do que isso. Logo agora que ele morava no palácio! E isto iria continuar no mínimo por mais dois dias, enquanto as regras dela não decidissem parar.

Leopold tinha adotado uma atitude de indiferença para Melbourne e o Primeiro-ministro retribuía da mesma forma. Victoria via com agrado a distância respeitável entre os dois, o que era bastante mais favorável do que se ambos entrassem em confronto um com o outro, mas ela não tinha digerido a insolência do tio em querer colocar William fora do palácio.

Eles jantavam todos juntos. Victoria no topo da mesa, Albert à sua direita, William à sua esquerda, Leopold à direita de Albert e a duquesa de kent à esquerda de Lord M.

Victoria alimentava Dash que comia satisfeito.

"Meu tio…" Victoria começou.

"Sim, Victoria?"

"Eu estava me perguntando quando é que você pensa deixar o palácio…" Ela adicionou. E de seguida ela colocou um pequeno pedaço de carne na boca aparentando naturalidade.

Leopold foi surpreendido e o rosto dele mostrou isso mesmo.

Melbourne sentiu um aperto no estômago.

"O quê?" O rei perguntou.

"Uma vez que você já pôde matar a falta que sentia de todos nós, como era seu desejo, eu me pergunto quando é que você irá partir."

"Você quer que eu vá embora?" Leopold perguntou desconfiado.

"Victoria…" A duquesa chamou à atenção, temendo o que a filha poderia responder.

Melbourne questionou-se sobre onde aquela conversa poderia chegar.

"Eu apenas acho que os seus súbditos já devem sentir a sua falta. E não é bom que um rei esteja muito tempo longe do país sobre o qual reina, sobretudo quando se trata de um jovem país onde tudo pode acontecer." Victoria justificou.

Albert estava surpreendido pela abordagem de Victoria. O tio Leopold era muito estimado por ele. Como é que Victoria podia estar a ser indelicada com o tio? Mas ele não iria interferir naquela conversa. Ele sentia que não devia fazer isso.

"Você não está expulsando-me, pois não, minha sobrinha?" Leopold perguntou num de voz que mostrava que ficaria ofendido se ela fizesse isso.

Ela era a Rainha! Ela era sobrinha dele, mas ela era a Rainha e era ela quem mandava dentro da casa dela! Ele não tinha autoridade para decidir quem podia dormir debaixo do mesmo telhado do que ela! Sobretudo, ele não podia ser desagradável com Lord M!

Victoria respondeu:

"Não…Claro que não. Mas eu acho que o meu tio tem o bom senso para sentir quando é o momento de voltar para os seus amados súbditos e também para perceber que não pode decidir quem deve ou não morar numa casa que não é a sua…"

"Drina! O seu tio…" A duquesa pronunciou em repreensão.

Victoria enfureceu! A irritação que ela já sentia pela afronta do tio não era suficiente? Agora a mãe achava que podia repreendê-la e ainda chamá-la de Drina! Isso era a memória de Kensington! Ela levantou-se da cadeira repentinamente, cortando a frase da duquesa.

Todos se levantaram em seguida.

"Eu não admito! Eu não admito que haja pessoas que pensem que elas podem tomar decisões dentro da minha casa, como determinar quem eu posso convidar para morar aqui! E eu não admito que ninguém me repreenda! Eu sou a rainha!" Victoria exclamou.

A rainha largou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e saiu repentinamente da sala de jantar seguida por Dash.

Melbourne fechou os olhos dele. Havia uma mistura de emoções dentro dele. A situação tinha sido desagradável e a culpa era dele. Ela estava a defendê-lo e isso deixava-o orgulhoso, mas, de certa forma, ela estava a expô-los, ao tomar a defesa dele perante todas aquelas pessoas. E Victoria estava agora visivelmente irritada e ele não gostava nada de ver isso. Ele estava a sentir-se desconfortável, naquele momento, não havia mais fome para jantar e ele só queria sair dali. O que estariam todos a pensar sobre ele?

"Se me dão licença…Eu vou retirar-me para os meus aposentos. Uma boa noite." Disse William.

"Boa noite." Albert respondeu.

Mais ninguém se pronunciou.

Melbourne saiu da mesa, virou costas e saiu da sala de jantar.

Nesse momento ele sentiu que os olhos de três inimigos deviam estar cravados nas costas dele. Nenhum dos três nunca tinha nutrido grande simpatia por ele, mas agora as coisas só pioravam. Ele era visto como um intruso no seio da família Real e também como o culpado por desavenças familiares.

Ele não podia evitar ir falar com ela. Ela estava chateada e ele era o centro do problema. Talvez ele não devesse ser visto a ir aos aposentos da rainha casada, sobretudo quando o marido nunca era visto a fazer o mesmo trajeto àquela hora, mas agora ele vivia naquela casa e ele podia estar com ela quando e onde quisesse. Além disso, ele sempre tinha tido a liberdade para estar com ela em qualquer lugar a qualquer hora (exceto no quarto) muito antes de Albert chegar a Inglaterra e de Leopold pensar que podia expulsá-lo do palácio. Ele sempre tinha jantado com ela. E depois do jantar eles passavam horas a conversar, a beber e a rir. Eles não podiam admitir que eles eram amantes, mas havia um laço inquebrável entre eles que ninguém jamais poderia destruir.

Um lacaio informou que Lord Melbourne estava lá fora.

Victoria mandou que o homem o fizesse entrar imediatamente.

Ele entrou nos aposentos de Victoria com preocupação visível no rosto.

Ela estava sentada num canapé e não se levantou para se dirigir a ele o que mostrava que ela estava triste.

"Victoria…" Ele disse enquanto se ajoelhou aos pés dela e agarrou as duas mãos dela com as dele.

"William…" Ela disse tristemente, sentindo o calor confortável das mãos dele que aqueciam as dela.

"Você não deveria enfrentar o seu tio dessa forma…Muito menos por minha causa." Disse ele.

"Ele foi desagradável com você e eu não admito isso!"

"Eu compreendo o que você sente, mas você acaba por, sem querer, nos expor mais…Defender-me dessa forma, perante todos eles, não nos ajuda…"

Repentinamente, ela abraçou-o.

Ele envolveu as costas dela.

"Eu amo você!" Ela reafirmou.

Ele beijou o cabelo dela e retribuiu:

"Eu amo você!"

"Desculpe por estragar o seu jantar." Ela pediu.

"Não tem importância. Eu não tinha muita fome." Ele garantiu.

"Eu estava irritada e agora eu estou triste." Ela confessou. E depois ela continuou: "Eu não aguento ficar afastada de você e nos últimos dias eu tenho tido você a morar comigo, mas você dorme longe de mim. E depois eu tenho o tio Leopold que quer expulsar você daqui. Mas você não pode sair daqui, William."

Ela apertou-o com mais força junto dela no final da frase.

"Não, eu não vou sair do palácio. Eu já disse isso a você." Ele assegurou.

Houve uns segundos de silêncio e depois ele disse:

"Mas agora, eu lamento, mas eu tenho de ir embora. Não é apropriado que eu continue aqui mais tempo."

Ela afastou-se apenas um pouco para poder olhar para ele e, mostrando-se triste, ela perguntou:

"Você não quer ajudar-me a deitar?"

Ele viu como ela estava fragilizada e ele queria tanto poder fazer isso. Mas ele não podia. Eles estavam a percorrer um caminho cada vez mais perigoso.

"Eu não posso." Ele respondeu.

"Você lembra-se de Windsor? Naquela noite você cobriu-me com a roupa da cama e você segurou a minha mão até que eu adormecesse…"

"Claro que eu me lembro." Ele recordou, deixando transparecer a emoção na voz.

"Eu gostaria que você fizesse isso de novo."

Ele queria poder chorar agora! Ele desejava tanto poder deitá-la na cama, e deitar-se com ela, e abraçá-la, e enroscar-se à volta dela, e acalmá-la para que ela dormisse tranquila. Ele queria poder fazer isso todas as noites. Desde sempre. Desde que ele conhecera aquela menina assustada e determinada em Kensington. Desde então ele só queria tê-la nos braços dele e acalmá-la e protegê-la. De tudo e de todas as formas possíveis.

"Victoria…meu amor. Eu adoraria poder fazer isso, mas você ainda nem está preparada para dormir. Você precisa da sua camareira para retirar as roupas e desfazer o penteado e eu devo ir embora."

Ainda que ela não quisesse afastar-se dele, ela reconhecia a razão naquilo que ele dizia. Então Victoria movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Ele largou ela, e colocou-se de pé.

Ela sentiu o frio que a invadia com a perda do calor do corpo dele.

Ele esperou que ela se levantasse.

Ela demorou um pouco para fazer isso. Mas depois ela levantou-se do canapé.

Ele agarrou as mãos dela e beijou-a na boca suavemente. Depois ele beijou a testa dela. Então William disse:

"Uma boa noite, meu amor. Eu desejo que você tenha uma boa noite de sono. Você vai ver que amanhã você já vai sentir-se muito melhor. Eu vou falar com Emily e em breve ela virá tomar chá com você. E ela consegue animar qualquer pessoa!"

Victoria deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

"Obrigada!"

"Até amanhã." Ele despediu-se largando as mãos dela.

"Até amanhã, William.".

Ele saiu.

Emma entrou nos aposentos da rainha assim que teve a certeza de que ela já estava pronta para sair para o pequeno-almoço e que estava sozinha.

"Bom dia, ma'am!"

"Bom dia, Emma!"

"Eu tenho uma mensagem de William para entregar…" Disse Emma.

"Uma mensagem? Porquê? Ele não está no palácio?" Victoria perguntou sem entender o que se passava.

"Não. Ele foi a Brocket Hall."

"Para Brocket Hall? Porquê?" Ela perguntou um pouco assustada. A sensação de solidão a invadi-la por dentro. "Eu pensei que ele estaria comigo no pequeno-almoço."

"Ele saiu cedo e disse que volta ao final da tarde. Ele não podia avisar-vos porque Vossa Majestade ainda dormia, mas ele pediu-me para vos dizer isto e para vos pedir para que não fique preocupada."

Victoria ficou uns segundos calada. Depois ela concluiu:

"Obrigada Emma! Vamos esperar pelo regresso de Lord M ao final do dia."

O dia passou com dificuldade. Isto estava a tornar-se sufocante. Quanto mais perto eles estavam mais ela desejava estar sempre junto dele. Nesta situação ele não era, nem deixava de ser dela. Ela sabia que ele voltaria ao fim do dia, mas ela contava os minutos, ansiosa para que o dia passasse. Como seria bom se ela pudesse ter ido com ele para Brocket Hall! Como seria bom se eles pudessem morar em Brocket Hall! Como seria bom se ela nunca mais tivesse de ver Albert nem o tio Leopold!

Agora o tio Leopold estava amuado e não falava com ela. Também não importava. Talvez assim ele voltasse mais cedo para a Bélgica.

O sol estava a desparecer no horizonte. Já devia faltar muito pouco tempo para que ele chegasse.

Ela sentiu que houve uma agitação lá fora. Talvez fosse ele que chegara agora.

"Lord Melbourne deseja ver Vossa Majestade!" O lacaio informou-a.

"Diga-lhe para entrar imediatamente!" Ela exclamou.

Quando ele entrou, ela notou que ele tinha o braço direito atrás das costas.

Mas ele caminhou para ela, e ela caminhou para ele, e ele envolveu-a com o braço esquerdo e eles beijaram-se.

Victoria fechou os olhos e não pensou mais na ausência do braço direito dele.

Quando ela abriu os olhos havia um ramo de lírios brancos na frente dela, que ele segurava na mão direita enquanto sorria para ela.

"Oh, William! Eles são para mim?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Claro! Não há mais ninguém nesta sala, pois não?" Ele perguntou, enquanto olhava em volta, como se fosse necessário certificar-se disso.

Victoria agarrou nas flores e agradeceu:

"Obrigada! Você é sempre tão carinhoso comigo! Mas eu não gostei nada de ficar sem você o dia todo. Eu sinto tanto a sua falta quando você não está."

"Eu precisava de ir a Brocket Hall…Fazia algum tempo que eu não ia lá."

"Mas ontem você não me disse isso…"

"Eu não previa que eu iria hoje, mas se eu tinha que ir, então que eu fosse hoje, para poder trazer flores para você e garantir que você ficaria mais feliz do que ontem."

Ela sorriu comovida.

"Victoria…" Ele pronunciou, também emocionado, e ela percebeu que a seguir ele deveria ir dizer algo importante.

Ele continuou:

"Eu não posso fazer de você minha mulher. Eu não posso dar-vos um lar. Então eu dou-vos aquilo que eu posso e que eu sei que pode deixar você um pouco mais feliz…"

Ela abraçou-o. Os braços dela em volta do pescoço dele. As flores dele na mão dela.

"Oh, William…Eu amo você."

Ela pensou que poderia dizer que não tinha de ser assim. Ela poderia pedir a anulação do casamento e abdicar do trono e eles poderiam casar e ser livres. Mas ela não falou nisso agora. Ela prometera que não voltaria a falar disso. E era mais agradável usufruir deste momento de carinho do que começar uma argumentação onde cada um tinha uma opinião diferente.

Sentir a estrutura do corpo dela, entre os braços dele, estava entre as coisas mais agradáveis que ele gostava de fazer com ela.

"Você sabe o que os lírios significam?" Ele perguntou junto da orelha dela, sem deixar de abraça-la.

"Não…"

Eles afastaram-se um pouco, olhando um para o outro para que ele pudesse explicar.

"A inocência e a virgindade. A pureza do corpo e da alma. Mas também a paixão e o erotismo. O lírio é a flor do amor. Ele simboliza ainda poder, soberania, lealdade e honra. Você não acha que ele é uma flor muito apropriada para você, para nós…?"

"Você sabe tantas coisas! Esse é um significado muito apropriado para a nossa história de amor, com toda a certeza."

Eles beijaram-se.

Quando eles se separaram, Victoria foi colocar as flores em cima de uma mesa. Quando William saísse, ela pediria uma jarra, com água, para que elas fossem aí colocadas.

"Eu estive com Emily antes de vir para aqui. Ela diz que será uma honra ser recebida por você. Quando você quiser que ela venha ao palácio ela adiará todos os outros compromissos que ela tenha para beber chá com você." William informou.

"Você acha que seria demasiado apressado querer que ela viesse amanhã à tarde?"

"Não. Envie um convite para ela ainda hoje. Ela ficará deslumbrada. Além disso, basicamente, a única coisa que Emily faz são visitas de cortesia, organização de festas, e beber chá com as amigas. Nada do que ela possa ter para fazer amanhã à tarde será mais importante do que tomar um chá com a Rainha."

"Eu vou fazer isso. Eu estou animada por poder conversar com Emily!" Disse Victoria, mostrando-se feliz.

"Agora eu vou tomar banho e preparar-me para o jantar. Eu estou cheio de pó da viagem…" Ele informou, com um tom divertido, enquanto sacudia as mangas do casaco.

Victoria sorriu para ele de forma provocadora.

"O que você está a pensar?" Ele perguntou.

"Você falou em banho e isso produziu uma imagem no meu cérebro … Eu gostaria de assistir. Eu nunca vi você na banheira. E…Eu gostaria de participar…

Ele riu.

Depois ele aproximou-se dela e, gentilmente, passou a mão direita pelo cabelo dela.

"Você é mesmo uma menina ousada, não é Victoria? Você gosta de experimentar coisa novas, sobretudo tudo o que estiver relacionado com…prazer…"

"Sim. E eu sou a sua menina, não sou, Lord M?"

Ele ficou deliciado pela pergunta dela. Ela tinha interiorizado o significado do tratamento por menina. E ela intensificou esse significado quando lhe chamou Lord M e não lhe chamou William. William nivelava-os. Isso colocava-os no mesmo patamar como homem e mulher, como um casal. William esbatia a diferença de estatutos e de idades entre eles. Mas Lord M expandia a diferença de condição social e de idades, e dava mais intensidade sexual ao significado da palavra menina. E ele gostava muito disso. Ela era uma menina. Ela era apenas uma menina a tornar-se mulher, e era ele que a orientava nesse percurso. Não havia tarefa mais satisfatória do que essa!

Ele olhou para ela de uma forma que ela sentiu que os olhos dele a queimavam.

Ele beijou-a intensamente e ele apalpou o que ele pôde do corpo dela, por cima do vestido. As nádegas e os seios.

Ela queria que ele a tomasse, e ele queria poder possuí-la, mas ele deveria parar.

"Em breve eu poderei ter você de novo." Ela disse, quando pôde respirar. "A minha hemorragia está a diminuir."

"Eu dificilmente posso esperar por isso!"

"Lord Melbourne!" A voz do príncipe ecoou atrás das costas dele, quando ele estava quase a colocar a mão na porta dos seus aposentos, onde ele esperava poder tomar um banho descansado, enquanto ele imaginaria Victoria nua.

Melbourne virou-se e disse:

"Vossa Alteza!"

"Eu ouvi os lacaios comentarem que o senhor trouxe flores para a rainha…"

"É verdade." Ele admitiu, colocando na voz o tom mais natural que ele podia.

"Porquê?" O príncipe perguntou.

"Eu fui a Brocket Hall e achei que os lírios estavam tão bonitos…Sua Majestade adora flores. Seria lamentável que aqueles lírios murchassem nas estufas em vez de serem apreciados por Sua Majestade."

"Lord Melbourme acha apropriado que o Primeiro Ministro ofereça flores à Rainha?" Albert perguntou deixando transparecer claramente o que o incomodava. O ciúme.

Melbourne sentiu uma vontade imensa de ser desagradável e, eventualmente, de contar a verdade. Mas ele não podia fazer isso. Ele respirou fundo e respondeu:

"Eu já oferecia flores à rainha muito antes de Vossa Alteza chegar a Inglaterra."

Ele gostaria de ter dito: "eu já amava a rainha muito antes de você casar com ela." Mas verbalizar isso era impensável.

A expressão facial do Príncipe mostrou que ele se sentia agravado pela resposta.

Tal como Albert sempre sentira, Melbourne estava ali para mostrar que ele tinha mais peso dentro do coração de Victoria do que ele, que era o homem que casara com ela, poderia alguma vez alcançar.

O Príncipe esforçou-se por controlar as emoções e disse:

"Mas agora a rainha é casada, e não é adequado que ela receba flores de outro homem, como se ele fosse um…"

Faltava uma palavra. Albert pensou na palavra "amante", mas, apesar de toda a singularidade que havia na relação daquela Rainha com aquele Primeiro Ministro, supô-los efetivamente como amantes era uma desconfiança distante, uma ideia que estava num local recôndito dentro do cérebro dele, e ele não acreditava que isso fosse verdade. Além disso, pronunciar a palavra "amante" era algo muito drástico. Uma acusação demasiado grave, uma acusação que ele não tinha como provar, e algo que poderia iniciar um caminho para a descoberta de uma verdade que o prejudicaria a ele próprio.

"Admirador." Albert completou.

As atrizes, as cantoras, as bailarinas, tinham admiradores. As prostitutas da alta sociedade tinham admiradores. Não a rainha! Muito menos casada!

Melbourne percebeu claramente qual era o problema do Príncipe. Mas ele não ia deixar que este rapazola, que se considerava o marido da rainha de Inglaterra sem nunca antes ter estado dentro dela, o proibisse de dar flores a Victoria!

"Mas eu sou um admirador de Her Majesty!" Melbourne respondeu, contra todas as expectativas que Albert tinha naquele momento. E depois ele continuou: "Eu admiro-a deste o primeiro dia em que a vi, no dia em que ela subiu ao trono. Alguns anos antes de Vossa Alteza ter chegado a Inglaterra para se casar com ela sem qualquer esforço. Infelizmente, você não teve oportunidade de conhecê-la, nem aprendeu a admirá-la. Você não a viu crescer como monarca e não se maravilhou com isso. Você chegou com o caminho aberto pelos planos do seu tio Leopold e pelas poucas cartas que trocaram entre vós. Você não teve de ser um cavalheiro, nem teve de conquistá-la como homem. Você simplesmente foi pedido em casamento, como já estava previsto, e casou com ela."

Melbourne estava a exceder-se, mas ele podia, finalmente, dizer algumas das coisas que ele pensava sobre o Príncipe, de uma forma indireta, e sem se prejudicar muito com isso.

Albert estava confuso com toda aquela conversa. Ele não esperava este discurso. Ele não estava a entender muito bem o que o Primeiro-Ministro estava a dizer. Afinal, qual era o verdadeiro interesse de Melbourne por Victoria?

E então aquele homem mais velho e mais experiente perguntou:

"Vossa Alteza alguma vez ofereceu flores a Her Majesty?"

Não. Ele tinha oferecido outras coisas, mas ele nunca lhe tinha dado flores. Talvez se ele lhe oferecesse flores… Era só o que faltava! Que o Primeiro Ministro lhe dissesse como ele devia agir para com a mulher com quem ele tinha casado! Ele estava furioso, mas ele não podia mostrar isso.

"Não…Eu ofereci joias e…" Albert acabou por responder.

Indiretamente, o Primeiro Ministro quereria dizer que flores eram mais adequadas como presentes do que joias?

"As flores que eu ofereço a Her Majesty distinguem a mulher e a Rainha que ela é." Conclui Melbourne.

Ah. Parecia que, depois de todo aquele discurso, a conclusão era a de que Melbourne oferecia flores a Victoria porque ele a admirava como Rainha. As flores eram um presente de um súbdito e significam admiração política.

Albert estava baralhado, mas ele acabou por responder:

"Compreendo, Lord Melbourne. Como você deve entender, as perguntas que eu lhe fiz resultam apenas da minha preocupação com a reputação da Rainha. Tal como eu, tenho a certeza que o senhor não deseja que a oferta das vossas flores possa provocar mexericos na Corte."

"Claro que não. Mas a Corte não deve encontrar motivo para mexericos onde ele não existe. Agora, se me dá licença, eu fiz uma longa viagem e eu preciso de preparar-me para o jantar. E Vossa Alteza deve ir fazer o mesmo. Nenhum de nós quer deixar Her Majesty à espera, pois não?"

"Com certeza, Lord Melbourne. Eu vejo-o na mesa de jantar." O Príncipe concordou e foi embora.

Melbourne respirou fundo. As perseguições vinham de todos os lados: Leopold, Albert… Quem viria a seguir?

Obviamente, Emily respondera positivamente ao convite da Rainha e viera tomar chá com ela.

As duas mulheres estavam numa pequena saleta sentadas em volta de uma mesa redonda onde havia chá, pão, manteiga, compota, bolos e biscoitos.

Depositado sobre um prato de pé alto, entrou aquele que Victoria considerava o melhor dos bolos.

"Eu adoro este bolo e pedi para fazerem exclusivamente para nós." Informou a rainha enquanto o prato era pousado sobre a mesa.

"Oh, ele tem um ótimo aspeto, Majestade." Emily observou.

"É um bolo com manteiga, feito com duas camadas de massa e com recheio de framboesa. Depois ele é polvilhado com açúcar." A rainha explicou.

"Deve ser delicioso!"

Elas foram servidas de mais uma chávena de chá e com uma fatia daquele bolo maravilhoso.

Depois Victoria pediu que os serviçais se retirassem para que ambas pudessem ficar sozinhas.

Victoria sabia que não podia revelar que existia algo entre ela e o seu Primeiro Ministro, mas sentia uma necessidade emocional de se aproximar de Emily. Ela era a irmã dele e havia a busca de uma identificação e de uma intimidade com aquela mulher. Ela desejava que pudessem ser amigas. E talvez isso pudesse vir a ser útil em algum momento do futuro, embora Victoria não pudesse adivinhar o que poderia acontecer no futuro.

Ela queria introduzir William na conversa. Nenhum outro tema era mais agradável. Então ela começou:

"Eu estou muito contente por ter Lord M a morar aqui no palácio."

"Nada deixaria ele mais feliz do que o convite que Vossa Majestade lhe fez. A amizade que ele nutre por vós supera qualquer outra que ele já tenha tido ao longo da vida."

"Eu também gosto muito dele, ele é um grande amigo e ele foi muito importante na minha evolução como Rainha."

"Eu nunca vi ele tão dedicado a uma causa, como eu o vi dedicado a orientar Vossa Majestade, desde o dia da vossa subida ao trono, mas eu acho que ele precisa de ter mais do que isso…"

Victoria mostrou-se sem entender e perguntou:

"Mais do que isso?"

"Ele precisa de uma esposa."

"Oh, compreendo…"

Victoria sabia que Emily achava que William devia voltar a casar. No entanto, como é que Emily reagiria se soubesse que eles eram amantes? Emily poderia apoiá-los ou ela seria contra?

Emily continuou:

"Eu vou dizer uma coisa para Vossa Majestade porque sei que ficará apenas entre nós."

"Com certeza."

"Eu acho que ele já tem uma mulher em algum lugar…"

O estômago de Victoria apertou e ela perguntou:

"Você acha que sim?"

"Sim. E o pior é que eu temo que ela seja casada."

Agora Victoria tinha o coração acelerado e ela estava a sentir-se muito quente. Ela só esperava que Emily não notasse que algo se passava com ela. Ela não sabia o que dizer. Ela não podia dizer que era favorável a um caso dessa natureza, mas ela também não podia condenar. Felizmente, Emily falava pelas duas e continuou:

"Eu só espero que ela não seja casada. Ele já teve escândalos suficientes na vida dele por causa de mulheres casadas. Mais um escândalo desta natureza e a reputação dele ficaria completamente arruinada, bem como o estado emocional dele. Os processos em tribunal são violentíssimos."

Victoria pensou que se o que se existia entre ambos fosse descoberto isso não seria apenas mais um escândalo. Isso seria o escândalo do século. Por um momento ela sentiu que estava a fazer uma coisa horrível sendo amante dele. E o medo das consequências passou através dela, como acontecia de outras vezes, embora não com muita frequência, felizmente.

"Esperemos que não haja um escândalo." Disse a Rainha.

Esta era a única coisa que Victoria podia dizer e era verdade. Aliás, Emily não podia imaginar como ela desejava que isso não acontecesse, uma vez que ela era parte envolvida neste caso amoroso.

A conversa de Emily era preocupante, mas ela queria acreditar que eles não iriam ser descobertos. E agora o que importava era que nos próximos dias eles poderiam desfrutar um o outro. E isso superava qualquer receio de ser descoberto. Ele era irresistível e ela seria incapaz de evitá-lo.

"Gostei muito de conversar com a sua irmã ontem! Ela é muito simpática e animada." Victoria exclamou quando William veio aos aposentos dela para reunirem esta manhã.

Ontem à noite ela não tinha tido oportunidade de ficar a sós com ele e de lhe comunicar o que Emily tinha dito.

"Emily sempre irradia felicidade nos locais onde ela está, e ela consegue fazer uma festa sozinha."

"Mas ela está preocupada com você…"

"Porquê?"

"Porque ela acha que você tem uma mulher algures…"

Ele olhou para ela com atenção para ouvir tudo o que Victoria tinha para dizer.

Ela terminou:

"E ela acha que essa mulher é casada!"

"Que inferno! Porque é que ela tem de estar sempre desconfiada sobre esse assunto e porque é que ela tem de falar dessas coisas com você?"

"Mas ela tem razão em estar preocupada. É claro que eu fiquei desconfortável quando ela falou sobre isto, mas é notório como a preocupação dela é genuína. Ela teme que você seja de novo envolvido num escândalo. E ela falou disso comigo como uma confidência. Ela confiou em mim porque eu sou vossa…amiga…"

William sorriu para Victoria e aproximou-se dela.

Depois ele pegou na mão esquerda dela e levou-a até à boca dele e beijou-lhe os dedos.

"É verdade. Você é uma grande… amiga…" Ele disse olhando para ela com ar sedutor.

Depois William envolveu Victoria nos braços dele e perguntou:

"E eu sou um grande amigo para você?"

"O meu melhor…amigo!" Ela exclamou, fechando um pouco os olhos e colocando na voz um outro significado para a palavra amigo.

Ele beijou o nariz dela.

"William…Eu já estou disponível para você…" Ela informou, esperando que ele reagisse.

"Você está?"

"Sim…"

Ele beijou-a na boca depressa e voltou a perguntar:

"Você está?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu outra vez.

Novo beijo rápido nos lábios.

Oh, ele estava só a brincar com ela, mas ela queria algo mais consistente.

"Por favor…" Ela pediu.

Aquela reunião iria acabar antes de começar, mas ele não podia desperdiçar este momento. Ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e ela percebeu que aquilo iria começar agora.

Ele despiu o casaco e colocou-o nas costas da cadeira ali ao lado, onde ele se deveria sentar para reunir com a Rainha.

Com o peito em movimento, arfando com a respiração, ela observou o que ele fazia. A largura das costas dele viradas para ela, o colete de onde sobressaiam as mangas brancas da camisa, os ombros em evidência. Victoria observou o gesto dele a trancar a porta, e ouviu o som da chave a rodar na fechadura. Aquele era agora o som que anunciava as maravilhas que vinham a seguir.

Com a privacidade de uma porta fechada, este era agora um mundo só deles, onde eles podiam fazer tudo.

Ele voltou para junto dela e apertou o corpo dela contra ele e beijou-a.

Victoria passou as mãos pelos ombros dele e sentiu como ele era forte e excitante.

Sem parar de beijá-la ele empurrou-a até à parede.

Ela ficou pressionada entre ele e a superfície dura e essa situação tirava o ar dela. Não porque ela estivesse a ser esmagada contra a parede de uma forma tão forte que a impedisse de respirar, mas porque a sensação de estar presa pelo corpo dele e de não haver saída possível era tremendamente excitante. Agora, aqui, ele poderia fazer com ela tudo aquilo que ele quisesse. E ele era sempre surpreendente!

As mãos dele alcançaram as saias dela e começaram a puxar o tecido para cima. Quando o volume do tecido atingiu a altura desejável, ele colocou as mãos por baixo e as mãos dele atingiram as coxas dela.

Oh, Deus! O tecido das cuecas não estava lá para se interpor entre as mãos dele e a pele dela. As mãos dele subiram pelas coxas dela supondo que havia umas cuecas com as pernas mais curtas. Numa agradável supresa, ele percebeu que não havia nada debaixo das saias dela, além das meias que chegavam acima dos joelhos. As mãos dele estavam agora nas ancas de Victoria e só existia a pele mais jovem e sedosa que ele já tinha sentido debaixo dos dedos dele.

"Por Deus, Victoria! Você não tem cuecas?" Ele proferiu, visivelmente surpreendido e excitado.

"Eu disse que eu deixaria de usar cuecas quando nós tivéssemos reuniões."

"Você é brilhante!"

Victoria adorou o elogio.

Ele abarcou as ancas dela com as duas mãos, e depois ele encheu as mãos nas nádegas dela.

"Ah…" Ela gemeu e abriu um pouco mais as pernas.

As mãos dele sobre a pele nua dela tinham um efeito efervescente. E ela sentia a excitação de não ter cuecas. Aquilo era desregrado. E era tão libertador!

A mão direita dele avançou para o meio das pernas dela. Ele sentiu o monte de Vénus, passando a mão, de cima para baixo.

Isto deixava-o louco! Ela não tinha cuecas! Existiam sempre tantas restrições e agora ela estava liberta para que ele pudesse atuar sobre ela. Ela estava vestida, mas ela estava nua debaixo do vestido!

A mão dele movimentou-se sobre ela, para cima e para baixo, e ele puxou ligeiramente os suaves pêlos dela.

"Aaaah" Ela gemeu de excitação.

A mão esquerda de William apertou a nádega direita de Victoria, e a mão direita dele desceu entre as pernas dela. A grossura do dedo do meio passou pelo sulco central e ele sentiu o quanto ela estava molhada.

Oh, os dedos dele eram maiores do que os dedos dela e senti-los entre as pregas da carne tinha um efeito distinto de quando ela usava os próprios dedos para se estimular.

Ele beijou-a vorazmente. Ele queria sugá-la para dentro dele.

A mão esquerda dele levantou para cima a mão direita dela, pressionando-a contra a parede. Eles entrelaçaram as mãos.

Agora eles tinham três pontos de contacto intenso. A mão direita dele no meio das pernas dela, as línguas entrelaçadas e as mãos que se apertavam mutuamente contra a parede.

A mão esquerda dela passou pelas costas dele suavemente sentido o colete, num gesto que contrariava a urgência de tudo o resto que acontecia entre eles.

Os dedos da mão direita dele tocaram mais acima no sexo dela, e ele observou a reação espasmódica de Victoria à vibração suave que se lhe espalhou pelo corpo.

Então ele largou a mão direita dela e as duas mãos dele agarraram-lhe as ancas, enquanto ele continuava a beijá-la. Ele queria possui-la!

Victoria sentiu que os dedos dele desceram pelas nádegas dela e ele acariciou e agarrou a parte mais inferior e arredondada. De seguida ele passou as mãos pelo vale entre as nádegas dela, em sentido ascendente, acariciando cada uma com cada uma das mãos.

"Você tem um traseiro divino!" Ele observou.

As palavras dele foram excitantes. Ela gemeu.

Depois as mãos de William desceram até ao início das coxas dela e Victoria sentiu a força dele que a levantava do chão e a impulsionava para cima.

Instintivamente, ela abriu as pernas e colocou-as à volta da cintura dele, enquanto as mãos dela rodeavam o pescoço de William. Victoria pensou que ele iria carregá-la para a cama.

Então ele disse:

"Isto poderá ser um pouco mais exigente do que nas ocasiões anteriores…Se magoar, você irá dizer-me, certo?

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ele queria ser capaz de segurá-la com o braço esquerdo e de abrir as calças com a mão direita, mas, no meio de todo aquele tecido, Victoria escorregava, e com vários botões para desabotoar, apenas a mão direita era insuficiente.

William teve de colocar Victoria no chão.

E então ele principiou a desabotoar as calças com as duas mãos.

Encostada à parede, Victoria observou encantada o movimento das mãos dele, de veias salientes, que se movimentavam, de cima para baixo, desabotoando cada botão das calças. A ação das mãos era excitante, ela sabia o que vinha a seguir e aquilo só lhe aumentava a expectativa.

Com as calças já desabotoadas, ele levantou de novo as saias dela e agarrou-a por baixo das nádegas e elevou-a para cima ao longo da parede.

Victoria voltou a circundar a cintura dele com as pernas e o pescoço dele com as mãos.

William apontou entre a pernas dela e ela sentiu-o entrar. Perfurante. E afastando continuamente as paredes internas dela.

"Aaaaah!" Victoria gemeu, de forma arrastada e abafada. Ela não queria que alguém ouvisse lá fora o que estava a acontecer aqui dentro.

Ele movimentou-se dentro dela.

Oh, isto era delicioso! Ele estava lá e ele fazia parte dela. Havia um sentimento de pertença. Este homem era dela. Agora não havia um princípio nem um fim, não era possível saber onde um deles acabava e o outro começava. Havia uma junção, uma sobreposição de vários centímetros de carne que se conectavam entre eles.

"É bom assim?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, sim!" Ela exclamou.

"Eu amo você, e eu desejo você!" Ele exclamou movimentando-se mais fortemente dentro dela.

Ela gemeu emitindo um som que ele interpretou como desconforto.

"Doeu?" Ele perguntou, levantando o corpo dela um pouco mais para cima para aliviar o peso dela sobre ele.

"Não…É só que…"

"O quê?"

"Eu senti mais…algures…"

Ela não sabia explicar, mas parecia que ela sentira que ele tinha atingido um limite dentro dela.

"Eu posso continuar?"

"Sim!"

E ele continuou.

Ele estava a perfurá-la, a invadi-la de baixo para cima, e não iria parar. Aquilo só se iria intensificar. Este homem era fogo! Ela brincara com o fogo durante muito tempo, ela desejara o fogo, e agora ela tinha cada vez mais fogo que vinha dele, e que a deixava em chamas. O que ele exigia cada vez mais dela não era uma brincadeira. Neste momento ela tinha de aguentar esta queima contra a parede, mas ela estava disposta a suportar tudo o que ele tinha para lhe dar.

"Eu quero você! Eu quero tanto você!" Ele exclamou.

O crescente da excitação era asfixiante. Ela respirava de forma cada vez mais acelerada. A sensação de tê-lo dentro dela era avassaladora, dominava-a por completo e fazia-a esquecer-se de qualquer outra parte do corpo dela. Agora, só o que ela sentia lá em baixo, dentro dela, importava. Aquela situação inusitada de estar vestida, mas, ao mesmo tempo, de estar nua debaixo do vestido era tremendamente excitante. A nudez dela não se via, mas William estava lá, encaixado nela. O facto de ela estar pressionada contra a parede e de ter de suportar com o corpo todos os embates dele dentro dela, o que tornava as coisas mais desconfortáveis, era imensamente estimulante. Ele não devia estar dentro dela e aquilo não devia estará a acontecer ali.

"Se eu pudesse…eu estava sempre dentro de você…" William manifestou com dificuldade em falar. As palavras entrecortadas pela respiração ofegante.

Aquela sensação estava chegando. Aquela sensação que a libertaria em breve, e ela estava tão excitada que ela precisava de se agarrar com força a alguma coisa, para suportar. Os dedos da mão esquerda dela apertaram com força a parte de trás do pescoço dele. Ela sentiu perfeitamente que ela tinha firmado as unhas na pele dele e não no colarinho da camisa dele. A testa dela apoiou-se no ombro direito dele. A mão direita dela apoiada sobre o ombro esquerdo dele. E enquanto ela sentia que os embates dele contra ela aumentavam e ela ouvia os gemidos dele cada vez mais intensos, ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Ela ficou focada no som dos gemidos que ele emitia e no toque dele dentro dela.

E ele tocou e tocou e tocou… Lá, dentro dela.

"Você é toda minha Victoria, toda minha…" Disse ele, intensificando cada vez mais o movimento das ancas.

Ele estava desvairadamente excitado como ela nunca o tinha visto antes.

"Eu sou…" Ela garantiu.

E ele tocou e tocou e tocou... Lá, dentro dela.

O ventre dela contraiu-se, as costas dela desenharam um arco para frente, pois a cabeça dela avançou para além do ombro direito dele e ela apertou-o com muita força contra ela. Victoria abriu ligeiramente a boca e ela estava perdida. O mundo físico desapareceu! Não havia terra, nem carne. Apenas a alma dela flutuando no Paraíso.

Ela gemeu baixinho, saboreando aqueles segundos de evasão. Este era o momento em que ela era a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

Victoria contraiu-se algumas vezes no colo de William e depois ela serenou, à medida que ele parou também de mover-se contra ela.

Ele saiu de dentro dela e pousou-a no chão.

Ela quis agarrar o membro viril dele. Ela sabia que era preciso finalizar aquilo.

"Não, você vai manchar o vestido…" Ele alertou.

William encontrou o lenço que estava no bolso do casaco ali mesmo ao lado.

Ele voltou a empurrá-la contra a parede. O braço esquerdo dele circundou a cintura dela e ele beijou-a de forma devoradora.

Ele estava transpirado e cheirava a um homem dominado pelo desejo. Embora ela já estivesse satisfeita a ação dele estava a excitá-la de novo.

Com o corpo dela contra o dele e beijando ela intensamente, ele autoestimulou-se com a mão direita e usou o lenço para recolher o que ele não queria que se dispersasse naquele espaço.

No fim, a respiração ofegante de ambos era o único som que se ouvia na sala.

"Você gosta de me torturar…" Disse Victoria.

"Não é bom ser torturada assim?" Ele perguntou, olhando fundo nos olhos dela.

"Muito bom!"

William voltou a abotoar as calças.

Depois ele disse:

"Eu acho que nós temos deveres agora…questões políticas para discutir, no tempo que nos resta…Depois disto."

Ela passou a mão direita pelo cabelo dele e disse:

"Este é o seu mais importante dever, Lord M, satisfazer a Rainha! E esse dever, você já cumpriu!"

William sorriu para Victoria.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

"Meu sobrinho, eu estive a pensar e eu decidi voltar para a Bélgica." Leopold declarou para Albert enquanto ambos passeavam no jardim.

Albert parou, mostrou-se surpreendido e disse preocupado:

"Para a Bélgica? Mas eu pensei que o meu tio iria ficar aqui mais algum tempo…"

"Não há nada a acontecer aqui, e não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar as coisas. O seu casamento ainda não foi consumado e não há como obrigar Victoria a fazer isso."

"Ela já disse que concordava com a consumação."

"Mas por acaso isso já aconteceu?" Leopold perguntou num tom de desagrado.

"Não…"

"Então eu não posso ficar aqui eternamente à espera e, além disso, ela colocou-me na rua…Se você se lembra."

"Ela estava nervosa…Às vezes ela fica assim, mas depois as coisas melhoram." Albert tentou defender Victoria e fazer com que Leopold reconsiderasse a partida. A ideia de que o tio iria embora provocava-lhe um sentimento de desamparo.

"Ela só faz o que aquele Primeiro Ministro quer e é só a ele que ela trata com veneração e que ela defende. Você ouviu o que ela disse naquele jantar?"

"Eu ouvi…"

"Aquele homem ocupou o vosso lugar e isso aconteceu muito antes de você chegar!" Leopold exclamou.

"O que é que o meu tio está a dizer?" Albert perguntou apreensivo.

Qual era o significado exato do que o tio lhe dizia?

"Que você é um fraco, Albert! Você foi incapaz de seduzir a mulher com quem você se casou."

"E o que eu devia ter feito?" O Príncipe perguntou sentindo-se injustamente humilhado.

"Não sei! Mas alguma coisa você devia ter feito!" O rei exclamou irritado.

"Victoria é teimosa. Ela só faz o que ela quer."

"Esse homem tem mais influência sobre a sua mulher do que você. Por exemplo, você sabe dizer-me onde é que a sua mulher está agora?"

"Ela está reunida com o Primeiro Ministro…"

"Precisamente…Você sabe quantas horas ela passe na companhia desse homem? E quanto tempo é que ela passa na vossa companhia?"

"Muito pouco tempo…"

"Você é que devia ser o conselheiro de Victoria agora, você é que devia estar lá a ajudá-la a despachar os negócios do reino."

"Ela não me pede ajuda para essas coisas. Houve um tempo em que parecia que as coisas poderiam encaminhar-se, mas depois ela nunca mais pediu a minha ajuda…"

"E você também não sabe fazer-se mais útil!"

"Eu já tentei, mas…"

"Na falta de condição mais digna o único sítio onde você poderia ser superior a Victoria era na cama, mas nem isso você consegue." Leopold declarou.

"Tio!" Albert exclamou chocado pelo conteúdo tão íntimo da observação e que diminuía drasticamente o seu lugar como marido da rainha.

"Por favor, Albert! No galinheiro onde o galo não copula com a galinha que poder é que ele pode ter?" Leopold conclui com uma pergunta, e visivelmente indisposto afastou-se, deixando Albert sozinho.

Leopold sabia que estava a descarregar toda a frustração dele, porque o seu próprio plano não estava a funcionar, em cima de Albert. Mas ele precisava de descarregar em cima de alguém e o sobrinho estava ali mesmo ao lado, e era parte diretamente envolvida no assunto.

Ele tinha montado um esquema. Albert casaria com Victoria e tornar-se-ia quase rei de Inglaterra. E depois ambos produziriam um rei de Inglaterra. E haveria um Coburgo num trono milenar. Local sagrado ao qual ele mesmo quisera aceder, mas do qual ele fora afastado pela morte prematura da sua adorada Charlotte. Ele só não podia ter imaginado que apareceria Lord Melbourne no caminho e que esse homem colocaria tudo em risco.

Ele iria lá agora falar com Victoria e dizer-lhe que em breve ele iria embora. Ela estava ocupada, mas ele era tio da rainha e rei da Bélgica, não era o Primeiro Ministro que o impediria de falar com a sobrinha.

A porta já tinha sido destrancada e William tinha acabado de vestir o casaco quando se ouviram vozes no exterior dos aposentos da rainha.

Victoria e William olharam um para o outro.

Ela passou as mãos pelo cabelo na tentativa de disfarçar alguma madeixa fora do lugar.

William fez um gesto com as sobrancelhas que assegurou que ela estava bem assim e sentou-se junto da mesa de trabalho.

Alguém bateu na porta.

"Sim!" Victoria incentivou a pessoa a abrir.

Um lacaio abriu a porta e disse que o rei da Bélgica estava lá fora e desejava falar com Sua Majestade. Ele já tinha informado que a rainha estava ocupada, mas o rei insistia.

Victoria teve vontade de dizer que ele não poderia entrar, mas achou melhor não fazer isso. Ela mandou que o lacaio lhe desse autorização para entrar.

O rei entrou.

William fingiu que estava muito atento a um documento em cima da mesa.

Victoria lembrou-se de que ela não tinha cuecas. Ela estava sem cuecas na presença do tio. Felizmente isso não era visível.

"Oh, desculpe…Quando eu vim para falar convosco eu não sabia que você estava ocupada, mas já que eu estava aqui..." Disse Leopold olhando para as costas de Melbourne.

Victoria não acreditou que ele não soubesse. Ela respondeu:

"Eu estou ocupada, como você vê."

Melbourne levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira e disse:

"Eu vou sair para permitir que Vossas Majestades possam conversar."

"Não!" Victoria exclamou com demasiado ímpeto na voz. "Nós ainda temos questões para finalizar. O meu tio pode voltar mais tarde."

Melbourne não queria contrariar a vontade Victoria, muito menos na frente do tio, mas era melhor que ele saísse, e que eles conversassem. Enfrentar Leopold de novo não seria favorável, nem para Victoria nem para a situação de ambos. Então ele disse:

"Majestade, o parecer que eu vos acabei de pedir não é urgente, Vossa Majestade pode deixar isso para amanhã. E os restantes assuntos já estão concluídos."

Quando ele acabou de falar, Melbourne fez um gesto com os olhos que dizia a Victoria para que ela concordasse com ele.

Ela respirou fundo, com alguma indignação, tentando disfarçar o desagrado pelo facto de ter de se sujeitar a falar com Leopold agora. Depois ela disse:

"Obrigada, Lord M. Pode sair."

"Com a vossa permissão…"

Melbourne baixou ligeiramente a cabeça e saiu.

"Eu pensava que o meu tio agora não falava comigo, mas afinal… aqui está ele..." Victoria declarou com ironia.

"Eu fiquei magoado com o que você me disse Victoria."

"Você cometeu um erro."

"Eu só quero o seu bem."

"Querer que eu me afaste das pessoas que me apoiam não é querer o meu bem."

"Nem sempre as pessoas que nos apoiam são as mais adequadas para ter como companhia diária. Isso pode criar…" Leopoldo pensou no que devia dizer a seguir e então ele acrescentou: "Visões distorcidas pelas outras pessoas."

"Eu agradeço a sua preocupação para comigo e suponho que agora você refletiu e está aqui porque veio pedir-me desculpa pelo que você fez."

Leopold colocou uma expressão de dúvida no rosto e disse:

"Eu vim dizer que eu vou voltar para a Bélgica."

Victoria sentiu uma sensação de alívio com essa perspetiva. Ela devia dizer alguma coisa, mas ela não sabia o quê. Ela não podia dizer que lamentava a partida do tio, mas também não podia dizer que ficava feliz com isso.

"Eu recebi uma carta…Eu sou necessário lá." Leopold justificou-se.

Victoria supôs que essa carta não existia. Era apenas uma desculpa para que ele justificasse a partida. O tio Leopold não iria admitir que ele iria voltar para o seu amado reino de brincar porque tinha sido expulso do palácio pela sobrinha.

"Então eu desejo-vos uma boa viagem…" Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer.

"Mas antes de partir, eu quero aproveitar esta oportunidade em que estamos os dois sozinhos para lembrar que você tem deveres soberanos por cumprir…"

Victoria sentiu o estômago afundar. O tio também sabia, de facto, tal como William previra, que ela ainda não tinha cumprido o seu dever no leito conjugal. Neste momento ela teve a certeza de que o semblante dela revelava que ela se sentia embaraçada.

"Embora o seu reino seja antigo e sólido, por comparação com o meu, como você fez questão de me fazer notar numa noite há muito tempo atrás, a estabilidade do seu reino neste momento está ameaçada e depende unicamente de vós."

A imagem de Cumberland, de rosto disforme, surgiu no cérebro de Victoria.

"Nós dois somos iguais, Victoria. Nós somos monarcas. E para bem dos nossos reinos há ações que devem ser feitas. Mesmo que sejam um sacrifício…" Leopold acrescentou.

Repentinamente o tio estava a ser amigável. Ele partilhava, com ela, o mesmo peso das obrigações, decorrentes da condição de soberanos, e parecia que ele compreendia que se ela fizesse o que precisava de ser feito seria um sacrifício. Talvez o tio Leopold soubesse mais do que ele dizia…

"Eu farei isso em breve." Disse Victoria com firmeza, enquanto colocava os olhos no chão.

"Muito bem Victoria! Fico satisfeito por saber que você não irá mais vacilar no cumprimento da sua mais importante função como monarca. Essa é a Rainha que eu sempre imaginei que você seria."

Agora ele estava a ser elogioso, mas ela não se sentia recompensada por isso. Ela não queria ser a rainha que ele desejava que ela fosse. Ela só queria poder ser Victoria. Aliás, ela queria poder ser Vitoria e William.

"Agora eu vou providenciar a minha partida." Leopold concluiu e saiu.

Victoria sentou-se para reproduzir com o movimento do corpo a queda que acabar de sentir no coração.

O tio Leopold partiu no dia seguinte.

Victoria deveria sentir-se aliviada por isso. Mas ela sentia-se afundada pelo peso do dever que as palavras de Leopold ainda tinham tornado mais pesado.

Ontem à noite ela e William não tinham dormido juntos. Eles tinham saciado o desejo de manhã e não convinha arriscar um encontro noturno na última noite em que Leopold estaria em Londres.

No entanto, hoje à noite ela iria passar umas horas na cama dele. Agora ela não podia, nem queria, resistir à tentação de usufruir dele. Eles estavam na mesma casa, as regras dela já tinham desaparecido e o tio Leopold voltara para a Bélgica! Ela precisava de se esquecer de quem era e do que isso lhe exigia. E só tomada por ele, ela conseguia isso.

E a noite chegou.

O procedimento repetiu-se. Victoria saiu dos aposentos dela depois da meia-noite, disfarçada e na companhia de Skerrett.

E ela foi recebida por um Lord M estonteante de camisa de dormir e de roupão.

Quando Victoria entrou no quarto e a porta se fechou, ela sentiu o cheiro de William ali dentro. Agora ela estava encapsulada pelo espaço dele e por ele e este era um mundo de segurança e de conforto.

Victoria retirou a capa que a encobria e colocou-a em cima de uma cadeira. Depois, de camisa de dormir e robe e com o cabelo caído pelas costas, ela caminhou até William e colocou os braços à volta do corpo dele.

Ele retribuiu da mesma forma.

Então Victoria disse:

"Agora nós estamos livres do tio Leopold."

"Mas nós não devemos esquecer-nos de que não estamos sozinhos neste palácio." William advertiu.

"Infelizmente…"

"A sua camareira é uma ótima ajuda. Eu só espero que ela não seja obrigada a denunciar-nos em algum momento…"

Victoria olhou para William e assegurou:

"Skerrett não faria isso."

"Com o incentivo certo ela faria…"

"Pobrezinha! Eu preferiria assumir o que se passa entre nós, em vez de ver Skerrett sofrer qualquer tipo de consequências para nos proteger."

"Esperemos que você não tenha de fazer isso."

"Agora eu não quero pensar nisso. Eu só quero usufruir do meu tempo com você."

"Você quer?" Ele perguntou olhando para ela e fechando um pouco os olhos.

"Hm, hm…" Ela assegurou, baixando os olhos sobre o peito dele.

Ele baixou a cabeça e beijou a têmpora direita dela e depois ele beijou o rosto e depois ele beijou o nariz. Enquanto ela sentia que ele a envolvia delicadamente com os braços, tocando suavemente no corpo dela, como se ela fosse frágil e se pudesse quebrar pelo toque dele.

Ela desejava quebrar pelo toque dele, mas daqui a mais algum tempo, na cama dele, quando ele estivesse de novo dentro dela…

E então ele chegou à boca dela. E tudo se tornou mais intenso. O beijo e o aperto do corpo dela entre o aro formado pelos braços dele. Victoria sentiu a seda do roupão de William debaixo dos dedos dela quando lhe passou as mãos pelas costas. No mundo deles era tudo tão sensorial! Quando eles estavam sozinhos e se amavam mutuamente tudo eram sensações e ela estava concentrava no toque, e em ver e ouvir e cheirar e saborear. Diariamente, no desempenho das suas funções de Rainha, ela não tinha a perceção de todas estas coisas, tão simples e tão maravilhosas.

William interrompeu os beijos e despiu o roupão que atirou para cima de uma cadeira. E depois ele desatou a fita que atava o robe de Victoria e agarrou-o nos ombros e empurrou-o para trás. Ela libertou os braços e o robe caiu no chão.

A transparência do tecido da camisa de dormir permitia ver por baixo a nudez dos seios dela.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura de Victoria e eles encaminharam-se para a cama enquanto se beijavam.

A mão direita dele subiu e ele apalpou o seio direito dela por cima do tecido fino da camisa de dormir.

Num gesto natural, ela sentou-se na beira da cama e ele desceu atrás dela.

Ela deitou-se sobre a cama, procurando alinhar o corpo sobre o colchão e ele seguiu-a.

Victoria fletiu as pernas, enquanto William se colocava no meio delas.

Lentamente, as mãos dele empurraram a camisa de dormir dela para cima, enquanto ele lhe acariciava as pernas e as coxas. Hoje não havia nada por baixo. Ela já vinha agradavelmente preparada para lhe facilitar a tarefa.

A mão esquerda dele progrediu por baixo do tecido e ele agarrou o seio direito dela enquanto a beijava.

Ela sentiu-o hirto, roçando-se sobre a barriga dela, e apenas a previsão do que se seguiria já era suficiente para que ela sentisse que qualquer resistência do corpo a abandonava.

A mão dele deixou o seio dela e o tecido desceu um pouco, novamente, cobrindo apenas os seios.

Então a boca dele desceu pelo corpo dela e ele beijou-lhe a barriga.

Victoria sentiu que a língua dele varreu por dentro do umbigo dela. Esta ação enviou um estímulo muito agradável para o meio das pernas dela.

William firmou os joelhos sobre a cama e, com a pernas dobradas, despiu a camisa de dormir dele e atirou-a para o chão.

Victoria firmou-se nos cotovelos para observar o que ele fazia.

A mão direita de William caiu entre as pernas dela e, passando-a de baixo para cima, ele recolheu o fluído que aí existia. E de seguida ele levou a mão até à boca e passou a língua pelos dedos, garantindo que além de provar o gosto dela, depositava neles bastante saliva.

Victoria foi surpreendida pela ação.

A mão dele desceu de novo entre as pernas dela e ele voltou a passá-la de baixo para cima.

"William!" Ela exclamou num gemido que mostrava que aquilo a excitara.

O corpo dela caiu de novo de costas sobre a cama.

Então ele agarrou as coxas de dela, uma em cada mão, e puxou-a na direção dele.

Com as pernas abertas e fletidas, as ancas dela foram elevadas e colocadas sobre as coxas dele.

E então ele forçou a entrada dela para penetrá-la naquela posição.

Era grosso e obrigou-a abrir de forma um pouco forçada.

Ela gemeu de olhos fechados.

E depois ela sentiu-se esticar e o comprimento dele entrar com algum atrito. Foi muito bom!

Desse modo, ele começou a mover-se de encontro a ela, enquanto a puxava de encontro a ele, uma e outra vez, encaixando-se nela.

Oh, ele nunca tinha feito aquilo assim antes. A elevação das ancas dava-lhe um prazer especial. Algo dentro dela estava mais pressionado pelo membro viril dele.

"Coloque os braços para trás." Ele sugeriu.

Ela fez o que ele disse e colocou os braços para trás, tocando a madeira da cabeceira da cama com os dedos.

Isto era magnifico! Por alguma razão que ela não entendia, ter os braços colocados para trás provocava, de facto, um efeito substancialmente melhor.

Algum tempo depois de insistir dentro dela desta forma, ele debruçou-se para a frente e beijou-a na boca.

Depois ele agarrou a camisa de dormir dela e puxou-a para cima libertando-a da peça e deixando-a completamente nua.

William beijou os seios de Victoria, um de depois outro.

De seguida ele regressou ao mesmo procedimento anterior, puxando-a de encontro a ele repetidamente.

Victoria observou a forma como os seios dela se moviam para cima e para baixo com a cadência do embate entre os corpos.

De seguida William suspendeu o movimento, desdobrou as pernas e posicionou-se na horizontal sobre Victoria, beijando-a na boca.

Ela trouxe de novo os braços para a frente e envolveu as costas dele.

Naquela posição, ele embatia de novo de encontro a ela.

"Eu estava aqui sozinho morrendo de vontade de possuir você!" Ele exclamou enquanto o corpo se agitava mais e mais.

Havia um espaço entre os corpos nus de ambos.

Victoria olhou para baixo e observou o movimento do ventre dele. Uma e outra vez, embatendo contra ela. Cada batida acompanhada pelos gemidos raspados que ele emitia. Ele estava a fazer isto de novo! Ele estava lá e era ela quem suportava aquele impacto doce e difícil que a conduzia pelos caminhos do prazer. A imagem do movimento dele era terrivelmente excitante. Mas talvez ela pudesse ter também outra coisa…

"William, eu quero…"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou ofegante, aproximando a boca dele da testa dela.

"Eu quero…"

"O quê, meu amor? Eu faço tudo o que você quiser! Tudo!" Ele garantiu com a boca sobre a face direita dela, falando bem perto do ouvido dela, com a respiração a ser rapidamente projetada na pele dela.

Como é que ele poderia negar-lhe algo? Nunca! Agora que ele se sentia tão bem dentro dela, ele faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse.

Como é que ela poderia explicar isto? Quais seriam as palavras corretas para formular o pedido?

"O quê, Victoria? Diga-me." Ele incentivou-a a avançar, percebendo a indecisão dela.

"Por trás…"

Ela suspirou de modo quase impercetível.

Ele sentiu um arrepio na coluna. Esta mulher era fogo! Ela queria que ele a fodesse, por trás! E ela pediu isso!

"Você gostou muito disso?" Ele perguntou, tentando controlar a respiração para poder falar.

"Eu gostei."

Ele parou de se mover e disse:

"Muito bem, minha querida…"

William saiu de dentro de Victoria e afastou-se um pouco para o lado esquerdo, para que ela pudesse rodar o corpo e colocar-se de costas para ele.

Depois de rodar, ela elevou o corpo para adotar a posição da ocasião anterior. Victoria colocou-se de joelhos e apoiou as mãos sobre o colchão.

O corpo dele cobriu as costas dela, e ele perguntou de novo:

"Você gostou disto?

"Sim…" Ela respondeu, sentindo a firmeza do membro viril dele a roçar entre as pernas.

"Então vamos ver se você gosta de uma forma um pouco diferente…"

Ele ia fazer uma coisa diferente? Sim! Era sempre bom descobrir coisas novas.

Victoria sentiu que o peso dele se pressionou sobre ela, enquanto ele dizia:

"Vamos descer, deite-se sobre a cama."

Com a indicação e sob o peso dele, ela foi condicionada a deitar-se sobre a cama de barriga para baixo, com a cabeça virada para o lado direito.

William procurou uma almofada com a mão direita. Depois ele elevou as ancas de Victoria com a mão esquerda e colocou a almofada debaixo do ventre dela, depositando-a cuidadosamente por cima.

Victoria permaneceu imóvel, com os braços em paralelo, um de cada lado da cabeça.

A imagem dela era deslumbrante! Completamente nua, com o traseiro voluptuoso virado para ele e que se elevava ainda mais, devido à almofada, evidenciando uma boceta linda, à mercê de que ele a fodesse. De facto, um traseiro muito bom para ser fodido!

Ele acariciou as nádegas dela, uma e depois outra, devagar e em círculos. Ele usou a mão direita e depois ele usou ambas as mãos.

A sensação que isso transmitia a Victoria era deliciosa.

William debruçou-se sobre ela.

Victoria sentiu. O rígido membro viril dele deslizando entre as nádegas dela. E ela desejou fortemente que ele voltasse para onde ele estava anteriormente. Ela estava a escorrer de desejo por isso.

Duro e macio, ele tomou posse, de novo, do espaço quente e molhado de onde ele havia saído pouco antes.

Com a respiração apressada e entre gemidos, ela recebeu-o maravilhada com o efeito.

Com o corpo dele sobre a curva das nádegas dela, o movimento de entra e sai começou de novo. Ainda lentamente.

"Está bom assim?" Ele perguntou.

"Tão bom…"

Victoria ampliou um pouco o ângulo de abertura das pernas dela, abrindo-se mais para ele, para que aquilo pudesse ser mais e mais profundo. E depois ela esticou os braços para cima e afastou-os para os lados. O corpo dela formava agora quase u posição não podia ser melhor para aquilo que eles estavam a fazer. Era profundo, era muito prazeroso porque o interior dela estava a ser pressionado contra a cama, e ela estava a amar que ele a possuísse daquela forma. Ela só tinha de se manter ali, deitada naquela posição, com as pernas ligeiramente abertas e sentir que ele entrava e saía de dentro dela. Uma e outra vez.

"Oh, você dá-me tanto prazer…" Ela expressou.

"Eu só quero que você seja feliz, Victoria." Disse ele beijando o pescoço dela.

"Eu sou tão feliz nestes momentos! Você é tão bom nas coisas que você faz comigo." Ela confirmou.

Ele só podia estar orgulhoso dos elogios dela. Não havia nada melhor nesta idade do que ser elogiado pelo desempenho sexual, sobretudo com uma mulher jovem como Victoria.

As batidas dele contra ela tornaram-se mais intensas.

"Você sabe o que eu faço quando eu estou sozinho e eu não posso ter você?" Ele perguntou entre respirações.

"Não…"

"Eu imagino você nua e eu imagino que você me toca ou que eu estou em você."

A ideia foi excitante para Victoria e ela perguntou:

"Você faz isso muitas vezes?"

"Eu faço!"

William posicionou-se melhor para poder atuar fortemente sobre ela. As mãos apoiadas sobre o colchão, uma mão de cada lado do corpo dela, os braços esticados, as pernas mais próximas uma da outra e as pontas dos pés também apoiadas sobre o colchão. Deste modo ele aumentava a distância entre os corpos de ambos e isso permitia aumentar a velocidade de arremesso. Ela era tão boa! Fodê-la deixava-o em delírio!

Victoria rodou a cabeça para a esquerda e os olhos dela bateram no espelho de corpo inteiro que estava colocado no chão a alguns metros da cama. A visão da imagem projetada era surpreendente e terrivelmente excitante. Ela nunca tinha visto antes como espectador aquilo que eles faziam numa cama, ela nunca tinha observado ambos com os corpos nus e ela nunca os vira antes em conexão mútua. Ela nunca observara, de perfil, a forma como ele se movia para entrar dentro dela, e ela nunca vira antes como o seu próprio corpo se recortava ondulante naquela posição e como uma mulher recebia um homem. E aquela mulher no espelho era ela.

Instintivamente ela foi conduzida a unir as pernas. Apertá-lo dentro dela aumentava a fricção e incrementava o prazer. Isto era lindo! Não havia nada mais belo do que isto! A imagem refletida no espelho e a sensação que se formava dentro dela.

Ela observou refletidos no espelho a evidencia dos músculos dos braços dele e a tensão nas nádegas dele em cada batida contra ela.

"Eu quero você! Eu quero tanto você!" Ele exclamou.

Victoria uniu mais os braços, colocando-os esticados para frente, e agarrou o limite do colchão com as duas mãos para se firmar e suportar os embates.

"Oh, meu Deus! É tão grande! Você está a abrir-me toda!" Victoria exclamou maravilhada.

Aquelas palavras excitaram-no ainda mais. A ideia de que ele era superiormente competente para dar prazer a esta jovem delicada, mas também fogosa, que se descobria cada vez mais nos prazeres do sexo.

E havia aquela sensação que se intensificava nela…Estava a tornar-se vigoroso e difícil de suportar. Ela estava muito quente, a respiração estava muito acelerada e o coração batia rapidamente. Ela queria que isto continuasse assim, ofegante e exigente, mas ela também queria que isto subisse e alcançasse o topo libertador. Ela estava a atravessar uma floresta frondosa e com espaços apertados que a afunilavam…

"Eu amo você! Eu amo, eu amo…" Victoria repetiu à medida que o caminho se abria na direção da luz.

Inadvertidamente, Victoria virou os dois pés para o lado de dentro. Alguma coisa foi ativada dentro dela. E então… Ela atingiu uma clareira onde o sol brilhava resplandecente e a cegava!

"William! William!" Ela gritou em êxtase, movimentando-se descoordenadamente debaixo dele e numa tentativa de fuga inadvertida para a frente.

Mas ele seguiu-a, insistindo dentro dela. E ela sentiu-se grata pela perseguição.

Victoria parou com a cabeça encostada à cabeceira da cama, evitando bater.

Ele saiu de dentro dela rapidamente, colocou-se de joelhos sobre a cama e pediu:

"Chegue aqui Victoria, eu preciso da sua boca…"

Ela ficaria ali deitada e quieta agora, mas Victoria levantou o corpo e virou-se para ele.

Na frente dele, com as pernas dobradas sobre a cama, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para ele e abriu a boca. Ela sabia o que ele queria.

William segurou o queixo dela com a mão esquerda e disse:

"A sua língua!"

Victoria retirou um pouco da língua da boca e colocou-a sobre o lábio inferior.

O membro viril dele foi depositado sobre a língua dela.

Aquela almofada macia que o recebia só lhe acelerava o processo para atingir o fim último.

Victoria ajustou os lábios ao redor dele englobando a ponta. Havia um sabor que ela sabia de onde vinha, mas no contexto em que eles estavam isso não importava.

Ele largou o queixo dela, enquanto ela agarrou o comprimento dele com a mão direita.

Ela chupou. E depois ela movimentou a mão para cima e para baixo continuando a chupar.

"Oh, minha querida!" Ele exclamou deliciado, com um pouco de surpresa na voz.

Ela retirou a mão e avançou com a boca, enfiando o máximo possível.

Ele segurou o cabelo dela com as duas mãos bem em cima das orelhas dela.

Ela retirou a boca para poder respirar.

Depois ela agarrou de novo o membro rijo e latejante.

"É tão lindo, William!" Ela exclamou.

"Movimente o punho!" Ele pediu.

Ela moveu. Para cima e para baixo. Uma e outra vez.

"O polegar. Esfregue o polegar abaixo da ponta." Ele indicou.

Ela esfregou, para cima e para baixo.

E depois ela teve vontade de chupar e ela englobou metade e chupou de novo.

Ele gemeu notoriamente e ela sentiu que a boca dela foi inundada de substância quente e espessa.

Quando ela retirou a boca, uma parte do líquido foi arrastado para o exterior da boca dela e escorreu do lábio inferior.

William observou deliciado como a língua dela se movimentou fora da boca dela e ela limpou o fluído aí depositado e o engoliu depois.

"Linda menina!" Ele exclamou encantado com o desempenho dela.

Victoria sentiu-se orgulhosa pela observação.

Ela sabia que agora, depois disto, ela teria de cumprir o dever dela como rainha. Ela sabia disso enquanto ela ainda estava deitada nos braços de William, na cama dele, e se sentia um pouco sonolenta, mas não conseguia adormecer. Ela não iria contar-lhe previamente que ela iria fazer isso. Ela só contaria depois que já tivesse acontecido. De nada serviria antecipar-lhe a angústia.

Amanhã ela poderia falar com Albert e acordar que ela iria recebê-lo nos aposentos dela à noite. Só a ideia era repugnante, mas o conforto dos braços de William neste momento era um apoio que a ajudava a gerir as emoções negativas que essa ideia provocava nela, embora ele não soubesse. Talvez amanhã, que ela ainda estaria cheia de William, da memória estonteante e doce desta noite, ela pudesse suportar fazer algo que era apenas um ato de obrigação sem qualquer significado. Talvez se ela bebesse um pouco mais de vinho além da conta habitual, ela estivesse meio entorpecida e o coração não doesse tanto quando aquilo acontecesse.

Ela não conseguia dormir e ela não queria ficar mais tempo na cama de William. Ela não se sentia bem com os pensamentos dela sobre o que ela deveria fazer com Albert, estando ali, e ela precisava de ficar sozinha para dominar o cérebro para a encaminhar no sentido necessário.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados, mas ela sabia que ele também não estava a dormir.

"William…"

"Hm…"

"Eu não consigo dormir. Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto."

"Você não quer ficar mais um pouco aqui?" Ele perguntou, olhando para ela e acariciando-lhe o braço esquerdo.

"Eu acho melhor eu ir."

Ele estranhou essa vontade dela e perguntou:

"Você está bem?"

"Sim…"

"Mas a sua camareira não está aqui para acompanhar você."

"Eu vou sozinha. Estamos no meio da noite. E eu posso andar sozinha, pela minha própria casa, não?"

A pergunta já foi feita com alguma irritação na voz que William notou. Alguma coisa estava a preocupá-la, mas era notório que ela não queria falar sobre isso. Então ele não iria insistir. Talvez amanhã ela quisesse contar.

"Claro." Ele concordou.

Ela afastou a roupa que os cobria e levantou-se da cama.

Victoria procurou e vestiu a camisa de dormir e o robe.

William levantou-se depois dela e vestiu apenas o roupão.

Mesmo com a apreensão que se instalara no coração, ela não pôde deixar de observar a beleza do corpo dele nu quando ele se envolveu no roupão.

"Eu vou verificar se o corredor está desimpedido." William informou-a enquanto atava as pontas da fita do roupão.

Ele abriu a porta e verificou a área exterior. Depois ele disse:

"Não há ninguém. Você pode sair."

Ela aproximou-se dele, colocou-se nos bicos dos pés e beijou-o rapidamente nos lábios. De seguida ela disse:

"Até amanhã, William."

"Até amanhã, meu amor!"

Ele enfatizou a última parte da frase.

Ela não voltou a ter contacto visual com ele e saiu.

William fechou a porta.

Tudo muito frio por comparação com o que era habitual. Era óbvio para ele que alguma coisa não estava bem.

Mesmo na cama dela não foi possível um sono descansado. Havia demasiados pensamentos angustiantes a passar pelo cérebro dela. Ela dormiu de forma intermitente, acordando muitas vezes durante a noite. Ela virou-se na cama vezes sem conta, tentando afastar os pensamentos perturbadores.

Ela iria falar com Albert agora, ainda durante a manhã.

Afinal ela já tinha conseguido o que ela desejava. Ela tinha William. Não da forma ideal, mas da forma possível. Eles não eram casados nem podiam mostrar-se ao mundo, mas ele era dela, e ela era dele, de uma forma muito especial. E se esta era a única forma possível para estarem juntos, ela devia usufruir dela, como ela já estava a fazer. E ela devia cumprir, também, a outra parte que a circunstância exigia. Desse modo, apesar do sacrifício, ela conseguiria cumprir o seu dever de Rainha e acabar com perguntas e exigências sobre a consumação do casamento e sobre a produção de um herdeiro. Não era possível adiar mais. Talvez ela não ficasse à espera de uma criança de imediato, talvez ela não conseguisse saber se esse filho era de Albert ou de William, mas quando existisse uma criança a caminho todos ficariam satisfeitos. Então ela precisava começar pelo princípio. E o início estava em deitar-se com Albert.

Surpreendentemente, antes que ela tomasse coragem para sair dos aposentos dela e ir falar com o Príncipe, que estaria no escritório dele, Albert surgiu nos aposentos dela.

"Albert!" Ela exclamou surpreendida.

"Victoria! Parece que você viu um fantasma."

"Eu estava distraída, eu não esperava você aqui." Ela desculpou-se.

"Eu vim dizer que eu vou para Windsor. Acho que eu não preciso de pedir autorização para ir para lá, pois não?"

"Para Windsor? Mas o que você quer ir fazer para Windsor? Observar árvores?"

"Caçar! Eu irei com um pequeno grupo de nobres e nós iremos caçar. Eu preciso de fazer alguma coisa que me faça sentir homem ou eu irei enlouquecer dentro deste palácio. Você entende?"

"Sim…"

Ela entendia perfeitamente ao que ele se referia.

"Sabe Victoria, eu estive a pensar… Talvez eu arranje uma amante." Albert declarou naturalmente.

"Uma amante?" Ela perguntou com uma expressão chocada.

Não que isso lhe provocasse qualquer ciúme, mas era um abuso, uma falta de respeito.

"Mas é claro! Como é que você acha que todos os homens fazem? Mesmo aqueles cujas mulheres não se recusam cumprir o dever conjugal. Eles têm amantes." Albert adicionou.

"Você não pode ter uma amante!" Victoria exclamou indignada.

Ela era egoísta. Ela tinha um amante. Mas era Lord M! E ela amava Lord M! Eles só eram amantes porque a relação deles não podia ser de outra maneira. Albert iria arranjar uma rameira! Se ele arranjasse uma amante isso até seria benéfico para ela, mas ela não admitia ser humilhada dessa forma, ter as pessoas a comentar que o marido dela lhe era infiel!

"Porque não? Você ficaria com ciúme?" Ele perguntou de modo irónico.

Ciúme ela não podia dizer que teria. Então ela procurou outra palavra.

"Isso seria um desrespeito, uma…"

"Humilhação?" Albert sugeriu, adivinhando a palavra que faltava colocar na frase, mas que ela não usara. "E o que é que você tem feito comigo Victoria?"

"Mas isso é diferente, ninguém sabe que o casamento não foi consumado."

"O tio Leopold sabe, a vossa mãe sabe…"

"Porque você contou!"

"Eu precisava de ajuda."

"Você é um fraco!" Ela exclamou irritada.

Ela estava a ser má. Ela sabia que ele não tinha poder para fazer diferente. Mas ela sentiu-se tão aliviada por poder ofendê-lo! Ele era o culpado pela situação em que ela estava! Se ele não existisse na vida dela…Bem talvez a verdadeira culpada fosse ela. Ela é que tinha sido fraca quando ela não tinha tido a coragem de enfrentar o mundo pelo amor que sentia por William. Quando ela não tivera a coragem para enfrentar o próprio William e convencê-lo a aceitar casar-se com ela.

Ele estava outra vez a ser acusado de ser fraco. O tio Leopold tinha usado a mesma palavra. E talvez ele fosse fraco. Ele era fraco. Ele sempre fora fraco. Frágil, seria a palavra mais adequada. Desde que ele era criança e tinha ficado sem a mãe. Entregue apenas aos cuidados das amas e das criadas sucessivas, com as quais ele não tinha ligações afetivas. E ele nunca pudera decidir o seu destino. Esse já fora traçado pelo tio Leopold, com a concordância de um pai distante. Ele só tinha Ernest que se preocupava realmente com ele. Mas ele tivera esperança. Ele acreditara que quando ele casasse com a princesa que ele via nos retratos a vida dele pudesse ser diferente. Ele acreditara no amor, ou pelo menos na afeição mútua e no respeito e na harmonia familiar. Mas a bela princesa dos retratos, que agora era rainha e se posicionava muitos degraus acima dele, estava determinada em impedir que o sonho dele se concretizasse.

"Vê? Você vê o que você está a dizer? O tio Leopold disse-me o mesmo. Isso não é uma humilhação? Você recusou-se a consumar o casamento e agora diz que eu sou um fraco? Mas quando eu tomei uma medida de força e tentei forçar você a cumprir o seu dever você acusou-me de ser um criminoso. Você vê, como você tem sempre razão e eu estou sempre errado? Você acha que é fácil viver assim?" Albert perguntou indignado.

"Não…"

"E você pensa que é apenas o tio Leopold e a vossa mãe que sabem do que se passa?"

Ela olhou para ele surpreendida.

"Você acha que os serviçais do palácio não desconfiam? E você acha que a corte não murmura? As pessoas querem o maldito anúncio de uma gravidez! E enquanto isso não existir é a minha imagem que está a ser atacada, ainda não é a sua!" Albert gritou.

Ela engoliu.

"E eu até posso arranjar várias amantes, para pagar com o dinheiro que o parlamento inglês me dá!" Ele voltou ao mesmo tema.

"Albert! Respeite-me!"

"Respeite-me, você! Nós estamos casados pela lei dos homens e aos olhos de Deus! Faça o que deve!" Ele continuava a gritar.

Era agora que ela deveria dizer que ela iria fazer isso, com ele. Ela queria fazer isso. Ela queria. Mas ela não foi capaz de falar. As palavras não saíam. E se ele ia para Windsor então eles não poderiam consumar o casamento ainda hoje. E se ele ia embora a culpa não era dela. Tinha sido Albert que inviabilizara os planos que ela tinha feito na noite anterior.

"Eu já disse antes que eu irei consumar o casamento! Isso acontecerá quando você voltar de Windsor." Disse Victoria, sentindo-se obrigada a dizer alguma coisa.

O que é que ela tinha dito? Ela tinha acabado de assumir um compromisso. Pelo menos ela ganhava agora mais algum tempo.

"Bem, as coisas parecem estar a melhorar. Antes, você não me deu um prazo. Agora você diz que isso acontecerá quando eu voltar de Windsor. Pode ter a certeza que no dia em que eu voltar a Londres eu vou querer dormir com você nessa mesma noite." Albert declarou e saiu.

Um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Victoria quando o Príncipe saiu. Apesar da perspetiva preocupante para depois do regresso de Albert, com ele em Windsor, por alguns dias e algumas noites, ela ficaria ainda mais livre para William!


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

Albert partiu para Windsor naquela tarde.

Victoria respirou de alívio. Por uns dias ela poderia protelar aquela obrigação que ela tinha para com ele.

William tinha saído cedo e não viera almoçar. Ela ainda não o tinha visto hoje.

Quando William voltou a meio da tarde foi aos aposentos de Victoria para vê-la.

"Você cortou o cabelo?" Foi a primeira coisa que ela perguntou depois que eles se beijaram.

"Você notou? Foi só um bocadinho."

"Eu gosto de você com o cabelo um pouco maior…Eu não gosto que você corte o cabelo!" Ela reclamou.

Ele riu e disse:

"Não foi quase nada."

"Hm…" Ela exalou, olhando de lado para ele, mas sorrindo.

"Albert foi passar uns dias em Windsor." Victoria informou.

"O que é que ele foi fazer para lá?"

"Caçar."

William colocou um ar de dúvida e disse:

"O Príncipe parece gostar muito de troféus…"

"Ele gosta de brilhar." Victoria concluiu e afastou-se dele.

Ela lembrou-se do que Albert tinha dito. Ele precisava de fazer alguma coisa que lhe permitisse sentir-se homem, uma vez que ele estava impedido de fazer outras coisas, mas ela não falou sobre isso.

William pensou que ele tinha o melhor de todos os troféus e que esse nunca seria de Albert. Ele achou que ela estava mais animada do que ontem, quando tinha saído do quarto dele, mas ele não se esquecera do semblante dela naquele momento. Então ele perguntou:

"Está tudo bem com você?"

"Sim. E agora com Albert em Windsor nós estamos mais livres…"

Ela parecia convincente, ele hesitou uns segundos, mas acabou por dizer:

"Ontem à noite não me pareceu que você estivesse totalmente bem quando você saiu dos meus aposentos. O que é que estava a acontecer com você?"

Ela não esperava a pergunta e ela não queria dizer a verdade. Então ela só podia responder de modo enviesado. Substituindo um problema por outro, ela disse:

"Você não quer que eu fale sobre isso…"

"Sobre o quê?"

"Nós dois…"

William aproximou-se de Victoria, envolveu os ombros dela com os braços e encostou-a ao peito dele. Depois ele beijou o cabelo dela.

"A nossa situação…" Disse Victoria apertando as costas dele.

"Eu entendo…"

"Eu gostaria de ser outra pessoa. Então eu não teria de viver escondida com você e eu não teria de… de me obrigar a fazer certas coisas…" Ela disse.

As palavras dela eram um pedido de ajuda disfarçado. Se ele tivesse a coragem de enfrentar o mundo para casar com ela, Victoria poder-se-ia libertar da angústia que era pensar em deitar-se com Albert. Mas William não compreendeu, ou fingiu não compreender.

Primeiro ele concordou com ela. Aceitando o lugar que eles ocupavam, como uma inevitabilidade, ele disse:

"Eu também gostaria de ser outra pessoa."

E depois, para a distrair daquele tema ele adicionou outro:

"E sobretudo eu gostaria de ser umas décadas mais novo…"

Ela olhou para ele, agora as mãos sobre o peito dele, e disse:

"Você não precisa de ser mais novo. Eu amo você porque você é assim."

"Mas se eu fosse mais novo eu ainda teria muito mais tempo para estar junto de você."

"Você estará junto de mim durante muitos anos."

Eles beijaram-se.

Aparentemente ela deixara cair o assunto que mais os incomodava.

Sir David Wilkie viera ao palácio para mais uma sessão de pintura com vista à conclusão do novo retrato oficial da rainha que ele estava a executar. Além de um belo vestido e de alguns diamantes, era necessário colocar os símbolos da realeza para a pintura: a ordem de Garter, o manto e a coroa.

Hoje a tarefa seria executada após o jantar porque o pintor queria a rainha numa verdadeira luz difusa, para dar dramatismo ao retrato.

William recolheu-se nos aposentos dele após a refeição.

Victoria seguir-lhe-ia os passos, mas ela ainda teria este compromisso.

A sessão de hoje tinha sido particularmente aborrecida, pois ela tivera de pousar em pé durante bastante tempo. Agora ela iria lá! Ela seria dele agora! Depois de desempenhar o papel de rainha ela só queria ser mulher.

Skerrett quis ajudar a despi-la, mas Victoria agradeceu e disse que não era necessário.

A camareira quis acompanhá-la, mas ela voltou a agradecer e voltou a dizer que não era necessário.

Depois ela saiu rapidamente e a camareira sabia onde ela iria e o que ela iria fazer…

Assegurando-se de que não havia ninguém no corredor, Victoria abriu a porta dos aposentos e entrou.

Ela voltou a fechar a porta.

Uma sucessão de portas abertas mostrava-o deitado na cama ao fundo. Ele estava coberto apenas até à cintura, e mostrava o peito nu. Aparentemente ele dormia.

William acordou e elevou o corpo para perceber o que tinha acontecido que o tinha despertado.

Victoria estava lá, nos aposentos dele, a duas salas de distância, surpreendentemente adornada como uma rainha.

Então, recostado sobre as almofadas, ele observou, ainda mais surpreendido, o que ela estava a fazer.

A rainha soltou o manto régio que caiu no chão. E depois, enquanto caminhava decidida na direção dele, ela tirou as luvas, uma e depois outra, e atirou-as para o chão. E de seguida ela soltou a faixa com a ordem de Garter e deu-lhe o mesmo destino. Quando ela já tinha entrado no quarto, ela agarrou a coroa com as duas mãos, virou-se de costas por um momento e pousou-a em cima da cómoda. E então ela agarrou os ganchos que tinha na cabeça e soltou a trança de cabelo que estava enrolada, enquanto se virava de novo para ele. Ela continuou a andar na direção dele e subiu de joelhos para cima do limite inferior da cama, gatinhando depois até ficar deitada sobre ele.

Ele recebeu-a nos braços e eles se beijaram.

O beijo foi curto e William perguntou:

"O que é que você está a fazer aqui vestida desse modo?"

"Eu quero estar com você." Ela respondeu puxando a saia do vestido um pouco para cima para se ajustar melhor sobre as pernas ele. "Se eu autorizei você a viver neste palácio é para que você me sirva." Ela acrescentou com humor.

Ele sorriu, mas advertiu:

"É perigoso que você entre assim nos meus aposentos."

Enquanto ela agarrava o braço direito dele com a mão esquerda, sentindo o músculo, Victoria passou os dedos da mão direita sobre o peito dele, penteando os pêlos com as unhas, e disse:

"Eu não quero saber do perigo! Eu sou a rainha, eu faço o que eu quiser!" Ela respondeu entre a seriedade e o humor.

William pensou em repreendê-la como de costume, com o medo das consequências, mas ele não fez isso. Era tão adorável que ela estivesse ali! E a sensação provocada pelos dedos dela era muito agradável. Em vez de repreendê-la, ele disse:

"Você é corajosa, Victoria!"

Ela achou que ele era lindo assim, um pouco desgrenhado. Victoria beijou o peito de William e fletiu a perna direita. O pé passou intencionalmente, de baixo para cima, sobre a perna esquerda dele, por cima da roupa da cama. Victoria arrastou o corpo mais para cima, esfregando os seios sobre ele, e beijou-o de novo.

"Eu queria que você visse a minha metamorfose, quando eu me liberto da rainha, e eu me torno apenas mulher. Para você eu sou apenas a mulher. Eu não me importo de deixar de ser rainha, eu quero ser sua mulher, William!" Ela falou sobre a boca dele.

O significado era claro, mas ele precisava de desviar a interpretação do que ela dizia. Então ele disse:

"Você já é a minha mulher."

"Nós não somos casados." Ela clarificou. Parecia que ele não estava a entender.

Ele não podia deixar que ela se afundasse agora na melancolia, por causa do que era impossível. Então, enquanto com as duas mãos apalpava as nádegas dela, à disposição, ele disse com humor:

"Mas nós temos a melhor parte de aquilo que ser casado implica. Você não concorda?"

Ela riu e disse:

"Eu concordo."

"Então nós devemos aproveitar."

Ele beijou a boca dela suavemente e depois ele disse com um ar provocador:

"Sobretudo agora que o Príncipe está lá tão longe em Windsor…"

A ideia era muito agradável para Victoria. Não só estar ali com William, mas também pensar que Albert estava lá, tão longe, e nem imaginava onde ela estava neste momento.

"E eu garanto que é lindo ver você despir-se de majestade para estar comigo." Ele acrescentou.

Ela agarrou o rosto dele com ambas as mãos e beijou-o. Então ela deu-se conta da presença da coxa direita dele entre as pernas dela. Foi bom quando ela se arrastou sobre aquele volume. Enquanto se beijavam, Victoria movimentou-se repetidamente sobre a coxa dele, usufruindo do estímulo disso e revelando uma respiração mais curta e audível.

As mãos de William alcançaram a abertura do vestido nas costas de Victoria e ele abriu a peça.

Sentindo o vestido solto até à cintura, ela libertou os braços com urgência e puxou a parte superior do vestido para baixo. O corpete foi exposto bem como a alvura da parte superior dos seios dela, o peito e os ombros. Ela desejava a boca dele sobre a pele dela.

William agarrou o corpo dela com veemência, sentando-se mais direito na cama. Ele beijou os ombros de Victoria e a parte superior dos seios, enquanto os pressionava de baixo para cima, para que eles se evidenciassem mais na parte superior do corpete.

As mãos dele procuraram de novo nas costas dela a abertura do corpete.

Victoria rodou rapidamente sobre a cama, para ficar de costas para ele para que o corpete pudesse ser aberto. Para facilitar a tarefa ela agarrou a trança do cabelo e puxou-a para a frente sobre o seu ombro direito.

William alargou o corpete e Victoria abriu-o na frente, despiu-o e atirou-o para o chão.

Ela virou-se de novo para ele, mostrando os seios evidentes por baixo da camisa interior e eles beijaram-se.

Mas depois ela virou-se outra vez de costas para ele, saiu da cama e, colocou-se de pé, para retirar o resto da roupa.

Ele arrastou-se sobre o colchão, e sentou-se na beira da cama, com os pés no chão e parte da roupa da cama sobre o colo, para assistir entusiasmado ao que ela estava a fazer.

De costas para ele, Victoria tirou o vestido pelos pés, o petticoat seguiu o mesmo caminho e depois ela despiu a camisa interior.

Ela fazia tudo com alguma rapidez, mas ele estava a adorar tanto a ação quanto a pressa dela.

Por fim, ela despiu as cuecas e tirou as meias.

Quando ela se debruçou para a frente para retirar as cuecas e as meias, ele sentiu o impacto da imagem que se formou perante ele.

Como quem se sentia satisfeita por se ter libertado de algo que a oprimia, Victoria virou-se de novo para ele, agora completamente nua. A única coisa que brilhava sobre ela era o colar e os brincos de diamantes.

William retirou de cima de si a roupa da cama que ainda o cobria, expondo-se completamente nu.

Victoria olhou de imediato para o meio das pernas dele, observando o volume que aí se formava.

Era óbvio que ela iria caminhar para ele, mas William esticou o braço esquerdo na direção dela e pediu com um ar sedutor, piscando os olhos:

"Chegue aqui, Victoria."

A expressão do rosto dele, o movimento das pestanas e o tom da voz tanto podiam excitá-la como fazê-la derreter.

Com a mão direita ela agarrou a mão esquerda de William e caminhou satisfeita até junto dele.

Ele abriu mais as pernas para que ela pudesse andar pelo meio delas e chegar mesmo muito junto do corpo dele. Depois ele largou a mão dela e com as duas mãos agarrou a cintura de Victoria delicadamente. As mãos dele desceram, percorrendo a curva das ancas dela.

"Você é tão perfeita. Eu tenho tanta sorte em ter você para mim, no auge da sua juventude." Ele notou encantado.

"E eu tenho muita sorte em ter você para mim, no auge da sua sabedoria!" Victoria retribuiu.

As mãos dele subiram pela barriga dela devagar, sentindo a suavidade da pele, enquanto Victoria colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e fechou os olhos para absorver o toque dos dedos.

William agarrou delicadamente os seios dela com as duas mãos.

Victoria gemeu baixinho.

Ele apertou com mais força e ela gemeu mais intensamente.

As mãos dele desceram de novo para a cintura dela, uma de cada lado.

Ele debruçou-se um pouco e distribuiu beijos sobre a barriga dela. Um ventre liso, firme e, com certeza… fértil.

Deliciada, ela meteu os dedos pelo cabelo dele, acompanhando o movimento da cabeça à medida que os lábios dele se moviam sobre a pele da barriga dela.

As mãos dele deslizaram para trás, sobre as nádegas dela, e desceram, acompanhando as formas redondas. E quando elas atingiram as coxas dela, Victoria foi elevada do chão e sentada sobre o colo de William, de frente com ele.

Ela abriu as pernas e dobrou-as, apoiando os joelhos sobre a cama, e assim ficou sentada sobre as coxas dele.

O instrumento do prazer, que a conquistara desde o primeiro minuto em que ela o vira, estava lá, entre eles.

William colocou as duas mãos atrás do pescoço dela enquanto dizia:

"Eu acho que melhor nós tirarmos estes diamantes antes que se percam pedras por aí…"

O colar foi retirado por ele e Victoria retirou os brincos.

As joias foram atiradas para cima da mesa de cabeceira ali o lado.

William apertou Victoria de encontro a ele e beijou-lhe o pescoço repetidamente.

Os seios dela, densos e macios, roçaram deliciosamente sobre o peito dele, acicatando o desejo de ambos.

Ela rodeou o pescoço dele com a mão esquerda e agarrou, com a mão direita dela o membro dele, que se movia entre ambos. Então ela movimentou a mão para baixo e para cima sentindo, deliciada, a rigidez macia, e ansiando pelo cumprimento das promessas que se adivinhava dessa solidez.

As mãos dele colocaram-se por baixo das nádegas dela e ele palpou-a repetidamente, expressando desejo, enquanto a beijava na boca.

Ela foi novamente elevada para cima pela força do braço esquerdo dele.

Victoria largou o membro viril de William e sentiu que agora ele o agarrava e, com a ponta, procurava a entrada entre as pernas dela.

Ele entrou!

E ela foi descarregada sobre ele mais depressa do que ela esperaria.

"Aaaah!" Ela gemeu, manifestando aflição e apertando os ombros dele com as duas mãos.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou, embora convicto de que a resposta seria afirmativa.

"Sim. É só que…"

"Isto é demais para você?" Ele questionou-a, mas ele sabia a resposta.

"Não." Ela respondeu de imediato. Nada era demais para ela. Ela queria experimentar tudo! "Isso foi rápido."

"E não é bom assim?"

"Também é bom assim."

"Você sabe o que você deve fazer agora, Victoria?" Ele perguntou calmamente, olhando dentro dos olhos dela.

Ela hesitou na resposta, ela nunca tinha estado assim antes. Mas ele estava lá, dentro dela, e os olhos deles diziam a ela qual era a ação seguinte. Não era extraordinário perceber que, para que aquilo funcionasse, ela devia mover-se.

Victoria apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele e começou a mover-se para cima e para baixo.

Ela gemia à medida que o movimento se repetia.

Enquanto ele envolvia o corpo dela com os braços, ele colocou a boca no seio esquerdo e começou a sugar.

"Oh, Deus! Que coisa tão boa!" Ela exclamou.

Victoria reduziu o movimento para facilitar a ação dele sobre ela e para percecionar melhor a sensação causada pela sucção feita pela boca dele.

Mantendo a mão direita dela apoiada sobre o ombro esquerdo dele, com a mão esquerda dela, ela puxou-o mais de encontro a ela, enquanto, de olhos fechados, depositava o queixo sobre o cabelo dele. Ela queria-o ali, e lá, onde ele estava agora. Conectado com ela da forma mais bela que existia, e em dois pontos de contacto que lhe ofereciam a ela tanto deleite.

Ela começou a mover-se mais, sobre ele.

A boca dele soltou o seio dela.

E ela moveu-se mais e mais, enquanto ele a enchia, uma e outra vez, de cada vez que ela se descarregava sobre ele, afundando todo até ao limite.

Ela estava empalada nele como daquela vez em que ele a possuíra contra a parede, mas isto era diferente porque era ela que comandava a ação. Ela estava a usá-lo para seu próprio contentamento. E ela adorava quando ele lhe dava a oportunidade para que fosse ela a atuar sobre ele.

Os seios dela balançavam para cima e para baixo agitados pelo movimento do tronco dela.

A imagem era espetacular para William. Ele estava no Paraíso!

Ela apertou-o dentro dela e tentou fechar mais as pernas, mas ela não conseguiu porque o tronco dele se encontrava no meio delas.

Sentindo que ela o apertava e que a posição talvez não fosse a mais favorável para ela chegar lá, ele reposicionou-a. Mantendo-lhe as pernas dobradas, a parte inferior das pernas dela foi colocada sobre as coxas dele, de modo que agora os joelhos funcionavam melhor como uma mola e ela podia mais facilmente mover-se para cima e para baixo, e fechar mais o ângulo de abertura das pernas se fosse necessário.

Auxiliada por esta nova posição, o movimento estava mais facilitado e ela voltou a mover-se repetidamente para cima e para baixo.

Em breve ele teria de controlar a situação. Deitado sobre uma cama, ele nunca lhe pediria que ela se sentasse sobre ele. Mas sentado e com os pés firmes no chão, ele tinha o domínio da situação, embora ela estivesse no comando neste momento.

Ele sentiu que ela o apertou de novo dentro dela e depois ela continuou a mover-se, mais e mais.

Ela colocou a mão esquerda aberta sobre o rosto dele e manteve a mão direita sobre o ombro. Victoria encostou a testa dela à testa de William.

As mãos dele estavam depositadas sobre as ancas dela e ele acompanhava o movimento repetido dela.

Ela estava muito aflita com esta tortura doce que a deixava em agonia. E mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Olhe para mim Victoria." Ele pediu.

Ela abriu os olhos.

Os olhos dele estavam lá debaixo dos olhos dela. Maravilhosos e brilhantes de desejo.

"Venha-se Victoria! Eu quero ver você vir-se. E eu quero ver os seus olhos…"

Ela continuou a movimentar-se, reposicionando-o dentro dela da forma que melhor lhe servia, sem nunca desviar o olhar dele.

E então ela sentiu que aquela energia que se acumulara nos últimos minutos foi descarregada e atravessou através dela.

"Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus! William!" Ela exclamou enquanto agarrava o rosto dele, agora com as duas mãos.

Ela não podia fechar os olhos! Ela não podia fechar os olhos! Victoria esforçou-se por manter o olhar no dele.

E ele viu. Todas a nuances de azul que passaram pelos olhos dela e as mais ínfimas mudanças de expressão no olhar, enquanto o prazer a golpeava. Não havia nada mais bonito do que isto!

Sem que Victoria previsse, William agarrou nela, levantou-se e virou-a, deitando-a de costas, transversalmente sobre a cama e, num instante, ele estava em cima dela.

Então ele moveu-se dentro dela com força, e continuamente, gemendo a cada impacto.

As mãos dele posicionaram-se debaixo das costas dela e ele estava a agarrá-la com ímpeto e beijar-lhe os seios repetidamente, um e depois outro, alterando essa ação com o movimento de sugar e o roçar do nariz entre ambos.

A trança dela já estava um pouco desmanchada e algumas madeixas de cabelo estavam fora do lugar. Ela era adorável assim.

As mãos dele subiram pelas costas de Victoria e ele colocou os dedos firmemente sobre os dois ombros dela, como se formasse dois ganchos.

Agora, ao mesmo tempo que ele usava as ancas para a empurrar para cima, ele puxava-a para baixo com as mãos.

Ela estava presa por ele, com ele dentro dela e, desta forma, o embate era muito mais forte e persistente! Não havia espaço para aliviar a pressão que ele exercia dentro dela.

Isto era tão excitante que ela estava a entrar em ebulição de novo.

"William…"

"Sim…"

"Eu estou…Oh, meu Deus, eu estou lá! Eu estou lá de novo! William!" Ela gritou.

Ela estava a gritar debaixo dele! William estava realizado!

Ele emitiu um som gutural e ele também estava lá!

Ela sabia que hoje ele estava a demorar mais tempo dentro dela do que era habitual.

William arrastou-se para fora dela no limite, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Victoria arrastou-se para trás ao mesmo tempo que ele procurou sair dela.

O lençol foi atingido pelo que ele esperava que fosse a totalidade do que havia para expelir.

Ele rodou sobre si mesmo e caiu sobre a cama, deitando-se de costas do lado direito dela.

Ele parecia muito ofegante e… talvez, preocupado…

Victoria virou-se para a direita, apoiou-se no cotovelo para poder levantar o corpo, passou a mão esquerda carinhosamente pelo peito dele transpirado e perguntou:

"Está tudo bem com você?"

Ele agarrou na mão dela sobre o peito dele e respondeu:

"Sim. Porque é que alguma coisa não estaria?"

E depois ele levou a mão dela à boca, beijou-lhe os dedos e disse:

"Você é maravilhosa!"

"Você parece…apreensivo."

Ele suspirou, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"É porque você ficou muito tempo dentro de mim?" Ela perguntou.

"Não…Sim…Quer dizer, não…"

Ele viu a confusão no rosto dela. Então ele esforçou-se para explicar:

"Eu acho que eu ainda agi a tempo…Acho que não precisamos de ficar preocupados…"

Ele sorriu para ela e depois acrescentou:

"Mas eu não nego que eu gostaria de não ser obrigado a fazer isto…"

Então ela percebeu. O significado do semblante dele não era preocupação, era frustração.

Havia frustração sim, mas, mais do que isso, o que havia dentro de William, naquele momento, e que Victoria não apreendeu na totalidade, era o desejo de poder engravidá-la. Se a relação deles assentasse sobre as condições ideais…

Victoria deitou a cabeça sobre o peito de William e manteve a mão esquerda lá, enquanto ouvia o bater do coração dele.

Ele colocou a mão direita sobre as costas nuas dela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio.

O pensamento de Victoria foi buscar de novo a ideia da entrega do corpo dela a Albert. Depois que ela tivesse feito isso não haveria nem mais perigo, nem mais frustração. Se ela ficasse à espera de uma criança, esse novo ser seria sempre oficialmente filho do príncipe e eles estariam livres para se amarem sem medo das consequências. E se esse bebé fosse, na realidade, concebido por William, ele teria um filho. Circunstância para a qual ela esperava poder ter a certeza pelas feições e pelo temperamento dessa criança. E porque, com certeza, ela sentiria quem era o pai.

Ela pensou, mas não disse: "Não se inquiete William, em breve nós não teremos mais que nos preocupar com a forma como nos amamos. Eu irei fazer o que é necessário por nós dois."

Victoria largou William, elevou o corpo e disse:

"Eu começo a ficar com frio..."

Eles movimentaram-se a ambos para dentro da roupa da cama.

"Eu vou ficar aqui até amanhã." Ela informou enquanto o abraçava de novo.

"Victoria…"

"Não me repreenda William. Eu não pedi a Skerrett para que me viesse buscar. Eu posso circular sozinha pelo palácio. Eu só não posso ser vista a sair daqui."

"Mas se alguém procurar você no seu quarto…"

"E quem fará isso? Skerrett? Ela sabe onde eu estou. Emma? Ela sabe o que se passa entre nós e Harriet também. Se mais alguém me procurar será Lehzen ou a minha mãe e nesse caso tanto Skerrett como Emma irão inventar uma desculpa para nos proteger."

William suspirou. Ele acariciou o cabelo desgrenhado dela e beijou-a na testa. Ele só queria que ela ficasse ali o mais tempo possível.

Eles dormiram.

Victoria acordou.

Ainda era cedo, mas já havia alguma luz a entrar pela janela. Ela quisera ficar ali a passar a noite, aconchegada e quente, mas ela também não poderia retardar muito a hora de saída dos aposentos de William.

Ele dormia e estava ali à direita dela, e ela aninhou-se no peito dele, procurando mais calor, e passou o nariz pelo tecido da camisa de noite, que ele, entretanto, vestira. Ela estava nua.

William acordou com o movimento de Victoria, mas não abriu os olhos. Ele envolveu-a com o braço direito e puxou-a contra ele. A mão direita dele passou pela anca, e pelas nádegas dela. Uma maneira ótima de começar o dia! Se pudesse ser assim todos os dias…

Victoria riu e beijou o peito dele.

Por baixo da roupa da cama, a mão dele desceu pelas nádegas dela e agora os dedos estavam lá entre as pernas dela, acariciando-a lentamente, para a frente e para trás.

Ele riu de olhos fechados.

"Bom dia, William!" Ela exclamou divertida.

"Eu estou a sonhar. Eu recuso-me a acordar." Ele fingiu resmungar.

Ela beijou a boca dele.

A mão dele subiu para a cintura dela, para poder mantê-la bem junto dele enquanto a beijava.

Quando ele aliviou a pressão e algum espaço se abriu entre eles, a mão esquerda dela desceu pelo corpo dele e ela pressionou o membro viril dele por cima do tecido da camisa de noite. Victoria sentiu que aquilo reagiu e ela adorou isso.

"Você já está animado…" Ela observou.

"De manhã é frequente ficar animado, e com você aqui ao meu lado seria impossível que isso não acontecesse."

A mão dela puxou o tecido da camisa de dormir dele para cima, e a mão dela pôde então entrar debaixo do tecido. Ela agarrou o membro dele. A mão dela movimentou-se suavemente por ele, incentivando-o a crescer.

Ele elevou o corpo para cima recostando-se nas almofadas, a meio caminho entre deitado e sentado.

Victoria puxou a roupa da cama para baixo para que ficassem libertos desse embaraço e ela voltou ao que ela estava a fazer antes.

Ele despiu a camisa de dormir que atirou para longe.

Ela observou então as nuances na expressão do rosto dele à medida que ela atuava sobre ele. A mão direita daria muito mais jeito para fazer aquilo, mas a esquerda estava melhor posicionada.

"Quanto é que isto mede?" Victoria perguntou interessada.

William não esperava a pergunta. Então ele riu e respondeu:

"Eu não sei…"

"Você nunca mediu?"

"Talvez eu tenha feito isso há muito tempo atrás…" Ele admitiu, mas mostrando-se embaraçado com a resposta.

"E…" Ela insistiu.

"Porque é que você pergunta?"

"Porque eu quero saber quanto de você é que eu consigo encaixar dentro de mim."

William riu de novo.

Houve uns segundos de silêncio.

Ela continuou a acariciá-lo lá em baixo, erguendo todos os sentidos dele.

Então ele respondeu:

"Bem, eu acho que…Quando ele atinge a dimensão máxima… você pode obter 18 centímetros."

"Oh, mas isso é muito grande!"

Ele riu com a reação dela.

"Eu estou surpreendida comigo própria." Ela acrescentou.

"Eu não…" Ele disse a rir. "Eu sei como você é determinada quando você quer muito uma coisa."

Ela largou-o. Depois ela avançou para cima dele, e disse:

"E eu quero essa coisa agora!"

Ela ficou escarranchada sobre ele e, para surpresa de William, com os joelhos firmes na cama Victoria elevou o corpo, agarrou de novo o membro viril dele, desta vez com a mão direita, e apontou-o entre as pernas dela.

Ele assistiu deliciado quando ela se espetou nele suavemente, sentindo cada centímetro de dilatação, que a fazia gemer de olhos fechados, com as mãos sobre o peito dele e a cabeça deitada para trás.

Ela moveu-se sobre ele, querendo conquistar tudo dele para ela.

Eles gemeram.

Aquela posição não estava a ser totalmente confortável e ela estendeu as pernas para trás, fechando-as um pouco mais. Agora sim, isto era melhor assim. Ela estava praticamente deitada sobre William e, desta forma, ela movia-se, fazendo-o entrar e sair.

Victoria beijou o peito de William e sentiu como, à medida que as mãos dele progrediram de baixo para cima, desde a parte superior das nádegas dela até aos ombros, os braços dele roçaram pelas costas dela, de modo maravilhosamente arrepiante.

Ele beijou a boca dela.

Ela moveu-se mais rapidamente à medida que o prazer a dominava, cada vez mais.

O mundo lá fora não existia. Só eles os dois aqui e agora, conectados.

Ela era muito atuante e estava cada vez mais desembaraçada, e ele amava isso, mas ele pensou que aquilo não podia continuar assim. William rodou, invertendo a posição e colocando Victoria debaixo dele.

"Eu estava a adorar assim…" Ela reclamou.

"Eu sei meu amor, eu também, mas não pode ser…"

Ele saiu de dentro dela, pegou na perna esquerda dela e rodou-a para a direita dela. E incentivou-a depois a fletir as pernas e a unir os joelhos.

Depois ele voltou a entrar, e quando ele se voltou a mover dentro dela Victoria apreciou como era bom. Ela estava lá, deitada de costas, recostada sobre as almofadas, mas as ancas dela estavam torcidas para a direita, as pernas fletidas e os joelhos unidos. Isso tornava o espaço dentro dela mais apertado e aumentava a fricção.

Ele agarrou a anca e a coxa esquerda dela com as duas mãos e moveu-se de modo mais veemente, à medida que o desejo se tornava cada vez mais proeminente.

"Sim, sim, William, dê-mo todo!"

"Você quer tudo, Victoria? Você quer?" Ele perguntou, intensificando a força com que empurrava para dentro dela.

"Hm, hm..." Ela respondeu em afirmação, com os olhos brilhando.

As ações de ambos eram cada vez mais descontroladas.

"Então você tem tudo, Victoria! Você tem tudo de mim!" Ele exclamou, exaltado pela excitação.

A felicidade suprema só existia quando ele a enchia. Ela estava a sentir como ele escavava dentro dela e como ele a rompia e a alargava. E isso era tremendamente excitante. Como o embate dele no exterior dela mostrava que ele estava todo lá, até à base, e o embate no interior revelava como era profundo!

"Eu gosto muito disto! Eu amo isto!" Ela exclamou.

"Você gosta? Eu sei que você gosta!" Ele exclamou e encostou a testa, à testa dela, fazendo-a dobrar o corpo ao nível da cintura.

Ele beijou-a na boca.

E ela desfez-se num arco-íris de mil cores!

"Eu amo isto! Eu amo isto!" Ela gritou repetidamente, agarrando o lençol com as duas mãos e contorcendo-se debaixo dele.

Ele desconectou-se dela e a mão direita dele trabalhou para que o final esperado se espalhasse em cima da nádega e da coxa dela, ainda expostas na mesma posição.

William buscou uma toalha para limpar Victoria e depois ele deitou-se de novo do lado direito dela.

Ela mudou finalmente de posição, esticando-se de costas sobre a cama. Havia algum desconforto ao nível da cintura e das ancas. Ela estivera muito tempo naquela posição, torcida, e ele fizera força sobre ela. Mas até aquela sensação de carne macerada era prazerosa.

Ela virou-se para ele, aninhou-se nele e disse:

"Você é um homem tão perfeito! E você é tão maravilhoso comigo!"

"Eu posso dizer exatamente o mesmo sobre você!"

"Eu sinto que eu nasci para ser sua." Ela assegurou.

"Eu estou convencido que a minha alma nasceu para você e que você é a minha alma gémea."

Victoria sorriu e beijou-o.

Alguns segundos depois ela informou:

"Eu estive a pensar e eu quero um baile amanhã. À noite."

"Um baile? Com o príncipe em Windsor?" Ele perguntou surpreendido.

"Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso. Ele não foi divertir-se na caça com os amigos? Eu posso ter um baile. Será algo pequeno, com poucos convidados. Eu quero divertir-me com você, e eu quero imaginar que Albert não existe e que nós dois somos um casal…"

"Hm…" William suspirou sorrindo.

"Será um baile de máscaras!" Ela exclamou entusiasmada.

"Um baile de máscaras? E como é que os convidados vão providenciar um traje adequado até amanhã à noite?"

"Com certeza é possível providenciar algo. Todos na Corte devem ter fatos de bailes anteriores, e há sempre forma de utilizar alguma roupa para esse fim."

"E você irá mascarada de…"

"Adivinhe!" Ela desafiou divertida.

"Eu não sei… Mary, Queen of Scots."

"Não! Elisabeth mandou cortar a cabeça dela."

"Hm…Deixe-me ver… Anne Boleyn." Ele sugeriu sem pensar.

"Também cortaram a cabeça dela! Uma rainha mais antiga…"

"Mais antiga?"

"Do Egipto."

"Cleópatra!" Ele exclamou convicto de que acertara na resposta.

"Essa mesmo! Eu sempre imaginei como seria ser rainha do Egipto. É um local tão diferente e tão atraente. E ela devia ser muito poderosa! Muito mais poderosa do que eu."

"Eu acho que você fez uma escolha exótica, mas eu estou muito curioso para ver você no papel de Cleópatra. Provavelmente a sua mãe ficará chocada."

"Eu não quero saber o que a minha mãe pensa. E você terá de ter uma máscara adequada."

"Como assim?" Ele perguntou com alguma apreensão.

"Você deve ser o par de Cleópatra!"

"Quem? Ptolemy? Você está louca! Eu não me vou vestir de egípcio…" Ele reclamou.

"Não! Julius Caesar!" Ela exclamou decidida.

Ele riu e perguntou:

"Você quer dizer ao mundo que nós somos amantes?"

"Esse é o meu maior desejo!" Ela exclamou e agiu rapidamente, passando por cima dele e levantando-se da cama.

Ele suspirou, abanou a cabeça, e disse em rendição:

"Victoria, eu não sei até quando é que eu vou conseguir acompanhar esse vosso ritmo…"

Ela virou-se para ele enquanto vestia a camisa interior e disse divertida:

"O Dr. Clark deve ter algum remédio para… ativar você…"

Eles riram em conjunto.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Devidamente vestida, Victoria saiu dos aposentos de William e depois mandou Skerrett buscar as coisas dela que tinham ficado no quarto dele: manto real, coroa, luvas, Order of the Garter e joias.

Victoria procurou imagens de Cleopatra nas gravuras de alguns livros da biblioteca do palácio.

A rainha do Egipto era mostrada com um ar exótico e imponente. Uma figura esguia, com as formas do corpo evidenciadas e alguma pele nua. Em algumas das imagens a rainha milenar não mostrava muito mais pele nua do que ela própria nos seus vestidos habituais, mas o que era surpreendente era a evidência das formas. Todavia, havia uma gravura onde Cleopatra mostrava o seio esquerdo e era representada com uma serpente enrolada à volta do braço. Esta era uma alusão à forma como se teria suicidado em Alexandria, após a derrota sofrida na batalha de Actium, que opusera as tropas dela e de Mark Antony às tropas de Octavian. Mas isso seria impensável reproduzir.

Ela procurou também gravuras de Julius Caesar e encontrou-o vestido de toga, numa versão correspondente à sua condição de cônsul romano. Então seria assim que William se vestiria. Victoria sorriu perante a imagem que surgiu na sua imaginação. Lord Melbourne com uma túnica e uma toga!

Durante a tarde William tinha permanecido no palácio e ela sabia que ele estava nos aposentos dele onde estaria a ler e a escrever.

Com uma caixa na mão Victoria foi até lá.

Ela entrou sem bater e viu-o de imediato sentado à secretária, apenas de camisa e colete.

Ele levantou os olhos para ela e, embora aparentemente calmo com a presença dela, ele perguntou:

"O que é que você faz aqui?"

Victoria caminhou até ficar encostada à secretária e disse ironicamente:

"Que forma simpática de me receber."

"Desculpe…Mas eu fico nervoso com você aqui." Ele justificou.

"Você vive na minha casa e não há áreas da minha própria casa que me estejam vedadas, pois não?"

"Mas estes são os meus aposentes, os aposentos do Primeiro-Ministro. Você sabe como a sua presença aqui pode ser interpretada…"

"Quantas horas é que você já passou nos meus aposentes, sozinho comigo?" Ela perguntou, enfatizando a palavras "meus".

"Isso é diferente."

"Não! É igual." Ela refutou.

"As pessoas estão habituadas a isso. Mas a isto elas não estão habituadas."

"Então elas passam a habituar-se a isto também."

William suspirou. Não havia como demovê-la. E ele não tinha força para desperdiçar esta companhia doce e excitante.

"Eu tenho um presente para você." Ela informou.

"Um presente? Não é o meu aniversário…"

"Mas eu amo dar presentes para você…" Disse ela, esticando o braço com a caixa na mão, para que ele pudesse agarrá-la.

William sorriu, agarrou na caixa e abriu.

 _"Oh, "eau de Cologne"!" Ele exclamou._

"A sua "eau de Cologne". Eu gosto de sentir você cheiroso."

Ele piscou os olhos e disse:

"Obrigado!"

Depois ele rodou para a direita, sobre a cadeira, e esticando o braço direito ele fez sinal com a mão para que ela viesse para junto dele.

Ela contornou a secretária, agarrou a mão dele e sentou-se no colo dele.

Ele agarrou as ancas dela.

Victoria colocou o braço direito à volta dos ombros deles e meteu a mão esquerda na abertura da camisa dele.

Eles beijaram-se suavemente.

"Você é tão carinhosa comigo." Ele notou.

"Você merece tudo o que eu possa dar para você."

"Você já me deu o melhor d os presentes. Você!"

Eles beijaram-se de novo e Victoria movimentou a mão sobre o peito dele e depois em volta do pescoço.

"Eu estarei à sua espera logo a noite." Disse ele. "Devidamente perfumado."

"Eu vou contar os minutos até que chegue a hora em que eu possa voltar aqui."

"Agora você deve ir." Ele advertiu.

"Eu vou imediatamente. Eu só preciso de beijar você de novo."

Eles beijaram-se.

Ela aplicou em si mesma a "eau de Cologne" que ela tinha oferecido a William, para que eles partilhassem o mesmo perfume. Ela gostava do aroma cítrico e da mistura de lavanda e alecrim.

Ele estaria esperando por ela e Victoria só desejava poder estar lá, com ele, o mais rapidamente possível.

Vestida de camisa de dormir, robe e capa, e com o cabelo caído pelos ombros, Victoria percorreu de modo apressado os metros que separavam os aposentos dela do jardim das delícias terrenas.

Sem bater, ela entrou nos aposentos dele. Não o vendo de imediato, Victoria retirou a capa, colocou-a sobre uma cadeira e dirigiu-se ao quarto.

No meio do quarto de dormir havia uma banheira e William estava sentado dentro dela, recostado na extremidade que era um pouco mais elevada.

"William…" Ela disse surpreendida.

"Eu estava à sua espera…"

Ela sorriu. Ela sempre desejara vê-lo no banho e… poder participar nisso…

"Você disse que estaria perfumado…" Ela lembrou.

"É verdade, mas eu achei que seria adequado tomar banho antes de aplicar a "eau de Cologne" que você me ofereceu."

Havia uma mesa de apoio ao lado da banheira e sobre ela fora depositada uma garrafa de champanhe e dois copos.

William agarrou um dos copos já com bebida e levou-o à boca. Depois, vendo que ela tinha ficado imobilizada pela surpresa, ele perguntou:

"Você não quer me acompanhar?"

A pergunta poderia referir-se ao champanhe ou ao banho.

Ela abriu o laço que prendia o robe na frente e fez a peça deslizar a partir dos ombros, caindo para trás e descendo pelos braços dela até ao chão.

Depois ela afastou as alças da camisa de dormir, para um lado e para o outro, para soltá-las dos ombros, e a camisa caiu para o chão, revelando o corpo dela completamente nu.

William sorriu para ela, como sempre deslumbrado com a beleza e a juventude do corpo dela.

Victoria caminhou na direção dele.

E então ela colocou um pé dentro da banheira, e depois o outro.

Ela baixou-se dentro da banheira, enquanto ele pousava o copo na mesa de apoio e movimentava as pernas para fazer espaço para ela.

De joelhos dentro da banheira, ela avançou na direção do tronco dele.

As coxas dela roçaram as coxas dele, provocando em ambos uma sensação de satisfação.

A mão direita dela assentou sobre o peito dele e percorreu-o para cima.

E quando o peito dele acabou os dedos dela subiram pelo pescoço e pelo queixo atingindo a boca.

Os dedos dela passaram delicadamente pelos lábios dele.

Ele abriu a boca ligeiramente e ela retirou os dedos, inclinou-se mais para a frente e beijou-o

Ele abraçou-a, procurando a pele nua das costas dela, para além do cabelo que se espalhava sobre elas.

O corpo dela caiu satisfeito sobre o corpo dele.

Ela meteu os dedos de ambas as mãos no cabelo dele e os beijos continuaram.

As mãos dele agarraram as nádegas dela.

"Eu amo você! Eu amo-vos William! Independentemente de tudo o que possa acontecer no futuro, eu amo-vos!" Ela assegurou sobre a boca dele.

A consciência do dever para cumprir em breve, sobreposto sobre o desfrute deste pedaço do Paraíso.

"Eu amo-vos Victoria! Você é a única mulher que eu amei verdadeiramente. Em todas dimensões..."

Ela afastou o rosto um pouco do rosto dele, e ele perguntou:

"Você não quer champanhe?"

"Eu quero."

Victoria sentou-se sobre as próprias pernas dobradas.

William encheu o outro copo e entregou-o na mão dela.

Ela bebeu um gole.

"Eu gosto de champanhe! E agora eu posso beber com confiança porque eu já não fico tonta como na noite do baile da coroação."

William sorriu perante a memória dessa noite.

"E eu gosto de sentir esta água quente e de poder partilhar este momento com você."

Ele passou a mão direita pelo cabelo dela, empurrando uma madeixa para trás da orelha esquerda.

Victoria pousou o copo sobre a mesa de apoio.

"A água não vai ficar fria?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu pedi ao lacaio que deixasse mais água a aquecer na panela que está na lareira, para o caso de ser necessário..."

Com a mão esquerda pousada sobre o bordo da banheira, Victoria olhou para a lareira acesa e depois olhou para baixo e mordeu o lábio inferior.

O membro masculino dele estava lá, uma parte debaixo de água, outra parte à superfície da água, estendido sobre a barriga dele, apontando para o umbigo e a meio caminho para ficar mais rígido.

A mão direita dela mergulhou na água e ela agarrou-o.

Depois ela ouviu um pequeno suspiro e olhou para William para observar a reação de satisfação.

Com dos dedos dela enrolados à volta do membro viril dele, ela movimentou a mão para cima e para baixo apreciando o comprimento. Estava molhado e escorregadio. Ela nunca o tinha sentido assim. Era diferente e excitante.

Com um olhar provocador, e sem o largar, ela recuou um pouco.

De seguida Victoria debruçou-se para a frente, enquanto puxava o cabelo para trás das orelhas com a mão esquerda.

Segurando na base, ela levantou de novo os olhos para ele e lambeu de baixo para cima.

"Oh, Victoria…"

As lambidas repetiram-se.

E então ela esticou-se um pouco mais na direção da ponta e enfiou-o na boca.

William colocou a mão direita sobre a cabeça dela e fechou os olhos.

Durante algum tempo, ela sugou de forma empenhada e com um ritmo certo.

De forma inadvertida, ela movimentou a mão direita para baixo e agarrou o volume anexo, com forma arredondada.

"Shhh…" Ele emitiu revelando algum receio.

Ela largou-o.

"Calma, calma!" Ele pediu

"Eu magoei você?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Não. Eu adoro isso, meu amor, mas você tem de agir com suavidade."

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Eu posso...?" Ela perguntou, olhando de novo para baixo.

"Sim, mas muito suavemente. Coloque a mão por baixo com cuidado e movimente-os para cima e para baixo devagar."

Ela seguiu as instruções. A palma da mão direita suportou o volume redondo e escorregadio e ela moveu o conjunto para cima e para baixo.

"Isso! Isso mesmo. Muito bem." Ele apreciou. E depois ele pediu: "Chegue aqui."

Sem parar o que estava a fazer com a mão, ela elevou-se mais para cima e eles beijaram-se.

"Continue o que você está fazendo." Ele pediu. "Aperte ligeiramente. Muito ligeiramente."

Ela atuou de acordo com o pedido.

Entre beijos, e enquanto ele apalpava o seio esquerdo dela, ele exclamou:

"Isso mesmo! Eu amo você Victoria!"

"Eu quero chupar você. Eu posso fazer isso outra vez?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim."

Victoria recuou e debruçou-se de novo sobre ele.

Com a superfície dos dedos da mão direita, ela pressionou o membro viril dele, duro, sobre a barriga dele. Mas logo que ela deixou de o pressionar, a estrutura rígida elevou-se, seguindo os dedos dela. Uma visão muito agradável de contemplar!

Então ela agarrou-o e sugou-o de novo, mostrando empenho e muita satisfação nessa tarefa.

Agora ela queria aquilo tudo dentro dela.

Victoria movimentou-se dentro da banheira para se escarranchar sobre William.

Ela firmou a mão esquerda no bordo da banheira e com a mão direita centrou o membro viril dele entre as pernas e enfiou a ponta.

Com ambas as mãos apoiadas nas duas laterais da banheira, ela desceu sobre ele, encaixando-o na totalidade.

As mãos dela avançaram para a frente, sobre o bordo da banheira e ela colocou a testa sobre o ombro direito dele.

"Eu amo você!" Disse ela.

Ele acariciou as costas dela. E depois as mãos dele desceram e ele agarrou a nádegas dela.

Ela movimentou-se feliz para baixo e para cima.

O cabelo já tinha as pontas molhadas. Era maravilhoso contemplá-la assim. Neste abandono do corpo. Neste agir sem regras, onde o único fim era a obtenção do prazer celestial.

Ela envolveu o pescoço dele com as mãos e colocou-lhe os seios na boca.

Ele beijou repetidamente o volume de cada seio que lhe passava pela boca.

"Você cheira muito bem." Disse ele.

"Eu perfumei-me para você."

Havia o contacto dos corpos nus e a água quente que envolvia os corpos e os tornava molhados e escorregadios.

"William…"

"Sim?"

"Oh, William…"

Ela beijou-o vorazmente. Ela estava a ficar fora dela mesma com o que ela estava a sentir lá em baixo. O prazer dentro dela fazia com que ela desejasse beijá-lo cada vez mais ferozmente, e quanto mais eles se beijavam mais elevada a excitação se tornava.

"Meu Deus, Victoria! Eu não podia ter encontrado uma mulher mais desejável do que você!"

Havia uma espiral de satisfação que se formava dentro dela e que girava de forma cada vez mais acelerada à medida que ela movimentava as ancas sobre ele.

"Oh, meu Deus, William! Isto é tão bom, tão bom, tão bom…"

"Eu amo dar prazer para você! E eu amo ver você ter prazer."

Victoria foi sugava e puxada para fora dela própria enquanto dizia:

"Eu estou-me a vir! Eu estou-me a vir! Agora! Eu estou lá agora!"

Mal ela terminou de se expressar em paralelo à onda orgástica, ele agarrou-a pelas ancas e levantou-a, fazendo-a sair de cima dele e afastando-a para trás.

Victoria observou já sentada na banheira, a expressão visível do prazer dele cair sobre a água, entre gemidos.

Eles reuniram-se nos braços um do outro.

Alguns segundos depois ele disse:

"A minha menina."

Victoria sorriu.

Houve mais alguns segundos de silêncio e então ele falou novamente:

"Eu tive uma filha…"

Agora, ele parecia ter divagado para outra coisa.

"Você teve uma filha?" Victoria perguntou surpreendida, levantando um pouco a cabeça para poder olhar para ele.

"Eu tive. Ela viveu apenas 24 horas."

Victoria movimentou-se na banheira para ficar sentada sobre as pernas dobradas, de frente com ele, e disse:

"Oh, eu lamento William…"

"Foi há muitos anos atrás."

"Eu não sabia."

Então ele disse:

"Quando eu conheci você…Você era tão bonita e precisava tanto de ser guiada e protegida… e amada…Eu senti um impulso tão grande para fazer isso por você! E eu tinha a certeza que eu era capaz fazer isso. Logo nos primeiros dias em que nós estivemos juntos eu sentia o peito cheio de um sentimento maravilhoso, eu sentia-me como se caminhasse sobre as nuvens. Então, eu pensei que você era para mim como uma filha que eu não tinha tido oportunidade de cuidar, de ensinar e de amar. Mas depois eu percebi que o que eu sentia por você não era o amor de um pai. Eu desejava…

William esticou o braço e acariciou o cabelo dela. Ele fazia isso muitas vezes. Então ele concluiu a frase:

"Eu desejava tocar você…"

Victoria engoliu.

A mão dele desceu e ele acariciou o rosto dela e o maxilar enquanto dizia:

"Eu desejava beijar você e deitar você comigo numa cama. Eu desejei que você fosse minha mulher, minha amante…E essa consciência tornou-se deliciosamente dolorosa. Eu sabia que você nunca poderia ser minha."

"Mas eu sou sua…" Ela apressou-se a corrigir.

"Você teria de ser de um outro homem."

"Eu sou apenas sua. O meu coração pertence apenas a vós. A mais ninguém." Ela assegurou e lançou-se-lhe nos braços ficando com a cabeça deitada sobre o peito dele.

O corpo dela poderia pertencer a outro homem. O coração não.

Depois do banho partilhado eles ajudaram a limpar-se um ao outro e ela quis ficar na cama dele até de madrugada.

Hoje era o dia do baile.

Quando a noite chegou Victoria trajou-se a rigor. Ela estava ansiosa para que ele a visse vestida assim. Era tão diferente do habitual e ela sentia-se tão…evidenciada como mulher. O único homem para quem ela queria mostrar-se assim era William Lamb. Ninguém mais importava.

Victoria saiu dos seus aposentos trajada como Cleopatra e dirigiu-se ao salão de baile.

A entrada da rainha foi acompanhada pelo toque de trompetas desde que ela surgiu à porta do salão até que ela se sentou no trono.

Victoria varreu com o olhar o aglomerado de pessoas que abriram duas alas para a sua passagem, mas não localizou o personagem que lhe interessava.

William estava misturado no meio dos convidados e assistiu deslumbrado à entrada daquele ser magnânimo que se movia com graça e sensualidade. Ele nunca a tinha visto vestida daquela forma e era um facto que, ainda que ela fosse bela sob todos os trajes, este tinha algo de terrivelmente excitante. O vestido branco, de linho fino, chegava até aos pés, mas não era amplo como os vestidos que a rainha habitualmente usava. Caía ao longo do corpo e evidenciava-lhe as formas mais do que nunca. A peça era cingida por um cinto cor de vinho tinto cujas pontas caíam à frente e chegavam quase até os pés. O vestido estava atado nos ombros e expunha os braços, o peito e parte das costas. O cabelo estava caído sobre as costas e apenas algumas madeixas laterais tinham sido apanhadas para cima para lhe descobrir mais o rosto. E depois havia uma quantidade de joias douradas que se distribuíam sobre ela: o colar, os brincos pingentes e as pulseiras entre os cotovelos e os ombros numa originalidade nunca antes vista. Na cabeça uma coroa também dourada não era muito diferente, no formato, das coroas que Victoria usava, e estava decorada com o que pareciam ser esmeraldas, rubis e pérolas. E havia ainda um diadema na testa dela, preso por uma fina corrente de ouro que circundava a cabeça dela.

A rainha sentou-se no trono, ali colocado para o efeito, e os olhos dela varreram de novo a sala. Mas ela não conseguiu localizar um cônsul romano nas imediações. Oh, ele ainda não estaria aqui? Ele não tinha visto a entrada triunfal dela? Porque é que parecia que ele chegava sempre atrasado aos bailes?

A música soou no salão.

Alguns pares, vestindo diferentes máscaras, encaminharam-se para o centro do salão e começaram a dançar.

Foi então que aquilo que parecia ser um soldado romano saiu do meio de um grupo de pessoas e dirigiu-se na direção dela.

O homem trazia uma túnica vermelho escuro que chegava apenas acima dos joelhos e tinha mangas muito curtas. Por cima desta, havia uma armadura, com musculatura talhada no peito e na barriga, e tiras de couro caiam a partir da cintura e dos ombros. Um cinto segurava uma espada presa na altura da anca esquerda e ele calçava sandálias e usava proteções de couro nas canelas das pernas. O soldado trazia ainda um elmo na cabeça, com proteção para o pescoço e para as orelhas, encimado por uma crista de plumas.

O personagem ajoelhou-se na frente dela e, com a cabeça dele baixa, tirou o elmo que depositou sobre o joelho esquerdo fletido.

Nesse momento ela percebeu imediatamente quem era o homem que estava perante ela. De facto, ela notara que havia algo de familiar no andar dele.

Depois, enquanto segurava o elmo com a mão esquerda, ele estendeu a mão direita, mostrando claramente a intenção de pegar na dela.

Victoria estendeu a mão direita também para que ele a pudesse agarrar.

Ela conheceria aquela mão em qualquer lugar do mundo.

Ao mesmo tempo que agarrou a mão dela, ele levantou os belíssimos olhos verdes para ela.

Victoria sentiu um disparo de energia dentro dela e o coração acelerou. Ele estava aqui! E todo ele era vertiginosamente masculino e atraente!

"A rainha dar-me-ia a honra desta dança?" Ele perguntou.

Victoria demorou uns segundos para responder. Ela estava a observar as pernas e os braços nus dele.

"Com certeza, Lord M!" Ela respondeu finalmente e levantou-se do trono largando a mão dele.

"Eu não sou Lord M, nem sei quem é esse homem, de quem Vossa Majestade fala." Disse ele, enquanto, na companhia dela, começava a caminhar na direção dos outros pares de dança.

"Quem é você, então?" Ela perguntou surpreendida, baralhada entre o traje inesperado dele e a resposta que ele tinha acabado de dar.

Eles pararam em determinado ponto e viram-se um para outro.

William voltou a colocar o elmo na cabeça.

Enquanto circundava a cintura dela com o braço direito, para iniciar a dança, ele respondeu:

"Julius Caesar!"

"Mas você não é um cônsul…" Ela notou confusa, enquanto começavam a dançar.

"Não, minha rainha! Eu sou um general de Roma!" Ele respondeu com convicção.

Victoria ainda estava baralhada e a tentar compreender porque é que ele não se vestira como ela tinha imaginado, ou ela teria rido, daquela forma convincente como ele estava a representar o papel.

"Um general?" Ela perguntou, para que ele lhe desse mais pormenores.

"Sim, nós estamos no ano 47 antes de Cristo e eu acabei de comandar as legiões romanas na campanha militar do Egipto. Por isso eu acabei de conhecer você." Ele explicou mantendo a representação.

Victoria sorriu.

"Eu imaginei que você viria vestido de cônsul, usando uma túnica e uma toga." Ela confessou.

"Eu ainda pensei em usar um lençol e cobrir-me até aos pés, mas depois eu pensei que desta outra forma talvez eu estimulasse mais a sua imaginação…"

Agora ele estava a deixar cair a capacidade de representar.

Victoria riu de forma audível.

Alguns pares de dança que estavam mais próximos olharam para os dois.

Com certeza ele estava a ser bastante estimulante!

"Além disso, eu acho que a guerra pode ser bem mais excitante do que a política…" Ele adicionou.

"Mas você é um político." Ela notou, enquanto ela notava o músculo do braço direito dele, nu, debaixo da mão esquerda dela.

"Precisamente por isso. Hoje eu posso ser um general."

"Eu confesso que eu gostei muito desta alternativa!" Ela observou com um olhar provocador.

"E eu estou maravilhado com tanta beleza egípcia!" Ele exclamou, enquanto a mão direita dele desceu ligeiramente da cintura dela. Não demasiado porque eles estavam em público, mas neste momento ele desejou pode apalpar aquele traseiro maravilhoso que se evidenciava sob aquele tecido fino. Obviamente, o vestido não era transparente, mas não havia petticoat.

"Você gostou?" Ela perguntou, provocadora, sentindo a mão dele descer e desejando um novo elogio.

Ele notou o volume dos seios dela, que sem espartilho estavam à mercê de que ele lhes tocasse, e disse:

"Eu amei! Aliás, eu amo tudo em você e todas as formas que você assume: Rainha, mulher, vestida, nua…"

As pernas dela poderiam fraquejar agora quando ela pensou sobre todas aquelas coisas que eles faziam juntos numa cama, e fora dela.

"Por favor, William!" Ela pediu. Se ele continuasse com aquela conversa enquanto usava aquele bendito traje, ela teria de se enfiar com ele em algum canto escuro do palácio.

"Shhh…" Ele emitiu, pedindo moderação. Ela não devia chamar-lhe William num local onde alguém poderia ouvir.

"Lord M!" Ela corrigiu.

Eles continuaram a dançar durante algum tempo em silêncio.

Ele apertou-a mais junto a ele. Uma vantagem deste traje dela é que permitia que ele sentisse o corpo dela mais nitidamente. Ele desejou poder dançar com ela desta forma todas as noites antes de irem para a cama.

"Lord M…"

"Sim?"

"A sua espada…"

"Você está a sentir?" Ele perguntou sedutor.

"Sim…"

"Mas não é a espada, ma'am…"

"Eu sei…" Ela confessou, baixando os olhos e rodando-os de um lado para o outro.

"Quando a música parar eu vou deixar você e eu sairei do salão. Assim que seja possível, vá ter comigo à biblioteca. Eu estarei lá à vossa espera."

Victoria fez apenas um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça.

Eles permaneceram então em silêncio.

Quando a música terminou ele afastou-se um pouco dela, fez uma vénia e saiu do salão.

Victoria procurou um lacaio e tirou um copo de champanhe da bandeja que o homem transportava. Ela precisava de beber alguma coisa.

Emma apareceu junto dela.

Depois de engolir um gole de champanhe a rainha perguntou:

"Qual é a sua máscara? Parece algo medieval."

"Maid Marian"

"Maid Marian?"

"Sim, a lendária companheira de Robin Hood. Eu sempre gostei de histórias de aventuras…"

Victoria sorriu.

"E eles eram livres." Emma acrescentou.

"E você sabe qual é a máscara da minha mãe? Também parece algo da Idade Média." A rainha perguntou, enquanto observava a duquesa a alguma distância de ambas.

"Ela diz que se vestiu de Lady Macbeth."

"Ela adora a tragédia…" Victoria constatou num tom de crítica.

A rainha pousou o copo vazio na bandeja de outro lacaio que passou por ali e retirou novo copo cheio de champanhe.

Mais um gole de bebida e Victoria disse:

"Emma…Daqui a uns minutos eu vou encontrar Lord M na biblioteca. Se alguém perguntar por mim…você sabe onde eu estou. Se for necessário, impeça que alguém se aproxime da biblioteca."

"Claro, ma'am. Mas eu não poderei controlar todas as pessoas que circulam pelos corredores…"

"Eu sei, fique apenas alerta. Poderá ser necessária uma intervenção sua…"

"Muito bem, ma'am."

Todas aquelas bolhinhas efervescentes estavam a deixá-la ainda mais excitada.

Victoria terminou mais este copo, e largou-o em cima de uma mesa. Depois ela saiu disfarçadamente do salão.

Ela seguiu o caminho para a biblioteca.

Em determinado ponto do corredor, ela olhou para trás para se certificar de que ninguém a observava.

Victoria abriu a porta da biblioteca e entrou.

Estava escuro ali dentro.

Ela fechou a porta enquanto os olhos dela se ambientavam com a luz da noite que provinha das janelas.

Então ela deu alguns passos pela biblioteca procurando William, mas ela não ousou chamar o nome dele porque o perigo em que eles estavam fez com que ela temesse ouvir a própria voz.

Repentinamente, ela foi agarrada por trás ao nível da cintura.

A primeira reação foi soltar um grito mudo, mas a envolvência daqueles braços e daquele corpo que se pressionava contra ela diziam-lhe que não havia nada a temer.

O baixo ventre dele foi pressionado contra as nádegas dela, o queixo dele depositou-se sobre o ombro esquerdo dela e a mão direita dele desceu até ao meio das pernas dela.

Ela dobrou a cabeça para a direita e agarrou o braço direito dele enquanto dizia:

"William…"

"General Julius Caesar." Ele corrigiu.

"Muito bem, meu general!" Ela concordou e rodou nos braços dele para ficar de frente com ele.

Agora ele não tinha o elmo na cabeça e ela preferia-o assim.

Ela não conseguia vê-lo nitidamente, mas ela estava a sentir a nudez dos braços dele debaixo das mãos dela e ela sabia como ele estava hipnótico.

Ele agarrou as nádegas dela com as duas mãos e apertou-as.

"Eu estava doido para fazer isto." Disse ele procurando o brilho dos olhos dela com os dele e mostrando-se deliciado.

Ela beijou-o na boca.

Ele fê-la dar alguns passos em recuo enquanto se beijavam.

A mão direita dele procurou os seios dela e ele encheu a mão com o seio esquerdo e apertou. Que coisa aprazível, poder ter este acesso facilitado à consistência jovem dos seios dela, hoje livres de uma prisão constante.

Depois ele interrompeu o beijo, mas de seguida ele colocou a mão direita na cintura dela e pressionou-a contra a parede, enquanto firmava a mão esquerda na superfície ao lado da cabeça dela.

William beijou aquela boca de desenho perfeito e volume cheio, com determinação.

Ela passou a mão esquerda pelo braço dele nu e, com o braço direito, envolveu as costas dele.

Ele colocou o braço direito trás das costas dela e fê-la rodar repentinamente, colocando-a de costas para ele.

Victoria apoiou as duas mãos na parede.

Com o movimento das ancas dele, ele empurrou o volume das nádegas dela, pressionando-a contra a parede.

Toda aquela força carinhosamente esmagadora sobre ela!

"Você é perfeita!" Ele sussurrou no ouvido esquerdo dela, colocando-lhe as mãos na cintura e insistido em pressionar-lhe o volume das nádegas com a pélvis. "Eu acho que o ar do deserto fez maravilhas com você."

Victoria sentiu a dureza da excitação dele contra ela.

"Você é que faz maravilhas comigo." Disse ela. "A facilidade com que você acelera o sangue que me corre pelas veias..."

Com as duas mãos, ele levantou ambos os braços dela para cima, ao longo da parede. E quando ela ficou com os braços esticados, ele percorreu lentamente a pele nua com os dedos, a partir dos ombros. Ele ultrapassou as pulseiras douradas que ela tinha nos braços dela, e que a tornavam tremendamente excitante, e continuou o percurso até ele atingir as mãos dela.

Com as mãos dele por cima das mãos dela, ele encaixou os dedos entre os dela, e ambos dobraram os dedos, ficando de mãos dadas, pressionadas sobre a parede.

"Eu gostaria de ter você agora." Disse ele.

"Então faça isso." Ela manifestou como um pedido, fechando os olhos.

"Agora nós não podemos." Ele lamentou e beijou o ombro esquerdo dela.

"Por favor!" Ela pediu, sentindo toda a pressão dele contra ela.

"Há um baile a decorrer lá fora. Em breve todos notarão a ausência de nós dois."

"Nós podemos ser rápidos…"

As mãos dele soltaram as dela.

Ela baixou os braços, mas manteve as mãos apoiadas na parede.

As mãos dele correram ao longo das ancas dela, de cima para baixo, sentindo-lhe as formas.

A saia do vestido foi puxada para cima.

As mãos dele passaram para as coxas dela.

"Oh, Victoria! Você não tem cuecas de novo?" Ele perguntou excitado.

"Eu já vim preparada para algo que pudesse acontecer…"

As mãos dele percorreram as coxas dela lentamente, em sentido ascendente, sentido a pele de seda e o contorno das ancas.

Ela sentiu a respiração dele sobre o pescoço dela. Aquilo fez cócegas, mas foi excitante.

Depois ele palpou a nádega direita com convicção.

E de seguida mão dele percorreu o espaço entre as pernas dela, movendo-se da parte de trás para a frente.

Ela gemeu.

Os dedos dele abarcaram a curva da feminilidade dela e Victoria sentiu-se literalmente nas mãos dele. O mais precioso e mais íntimo dela estava na mão dele. Como ela gostava disto! Desta incerteza sobre o que poderia acontecer a seguir, da surpresa que ele sempre colocava em cada nova sessão de amor, desta entrega sem reservas, e da iminência do perigo.

Havia uma escorrência gelatinosa que caía sobre os dedos dele e ele espalhou-a sobre o sexo dela, aproveitando o movimento para estimulá-la.

Ela apreciou a movimentação da mão dele.

Dois dedos dele entraram dentro dela e ela manifestou-se:

"Aaaah…"

Ter os dedos dele dentro dela, sentir que ele a tocava por dentro tendo em mente a imagem dos dedos e das mãos dele era avassaladoramente excitante.

"Você é uma deusa!" Ele exclamou.

Enquanto ela sentia que os dedos dele trabalhavam nela, Victoria manteve a representação do personagem que incorporava e disse:

"Eu descendo de uma linhagem divina…"

Ela sentiu que os dedos dele saíram de dentro dela e depois disso houve uma agitação atrás dela, nas tiras de couro que caiam da cintura dele. Ele estaria a preparar-se para atuar sobre ela.

As mãos dele puxaram o vestido dela bem até à cintura, expondo-lhe totalmente o traseiro.

O membro viril dele, rígido, passou entre as nádegas dela, para cima e para baixo.

A mão esquerda dele puxou-lhe as ancas mais para trás e para cima, para facilitar o encaixe.

Depois o membro dele passou entre as pregas no meio das pernas dela, procurando a entrada.

Ele entrou dentro dela. Não foi muito rápido, mas entrou completo de uma só vez.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Ela exclamou.

Ele iniciou o movimento dentro dela e perguntou:

"Você gosta muito disto, não é minha rainha?"

"Eu amo! Eu desejo que você pudesse estar sempre encaixado em mim dessa forma!"

"Cleopatra também era uma mulher que amava os homens e a luxúria…"

"Mas eu só quero você."

"Eu sei…"

"Ela era bonita." Disse Victoria lembrando-se das gravuras que ela tinha visto.

"Você é ainda mais bonita do que ela…"

"Você não conheceu Cleopatra."

"Eu vi as mesmas gravuras que você."

"Oh, William…"

"Você é tão deliciosa! E hoje você está especialmente desejável!" Ele exclamou enquanto as mãos dele subiram pela barriga dela e ele lhe agarrou ambos os seios. Sentir o volume dos seios dela, imediatamente por baixo do tecido fino, era enlouquecedor.

Ele aumentou a velocidade de embate contra ela.

"Oh, sim, sim, sim…" Ela concordou.

Ele continuou a insistir e ela pediu:

"Eu quero mais…"

"Você quer? Hm? Você quer?" Ele perguntou, enquanto batia contra ela com força.

"Eu quero mais de você!"

Nada era mais sublime do que quando eles estavam conectados, como se fisicamente ele fosse uma parte dela e ela fosse uma parte dele.

"Mais, mais…" Ela pediu em deleite.

As pernas dela começaram a tremer.

Ele agarrou a ancas dela com força, os olhos concentrados no fecho do colar que ela tinha ao pescoço.

Ela empinou o traseiro mais para cima, procurando a melhor posição de contacto com a parte dele que estava dentro dela.

Victoria vergou-se ao prazer! O ventre dela contraiu-se, apertando ele dentro dela. Os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, abafando a vontade de vocalizar num tom alto aquilo que ela estava a sentir enquanto o gozo a varria!

Enquanto a via dobrar-se para a frente, ele beijou o pescoço dela, logo cima do fecho do colar.

Assim que ele saiu de dentro dela e se preparava para finalizar a sessão, eles ouviram vozes lá fora.

Victoria virou-se para ele e olhou-o assustada.

As vozes eram femininas e pareciam estar em desacordo.

Ele apressou-se para se colocar atrás de umas estantes que formavam um recanto fora da vista imediata de alguém que entrasse pela mesma porta por onde Victoria tinha entrado.

Ela arrumou o vestido e o cabelo e teve esperança que pudesse parecer apresentável.

Com certeza a ausência dela já havia sido notada. Infelizmente, era impossível ser a rainha e, ao mesmo tempo, conseguir que a ausência dela não fosse notada.

A porta da biblioteca estava fechada, mas se alguém a tentasse abrir iria perceber que estava trancada, o que poderia levantar suspeitas. O que é que ela fazia no escuro atrás de uma porta trancada? Além disso, se estivessem à procura dela era bom que ela aparecesse rapidamente para tranquilizar as coisas. E ela também não podia deixar que alguém entrasse e descobrisse que ela estava ali dentro com o Primeiro Ministro.

Victoria respirou fundo, abriu a porta e saiu para o exterior como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Emma e a duquesa de Kent estavam no corredor, na frente da porta, e olharam imediatamente para ela.

Ela tinha alguma dificuldade em controlar a respiração porque não tivera ainda tempo de recuperar do que tinha acabado de acontecer lá dentro e, além disso, o medo tinha acabado de ser adicionado.

"Drina! Ah, você está aqui!" Exclamou a duquesa de Kent.

"Nós estávamos procurando Vossa Majestade…" Emma informou, como se não soubesse previamente que a rainha estava ali.

"Você desapareceu, Drina. As pessoas estavam a ficar ansiosas." Disse a duquesa.

"Eu disse a Sua Alteza que Vossa Majestade deveria voltar em breve, mas a duquesa insistiu em procurá-la…" Explicou Emma.

"Eu iria voltar imediatamente. Estava muito quente no salão. Eu só saí para respirar um pouco e acabei entrando na biblioteca…" Victoria justificou.

"Isso deve ser o efeito do champanhe que você bebeu…" A duquesa descarregou com desprezo.

Victoria arregalou os olhos sentindo-se atacada por esta observação e disse:

"Sim, eu bebi champanhe, mas eu estou perfeitamente bem."

"Vamos entrar. Eu quero aproveitar para falar com você em privado." Disse a duquesa e caminhou no sentido da porta da biblioteca, arrastando Victoria com ela.

"Mamã!" Victoria exclamou como uma reclamação.

Ela não gostava nada de continuar a ser tratada assim pela mãe, como se ela ainda fosse uma criança, e ela não queria que a duquesa entrasse na biblioteca!

Mas não havia nada a fazer. A duquesa já abrira a porta e já entrara, o que fez com que agora fosse a própria Victoria a querer entrar rapidamente atrás dela, para tentar fazer alguma coisa que minimizasse os estragos, se a duquesa batesse com os olhos em Lord M, ou pelo menos num vulto de um homem escondido no escuro da biblioteca.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

"O que significa isto?" Victoria perguntou furiosa assim que entrou na biblioteca atrás da duquesa.

Ela não sabia onde William se encontrava neste momento e ela não queria que a duquesa andasse pela biblioteca para além do local onde elas já estavam.

"Qual é o objetivo de ser arrastada para dentro da biblioteca para uma conversa privada? Isso não pode esperar até amanhã? Não foi você que disse que as pessoas no salão estão ansiosas com a minha ausência?" Perguntou Victoria, na tentativa de que duquesa mudasse de ideias e elas pudessem voltar para o salão de baile.

"Você acabou de dizer lá fora que você está perfeitamente bem, mas eu acho que você não está nada bem…Toda essa agitação demonstra que algo se passa com você. Aliás, frequentemente, com o seu comportamento inadequado, você demonstra que você não está no perfeito domínio das suas faculdades…" A duquesa declarou num tom de desdém.

"O que é que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Que hoje você excedeu todos os limites! A Rainha quase nua e a beber em excesso, dança e ri com o Primeiro-Ministro enquanto o marido está em Windsor!" A duquesa disparou.

"Mamã! Você não tem esse direito!" Victoria exclamou indignada.

"Como não? Eu sou sua mãe e, na ausência do seu marido, eu devo chamar você à atenção! E aquele homem também meio despido está mascarado de quê?"

Emma ficou sozinha, parada no meio do corredor, quando a porta da biblioteca foi fechada.

Então ela olhou para a esquerda e viu um soldado romano a sair pela outra porta da biblioteca, a vários metros de distância desta.

Depois o soldado caminhou pelo corredor no sentido contrário em que Emma se encontrava. Ele nem a tinha visto.

Emma sorriu divertida.

Embora ela ficasse apreensiva com a situação deles, isto também era divertido de observar.

Perante a pergunta da mãe, Victoria pensou como ela tinha sido imprudente quando ela escolhera os trajes, dela e de William, para este baile. Ela achara divertido desafiar as convenções e mostrar à Corte, de forma subliminar, que a Rainha e o Primeiro Ministro eram amantes, mas neste momento isso tinha-se tornado numa situação perigosa e ela estava assustada.

"De soldado romano?" A duquesa perguntou.

"Sim…É apenas uma máscara…" Disse Victoria tentando desvalorizar as circunstâncias.

A duquesa não sabia que ele intentava ser o general Julius Caesar e deveria permanecer na ignorância. Conhecer a identidade da máscara poderia conduzir a uma ligação entre o facto de aquele ter sido amante de Cleopatra e o verdadeiro relacionamento que existia entre Victoria e Melbourne.

"Muito inadequada para um Primeiro Ministro! Assim como a vossa não é adequada para uma rainha!

"Eu não vou permitir!" Victoria exclamou.

"O quê? O que é que você não vai permitir?"

"Que você estrague a minha noite e o meu baile! Eu não quero saber do que você tem para me dizer, a sua opinião não me importa e eu vou voltar para o baile agora mesmo!" Victoria exclamou e saiu da biblioteca, na esperança de que uma mãe indignada a seguisse.

A duquesa respirou fundo, tentando aplacar a irritação provocada pelo facto de a filha lhe ter virado as costas. E então ela saiu da biblioteca, seguindo Victoria pelo corredor.

"Victoria!"

Ela virou-se para trás e disse:

"Não insista! Este assunto acabou aqui, mamã!"

Depois Victoria avançou para o salão de baile seguida a longa distância pela duquesa em silêncio.

Victoria não sabia o que acontecera com William. Ela supunha que talvez ele ainda estivesse na biblioteca.

Emma aproximou-se e perguntou:

"Está tudo bem, Majestade?"

"Mais ou menos…A minha mãe sabe como me deixar irritada. Você sabe onde está Lord M?"

"Ele saiu da biblioteca pela outra porta assim que Vossa Majestade e Vossa Alteza entraram. Eu ainda não o vi depois disso."

Nesse momento William entrou por uma das portas do salão, carregando o elmo debaixo do braço esquerdo.

"Obrigada, Emma." A rainha agradeceu a ela e dirigiu-se na direção do Primeiro-Ministro.

"Lord M…" Ela disse quando chegou perto dele.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele perguntou.

"Agora isto está melhor."

"Eu tive de sair da biblioteca quando vocês entraram, eu não podia ficar lá e correr o risco de ser visto pela vossa mãe." Ele explicou baixinho.

"Você fez bem. Mas eu não sabia se você ainda estava lá dentro."

"O que é que a vossa mãe queria?"

"Ela acusou-me de já ter bebido demasiado e de me vestir de forma inadequada."

"A sua mãe não sabe como desfrutar da vida em pleno. Ela só está preocupada com as aparências. Mas eu presumi que a vossa ousadia iria enfurecê-la…"

"Ela também disse que era errado que eu estivesse a dançar com você quando Albert está em Windsor."

William levantou as sobrancelhas e disse:

"Infelizmente, ela tem razão."

"Mas eu quero dançar com você de novo!"

Ele suspirou e disse:

"Nós já dançámos e nós já estivemos ausentes durante muito tempo. Agora você deve permanecer no salão e distribuir a sua atenção pelos outros membros da Corte, sob pena de as críticas se levantarem."

Quando Victoria rodou a cabeça para a direita ela viu que os olhos da duquesa estavam sobre ela.

"E hoje talvez seja melhor se você ficar no seu quarto de dormir…" Ele advertiu.

Victoria ainda abriu a boca com vontade de dizer que ela não queria ficar longe dele, mas ela reconheceu razão na advertência e acabou por não dizer nada.

"Nós já desfrutámos um do outro hoje…" Ele lembrou e piscou o olho.

Victoria sorriu disfarçadamente e concordou:

"Está bem, eu vou circular pelo salão e distribuir atenções, como uma rainha deve fazer."

William fechou os olhos em concordância e fez uma pequena vénia com a cabeça.

Victoria afastou-se.

A duquesa de Kent surgiu com um meio sorriso falso na frente dele.

"Lord Melbourne!"

"Vossa Alteza!"

"Notei a sua ausência durante algum tempo aqui no baile."

Uma expressão de surpresa surgiu no rosto de Melbourne e ele disse:

"Eu nunca imaginaria que Vossa Alteza pudesse notar a minha ausência onde quer que seja…"

"Acontece que a vossa ausência ocorreu ao mesmo tempo da ausência da Rainha, por isso tornou-se mais evidente."

"Uma coincidência, apenas. A esta hora da noite com certeza nós não estaríamos os dois juntos a discutir a guerra no Afeganistão ou os conflitos na China." Ele declarou sarcasticamente.

A duquesa não teve um argumento de retaliação e ele aproveitou para se retirar fazendo uma vénia e dizendo:

"Agora se me permite, há uma pessoa com quem eu gostaria de conversar…"

Melbourne afastou-se.

Ela nunca tinha gostado daquele homem. Ele tinha influenciado Drina negativamente e era o culpado pelo facto da filha se ter afastado ainda mais dela. Ele tinha-se tornado o foco de todas as atenções da rainha. E ele era arrogante e tratava-a com indiferença. A ela, que poderia ser a rainha-mãe! Mas ela tinha de admitir como ele era extraordinariamente bonito! Não era de admirar que ele tivesse enfeitiçado Drina. E hoje este homem estava quase despido. Aquela túnica curta que mostrava as pernas e os braços… Um escândalo! Mas um escândalo delicioso! E ela sentia tanta necessidade de ter um homem! Desde que Drina tinha expulsado John da Corte, ela nunca mais tinha tido um homem na cama. E agora a única coisa que existia todas as noites era o vazio e o frio. E mesmo John não poderia ser comparado a Melbourne. Ela só dormira com ele porque ele era o único que estava disponível. Mas o Primeiro Ministro era alguém muito mais interessante. De facto, ela nunca tinha reparado antes como ele era tão interessante! Ela já tinha notado que ele era bonito. Mas hoje… Hoje tinha havido um disparo qualquer no mais profundo de si mesma quando ela batera os olhos neste homem! Ela poderia mudar de opinião sobre ele? Ela deveria tentar seduzi-lo? Ele retornaria um flirte? Eles eram quase da mesma idade. E afinal de contas Lord Melbourne sempre fora um homem de muitas mulheres.

Depois do baile Victoria retirou-se para os aposentos dela. Ela preferiria ir para os aposentos de William agora, mas ele tinha razão quando dizia que eles deviam moderar os encontros. E hoje eles já tinham estado juntos de uma forma bastante agradável. A cena na biblioteca tinha sido empolgante.

Oh, pobre William! Victoria sorriu sozinha quando se lembrou que ele não tinha terminado… Mas ela ficara satisfeita! E recordar aquela imagem dele agora, com uma armadura, como se ele fosse um general romano, era bastante entusiasmante.

"Posso tirar a coroa, ma'am?" Skerrett perguntou.

A rapariga já andava por ali no quarto de vestir, à volta dela, havia uns minutos, mas Victoria não estava a reparar nela enquanto, de pé junto da penteadeira, estava entretida com os próprios pensamentos.

A rainha olhou para o espelho, logo abaixo dela, e concordou:

"Sim, por favor."

A coroa foi retirada e depois o colar.

Alguém bateu na porta dos aposentos.

As duas mulheres olharam uma para a outra. Era muito tarde. Não era suposto ter alguém a bater na porta a esta hora.

Victoria fez um movimento com a cabeça para que Skerrett fosse abrir.

A camareira atravessou as salas sucessivas e abriu a porta dos aposentos.

"Lord Melbourne!" Skerrett exclamou surpreendida e embaraçada.

Ele era sempre muito simpático com ela, ao contrário de outras pessoas naquele palácio, mas ela ficava sempre nervosa na frente dele. Havia qualquer coisa nele…E hoje ele estava…diferente…

Melbourne entrou assim que a porta de abriu, e ele mesmo voltou a fechá-la rapidamente.

Quando Victoria ouviu pronunciar o nome dele, ela caminhou até à porta do quarto de vestir e observou-o a partir daí. Ele ainda trazia o traje de Julius Caesar, mas o elmo já teria sido largado algures.

Ele olhou para ela lá, encostada à ombreira da porta do quarto de vestir.

Skerrett observou ambos. Ela desejava sair dali rapidamente.

"Obrigada, Skerrett. Pode retirar-se." Disse a rainha.

A camareira fez uma vénia e disse:

"Obrigada, ma'am. Uma boa noite."

Depois a rapariga saiu.

Melbourne colocou as mãos atrás das costas e deu alguns passos na direção de Victoria.

Então ele parou a alguns metros dela e ficou simplesmente a contemplá-la.

Ela entendeu. Ele estava a despi-la com os olhos… e não só…

"Você disse que eu não deveria ir aos vossos aposentos esta noite…" Disse Victoria, buscando uma explicação para o facto de ele estar ali.

"E você não foi lá."

"Mas você está aqui."

"Eu preciso de você." Ele declarou rapidamente.

William aproximou-se de Victoria.

A mão direita dele passou carinhosamente pelo cabelo dela. Ele começou pela cabeça, mas depois a mão dele desceu ao longo de uma mecha de cabelo até largar a ponta.

Depois a mão dele passou pelo rosto dela e ele disse:

"Eu acho que eu já estou habituado à vossa presença na minha cama."

Victoria sorriu para ele.

A mão dele desceu agora pelo braço esquerdo dela lentamente, enquanto ele disse:

"Eu descobri que eu já não consigo estar sem você."

"Eu gosto de conhecer essa vossa necessidade." Disse ela.

Os braços dele circundaram a cintura dela e o corpo dele ficou colado ao dela.

"Eu preciso de sentir a sua respiração e a sua pele…" Disse ele com a boca a poucos centímetros da boca dela. "Você continua sem cuecas?"

"Sim…" Ela respondeu com a respiração já alterada.

"Se você se lembra, eu não terminei o que eu estava a fazer com você há algumas horas atrás… Eu preciso de terminar… Se você não se importar…"

Victoria não disse nada, mas os olhos dela, fixados profundamente nos olhos dele, falaram por ela.

Eles beijaram-se, ainda entre a abertura da porta do quarto de vestir.

Mas, rapidamente, eles alcançaram o quarto de dormir.

"Eu não consigo resistir a você." Disse ele com a respiração acelerada sendo projetada sobre a boca dela.

Ele retirou a armadura e apenas a túnica vermelha ainda permaneceu.

Depois ele agarrou as ancas dela e puxou a saia do vestido para cima, procurando a pele das coxas dela com as mãos dele.

"Você é a única mulher que me fez feliz!" Ele exclamou e beijou-a de novo.

Eles estavam junto de limite inferior da cama e William reparou no poste de madeira do lado direito do móvel que, em conjunto com outros três, um em cada um dos cantos da cama, suportavam o dossel de seda.

Ela foi empurrada na direção do post e sentiu-se embater.

A mão direita dele entrou debaixo da saia do vestido e atingiu com urgência o meio das pernas dela.

A língua dele movimentou-se sedenta na boca dela, na mesma medida em que os dedos dele se movimentaram entre as pernas dela.

Ela fechou os olhos e apertou os ombros dele.

"Oh, William…"

A mão dele saiu do meio das pernas dela e Victoria sentiu o corpo a ser virado, ficando de frente com o poste.

"Agarre o poste!" Ele ordenou de forma um pouco brusca.

Ela fez o que ele disse. Ela agarrou o poste com as duas mãos, uma por cima da outra. Os dedos enrolados ao redor da madeira.

Ele despiu a túnica e ficou completamente nu.

As mãos dele agarraram a cintura dela e ele beijou a parte exposta das costas, e o pescoço dela.

William retirou a faixa da cintura dela. E depois ele desatou os ombros do vestido dela.

O tecido caiu para chão e ela ficou nua.

Não havia mais nada nela além das pulseiras nos braços, os brincos e o diadema sobre a testa que ele não via neste momento.

Ele enterrou os dedos na carne das coxas e das nádegas dela, quando ele a apalpou com determinação, apossando-se dela. Ela era dele e neste momento ele só pretendia reivindicá-la para ele.

A mão direita dele passou de novo entre as pernas dela. Da frente para trás. O que ele aí encontrou era altamente prometedor.

Ele puxou-lhe as ancas para trás e para cima e enfiou-se nela.

"Abra mais as pernas." Ele pediu.

Ela ampliou o ângulo de abertura das pernas dela.

Começou, então, o contacto aprazível da perfeita dança do amor.

Ele agarrou os seios dela.

Ela adorava isto. Este estar presa por ele, em comunhão com ele.

Ainda há poucas horas eles tinham estado a fazer isto na biblioteca e agora aqui estavam eles de novo.

As mãos dele desceram para as ancas dela e ele empurrou os quadris com mais força.

Victoria encostou o peito ao poste do dossel, colocando-o entre os seios, e enrolou os braços em redor do poste. Assim, ela estava mais firme para suportar os embates de William contra ela.

Ele continuou a insistir enquanto os gemidos de ambos se ouviam no quarto.

Victoria questionou-se se alguém poderia estar a ouvir do lado de fora o que se passava ali dentro. Mas neste momento isso não tinha a menor importância. Seria impossível parar isto.

Ela deslizou um pouco para baixo, ao longo do poste, empurrando as ancas mais para trás e arqueando as costas de forma côncava, para facilitar o acesso dele ao ponto onde ela queria que ele atuasse.

Ele era mais alto do que ela e Victoria foi obrigada a colocar-se nas pontas dos pés.

A imagem dela era deslumbrante de se ver. Nenhuma puta em nenhum bordel produziria uma imagem mais excitante e provocaria nele um sentimento tão arrebatador como apenas Victoria conseguia fazer. Ela era a rainha e a mulher, a menina e a mulher, a fruta proibida e a terra prometida depois de alcançada.

O corpo dela estremeceu, a alma foi elevada pelo arrebatamento e, numa ladainha quase impercetível, o nome dele foi orado. Cada letra deslizando, misturando-se na seiva que escorria dela.

As mãos dele desceram da barriga dela, libertando-a e ele desconectou-se dela.

Com o corpo a desfalecer, ela foi rodada de novo.

Ele beijou-a, com voracidade, pressionando-a contra o poste e esfregando o membro viril entre as pernas dela repetidamente.

Victoria sentiu que o torneado da madeira do poste lhe pressionava as costas, mas ela não poderia interromper este momento.

Ela caiu de joelhos aos pés dele e, com desenvoltura, ela agarrou o membro viril dele e colocou-o na boca e começou a sugar de imediato.

As costas dela agradeceram o movimento, e a naturalidade com que ela fez isso foi uma boa recompensa para ele.

William apreciou como ela estava a ficar cada vez mais eximia nesta arte.

Ela amou ouvir a reação dele quando ele se veio. Tanto regozijo, provocado por ela, só podia dar-lhe satisfação a ela também.

No fim ele agarrou o braço esquerdo dela e elevou-a para cima.

O braço esquerdo dele alcançou as costas dela e o braço direito dele alcançou a parte de trás dos joelhos, e todo o corpo dela foi levantado do chão.

Em alguns passos William carregou Victoria para a cama.

Ela foi cuidadosamente depositada sobre a cama, já aberta, e ele deitou-se do lado direito dela e puxou-a para junto dele.

Victoria aninhou-se nele satisfeita. Se fazer aquelas coisas com ele era bom, o momento que vinha depois era igualmente delicioso. Ficar apenas assim nos braços dele.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas usufruindo daquele momento de intimidade tão confortável para ambos.

Passados uns minutos ele quebrou o silêncio:

"Julius Caesar colocou uma estátua de Cleopatra, toda em ouro, no Templo de Vênus em Roma. Eu deveria ordenar uma obra igual… Uma estátua vossa, toda em ouro."

"Porque é que ele fez isso?" Victoria perguntou curiosa.

"Eu suponho que foi porque ela era uma excelente amante."

"E eu sou uma excelente amante?"

"Para mim você é a melhor, com certeza."

"E Julius Caesar também seria um bom amante?"

"Cleopatra devia saber…" Disse William sorrindo.

"Cleopatra acha que Julius Caesar é um ótimo amante…" Victoria assegurou, olhando para ele com convicção.

Eles riram.

"Eu sei que ele é considerado por muitos como um dos maiores comandantes militares da história, mas nesse campo eu não sei como ele era…" Disse William.

Novo silêncio.

"Eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca senti, antes, a felicidade que eu sinto quando eu estou com você." Confessou William.

Victoria sorriu satisfeita, beijou-o na boca e sobrepôs o corpo dela sobre o corpo dele.

William observou o diadema que balançou na testa dela. Ele esperava que ela se lembrasse do que ele tinha acabado de dizer daqui a muitos anos, mesmo depois que ele já não existisse.

Então ela disse:

"Saber isso deixa-me muito feliz. Eu fico feliz por você meu amor, porque eu só quero que você seja o homem mais feliz do mundo. E eu fico feliz por saber que eu sou a causa de tamanha felicidade."

"Você é uma dádiva para mim. Você sabe que Cleopatra também foi um presente para Julius Caesar?"

"Como é que ela foi um presente?"

"Depois que Julius Caesar tomou Alexandria, Cleopatra queria conhecê-lo porque ela ouvira falar de todas as façanhas daquele homem. Então ela decidiu enviar-lhe um presente. Uma tapeçaria. A tapeçaria apareceu enrolada perante Julius Caesar, mas quando um servo desenrolou a peça, Cleópatra foi revelada, mostrando que ela estava contida no interior.

Victoria sorriu surpreendida e disse:

"Eu não conhecia essa história sobre ela."

"Claro que não. Lezhen não iria contar esta história para você. Esta história é demasiado ousada. Eu imagino a surpresa de Julius Caesar, quando ele viu a bela Cleopatra pela primeira vez. E saindo de dentro de um tapete... Ele deve ter ficado tão deslumbrado, com ela, como eu fiquei com você, quando eu vi você no dia em que você se tornou rainha.

"Mas eu não saí de dentro de um tapete…" Victoria lembrou divertida.

"Não. No nosso caso se alguém poderia ter sido apresentado dentro de um tapete era eu. Eu é que fui visitar você."

Victoria sorriu de novo e disse:

"Você estava tão lindo no seu traje, de chapéu alto e botas de montar. Um tapete enrolado à sua volta teria amachucado tudo em você."

Eles riram.

"Eu gosto dessa atuação dela." Victoria adicionou. "Ela quis surpreender desde logo esse homem. E depois eles tornaram-se amantes."

"Você é determinada como ela. Para o meu bem e o meu mal."

"Para o mal, Lord M?" Ela perguntou, abrindo muito os olhos e fingindo-se ofendida.

"Para o mal, também, com certeza…" Ele reafirmou, com doçura, acariciando o ombro esquerdo dela. E depois ele explicou: "Quando você não pode vencer os vossos inimigos é melhor juntar-se a eles. Cleopatra quis ser aliada de Roma."

"Hm…Eu prefiro acreditar que além dos interesses políticos também havia amor e paixão verdadeiros entre Cleopatra e Julius Caesar." Victoria declarou, tentando imaginar o que poderia ter ligado aqueles dois personagens do passado. Tão distantes deles os dois.

Victoria deitou a cabeça sobre o peito de William e eles permaneceram algum tempo em silêncio.

"Eles tiveram um filho." Ele recordou-se, com um tom de voz que ela percebeu que era de lamento.

Ela levantou a cabeça de novo para olhar para ele e perguntou:

"Você gostaria de ter um filho comigo?"

Ele ficou emocionado.

Ela viu as lágrimas brilharem nos olhos dele.

Victoria sentiu um aperto no peito. Ela agarrou William com firmeza e beijou o rosto dele com ternura.

Ele envolveu as costas dela com os braços.

E a conversa sobre aquele assunto acabou ali.

Melbourne tinha saído cedo dos aposentos dela.

Albert voltaria amanhã de Windsor. O tempo estava a esgotar-se. Ela tinha de preparar o que era necessário para ser bem-sucedida. E ela tinha de tomar coragem para o sacrifício.

"Skerrett eu preciso que você me providencie uma coisa…" Disse a rainha enquanto a camareira terminava de lhe colocar os ganchos no cabelo logo pela manhã.

"Sim, ma'am."

"Eu preciso de sangue."

"Sangue?" A rapariga perguntou um pouco assustada.

"Sim, eu preciso que você obtenha nas cozinhas um pouco de sangue de algum animal. Você consegue fazer isso?"

"Sim, Majestade." Skerrett respondeu sem entender imediatamente este estranho pedido.

"Não é preciso muito. Arranje apenas um pequenino frasco." Victoria explicou.

A rapariga acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

"E não preciso pedir-lhe para manter este meu pedido em segredo, pois não?

"Não, ma'am. Eu não contarei a ninguém."

Mais tarde, Skerrett surgir apressada nos aposentos da rainha.

"Eu consegui o que me pediu, Majestade." A camareira informou, estendendo a mão com um pequeno frasco.

Victoria agarrou no frasco.

"Lord M não pode saber que eu vos pedi isto."

"Claro, Majestade. Eu não falarei sobre isto a ninguém. Nem mesmo a Lord Melbourne."

Victoria sorriu. Skerrett, mais do que uma camareira, era uma boa amiga e conhecia bem o que existia entre ela e William. Victoria sentiu necessidade de contar qual era o objetivo para a obtenção do sangue.

"Eu preciso de fazer o Príncipe acreditar que eu nunca conheci outro homem antes dele…"

Skerrett era uma rapariga da classe trabalhadora e originada na pobreza, e conhecia bem as histórias de várias mulheres, como ela e a rainha, a quem acontecia acreditarem nas palavras bonitas de um bonito rapaz e deixarem-se cair em tentação. Depois era preciso representar uma pureza que já não existia para um noivo benevolente. Curioso era que isto tanto acontecesse a uma pobre rapariga que vivia num casebre, como a uma rainha que vivia num palácio. Todavia, a situação que estava agora perante ela era especial. Lord Melbourne não era um rapaz sem escrúpulos e uma rapariga pobre não tinha de produzir um herdeiro de sangue real.

"Eu compreendi, ma'am." Disse Skerrett, revelando que ela tinha entendido o que estava a ser planeado, mesmo antes de a rainha se confessar.

"Obrigada, Skerrett. Por você ser alguém em quem nós podemos confiar." A rainha agradeceu.

"Eu só espero que Vossa Majestade e Lord Melbourne ainda possam ser felizes."

Victoria sorriu ligeiramente e disse:

"Eu acredito que nós ainda poderemos ser. De alguma forma…"

Vendo que a conversa estava terminada, Skerrett sorriu, fez uma vénia e saiu.

Victoria ficou sozinha.

Ela abriu a mão e olhou para o frasco.

Agora ela tinha dúvidas sobre se aquilo iria funcionar.

De facto, ela sentia a necessidade de falar com Lord M sobre aquilo. Ele saberia como aconselhá-la nos pormenores de como preparar as coisas da melhor forma.

Na realidade, ela não queria fazer aquilo! E ela tinha vontade de correr para os braços de William e de lhe pedir de joelhos que não a obrigasse a fazer aquilo. Sim, porque se ela se estava a preparar para se entregar a Albert em sacrifício, isso apenas se devia ao facto de ele não concordar com o pedido de anulação do casamento.

Não. Ela não poderia fazer isso. Ela não iria envolver William nisto. Victoria fez uma revisão das circunstâncias. Ele concordava que isto deveria ser feito, por isso ela sentia-se autorizada por ele para se entregar a Albert. No entanto, saber quando isso aconteceria iria fazer William sofrer. E ela iria perder a coragem se soubesse que ele estava algures a pensar no que estava a acontecer numa cama entre ela e o Príncipe.

Albert voltaria amanhã e ela sabia o que deveria fazer.

Quase ao fim da tarde Victoria estava sentada à secretária na sala de trabalho dela quando um lacaio surgiu à porta e disse:

"Majestade!"

"O que se passa?"

"O Príncipe chegou!"

"O Príncipe? Hoje? Mas eu pensava que ele só viria amanhã…" Ela disse nervosa.

"Sim, ma'am… Mas His Highness..." O homem disse com um semblante que Victoria notou que era de preocupação.

"O que se passa?" Ela perguntou apreensiva, e sem entender, enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

"Majestade, His Highness está a ser tirada da carruagem, em braços, por vários homens."

Victoria sentiu um baque no peito cuja razão ela não conseguiria identificar nesse momento.

Ela apressou-se no sentido da entrada do palácio.

Em determinado ponto de um dos corredores ela encontrou-se com os três homens que transportavam Albert, aparentemente desmaiado e com gotas de transpiração visíveis no rosto dele.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou.

"Majestade… His Highness está doente…"

"O que é que ele tem?"

"Nós não sabemos. His Highness sentiu-se mal ainda em Windsor e quis regressar. Ele queixou-se de dores no peito e na barriga. Mas depois ele ficou desacordado durante a viagem."

"Levem-no para os aposentos dele rapidamente, então." Ela ordenou.

Os homens afastaram-se, ao mesmo tempo que Lehzen surgiu apressada junto da Rainha.

Antes que a baronesa fizesse perguntas Victoria ordenou com impaciência:

"Lehzen, chame o Dr. Clark! Diga que é urgente!"

A baronesa apressou-se pelo corredor para ir chamar o médico.

Victoria estava um pouco paralisada. Ela não esperava um acontecimento desta natureza. Ela não esperava que Albert chegasse hoje, ela não esperava um impedimento para que as coisas acontecessem como deveriam acontecer e ela não poderia esperar que ele ficasse doente.

O Dr. Clark surgiu apressado no corredor.

"Majestade!" O médico cumprimentou fazendo uma vénia.

"Despache-se! O príncipe foi levado para o quarto."

O homem acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e apressou-se para os aposentos do Príncipe.

Ela deveria ir lá agora. Ele era o marido dela. Ela deveria mostrar-se preocupada. Ela estava um pouco preocupada. Mas não como uma esposa.

Victoria imaginou o que ela sentiria se tivesse sido William a entrar assim, sem sentidos, no palácio. Oh, ela não poderia conceber tal coisa! Nem mesmo apenas na imaginação.

Representar era algo que não era fácil para ela. Embora, na condição dela, ela tivesse que representar muitas vezes, e ela tivesse aprendido a fazer isso. Mas representar um sentimento como o amor, e o medo que daí advém quando a pessoa amada está doente, era algo que não era passível de representação.

De modo embaraçado, ela dirigiu-se aos aposentos do príncipe, mas ela não conseguiu entrar no quarto. Se ela entrasse no quarto ela teria de cair ao lado da cama e chorar de preocupação como uma mulher frágil e uma esposa dedicada deveria fazer. E ela era tudo, menos uma esposa dedicada. Para evitar esse constrangimento ela permaneceu na sala antecedente, como quem esperava notícias.

A duquesa de Kent entrou com visível aflição.

"Drina!" Disseram-me que Albert regressou muito doente.

"Sim, mamã. Mas o Dr. Clark já está lá dentro com ele."

"E você está aqui?" A duquesa perguntou com surpresa no rosto e um tom de crítica na voz.

"Eu prefiro esperar…"

"Eu vou entrar." A duquesa informou e apressou-se para o quarto imediatamente.

Algum tempo depois a duquesa saiu do quarto.

"Albert permanece prostrado. O Dr. Clark está lá, mas ele parece confuso…"

"Ele é um médico bom. Ele saberá o que fazer." Victoria tentou tranquilizá-la.

"Eu espero que sim." A duquesa concluiu com visível preocupação e saiu.

Algum tempo depois o Dr. Clark saiu do quarto.

"O que se passa com o Príncipe?" A Rainha perguntou.

"Infelizmente, eu ainda não sei exatamente, Majestade…Ele tem febre muito elevada e está desacordado. Mas as causas podem ser diversas."

"E quais poderão ser as causas?

"A ingestão de algum alimento que já não estava nas condições adequadas para ser consumido ou de água inquinada, ou qualquer outra causa…Também poderá ser pneumonia…"

"O Príncipe poderá ter sido envenenado?" Victoria perguntou expectante.

"Não, não creio, nesse caso ele teria outros sintomas…"

"E que tratamento é que poderá ser feito?"

"Estamos a aplicar sanguessugas…É preciso restabelecer o equilíbrio dos humores do corpo…E haverá outras sangrias."

"Dr. Clark…O Príncipe corre perigo de vida?" Victoria quis saber.

O homem esperou alguns segundos para responder e depois ele disse:

"Ainda é cedo para podermos ter a certeza. É preciso esperar. Mas essa hipótese não deve ser completamente afastada."

"Obrigada pela vossa informação." A rainha agradeceu.

O médico fez uma vénia e voltou para o quarto do Príncipe.

Victoria não foi capaz de entrar.

Ao invés disso, ela saiu e recolheu-se nos aposentos dela.

William passara o dia fora do palácio e Victoria estava ansiosa para que ele chegasse.

Quando ele regressou, ao fim do dia, ele dirigiu-se aos aposentos dela antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

"William…" Disse ela assim que o viu entrar, caminhando na direção dele e esticando as mãos dela, para ele.

Notando a aflição na voz dela, ele agarrou as duas mãos dela e perguntou.

"O que se passa?"

"Albert…Ele voltou."

"Ele só deveria chegar amanhã, mas porque é que isso é motivo para você ficar apreensiva?" William perguntou sem entender.

Oh, se ele soubesse como o simples regresso do Príncipe era motivo para ela ficar apreensiva…

"Ele está doente…Muito doente…" Victoria informou, tentando afastar do pensamento o assunto que mais a deixava desconfortável.

"Eu não sabia…O que é que ele tem?"

"O Dr. Clark diz que ele ainda não sabe."

"Mas o Príncipe corre perigo de vida?"

"Talvez…"

Houve um segundos de silêncio.

Depois ela disse:

"William…Eu não desejo que ele morra."

"E porque é que você desejaria tal coisa?"

"Bem, isso simplificaria a nossa vida…"

Ele abraçou-a.

De facto! Se aquele idiota desaparecesse deste mundo, aparentemente as coisas estavam facilitadas. No entanto, na realidade, nem mesmo assim a vida seria simples. Contudo, agora ele não iria maçar Victoria com problemas políticos. Eles teriam de esperar para ver o que aconteceria. Eles falariam sobre isso depois.

"O Príncipe ficará bem." Ele assegurou, sobre o ombro esquerdo dela.

Agora foi a vez a duquesa de Kent aparecer nos aposentos da filha.

"Eu vim agora dos aposentos de Albert. Ele permanece igual." A duquesa informou. E depois ela disse:" Eu não percebo porque é que você ainda não entrou no quarto do seu marido…"

"Eu não me sinto bem…Eu não gosto de ver Albert doente…" Ela tentou justificar.

"Drina…Você ainda não cumpriu o vosso dever, pois não?"

Victoria engoliu e colocou os olhos no chão.

Ela sentia-se de novo uma criança a ser repreendida em Kensington.

Antes que ela respondesse, a duquesa continuou, mostrando que ela interpretava o silêncio da filha como um não.

"Então se alguma coisa mais grave acontecer com Albert você ainda não terá a possibilidade de um herdeiro já estar a caminho…"

Victoria não sabia o que deveria dizer.

"Você está numa situação muito difícil. O vosso lugar no trono está preso por uma linha. A linha que separa a vida da morte. Se Albert morrer o vosso tio Cumberland irá reclamar o trono…"

"Mamã eu…"

"Não tente justificar-se…Não há justificação para o que você fez… Ou melhor, para o que você não fez quando o deveria ter feito… Imagine que Albert não morre, mas que ele fica impotente…"

Victoria não sabia o que pensar nem o que sentir. Todos esses cenários poderiam ser positivos e negativos ao mesmo tempo…

A duquesa saiu deixando Victoria sozinha.

E se ela já estivesse à espera de um filho de William? E se Albert falecesse? Ela poderia dizer que o casamento tinha sido consumado e que aquela criança era filho do Príncipe. Mesmo que ela ainda não estivesse grávida, se Albert morresse ela poderia ficar grávida de William e dizer que aquele filho era do marido. Victoria imaginou esse cenário e, ao contrário do que ela sentira quando ela falara com William algumas horas antes, agora, maldosamente, ela sentiu-se feliz. O Príncipe falecia, ela descobria-se grávida de William e se tudo corresse bem e aquela criança nascesse e fosse saudável, com o dever de produzir um herdeiro já cumprido, ela não teria de voltar a casar. Então ela seria uma viúva livre para ser amante de Lord M. Eles seriam amantes, mas viveriam juntos no palácio como se fossem um casal e ainda criariam e educariam juntos o filho de ambos.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

E agora Albert estava doente.

A febre permanecia alta, ao longo dos dias, e ele sofria de dores abdominais e de dores de cabeça e vómitos.

Devido à febre alta, e também por causa dos tratamentos aplicados pelo Dr. Clark, ele permanecia prostrado a maior parte do tempo.

De repente parecia que todo o palácio estava doente. As salas adquiriram um aspeto soturno devido à preocupação estampada nos rostos das pessoas, às conversas em surdina sobre a saúde do príncipe e à pouca iluminação noturna. Agora não existiam festas nem bailes. Parecia que já tinha havido uma morte.

Victoria sentia-se a viver num limbo. Ela e William estavam num limbo.

Tudo podia acontecer, mas enquanto algo não acontecesse eles viviam ambos à espera, e na expectativa.

Albert poderia viver ou talvez morrer.

Quer William, quer Victoria analisavam por si mesmos as consequências de uma e de outra hipótese. O que ambas tinham de positivo e de negativo. Mas eles não falavam sobre isso entre si. Como se verbalizar isso fosse criar algumas expectativas no outro que poderiam sair frustradas. E isso iria revelar ao outro os pensamentos mais condenáveis, que, entretanto, se iam formando, sobre a esperança de que um terceiro ser humano desaparecesse da face da terra para, de certa forma, facilitar a vida de ambos.

Albert começou a ter delírios. Ele dizia coisas estranhas e chamava por Victoria.

A rainha foi chamada.

Era óbvio que todos estavam a achar inexplicável que ela não se aproximasse do quarto do Príncipe e que não manifestasse preocupação visível pelo marido. Victoria esperava que isso fosse interpretado como um sinal de que ela sofria as adversidades com força de espírito.

"Você não pode entrar comigo?" Victoria perguntou a William, quando ainda se encontrava no corredor.

"Eu não posso. Ele é o seu marido…A vossa visita deve ser algo íntimo…"

"Porque é que ele chama por mim?" Ela perguntou, visivelmente preocupada e ansiosa.

"Eu não posso imaginar…"

"Nós nunca tivemos afeto entre nós…Porque é que ele me quer a mim junto da cama?"

"Talvez porque ele não tem mais ninguém, não é, Victoria?"

Ela sentiu um pouco de culpa. Se Albert morresse ela não tinha feito nada para tornar a estadia dele em Inglaterra fácil. Ele iria morrer longe de casa, num país hostil, onde ele não tinha ninguém e sem ter sido feliz um único dia ao lado dela.

E agora ela tinha de ir lá.

Victoria estava um pouco apavorada.

Ela lembrou-se de quando visitara Flora Hastings no leito de morte. Aquele mesmo aperto no estômago estava lá de novo.

William pegou na mão direita dela e apertou-a entre as duas mãos dele.

Ele esperava que ninguém visse que o Primeiro-Ministro parecia demasiado íntimo da Rainha à porta dos aposentos do Príncipe doente. A interpretação que poderia ser feita desse facto poderia ser desastrosa.

"Você é forte. Independentemente daquilo que o Príncipe tiver para dizer, você saberá gerir isso." Ele assegurou com aquela voz que a serenava. Aquela voz que mostrava autoridade e calma ao mesmo tempo.

O calor e a força suave das mãos dele incutiam-lhe coragem. As mãos dele eram uma coisa preciosa. As mãos tinham uma variedade de aplicações e uma importância vital. As mãos dele pegavam nas mãos dela para que ele as pudesse beijar, as mãos dele acarinhavam o cabelo e o rosto dela, as mãos dele agarravam as coxas e as nádegas dela com desejo e trabalhavam no meio das pernas dela para a elevar ao céu.

Oh, seria errado pensar nestas coisas aqui mesmo à porta dos aposentos onde Albert agonizava?

Victoria acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, mostrando alguma determinação, libertou-se das mãos de William e abriu a porta e entrou.

William respirou fundo depois que a porta se fechou.

O Dr. Clarck e o seu assistente estavam no quarto cuidando de Albert.

Quando viram a rainha entrar os dois homens fizeram uma vénia.

"Eu preciso de ficar a sós com o Príncipe." Disse Victoria, tentado manter a firmeza na voz.

Os dois homens obedeceram e saíram do quarto, enquanto o médico dizia:

"Nós estamos lá fora, Majestade. Se for necessário…"

A rainha acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

Ela estava um pouco afastada da cama onde Albert permanecia prostrado. As pernas dela não tinham muita força para avançar. Talvez Albert soubesse. Ele sabia que ela era amante de William e agora que ele poderia morrer ele iria acusá-la de adultério.

"Victoria…" Albert chamou.

Ela demorou um pouco para responder, mas depois ela disse com pouca convicção:

"Eu estou aqui."

Ele movimentou a cabeça e abriu os olhos para olhar para ela.

A mão dele moveu-se sobre a cama e ele pediu:

"Chegue mais perto."

Lentamente, Victoria aproximou-se da lateral direita da cama.

"Lord Melbourne!" A duquesa de kent exclamou quando o viu sentado numa das cadeiras do corredor nas imediações dos aposentos do Príncipe.

Ele levantou-se e baixou ligeiramente a cabeça.

"Alteza."

"Oh, por favor, sente-se." Ela pediu.

Para que ele fizesse isso, ela sentou-se na outra cadeira próxima.

William voltou a sentar-se.

"Você parece-me preocupado, Lord Melbourne." Ela notou.

"Não estamos todos?"

"Sim, claro. Pobre Albert. Um homem tão jovem. Se algo mais grave acontecer será uma perda irreparável." A duquesa declarou com tristeza na voz.

Não era propriamente a saúde do Príncipe que preocupava Melbourne neste momento, mas ele deixou que a duquesa pensasse que sim.

William manteve o silêncio na esperança que a duquesa se fosse embora.

Albert começou:

"Eu queria dizer para você…que… eu amo você."

Uma sensação estranha desceu pelo corpo de Victoria.

"Eu queria que você soubesse. Apesar de tudo… As coisas não correram bem entre nós e eu lamento isso, mas eu amo você. Talvez não de uma forma profunda, talvez não como você merece, mas eu amo você. Eu admiro a sua força, a sua determinação. E eu aprecio a sua beleza."

Victoria não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu fiquei lá em Windsor a imaginar como seria a nossa primeira noite…Victoria, nós brigámos muito sobre isso, mas eu não queria magoar você. Eu queria ser gentil. Eu fui um bruto da outra vez… Mas eu estava embriagado. Eu garanto que agora seria diferente."

Victoria sentiu pena dele e sentiu-se mal porque ela tinha-o enganado durante meses e estava a planear continuar a enganá-lo com velhos truques de sangue de galinha.

"Se eu recuperar desta doença eu prometo ser gentil com você." Ele reafirmou.

Victoria engoliu. A ideia de que ele pudesse recuperar era desagradável. Mas a ideia de que ele pudesse morrer abria um cenário desconhecido. O que aconteceria depois? Ela poderia, de facto, casar com William como ela desejava?

"Você irá ficar bem." Disse ela.

Era isto que se deveria dizer a alguém que estava doente. Acalentar a esperança. O que é que ela poderia dizer?

"Você não gosta de mim? Nem um bocadinho?" Albert perguntou.

Victoria abriu a boca, mas durante alguns segundos ela não encontrava as palavras certas para a resposta.

"Albert, eu…Eu não posso mentir. Eu não amo você como uma esposa deve amar o marido dela. Mas você é meu primo e eu gosto de você dessa forma. E eu não desejo que aconteça nada de grave com você e espero que você possa se recuperar."

Agora ela tinha conseguido falar mais e ela tinha dito as coisas adequadas.

"Você pode pegar na minha mão?" Albert pediu, enquanto ele movia a mão direita sobre a cama.

Um pouco desconfortável, ela aproximou-se mais e, com a mão direita, ela pegou na mão dele.

Albert apertou a mão dela gentilmente. E depois ele disse:

"Eu não tenho mais ninguém…Eu pergunto-me como poderia ter sido…Se as coisas fossem diferentes entre nós."

Ela estava de novo bloqueada. O que é que ela deveria dizer?

As palavras que surgiram foram:

"Eu estou a providenciar para que você tenha toda a assistência necessária. Eu ordenei ao Dr. Clark para que ele ficasse aqui com você desde que você chegou…"

"Eu precisava mais do vosso carinho…" Ele disse como um moribundo e apertou a mão dela com mais força.

Isto estava a ficar muito incómodo para Victoria.

Repentinamente, ele largou a mão dela e contorceu-se devido ao que parecia ser uma dor. Albert gemeu.

Victoria afastou-se e foi chamar o Dr. Clark.

Quando o médico e o assistente entraram Victoria ainda observou por uns instantes, a partir da porta do quarto, o auxílio que eles estavam a prestar ao Príncipe.

Albert não conseguiria falar mais agora.

"Lord Melbourne…Eu sei que nós não temos tido muita proximidade entre nós, talvez eu tenha sido rude algumas vezes, mas, o senhor compreende, eu sempre quis proteger Drina…Os mexericos da corte…As pessoas falam." Disse a duquesa.

"Claro, eu compreendo. A duquesa é mãe."

Ele foi gentil numa tentativa de que a conversa terminasse por ali.

Ela ficou surpreendida porque ele concordara facilmente com ela, sem mais discursos, e disse:

"Oh, além de tudo o mais, Lord Melbourne é um homem compreensivo."

"Além de tudo o mais?" Ele perguntou sem entender ao que ela se referia.

"Sim…O senhor é um homem inteligente, culto, diplomático, fiel à Coroa e à Rainha…"

Ele estava de boca fechada, mas ele poderia tê-la aberta perante tamanha surpresa. A duquesa tinha-o em elevada consideração. Ele não poderia ter adivinhado.

Ela pensou também como ele era muito bonito, mas ela não poderia dizer-lhe isso.

É claro que Melbourne não podia acreditar na sinceridade da duquesa. A algum lugar ela deveria estar a querer chegar…

Eles foram interrompidos pela saída de Victoria dos aposentos do Príncipe.

Melbourne e a duquesa colocaram-se de pé.

"Como está Albert?" A duquesa perguntou.

"Eu acho que ele acabou de piorar."

"Oh, pobre criança!"

"Lord M, pode acompanhar-me?" Victoria perguntou olhando para William e ignorando por completo a presença da mãe.

"Claro, ma'am."

Victoria encaminhou-se para os aposentos dela e Melbourne seguiu ao lado dela.

Victoria de Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld, duquesa de Kent e Strathearn, ficou parada a observá-los, enquanto eles caminhavam pelo corredor. O que havia entre eles era seguramente mais do que o que normalmente existiria entre uma Rainha e um Primeiro-Ministro. E ela tinha ciúme disso. Ela tinha ciúme de ambos. Ela tinha ciúme da atenção e da consideração de Victoria por Melbourne e ela tinha ciúme da galanteria de Melbourne para com Victoria. E ela tinha ciúme daquela união sagrada que havia entre eles. Como ela gostaria de ter essa união indescritível com alguém!

Victoria contou a William o que tinha acontecido nos aposentos do Príncipe. Ele dissera que a amava de alguma forma, mostrava arrependimento, mais uma vez, por ter sido bruto quando tentou forçar a consumação do casamento, e prometera que quando isso, finalmente, acontecesse ele seria gentil. Ela só não contou que a consumação estivera à beira de acontecer, e que só não ocorrera porque Albert tinha chegado de Windsor doente.

Secretamente, ele desejou que o Príncipe não se recuperasse. Imaginar que se isso acontecesse, em algum momento, Victoria teria de cumprir a obrigação dela como esposa para com aquele alemão mecanizado, deixava-o nauseado e à beira da loucura.

Havia muito tempo que ele não insistia mais nesse assunto, de que ela se deveria deitar com o Albert porque, de facto, ele não queria que ela fizesse isso. E nos últimos tempos ele estava embriagado pelo acesso fácil que tinha a Victoria, e ele só queria desfrutar dela. Usá-la para ele e não imaginar, sequer, como seria se ela se deitasse com outro homem. Fingir que ela não era uma mulher casada. Imaginar que ela era apenas dele. Abstrair-se da realidade em que ambos viviam.

No entanto, ele sabia que ela teria de fazer isso. Isso teria de acontecer. E, mais uma vez, ele teria de ser o impulsionador para que ela ganhasse a determinação necessária. Contudo, enquanto Albert estivesse doente isso não iria acontecer. E também não se sabia se o Príncipe iria resistir à doença ou não.

Mas agora também não havia sexo entre ele e Victoria.

Desde que Albert estava doente, havia entre ambos um acordo não verbalizado. De repente isso parecia errado. Enquanto Albert estava lá numa cama a agonizar, entre a vida e uma eventual morte, parecia muito desrespeitoso obter um divertimento adultero numa outra cama.

O Dr. Clark pediu para falar com a rainha.

"Eu tenho novas informações sobre o estado de saúde do Príncipe." Disse o médico.

"Fale." Ela ordenou.

"O Príncipe desenvolveu erupções cutâneas com pontos de tonalidade rosa. Eu acho que identificámos a doença. Sua Alteza tem febre tifóide."

"E isso é…"

Ela hesitou e depois completou:

"Mortal?"

"Sim, pode ser… Mas nós iremos fazer tudo o que for possível para conseguir o restabelecimento do Príncipe"

Houve um pouco de silêncio.

"A partir de agora eu aconselho Vossa Majestade a não frequentar o quarto do Príncipe. Pode haver contágio…" Alertou o médico.

"Com certeza."

O Dr. Clark fez uma vénia e saiu.

De facto, a doença poderia ser mortal. Albert poderia morrer. Perante essa hipótese, talvez ela devesse começar a tomar medidas.

Victoria escreveu para o rei dos Belgas. Era preciso avisar o tio Leopold de que Albert estava doente e que corria perigo de vida. Afinal Leopold dizia que amava Albert como se ele fosse filho dele. O pior que poderia acontecer era se, por causa da doença do Príncipe, Leopold decidisse aparecer em Buckingham. Além de tudo o que já estava a acontecer, ter de aguentar o tio Leopold seria mais um fator para afetar o sistema nervoso dela.

Victoria e William não falaram sobre as possibilidades que se abriam para eles, com a doença de Albert, até que ela já não aguentava mais guardar só para ela o que ela pensava sobre o assunto e resolveu lançá-lo entre ambos.

"William…"

Ele levantou os olhos do documento que tinha nas mãos e olhou para ela que se encontrava sentada do outro lado da mesa.

Pela expressão hesitante dela, ele soube sobre o que ela iria falar a seguir.

"Se algo mais grave acontecer com Albert… Nós teremos uma oportunidade." Ela concretizou.

Ela precisava de saber o que ele tinha a dizer sobre essa possibilidade.

Ele fechou os olhos por um breve instante.

Ela continuou:

"Eu disse antes para você que eu não desejo que ele morra e é verdade. Eu não desejo isso a outro ser humano, e ele é meu primo, e ele não tem culpa da situação em que estamos, mas… Eu não consigo deixar de pensar que se isso acontecer eu serei uma mulher viúva. Eu serei livre para você."

"Não…" Ele disse como um lamento.

"Não?" Ela perguntou surpreendida.

"Se você ficar viúva você terá de voltar a casar com outro homem adequado." Disse ele e levantou-se da cadeira dando alguns passos na sala, de costas para ela.

Victoria levantou-se de imediato, com os olhos presos nas costas dele.

"Eu não quero nenhum outro homem, além de você!" Ela exclamou esperando que ele se virasse para ela.

Ele ficou lá parado, sem se virar para ela.

Victoria continuou:

"Eu nunca devia ter-me casado com Albert! Depois disso eu senti-me uma prisioneira, eu senti-me completamente enredada numa situação da qual eu queria muito sair, mas eu não conseguia, sob nenhum meio. Eu desejei tanto que eu nunca tivesse casado com Albert! Se, por acaso, ele morrer isso será a minha libertação e eu não voltarei a cometer o mesmo erro. Eu jamais voltarei a casar com qualquer outro homem."

Um segundo de silêncio e ela disse:"

"Exceto com você…"

Ele virou-se para ela.

"Nunca! Sobretudo, depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós." Ela adicionou, esperando que a resistência dele amolecesse.

Mas ao invés disso, ele disse:

"Você não é uma mulher comum. Você é a Rainha. E como tal você deve gerar um herdeiro. Você não pode permanecer eternamente viúva e amante do vosso Primeiro Ministro. Que, aliás, também poderá deixar de ocupar o cargo a qualquer momento. Um herdeiro deve nascer e, até onde eu sei, você ainda não fez um sucessor com o Príncipe."

William referiu apenas uma circunstância, mas o estômago de Victoria sofreu um aperto violento.

Ela ficou a olhar para ele com o choque expresso no rosto.

Ele falava sobre fazer um herdeiro com o Príncipe como se isso fosse uma ida à ópera com Albert ou um passeio no parque. Além disso, parecia haver uma suspeição de que ela já pudesse ter feito isso e que não lhe tivesse contado. Como se ela pudesse ocultar-lhe tal coisa! Claro que ela não ocultaria dele uma coisa dessas! Se isso já tivesse acontecido ela teria dito. Ela não saberia como, mas ela teria de dizer. Ela só estava a ocultar que planeava entregar-se a Albert. E ele não imaginava como ela já tinha decidido fazer isso, e como isso significava um sacrifício. E agora, com a doença de Albert e a consumação adiada, mais uma vez, ela estava a perder a coragem.

"Claro que eu não fiz um herdeiro com o Príncipe!" Ela exclamou indignada. "Você acha que isso é fácil para mim? E você acha que eu poderia ocultar-vos tal coisa?"

Ele abriu os braços ligeiramente, virou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo e disse:

"Eu não disse isso…"

"Mas parece que você pensa isso."

Ele suspirou e deu dois passos na direção dela.

"Victoria, eu…Você sabe o que é que eu acho sobre esse assunto…"

"Eu sei. E eu garanto que eu tenho-me esforçado bastante para me convencer a mim própria que isso deve acontecer. Mas, de facto, eu não quero fazer isso!"

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"Mas se Albert morrer o que o reino espera que você faça é que você se case com outro Príncipe de sangue real que possa assegurar a sucessão do trono. O desaparecimento dele não simplifica a nossa vida da forma que você está a pensar." Ele explicou.

Victoria tinha uma ideia, mas ela não foi capaz de verbalizá-la de imediato.

"Mesmo que Albert morra você ainda não tem um herdeiro e você precisará de providenciar um." William insistiu.

"Faça-me um bebé!" Ela disparou.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou surpreendido e um pouco chocado.

Ela não sabia o impacto que este pedido tinha sobre ele. Oh, isso era o que ele mais desejava! E isso era o que ele não deveria fazer.

"Não importa quem é o verdadeiro pai dessa criança desde que eu esteja grávida e um bebé nasça."

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e disse:

"Eu não posso fazer isso… Dessa forma, deliberadamente…"

"Eu preciso de ficar grávida antes que Albert morra. Dessa forma eu poderei convencer as pessoas de que essa criança é dele."

"E se você ficar grávida e Albert não morrer?" Ele perguntou confuso.

Ela esperou um pouco antes de responder e depois disse:

"Nesse caso eu terei de me entregar a ele, para fazer crer que o filho, é dele, mas nós saberemos que é nosso."

O coração de William caiu quando ela disse: "mas nós saberemos que é nosso."

"Victoria…" Ele suspirou como quem pede: "não me peça isto."

Ela aproximou-se muito dele, colocou a mão direita carinhosamente no rosto dele e disse calmamente:

"Eu sei que você quer muito ter um filho. Comigo…"

Ele sorriu ligeiramente, mas a emoção tomou conta dele e ele afastou-se dela, andando em frente e passando a mão direita pelo cabelo.

Victoria virou-se para trás, para poder segui-lo com os olhos.

Ele virou-se novamente para ela e disse:

"O que você me pede é ilícito. Nós não podemos fazer isso."

"E como devemos chamar àquilo que nós temos feito até agora? E se eu já estiver grávida?" Ela perguntou.

Ele teve um baque no peito e caminhou até ela.

Houve uma expressão de dúvida e ele perguntou ansioso:

"Você está?"

"Não…Quer dizer, eu acho que não…Eu não sei como é…Eu poderei estar?"

"Eu tentei evitar isso..."

"William!" Ela pronunciou o nome dele como uma chamada de atenção para algo edificante.

"Imagine um filho vosso no trono!" Ela exclamou com imensa satisfação na voz.

Ele respirou fundo perante esta proposta. O peito subiu e desceu.

Ela pensou que ele era tão bonito!

"Você está louca?" Ele perguntou com uma aparência chocada.

"Imagine que além de um Primeiro-Ministro digno você ainda deixaria a sua semente no trono de Inglaterra. Além do Parlamento você teria a Coroa, o seu sangue correndo nas veias de um novo rei."

"Victoria… Eu nunca quis ser Primeiro-Ministro, você acha que eu poderia desejar em algum momento ser rei? Ou pai de um rei…" Ele disse descrente, num tom que mostrava que ele achava isso absurdo.

Ela continuou insistindo:

"Os vossos ideais, a vossa forma de ver o mundo, a vossa forma diplomática de gerir os assuntos na educação dessa criança. Você consegue imaginar em que rei ele se tornaria?"

Ele não conseguia ordenar as ideias. Era tudo novo e complexo, havia muitos prós e muitos contras.

"O que você propõe é altamente reprovável." Ele disse.

"E você nunca fez nada reprovável?"

"Eu fiz. Muitas coisas. Mas eu não queria fazer mais, e eu ainda desejo menos envolver você em planos condenáveis."

"Não é você que me envolve nisso. Sou eu que envolvo você. Eu é que sou a Rainha, eu preciso de ter um herdeiro e eu quero que esse filho seja vosso."

William suspirou.

Ele aproximou-se de Victoria, envolveu as costas dela com os braços e puxou-a contra ele.

Depois ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e disse:

"Você é tão sonhadora, meu amor. E eu amo isso! Mas o que você propõe é demasiado rebuscado para a minha forma de fazer as coisas. Isso implica sustentar demasiadas mentiras."

"Mas nós já estamos a viver numa mentira…"

"Mas uma mentira é mais fácil de controlar do que várias."

Houve um momento de silêncio. Depois ele disse:

"O trono seria herdado por um bastardo, filho de outro bastardo…"

"Quem saberia disso? Apenas nós dois."

"A descendência da coroa inglesa tornar-se-ia uma mentira." Ele quase riu quando disse isto. Isto era tão caricato.

"E você tem a certeza de que isso não é uma mentira há muito tempo?" Victoria perguntou, levantado a cabeça para olhar para ele.

Ele afastou-a um pouco, agarrou nos ombros dela, como quem queria que ela tomasse muita atenção ao que ele iria dizer a seguir e disse:

"Eu não poderia criar esse filho como meu. Eu gostaria tanto de ter um filho…" Ele parou emocionado, mas depois ele retomou, com profundidade na voz: "Com você, Victoria! Mas eu gostaria de poder ser reconhecido como o pai dessa criança."

"Então deixe-me pedir a anulação do casamento. Para eu poder casar com você."

Ele largou os ombros dela.

Eles ficaram frente a frente a alguns centímetros de distância.

"Voltamos ao mesmo, Victoria. Se você fizer isso eles irão tirar-vos o trono."

"Eu não preciso de um trono, nem de uma coroa, quando eu tenho você."

"Victoria, por favor. Não insista."

"William…" Ela disse com um semblante frustrado.

Ele entrou na parte difícil:

"Você tem-me agora, é verdade. Eu faço tudo por você. Eu sempre farei. Mas daqui a alguns anos o que é que você terá? Onde é que eu estarei? Se você for afastada do trono será uma perda demasiado grande para você. E também para a Inglaterra. E eu não devo ser o culpado por isso."

Ele era tão estúpido! William condenou-se a ele mesmo. Esta mulher, de pouco mais 21 anos, a Rainha de Inglaterra, a mulher mais poderosa do mundo, a mulher que ele mais amava e por quem ele daria a vida dele, estava aqui, desejando casar com ele, e disposta a abdicar do trono por causa dele; e ele negava isso! A ambos!

Ele continuou:

"Eu sou finito, Victoria. O tempo de vida que me resta tem uma diferença hipotética de décadas em relação aos anos que restam para você. Eu não posso exigir a vossa juventude como minha esposa e eu não devo entregar-vos o fardo da doença…"

"Você não está a exigir nada, eu estou a oferecer-me."

"Eu não poderei dar-vos uma vida familiar estável. Nós iríamos começar uma vida de casados que terminaria em poucos anos."

"Não diga isso!" Ela pediu, franzindo a testa, mostrando-se visivelmente desconfortável pelas palavras dele.

"Mas é preciso que eu diga isto, minha querida, é a verdade."

"Então eu quero usufruir de todo o tempo que você puder me dar."

"Você já está a usufruir disso. E ao mesmo tempo você mantém a Coroa e a vossa reputação. Imagine o escândalo que seria se nós assumíssemos o que existe ente nós. Os jornais já criam histórias mirabolantes baseados em hipóteses, imagine o conteúdo sólido que nós estaríamos a fornecer para que eles escrevessem as mais vis mentiras sobre nós."

"Então você prefere que mantenhamos tudo como está. Independentemente de Albert morrer ou não." Ela concluiu.

"Você acha eu queria que a nossa situação fosse esta? De amantes? Você acha que eu quero que, de facto, você se entregue a Albert ou a qualquer outro Príncipe?" Ele perguntou e depois deu a resposta: "Claro que não! Mas eu quero proteger você. Eu não quero que você seja envolvida em mentiras e em escândalos. Além da mentira que nós dois já produzimos… E…você sabe, quem comanda os destinos de um povo tem de se sujeitar a circunstâncias especiais. O sacrifício é inerente à vossa condição de rainha. Você nasceu para ser rainha. É esse o seu destino."

"Mas se Albert morrer, eu não consigo conceber a hipótese de fazer outro casamento, com qualquer outro homem."

"Não se preocupe com isso agora. Nós não sabemos o que irá acontecer."

Naquela tarde Emma encontrou William sozinho num banco do jardim.

De facto, ela não o encontrou, ela procurou-o e descobriu-o.

"O que é que o homem mais poderoso e da Grã-Bretanha faz sozinho num banco de jardim a esta hora quando deveria estar ocupado com os destinos do império?" Ela perguntou provocativamente.

Ele levantou os olhos para cima, para poder olhar para ela, e disse com desalento:

"Eu não sou o homem mais poderoso do império. Esse homem é quem ocupa a condição de marido da Rainha."

"Eu acho que você está a analisar as circunstâncias pela perspetiva errada." Disse ela, enquanto se sentava ao lado dele. "Além do marido da rainha não ter qualquer papel político, ninguém tem mais proximidade com ela do que você. Nem o marido dela já pôde fazer com ela o que você faz…"

Ele sorriu de forma irónica e disse:

"Eu não estou a pensar em termos políticos…E mesmo o que eu posso fazer com ela…Bem, o Príncipe tem algo que eu não tenho e que eu desejo."

"Tendo em conta que você pode fazer com ela o que você quiser, o que é que Albert tem que você possa desejar?" Emma perguntou sem entender.

"Ele é formalmente casado com ela. Ele pode constituir uma família com ela…"

"Mas neste momento ele não está em condições de fazer muita coisa…E quem sabe o que poderá acontecer com ele?" Emma perguntou, colocando uma expressão no rosto que mostrava que ela insinuava que Albert poderia morrer e que William teria a oportunidade dele.

Houve uns segundos de silêncio.

"Eu estou aqui porque eu precisava de pensar…" Ele disse.

"E no que é que você está a pensar? Eu posso saber?"

"Victoria quer que eu lhe faça um filho antes que Albert possa morrer."

Emma sorriu e disse:

"Oh, mas isso seria maravilhoso! Nós teríamos um bebé William, com os vossos olhos!"

"Por favor, Emma… Isto é muito difícil para mim."

"Com certeza fazer um filho na rainha não é difícil para você…"

Ele riu.

"Gosto de ver você a rir. Acho que você já está com um melhor ânimo do que quando eu cheguei aqui." Ela declarou vitoriosa.

"Emma, você compreende. Eu não posso fazer isso propositadamente. Eu não posso construir essa mentira, em que Victoria teria um herdeiro que não seria filho do Príncipe, mas que seria meu filho."

"Faça o que a Rainha quer e que você também deseja." Ela incentivou.

"Você quer que eu renegue tudo aquilo em que eu acreditei a minha vida toda? A fidelidade à coroa, a…"

"Não. Eu quero que você preste mais um serviço à nação. A Inglaterra precisa de você para ter um futuro rei digno. Um filho desse homem será um pateta. Você é tão melhor do que ele, William!"

Ele suspirou e depois disse:

"E iria doer que eu não pudesse assumir publicamente essa criança como minha."

"Então, em alternativa, se você não quer mentiras e se você quer poder assumir a paternidade dessa criança, mande tudo para o inferno, peçam a anulação do casamento da Rainha com o Príncipe e case-se com ela."

"Emma, isso seria um escândalo. E Cumberland reclamaria o trono."

"Oh, William!" Ela exclamou como uma reclamação. "Você ainda não percebeu que você não pode ter tudo? Qualquer que seja a escolha que você faça sempre existirão consequências negativas. Se você quiser que a rainha mantenha o trono você terá de permanecer apenas como amante e nunca poderá constituir uma família com ela. Se você quiser ter essa mulher só para você e ter filhos legítimos com ela, então você terá de assumir essa vontade publicamente e isso poderá custar o trono dela."

Repentinamente, ele colocou-se de pé e disse:

"Obrigado, Emma. Eu prometo que eu vou pensar nas vossas palavras."

Depois William foi embora, deixando Emma sozinha.

"William!"

"O que é que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou quando viu Emma entrar apressada no escritório dele.

"A rainha. Ela está doente."

"Como assim?" Ele perguntou enquanto se levantava da cadeira. "Ainda há poucas horas ela estava bem."

"Ela está a vomitar."

"Eu não posso ir lá?"

"Eu acho que é melhor não. Se o Primeiro Ministro correr para o quarto da Rainha porque ela está doente isso dará azo a mexericos."

"O que é que ela tem?"

"Eu não sei. O Dr. Clark foi para lá agora."

Ele colocou uma expressão assustada no rosto e perguntou:

"E se ela foi contagiada com a mesma doença do Príncipe?"

"Oh, não! Esperemos que não." Emma tentou tranquilizá-lo.

"Por favor, Emma, fique lá com ela e avise-me de qualquer desenvolvimento." Ele pediu.

"Com certeza. Eu vou agora para o quarto da rainha."

Emma saiu.

William dirigiu-se para a janela e olhou lá para fora.

Ele estava preocupado. Ele queria ir lá agora. Mas ele tinha se se acalmar. Ela ficaria bem, ela ficaria bem…

Uma ideia surgiu no cérebro dele.

E se Victoria estivesse grávida?

Ele tinha visto Caroline a vomitar quando ela estava grávida de Augustus e também depois, quando ela ficou grávida da menina que tinha falecido…

O coração dele caiu.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Os jornais dos últimos dias estavam cheios de notícias sobre o estado de saúde do Príncipe. Havia muita preocupação sobre a hipótese de que a rainha pudesse ficar viúva e sobre a inexistência de um herdeiro, nem já nascido, nem ainda a caminho. Pelo menos isso ainda não fora anunciado pela Casa Real.

Melbourne pousou em cima da secretária o último jornal que acabava de ler.

Com o cotovelo direito apoiado sobre o tampo de madeira, ele passou os dedos sobre os lábios enquanto refletia.

Qualquer outro homem acharia que estava numa ótima situação. Ele era amante da Rainha e o consorte real estava à beira da morte. Se Victoria já estivesse grávida e Albert morresse poderia ser tornado público que o filho era do Príncipe. Mesmo que ela não estivesse grávida, ele poderia providenciar isso depois da morte daquele alemão descorado. Muito mais do que a rainha, ela era a mulher que ele amava. Se um bebé fosse providenciado ela não seria obrigada a voltar a casar, embora fosse desejável que ela tivesse mais filhos. Um único herdeiro não era garantia de nada. Os bebés morrem, as crianças morrem, mesmo os jovens herdeiros morrem. A situação da Coroa inglesa, mesmo com um herdeiro, continuaria a ser frágil. Mas vamos supor que um herdeiro já iria calar as vozes de muitos. Nessa situação eles poderiam viver juntos no palácio com essa criança por perto. Bem, em algum momento ele teria de voltar para a casa dele, quando as obras estivessem concluídas. Qual seria a justificação para continuar a viver no palácio? E mesmo de depois disso, em algum momento ele deixaria de ser o Primeiro-Ministro. Ora, um ex-primeiro ministro não continuaria a viver no palácio real, numa intimidade doméstica com a rainha que seria muito mais questionável. Além disso, ela poderia voltar a ficar grávida dele em qualquer momento. Como é que eles justificariam que uma rainha viúva estava grávida? Para eles poderem ficar juntos e não terem de esconder segredos, a solução passava por admitir o desejo de casarem um com o outro. Mas assumir tal coisa, não havendo ainda um herdeiro, iria determinar a abdicação forçada, e ele não queria que isso acontecesse. Ninguém iria aceitar que o herdeiro da Coroa pudesse ser filho de um Visconde de nobreza duvidosa. E no caso de já existir um herdeiro, supostamente com o pai adequado falecido, William Lamb – um homem muito mais velho do que a rainha, com um passado envolto em escândalos e um ex-primeiro ministro – poderia ser autorizado a casar com ela?

Alguém bateu à porta.

"Sim!" Ele autorizou.

Emma entrou.

Ele levantou-se de imediato da cadeira e caminhou na direção dela, ansioso por notícias.

"O Dr. Clark acha que a rainha irá ficar bem." Emma informou.

William suspirou aliviado.

"Segundo o médico, a Rainha não tem a mesma doença do Príncipe." Ela acrescentou.

Nesse exato momento Melbourne pensou que nesse caso Victoria só poderia estar grávida! Essa era a doença dela.

"O que é que ela tem?" Ele perguntou, preparando-se para suportar o próprio peso sobre as pernas quando Emma dissesse que Victoria esperava um filho dele.

Compreendendo o alcance da dúvida dele, ela respondeu:

"O jantar de ontem à noite deve ter assentado mal no estômago de Her Majesty!"

Mesmo perante esta reposta, ele sentiu que a força nas pernas diminuiu. Toda a tensão acumulada nas últimas horas parecia descer por ele de uma só vez. William caminhou de novo até à secretária e voltou a sentar-se, descarregando bruscamente o peso do corpo sobre o assento.

Emma olhou enternecida para ele e disse:

"Não, William, ela não está grávida. Por enquanto…"

Ele olhou para ela e disse com sinceridade:

"Obrigado, Emma! Por tudo!"

Mas depois ele pediu:

"Agora eu gostaria de ficar sozinho. Você se importa?"

"Claro que não, William. Você tem o destino do trono de Inglaterra nas vossas mãos para decidir." Ela respondeu e saiu.

Ele tinha isso nas mãos, ele tinha, mas ele não conseguia tomar uma decisão. Ele concluiu que ele iria adiar isso. Ele iria esperar para ver se Albert morreria ou não. Se o Príncipe não morresse tudo ficaria como estava até agora. Infelizmente, com a permanente obrigação de Victoria de se deitar com o marido. Se o Príncipe morresse…Bem, se Albert morresse, depois disso ele decidiria o que fazer.

William não pôde ver Victoria hoje. A rainha estava em recuperação e o Primeiro-Ministro não poderia incomodar Her Majesty.

No dia seguinte, ele estava ansioso para vê-la.

Ela ainda não tomou o pequeno-almoço fora do quarto, mas a meio da manhã Victoria decidiu vestir-se e pediu para receber o Primeiro Ministro, como se houvesse um motivo político para esse encontro.

"Minha querida, você já está bem?" Ele perguntou enquanto caminhava para ela e a abraçava, aconchegando-a no peito dele e beijando o cabelo dela.

"Agora eu já estou melhor…Ainda não totalmente recuperada, mas eu estou melhor…"

"Eu fiquei preocupado com você." Ele disse olhando agora para o rosto pálido e cansado que ela apresentava.

"Foi só uma indisposição. Eu comi alguma coisa que não caiu bem no meu estômago…"

"Eu sei. Mas antes disso eu temi que você pudesse ter sido contagiada com a doença do Príncipe."

"Não, felizmente não…"

Ele não disse que ele também tinha temido que ela estivesse grávida. Isso não era uma coisa animadora para se dizer à mulher que ele amava e de quem ele gostaria de ter um filho. Que ele sentia a possível gravidez dela como um problema e uma preocupação. De facto, ela sabia disso, mas era melhor ele não falar disso agora.

Ela afastou-se dele e disse como um lamento:

"Agora eu só posso comer caldos de galinha e beber chá."

"Bem, pelo menos você não precisou de suportar as sanguessugas…" Disse ele, sorrindo para ela.

"Oh, não! Esses bichos nojentos." Disse Victoria com um rosto de horror, que no fim se transformou num sorriso.

"Albert teve pior sorte…" William notou.

"O Dr. Clark disse-me que ele está igual. Não há evolução." Ela informou.

Ele percebeu o alcance do que ela dizia. Mais do que uma preocupação pela progressão do estado de saúde do Príncipe, onde não havia avanço era na vida deles.

"Nós teremos de aguardar." Ele concluiu.

Hoje o Dr. Clark trouxe para a Rainha novas notícias sobre o estado de saúde de Albert.

O Príncipe parecia estar a recuperar. As manchas diminuíram, a febre desceu e ele passava mais tempo acordado. Se não houvesse uma recaída, provavelmente, ele iria salvar-se.

Victoria agradeceu a informação, mas o interior dela não podia deixar de lamentar que as coisas estivessem a caminhar para ficarem exatamente como estavam antes de Albert adoecer. Se ele ficasse bem, ela teria de cumprir o dever fundamental. Bem, se ele morresse parece que ela também teria de cumprir o dever fundamental com outro Príncipe estrangeiro. Pretendentes não faltariam. Para fazer aquilo com um desconhecido, era preferível ser com este homem que ela já conhecia…E ele tinha prometido ser gentil.

Ela escreveu para o tio Leopold de novo, para informar sobre o restabelecimento da saúde do príncipe e evitar que ele se deslocasse a Inglaterra.

E ela informou William sobre a melhoria verificada na condição de saúde de Albert.

De facto, isso não o surpreendeu. Ele sempre pressentira que o Príncipe se salvaria. Mas, no fundo, isso não era nada animador. Havia sempre aquela ameaça de ele ter de suportar emocionalmente o que deveria ser feito fisicamente entre Victoria e aquele palerma. Todavia, este ainda seria o menor dos males. Ele ainda preferia que ela fizesse aquilo com Albert do que ter de passar por tudo de novo. Pretendentes a esvoaçar como abutres à volta de uma Victoria viúva, novo noivado, casamento, noite de núpcias…

Nenhum dos dois teve coragem para falar sobre a perspetiva de futuro que se confirmava com esta recuperação do Príncipe. Ambos sabiam o que deveria ser feito.

Mais alguns dias decorreram e Albert já passava várias horas acordado.

Agora ele já se levantava da cama e permanecia em convalescença no quarto. Por vezes, ele lia durante algum tempo e quando ficava mais cansado ele dormia.

Victoria teria de fazer uma visita a Albert. Agora já não havia perigo de contágio e ela também já estava completamente restabelecida da sua própria doença.

"Albert…" Ela pronunciou receosa quando entrou no quarto e viu que ele estava sentado numa cadeira a ler um livro. Vestido com a camisa de dormir e com uma manta a cobrir as pernas.

"Victoria…Você veio ver-me." Ele manifestou-se surpreso.

"Desculpe, eu não pude vir antes porque o Dr. Clark desaconselhou…você sabe. E eu também estive indisposta, mas agora eu já estou bem."

Ela não fora vê-lo porque era muito difícil encará-lo, mas a desculpa do perigo de contágio e da indisposição eram excelentes justificações.

"Sente-se." Ele pediu.

Ela sentou-se na frente dele.

"Eu gosto de ver você. Eu sinto que vossa presença me ilumina." Ele notou.

Agora Albert tinha decidido ser romântico! Onde é que ele teria lido tal coisa? Aquilo até era simpático, mas Victoria achou inapropriado. Bem, ele era o marido dela…Ele podia dizer aquelas coisas. Mas ele não era o homem que ela amava!

"Obrigada, Albert." Ela agradeceu, enquanto olhava para a janela, porque não havia mais nada para dizer.

De facto, era desejável que eles passassem por alguma convivência cordial para que aquilo que teria de ser feito, fosse feito de forma menos árida. Talvez assim fosse mais fácil. Ela pensou.

"Eu fico feliz que você esteja recuperado." Disse ela.

Não era totalmente verdade, mas ela tinha de dizer alguma coisa.

"Eu devo isso ao vosso médico. Obrigado por tê-lo disponibilizado." Ele agradeceu.

"Ele não é apenas o meu médico. Ele é o médico da família real e você é um membro desta família." Ela corrigiu.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"Se eu tivesse morrido o que é que você teria feito?" Albert perguntou.

Ela não esperava esta pergunta, mas a resposta que se formou dentro da cabeça dela foi: eu teria tentado convencer Lord M a casar comigo, mesmo que para isso eu tivesse de perder a coroa.

Ela mentiu:

"Eu não sei…Eu não pensei sobre isso."

"Você deveria voltar a casar…" Ele avançou. "Você precisa de um herdeiro."

Neste momento Victoria sentiu a necessidade de um herdeiro na vida dela como um pesadelo asfixiante. Este assunto tinha-se tornado nauseante. Todos falavam do herdeiro como se disso dependesse a salvação da vida de alguém. Na verdade, isso era mais uma sentença de morte para ela. Fazer isso significava morrer um bocadinho. Mas, de facto, disso dependia a sobrevivência da monarquia britânica. E isso era algo que estava apenas nas mãos dela.

"Sim, é verdade…eu teria de encontrar um novo marido…" Victoria concordou.

Ela só conseguia pensar em William neste momento. Todas as imagens que passavam pela cabeça dela tinham William Lamb no centro.

"Victoria, eu sei que isto é difícil para você, mas não será possível esperar mais."

"Eu sei…" Ela respondeu baixinho.

"Eu li os jornais. Todo o império aguarda ansioso por um herdeiro." Ele concretizou.

"É verdade. Eu também li."

"Eu sei que existiram outros casos de outras mulheres que se recusaram a consumar os casamentos por medo…E outros até em que os matrimónios não foram consumados porque os homens não conseguiram…Mas, se você confiar em mim, nós seremos capazes de fazer isso. Pela Inglaterra."

"Claro…" Ela disse rapidamente. Ela só queria que aquele assunto terminasse.

"Daqui a alguns dias…" Ele sugeriu.

Ela não conseguia responder.

Victoria levantou-se da cadeira e disse:

"Desculpe, mas eu tenho que ir. Assuntos importantes aguardam para ser despachados na minha secretária."

Albert esticou o braço direito e agarrou a mão direita dela no exato momento em que ela se preparava para partir.

Victoria olhou incomodada para a mão.

"Você fará isso?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Ela respondeu e rapidamente, largou a mão dele e saiu dali.

Ela precisava de respirar.

Albert pensou que ele tinha de vencer a resistência dela, e os seus maiores aliados eram o tempo e a pressão. Quanto mais tempo passava e mais pressão fosse exercida sobre ela, mais ela se sentiria compelida a cumprir o dever. Agora, mais uma vez, ele imaginava todas as delícias que estavam por baixo daquele vestido.

Poucos dias depois Albert quis ir para Windsor. Ele adorava estar lá. As árvores e as florestas eram um atrativo para ele, e o médico achou que uma mudança de ares até contribuiria para um restabelecimento completo.

Victoria, como esposa, deveria acompanhá-lo. Mas se ela ia, então Lord M deveria ir também. Era usual que ele a acompanhasse e ela não iria passar sem a presença dele. Era fácil usar como desculpa a necessidade de tratar de assuntos políticos com o Primeiro-Ministro.

William tinha compromissos importantes em Londres e não poderia acompanhá-la de imediato. Mas ele prometeu que ele se juntaria a ela daqui a dois dias.

Victoria teve de ir para Windsor apenas com Albert e com mais alguns membros da Corte.

Passar dois dias em Windsor sem Lord M e suportando a companhia de Albert só podia ser desesperante!

Ela já não suportava a presença ameaçadora de Albert e ela desejava que William chegasse depressa. Parecia que Albert estava sempre rondando e sempre à espera que ela atuasse no sentido que ele mais esperava. Ele não falava sobre o assunto porque isso era desagradável, mas ela percebia bem como ele ansiava para que aquilo acontecesse. A presença asfixiante dele era uma lembrança constante do dever que ela tinha para com ele e para com a Inglaterra.

Finalmente, William chegou!

Na presença de outras pessoas, eles cumprimentaram-se de forma respeitosa e adequada para uma Rainha e um Primeiro-Ministro, mas Victoria não podia ansiar mais pela hora em que eles pudessem ficar sozinhos. Logo à noite…

Ele seguiu para os aposentos dele para se colocar mais confortável depois desta viagem e para tratar de alguns documentos que tinham vindo de Londres com trabalho pendente.

Embora contrariada, Victoria sabia que devia deixá-lo sozinho e a trabalhar um pouco.

"William!"

Ela entrou disparada no escritório dele como se eles fossem um casal a viver juntos e ela não precisasse de disfarçar o que se passava entre eles.

Ele notou que ela vinha com pressa e ofegante.

"Eu preciso de você!" Ela exclamou, colocando as duas mãos com firmeza sobre a secretária, bem na frente dele, que se encontrava sentado atrás do móvel.

Se quando ela entrou ele ainda pensou que ela pudesse precisar de ajuda para alguma situação desagradável, pelo tom com que ela disse "eu preciso de você" ele percebeu imediatamente o que é que ela precisava.

Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça para a esquerda e disse:

"Victoria…"

Ela percebeu pelo tom da voz que ele a alertava para os perigos.

"Eu preciso de você." Ela insistiu, agora mais baixo e de forma mais lânguida. "Eu já não aguentava mais a presença de Albert, eu estava desesperada para que você chegasse."

Ele levantou-se da cadeira e contornou a secretária na direção dela.

Ela virou-se para ele.

"Eu também desejei que o tempo passasse para poder vir para Windsor." Disse ele.

Eles abraçaram-se e beijaram-se com ferocidade.

"Nós não podemos… fazer isto aqui…agora…" Ele alertou ofegante.

"Há muitos dias que nós não estamos juntos. Eu sinto a vossa falta!" Ela insistiu.

Eles beijaram-se de novo.

"Agora Albert já está recuperado…" Disse ela.

Ele entendeu. Se Albert já estava bem, agora o acordo não verbalizado deles já poderia ser quebrado.

"Vamos montar a cavalo!" Ela pediu. "Eu quero estar com você! Longe daqui."

Ela só queria poder correr a cavalo pelo meio do campo e imaginar que era livre. Ela sentia-se tão aprisionada e tão obrigada a fazer o que se aproximava que ela só precisava de se evadir da realidade.

"Nós não podemos ir sozinhos. A vossa guarda pessoal…" Ele avisou.

"Nós não pediremos a guarda pessoal, nós vamos sem avisar ninguém. Você pode pedir dois cavalos, você não tem de explicar para quem são…"

"Isto é uma loucura! Nós seremos apanhados!"

"Não importa. Vá agora pedir que selem os cavalos." Ela disse com urgência.

Ele deveria impedir isto, mas ele não tinha força para resistir a ela…

William movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Victoria informou que ela iria vestir o traje de montar, e delineou o sítio onde eles se encontrariam.

Depois ela saiu.

Ele já estava no local combinado com dois cavalos seguros pelas rédeas.

Ela tinha informado Skerrett e Lehzen de que ela iria montar a cavalo. Ela não podia sair com um traje de montar vestido sem que ninguém percebesse que ela iria montar a cavalo. Mas ela não disse que iria fazer isso na companhia de Lord M e que não levaria escolta. E se uma escolta não tinha sido pedida a guarda não imaginava que a Rainha iria sair a cavalo naquele momento.

Inteligentemente, ele não pedira o cavalo em que ela montava a maioria das vezes, mas um outro.

E Victoria usava um traje de montar que não era habitual vestir e o véu do chapéu colocado sobre o rosto.

Ela chegou junto dele apressada e a olhar em volta.

"Vamos!" Disse ela.

Para a ajudar a subir para cima do cavalo, ele baixou-se, colocou o joelho esquerdo no chão e fletiu o joelho direito. Depois juntou as mãos e encaixou os dedos uns nos outros com as palmas viradas para cima.

Victoria colocou o pé esquerdo sobre as mãos dele e foi elevada do chão para cima do cavalo.

Depois de garantir que ela estava segura e comodamente sentada sobre a sela lateral, William montou o cavalo que estava destinado para ele.

Antes que ele pudesse incitar o cavalo a andar, Victoria esporou o cavalo dela e partiu acelerada.

Ele seguiu-a.

Ela adorava isto! Sentir-se livre e poder fazer estas coisas proibidas! Não ter ninguém a vigiar o que ela fazia. Era ótimo sentir o vento que lhe batia no rosto, a adrenalina da corrida desenfreada, e a presença de William no encalço dela.

Victoria dirigiu-se para uma zona de floresta mais densa.

Agora ela estava a moderar a velocidade. Primeiro a trote e depois a passo. Ela não podia correr entre as árvores. Isso seria perigoso.

William alcançou-a e alternou entre colocar-se ao lado dela, ou atrás dela, conforme as disponibilidades de espaço entre as árvores permitiam.

Victoria manteve-se em silêncio. Ela estava apenas a apreciar a presença dele ao lado dela, ali longe de tudo, os dois sozinhos. Apenas se ouviam os passos dos cavalos.

"Obrigada." Disse ela. "Por colaborar na minha loucura."

Ele sorriu.

Depois ele disse:

"A única coisa que eu sempre quero é proteger-vos, mas por vezes eu tenho de permitir que você faça algumas loucuras. Eu seria um tolo se esperasse que uma mulher como você, e com a vossa idade, agisse sempre de forma comedida, e dentro da norma."

"Você é um homem inteligente e adorável!" Ela exclamou sorrindo e virando o rosto para olhar para ele.

"Além disso, eu sei que você precisa de um escape… De outro modo você explodiria. Então, para vos manter segura, é melhor eu acompanhar-vos, do que deixar-vos cometer loucuras sozinha." Ele adicionou, olhando para ela, deliciado com o sorriso dela.

Ela parou o cavalo.

Ele parou ao lado dela.

Victoria disse:

"E você também gosta das minhas loucuras…"

Ele olhou para ela fixamente com ar sedutor. Depois ele desceu do cavalo. E de seguida, ele foi ajudá-la a descer.

William colocou as mãos na cintura de Victoria e desceu-a até a chão.

Ela lançou o corpo dela contra o dele, desejosa de lhe tocar e de usufruir dele.

Ele agarrou-a e respondeu com profundidade na voz:

"Eu amo as vossas loucuras."

Eles beijaram-se.

O chapéu dela caiu para o chão.

Os cavalos afastaram-se.

William lembrou-se que não havia prendido os animais ao ramo de uma árvore. Mas ele acreditava que eles iriam manter-se por ali.

Ele tirou o chapéu e encaminhou Victoria na direção do tronco de uma árvore.

Com ela firme, enquanto se beijavam, ele levantou a saia dela para cima.

Havia as malditas calças que ela vestia por baixo da saia para poder montar a cavalo.

As mãos dele procuraram a abertura das calças dela e ele desabotoou-as. Não foi fácil porque ele tinha luvas, mas ele não queria tirá-las ainda.

William puxou as calças dela um pouco para baixo, até meio das ancas de Victoria.

Para gáudio dele, ela tinha tido a esperteza de não trazer cuecas por baixo das calças. Só havia pele por baixo do tecido das calças dela. Quanto mais ele descesse as calças dela, mais pele se mostrava.

Enquanto ela segurava a saia à altura das ancas, as mãos dele desceram as calças até aos tornozelos dela.

Ela sentiu o contacto do ar com a pele nua, e isso era estimulante.

Ele não podia despir as calças dela completamente por causa das botas dela, e descalçar as botas de Victoria demoraria tempo, bem como calçar as botas mais tarde.

As mãos dele voltaram a subir, agora acariciando as pernas dela desde os tornozelos até às ancas.

Ela nunca antes tinha sentido as mãos dele com luvas de couro a acariciar a pele dela. A sensação era nova e excitante.

Victoria respirava de forma ofegante.

As mãos dele rodearam prazerosamente as nádegas dela. Ele apertou e voltou a apertar.

Como agora os braços dele estava a suster a saia dela, ela largou a peça, fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça ao ombro direito dele.

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço do lado direito.

As mãos dele continuavam lá, acariciando as nádegas dela, agora suavemente e de modo circular. Tudo aquilo era muito excitante. A hora do dia, o local exposto, o homem proibido, o ar que entrava por baixo da saia em contacto com a pele dela e as luvas de couro que lhe acariciam o corpo.

Sentindo-se agradavelmente molhada, ela desejou que as mãos dele lhe tocassem entre as pernas, mas ele não fez isso.

Victoria acariciou o pescoço dele com as duas mãos e beijou-o do lado direito. A textura da pele dele debaixo dos lábios dela era deliciosamente espessa, madura e estimulante.

Ele largou-a e ela observou como, então, ele tirou as luvas de forma elegante e determinada. Nunca retirando os olhos dela. Ele puxou cada dedo, e depois a totalidade da luva. Primeiro a da mão esquerda e depois a da mão direita. As luvas foram depois atiradas para o chão.

William desabotoou o casaco de Victoria e ela despiu o casaco e atirou-o para junto das luvas dele.

Então ele desabotoou a camisa dela rapidamente. Ele precisava da suavidade dela, do calor e do cheiro e das formas redondas e cheias onde ele podia mergulhar o nariz e passar a língua.

O espartilho estava apertado.

"Vire-se de costas para mim." Ele pediu.

Ela virou-se.

Sem despir a camisa dela, ele desatou e tentou alargar o espartilho, o máximo possível, para ele poder fazer a seguir o que ele desejava.

Com o espartilho já folgado no corpo dela, ele rodou Victoria para ele de novo.

William meteu os dedos entre o corpete e a camisa interior, sem mangas, que ela usava por baixo, e puxou o mais possível o corpete para baixo. Depois ele abriu a camisa interior e agarrou os seios dela e esforçou-se por expô-los o mais possível.

Todo este esforço dele, para aceder ao corpo dela, era deslumbrante para Victoria. Era um esforço urgente, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era visível que ele tentava que ela não ficasse mais despida do que seria necessário, ou depois as coisas seriam bem mais demoradas e difíceis de colocar no sítio certo.

Quando os seios dela contactaram com a luz do dia e com o ar da manhã tudo se intensificou dentro dela. Isto era uma coisa louca de se fazer!

Ele despiu o casaco com urgência e atirou-o para o chão.

Depois, com as mãos na cintura dela, os lábios dele atingiram o pescoço dela de novo e sentirem o latejar do sangue que se lhe acelerava nas veias, como consequência da forma como ele agia sobre ela.

Os lábios dele desceram sobre a pele fina do peito dela e depois atingiram os seios. Ele banqueteou-se nos seios dela. Ele adorava fazer isso! O rosto dele, o nariz dele, os lábios e a língua passaram repetidas vezes e em diferentes direções pelo volume estonteante dos seios dela.

William desatou o lenço que tinha ao pescoço e alargou o colarinho. O lenço, desatado, manteve-se à volta do pescoço dele.

A mão direita dele apertou o seio esquerdo, fazendo evidenciar o mamilo para cima. A boca dele caiu sobre a protuberância divina.

Victoria sentiu que se antes isto já estava bom, agora acabava de ficar melhor.

Ele sugou e sugou. E depois ele mudou para o outro seio.

Enquanto o abraçava, e sentia tudo o que ele fazia sobre ela, o meio das pernas dela latejava. Quanto mais ele sugava os seios dela mais aquele ponto latejava. Ela queria a mão dele lá. Mas ele parecia muito interessado apenas nos seios dela. Isso era muito bom, mas lá em baixo…seria magistral!

Ele agarrou os braços dela com ambas as mãos e fez com que ela largasse o corpo dele. Depois ele elevou os braços dela para cima e, pressionando-os contra o tronco da árvore, ele juntou os dois pulsos dela dentro da mão esquerda dele.

William beijou Victoria na boca e a mão direita dele levantou de novo a saia dela para cima e passou novamente sobre a anca esquerda dela e pela nádega.

Sentir os pulsos presos estava a aumentar toda a efervescência que já existia dentro dela. Ela só queria que aquela mão direita dele fosse lá, naquele sítio… E havia aquele intenso cheiro dele…

"Você gosta de se sentir imobilizada?" Ele perguntou sobre a boca dela.

"Sim, sim!"

Ela responderia sim a tudo neste momento. Estava tudo a caminhar para um sim, gigante!

Ele queria chegar de novo com a boca dele aos seios dela, mas para isso ficaria difícil para ele continuar a segurar os pulsos dela elevados.

William retirou a mão direita debaixo da saia dela, agarrou o lenço que tinha ao pescoço dele e levou-o até aos pulsos dela.

Victoria olhou para cima sem entender o que ele iria fazer.

O lenço passou entre os pulsos dela e ele atou-os juntos. Depois ele usou a parte restante do tecido para atar os pulsos dela ao ramo da árvore que estava logo acima.

"William, o que é que você está a fazer?" Ela perguntou surpreendida.

"Confie em mim." Ele pediu, ofegando sobre o rosto dela. Os olhos dele brilhando.

Ela confiava nele, claro. Ela não estava assustada. Ela só estava curiosa para entender.

Agora ela estava presa e as duas mãos dele estavam livres.

Ela sentiu que estava à mercê do que ele quisesse fazer com ela.

As mãos dele agarraram os dois seios dela e ele sugou ambos alternadamente.

Ela tinha as mãos aprisionadas e as pernas também. Ela não podia movimentá-las livremente por causa das calças descidas que lhe prendiam o movimento dos pés.

O que estava a acontecer entre as pernas dela era fascinante. Havia uma corrente de energia que afluía àquele sítio maravilhoso, e que era cada vez mais intensa. Além disso, parecia que algo estava crescendo lá.

"Você gosta disto?" Ele perguntou entre sugar os seios dela, uma e outra vez.

"Eu amo tudo o que você faz comigo!"

Ela não podia mexer as mãos nem os pés, mas ela podia movimentar as ancas e isso também era a única coisa que ela desejava fazer naquele momento. Victoria contorceu-se entre William e o tronco da árvore, e agitou as ancas de modo luxurioso, como ela fazia quando ele estava dentro ela. Se o comportamento impudico fazia com que ela parecesse uma puta naquele momento, isso era algo que a deixava preenchida e feliz.

"Você é uma coisa tão boa! Eu quero sugar você inteira!"

"Sim!" Ela concordou desejando que ele colocasse a cabeça dele debaixo da saia dela e a boca dele entre as pernas dela.

Contudo, ele não fez isso. Ele estava concentrado nos seios dela. E ela queria usufruir do que pudesse acontecer sem pedir para que ele fizesse nada.

Surpreendentemente, o prazer entre as pernas dela estava cada vez mais intenso, como quando ela era estimulada pelos dedos ou pela língua dele, ou como quando William a excitava por dentro. Mas nada estava tocando lá!

Ele continuava a sugar os seios dela.

O inusitado da situação, no meio do campo, à luz do dia, o próprio corpo seminu, os beijos, os chupões, a voz rouca e profunda de William, e os membros presos, tudo isso estava a encaminhá-la numa subida vertiginosa. Ela estava pulsando cada vez mais entre as pernas.

"William!"

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, mas voltou a sugar o mamilo esquerdo dela.

"Eu acho que eu…Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus! William! Eu estou vindo, eu estou vindo! Eu estou vindo!" Ela gritou no meio da floresta quando o arrebatamento a atingiu.

As ancas dela movimentaram-se repetidamente, acompanhando os espasmos que ela não podia controlar, e a cabeça dela rodou para os dois lados, apoiada no tronco da árvore.

Quando ela parou, a boca dele deixou os seios dela e subiu para lhe pousar um beijo terno sobre os lábios.

Ela estava tão deslumbrada com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, e a ternura deste beijo foi tão emocionante, que duas lágrimas rolaram dos olhos dela.

Ele beijou as lágrimas dela e as mãos dele desataram o lenço, enquanto ele perguntou:

"Você está magoada?"

"Não meu amor, eu estou maravilhada." Ela respondeu, colocando os braços para baixo.

Só agora ela percebeu que os braços e os pulsos tinham estado muito tempo na mesmo posição.

Sem que ela previsse, ele ajoelhou-se na frente dela e voltou a levantar a saia dela para cima, até à cintura.

A boca dele foi lá, ao meio das pernas dela, e ele beijou-a naquele sítio mágico com a mesma ternura com que ele tinha beijado os lábios dela.

Ela estava encharcada e ele amou isso.

Ele usou a língua para passar entre as pernas dela e limpar o fluído que havia escorrido.

Ela estava sensibilizada e contraiu-se um pouco, mas sentir a língua dele a varrer-lhe o espaço entre as pernas era glorioso!

"Como é que isto é possível?" Ela perguntou ainda ofegante.

Ele largou a saia dela, colocou-se de pé, pressionou-a com o corpo contra o tronco da árvore e perguntou:

"O quê?"

"Isto! O prazer! Você não entrou em mim, e você nem tocou lá…" Ela manifestou extasiada, enquanto notava a rigidez do sexo dele contra ela.

"Eu não sei, você estava muito excitada, talvez por isso..."

"Eu não sabia que era possível acontecer assim…"

"Eu também não…Eu quero dizer, eu já tinha ouvido falar desta possibilidade, mas eu nunca tinha presenciado. Eu nunca tinha visto uma mulher atingir o arrebatamento sem ser tocada lá em baixo."

"Como é que você sabia que isto iria acontecer comigo?" Ela perguntou sem entender.

"Eu não sabia."

"Mas você não tocou lá."

"Eu iria fazer isso depois. Mas, entretanto, eu percebi que você estava tão excitada que eu quis ver o que aconteceria…"

As mãos dele levantaram de novo a saia dela para cima e ele acariciou o corpo nu, macio e quente.

Eles beijaram-se intensamente.

Ele teve vontade de levantá-la para cima, e de se meter dentro dela, mas ela não poderia circundar a cintura dele com as pernas por causa das calças que lhe prendiam os tornozelos. A única solução era virá-la de novo, de costas para ele. Assim o acesso estaria facilitado.

Victoria foi girada de novo e apoiou as mãos na rugosidade do tronco da árvore.

"Eu vou fazer com que você se venha de novo." Disse ele no ouvido esquerdo dela.

O conteúdo das palavras dele e a voz rouca e sussurrada no ouvido dela quase fizeram com que isso acontecesse de imediato.

Ela sabia que ele iria entrar nela agora e ela queria explodir de novo.

Ele posicionou as ancas dela de modo adequado e entrou.

Ela estava tão encharcada e ele estava tão excitado, por tudo o que já tinha acabado de acontecer, que desta vez foi mais rápido. Ele bateu contra ela alguma vezes e ela foi atingida de novo pelo êxtase.

Agora ela não gritou, ela apenas gemeu. Mas a alma dela estava tão preenchida de tudo o que havia de mais esplendoroso nesta vida!

Ele retirou-se dela e ela ouviu-o gemer atrás dela, em finalização. Victoria pensou que isto assim não era totalmente completo. Ele nunca fora totalmente dela.

Ela voltou-se de novo para William e deixou-se cair até ao chão, ficando sentada encostada ao tronco da árvore.

Ele abotoou as calças e sentou-se no chão ao lado dela.

Eles abraçaram-se e beijaram-se. Primeiro de forma mais voraz e depois mais ternamente.

Nunca as amadas florestas de Albert tinham sido tão úteis!

Albert mandou chamar Melbourne aos aposentos dele.

William estranhou o pedido. O que é que o Príncipe poderia querer falar com ele? Ele já saberia o que tinha acontecido na floresta?

Melbourne foi aos aposentos de Albert.

Os dois homens cumprimentaram-se de modo um pouco desconfortável e depois sentaram-se na companhia um do outro. Melbourne estava desconfortável por ignorar o assunto que o trazia ali e Albert estava desconfortável pelo conteúdo do que ele iria dizer.

"Lord Melbourne…Há algo que eu preciso de pedir-lhe." Albert começou.

William colocou um ar de dúvida no rosto e perguntou:

"A mim?"

"Sim. Mas para isso eu tenho de contar-lhe algo e eu devo preveni-lo de que se trata de um segredo ao mais alto nível…"

"Com certeza. Vossa Alteza pode ficar descansado que eu não contarei a ninguém. Segredos de estado são a minha especialidade…"

Havia um grande segredo de estado que ele mantinha nos últimos meses.

"Não encontro uma forma mais subtil de dizer isto…Eu vou ser direto." O Príncipe avisou.

"Claro." Melbourne incentivou-o a continuar.

"O meu casamento com a rainha nunca foi consumado." O Príncipe confessou.

William elevou o queixo e abriu a boca ligeiramente.

Albert pensaria que isso se devia à surpresa do conteúdo informativo que ele tinha acabado de comunicar. Isso devia-se à surpresa de Melbourne pela coragem do consorte da Rainha em vir abordar este assunto com o Primeiro-Ministro. E precisamente – embora o Príncipe não o soubesse – com o amante da Rainha! Bem, William esperava que ele não soubesse…

"Alteza…Eu estou surpreendido…"

Era verdade.

"Claro, é mesmo para ficar. Quem imaginaria tal coisa." Disse Albert.

"Alteza, vai-me desculpar, mas uma vez que me fala deste assunto eu sinto-me autorizado a perguntar: qual é a causa?"

"A rainha recusa-se a fazê-lo." Albert respondeu de forma perentória.

"Porquê?"

"Medo."

"Medo?"

"Sim. De ficar à espera de uma criança, do parto, da morte…"

Melbourne levantou as sobrancelhas e disse:

"Ah, eu compreendo."

Houve um momento de silêncio entre os dois homens.

Então Melbourne perguntou:

"E porque é que Vossa Alteza decidiu contar-me este assunto agora?"

"Porque isso tem de ser feito, como Lord Melbourne compreende e…Ninguém consegue convencer Victoria. Ela não me ouve a mim, ela não ouve a mãe, nem o tio Leopold. Ela já disse que sim mais do que uma vez, mas ela não cumpre o dever. Eu pensei que talvez Lord Melbourne pudesse convencê-la. Eu nunca disse isto antes, mas eu reconheço que o senhor teve muita importância no sucesso dela como Rainha. Eu acho que você é a nossa única esperança. Eu sei que o tema é constrangedor, mas Lord Melbourne é como um pai para Victoria, eu suponho..."

William engoliu.

Como a vida podia ser surpreendente! Ele já tinha tentado convencê-la a fazer isso. E ele era a razão pela qual ela não cumpria o dever. E ele era o último homem que poderia desejar que ela fizesse isso.

Perante o silêncio de Melbourne, o Príncipe perguntou:

"E então, o que me diz? Vai ajudar-nos?"

Melbourne suspirou, tentou mostrar um semblante despreocupado e respondeu:

"Eu prometo que eu irei fazer o meu melhor."


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

E agora? Ele não tinha mentido totalmente para o Príncipe. Ele já estava a tentar convencer Victoria a cumprir o dever havia muito tempo. Mas o que é que ele poderia fazer mais a partir de agora? Que inferno! Porque é que ele não tivera um casamento feliz com Caroline? Talvez com uma vida familiar estável, ele não estivesse hoje apaixonado pela rainha casada.

Victoria e Albert! A imagem dos dois numa cama surgiu no cérebro de Melbourne. Era demasiado para suportar. Mas depois ele lembrou-se dela na floresta, atada a uma árvore e a vir-se sozinha, sem que ele nem sequer lhe tocasse lá em baixo. Esplêndida! E isso dava-lhe uma imensa satisfação!

A dose de benefício mútuo já tinha existido hoje e eles não arriscaram a dormirem juntos nessa noite.

O dia seguinte decorreu sem acontecimentos notáveis, entre conversas e jogos de salão, um almoço ao ar livre e algum tempo dedicado ao trabalho, quer para Melbourne, quer para Victoria. Convinha evitar que as aproximações entre ambos fossem além do que seria conveniente.

O jantar e o tempo de convívio que se seguiu eram demais para suportar. Ele não estava com nenhuma paciência para ouvir disparates e para fazer conversas de circunstância. De pé e sozinho num canto do salão, apenas com um copo de brandy por companhia, o pensamento de Melbourne estava ocupado com uma única coisa. Aliás, com duas coisas. Com o que Victoria teria de fazer com Albert e com o que ele gostaria de fazer com ela agora. Em suma, isso era tudo a mesma coisa: Victoria.

Aquela situação já tinha atingido todos os limites e a consumação do casamento era algo premente. Ela teria de fazer isso e ele teria de passar por essa provação. Mas como é que ele poderia conseguir que ela fizesse isso?

A duquesa de kent aproximou-se dele, ondulando as saias.

Perante esta visão a única imagem que se afigurou no cérebro de Melbourne foi a de uma serpente que se acercava de uma presa.

"Lord Melbourne! Eu ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de falar convosco."

"Duquesa…" Disse ele, baixando a cabeça ligeiramente e esforçando-se por parecer simpático.

"O senhor parece sempre preocupado." Ela observou.

"Um homem na minha posição tem sempre algo com o que se preocupar."

"Não querendo parecer indiscreta, será que não quer partilhar comigo esse vosso problema?"

Ele hesitou um pouco e depois respondeu:

"Questões políticas."

Era verdade. A questão era política. Melbourne pensou. Mas o maior problema era que o coração estava envolvido. E depois ele acrescentou:

"Não é algo adequado para a duquesa discutir."

Ele estava a chamar-lhe ignorante? A duquesa questionou-se. Bem, de facto, ela não percebia grande coisa de política. A função política dela tinha-se reduzido apenas a gerar um possível herdeiro do trono num momento difícil. Fora apenas para isso que o duque a usara. E depois ele tinha morrido, deixando-a sozinha com todos os problemas associados à educação e à proteção daquela criança. Mas ela não queria desistir desta conversa. Então ela perguntou:

"Lord Melbourne não está a dizer que o meu conhecimento sobre política é limitado, pois não?"

"Não. Eu só não quero aborrecê-la com temas entediantes."

"Eu gosto de vos ouvir falar. Lord Melbourne tem o dom da palavra. Nenhum tema discutido por você pode parecer entediante." Ela disse sorrindo. Um galanteio óbvio.

Ele suspirou e disse:

"Contudo, sobre este tema eu ainda não poderei dissertar, porque eu ainda não tenho uma opinião avalizada."

"Compreendo. Mas apenas ver o senhor em Windsor já é algo que me apraz."

Por que raio é que ela decidira ser simpática com ele nos últimos tempos? A mulher só podia estar louca com intenções deste tipo!

"Eu não entendo a simpatia repentina que a duquesa desenvolveu por mim." Ele declarou.

Ela foi surpreendida pela observação dele. Mas em vez de disfarçar ela achou que poderia aproveitar para avançar um pouco mais. Então ela disse:

"A partir de determinado momento eu reparei como Lord Melbourne parece um homem muito só…"

Ele não podia acreditar no que ele estava a ouvir. Ela tinha mesmo enlouquecido. Sem ser rude, ele foi determinado quando respondeu:

"Lamento, mas a duquesa está totalmente enganada."

Ele tomou o último gole que ainda existia no copo, pousou-o na bandeja de um lacaio que passou por ali e afastou-se dizendo:

"Com licença."

Victoria de Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld ficou sem capacidade de resposta e a criticou-se a si mesma. Ela tinha sido precipitada e tinha ido longe demais.

"O que é que a minha mãe queria de você?" Victoria perguntou quando se aproximou de William propositadamente. Ela tinha estado a observar, à distância, uma conversa que ela não entendia e para a qual ela não encontrava uma justificação.

"Nada de especial. Conversa de circunstância."

"Sobre o quê?"

Victoria não era mulher para desistir de fazer perguntas depois de uma primeira resposta.

"Repentinamente ela parece estar interessada em política…" Ele respondeu.

A resposta não era totalmente mentira.

"Em política?"

"Sim, mas eu disse-lhe que o tema é demasiado exigente para ela."

Victoria sorriu. Se havia coisa que lhe dava prazer era saber que a mãe tinha sido diminuída. E ela acreditou no que William disse. Ela sempre acreditava nele.

Ele deu meia à volta em redor dela, o que a fez perceber que ele se preparava para se afastar. Mas antes que ele saísse dali ele perguntou:

"Você lembra-se daquela noite no terraço?"

"Claro, eu nunca me esquecerei."

"Então eu espero você lá mais tarde. Quando você puder, depois do castelo silenciar… Eu estarei lá."

Victoria movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

William movimentou-se para outro ponto do salão.

No final da noite, antes de se despir para dormir, Victoria voltou a sair dos aposentos dela para se dirigir ao terraço, como combinado com William.

Ela abriu cuidadosamente a porta que lhe dava acesso ao terraço e olhou em volta, tentando que os olhos dela se habituassem à pouca luz.

"De volta ao local do crime?" Ele perguntou, surgindo da direita dela.

Ela sorriu enquanto caminhava para ele e respondeu:

"Foi você que me convidou."

"E eu é que sou o criminoso."

"Porquê?" Ela perguntou, passando as mãos pela gola do casaco dele.

"Fui eu que iniciei a nossa conversação criminosa, aqui neste mesmo terraço."

"Você acha? Eu acho que não."

"Não?"

"Eu é que fui a Brocket Hall e fui eu que declarei pela primeira vez o meu amor por você."

Ela notou que ele ainda não lhe tinha tocado. Neste momento ele já deveria ter envolvido a cintura dela.

"Nesse dia eu ainda tive coragem para recusar o vosso amor." Ele lembrou.

"Isso não serviu para nada. Apenas para adiar o inevitável e nos fazer sofrer mais um pouco. Nós dois estávamos destinados a pertencer um ao outro."

"Nós estávamos…"

"Um amor como o nosso só podia estar escrito nas estrelas, as mesmas que estão por cima da nossa cabeça." Ela disse, enquanto o abraçou com força e colocou a rosto sobre o peito dele, na tentativa de provocar que ele a abraçasse também.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Ele pensou no que ele deveria dizer, mas aquilo não saiu da boca dele. Era impossível resistir. Ele abraçou-a.

Victoria levantou a cabeça e beijou o queixo dele.

Apesar de William ter convocado este encontro secreto parecia que hoje era preciso mendigar para receber qualquer coisa dele.

Ele inclinou-se um pouco e os lábios dele tocaram os dela.

Eles beijaram-se. Primeiro de modo mais suave e depois de forma mais consistente.

"Naquela noite aqui no terraço eu só pensava em poder concretizar o nosso amor de forma lasciva…" Ele confessou.

"E de que forma isso seria feito?" Ela perguntou. Sempre curiosa.

Ele voltou a beijá-la.

Eles separaram-se de novo.

Ele conduziu-a pela mão até ao banco de pedra que estava próximo, situado ao longo da parede do terraço.

Ele sentou-se, levando a que ela se sentasse ao lado dele.

Ele procurou a boca dela de novo e os beijos foram agora mais devoradores.

Victoria passou a mão direita pela parte exposta do pescoço dele, pela orelha e pelo cabelo.

A boca dele desceu pelo pescoço dela, enquanto, de olhos fechados, ela se deliciava a enterrar os dedos no cabelo dele.

Ele puxou-a pela cintura mais para junto dele.

Na posição em que eles estavam, seria impossível que ela se aproximasse mais, a não ser que ela se sentasse no colo dele.

Repentinamente ele colocou-a no colo, sentada de lado sobre as pernas dele, com as costas apoiadas no braço esquerdo dele.

Os beijos continuaram.

A coxa direita dela sentiu que ele estava excitado.

Ele meteu a mão direita por baixo das saias dela. Ela era tão inteligente! Agora nunca havia cuecas por baixo. Havia apenas meias, que chegavam a meio da coxa, e era terrivelmente excitante sentir a passagem do algodão das meias para a pele de seda e para as formas redondas do corpo dela.

A mão dele progrediu até ao fim da coxa, rodeando-a e apalpando-a. O polegar, do lado de dentro da coxa, tocava agora naquele sítio lá…

Victoria contorceu-se sobre o colo dele e gemeu.

Ela procurou a abertura das calças dele e trabalhou sobre os botões.

Ele ajudou a afastar o tecido.

Os dois agiram simultaneamente para que ela pudesse mudar de posição.

Victoria levantou-se do colo de William e levantou as saias para cima. Depois ela sentou-se de novo, mas agora, de frente com ele, com as pernas abertas e os joelhos apoiados sobre o banco, um de cada lado do corpo dele.

As mãos dele percorreram ambas as coxas dela, por baixo das saias.

Ela agarrou o membro viril dele com a mão direita e passou-a por isso repetidamente. Para baixo e para cima. Uma maciez e uma rigidez que a enlouquecia.

Isto era tão excitante. Ela estava latejante e receou que pudesse vir-se antes que ele entrasse nela. Embora isso também fosse bom, como ela já experimentara na floresta, nada era mais glorioso do que sentir William enchendo-a.

Ele colocou as mãos por baixo das nádegas dela e elevou-a para cima. O facto de encher as mãos dele com a carne dela já era bastante arrebatador.

Victoria sentiu que ela se abria espontaneamente perante a perspetiva do que se seguiria.

Ela foi descarregada sobre ele.

Ele entrou dentro dela.

Victoria movimentou-se sobre ele. Ela gostava tanto disto!

Ele gemeu enquanto segurava as costas dela.

Ela apertou-o dentro dela e beijou o lado direito do rosto dele carinhosamente.

Depois o corpo dela agiu sobre ele de modo mais rápido e descontrolado.

Então ela contraiu-se sobre o membro dele repetidamente, sentindo a tentativa natural do corpo dela para se fechar a ser contrariada pelo volume notável que a preenchia.

Foi rápido. Ela chegou lá rapidamente. Ela não disse nada. Ela apenas gemeu, contorceu-se a apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro direito dele.

Felizmente ela tinha-se vindo depressa e ele precisava de um pouco mais de tempo. De outro modo isto poderia ter sido desastroso…

Victoria saiu do colo de William e sentou-se no banco ao lado dele. Era sempre necessário afastar-se. Ela sabia disso. Esta parte final, sempre incompleta, era um pouco frustrante. Ela pensou.

Ele pensou que fazer isto aqui era demasiado perigoso e, por isso, ser rápido era apropriado. Mas quando o perigo espreita tudo se torna mais excitante e quanto mais excitação mais aceleradamente as coisas se concretizam, felizmente.

Ele agiu com urgência quando se ajoelhou no chão e levantou as saias dela mais para cima novamente.

Instintivamente ela segurou as saias ao nível da cintura, abriu as pernas e colocou-as sobre os ombros dele.

Isso facilitou para que ele pudesse chegar com a boca ao meio das pernas dela.

Ele lambeu-a, enquanto agarrava avidamente a coxa direita dela com a mão esquerda, e usava a mão direita para se autoestimular.

Ela contorceu-se perante a sensibilidade despoletada novamente.

Ele sentiu como era fácil deslizar sobre ela e encharcou-a de saliva que, com a língua, misturou com a abundância de lubrificação que fluía dela. Aproveitando para afastar as dobras da carne e para sugar a proeminente evidência da felicidade dela.

O prazer dela desenhava-se de novo. Agora em círculos. De olhos fechados e agarrando a cabeça dele entre as pernas dela, ela podia ver os círculos que ele fazia sobre ela. Ela podia reproduzir mentalmente cada milímetro onde a língua dele tocava. O cérebro dela estava vazio. Não havia mais nada além da imagem desse movimento repetido, que a colocava numa escalada que se tornava cada vez mais elevada.

Subitamente, ela arqueou as costas e apoiou a parte de trás da cabeça na parede, enquanto agarrava com força o cabelo dele. Ela estava sem ar e não conseguia dizer nada, mas esta era a sensação de sufoco mais prazerosa que existia!

William sentiu como, naquele momento precioso, as pernas dela pressionaram as costas dele e os saltos dos sapatos dela se espetaram com força.

Acompanhando o êxtase dela, ele perdeu-se num gemido profundo!

A respiração dela estava acelerada, o peito e a barriga arfavam e ela sentiu que estava transpirada quando ele subiu para cima dela e a beijou na boca.

Ela agarrou o rosto dele com as duas mãos e beijou-o em gratidão. O beijo era inicialmente salgado, pela própria essência dela, mas depois isso foi anulado por todas as outras variantes de sabor que um beijo dele podia ter.

Foi necessário regressar à realidade e fazer isso com alguma rapidez.

Recompostos depois que tinha acabado de acontecer, eles separaram-se e cada um regressou aos respetivos aposentos. Primeiro, ela. Depois ele.

Ele poderia ter dito muita coisa, mas ele já tinha esgotado todos os argumentos. Falar com ela e convencê-la do que ela deveria fazer não era mais possível e esse não fora o objetivo maior do encontro no terraço. Ter Victoria, para ele, sim.

Eles estavam a ficar muito arrojados. Agora já havia sexo em florestas e em terraços. Mas Windsor tinha qualquer coisa de mais bravio e libertador.

Dois dias depois da chegada de Lord M eles regressaram todos a Londres.

Victoria tinha conseguido passar a estadia em Windsor sem se oferecer ao marido e ainda tinha conseguido desfrutar de William. Mas, e agora, nos próximos dias?

Naquela tarde Victoria olhou por uma das janelas da sala de estar.

Havia uma estranha azafama de lacaios lá em baixo que carregavam malas e caixas para duas carruagens. Parecia que alguém iria viajar. E parecia que levaria imensa bagagem. Quem?

A duquesa de Sutherland entrou na sala.

"Harriet, você sabe quem irá viajar?" A rainha perguntou expectante.

A duquesa hesitou sobre se deveria dizer o que sabia, mas perante uma pergunta da rainha, a quem ela devia fidelidade, ela teria de responder.

"Eu receio que seja Lord Melbourne, Majestade." Harriet respondeu preocupada com a reação da sua interlocutora.

"Lord M?" A rainha perguntou, espantada e sem entender. "Ele não me lhe tinha dito que iria viajar."

"Bem, Majestade ele não vai propriamente viajar para longe…"

"O quê?" Victoria perguntou chocada.

Harriet não teve uma resposta imediata e a rainha saiu disparada dos aposentos dela. Rumo aos aposentos de Melbourne, a duquesa poderia garantir.

Victoria percorreu os metros que a separavam dos aposentos de William o mais depressa que ela conseguiu, sem nunca cair na tentação de correr. Uma rainha não corre! Mas uma mulher apaixonada poderia correr? Mesmo que ela fosse uma rainha?

Ela não teve qualquer reserva. Victoria simplesmente abriu a porta e entrou de rompante nos aposentos dele.

Como ela sabia, William estava lá.

Tendo despido o casaco, ele tinha apenas o colete sobre a camisa e não havia um lenço que se enrolasse à volta do colarinho, pelo que, deste modo, aquele se mantinha aberto e mostrava parte do peito dele.

Ele recolhia livros que ele colocava numa caixa e, por isso, quando ela entrou, ele movia-se de um lado para o outro do escritório, para acomodar alguns livros na caixa que estava em cima da secretária.

Apesar do barulho da entrada dela e da porta a fechar, aparentemente, ele não se mostrou surpreendido. Parecia que ele sabia que ela viria e manteve-se a fazer exatamente o que ele tinha em mente.

Embora confusa sobre esta súbita decisão dele, e incomodada pelo que poderia motivar isto, quando viu o estado de desordem dele Victoria pensou: que coisa bonita! Mas esta imagem não iria distraí-la do que ela tinha vindo fazer aqui.

"William, o que é que você está a fazer?" Ela perguntou, de modo repreensivo.

"Eu vou voltar para a minha casa." Ele respondeu calmamente, sem olhar para ela e continuando a arrumar livros dentro da caixa.

Aquele contraste, da reação plácida dele com a fervura que ela trazia dentro dela, deixaram-na irritada.

Ela abanou a cabeça negativamente e, mostrando que não entendia, ela perguntou:

"Porquê?"

"Porque enquanto nós continuarmos a dormir juntos você não vai conseguir cumprir o vosso dever." Ele respondeu. Desta vez olhando para ela, enquanto ele se encaminhava para ir buscar alguns livros restantes, depositados sobre a prateleira de uma estante.

"Eu não quero fazer isso!" Ela exclamou determinada.

"Eu nem devia ter vindo morar aqui. Isso só veio tornar as coisas mais difíceis para você. Mas a culpa é minha. Fui eu que arranjei uma desculpa para vir morar no palácio porque eu estava louco para poder estar junto de você." Ele explicou, de novo a caminho da secretária.

Victoria sentiu um aperto no estômago ao ver as prateleiras todas vazias.

Ela aproximou-se de William e colocou-se ao lado dele, na frente da secretária, olhando para ele.

"Você não pode fazer isso! Há algum tempo atrás você disse-me que você não iria sair do palácio." Ela reclamou.

Com ela ali ao lado, mas sem olhar para ela, e concentrando-se na caixa que tinha na frente, ele disse:

"Eu disse que eu não sairia porque o seu tio queria que eu saísse. Agora eu vou porque eu quero."

"E você não iria dizer-me nada?"

"Eu iria. Quando todas as coisas já estivessem emaladas. Mas, pelos vistos, você descobriu antes."

"William eu não acredito que você consegue fazer-nos isto!" Ela lamentou frustrada, franzindo a testa.

Ele virou-se finalmente para ela.

Ela encarou-o de frente.

"Victoria, eu não quero magoar você, nem quero que a minha saída daqui seja dramática. Mas há coisas que estão acima de nós dois." Ele declarou, na esperança de que ela controlasse as emoções e fosse superada pelo sentido do dever.

"Você é tão teimoso! Eu não aguento mais! Eu não quero mais ser a rainha! Amanhã eu vou convocar o Conselho Privado e eu vou dizer que eu pretendo abdicar!" Ela falou demasiado alto.

"Fale baixo! Pelo amor de Deus! Você não pode fazer isso!" Ele exclamou como um pedido.

"Porquê?"

"Porque eu iria sentir-me culpado."

"Oh, William!" Ela exclamou frustrada.

Mais uma vez ele bloqueava-a.

"Vamos fugir! Vamos para bem longe daqui!" Ela propôs de modo irrefletido.

Ele sorriu com um semblante sonhador. Parecia que pelo menos a ideia era agradável. Então ele respondeu:

"Se eu tivesse a vossa idade talvez, quem sabe…Nós poderíamos cometer uma loucura! Deixar o trono vazio…Mas eu não posso colocar você em perigo. Eu não posso levar você para longe de Inglaterra e depois…deixar você sozinha…sem proteção."

"Oh, William! Eu preciso tanto de você, eu quero tanto você…" Ela afirmou como um pedido enquanto franzia a testa e se aproximava cada vez mais do rosto dele.

Ele não resistiu a beijá-la.

Foi longo e intenso e depois foi intermitente e suave. Eles tocaram os lábios um do outro repetidas vezes, sem vontade de se afastarem um do outro, mas sabendo que eles deveriam fazer isso.

"Esta é a última coisa que eu posso fazer pelo Coroa de Inglaterra. É permitir que você tenha um herdeiro do Príncipe." Disse ele.

Ela engoliu, procurado argumentos para demovê-lo daquela ideia de sair do palácio. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que não seria capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

"Você lembra-se do que eu disse para você no dia em que você estava sentada no banco do piano e não tinha coragem para enfrentar a multidão depois do escândalo com Flora Hastings?" Ele perguntou.

"Sorria e acene… e nunca deixe que eles saibam como é difícil suportar." Ela recordou perfeitamente.

Ele passou a mão direita pelo cabelo dela carinhosamente.

Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir a mão dele. Aquele gesto, neste momento, quando eles deveriam separar-se, deixava-a enternecida. Tudo o que ele fazia, mesmo quando isso a fazia sofrer, era sempre causado pelo amor que ele lhe tinha.

Depois William disse num tom de derrota:

"Agora você não precisa de acenar, nem tem de sorrir, meu amor. Você apenas precisa de deixar acontecer e não permitir que Albert perceba o quão difícil pode ser."

Ela ficou a olhar para ele.

Ele até tinha razão, o posicionamento dele perante esta questão era válido, mas ela não queria fazer aquilo. E ela não queria que ele voltasse para a casa dele. No entanto, ela não tinha como impedir que ele saísse do palácio. A não ser que ela o mandasse prender. Mas ela não poderia mandar prender o homem que ela amava. E o escândalo que seria se a rainha mandasse prender o Primeiro Ministro… E como é que ela justificaria isso? Teria de haver outra alternativa para que as coisas decorressem de forma favorável para ela. Ela iria deixá-lo sair e depois ela pensaria numa solução.

Dois lacaios entraram.

Os homens ficaram atrapalhados quando viram a rainha ali. Eles já tinham entrado e saído inúmeras vezes, carregando coisas, e apenas o Primeiro Ministro estava lá.

Então, eles fizerem uma vénia e, em silêncio, recolheram a última caixa de livros que estava em cima da secretária.

William ficou incomodado pelo facto de eles verem a rainha nos aposentos dele naquele momento.

Aparentemente, ela nem notou a presença dos dois homens. Ela tinha os olhos fixos nele.

Os lacaios saíram levando a caixa.

Victoria e William ficaram novamente sozinhos.

Ele afastou-se alguns passos dela para pegar no lenço e no casaco que estavam sobre as costas de uma cadeira.

Depois ele dirigiu-se a um espelho e colocou o lenço no pescoço e vestiu o casaco.

Ela observou entristecida tudo o que ele fez.

William caminhou de novo na direção dela.

Victoria tinha vontade de chorar, mas ela queria parecer forte. Então ela perguntou baixinho:

"Você tem a certeza que você já tem tudo o que é vosso?"

Ele notou agradado a demonstração de preocupação dela por ele e respondeu:

"Sim."

Houve uns segundos de silêncio e depois ele acrescentou:

"Mas se alguma coisa ficar aqui, eu tenho a certeza de que você ordenará que me seja entregue."

Ela movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

"As obras de restauro na vossa casa…Elas já estão concluídas?" Victoria perguntou.

"Não. Mas eu consigo conviver com elas."

"Você não ficaria mais confortável na casa de Emily?"

A preocupação dela pelo bem-estar dele continuava.

Ele suspirou e respondeu:

"Talvez, mas eu preciso de estar sozinho. Para gerir as minhas emoções…"

O coração dele estava a começar a desfazer-se por ver a dor dela. E pela dor dele também.

"Agora eu devo ir." Ele disse:

Ela não disse nada.

William aproximou-se mais de Victoria, agarrou os ombros dela e beijou-lhe a testa, inalando o cheiro do cabelo dela para levar com ele.

Ela fechou os olhos e as lágrimas rolaram pela face.

Ele teve tanta vontade de a envolver Victoria nos braços e de apertá-la de encontro ao peito dele!

Ela desejou tanto que ele a abraçasse!

Ele não poderia fazer isso. Se ele fizesse isso ela não iria deixá-lo ir e ele não teria mais a coragem de partir. Seria um drama!

Ele não foi capaz de voltar a falar.

William saiu.

Victoria caiu sobre a cadeira mais próxima e chorou.

Agora só existia vazio e solidão.

A dor de deixá-la lá abateu-se sobre ele. A dor pelo sofrimento dela e pelo dele próprio. Ele sabia que a esta hora ela choraria copiosamente e que ele não podia estar lá para consolá-la. Neste caso ele não poderia fazer isso.

O que é que ele poderia ter feito de diferente? A conversa já não a convencia. Eram necessárias medidas mais drásticas. Sair do palácio era a única esperança para que aquilo acontecesse.

Mas agora não bastava o facto de ele ter de suportar que Victoria se deitasse com aquele homem. O filho que ela geraria deveria ser dele. Dele! Não daquele Príncipe alemão. Ele iria morrer de ciúme dela, deitando-se com Albert, e desse homem por ser o pai dessa criança.

Mas ele teria de passar por isto. Talvez ele pudesse amar essa criança, que seria filho de Victoria, como se fosse um filho dele. E talvez no futuro ele pudesse ser o pai de outro filho da rainha. A partir de agora, todos os filhos que de ela nascessem seriam oficialmente descendentes de Albert.

A duquesa de Kent reagiu com desalento à notícia de que Lord Melbourne tinha deixado o palácio. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que um dia pudesse sentir de forma tão acutilante a ausência daquele homem.

E Albert não entendia porque é que o Primeiro-Ministro tinha regressado para casa. Não era expectável que isso acontecesse, perante a evidência de um relacionamento tão familiar com a rainha.

Victoria justificou a saída de William com uma suposta quase conclusão das obras na casa dele. E também com a falta de privacidade que ele sentia num palácio cheio de gente. E ainda com a necessidade de ter acesso facilitado a todos os livros que ele possuía e que tinham permanecido, em grande quantidade, em casa dele. Muitas justificações falsas, mas plausíveis, para esconder uma verdade escandalosa.

Não havia hipótese, não era possível esperar mais. Por mais que ela revirasse o cérebro, Victoria não encontrava uma alternativa viável que a tirasse da situação em que ela estava. O que é que ela poderia fazer para mudar o rumo das coisas? O que é que ela poderia fazer para que William mudasse a ideia dele? Aparentemente nada! E ela não era a primeira nem a única rainha a passar por isto. Não importa quantos amantes uma rainha possa ter, é preciso que ela cumpra o dever para com o marido e para com o reino.

Então era necessário começar de novo.

Ela fez novo pedido a Skerrett para lhe trazer sangue fresco das cozinhas e o produto foi providenciado.

Que coisa estranha, tudo isto! O que ela teria de fazer com aquele homem, que poderia ser considerado um estranho, e esta coisa de ter de fingir uma virgindade que já não existia.

Depois de esconder o pequeno frasco com o sangue, Victoria chamou Albert aos aposentos dela.

Ele apareceu mostrando-se um pouco surpreendido. Albert estava habituado a ser ignorado por Victoria, não a ser solicitado por ela.

Ela estava sentada, mas não convidou o marido a sentar-se também.

Albert permaneceu em pé.

"Você pediu para falar comigo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim!" Ela respondeu com modo determinado.

Ele ficou em silêncio à espera que ela falasse.

Victoria demorou um pouco até conseguir verbalizar a quase sentença de morte dela própria. A partir do momento que ela dissesse aquilo, ela não poderia mais adiar nem voltar atrás.

"Hoje à noite eu espero você no meu quarto…" Ela informou finalmente.

Albert abriu mais os olhos, mostrando-se surpreendido.

Afinal Melbourne tinha conseguido! Albert pensou. De facto, aquele homem tinha grande influência sobre Victoria. Se ele já tivesse falado com Melbourne há algum tempo atrás…O Primeiro-Ministro tinha deixado o palácio, mas parecia que antes disso ele já tinha conseguido o maior dos feitos!

Agora era o Príncipe que não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava à espera disto havia muito tempo e agora que ela tinha dito aquilo não parecia que pudesse ser real.

"Você tem a certeza?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim." Ela foi automática na resposta, antes que ela dissesse não.

Albert pensou que isto era tão estranho. Ele era homem e era verdade que ele não tinha muita sensibilidade para estas coisas. Ele também tinha pouco conhecimento nesta matéria e nenhuma experiência. Mas não era assim que ele tinha imaginado isto. Não deveria ser assim que as coisas deveriam acontecer. Apenas como uma obrigação. Ela deveria ter algum interesse nele e manifestar algum desejo de estar com ele. Que mulher é que o tio Leopold lhe tinha arranjado para casar?

"Você…tem algum pedido especial? Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa que possa tornar as coisas mais fáceis para você?" Ele perguntou com sinceridade.

Ela notou a sinceridade no tom de voz dele e isso foi um pouco reconfortante.

"Você disse que seria gentil…" Ela lembrou. Com a tristeza na voz e a desesperança no olhar.

"Eu serei Victoria! Eu serei gentil!" Ele assegurou veementemente, caindo de joelhos aos pés dela e segurando a mão direita de Victoria com a mão direita dele e beijando-a de seguida.

Parecia que ele estava tão satisfeito por este presente que ele estava a agradecer, caindo de joelhos como um súbdito aos pés da sua rainha, e assegurando energicamente que nunca mais voltaria a cometer o mesmo erro que a soberana lhe tinha perdoado.

"Então agora você pode retirar-se e voltar logo à noite, mas só depois de Skerrett vos chamar" Disse ela com frieza.

"Claro." Ele concordou e colocou-se de pé, parecendo ter tomado consciência de que estava numa posição humilhante.

Afinal ele era o marido da rainha, não um súbdito, e ele só tinha reclamado aquilo a que ele tinha direito e aquilo que era o maior dever de um monarca.

"Até mais logo, Victoria." Albert despediu-se e saiu.

Victoria não disse mais nada.

Depois que a porta bateu ela começou a chorar.

O choro intensificou-se.

Ela não queria fazer isto e ela sentia a falta de William. Ela sentia falta de tudo: da presença, do conselho, do sentido de humor, do sorriso radioso, do brilho dos olhos dele, do corpo dele deslizando sobre o dela.

Skerrett entrou.

"Ma'am!" A camareira exclamou e correu para a rainha caindo aos pés dela para lhe poder ver o rosto.

Skerrett agarrou nas mãos da rainha.

"Eu não gosto de ver a senhora a chorar." Disse a camareira.

Victoria sorriu de ternura por entre as lágrimas e agradeceu:

"Obrigada por se importar comigo, Skerrett!"

"Eu sempre me importei e eu sempre me importarei porque eu gosto demais de vós, ma'am."

"Eu sei. Mas você sabe porque é que eu choro?"

"Eu sei ma'am."

Skerrett sabia sempre tudo. Ela andava sempre por ali à volta dela. Leve, discreta e silenciosa. Mas ela era atenta e inteligente. Por isso, ela sabia tudo o que acontecia nas imediações.

"Eu não acho certo que Vossa Majestade tenha de fazer isso com o Príncipe se não é da vossa vontade." Skerrett ousou dizer.

"Uma rainha não tem vontade própria."

"Mas Lord Melbourne ama tanto a senhora que ele não deveria permitir que isto acontecesse."

"Lord M permite que isto aconteça porque ele me ama. É necessário evitar que eu seja envolvida num escândalo e que a legitimidade do sucessor do trono de Inglaterra seja questionada." Victoria explicou.

Skerrett suspirou e insistiu:

"Se ele visse como a senhora está chorando, o coração dele não suportaria que isso acontecesse."

"Mas ele não está aqui e ele não vê as minhas lágrimas. E isso só facilita a minha vida. Lord M tinha razão quando ele decidiu sair do palácio. Assim, eu não só me sinto mais determinada para cumprir o meu dever, como me sinto um pouco mais confortável porque ele não sabe em que momento isso irá acontecer. E eu ainda posso chorar quando tiver vontade, sem ter a necessidade de esconder as minhas lágrimas dos olhos dele."

"Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer pela senhora?"

"Não Skerrett, obrigada. Logo à noite você irá ajudar-me a ficar preparada para a cama, como em todas as outras noites, e depois eu preciso que você vá chamar o Príncipe quando eu já estiver pronta. Só isso."

Skerrett movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

Fechado em casa na companhia de uma garrafa de brandy, William questionou-se sobre se aquilo já teria acontecido. Obviamente ele não podia saber. E era melhor assim. Mas a dúvida era igualmente demolidora.

No meio de tudo isto havia uma coisa que ele registava e que em parte era positiva. Ela ainda não tinha enviado nenhuma longa carta, nem nenhuma pequena nota. Ela não tinha chegado até ele, nem com o queixume, pelo que ela teria de fazer, nem com os apelos desesperados para que ele voltasse para o palácio. Isso mostrava que ela estava a controlar-se e a preparar-se para agir como esperado.

Ela era corajosa, a menina dele, e ela iria cumprir o dever.

Mas ele não sabia como poderia encará-la depois disso…

A noite chegou mais rápido do que seria desejável.

Victoria não comeu quase nada durante o jantar e bebeu mais do que era habitual. A comida não descia e o vinho talvez pudesse adormecê-la.

Albert viu com preocupação o comportamento dela durante o jantar. Aquilo não preconizava um bom desfecho. Bem, mas seria hoje!

Victoria retirou-se logo após o jantar e ficou nos aposentos dela sozinha durante algumas horas. No estômago dela estava a formar-se uma sensação cada vez mais estranha. Isso seria dos nervos pelo que estava prestes a acontecer, e seria do desespero por ela se sentir tão contrariada. E seria da fome, pela pouca comida ingerida durante o jantar, e seria indisposição provocada pelo excesso de vinho bebido.

Ela desejou ficar doente para não ter de fazer aquilo. De facto, o que ela sentia quando pensava em Albert era uma aversão e algo semelhante a uma vontade de vomitar. E se ela morresse nos próximos minutos também não teria de passar por aquela provação. Mas a morte era algo demasiado drástico e ela também não queria isso. Afinal que rainha era ela? De que tipo de fibra é que ela era feita? Ela não podia ser mais frágil do que as antecessoras dela, muitas das quais haviam passado por maiores sofrimentos.

Skerrett foi chamada para ajudar a preparar a rainha a ficar pronta para a cama.

Victoria já estava de camisa de dormir, abotoada até ao pescoço e de manga comprida, e com o cabelo escovado, quando começou a colocar em prática o truque há muito previsto. Mesmo na frente de Skerrett e sem qualquer embaraço.

A camareira já tinha aberto a cama e Victoria foi buscar o pequeno frasco com o sangue, ao armário onde este estava guardado.

Na frente da camareira, a rainha molhou o dedo e passou-o ligeiramente sobre o lençol branco no local onde achou que iria assentar as ancas.

Skerrett não sabia o que dizer nem o que fazer. Assistir à montagem desta representação era demasiado embaraçoso e também a entristecia. E era notório que a rainha agia mecanicamente. Como se aquilo não a envolvesse emocionalmente.

Victoria pediu a Skerrett que sujasse apenas um pouco a parte de trás da camisa de dormir dela com sangue.

A rapariga fez o que era pedido, mas ela só tinha vontade de chorar.

Depois Victoria deitou-se de costas sobre a cama e tapou-se até ao pescoço com o lençol e a colcha.

De seguida a rainha pediu que Skerrett apagasse todas as velas de todos candelabros, exceto dos que ficavam mais afastados da cama. Assim, a zona da cama ficaria obscurecida, mas havia alguma iluminação no espaço para permitir que Abert não chocasse com os móveis.

E, por fim, o último pedido foi para que a rapariga chamasse Albert.

Um pouco hesitante sobre o cumprimento desta ordem, à qual ela sabia que não poderia desobedecer, Skerrett desejou uma boa noite à rainha e saiu.

Ela queria ter dito mais alguma coisa. Alguma coisa que pudesse minimizar o desconforto da soberana dela. Mas ela não encontrou nada que pudesse ser dito. Não havia palavras para isto.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Victoria ouviu que a porta dos aposentos dela estava a ser aberta.

O coração dela batia rapidamente como se ela temesse a aproximação de um ladrão. Era necessário bloquear o cérebro e tentar acalmar. Fingir que não era com ela que aquilo estava a acontecer. Pensar que aquilo era apenas um dever e que tinha mesmo de ser cumprido. Também não poderia ser assim tão mau. Se ela fosse, de facto, virgem, seria bem pior. Ela já sabia como tudo aquilo funcionava e ela tinha sido iniciada naquilo da forma mais bela possível, e com o melhor homem do mundo. Agora seria bem mais fácil. E isto não era nada, não significava nada. Era apenas um acontecimento sem importância.

Albert bateu na porta do quarto.

Victoria mal conseguiu responder sim. Primeiro a voz não queria sair e depois não se fez ouvir no quarto.

Ele entrou vestido de camisa de dormir e roupão.

O problema era o nojo que ela sentia. Ela tinha nojo de fazer isto com ele! Imaginar aquela pele dele em contacto com a dela…E sentir aquele cheiro dele, enjoativo. Bem, talvez isto não demorasse demasiado tempo. Um dia William tinha dito que com o Príncipe aquilo deveria acontecer rapidamente. E ela estava na penumbra e estava vestida. Ela não iria permitir que ele visse o corpo dela nu. Mas ele teria de lhe tocar. E ele teria de entrar nela…

Mantendo-se imóvel, deitada de costas sobre a cama e com as mãos a agarrarem o limite da roupa da cama que tinha sobre o peito, Victoria olhou para cima.

Albert despiu o roupão, colocou-o sobre uma cadeira e aproximou-se da cama.

"Victoria…" Ele disse baixinho.

Aquele ambiente estranho transmitia-lhe a ideia de que ele deveria falar baixo. Parecia que se ele falasse mais alto ela iria assustar-se.

Ela não disse nada, mantendo os olhos no dossel por cima da cabeça dela. Ela estava petrificada. Se aquilo tivesse acontecido na noite do casamento, emocionalmente teria sido mais fácil. Agora, depois de todo o adiamento e depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido com William, e de todo o significado que ela descobrira que aquilo tinha, era muito mais difícil fazer isto.

"Victoria, eu posso deitar-me com você?" Ele perguntou no mesmo tom baixo.

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Albert abriu um pouco a roupa da cama, devagar para não a assustar, e deitou-se do lado direito dela com cuidado, tapando-se de seguida.

Percebendo o desconforto dela e a inexistência de qualquer predisposição para que as coisas avançassem, ele perguntou:

"O que é que eu devo fazer agora?"

Victoria rodou a cabeça para olhar para ele e, surpreendida, disse:

"Eu não sei…Você é quem sabe."

"Eu sei…Mas eu não quero assustar você. Eu estou a pedir permissão para…Você sabe."

"Você tem a minha permissão." Ela informou, no mesmo tom régio com que ela falava com os súbditos e com os criados.

Não poderia haver coisa mais desprovida de emoção do que isto. Albert pensou.

"Eu terei de tocar em você…" Ele lembrou.

"Eu sei. Mas você não tem permissão para me ver nua." Ela foi perentória.

"Claro, eu compreendo. Hoje eu não irei ver o vosso corpo."

Hoje? Victoria foi lembrada do triste facto de que isto era apenas o princípio. Não bastaria suportar isto apenas hoje. Poderia ser necessário repetir mais vezes. E se Albert não acertasse no alvo ainda hoje?

"Eu terei de me colocar sobre você…E de levantar a vossa camisa de dormir…" Ele continuou.

"Sim." Ela autorizou.

Albert hesitou um pouco. Depois ele movimentou-se devagar com o intuito de se posicionar de modo apropriado.

Victoria sentiu, desagradada, que o ar frio entrava por baixo da roupa da cama à medida que ele se movia.

Albert ajoelhou-se sobre a cama junto dos pés dela.

"Victoria, desculpe, mas você terá de abrir as pernas." Ele pediu.

Isto era ridículo! Albert pensou. Ele estava a pedir-lhe para ela abrir as pernas. E ainda lhe pediu desculpa! Ele tinha de explicar-lhe tudo e tinha de ser educado. E ele acabava de pedir à rainha de Inglaterra para abrir as pernas! Ele deveria vê-la como a mulher dele, mas porque o casamento deles se tinha tornado incomum não era assim que ele a via. Para ele, ela era a rainha. Isto estava a tornar-se desconfortável. Algo que ele imaginara como entusiasmante, estava a tornar-se um suplício para ele também. Albert também desejou que acabasse rápido.

Ela não estava ali para lhe facilitar a vida. Ele teria de conquistar cada permissão e cada gesto dela! Com as pernas esticadas sobre a cama, Victoria abriu-as ligeiramente.

Albert agarrou o limite da camisa de dormir dela e empurrou o tecido para cima, descobrindo-lhe as pernas.

Aquilo era muito incómodo para ela.

Quando a camisa chegou um pouco acima dos joelhos ela reclamou:

"Você não pode ver o meu corpo!"

"Mas eu tenho de levantar a vossa camisa de dormir para cima. Victoria, se você fletir as pernas e permitir que eu me coloque o meio delas, eu poderei depois acabar de levantar a sua camisa de dormir sem ver a vossa nudez. Os meus olhos ficarão ao nível do vosso rosto."

Ela fletiu as pernas e permitiu que ele se ajustasse no meio delas. Enquanto isso ela virou o rosto para o lado esquerdo para não permitir contacto visual com ele, o que era demasiado embaraçoso e repugnante.

Victoria sentiu então que as mãos dele faziam subir mais a camisa de dormir. E agora as mãos dele passavam pelas ancas nuas dela. Que nojo!

"Você não tem cuecas…" Ele notou.

"Eu sabia o que eu vinha fazer. Eu não sou estúpida." Disse ela desagradada.

"Desculpe…"

Albert iniciou um movimento sobre si mesmo com a mão direita.

O que é que ele estava a fazer? Oh, não! Ele estava a entusiasmar-se a si próprio para ficar na condição adequada para o efeito pretendido. Ela poderia ajudar Albert a alcançar uma boa condição. Mas, obviamente, ela não iria fazer isso. Ela era virgem, ela não sabia como essas coisas se faziam. E, além disso, ela nunca faria isso para ele! As mãos dela e a boca dela não tocariam naquela coisa! Ela nem queria ver aquilo!

Isto era mais difícil do que Albert tinha imaginado. Ele tinha uma mulher seminua debaixo dele e ele deveria estar excitado por causa disso. Mas ele não estava. Ela parecia meio morta e toda esta situação era estranhíssima.

Victoria estava a achar isto repugnante e ela só desejava que ele passasse à fase seguinte e fizesse o que tinha de ser feito rapidamente. Ele deveria entrar dentro dela e depositar semente e sair.

"Você vai demorar muito?" Ela perguntou.

A pergunta dela piorou ainda mais as coisas para Albert. Ele não estava a conseguir atingir o estado ideal.

Com um suspiro, Albert retirou-se de cima dela, tendo o cuidado de puxar a camisa de dormir dela de novo para baixo, para cumprir a promessa de não a ver nua.

Depois ele colocou-se aos pés dela, apoiado sobre os joelhos e disse:

"Victoria…Eu preciso de atingir a condição ideal para fazer isto e esta situação embaraçosa que você criou não está a ajudar."

"Eu é que criei a situação embaraçosa?" Ela reclamou, apoiando os cotovelos sobre o colchão para poder encará-lo melhor.

"Foi você que se recusou a consumar o nosso casamento na nossa noite de núpcias. Mas eu peço desculpa pelo que eu disse, eu não quero discutir com você agora."

Ela não disse mais nada. Ela estava expectante para ver o que ele faria a seguir. Se ele não estava a conseguir atingir o ponto ideal talvez ele desistisse.

Então ele informou:

"Eu preciso de ficar sozinho para conseguir melhorar as coisas. Eu vou para a sala ao lado, mas eu voltarei dentro de alguns minutos."

Albert saiu de cima da cama e depois ele pegou no roupão e saiu do quarto.

Victoria ficou sozinha, surpreendida pelo que estava a acontecer. Ela não podia sair do local onde estava ou o truque que ela tinha preparado iria ser descoberto.

Alguns minutos depois Albert voltou a entrar, deixando a porta do quarto meio aberta.

Victoria podia ver que agora a camisa de dormir dele cobria algum volume que se evidenciava por baixo do tecido. Parecia que ele tinha atingido o ponto adequado.

Ele despiu o roupão de novo e voltou a colocá-lo sobre a cadeira.

Depois ele voltou a entrar na cama e a colocar-se sobre ela. Desta vez ele não pediu autorização para fazer isso.

Victoria achou a atuação dele desrespeitosa, mas ela não disse nada e agiu em conformidade. Ela fletiu e abriu as pernas.

Ele estava a puxar a camisa de dormir dela para cima, de novo, quando Victoria ouviu uns pequenos passos na madeira do chão do quarto.

Ela rodou a cabeça para a direita e viu Dash, parado no meio do quarto a olhar para eles em cima da cama.

"Albert." Ela chamou.

"O quê?"

"Você deixou a porta aberta e Dash entrou."

Albert rodou cabeça também, para ver o cão, e disse:

"Deixe-o estar. Não tem importância."

"Eu não consigo fazer isto com Dash a olhar para nós!"

"E o que é que você quer que eu faça?"

"Você tem de ir colocá-lo lá fora e fechar a porta."

Albert suspirou, visivelmente desagradado, saiu da cama e caminhou até junto do cão.

"Dash, saia!" Ele exclamou, esticando o braço na direção da porta.

O cão sentou-se.

"Vamos, Dash, lá para fora!" Albert insistiu com voz de comando, voltando a esticar o braço na direção da porta.

Para desespero de Albert, Dash deitou-se no chão do quarto.

"O vosso querido cão não me obedece!" Ele reclamou virando-se para Victoria.

"Saia daqui Dash!" Victoria pediu, sentando-se na cama.

O animal olhou para ela e para a altura tremenda de Albert, logo acima dele, mas permaneceu imóvel.

"Ele está habituado a dormir na minha cama. E ele nunca viu você aqui antes. Ele deve estar a achar tudo isto muito estranho, coitadinho." Disse Victoria.

"Coitadinho?" Albert perguntou indignado. "Você está com pena dele? E de mim você também tem pena? Você também lamenta pela minha situação? Ele dorme na vossa cama todos os dias e hoje ele não pode fazer isso! Qual é o problema? Eu, que sou o vosso marido, nunca dormi com você durante todos estes meses depois do casamento!"

"Albert, por favor…Eu permiti que você viesse aqui hoje. Você só tem de pegar nele ao colo e de colocá-lo lá fora. Depois você poderá voltar para a cama."

Albert debruçou-se para pegar em Dash. Mas quando ele tocou no dorso dele, o cão colocou-se pé e começou a recuar e a ladrar furiosamente na direção dele.

"Dash!" Victoria gritou para que ele se calasse.

Mas o animal continuou a ladrar ameaçadoramente, mostrando que não queria obedecer.

Ela não poderia sair da cama, e ir resolver aquele assunto, porque desse modo Albert descobriria o truque que estava montado para enganá-lo.

Vendo que não conseguiria pegar no cão, por medo que este lhe mordesse nas mãos, Albert resolveu usar o pé para empurrá-lo na direção da porta.

Quando o Príncipe aproximou o pé dele do corpo do cão, Dash agarrou a bainha da camisa de dormir com os dentes e puxou.

Querendo libertar-se, Albert recuou, e puxou a camisa de dormir em sentido contrário.

Dash firmou os dentes e a camisa de dormir de Albert abriu um grande rasgão debaixo para cima, até à cintura.

Perante este acidente inesperado, e ainda agindo no sentido de se libertar, Albert não conseguiu evitar que a definição da masculinidade dele se mostrasse através desta nova abertura da camisa de dormir.

Victoria fechou os olhos.

Finalmente, Albert sentiu que o cão soltara a camisa de dormir. Mas ele estava furioso com tudo o que estava a acontecer! Aquela noite era um caos e ele já tinha perdido todo o pouco entusiasmo que ele tinha conseguido obter na sala ao lado. Com o desejo de vingança superando todas as emoções dele, Albert deu um pontapé em Dash com o objetivo de colocá-lo violentamente fora do quarto.

"Albert!" Victoria gritou abismada.

Desprevenido, Dash ainda foi atirado até à porta. Mas ele não ultrapassou a abertura da porta e voltou rapidamente para retaliar.

Dash mordeu o Príncipe no tornozelo direito.

Albert gritou de dor e começou a reclamar:

"Maldito cão! Você vê o que o vosso cão fez comigo?"

"Dash!" Victoria tentou agora repreender o cão.

O animal saiu do quarto, finalmente, depois de ver que tinha feito asneira.

"Eu estou a sangrar! Eu preciso de um médico!" Albert continuava lá a gritar.

Victoria não sabia o que deveria fazer. Ela não podia sair da cama.

Mas antes que ela tivesse de fazer alguma coisa, Albert vestiu o roupão e saiu aflito do quarto para ir à procura de ajuda.

Ela deveria sair atrás dele ou ela deveria ficar ali? Ela deveria repreender Dash ou ela ainda deveria agradecer-lhe pelo que ele tinha feito? Victoria riu. Depois disto era impossível não rir. Ela lembrava-se do caricato da situação e da aflição de Albert… Era demais para suportar sem rir! E ela tinha sido salva por Dash!

Victoria achou melhor ir atrás de Albert para saber qual era a gravidade da situação.

Ela saiu da cama, vestiu o roupão para tapar a sujidade da camisa de dormir e tapou a mancha de sangue no lençol com a colcha da cama. Também ninguém entraria no quarto dela agora.

Dash estava agora deitado na almofada dele, na sala ao lado.

Victoria aproximou-se do cão e baixou-se para lhe fazer uma carícia.

O cão estava um pouco apreensivo, mas recebeu com agrado o carinho da dona.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

O animal reagiu com contentamento ao toque da mão dela. Parecia que estava tudo bem com ele.

"Mas o que você fez está errado!" Victoria exclamou, agora num tom que revelava alguma repreensão, e retirando a mão de cima do pelo do cão. "Você não pode morder nas pessoas, mesmo quando você não gosta delas."

Dash pareceu entender o que ela estava a dizer.

Victoria colocou-se de pé e concluiu:

"Mas eu agradeço a vossa ajuda! Você também prefere Lord M, não é?"

Albert estava agora nos aposentos dele com o pé direito elevado sobre uma cadeira enquanto o Dr, Clark tentava desinfetar o ferimento.

Victoria entrou.

"Obrigada por ter vindo, Dr. Clark." Ela agradeceu. "É grave?"

O médico baixou a cabeça e respondeu:

"A mordedura não é profunda."

"Aquele cão nunca gostou de mim!" Albert reclamou.

"Dash é um pequeno cão amoroso. Ele não poderia provocar um grande ferimento. Mas ele ficou nervoso quando você tentou agarrá-lo…"

Na frente do médico Victoria não quis falar sobre o facto de Albert ter agredido o cão antes de ser atacado.

"Está terminado Alteza!" Disse o médico. "Agora eu aconselho que vá repousar. Amanhã de manhã eu voltarei para ver como passou a noite."

"Obrigado, Dr. Clarck." Albert agradeceu.

O médico fez uma vénia quando passou pela rainha e Victoria disse:

"Boa noite."

Albert e Victoria ficaram sozinhos um com o outro.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

Então Victoria disse:

"Desculpe…"

"Você não teve culpa." Ele respondeu sem olhar para ela. "A culpa não é vossa…"

Victoria percebeu de que ele falava das circunstâncias, do destino de ambos moldado por outras pessoas, de como era fatídico pertencer a uma linhagem real.

"Mas o que você fez foi desprezível!" Ela disparou agora de forma indignada.

"Desculpe!" Ele pediu.

"Pobre Dash! Ele só reagiu à violência que você usou sobre ele!"

"Desculpe!" Ele voltou a pedir.

Ela parou se falar e tentou acalmar a respiração. Mas depois ela acrescentou, agora de modo mais moderado:

"Você não voltará a bater em Dash. Se você fizer isso eu não sei o que eu poderei fazer com você."

"Eu perdi o domínio da razão. A nossa situação já ultrapassou todos os limites." Albert justificou-se. "Eu não voltarei a fazer isso."

"É bom que assim seja." Victoria concluiu e saiu.

O dia tinha amanhecido chuvoso e Victoria olhava lá para fora através da janela da sala de estar.

Havia uma concordância entre a aparência do dia lá fora e o estado de espírito dela. Onde é que William estaria a esta hora? Ontem as coisas tinham sido adiadas, mais uma vez. Mas aquilo teria de se repetir. Albert voltaria.

Emma entrou.

Victoria estava distraída e não percebeu que havia outra presença na sala senão quando ela se colocou ao lado dela, também olhando através do vidro, e perguntou:

"Está tudo bem, ma'am?"

"Sim." A rainha respondeu pouco convicta. "As coisas voltaram a ser adiadas…Entre mim e o Príncipe…"

"Eu ouvi dizer que o Príncipe foi mordido por Dash quando ele estava no vosso quarto…"

"É verdade. E isso impediu, mais uma vez, a consumação do casamento…Foi um alívio para mim, mas eu sei que terá de acontecer em outro momento."

"Ao menos agora as pessoas sabem que foi no vosso quarto que Dash mordeu no Príncipe. Pelo menos, para a opinião pública, Vossa Majestade e Sua Alteza dormem juntos." Disse Emma.

"Você tem razão."

Emma virou as costas e preparava-se para voltar a sair da sala quando a rainha, sem tirar os olhos da janela, disse:

"Eu sinto a falta dele."

Emma voltou para trás, para se colocar ao lado da rainha, de novo, e assegurou:

"Eu tenho a certeza que ele também sente a vossa falta."

"Você sabe se ele está bem? Você viu-o ou ouviu alguém falar sobre ele?" Victoria perguntou ansiosa. Parecia que ele tinha saído do palácio há muito tempo atrás.

"Ontem o meu marido disse que se encontrou com ele no Parlamento." Emma informou.

"E ele estava bem?"

"Eu acho que sim, ma'am…Dentro das circunstâncias…"

"A minha vida é uma tragédia." Victoria declarou com angústia.

"William é teimoso, eu sei."

"Se ele concordasse em casar comigo…"

"Eu já tentei convencê-lo…" Confessou Emma.

"Você fez isso?" Victoria perguntou surpreendida, olhando para Emma.

"Sim, mas até agora eu não fui bem-sucedida. Em vez de ele decidir avançar nesse sentido, vejo que ele saiu do palácio para vos deixar sozinha com o príncipe…"

"Obrigada por ter tentado Emma!

"Eu só queria que ambos fossem felizes."

Victoria moveu-se pela sala e disse:

"Ele acha que é demasiado velho para mim. Ele receia deixar-me sozinha…"

"Ele está a ser prudente e a proteger-vos."

"Eu sei, mas eu preferia poder viver com ele em liberdade."

"Eu compreendo."

"Não existe nenhum outro homem no mundo como ele, e eu não trocaria William por nenhum homem jovem. Para mim ele é perfeito exatamente como ele é." Victoria afirmou com determinação, voltando a aproximar-se de Emma.

"Eu sei… Eu sei como ele é perfeito…"

"Você conhece William muito bem, não é?" A rainha perguntou de maneira intrigada.

"Há muito anos. Quase como a palma das minhas mãos." Emma declarou confiante.

"Você também esteve apaixonada por ele?" Victoria perguntou direta.

Ela sempre achara a relação de ambos demasiado próxima. Durante muito tempo isso parecia normal, ela não desconfiava de nada. Mas um dia tinha havido um despertar no cérebro dela. Ela tinha-se questionado, pela primeira vez, se alguma coisa de mais profundo tinha existido entre os dois. Afinal de contas a lista de mulheres na vida de William Lamb era extensa. Ela sempre tinha sido advertida para isso. Desde o primeiro dia em que ela o conhecera.

"Ma'am…eu…" Emma respondeu atrapalhada e em choque. Ela não esperava esta pergunta.

"Diga a verdade!" Victoria insistiu de forma um pouco agressiva.

Não era habitual que ela usasse este tom de voz, nem esta expressão, para falar com Emma.

"Eu estive…" Emma confessou. "Mas foi há muitos anos atrás!" Ela apressou-se a adicionar com uma aflição visível por fazer esta revelação.

"E ele?" A rainha perguntou com a ansiedade.

"Oh, não, ele nunca me amou! Eu posso assegurar-vos! Ele sempre quis ser apenas meu amigo. E nunca aconteceu absolutamente nada entre nós! Eu juro!" Emma explicou com a mais notória aflição expressa no rosto e na voz.

"Mas ele sabe disso…"

"Ele sabe. Mas ele nunca retribuiu."

"Você ainda o ama?" Victoria perguntou agora num tom menos agressivo.

"Não dessa forma, ma'am. Ao longo dos anos o que eu sentia por ele transformou-se. Eu gosto muito dele, mas não mais dessa forma. E eu desejo verdadeiramente que ele seja feliz. E se a felicidade está ao vosso lado então eu sou a primeira pessoa a apoiar."

Houve um silêncio entre as duas mulheres.

"Eu acreditarei em você. Pode sair." Victoria declarou secamente.

Emma queria dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que poderia ser dito que pudesse melhorar as coisas.

Com o coração a bater fortemente ela saiu.

A dúvida permanecia lá. Ele queria saber se ela já tinha feito aquilo.

Não, ele não queria saber!

Porque é que ele se matava com isto? Mas era impossível obrigar o cérebro a pensar em outra coisa.

Embora ele já não estivesse a viver no palácio, ele deveria voltar lá com regularidade para reunir com ela sobre assuntos políticos. No entanto, ele não iria fazer isso. Se ele fosse lá isso iria estragar tudo. Agora ela ir-se-ia agarrar a ele e suplicar para que ele ficasse. E eles não podiam passar por isso. Ele só voltaria lá quando ele tivesse a certeza de que ela já tinha cumprido o dever. Ela deveria informar. Não?

Mas e depois? Quando ele tivesse de voltar a vê-la depois disso? Como seria esse primeiro encontro? Um reviver do primeiro encontro depois do casamento dela com Albert. Nessa época ele tinha pensado que ela tinha consumado o casamento, claro. E isso tinha sido terrível. Agora seria duplamente pior porque se, nesse caso, ele descobrira depois que ela permanecia virgem por causa dele, agora ele teria a certeza de que ela se tinha deitado com Albert, e porque ele mesmo a tinha empurrado para isso.

Como é que ele conseguia fazer sempre a escolha errada? Aquela que mais o fazia sofrer. Primeiro ele tinha recusado o amor dela em Brocket Hall e deixara-a casar com aquele idiota. Depois ele tinha-a obrigado a cumprir o dever de esposa para com o Albert. Sempre sacrificando o coração dele próprio. O que é que o futuro reservaria para eles e até quando é que ele aguentaria isto?

Agora Albert não falava com ela. Contrariamente ao que Victoria tinha pensado ele não voltou a procurá-la para pedir para retomar o que tinha ficado em suspenso. E agora ele nem lhe dirigia a palavra. Isso era desagradável e bom ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto ele estivesse amuado pelo que tinha acontecido, ou melhor, pelo que nunca tinha acontecido, ela estava a salvo. Mas viver naquele palácio era como viver numa prisão. Ela sentia-se interdita da liberdade dela. Ela não tinha liberdade de escolha. Ela não podia escolher como viver a própria vida. Ser rainha era, com certeza, o pior destino que alguém poderia ter. Ela só queria poder fugir dali e ir para um sítio que ela sabia muito bem qual seria…

"William!" A voz de Emily soou a partir do hall de entrada.

Ele não podia crer que, além de tudo o mais, ele ainda teria de suportar a ingerência de Emily!

Houve uma batida na porta da biblioteca, mas quase antes disso ele respondeu:

"Pode entrar!"

William estava sentado à secretária tentando fazer alguma coisa útil, o que se revelava extremamente difícil, para não dizer impossível.

Emily caminhou até ele e debruçou-se para que se pudessem beijar.

Depois ela puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se perto dele e perguntou:

"Você saiu do palácio?"

"Se eu estou aqui…"

"Mas esta casa está cheia de pó e de outras porcarias."

"Eu convivo bem com isso."

"Você poderia ter ido para minha casa até que as obras ficassem realmente concluídas."

"Eu não quis vos incomodar."

"Você sabe que não nos incomoda! Eu e Henry iríamos gostar imenso de ter você connosco."

"Eu sou um lobo solitário…você sabe."

"Eu sei. Mas isso preocupa-me. Eu sei que essa é a vossa maneira de ser, mas por vezes eu sinto que você está a afundar-se."

Ele olhou nos olhos dela, mas não disse nada.

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"E eu não quero que você se afunde." Emily acrescentou.

William sentiu a ternura de Emily para com ele nestas palavras dela, e isso deu confiança a ele.

"Às vezes é difícil…" Ele confessou.

Ele estava a abrir uma pequena brecha numa armadura intransponível. Emily sabia. Ele nunca permitia isso.

"Porque é que você saiu do palácio?" Ela perguntou calmamente.

Ele não foi capaz de verbalizar uma mentira.

"Não faz sentido. As obras na vossa casa ainda não terminaram e você e a rainha partilham uma relação única." Emily analisou.

Ele desmoronou perante as últimas palavras dela. William apoiou os cotovelos sobre o tampo da secretária e levou a mãos ao rosto para esconder os olhos em lágrimas.

Emily colocou a mão direita sobre o ombro esquerdo dele com ternura e perguntou:

"Você teve uma desavença com a rainha? Ela expulsou você do palácio?"

Ele virou-se para ela e abraçou-a.

Emily retribuiu o abraço.

Ele precisava que ela o abraçasse, mas ele não queria que ela visse os olhos dele.

"Não faça perguntas, Emily! Por favor, não faça perguntas. Eu não posso responder." Ele soluçou.

"Não há problema William, você não tem de me contar nada." Ela assegurou, usando a mão direita para afagar o cabelo dele.

Ela nunca o tinha visto tão vulnerável exceto no dia em que Caroline tinha morrido.

Victoria estava a desenhar Dash para tentar distrair-se.

"Ma'am…Eu peço desculpa por interromper." A voz de Emma soou na sala.

A rainha não levantou os olhos do desenho. Ela apenas disse:

"Diga o que você quer."

"Eu quero esclarecer melhor as coisas Vossa Majestade. Eu não posso permitir que exista qualquer tipo de dúvida sobre a natureza dos sentimentos que eu nutro por William."

"Eu disse que eu acreditaria em você." Vitoria declarou, levantando finalmente a cabeça do desenho para olhar para Emma.

"Mas Vossa Majestade ficou incomodada com a minha revelação. Eu sinto."

"Claro que eu fiquei incomodada. Que mulher gosta de saber que outra mulher teve um interesse amoroso no homem que ela ama. Sobretudo quando se tem essa pessoa como uma amiga."

"Mas eu sou vossa amiga. Eu sou amiga de ambos. E eu só desejo o vosso bem."

"Eu tenho pensado sobre isso, Emma."

"Sim? E o que é que Vossa Majestade pensou?"

"Eu fiz uma revisão de todos os momentos em que você esteve connosco desde que eu vos conheci."

"E o que é que Vossa Majestade concluiu?"

"Eu concluí que você é sinceramente nossa amiga. Se você não fosse você não teria feito as coisas que você fez."

Emma sorriu em alívio e disse:

"Eu fico feliz por saber disso, ma'am. Eu preferiria que Vossa Majestade nunca tivesse tido conhecimento deste assunto, mas perante a vossa pergunta eu fui honesta, eu não quis mentir."

"Você tomou a opção certa, Emma! E eu também apreciei isso."

"Então eu posso ter a certeza que as coisas entre nós voltarão a ser como eram…"

Victoria levantou-se da cadeira e caminhou até Emma.

Depois a rainha agarrou nas mãos dela e disse:

"Você pode ter a certeza."

Embora, por vezes, Emily pudesse ser irritante, William gostava muito dela e sabia que ela gostava muito dele. Sempre tinha sido assim desde a infância. Por isso, foi muito reconfortante ter o abraço de Emily. E depois disso ele não poderia negar o convite dela para jantar. Ele começou por dizer que ele preferiria ficar em casa. Mas perante a segunda insistência dela ele teve de aceitar.

Palmerston recebeu Melbourne calorosamente, manifestando o desejo de que ele aceitasse mais vezes os convites que ele lhe dirigia para um convívio.

Depois, os dois deslocaram-se para uma saleta para conversar e beber antes do jantar, longe do olhar e dos ouvidos de Emily.

"Você parece um monge! Pelo menos você vive como um!" Provocou Henry, enquanto estendia um copo de bebida para William que já se encontrava sentado numa poltrona.

"Sempre encerrado em casa e, que nós saibamos, ultimamente sem companhia feminina." Henry completou enquanto se sentava também. "Esse nem parece William Lamb!"

William esforçou-se para sorrir. No entanto, não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer sobre este assunto. Se eles soubessem a verdade…

"E você já foi visitar o Príncipe?" Perguntou Palmerston.

"Albert?" William perguntou sem entender. "Porque é que eu deveria ir visitá-lo?

"O Príncipe está ferido."

"O Príncipe?"

"Sim, você não leu os jornais?"

"Entre ontem e hoje, não…"

"Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha está em convalescença. Ele foi mordido pelo próprio cão da rainha."

"Dash? Mas ele não é agressivo…"

"Ele mostra ser um verdadeiro cão inglês, mordendo naquele alemão que vive do nosso dinheiro!" Palmerston exclamou com satisfação visível.

"Talvez o príncipe tenha feito algo que fez Dash sentir-se ameaçado…" William declarou intrigado.

"Isso eu não sei, mas o acidente aconteceu em hora avançada da noite quando o príncipe estava no quarto da rainha." Palmerston informou.

O estômago de William sofreu um aperto violento e ele sentiu uma tontura. Felizmente ele estava sentado.

"No quarto?" William perguntou. Existiram mais pormenores sobre aquele acontecimento que ele devesse saber?

"Parece que, contrariamente às más línguas que se movem em surdina, o principezinho alemão afinal vai lá fazer alguma coisa…"

William deveria rir da piada. Uma alusão jocosa à sexualidade do casal real, trocada entre dois homens na privacidade de quatro paredes. Mas ele não riu. O assunto era demasiado cortante para que ele pudesse rir. A forma como aquela frase o apunhalou deve ter-se notado na expressão do rosto dele porque Palmerston disse:

"Desculpe…Eu esqueço-me de como você é tão próximo da rainha. Talvez você não goste que falemos sobre isto desta forma."

"De facto… É melhor não. Eu tenho muita estima pela rainha e eu não gosto que falem sobre ela dessa forma."

Palmerston voltou ao assunto, mas sob outra perspetiva:

"Agora a sério. Todos nós reconhecemos como já está a demorar para que o anúncio de que há um herdeiro a caminho seja feito."

William suspirou e disse:

"Talvez…Mas você sabe que nem todas as mulheres respondem a isso da mesma forma. Algumas demoram bastante para conceber."

"É verdade. Mas enquanto não há uma boa noticia as pessoas ficam nervosas."

"Como você pode supor eu não falo sobre essas coisas com a rainha. Isso é algo do domínio da privacidade do casal real."

"Talvez o problema esteja no Príncipe…Imagine que ele não consegue…Você sabe…"

"Eu não sei nada sobre isso!"

Agora a resposta de William foi mais agressiva e Henry achou por bem mudar de assunto.

Na carruagem, de volta a casa, depois do jantar com Henry e Emily, William pensava no que Palmerston tinha dito.

O Príncipe tinha sido mordido em hora avançada da noite no quarto da rainha. Obviamente, se ele estava no quarto de Victoria e àquela hora, ele só poderia ter ido lá para fazer uma única coisa. Se ele estava lá era porque ela tinha permitido. E se ela tinha permitido a presença dele o objetivo só poderia ser um. Então aquilo já tinha acontecido!

Porém, Dash teria mordido em Albert antes ou depois de…? Provavelmente depois…

Como é que ele iria conseguir adormecer hoje?

Longe ia o tempo em que Victoria era uma menina. Nessa época as coisas não eram fáceis porque ela vivia presa e sozinha, mas agora também não eram fáceis. Ela continuava a sentir-se presa e, sem William junto dela, ela sentia-se sozinha outra vez.

Victoria lembrou-se do dia em que eles se conheceram. E isso fê-la lembrar da boneca 123. William tinha pegado na boneca com cuidado. Um homem que pegava assim numa boneca só podia ser um homem gentil.

Então ela lembrou-se do toque das mãos dele sobre o corpo dela e da forma como ele a agarrava. Não havia coisa mais enternecedora do que isso. Ele pegava nela como se ela fosse uma boneca. Ele era sempre carinhoso e nas mãos dele ela sentia-se sempre nas mãos de Deus. Mesmo nos momentos de maior arrebatamento, mesmo quando o desejo o fazia ser mais vigoroso na forma como ele agarrava a carne dela, as mãos dele eram sempre um presente de amor indescritível.

Ela desejou ver a boneca que ela tinha guardado numa caixa há muito tempo atrás. Quando ela tinha considerado que ela já não era uma menina. Afinal nesse momento do passado ela já era uma rainha. E ela acabava de descobrir o amor. Mas William sempre dizia que ela era uma menina. A menina dele…

Victoria dirigiu-se ao armário e tirou a caixa. Depois ela abriu-a e tirou a boneca. As mãos dela acariciaram com cuidado o vestido e a coroa. William tinha falado sobre a coroa… Era uma boa recordação. Mas a boneca teria de voltar a ser guardada.

Ela voltou a guardar a boneca. No entanto, hoje ela estava nostálgica e tinha vontade de revisitar o passado com outras coisas. Havia os diários antigos e os desenhos que ela tinha feito havia muitos anos atrás, as histórias que ela tinha escrito…

Victoria abriu uma gaveta de uma cómoda para procurar mais coisas antigas.

Os olhos dela bateram em algo que ela já não se lembrava que guardava.

"Emma!"

A Lady of the Bedchamber apressou-se para o quarto da rainha.

"Sim, ma'am!"

"Eu preciso da vossa colaboração."

"O que eu puder fazer por vós deixar-me-á muito satisfeita."

"Eu preciso de usar a vossa carruagem para ir a um sítio!" A rainha informou-a.

Emma baixou a cabeça em concordância.

"E é necessário que você vá comigo e espere lá até que eu possa regressar."

"Claro, ma'am."

"Pode demorar algum tempo…"

"Não se preocupe." Emma tranquilizou a rainha e depois acrescentou: "Eu vou então pedir que eles preparem a minha carruagem."

Emma já ia quase a sair da sala quando Victoria chamou:

"Emma!"

A mulher virou-se para trás, para olhar para a rainha.

Victoria declarou:

"Você é uma boa amiga."

Emma sorriu e saiu da sala.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

"Eu tenho de ir a casa de Lord M ou eu iria enlouquecer no palácio…" Victoria comentou, enquanto se deslocava, de carruagem, pelas ruas de Londres ao final da tarde, na companhia de Emma.

"Então nós iremos lá." Disse a lady-in-waiting.

A carruagem entrou na South Street e depois parou em frente do número 18, a casa do Primeiro-Ministro.

Emma saiu e bateu na porta, enquanto a rainha aguardou no interior da carruagem.

O mordomo abriu a porta e ao ver o rosto que ele conhecia bem, havia muitos anos, ele disse:

"Lady Emma! Por favor, entre."

"Eu não venho por mim, eu trago comigo uma pessoa para falar com Lord Melbourne."

"Com certeza. Essa pessoa pode entrar. Sua Senhoria está na biblioteca."

Emma voltou à carruagem e informou a rainha de que ela podia sair.

Victoria desceu, com um véu a cobrir-lhe o rosto, e as duas mulheres dirigiram-se à porta e entraram.

O mordomo curvou-se reconhecendo a rainha. Era impossível não saber quem ela era. Não era a primeira vez que Sua Majestade entrava naquela casa e uma mulher tão pequena…só podia ser a rainha.

"Sua Majestade nunca aqui esteve!" Emma apressou-se a informar com um olhar severo, antes que o mordomo se atrevesse a abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa.

"Com certeza!" O homem respondeu.

Então Emma virou-se para a rainha e disse:

"Bem, eu acho que Vossa Majestade conhece o caminho até à biblioteca."

Victoria movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo. Depois ela virou-se e começou a caminhar ao longo do hall na direção da porta da biblioteca.

Vendo que a rainha se afastava Emma perguntou:

"Hedges…Sabe o que seria simpático da vossa parte?"

O homem colocou um semblante interrogativo.

"Se você me servisse um chá! Na saleta dos fundos."

"Claro, minha senhora!"

Os dois começaram a andar na direção oposta à da biblioteca.

"Isto vai demorar, sabe? Segredos de Estado!" Emma informou.

O mordomo não disse nada.

"Ah, e biscoitos! Também seria simpático se você trouxesse biscoitos." Emma acrescentou.

Se as coisas corressem bem, a espera adivinhava-se longa e, por isso, era melhor ter o conforto de chá e biscoitos. E, embora o mordomo fosse de absoluta confiança, era melhor afastar os ouvidos daquele homem do ruído que pudesse vir da biblioteca.

Victoria caminhou lentamente na direção da porta da biblioteca.

O coração dela batia agora rapidamente e era possível observar o movimento daquele órgão por cima da seda do vestido.

Ela atravessou o imenso hall, parcialmente bloqueado com andaimes agora vazios, mas que eram usados pelos operários que restauravam os estuques e as pinturas do teto durante o dia. Emma sabia tudo o que se passava naquela casa. Ela informara Victoria sobre a melhor hora para ir a casa de William. Quando ele estivesse lá, mas os operários, que se esforçavam por concluir as obras, já tivessem terminado o dia de trabalho. Ela era, de facto, uma excelente amiga!

Victoria achou absurdo que ele vivesse numa casa em tamanha confusão e com pó por todo o lado.

Ela levantou o véu para descobrir o rosto e depois bateu na porta da biblioteca com cuidado. De tudo o que pudesse acontecer depois disto dependia o futuro de ambos.

"Sim!" William respondeu, convencido de que o mordomo viria entregar correspondência.

Victoria abriu a porta e entrou calmamente.

Depois ela fechou a porta e ficou parada à espera que ele a visse.

Aqui dentro, embora houvesse algum caos de livros e papéis, as coisas eram mais calmas. As obras não tinham chegado até aqui.

William estava sentado à secretaria, com as costas viradas para a porta.

Ela adorava entrar aqui, neste espaço dele, masculino e de solidão, uma espécie de covil para ele, e que deveria ser proibido para uma rainha casada, mas que era tão confortável para uma Victoria apaixonada.

Ele vestia apenas o colete por cima da camisa e ela lembrou-se como aquela cena se repetia…

Ele achou o silêncio estranho e virou a cabeça para trás.

Quando ele a viu, William levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira e virou-se para encará-la de frente.

Alguns metros separavam ambos.

"Victoria! O que é que você está a fazer aqui?" Ele perguntou surpreendido e, aparentemente, incomodado com a presença dela.

Ele pensara que depois daquilo ela enviaria uma mensagem dizendo que o dever tinha sido cumprido. Porém, afinal, ela tinha vindo pessoalmente.

Victoria observou a virilidade dos antebraços dele que se expunham, porque a camisa tinha as mangas dobradas atá quase aos cotovelos.

Ela hesitou antes de responder e, como ele não caminhou até ela e não a beijou, ela perguntou:

"Você não fica feliz por me ver?"

Ele também hesitou e respondeu:

"Eu não esperava você aqui…"

Talvez ele não estivesse muito feliz por vê-la, mas ela sabia que ele se tinha afastado do palácio com um único propósito.

"Quem veio com você?" Ele perguntou com preocupação na voz.

Ela notou como a inquietação dele, para encobrir o que existia entre eles, estava sempre lá.

"Emma."

O nome familiar deixou-o mais descansado.

Victoria abriu a bolsa de tecido bordada que trazia com ela e tirou lá de dentro o que ela tinha encontrado na gaveta da cómoda, quando ela procurava memórias do passado. Depois ela estendeu o braço direito na direção de William e disse:

"Eu vim devolver isto."

William olhou para a mão dela, mas não se mexeu.

Havia um lenço de homem na mão de Victoria.

Perante a quietude dele, permanecendo com o braço dela estendido, ela explicou:

"Você disse que se algo vosso ficasse esquecido no palácio você tinha a certeza de que eu o mandaria entregar para você. Em vez de ordenar a entrega eu resolvi que viria eu mesma."

Aquela tinha sido uma ótima desculpa para ela ir a casa dele! Victoria pensou. Quando ela vira o lenço dentro da gaveta uma campainha tinha soado dentro da cabeça dela. Bem, talvez não fosse uma boa desculpa, mas agora ela já estava aqui.

Finalmente, ele deu alguns passos na direção de Victoria e agarrou o lenço que retirou da mão dela.

Victoria desejou que ele tivesse tocado nos dedos dela, mas ele não o fez.

"Este lenço é meu?" Ele perguntou, mostrando que estava bem distante daquilo de que ela queria que ele se lembrasse.

"Sim, você emprestou-me esse lenço para eu secar as minhas lágrimas no dia em que eu contei para você que eu não tinha consumado o meu casamento…"

William engoliu perante essa memória. Agora ele reconhecia aquele lenço.

"E o porquê de isso não ter acontecido…" Victoria acrescentou.

Ele fechou os olhos por um instante e movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

"Eu nunca tinha devolvido esse lenço, até hoje." Disse ela.

"Obrigado, então. Agora ele foi devolvido." Ele agradeceu, enquanto metia o lenço no bolso das calças, do lado direito.

"É só isso que você tem para me dizer?" Ela perguntou.

"E o que é que eu deveria dizer mais?"

"Que você me ama e que me deseja e que gostaria de ficar comigo para sempre."

"Eu não preciso de dizer isso. Você já sabe que isso é verdade."

"Eu gostaria de ter ouvido isso quando eu cheguei aqui."

"Victoria eu…"

"O quê?"

"Eu sinto muito…"

Ela deu alguns passos na direção dele e perguntou:

"O quê? O que é que você sente muito?"

"Que você tenha feito o que você fez…E também que você tenha sido obrigada a passar por esse sacrifício."

"Eu não fiz nada!"

"Não?"

"Não. Você não sabe que Dash mordeu em Albert?"

"Eu sei."

"Então, isso aconteceu antes de…E depois disso Albert precisou de ajuda médica. E nos dias seguintes ele nunca mais falou comigo."

"Eu ouvi dizer que o Príncipe estava no vosso quarto e eu pensei…"

"Esse incidente foi antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse ter acontecido."

"E você veio aqui para me dizer isso?"

Em vez de dar uma resposta concreta ela disse:

"Eu sinto a vossa falta."

Ele respirou fundo.

Era isto que ele temia que acontecesse. Que ele fosse confrontado com as emoções dela e com a forma como isso o enfraquecia.

"Victoria, nós temos de fazer uma pausa…"

"Eu quero você!"

"O vosso marido é o Príncipe e você deve…"

"Eu não quero que isso seja um dever! William, com você não é um dever."

Ele caminhou até junto ela e disse com convicção:

"Victoria o que existe entre nós é lindo! Você é maravilhosa! Uma bênção na minha vida! Eu não acredito que eu possa ser merecedor de tamanha beleza e de tanta generosidade, mas você sabe que ter ajuntamento carnal com o vosso marido é uma circunstância inevitável para a vossa condição de rainha."

"Eu não irei fazer isso nunca! Você pode não querer casar comigo, mas eu nunca farei isso com Albert! Eu me pergunto… Como é que o trono terá um herdeiro?" Ela disparou em desafio.

Ele justificou, de novo, o porquê de nunca concordar com ela:

"Eu não sou capaz de mergulhar você num escândalo, nem de conduzir você a uma abdicação forçada, nem posso suportar saber que daqui a alguns anos eu vos deixarei sozinha…"

"William! Eu ficarei sempre sozinha, em qualquer das circunstâncias. Isso não muda nada. Você não vê que, mesmo que você não case comigo, no dia que você desaparecer da face da terra eu ficarei sozinha? Eu não tenho mais ninguém, além de você! E você está a impedir-me a mim, e a você mesmo, de usufruir de todo o tempo que fosse possível para nós vivermos juntos."

Ele ficou em silêncio. Ele estava a integrar o que ela tinha dito.

William caminhou para além dela, quase até junto da velha poltrona que estava num dos extremos da biblioteca e onde ele tinha passado tantas horas da vida dele.

Victoria virou-se para trás para poder olhar para ele.

O casaco, o chapéu e as luvas estavam a incomodá-la. Eram atavios de viagem e tornavam as coisas muito formais. Até isso era uma barreira entre eles. Ela desejava um ambiente doméstico. Victoria tirou as luvas e o chapéu e colocou-os sobre uma cadeira próxima. E depois ela despiu o casaco e colocou-o no mesmo sítio.

A seguir ela caminhou até junto dele.

William virou-se de novo para ela.

"Porque é que o vosso amor por mim é carregado de culpa?" Ela perguntou. E depois ela pediu: "Liberte-se da culpa! Viva apenas o amor que nos une!"

"Eu gostaria de concordar com você…Você tem razão sobre o fato de você ficar sozinha, mas o escândalo e a abdicação…Eu não posso permitir isso para você." Disse ele.

"Então, se você não pode casar comigo, faça-me um filho!"

"Mas isso não faz sentido… Se nós não somos casados você não pode ter um filho meu, assim…"

"Ter um filho vosso seria, além de tudo mais, uma memória…Você está sempre a dizer que não quer deixar-me sozinha no mundo. Eu teria um pouco de você através dessa criança."

Ele foi arrasado pelas palavras dela. Esta imagem era triste e difícil de gerir. Ele imaginou-a sozinha com uma criança pequena, depois que ele partisse… E como ele gostaria de ter vivido com ela e com essa criança numa vida doméstica pacífica. E como ele lamentaria não poder acompanhar o crescimento dessa criança. Mas ele não poderia mostrar fragilidade. Talvez pela última vez, ele teria de ser forte agora. Se ele conseguisse convencê-la a regressar ao palácio, abria-se de novo a possibilidade de que o dever fosse cumprido.

"Como é que você justificaria perante o vosso marido o facto de você estar à espera de uma criança?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu contaria a verdade. Nós três faríamos um acordo e manteríamos um segredo. O que Albert poderá fazer? Se ele revelasse a verdade ao mundo isso só iria prejudicá-lo. Ele é muito preocupado com a família e com a imagem perante a opinião pública. Ele é casado com a rainha de Inglaterra e, mesmo nas condições em que o nosso casamento está, ele não trocaria isso por nada. Eu acredito que ele assumiria ser o pai dessa criança. Se necessário eu pagaria ao Príncipe por esse silêncio."

William engoliu e passou a mão pela testa como se isso o ajudasse a pensar.

Depois ele deslocou-se alguns passos pela sala afastando-se um pouco dela.

Victoria rodou de novo para poder segui-lo com os olhos e sentiu que a parte de trás da saia do vestido roçou pela poltrona que ficou atrás dela. Na anterior visita dela a esta casa, ele estivera sentado nesta poltrona e tinha-lhe oferecido outro assento, e ambos tinham tido uma conversa interessante. Ele não tinha dito o que ela queria ouvir, mas tinha sido interessante.

"Um acordo, um segredo…Segredos são muito difíceis de manter e as mentiras, mais cedo ou mais tarde, são descobertas…" Disse ele virando-se de novo para ela. "E nós não podemos ter a certeza de que o Príncipe aceitaria isso. Imagine que depois que nós contássemos o que se passa entre nós, ele iria contar isso para toda a Corte, para os jornais…"

"Eu acho que ele manteria o segredo. Afinal, há tantos segredos deste tipo no seio de tantas famílias…Você mesmo foi educado por um homem que não era o vosso pai."

"Isso é diferente. Eu não teria de herdar uma coroa. Se fosse do conhecimento público que o vosso filho não era do Príncipe, essa criança seria impugnada e não poderia herdar o trono."

Vendo que ele continuava hesitante ela perguntou:

"Você nunca irá concordar comigo?"

Ele suspirou com ar de lamento e disse:

"Eu não posso…"

A postura dela mudou drasticamente. Victoria disse com determinação e como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo:

"Então eu vou voltar para o palácio agora, eu vou chamar Albert ao meu quarto, eu vou deitar-me na minha cama e eu vou abrir as pernas para ele."

"Victoria!" Ele gritou em repreensão.

Como é que ela podia ser tão explícita na descrição daquela imagem que entrava pelo cérebro dele sem que ele pudesse suportar visualizá-la.

"E se eu gostar?" Ela perguntou em tom de desafio, abrindo muito os olhos na direção dele.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou incrédulo.

"E se Albert não for assim tão inexperiente como você supõe que ele é, e se eu gostar do que ele fizer comigo?"

O ciúme roeu os ossos dele quando ela falou na possibilidade de gostar de ter intimidade sexual com aquele idiota alemão!

"Você não é esse tipo de mulher…Não brinque comigo! Você só consegue sentir prazer com o homem que você ama." O tom de voz dele era de descrédito, mas o interior dele temia que isso se pudesse tornar verdade.

"Mas nem eu nem você podemos adivinhar o que irá acontecer. Você quer correr esse risco?" Ela perguntou com firmeza.

Repentinamente, visivelmente enfurecido, com a mão direita ele agarrou e apertou o braço esquerdo dela acima do cotovelo dela.

Ela sentiu que ele estava a apertar demasiado, mas ela aguentou estoicamente sem se queixar. Ou ele cedia agora ou ela nunca conseguiria que ele fizesse aquilo.

Ele não tinha a noção da força que ele estava a fazer sobre ela. Ele estava concentrado no ciúme, na revolta e na dor. Por causa do que tinha sido e do que não podia ser. Aquele invasor alemão era a causa de todos os males! Albert tinha-o separado de Victoria, tinha acabado com os dias idílicos em que eles viviam só os dois e apenas um para o outro, tinha casado com ela no lugar dele, e agora ainda tinha o direito de ter um filho que, para haver justiça, deveria carregar o nome da família Lamb!

Os olhos de William brilharam sobre Victoria de uma forma que ela nunca tinha visto e, por um momento, ela questionou-se se ele poderia bater-lhe. Ela não acreditava realmente nessa possibilidade, isso não era algo que ela alguma vez pudesse esperar dele, ela nunca tinha visto nele o mais pequeno ato de violência, mas ela tinha sido verbalmente incisiva, e sabia que estava a provocar uma fera enjaulada por princípios que a restringiam. Se a besta se libertasse ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa com ela…

Ele largou o braço dela e disse como uma ordem:

"Coloque-se de joelhos sobre a poltrona!"

O pedido era tão repentino e inesperado e diferente de tudo que, durante um milésimo de segundo, o cérebro dela hesitou em obedecer. O que é que ele iria fazer a seguir? Mas ela só podia querer fazer o que ele pedia.

O coração dela disparou.

Victoria virou-se de frente para a poltrona e levantou as saias ligeiramente acima dos joelhos.

Depois ela subiu para a poltrona, colocando-se de joelhos sobre o assento.

Ela ainda não tinha tido tempo de se equilibrar completamente quando o corpo dele embateu contra o dela.

Ele pegou nas mãos dela com as duas mãos dele e conduziu-a a agarrar a parte superior as costas da poltrona dizendo por cima da cabeça dela:

"Mantenha-se firme!"

Ele largou as mãos dela, e ela manteve-as apoiadas nas costas da poltrona.

Agora ela sentiu que ele lhe desabotoava as costas do vestido com urgência.

Oh, Deus! Ele iria fazer aquilo aqui? Ela pensou.

Depois do vestido ter sido desabotoado até à cintura, o corpete também foi aberto com pressa. Embora houvesse uma camisa interior ele precisava de ter acesso à pele dela e para isso ele tinha de conseguir puxar para baixo as diferentes camadas de tecido.

Contrariamente à urgência de segundos antes, agora, calmamente, as mãos dele tocaram a nudez visível das costas dela, abaixo dos ombros. E ele beijou suavemente as costas dela.

Victoria fechou os olhos, suspirou e sorriu. Ele estava no caminho que ela desejava!

A urgência regressou quando ele levantou as saias dela para cima, rapidamente, e agarrou o tecido das cuecas.

"Hoje você tem cuecas?" Ele perguntou, como quem tinha encontrado um obstáculo.

"Eu não iria deslocar-me pelas ruas de Londres sem cuecas… Parecia estranho..." Ela justificou.

Victoria percebeu que ele puxava as cuecas dela para baixo e ouviu o tecido rasgar, à medida que sentia a libertação da carne. O som das fibras rasgando-se e a súbita exposição do corpo provocaram um puxão no estômago dela, o que direcionou um raio de excitação mais para baixo.

Aquilo que tinham sido as cuecas bordadas dela estavam agora atiradas para o chão da biblioteca.

Neste momento ele tinha as mãos na cintura dela e ela estava nua por baixo das saias. Existiam apenas as meias que chegavam acima do joelho. Victoria sentiu que o ar da sala, com a temperatura mais baixa do que a do corpo dela, lhe tocava na pele.

A boca e o nariz dele encostaram ao lado esquerdo do pescoço dela e ela sentiu a respiração quente e ofegante dele sobre a pele. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a coluna.

Ele largou a cintura dela e as saias desceram, cobrindo-a parcialmente.

As mãos dele procuraram agora os seios dela e puxaram-nos o mais possível para fora do decote do vestido. Ele apalpou-os com determinação enquanto lhe beijava as costas e o pescoço.

Victoria gemeu.

As mãos de William agarraram as ancas dela, expondo de novo o traseiro redondo.

Ela era tão deslumbrante que um homem poderia ficar mudo só de olhar.

Tudo aquilo ali exposto e à mercê dele, disponível para a mãos e para a boca e para tudo o que ele quisesse fazer com ela.

"Afaste as pernas." Ele pediu.

Victoria agiu em conformidade com o pedido.

William exerceu pressão sobre os calcanhares dela e descalçou-lhe os sapatos.

Ela sentiu-se pronta para ser montada. O aumento da circulação sanguínea e dos batimentos cardíacos era notável e a respiração estava acelerada e a pele quente. Esta conjugação entre estar vestida e despida ao mesmo tempo era muito excitante. Havia o vestido, mas ela estava nua e exposta da cintura para baixo. Havia o espartilho, mas os seios dela estavam livres. Havia as meias, mas não existiam os sapatos.

Os braços dele rodearam a cintura dela, mas ele não a envolveu completamente. Ao invés disso, os braços dele desceram e as mãos dele tocaram a parte interna das coxas dela, logo acima dos joelhos.

Ela sentiu a respiração dele no lado esquerdo do pescoço e no rosto dela.

Então ele arrastou os dedos em sentido ascendente pela pele do interior das coxas dela.

Oh, ele queria enlouquecê-la, com certeza. O meio das pernas dela pulsou de excitação. Ele poderia tocar lá? A proximidade das mãos dele ao sexo dela sem que ele lhe tocasse deixava-a louca de desejo para que as coisas avançassem.

As mãos dele passaram agora para as nádegas dela. Ele apertou deliciando-se com as formas redondas e abundância da carne.

William ajoelhou-se e abarcou, com a boca, um pedaço de carne das nádegas dela. Depois ele repetiu a mesma ação, distribuindo atenção pela generalidade da superfície, beijando e sugando.

Victoria debruçou-se mais para a frente e apoiou a cabeça na parte superior das costas da poltrona. O meio das pernas dela fervia em antecipação. Mas ele adorava não lhe tocar lá, para a deixar ainda mais desejosa de que ele fizesse alguma coisa que trouxesse para ela uma recompensa.

Ele só queria enterrar-se no corpo dela: apertado, quente e molhado.

Ela percebeu que ele se colocava de pé.

A mão esquerda dele firmou-se na barriga dela e…

Ele entrou!

Todo de uma vez, procurando espaço dentro de ela.

Ela pôde sentir como ele ultrapassava todas os obstáculos e subia através ela, afastando, bruscamente, a superfície interior.

E, de imediato, ele estava a sair dela e a entrar novamente. De forma contínua e impetuosa.

Ele não estava preocupado se ela estava a conseguir acomodá-lo. Ele só queria entrar e sair e entrar e sair, e isso era avassalador.

"Você gosta por trás, não é?" Ele perguntou no ouvido esquerdo dela.

"Sim…"

Ela não estava a vê-lo, mas isso só apurava a capacidade de senti-lo. Cada polegada dele que entrava dentro dela, o toque dele por dentro…

"Você sabe quantas noites eu passei nesta poltrona pensando em você?" Nova pergunta dele.

"Não…"

"Você sabe quantas noites eu imaginei você entrando por aquela porta?"

Ela observou como o tecido das costas da poltrona estava desgastado, ameaçando rasgar-se em diversos pontos.

"Muitas…Eu suponho." Victoria respondeu.

"Muitas! Muitas vezes em que eu desejei foder você!

"O quê?" Ela perguntou.

Como é que ele nunca tinha usado esta palavra com ela? Embora aquele conjunto de letras lhe passasse pelo cérebro muitas vezes, até hoje nunca parecera necessário para ele verbalizá-la.

"Foder! É o que os amantes fazem, Victoria! Foder é aquilo que nós fazemos! Ajuntamento carnal é o que você faria com o vosso marido." Ele explicou.

"Eu compreendo…"

Foder. O uso daquela palavra desbloqueava alguma coisa dentro dele e desbloqueava algo que ainda não tinha sido libertado entre eles. Eles já tinham feito muita coisa, mas ele nunca tinha dito aquilo.

"Oh, quantas vezes eu imaginei que eu fazia isto consigo? Exatamente assim!" Ele confessou enquanto continuava a insistir mais rapidamente.

"É isto que você quer de mim?" William perguntou.

"Sim!"

"É isto que você está a sentir? Você está a sentir? O que é que você está a sentir?"

"Tudo! Tudo de você! E é tão bom!"

"Você não vai fazer isto com o Príncipe porque eu sou o único homem que pode entrar em você!"

Agora isto era uma ordem e era tudo o que ela queria ouvir!

"Não, eu nunca farei isto com ele." Ela declarou ofegante.

"Você é minha, só minha!" Ele insistiu, com determinação na voz e no corpo.

"Eu sou, eu sempre fui e eu sempre quis ser só vossa…Foi você que me empurrou para Albert."

"Eu vou deixar você toda fodida!"

"Sim! Ame-me como só você faz, ame-me como só você faz…" Ela pediu.

O dia lá fora estava a caminhar para o fim e a luz da biblioteca estava a reduzir, o que tornava o espaço ainda mais atraente.

Havia uma certa violência na forma como ele se movia para dentro dela, de uma forma que ele nunca tinha usado antes, empurrando-a com ele, mas isso não estava a assustá-la, mas a excitá-la ainda mais.

"Eu estava aqui nesta poltrona na noite do vosso casamento. Aqui, imaginando que você partilhava uma cama com aquele príncipe idiota e que você estava a ser fodida por ele…"

Ele nunca tinha revelado isto antes. O desejo, o ardor, a luxúria associada a esta poltrona e o que tinha acontecido na noite do casamento dela.

Enquanto ele se movia dentro ela, agora lentamente, ele contou:

"Eu bebi até ficar encharcado em brandy e quando eu me levantei desta poltrona eu caí no chão porque eu estava bêbedo… Essa é a verdadeira explicação para a marca que você encontrou no meu rosto. Eu fiquei doente, Victoria, doente por você!"

Victoria interiorizou, mais do que nunca, a forma como aquele homem a desejava.

A velocidade dele aumentou. Ela estava a senti-lo embater dentro dela. Neste momento ela precisava de se vir e tinha vontade de chorar de satisfação pelo que ele tinha dito e por tudo o que estava a acontecer. O desespero para que se concretizasse estava a dominá-la, estava quase, mas ainda faltava um pouco mais.

Ele já não tinha domínio sobre si. Ele só queria fodê-la! Agora ela conseguiria gerir fisicamente e emocionalmente este modo selvagem de possuí-la sem ficar magoada ou assustada.

Ele estava profundamente dentro dela e ela sentia que estava muito mais expandida do que no início. Aquele sentimento de prazer crescente e dominador estava agora parado num limbo. Ela precisava que avançasse, mas naquele estádio estava divinal. E, por ser tão bom, era quase impossível de suportar.

"Oh, isto é tão bom! Tão bom, William! Eu não consigo suportar algo tão bom!"

"Você aguenta tudo, Victoria! E quanto mais você aguentar melhor será!"

Ele insistiu mais algumas vezes naquele vai e vem celestial.

A onda de prazer varreu-a e passou por ela com vigor!

"Oh, William! Eu estou a vir, eu estou a vir… William, William…"

As pernas dela tremeram e os dedos dos pés dela moveram-se, repetidamente e de forma descoordenada, tentando gerir a intensidade da energia que emanava dela.

Ele empurrou de novo contra ela, uma e outra vez e exclamou em arrebatamento:

"Nós estamos perdidos!"

Então ela sentiu-o, grosso e macio, pulsando ereto dentro dela, a inundá-la gloriosamente aos borbotões.

Ele tinha feito aquilo! Ele tinha-se vindo dentro dela!

Ele aplicou sobre ela mais alguns impulsos fortes, mas espaçados, enquanto gemia e expelia as rajadas finais.

Agora ele era totalmente dela! Ela estava satisfeita, feliz e realizada. E, com sorte, ela já teria mais do que isso…

Ele beijou o pescoço dela, ligeiramente transpirado, e retirou-se de dentro dela.

Depois ele tirou o lenço do bolso das calças e meteu-o entre as pernas dela para receber o fluido que iria escorrer, com o objetivo de poupar a roupa dela tanto quanto possível.

Ela pensou que aquele era o mesmo lenço com que ela tinha limpado as lágrimas dela no dia em que tinha confessado que se mantinha virgem para ele!

Ela vibrou com o toque dele, de novo lá, sobre o sexo dela ainda sensível.

Ele manteve a mão quieta, mas ela esteva à beira de se vir de novo.

Victoria sentiu que ele passava agora o lenço entre as pernas dela, da frente para trás.

A sensação de ele a limpá-la era indescritível! Nunca ninguém, que ela tivesse memória, tinha feito isso. Se ela ainda se lembrasse de que era a Rainha, era um facto que o Primeiro Ministro dela acabava de lhe limpar o espaço entre as pernas com o próprio lenço dele, após tê-la fodido e impregnado de fluido fértil.

O corpo dela tremeu com as réplicas de êxtase.

Ele atirou o lenço para o chão e agarrou Victoria, virando-a depois para ele e colocando-a de pé.

Então, na quase escuridão da biblioteca, eles selaram com um beijo profundo o ato sagrado que tinha acabado de acontecer entre ambos.


	39. Chapter 39

Sorry for taking too long to publish this chapter but my workload has increased. And in the next few months it will be like this ... There will be longer breaks between chapters.

 **Capítulo 39**

Ele beijou-a e beijou-a e beijou-a, e não parava de a beijar, distribuindo beijos, pelo rosto dela, pelo maxilar, pelo pescoço e pelo peito.

"Eu amo você!" Ele exclamou.

"Eu amo você também, meu amor!" Ela reafirmou segurando a cabeça dele entre as duas mãos.

Ele começou a reordenar o vestido dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse apresentável.

Victoria colaborou.

William pegou na mão direita dela e caminhou na direção da porta da biblioteca.

"Onde é que nós vamos?" Ela perguntou.

Ele abriu a porta e espreitou para o hall de entrada.

"Você sabe onde está Emma?" Ele perguntou.

"Não…Ela ficou no hall com o vosso mordomo antes de eu entrar na biblioteca."

"Bem, não importa. Ela deve estar por aí. Vamos!" Ele pediu com alguma urgência na voz.

William caminhou ao longo das divisões da casa em passo rápido, sempre de mão dada com Victoria.

A casa começava agora a entrar numa penumbra que só seria quebrada se alguém acendesse as inúmeras velas distribuídas pelas divisões.

Victoria apressou-se para acompanhar o ritmo dele, enquanto segurava as saias com a outra mão para facilitar a própria deslocação.

Em determinado ponto do corredor ele parou e abriu a porta que estava mais próxima deles.

Eles entraram.

Victoria constatou que era um quarto. O quarto de William seguramente. Tudo ali dizia a ela que aquele era o quarto dele. Desde a roupa depositada nas costas de uma cadeira até ao cheiro quente e doce que a envolvia.

Ele mal tinha fechado a porta e já estava a agarrá-la com ímpeto e a beijá-la.

"Eu quero você nua para mim!" Disse ele.

As mãos dele começaram a despi-la.

Uma a uma, as peças de roupa dela foram sendo retiradas.

As roupas dele também. Victoria atuou no sentido de que ele também fosse desprovido do tecido que o cobria.

Eles estavam agora nus e abraçados enquanto se beijavam.

Ela mantinha o penteado com que havia chegado. Ele não tinha soltado o cabelo dela.

Os braços de William desceram pelas costas dela e as mãos dele agarraram as nádegas dela.

"Eu vou beijar o vosso corpo todo." Ele informou, quando a fez cair de costas sobre a cama e caiu sobre ela.

"Você já fez isso antes." Ela disse a rir, enquanto abria as pernas para que ele se pudesse acomodar entre elas.

"Mas hoje eu vou beijar cada centímetro, todos os centímetros da vossa existência. E com isso eu vou reclamar você como minha, eu vou tomar posse de você."

Ele falou com determinação e Victoria riu novamente.

"Eu sou vossa desde que eu vi você pela primeira vez." Ela assegurou. "Eu ainda não sabia disso nesse primeiro momento, mas eu descobri isso depois."

Ele movimentou-se sobre o corpo dela. A pele dele arrastou sobre a dela e a boca dele foi distribuindo beijos.

Victoria pensou que, efetivamente, ele estava a beijar minuciosamente cada pequeno pedaço de pele dela. Ele beijou os ombros e os braços, e o peito e os seios e a barriga. E depois ele percorreu a coxa esquerda, atingiu o joelho e desceu ao longo da perna. Ele beijou os pés dela, um e depois outro.

Ela tinha as pernas abertas e fletidas.

De seguida ele subiu pela perna direita dela, distribuindo beijos, ele atingiu o joelho e beijou depois a coxa.

William parou e olhou para Victoria.

Ela sabia o que ele iria fazer a seguir.

A boca dele pousou no triângulo escuro logo abaixo do baixo ventre. E depois a boca dele desceu e plantou um beijo lá, naquele botão que quando provocado produzia magia. O beijo sugou ligeiramente.

Victoria gemeu.

William avançou o corpo dele sobre o corpo dela.

Agora o rosto dele estava sobre o rosto dela de novo e ele disse:

"Você é minha, minha…"

"Eu sou!" Ela concordou segurando o rosto dele com as duas mãos. "Você é tão bonito! Perfeito! Tudo é lindo em você." Ela notou. "Eu gosto de imaginar quantas mulheres desejam você e eu gosto de pensar como você é apenas meu."

Ele sorriu ligeiramente e disse:

"Eu não gosto de imaginar quantos homens desejam você."

"Você acha que os outros homens também me desejam?" Ela perguntou com uma expressão de surpresa.

Ela nunca se tinha questionado sobre isso. Ela não sabia qual era o impacto que ela tinha nos homens, como mulher. E ela não se interessava por mais ninguém além de William. Então ela nunca se tinha questionado sobre o que os outros homens poderiam pensar sobre ela.

"Claro que sim!" Ele assegurou. E depois perguntou: "Você tem dúvidas sobre isso?"

"Eu sempre achei que eu era demasiado baixa. Parecia que as mulheres bonitas e desejáveis eram todas altas."

Ele riu com ternura e disse:

"Você é maravilhosa! Eu não sei o que pode ser mais maravilhoso, se o vosso corpo ou a vossa personalidade. Você é beleza concentrada. Cada polegada do vosso corpo é pura beleza. Eu acabei de verificar isso."

Ela riu.

"Se você é desejável para mim porque é que não seria para os outros homens?" William perguntou.

"Eu não sei…Você ama-me, é diferente, e você tem estado sempre comigo e conhece-me bem."

"Eu não conheci você antes de você ter 18 anos. Eu via você apenas à distância."

"Mas eu só comecei a viver depois dos 18 anos, quando eu me tornei Rainha, e eu fiquei livre, e desde então eu tive você sempre ao meu lado."

"Os homens não desejam com o coração, Victoria. Eles desejam com…" Ele dobrou o pescoço para olhar para o parte inferior do próprio corpo, colocada entre eles. "Você sabe…"

Ela riu.

"O movimento de uma saia ou um decote é o bastante para que nós sejamos ativados. Mesmo quando nós não queremos que isso aconteça." Disse ele.

"Você acha que os meus súbditos masculinos são ativados quando eles veem a rainha deles?" Ela perguntou, um pouco escandalizada.

"Alguns deles, com certeza…"

"Oh! Eu nunca mais me vou sentir tranquila na presença de nenhum homem. Você acha que Peel e Palmerston e Wellington …Eles veem-me como mulher?"

"Você é a rainha e eles respeitam você. Você não precisa de se preocupar. Mas em algum momento alguns pensamentos pecaminosos devem ter passado pela mente de cada um deles. Isso acontece todos os dias nos cérebros masculinos."

Houve um momento de silêncio.

"Eu não posso imaginar o que Albert pensa sobre você." Disse ele.

"Ele não sabe nada…Naquela noite ele não estava a conseguir atingir…"

"O quê?" Ele perguntou, elevando mais o corpo dele para olhar bem para ela.

"Albert não atingia o estado ideal para cumprir o dever."

"Mas você não disse que ele foi mordido por Dash antes de poder fazer alguma coisa com você?"

"É verdade, mas antes de ser mordido ele já tinha estado deitado na cama comigo."

"Na cama?" William perguntou desagradado, enquanto afastava o corpo para o lado. Agora ele queria aquela história bem contada.

Victoria rodou sobre o seu lado esquerdo para poder ficar de frente para ele.

"Não aconteceu nada! Ele nem sequer me viu nua." Ela assegurou acariciando o rosto dele com a mão direita.

Então ela explicou:

"Eu fiz o que você me disse. Eu estava deitada sobre a cama e tinha a camisa de dormir vestida e o quarto estava obscurecido. A situação era embaraçosa, eu não facilitei em nada, eu não me mexi. Albert estava nervoso…Então ele teve de sair da cama, e do quarto, para tentar ficar mais entusiasmado…Você sabe… Foi então que, quando ele voltou, a porta ficou aberta e Dash entrou. Eu pedi para ele ir colocar o cão fora do quarto, mas Dash não queria obedecer. Albert ficou zangado e agrediu Dash com o pé. Dash retaliou e mordeu. A partir daqui tudo se tornou impossível, e depois disso Albert ficou zangado com a situação e não fala comigo."

"Eu estou a ver… Agora eu fico mais tranquilo. Eu ainda terei de agradecer a Dash…" Disse William sorrindo.

Victoria riu mais profundamente e disse:

"Sabe, eu estava muito nervosa no início. Eu convenci-me de que eu teria de fazer aquilo com Albert. Era horrível sentir a aproximação dele e imaginar que ele iria…Mas no fim foi muito divertido e eu tive de rir."

William riu também.

"E eu vi uma coisa…" Disse ela.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou intrigado.

"Aquilo…"

"Você viu?" O tom de voz dele era de desagrado e de preocupação. "Albert ficou nu na vossa presença?" Agora William estava indignado.

"Não! Ele tinha a camisa de dormir vestida, mas Dash rasgou o tecido com os dentes, antes de morder em Albert. Então eu vi…"

Ele pensou que ela tinha algo mais para dizer e ficou incomodado com a ideia sobre o que poderia ser.

"Não é bonito…" Ela queria falar, mas começou a rir. Com esforço ela continuou: "Albert tem apenas um pequeno príncipe…"

Agora ela não conseguia parar de rir.

William riu divertido também.

Depois desta informação ele estava muito mais tranquilo.

"Por um momento eu fiquei preocupado. Eu tive receio de que você pudesse ter gostado do que viu." Confessou ele.

"Nunca! Ninguém pode ser tão bonito como você…Nem aquela parte de ninguém pode ser tão bonita como a vossa…"

Ele rodou o corpo para ficar em cima dela.

Victoria abriu as pernas e ele instalou-se de novo no meio delas.

Esta sensação era maravilhosa, a da nudez completa e da pele de ambos em contacto.

"Você acha que isso é…bonito?" Ele perguntou em provocação.

"Eu acho que é lindo!"

"Eu pensei que isso pudesse ser apenas útil para você."

"Também é muito útil." Ela concordou, com expressão provocadora.

"Então talvez você gostasse de utilizar de novo…" Disse ele, enquanto esfregava o sexo duro entre as pernas dela.

Ela abriu a boca e sugou o ar do quarto com urgência, enquanto agarrava o pescoço dele com as duas mãos. Depois ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e beijou o maxilar dele do lado direito.

Ele entrou devagarinho dentro dela. Ela ainda estava molhada e dilatou mais facilmente devido à recente ocasião anterior.

Victoria sentiu-o subir.

Ele começou a balançar as ancas lentamente. O movimento repetiu-se devagar, para dentro e para fora.

Victoria fechou os olhos. Ela precisava de ficar concentrada lá. Não havia mais nada ao redor dela. A única coisa que interessava neste momento era o toque gentil dele dentro dela.

Houve uma sensação mais forte que pulsou no interior dela. Victoria gemeu e envolveu com rapidez os braços à volta dos ombros de William. Agarrar-se era algo que ajudava sempre a suportar o prazer.

A velocidade de atuação dele aumentou, bem como a intensidade da respiração e o intervalo entre gemidos.

Ela adorava ouvir os gemidos dele naquele tom de voz raspado que se intensificava à medida que o prazer crescia.

Ele insistiu e insistiu e insistiu.

Ela preferia por detrás, nesta posição ela demorava mais para chegar lá. Mas agora também não era adequado parar e mudar de posição. Era preciso continuar.

Mais, mais, mais! Ela pensou. Ela queria mais!

"Mais, William! Dê-me mais!" Ela pediu em desespero.

Ele agiu conforme o pedido.

"Venha-se para mim meu amor! Eu amo ver você em êxtase!" Disse ele.

Neste momento eles já não viam nada um do outro. A noite tinha caído lá fora. Mas ele podia vê-la, de qualquer das formas. E ele podia senti-la. A forma como ela serpenteava debaixo dele e se movia na busca da carne dele que a enchia, e do prazer que isso lhe dava. E a força com que ela o agarrava. E o som que ela produzia. E a maneira como ela abria a boca, e que ele percecionava quando lhe beijava os lábios.

Ela gritou:

"Oh, eu estou lá! Eu estou lá, agora! Oh, meu Deus! Esta sensação está atravessando o meu corpo todo!"

"Sim, sim, sim!" Ele incentivou.

Depois ele gemeu e parou de se mover e ela sabia o que estava a acontecer. Ele tinha-se vindo, dentro dela, outra vez.

"As coisas maravilhosas que você faz comigo!" Ela exclamou com a respiração acelerada e tentando acalmar-se, enquanto pousava as mãos sobre os lados do tronco dele.

Ele saiu de dentro dela.

William mergulhou o rosto na base do pescoço de Victoria.

Ela enrolou os braços à volta dos ombros dele.

"Fique comigo, Victoria! Não se vá embora." Ele pediu sobre o ombro esquerdo dela, com emoção na voz.

Ela colocou a mão direita no cabelo dele e assegurou:

"Eu não vou para lugar nenhum, meu amor. Eu fico onde você estiver e eu seguirei você até ao fim do mundo…"

Ele levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos dela, que ele não via realmente.

"Nós não podemos fazer isso, você não pode ficar aqui…" Disse William, recuperando a sensatez depois de ter sido franco na expressão do que realmente desejava.

"Eu sei… Eu sei meu amor, mas eu ficaria. Se você quisesse colocar de lado todos os princípios."

"Ainda não. Ainda não é o momento." Ele alertou.

Depois ele beijou-a na boca ternamente.

Então ele retirou-se de cima dela e deitou-se de costas, do lado esquerdo de Victoria.

Ela aninhou-se no peito dele e ele envolveu as costas dela com o braço direito.

"William…" Ela começou, enquanto acariciava os pelos do peito dele.

"Sim?"

"Quando é que nós iremos contar a Albert tudo o que se passa entre nós?"

"Eu não sei…Não existe o melhor momento para uma conversa dessa natureza…"

De repente esta ideia parecia aterradora para William. No momento em que eles contassem a verdade tudo iria sair do controlo dele. Era impossível prever o que Albert poderia dizer ou fazer. Ele não sabia onde aquilo os levaria. E o resultado poderia ser desastroso. Para ele seria mais um escândalo, mas para ela seria o escândalo!

"Nós pediremos a colaboração de Albert para manter o nosso relacionamento secreto ou…Nós poderíamos pedir a anulação do casamento…"

Ela experimentou abordar outra alternativa para ver como ele reagia.

"A anulação? Isso seria mais complexo…"

"Mas seria muito melhor para nós dois, William!" Ela suplicou.

"Vamos pensar. Eu não sei se o Príncipe concordará em manter o segredo." Ele alertou.

"Ele irá concordar."

"E se ele não concordar…"

"Eu pago. E ele só pode concordar. Albert está cansado desta situação, ele já percebeu que nada vai acontecer entre nós. A melhor maneira de resolver as coisas é ficar calado. Ele mantém as aparências e ainda tira vantagem financeira da situação. Além disso, ele poderá ter uma amante livremente, como todos os homens fazem. E, indiretamente, serei eu a pagar essa mulher."

"Eu não tenho uma amante…" Notou William.

"Eu sou a vossa amante."

"Não, você é a minha mulher." Ele disse com gravidade na voz.

Ela compreendeu o significado do que ele dizia.

Eles beijaram-se.

"Talvez possamos começar por pedir a colaboração do Príncipe. Se ele não for recetivo à ideia de manter o segredo nós podemos pedir a anulação…" Disse ele.

"É isso, William! Isso parece-me uma boa ideia." Ela concordou entusiasmada.

A anulação era uma ideia que agora ele já não renegava totalmente. E essa era a ideia que mais agradava a Victoria. Se fosse possível ela não ficaria casada com aquele idiota nem mais um minuto!

"Victoria, eu queria que você ficasse aqui nos meus braços a noite toda, mas eu tenho de alertar que você deve voltar para o palácio. É tarde…" William lembrou.

"Você está certo, eu já deveria ter voltado. Mas agora eu precisarei de ajuda. O meu cabelo está todo desarrumado."

"Talvez seja melhor eu chamar Emma, você não acha?"

"Sim, por favor." Ela concordou. "Você pode ajudar-me a vestir e depois ir chamar Emma para me ajudar com o cabelo."

Emma estava aflita. Era demasiado tarde para voltar para o palácio. O que é que aqueles dois faziam durante tanto tempo naquela biblioteca? Bem, ela sabia o que eles faziam…Porém, nem havia uma cama, não seria muito confortável. Também não era preciso haver uma cama…

Depois de se ter vestido e de ter auxiliado Victoria a vestir-se também, William percorreu o corredor para ir procurar Emma. O mordomo já tinha acendido as velas que nos vários castiçais se espalhavam ao longo do percurso.

Ele entrou na saleta onde Emma estava.

"William!" Ela exclamou em tom de repreensão quando o viu entrar, e levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira onde ela estava para se dirigir para ele.

"O que é que você fez? Você está louco? Você sabe que horas são? Nós já deveríamos ter voltado para o palácio há muito tempo atrás!"

"Eu não fiz nada…Quer dizer, eu fiz…Eu peço desculpa Emma, por ter feito você esperar, mas agora eu preciso que você vá ao meu quarto ajudar a rainha a pentear-se."

"No quarto? Eu pensava que vocês estavam na biblioteca! O problema não é o tempo que eu passei à espera, William, essa é a minha função. O problema é o atraso da rainha para regressar ao palácio."

Emma saiu da sala, dirigindo-se rapidamente para o quarto de William enquanto ele seguia atrás dela.

Ela continuava a repreendê-lo:

"Você perdeu todo o bom senso que você sempre teve em tudo o que se refere à rainha? Que desculpa é que nós vamos dar para justificar chegarmos tão tarde?"

Ela estava visivelmente muito preocupada e William lamentou realmente por ela.

"Nós teremos alguma ideia nos próximos minutos." Disse ele, para tentar tranquilizá-la.

Emma ajudou Victoria a ficar convenientemente preparada para sair.

Era preciso agir com urgência, mas aqueles dois hoje estavam em clima de romance e de descontração. Parecia que só ela estava preocupada! Além disso, era visível que eles precisavam de ficar a sós para se despedirem.

"Eu vou pedir ao mordomo que chame o cocheiro e espero Vossa Majestade na carruagem." Informou Emma ambos.

"Obrigado, Emma." Os dois responderam em uníssono.

Depois que Emma saiu Victoria e William viraram-se um para outro e sorriram.

"Pobre Emma!" Disse William, enquanto circundava a cintura de Victoria com os braços.

"Ela é uma boa amiga." Disse Victoria, enquanto colocava as palmas das mãos no peito dele.

"A melhor!"

"E agora? Quando é que nós nos voltaremos a encontrar?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu irei ao palácio amanhã. O primeiro-ministro pode reunir com a rainha, não é?"

"Eu acho que sim. Mas agora você já não vive no palácio. Será difícil que nós possamos estar a sós."

"Nós encontraremos uma solução."

"Eu amo você." Disse Victoria ternamente.

"Eu amo você também."

Eles beijaram-se.

Não havia pressa, de facto. O que era estranho. Ele estava a ficar muito descuidado. Ele deveria estar preocupado. Mas ele não estava. Ele só desejava que ela ficasse ali o mais tempo possível.

Victoria partiu de volta para o palácio.

E quando ela chegou havia uma aflição instalada em Buckingham. A mãe, Lezhen, e até Albert, estavam reunidos no que parecia ser uma comissão de receção para pedir justificações sobre onde é que ela tinha estado, e como é que era possível que ela chegasse tão tarde.

"Eu fui visitar os bairros pobres que existem a poucos metros do palácio." Ela justificou.

"Você fez o quê? Isso é perigoso. Você não sabe que tipo de gente vive nesses locais!" Advertiu Albert, desempenhando o papel de marido preocupado.

"Você tem razão, se eu não sair do palácio e não for a esses locais eu nunca saberei quem são os meus súbditos. Harriet costuma falar sobre as obras de caridade que ela e a família dela sustentam e eu queria ver com os meus próprios olhos." Disse Victoria.

"Esses bairros estão cheios de criminosos!" Ele insistiu. "Você saiu sem guarda pessoal e numa carruagem que não era a carruagem real."

"Precisamente Albert, dessa forma eu estava disfarçada, eu era alguém anónimo no meio da multidão. E essa é a melhor forma de saber o que realmente se passa em Londres."

"Mas é muito tarde, Drina! A esta hora as ruas são muito perigosas." A duquesa de Kent interveio.

"Eu estive a distribuir esmolas. Emma fez isso por mim."

Emma colocou os olhos no chão.

Victoria continuou:

"A pobreza era muita e eu quis socorrer diversas situações. A noite caiu."

Os três perseguidores implacáveis ficaram a olhar para ela.

"Agora, se me dão licença, eu estou cansada, eu preciso de um banho de banheira e depois eu vou jantar nos meus aposentos. Se por acaso alguns de vós ainda não jantaram poderão fazê-lo." Victoria declarou e afastou-se de imediato na direção dos aposentos pessoais dela.

As três figuras olharam umas para as outras. Eles não tinham jantado, para esperar por ela, e agora ela iria jantar no quarto, deixando-os sozinhos.

No caminho para os aposentos dela, Victoria pensou que ela teria de enviar dinheiro para os pobres amanhã. Talvez ela fizesse isso através da própria Harriet. Dessa forma ela transformaria numa verdade a mentira que ela tinha acabado de dizer, e ainda esperava que Deus a perdoasse por mentir assim, e por uma razão nada dignificante. Adultério era o que ela andava a praticar. Porém, ela não se sentia culpada, ela não se sentia uma mulher adultera. Ela amava William, e esse sentimento era tão superior a tudo o que ela alguma vez tinha sentido em toda a vida dela, e isso era tão digno, que ela não conseguia sentir que isso pudesse estar errado.

E a partir de hoje as coisas iriam mudar.

William voltou ao palácio no dia seguinte, cumprindo a promessa que havia feito na noite anterior para Victoria.

O destino determinou que, por azar, ele se cruzasse com a duquesa de Kent num dos corredores.

"Lord Melbourne! Que surpresa!" Ela exclamou entusiasmada quando o viu aproximar-se.

"Vossa Alteza!"

"Tantos dias ausente do palácio. Confesso que eu senti a vossa falta. Isso nem parecia vosso. Antes você estava aqui todos os dias…"

"Eu estive muito ocupado. Novas leis estiveram a ser aprovadas no parlamento…"

"E, com certeza, a rainha também sentiu a vossa falta…Ela precisa sempre do vosso conselho sensato." Disse a duquesa.

"Eu estive sempre em contacto com a rainha, nós escrevemos diariamente um para o outro."

Ele mentiu, mas isso era o que sempre acontecia quando ele não estava no palácio, e qualquer um acreditaria que era verdade.

"É verdade…"

"E a rainha não precisa assim tanto do meu conselho, como Vossa Alteza possa imaginar. De fato, ela atua muitas vezes no sentido inverso ao que é o meu conselho. Her Majesty tem uma personalidade forte e é determinada." Disse William, enquanto se lembrava das coisas que ele sabia que Victoria, por determinação, não fazia com o Príncipe, mas que, ao invés, arriscava para fazer com ele.

"Oh, sim ela é…Ontem, por exemplo…Imagine que ela saiu sozinha com Emma numa carruagem não identificada para ir visitar os bairros pobres." A duquesa contou indignada.

"Ela fez isso?" Ele perguntou, tentando mostrar surpresa.

"Sim, um perigo! Ela não levou escolta e chegou quando já era noite!"

"Bem, se não aconteceu nada de mal com Her Majesty, não há nenhum problema. E nós não podemos manter ela encerrada dentro do palácio, ou sempre vigiada por guardas. Isso é muito difícil para ela."

"Eu sei, mas ela deve ser mais cuidadosa. Lord Melbourne deveria falar com ela sobre isso. O senhor é a única pessoa que ela ouve. Se você pedir para que ela não volte a fazer isso ela não fará."

Ele suspirou e disse:

"Eu compreendo, duquesa, a vossa preocupação. Eu irei pedir a Her Majesty para não repetir essa proeza."

Ela percebeu que ele iria afastar-se e agradeceu a ele:

"Obrigada, Lord Melbourne."

Ele fez uma vénia e caminhou pelo corredor na direção dos aposentos da rainha.

Victoria of Saxe-Coburgo-Saalfeld sentiu que desejava poder acompanhá-lo.

Victoria apressou-se para William quando ele entrou pela porta da sala onde ela estava.

Porém, Dash foi mais rápido do que ela, correndo feliz na direção do primeiro-ministro.

William baixou-se e fez uma carícia na cabeça do cão, enquanto Dash abanava a cauda mostrando contentamento.

Victoria sorriu observando os dois. Era evidente que Dash também preferia William, em vez de Albert. E agora ela sentia um certo ciúme do facto de ver o cão ser o alvo da atenção de William primeiro do que ela.

"Parece que ele também sentiu a vossa falta." Disse Victoria.

"Dash, meu amigo, eu agradeço que você tenha protegido a rainha na minha ausência!" Disse William para o cão, com ar divertido, fazendo-lhe uma última carícia no pescoço.

Depois ele colocou-se de pé.

William e Victoria abraçaram-se e beijaram-se.

Dash sentou-se, observando os dois.

"Você veio." Disse ela, junto da boca dele.

"Claro, eu disse que viria."

"Sim, mas você não vinha há vários dias…Tal como Dash, eu sentia a vossa falta aqui no palácio." Ela explicou, agora mais afastada dele, mas mantendo os braços dele à volta da cintura dela, e os braços dela à volta de as costas dele.

"A vossa história convenceu a vossa mãe. Ela ficou preocupada com a ideia de ter você a deambular por bairros pobres sem guarda por perto." William informou.

"A minha história não! A vossa história! Foi você que teve essa ideia brilhante."

"Isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de ter feito você atrasar-se tanto."

"Eu não reclamei por estar atrasada…" Ela disse com ar provocador.

Ele sorriu.

"Eles repreenderam-me quando eu cheguei, como eu sabia que aconteceria." Victoria queixou-se.

"É preferível ser repreendida por andar em bairros pobres do que por se deitar na cama do vosso primeiro ministro…"

Ela sorriu.

"E isso é um ato convincente vindo de você. Essa vossa tendência para fazer coisas proibidas e perigosas." Ele completou.

Ela largou-o e afastou-se dele, dando alguns passos, pela sala. Depois ela virou-se para ele e perguntou:

"Será que nós poderíamos chamar Albert aqui, agora, e contar-lhe a verdade?"

O peito dele moveu-se numa respiração profunda e o rosto ficou tenso, mostrando apreensão.

"William, você disse…"

"Eu disse! E nós vamos fazer isso. Porém, eu não consigo fazer isso agora, eu não estou preparado…" Ele explicou.

"E quando é que você estará preparado?" Victoria perguntou impaciente.

"Eu não sei, mas eu espero que daqui a pouco tempo."

Ela aproximou-se dele e disse:

"William, nós temos de fazer isso, por nós dois."

"Isto é assim tão fácil para você? Você não fica nem um pouco apreensiva sobre as consequências?" Ele perguntou. "Depois que nós tivermos contado a verdade tudo sairá do nosso controlo."

Ela respirou fundo, enquanto pensava melhor sobre o assunto e respondeu:

"Eu fico com um pouco de receio, é verdade, mas o desejo de que algo que nos seja favorável possa ser feito é maior do que o medo. Eu sinto que eu não tenho nada a perder. A única coisa que eu teria medo de perder seria você."

Ele abraçou-a e beijou a testa dela.

Victoria colocou o rosto sobre o peito dele.

William movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo sobre a cabeça dela e disse:

"Nós vamos fazer isso em breve."

I thank the people who comment and whom I can't answer because they are not registered on the website.


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the delay to publish this chapter, but the work does not leave me much time to think about these two wonderful beings. And the next chapter will also take a long time ...

 **Capítulo 40**

Naquela manhã o Primeiro-Ministro voltou ao palácio, mas foi surpreendido pelo facto de que a Rainha não estava na sala onde costumavam reunir. Um lacaio informou-o de que Her Majesty estava no jardim.

William dirigiu-se para o exterior para encontrar Victoria, imaginando que ela estaria a pintar na companhia das damas de companhia dela e do fiel amigo Dash.

Depois de uma pequena caminhada pelo jardim ele avistou-a a alguma distância.

William parou surpreendido pelo que via e para não perturbar o momento, de óbvia concentração de Victoria.

Na realidade, ela tinha um arco e uma flecha na mão e apontava, bastante determinada, na direção de um alvo situado na frente dela, com alguns metros de intervalo. Atrás da Rainha, com alguma distância, um lacaio segurava várias setas.

Posicionado à esquerda dela, a alguns metros de distância, William esperou para ver o que aconteceria.

Alguns segundos depois a seta foi disparada e acertou bem no centro do alvo.

Por baixo da aba do chapéu, Victoria colocou uma expressão no rosto, que mostrava contentamento pelo resultado.

William bateu palmas.

O som solitário ecoou pelo jardim.

Só então ela percebeu que estava a ser observada e olhou para o lado esquerdo.

Ele aproximou-se de ela, enquanto ela sorria.

"Bom dia, Ma'am…" Disse William quando chegou junto de Victoria, baixando a cabeça e observando discretamente o lacaio a curta distância de ambos.

"Bom dia, Lord M! Você estava aí?" Ela perguntou animada.

"Eu estava, nós devíamos ter uma reunião agora…Se Vossa Majestade está lembrada…"

"Eu sei, mas eu precisava de apanhar ar puro antes de começar a trabalhar. E eu supunha que você chegaria mais tarde…" Disse ela, enquanto foi buscar mais uma seta disponibilizada pelo lacaio.

"Eu decidi vir mais cedo…Vossa Majestade poderia ter algum assunto extra para tratar comigo…"

Ela sorriu disfarçadamente, enquanto se reposicionava no mesmo local onde estava antes, compreendendo o real significado do que ele dizia.

"Gosto de ver Vossa Majestade tão feliz logo pela manhã…" Disse ele. E depois ele baixou os olhos e o tom de voz para, sem ser ouvido pelo lacaio, acrescentar: "Eu lamento não poder beijar você agora…"

Victoria sorriu, baixando os olhos também e virando o rosto para direita, procurando o lado contrário àquele onde William se encontrava.

"E eu parabenizo Vossa Majestade pela destreza." Ele falou agora mais alto e observando o alvo na frente de ambos.

"Obrigada! Eu gosto de praticar tiro ao alvo. Isso ajuda a afinar a minha capacidade de…"

Albert surgiu no ângulo de visão de ambos.

Coincidentemente, os dois sentiram um aperto no estômago, embora eles não pudessem saber o que estava a acontecer no interior de cada um.

"Bom dia, Lord Melbourne!" Albert cumprimentou quando chegou junto deles.

"Bom dia, Vossa Alteza!" O Primeiro-Ministro retribuiu, baixando a cabeça.

A última vez que eles tinham conversado tinha sido no dia em que Albert pedira para que William intercedesse para que Victoria permitisse a consumação do casamento.

A presença de Albert era estranha e incómoda para Victoria e para William. Mais incómoda ainda porque eles tinham decidido que iriam contar o que realmente unia os dois, muito para além da política.

"Vossa Alteza está melhor?" William perguntou apenas porque era adequado fazê-lo.

Por segundos Albert pareceu não entender a pergunta. Depois ele lembrou-se de ter sido mordido por Dash e respondeu:

"Sim, obrigada, perfeitamente recuperado."

O príncipe olhou também para o alvo e depois para o visconde.

"Lord Melbourne também pratica tiro com arco?" Albert perguntou num tom que William achou que era uma provocação. Talvez Albert estivesse a insinuar que não havia razão para que o Primeiro-Ministro estivesse ali na companhia da Rainha.

"Eu já fiz isso há muito tempo atrás…" William respondeu.

"Eu sou bastante apreciador de atividades desportivas como esgrima e tiro com arco. E eu costumo obter bons resultados." Albert declarou com orgulho. "Eu costumava praticar ambas com o meu irmão Ernest."

"Como Vossa Alteza pode observar, Her Majesty também revela enorme destreza." William destacou a qualidade de Victoria.

"Eu também quero praticar um pouco". O príncipe declarou repentinamente e dirigiu-se até ao suporte que continha alguns arcos e retirou um.

Depois ele caminhou rapidamente até ao alvo, com a intenção de retirar as setas que Victoria tinha disparado algum tempo antes.

Victoria achou que esta invasão era uma falta de respeito. Uma invasão da atividade dela, que antes estava a ser tranquila, e uma invasão da conversa, sempre prazerosa, que ela estava a ter com William. E Albert nem sequer falava com ela havia dias! E agora ele aparecia do nada e ele introduzia-se no meio de tudo! Ele ignorava-a, atuando como se ela não estivesse ali, e ainda queria fazer uma desmonstração de habilidade! Ele era tão imaturo! E tão irritante!

Enquanto o Príncipe caminhava na direção do alvo – de costas para Victoria – visivelmente enfurecida, ela colocou a seta que tinha na mão no arco, e fez pontaria.

William observou a corda a ficar em tensão, à medida que era puxada para trás, e a seta a deslizar por cima da luva de couro da mão esquerda de Victoria, e temeu que ela fizesse uma asneira. Bem, ele não podia acreditar que ela fosse capaz de fazer algo assim, mas os olhos dele viam que ela apontava para aquilo que parecia ser as costas de Albert.

"Victoria!" Ele repreendeu num tom baixo, devido à presença do lacaio, mas de modo determinado para que ela compreendesse a necessidade de suspender o que ela estava a fazer.

A seta foi disparada.

Os olhos de William seguiram o trajeto do objeto projetado.

A seta passou rente ao ombro esquerdo de Albert e foi espetar-se no alvo, num dos círculos externos.

Albert assustou-se, e desviou-se bruscamente para a direita para evitar ser ferido.

William olhou para Victoria com uma expressão de repreensão.

"Você enlouqueceu?" Albert perguntou virando-se para trás, visivelmente zangado.

"Foi apenas uma brincadeira…" Victoria justificou enquanto ria, como se nada de grave tivesse acontecido. "Para você sentir a minha presença!" Ela adicionou, provocadora.

"Eu sei que você está aí!" Ele gritou enquanto caminhava na direção dela com um rosto muito irritado.

"Não foi isso que me pareceu! Você chegou aqui e nem me cumprimentou, e você interrompeu o que eu estava a fazer de uma forma inapropriada! Você não perguntou se poderia participar!" Ela retaliou.

Agora eles discutiam na frente do Primeiro-Ministro! Albert pensou.

William estava expectante para ver onde aquilo iria acabar, mas ele não deveria dizer nada nem podia sair dali sem ser autorizado.

"Victoria, você deve acalmar-se." Albert repreendeu-a.

Agora ela estava furiosa! Ele fazia com que ela ficasse irritada e depois ele dizia que ela deveria ficar calma? Mas quem é que ele pensava que ele era?

William notou que havia damas a circular pelo jardim que paravam para ouvir a discussão.

"Não, eu não vou me acalmar! Eu faço o que eu quiser e eu exijo que você me respeite!" Ela exclamou em tom de desafio.

"Victoria!" O príncipe exclamou indignado. Como é que ela podia provocar uma discussão na frente de outras pessoas?

Porém, Victoria sentia-se determinada e protegida. Agora que William tinha concordado com ela para contar a verdade, ela não precisava mais de disfarçar que não gostava de Albert, ela não precisava mais de respeitá-lo, ela poderia fazer o que ela quisesse. E William estava ali do lado dela. Agora ela poderia dizer e fazer o que quisesse, ele iria protegê-la da fúria de Albert. E ela não podia mais suportar ele. Ela só queria que ele desaparecesse…

"Majestade…" A voz calma de William surgiu no espaço.

Victoria olhou para ele, sem entender a intromissão.

"Eu peço perdão, eu não deveria intrometer-me, mas…Talvez seja melhor continuar esta conversa no interior do palácio…"

Victoria mostrou com o olhar que o interrogava sobre o que é que ele estava a fazer.

Seguiram-se alguns segundos de silêncio, enquanto ela pensava sobre o que deveria fazer.

"Muito bem, nós continuaremos esta…conversa…no interior do palácio." Ela declarou.

Com visível frustração, Victoria largou o arco e saiu rapidamente dali, na direção do majestoso edifício.

William respirou fundo e seguiu atrás dela.

Albert partiu depois e, contrariado, seguiu ambos.

Victoria entrou na sala de trabalho enquanto, impaciente, retirava as luvas e o chapéu da cabeça.

William chegou depois dela.

Victoria escancarou os olhos na direção dele. O que é que você está a fazer? Os olhos dela perguntaram.

William apenas fechou os olhos e baixou ligeiramente a cabeça, de uma forma que mostrava a ela que ele lhe pedia para ter calma. Ele não podia falar porque o príncipe iria entrar atrás deles em poucos segundos.

Albert entrou.

"Majestade, Vossa Alteza, se me dão licença, é melhor eu retirar-me…" Disse William e afastou-se, saindo da sala.

Victoria mostrou um olhar de indignação na direção dele.

O quê? Você vai deixar-me aqui sozinha com ele? Ela questionou-se.

Mas William já tinha saído.

Victoria olhou para Albert.

"Eu exijo que você me respeite, Albert. Na verdade, o vosso silêncio para comigo não me incomoda, mas em público você deve ser cordial comigo." Ela tentou falar agora mais calmamente.

"Não fui eu que tentei atirar em você." Ele notou com indignação na voz, mas tentando não falar demasiado alto.

"Você não pediu permissão para participar na mesma atividade que eu estava a praticar, a vossa intromissão foi uma ofensa…" Ela justificou. E depois acrescentou: "Mas eu não iria atirar em você, eu apontei para o lado…"

"Victoria…Eu acho que depois de tudo o que aconteceu…Ou melhor, depois de tudo o que não aconteceu…Eu tenho o direito de não querer falar com você e de estar irritado. O meu casamento não foi consumado! E, se você quer saber, eu não tenho mais nenhuma vontade de fazer isso…"

Victoria pensou que esta era uma excelente notícia. Albert não queria tentar mais! Então, nesse caso, ele iria aceitar mais facilmente que ela e Lord M fossem amantes…

"Eu não sei como é que nós poderemos sair disto. Afinal você precisa de um herdeiro…Mas de mim você não irá ouvir falar mais sobre esse assunto." Ele declarou.

Victoria estava surpreendida com esta conversa.

"E eu também não tenho nenhuma intenção de falar com você sobre nenhum outro assunto. No entanto, é um facto que nós temos de manter as aparências em público. Então eu devo ter uma festa na próxima semana." Albert declarou.

"Uma festa?" Ela perguntou com surpresa na voz.

"Sim, será o meu aniversário, você não sabe?"

"Eu sei…"

Não, ela não se lembrava de tal coisa, mas ela achou que era melhor disfarçar.

"Eu posso ter uma festa digna do marido da rainha?" O Príncipe perguntou.

"Sim, claro." Victoria concordou.

"E você irá representar, juntamente comigo, que nós somos um casal normal?"

"Eu farei isso." Ela garantiu.

Quando o Príncipe saiu, a Rainha mandou chamar o Primeiro-Ministro.

Agora eles estavam finalmente sozinhos e ela perguntou indignada:

"William, que ideia foi aquela de interferir na minha discussão com Albert?"

"Eu só quis tirar você do olhar das pessoas, ou os jornais vão começar a dizer que a rainha tem mau temperamento e que a relação entre Her Majesty e o Príncipe consorte é ruinosa. E que talvez seja por isso que não há um herdeiro a caminho…"

Ela engoliu e endireitou as costas, compreendendo agora a intenção dele. Ele não estava a interferir na discussão dela com Albert, mas a protegê-la.

"E o que é que você estava a pensar quando disparou na direção de Albert?" Ele perguntou num tom de repreensão.

"Eu só queria assustá-lo…Ele foi mal-educado…Eu queria vingar-me de alguma forma. Eu estou farta!"

"E se você tivesse acertado em Albert?"

"Eu tenho boa pontaria, eu não estava a apontar para ele…"

"Victoria, pelo menos um lacaio viu que você estava a praticar tiro com arco tendo o vosso marido como alvo aparente…" William lembrou.

"Eu estou cansada de Albert e deste casamento! E eu ainda pensei que você tinha tomado coragem de falar com ele quando nós viemos para dentro do palácio, mas em vez disso você saiu e deixou-me sozinha com ele!" Ela reclamou.

"Eu não poderia continuar a assistir à vossa discussão…Você é a Rainha e você e o Príncipe são um casal, eu sou o Primeiro-Ministro. Eu devo colocar-me no meu lugar. Sair da sala era a atitude correta."

"Eu queria você aqui comigo…" Disse ela num tom de lamento.

"Eu achei que você saberia lidar com ele. Você já fez isso antes em situações mais complicadas."

"Eu não suporto mais a presença dele!"

"Você casou com ele! Ele é o vosso marido. Aguentar a presença dele é o mínimo que você tem de fazer…" William falou alto, e com revolta na voz.

"William! Você nunca superou isso, pois não?" Victoria perguntou, também demasiado alto.

Ele estendeu o braço direito, agarrou-a pela cintura e puxou-a contra ele.

William beijou Victoria na boca, enquanto envolvia a cintura dela com os dois braços.

Ela resistiu um pouco. Afinal eles estavam no meio de algo que se poderia dizer que era uma discussão…Mas era impossível resistir.

"Eu ainda não tinha beijado você hoje." Ele justificou ternamente sobre a boca dela, quando fez uma pausa, como se antes eles não estivessem a discutir. "Eu amo você."

A mão direita dela firmou-se na parte de trás do pescoço dele e ela puxou-o de novo contra ela.

Victoria beijou William. Agora com forte ímpeto.

"Eu disse para você casar com ele, eu sei, mas eu nunca suportei essa realidade." Ele explicou quando eles fizeram outra pausa.

"Eu nunca fui dele, ele nunca me tocou…Não dessa forma…" Disse ela baixinho.

"Eu sei…"

"O meu corpo todo sempre exigiu apenas as vossas mãos…" Ela declarou, olhando bem fundo nos olhos dele.

Ele apalpou o seio esquerdo dela com a mão direita, por cima do vestido, e perguntou:

"Assim?"

"Sim…" Ela suspirou.

Depois ele desceu as duas mãos, e apalpou as nádegas dela.

Então ele perguntou de novo:

"Assim?"

"Sim!" Ela respondeu ofegando.

Ele beijou-a, e palpou o traseiro dela convictamente.

Eles estavam a encaminhar-se na direção de algo muito agradável, mas cuja concretização não era adequada para agora. Eles deveriam ter uma reunião de trabalho e eles já estavam muito atrasados, devido à discussão de Victoria com Albert.

"Nós devemos parar…" Disse ele, mas voltou a beijá-la.

Victoria sabia que ele estava certo e que eles deveriam parar ali, mas incapaz de soltar-se dele de imediato, ela deu-lhe vários beijos intermitentes.

Eles soltaram-se, finalmente.

Victoria afastou-se e deu alguns passos na sala, tentando diminuir o ritmo da respiração. Depois, virando-se para William, ela disse:

"O aniversário de Albert será em breve, 26 de Agosto…"

"E…"

"Talvez não seja adequado contar a verdade agora, antes da festa…"

William mostrou-se pensativo.

Victoria manifestou o que a preocupava:

"Nós não sabemos como Albert poderá reagir… Dar-lhe esta notícia antes da festa, pode ter um efeito negativo para nós, suspender a comemoração do aniversário, permitir que o que está acontecendo possa transparecer para a Corte e produzir um escândalo."

"Eu concordo totalmente." Disse ele. "Nós não devemos fazer isso agora que se aproxima uma festa. É mais apropriado esperar e contar a verdade depois."

William sentiu-se temporariamente aliviado. Esta situação permitia adiar as coisas. Retardar o momento do caos.

"Mas eu acredito que, depois disso, Albert poderá concordar com a nossa proposta. Ele deverá assumir a paternidade de uma criança quando eu…quando eu esperar um filho vosso." Disse ela.

O estômago de William apertou.

Victoria continuou:

"Hoje ele disse algo surpreendente. Ele disse que se o nosso casamento não foi consumado até agora ele também não tem mais nenhuma vontade de fazer isso…"

William fez uma expressão de surpresa.

"E ele também disse que não sabe como podemos resolver as coisas porque eu preciso de um herdeiro…"

"A conversa do vosso marido parece ser muito favorável para nós…" Ele constatou com admiração.

"É verdade."

"No entanto, de qualquer forma, a notícia sobre o que se passa entre nós deverá ser difícil de digerir, de facto ele descobrirá que foi traído…Você está certa com a vossa opinião de que devemos esperar para falar com ele apenas depois da festa de aniversario." William sintetizou.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Victoria imaginou como poderia ser essa conversa, o que eles deveriam dizer e como se poderiam justificar perante Albert.

"Mas ele terá de ser discreto quando ele arranjar uma amante. Eu não quero ser alvo de humilhação." Ela declarou repentinamente.

William sorriu ligeiramente e disse:

"Pobre homem. Você vai dar-lhe a conhecer que tem um amante e vai propor-lhe que ele aceite que assim seja. E em troca você ainda lhe pede que ele seja discreto, ao fazer o mesmo, para não vos humilhar publicamente."

"É diferente. Eu sou a rainha."

"Eu sei. Mas isso é algo que atinge a dignidade de um homem. Ainda que a vosso relacionamento seja desprovido de amor e que não haja um casamento feliz, para todos os efeitos ele é o vosso marido. E você é a Rainha e ele o Príncipe consorte, e há uma reputação que ele pretende preservar."

"Eu também serei discreta. Não poderá ser de outra forma…" Concluiu Victoria, sentando-se na mesa de trabalho e esperando que William fizesse o mesmo depois dela.

Finalmente, talvez eles pudessem começar a trabalhar…

Os preparativos para a festa de aniversário do príncipe consorte decorreram durante alguns dias.

Albert estava ocupado com isso e Victoria não se envolveu.

Agora os encontros íntimos entre Victoria e William atravessavam uma pausa por duas razões: por um lado, porque ele não dormia no palácio e ainda não fora encontrada uma solução alternativa que lhes desse privacidade; e, por outro, a eminência duma mudança nas vidas deles perspetivava uma solução a breve tempo que lhes permitiria viver de forma mais livre e descontraída a relação de ambos, muito além de um ato apressado na sala de trabalho de Victoria, antes ou depois de uma reunião.

Na véspera do aniversário, Ernest chegou de Coburgo para estar presente na comemoração.

Victoria recebeu-o com interesse. Ernest era muito mais agradável do que Albert e ela tinha um carinho especial por ele. Ainda que ela nunca o tivesse considerado como uma alternativa a Albert, nem isso tinha sido sugerido pelo tio Leopold.

O dia da festa de aniversário do Príncipe chegou.

Victoria teria de fingir no seu papel de esposa, acompanhando Albert. Felizmente William também estaria lá. O Primeiro-Ministro era o primeiro dos convidados em tudo o que acontecia no palácio.

A Rainha e o Príncipe consorte desfilaram pelo largo corredor, perante a Corte posicionada em duas alas.

Os olhos de Victoria procuraram William e encontraram-no, mesmo ao lado de Ernest.

Ele ficou deslumbrado pela visão dela.

O vestido, vermelho, deixava os ombros e o peito a descoberto e o corpete que ela vestia hoje deveria ser novo, ou diferente, porque a parte superior dos seios dela parecia querer explodir sobre o decote. William desejou poder passar a boca por lá. O cabelo de Victoria fora apanhado para o lado e caía sobre o ombro esquerdo em cachos encaracolados. Duas rosas adornavam o ponto onde o cabelo fora preso, logo acima dos cachos. Aquelas flores não eram dele, mas ele não podia fornecer-lhe todas as flores que ela usava ou isso seria demasiado óbvio.

William desejou ocupar o lugar de Albert ao lado de Victoria. Não pela posição de prestígio ou de poder, mas porque ele queria poder mostrar-se ao mundo ao lado da mulher que ele amava. Eles iriam contar a Albert o que realmente estava a acontecer entre eles muito em breve. Isso teria de acontecer. Talvez amanhã mesmo…

O casal real entrou na majestosa de sala de jantar, sendo seguido pelos convidados presentes.

O jantar decorreu fastidioso para William. No meio de tantos convidados e tendo em conta todas as precedências, ele estava longe de Victoria. Todos os membros da família real ficavam mais próximos. Ele ficou sentado ao lado do Visconde Edward Portman e ainda que a companhia fosse agradável, estar presente na festa de aniversário do Príncipe consorte não era para ele o evento mais desejável.

Seguiu-se o baile. Victoria teve de abrir o baile com Albert. Depois eles foram seguidos por outros pares que encheram a pista de dança.

William observou ambos a partir de um canto do salão. De facto, onde é que ele tinha a cabeça dele quando ele achou que seria possível suportar ver aquela mulher casada com outro homem? Vê-la apenas dançar com ele, só por si, já era suficientemente incómodo. Ele lembrou-se de outro baile, em que ele vira Victoria dançar com Albert pela primeira vez, e como isso fora excruciante. Agora era diferente. Nessa noite ele tinha pensado que ela nunca seria dele, agora ele sabia que ela seria dele para sempre.

Enquanto dançava com Albert, Victoria olhava na direção de William com frequência, sempre que era possível fazê-lo de forma disfarçada porque a dança a direcionava para dele, mas era notório que a cabeça dela virava demasiado depressa para o lado onde o Primeiro-Ministro se encontrava.

Victoria libertou-se de Albert e deambulou pelo salão, tentando evitar dirigir-se de imediato para William.

Depois de conversar com algumas pessoas presentes ela chegou, finalmente, junto dele.

"William…" Ela disse baixo.

"Ma'am…" Ele corrigiu para um tratamento mais formal.

"Eu estava louca para me libertar de Albert e poder dançar com você." Disse ela.

Ele baixou a cabeça em deferência e encaminhou-se para a pista de dança acompanhado pela Rainha.

Eles começaram a dançar e misturaram-se com os restantes pares.

Victoria reparou que Albert estava a vários metros deles conversando alegremente com Ernest e mais alguns dos seus amigos e convidados. Repentinamente, ela pensou que, apesar dos problemas que existiam entre eles, ela nunca o vira a procurar companhias femininas…Ele não flertava com as damas da Corte. Bem, ele era muito preocupado com a imagem da monarquia e da família…

"Você está absolutamente deslumbrante hoje!" Observou William.

"Eu vesti-me para você, é claro, como sempre."

"Você não costuma usar vermelho…" Ele notou.

"Hoje eu quis algo mais…excitante…"

"E esse decote consegue provocar vertigens num homem, você sabia?" Ele perguntou olhando para ela com os olhos semicerrados.

"Não, eu não sei…Mas eu posso imaginar." Ela disse divertida.

"Eu queria poder beijar os vossos seios agora."

"William…"

"Eu estou louco para ter você para mim mais livremente. Eu acho que nós devemos contar a verdade amanhã para o Príncipe."

"Amanhã?" Ela perguntou com surpresa e abrindo mais os olhos. William tinha mudado muito a postura sobre este facto. Repentinamente, era ela que ficava um pouco apreensiva com essa perspetiva. Isso era o que ela mais queria. Contar a verdade. Mas… Amanhã?

"Sim. Eu cheguei a um ponto que eu também não aguento mais viver nestas circunstâncias. Eu espero que o facto de o vosso marido ser conhecedor do que se passa entre nós, possa facilitar a nossa vida. Ele não achará estranha a nossa proximidade, ele não colocará obstáculos aos nossos encontros, ele não ficará surpreendido quando você ficar à espera de uma criança…"

"Isso é o que eu mais quero, William. Sentir-me mais livre para amar você…"

A música tocada pela orquestra terminou.

William fez uma vénia e separou-se de Victoria. Agora era conveniente parar.

Victoria dançou com Ernest enquanto William voltava a observá-la num extremo do salão. Era impossível não olhar para ela, por mais que ele não quisesse fazer isso. Ela era um íman que atuava sobre ele. Mas era bem mais tranquilo vê-la dançar com Ernest do que vê-la dançar com Albert.

A rainha ficou de novo livre, mas ele não deveria abusar e dançar de novo com ela. No entanto, ele precisava de lhe perguntar algo, havia uma proposta que ele precisava de fazer…

Ela agitou o leque e aparentou estar a sentir calor.

Agora ela estava só, no momento em que retirava um copo da bandeja de um dos lacaios. Ele deveria aproximar-se dela, ser conciso na abordagem e afastar-se de imediato.

William foi rápido e discreto na aproximação.

Quando Victoria rodopiou com o copo na mão, e bebendo um gole, ele estava na frente dela.

"Eu posso foder você mais tarde, ma'am?" Ele perguntou com olhar sedutor. Os olhos famintos caindo de novo sobre a pele sedosa e a carne jovem dos seios dela.

Victoria sentiu um estremecimento descer pelo corpo. Ela engoliu a bebida, ganhado tempo para responder. Ela não esperava estava proposta para hoje, muito menos neste local e com esta linguagem.

"Nada me daria mais prazer, Lord M!" Ela respondeu num misto de pose régia e postura de sedução.

"Quando você puder sair do salão eu seguirei atrás de você…" Ele informou rapidamente quando já se afastava dela.

Algum tempo depois, William mantinha-se, como sempre, num extremo do salão de baile. Agora perto de uma porta. Ele gostava de se colocar em lugares estratégicos de onde poderia observar todos em volta, e os seus comportamentos.

Victoria passou por ele para sair do salão, mas não disse nada. Ela estava consciente de que eles não deveriam ser vistos a conversar particularmente demasiadas vezes.

O último companheiro de conversa de William tinha-se retirado e não havia ninguém aqui, junto dele, neste momento.

Victoria ultrapassou a porta e desapareceu da visão dele.

William olhou em volta e, considerando que ninguém estava a olhar diretamente para ele naquele momento, ele saiu atrás dela.

Ele observou-a de costas, a caminhar pelo corredor na frente dele.

Havia lacaios no corredor e ele não deveria ser visto seguindo a Rainha. Mas ele conhecia bem os corredores do palácio.

William seguiu no sentido contrário ao de Victoria.

Porém, em determinado ponto, ele sabia onde deveria virar e como ir entrar num corredor menos povoado a esta hora, onde ele suponha que ela iria passar daqui a pouco tempo.

Lá estava ela de novo, caminhando de costas para ele.

William apressou o passo, e chamou num tom baixo:

"Victoria."

Ela parou e olhou para trás.

Ele manteve-se a caminhar na direção dela, acelerado, mas com leveza, para evitar o barulho dos passos.

Quando ele parou junto dela olhou em volta para verificar se havia mais alguém no corredor e perguntou:

"Onde é que você está indo?"

"Eu não sei exatamente…Eu fiz o que você me pediu, eu saí do salão e esperei que você me seguisse…"

"Qual é a sala onde você acha que ninguém irá querer entrar a esta hora?"

Ela pensou um pouco e respondeu:

"Venha comigo."

Eles andaram mais alguns metros no corredor e ela parou.

Victoria abriu uma porta e entrou, seguida por William.

Ele fechou a porta.

Não havia velas acesas na sala, mas a luz dos archotes colocados no exterior em dia de festa iluminava parcialmente o interior através das diversas janelas.

Instintivamente, eles beijaram-se.

As mãos de William percorreram as ancas de Victoria enquanto ele se dobrou para beijar a parte exposta dos seios dela.

"Eu desejei fazer isto a noite toda…" Disse ele.

Passado algum tempo, no meio dos beijos, William reparou que a sala onde eles estavam tinha uma enorme mesa retangular no centro, que se estendia horizontalmente na frente deles, e vários troféus de caça estavam colocados nas paredes.

Victoria interrompeu os beijos por um momento, deu alguns passos mais para o interior da sala, olhando para as paredes e disse:

"Esta é a sala dos troféus de caça de Albert."

"Um sítio magnifico!" William observou, olhando as paredes também, agora com mais atenção, e caminhando para junto dela.

Posicionada perto do extremo direito da mesa, na perspetiva de quem entrasse na sala, ela perguntou:

"Você ainda não tinha estado aqui?"

"Eu não sou amigo pessoal do Príncipe…"

"Mas você é amigo íntimo da rainha." Disse ela, segurando a gola do casaco dele e puxando-o para bem junto dela.

Eles beijaram-se de novo. William deu um passo em frente fazendo Victoria recuar.

Ela embateu no extremo da mesa e não podia continuar a retroceder.

William colocou-lhe as mãos nas ancas.

Sem pré-aviso, ele virou o corpo dela colocando-a de costas para ele.

Ela gemeu perante o imprevisto e sentiu-se entalada entre a mesa e o corpo de William.

As mãos dele procuraram os seios dela.

"Você está linda hoje! Maravilhosa!" Ele exclamou, pressionando as ancas contra as nádegas dela.

"Eu não estou sempre bonita?" Ela perguntou provocadora, colocando as mãos dela sobre as costas das mãos dele e sentindo o volume do membro viril dele de encontro a ela.

"Sempre! Sempre bela e maravilhosa!"

As mãos dele levantaram as saias de Victoria, enquanto ela apoiava agora as mãos dela sobre a mesa.

A mão direita dele passou pela frente dela e entrou dentro das cuecas dela.

Victoria gemeu.

"Você está sempre assim?" Ele perguntou.

"Não…Só quando eu desejo você."

Os dedos dele acariciaram-na gentilmente entre os grandes lábios.

Ela gemeu de novo e colocou a cabeça para trás apoiando-a no peito dele.

Victoria estava a sentir como a mão dele escorregava facilmente entre as pernas dela. Não, ela não queria isto de mais nenhum homem além de William Lamb. Ela podia sentir também o cheiro dele…

A mão dele foi inesperadamente retirada, e ele atuou subitamente sobre as costas dela, debruçando-a sobre a mesa.

Victoria ficou parcialmente deitada sobre a mesa, de barriga para baixo e com os pés ligeiramente apoiados no chão. Ela era muito baixa, ela sabia. E a mesa era alta. Então apenas as pontas dos pés ficaram apoiadas no chão.

Com os braços flexionados, ela colocou as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa para se equilibrar e percebeu que ele garantia que as saias dela ficavam bem por cima das costas dela, para que não houvesse embaraços.

Então ela soube que ele desabotoava as calças, sentiu que ele afastou o tecido na abertura das cuecas dela e o membro viril dele passou-lhe entre as pernas deslizando e procurando a entrada.

Ele entrou…

Victoria fechou os olhos, abriu a boca e gemeu.

"Oh, mulher! Você deixa-me louco…" Ele segredou sobre o ouvido esquerdo dela e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

Ele moveu-se dentro dela.

"Isto é celestial, William! Oh, sim…Isso aí…"

"Aqui?"

"Hm, hm…Essa ponta… é mágica…"

O movimento repetiu-se e ele foi mais fundo.

O corpo dela avançou também alguns centímetros sobre mesa, empurrado pelo impulso e sentindo a força e o peso do corpo dele sobre ela.

Os dedos dos pés dela levantaram do chão.

Quando ele recuou, o corpo dela também foi puxado para trás e as pontas dos sapatos de Victoria voltaram a tocar no chão.

Ele avançou de novo e os impulsos aumentaram em pressão e velocidade.

As pontas dos pés dela voltaram a levantar do chão, e agora não voltaram mais a ter apoio outra vez.

Isto era bom assim. Ela sentia-se sem chão, suspensa. Apenas a barriga e as mãos assentavam sobre uma superfície. E esta era dura e mais rígida do que uma cama. Era diferente e estranho, mas muito excitante.

Ela abriu mais as pernas e percebeu a facilidade com que ele se movia no interior dela. Todo o caminho dentro dela estava aberto e dilatado. E o preenchimento disso era deliciosamente árduo para suportar. E havia o som da fricção dos corpos húmidos, que se misturava com o voluptuoso som raspado dos gemidos dele.

Sem que Victoria previsse, William agarrou os cotovelos dela e puxou-lhe os braços para trás das costas.

Ao perder o apoio das mãos sobre a mesa, ela sentiu um desamparo que passou de assustador a excitante no mesmo segundo, e o peito dela caiu sobre a superfície da mesa.

Os antebraços dela, colocados em sentido horizontal sobre as costas, foram mantidos em paralelo pela mão esquerda dele, enquanto com a mão direita ele se deliciava a apalpar a nádega direita dela.

Victoria achou que esta era uma forma muito interessante de ser possuída. Além de William estar atrás dela, o que era uma maneira sempre muito agradável de fazer isto, os pés dela estavam suspensos no ar e os braços estavam presos atrás das costas. Ela não poderia libertar-se, nem sair dali, nem atuar livremente sobre nada. Ele estava a esmagá-la, mas ela só queria que ele continuasse a fazer isso.

Eles não podiam soltar o desejo em termos vocais, mas os gemidos de ambos eram impossíveis de conter.

"Você é o maior troféu, e esse, Albert não pode possuir." Disse William com voz ofegante.

Ela não disse nada, não lhe ocorria nada que ela pudesse dizer neste momento, mas as palavras dele provocaram nela um sentimento de elevação. Agora ela desejava que lá, naquele local profundo, onde ele tocava insistentemente, também houvesse uma progressão…

Repentinamente, um som inesperado foi produzido no puxador da porta.

Victoria e William foram impulsionados a rodar a cabeça para a esquerda.

Contra todas as expectativas a porta abriu!

E Albert estava lá! Parado no meio da porta, com a mão direita ainda no puxador da porta.

Eles tinham sido apanhados "em flagrante delito"!

(Lol!)


	41. Chapter 41

**Capítulo 41**

Albert largou o puxador da porta e desapareceu no corredor.

William afastou-se de Victoria e agiu no sentido de cobrir a nudez dela e a dele mesmo.

A circulação sanguínea e a respiração de ambos estavam aceleradas, pelo ato sexual interrompido segundos antes, e pelo medo que se injetara neles.

"William!" Dizendo o nome dele, enquanto ela se virava para o encarar de frente, Victoria pedia claramente socorro. No fundo ela queria dizer: "faça alguma coisa!"

Enquanto isso, ele arrumava a própria roupa o mais depressa que era possível, com a intenção de ir atrás do Príncipe.

"Não se preocupe, eu voltarei o mais rápido possível…" Ele informou enquanto se apressava para a porta e desaparecia também.

O coração de Victoria batia aceleradamente. O que iria acontecer agora? Se era arriscado contar a verdade numa sala isolada e explicar tudo bem explicado, para tentar que Albert entendesse o que tinha acontecido, quais seriam as consequências de o Príncipe descobrir, desta forma, que a mulher com quem ele tinha casado, a Rainha de Inglaterra, era amante do Primeiro-Ministro?

William apressou-se pelo corredor, mas o Príncipe tinha desaparecido.

Ele ainda não conseguia entender como é que Albert pudera abrir a porta! Como é que ele tinha sido tão distraído pela luxúria que não tinha rodado a chave na fechadura? Como é que ele tinha chegado a este nível de descuido?

Onde é que estava Albert? Ele precisava de encontrá-lo rapidamente. Enquanto ele não encontrasse o Príncipe havia uma verdade escandalosa solta naquele palácio e que poderia ser disseminada pela Corte e pelo mundo. E se Albert resolvesse chegar ao salão de baile e contar a todos o que tinha acabado de presenciar?

Uma porta bateu e William foi atraído pelo som.

Ele correu na direção do som.

Em determinado ponto ele vislumbrou as costas de Albert, enquanto o Príncipe se esgueirava para o jardim.

William seguiu atrás dele.

As imediações do palácio estavam iluminadas por archotes, o que reduzia a obscuridade do jardim.

Melbourne teve vontade de chamá-lo pelo nome, de gritar Albert, numa tentativa de fazê-lo parar. Talvez eles pudessem falar de homem para homem. Afinal eles partilhavam a mesma mulher. Albert tinha a prova de que era casado com ela, mas ele tinha-a na cama. Qual das duas circunstâncias era mais benéfica? Tê-la na cama, com certeza. Mas ter os documentos do casamento seria o corolário daquele relacionamento que parecia ter começado havia décadas. Ele deveria pedir ao Príncipe que mantivesse segredo sobre o adultério ou a anulação do casamento real? Victoria queria a anulação, mas ela não estava aqui…

"Vossa Alteza!" Melbourne gritou finalmente, nas costas do Príncipe, quando se encontravam num corredor largo, delimitado por muros de buxo, ainda a vários metros de distância um do outro.

Albert parou, visivelmente contrariado, mas consciente de que não poderia continuar a fugir para sempre.

Melbourne parou também.

Não era necessário persegui-lo mais.

Foi necessário esperar um pouco, mas, finalmente, Albert virou-se para encarar Melbourne de frente.

"Tem alguma coisa para me dizer, Lord Melbourne?" O príncipe perguntou num tom irónico.

"Várias…" Melbourne declarou suspirando e deu alguns passos lentos na direção de Albert. Perante um animal ferido a aproximação deve ser cuidadosa…

"E porque é que eu deveria ouvir-vos? Eu posso sair daqui quando eu quiser, eu não tenho de escutar nada de você. Eu não obedeço a primeiros ministros." O Príncipe declarou num tom autoritário.

Melbourne aproximou-se mais e disse:

"Eu acho que, no fundo, você não quer sair daqui porque você sente a necessidade de uma explicação."

Albert respirou fundo.

Segundos depois o Príncipe disse:

"Eu deveria saber…Talvez eu soubesse, mas eu não quis acreditar."

"Eu lamento que Vossa Alteza tenha descoberto desta forma…" William disse com sinceridade.

"Você lamenta?" Albert perguntou de modo incrédulo.

"Nós iríamos contar-vos o que está a acontecer."

"Quando?" O Príncipe perguntou surpreendido.

"Em breve! Já deveria ter acontecido. Foi adiado por causa da festa de aniversário…Nós não queríamos estragar as coisas…"

William tomou consciência de como eles tinha estragado realmente as coisas. Eles tinham estragado tudo! Ou talvez não…

"Sr.ª Melbourne! Afinal era verdade. E eu não quis acreditar! Vocês eram amantes, desde sempre! E eu vim para Inglaterra para ser humilhado!" Albert gritou.

"Não! Nós não éramos amantes!"

"Claro que vocês eram, a Corte inteira insinua isso desde sempre e os jornais de Londres publicaram caricaturas que insinuam que há um relacionamento demasiado familiar entre o Primeiro Ministro e Her Majesty."

"Não aconteceu nada entre nós antes do vosso casamento." William garantiu com firmeza.

"E porque é que eu devo acreditar nisso? E que diferença é que isso faz? Se começou antes ou depois…"

"Faz, faz toda a diferença!" William insistiu levantando o tom de voz. "Porque você não sabe nada do que se passou entre mim e …" Ele iria dizer Victoria, mas achou que seria demasiado abusivo. Bem, o que ele tinha feito com ela já era totalmente abusivo…Porém, ele corrigiu a tempo: "Her Majesty. Antes do vosso casamento… E você não sabe nada do que eu passei para conseguir oferecer a mulher que eu amava ao Príncipe que vinha de Coburgo."

Albert ficou surpreendido a olhar para Melbourne. Havia alguma verdade profunda no que aquele homem dizia e ele tinha curiosidade em saber o que tinha acontecido entre aqueles dois. Então ele permaneceu em silêncio.

"Nenhum de nós dois tinha intenção de chegar até aqui…No entanto…" William hesitou e depois decidiu encaminhar a conversa em outra direção. Era preciso apelar à sensibilidade do Príncipe. Então ele perguntou:

"Vossa Alteza sabe o que é amar uma mulher?"

Albert não sabia o que deveria responder. Melbourne sempre lhe parecera muito conhecedor em tudo, e isso fazia com que ele ficasse intimidado na presença de William Lamb. Então era sempre mais fácil evitar o contacto com ele, ou colocar uma postura de aversão pelo primeiro ministro, para não permitir conversas mais profundas. Mas agora ele estava aqui, perante este homem mais experiente, e não havia muito que ele pudesse fazer para omitir a verdade. Além disso, esta era uma conversa que implicava, inevitavelmente, descer na intimidade de ambos. A resposta óbvia era dizer não. Mas a resposta adequada, para parecer mais crescido, era dizer sim. E afinal de contas ele estava a desempenhar o papel do marido traído! Ele deveria dizer que ele amava Victoria. Mas se ele dissesse sim, ele ficaria sem referências para continuar aquela conversa e faria uma figura de idiota ainda maior…

"Não." Albert respondeu.

"Lamento." William declarou calmamente e com verdade no semblante. "Todos os homens deveriam saber o que é amar, mas amar verdadeiramente, uma mulher. Isso pode levar-nos ao Céu e ao Inferno – e eu sei do que eu falo, porque eu já estive em ambos – mas você nunca mais volta a ser o mesmo depois disso. E mesmo quando você vai ao Inferno, mesmo assim, isso valeu a pena."

Albert estava incomodado com esta conversa. Eles deveriam estar a discutir e ele deveria estar a reivindicar os direitos dele sobre Victoria. No entanto, ele estava a receber uma lição de vida daquele homem…Do amante da mulher dele!

"Eu gosto de Victoria, ela é a minha mulher, nós fomos destinados um ao outro desde crianças…" Albert tentou minimizar. Havia algum sentimento que o ligava a Victoria.

"Vocês foram destinados por quem? Pelo vosso tio Leopold?" William perguntou num tom de descrédito. "Isso foi um contrato, não é disso que eu estou a falar. O amor verdadeiro não é moldado por familiares. Ele nasce simplesmente, não se explica por palavras e não é racional."

"Ela é a minha mulher e o nosso casamento é indissolúvel!" Albert foi perentório, usando um conceito legal para reivindicar Victoria.

"O casamento pode até ser indissolúvel, mas um sentimento forte e verdadeiro não pode ser criado por contrato e isso não existe entre vós."

Victoria não podia mais suportar ficar ali a andar de um lado para o outro no meio daquela sala enorme enquanto torcia as mãos. Ela estava a ver-se a si mesma sobre aquela mesa a ser…William atrás dela. E o príncipe tinha entrado na sala. O que ele tinha visto era… Ele tinha visto!

Ela precisava de saber o que estava a acontecer. E também começaria a tornar-se estranho que nenhum dos três estivesse no salão de baile: nem a Rainha, nem o Príncipe, nem o Primeiro Ministro.

Victoria resolveu sair da sala dos troféus e caminhar pelo corredor.

Onde é que eles poderiam estar?

Ela não deveria perguntar por William, mas ela podia perguntar por Albert.

A Rainha perguntou a vários lacaios se tinham visto o Príncipe. Alguns disseram que não, mas um disse que lhe parecia que Sua Alteza se tinha encaminhado para o jardim.

Victoria foi para o jardim. Mas o jardim era grande.

O som da música que provinha do salão de baile era agora cada vez mais baixo à medida que ela se afastava das paredes do palácio.

Onde estaria William? Ele teria conseguido alcançar Albert?

Ela estava nervosa e apreensiva. Desde que William tinha saído daquela sala parecia que o estômago dela se tinha colado às costas dela.

Então ela ouviu aquilo que pareciam vozes à distância.

Ela caminhou na direção das vozes.

O som tonou-se mais audível, mas ainda impercetível

Agora ela podia reconhecer as vozes de William e de Albert. Felizmente, eles não estavam no palácio! Aqui eles poderiam falar mais livremente sem serem ouvidos pela Corte entretida na festa.

"Você sabia que ela já não era pura!" Albert exclamou chocado, mostrando que acabava de constatar esse facto. "Por isso ela não queria consumar o casamento! Eu falei com você sobre este assunto e você não me contou o que estava a acontecer, você convenceu-me de que você iria ajudar nessa matéria e, no entanto…"

Victoria ouviu o tom de indignação do Príncipe, mas já que ela estava num local onde ela poderia ouvir, ela preferiu não intervir. Era melhor que eles falassem sozinhos. Afinal ela era o centro da disputa de ambos. E aqui, atrás de uma parede de buxo, ela poderia saber o que estava a acontecer.

"Ainda não era o momento de contar a verdade. E eu fiz o que eu podia! Eu saí do palácio…Eu deixei espaço para você…" William explicou.

"Você deixou espaço para mim?" Albert perguntou indignado. "A Rainha é minha esposa, é suposto que eu tenha o espaço todo que me pertence."

"Eu ainda não expliquei como as coisas aconteceram de facto…Se Vossa Alteza me deixar explicar talvez tudo fique mais claro na vossa cabeça."

Albert respirou fundo e mostrou que ficaria em silêncio.

William começou:

"Eu conheci-a…" William achou que falada dela com demasiada intimidade. Ele deveria dizer "eu conheci Her Majesty", mas isso soaria falso neste momento, depois do que tinha acontecido. Então era melhor continuar assim mesmo. "Eu conheci-a no dia em que ela se tornou rainha. Eu não podia ter ficado mais deslumbrado. Eu saí de kensington com o peito em alvoroço. Eu não sabia porquê. Ela era uma menina. E eu um homem…com muitos anos." Ele pensou na palavra "velho", mas Victoria dizia sempre que ele não era velho. "A única coisa que podia unir-me à jovem Rainha era um sentimento paternal. Eu estava cansado e… fragilizado. Eu já sofrera desilusões e desgostos suficientes na minha vida e eu não esperava que mais nada de maravilhoso pudesse acontecer."

Escondida atrás das sebes do jardim Victoria ouvia atentamente cada palavra de William. Ela sentiu-se emocionada pelas palavras dele e as lágrimas piscaram nos olhos.

William continuava:

"Mas depois seguiram-se os dias, as semanas e os meses, em que eu estava com ela diariamente. E ela estava comigo. E havia um entendimento tão perfeito entre nós que não era humanamente possível de explicar. Ela era tudo para mim! Tudo! Ar, alimento, vida! Eu contava as horas e os minutos que faltavam até que nós tivéssemos outra reunião ou um novo passeio a cavalo. Quando eu poderia estar com ela de novo e ouvir a voz dela e vê-la sorrir…"

A voz de William fraquejou e Victoria percebeu que ele estava emocionado.

Ela fechou os olhos e as lágrimas rolaram pela face.

Albert teria percebido a emoção de William? Victoria perguntou-se. Mas o Príncipe continuava em silêncio.

"Eu jantava no palácio quase todos os dias. Depois ela…ela gostava de me desenhar…E eu gostava dessa atenção… Ela estava muito mal preparada para ser Rainha, mas ela era curiosa e inteligente de um modo fascinante. E eu amava desempenhar esse papel de mentor e…de sábio, junto dela. Que homem não gostaria? Nós conversávamos até muito tarde. E ela ria! E havia vida de novo na minha existência. E eu voltava para casa a sentir-me o homem mais feliz do mundo. Claramente, eu estava apaixonado! Eu descobri depois. Eu conhecia todos os sintomas…Mas isso era a última coisa que eu desejava e eu não queria que isso fosse verdade. Eu só queria ajudar ela a ser uma Rainha extraordinária! Eu queria tanto que ela fosse uma Rainha que marcasse profundamente a história de Inglaterra!"

Albert poderia ter pedido para apressar as coisas, mas havia um encantamento na forma como aquele homem falava que o mantinha em silêncio.

William continuava:

"Felizmente, o meu sentimento estava seguro, porque apenas eu sabia que ele existia. E eu não iria contar isso para ninguém, muito menos contar para ela. Porém, o destino, que é tortuoso e incompreensível, quis que ela se apaixonasse por mim. Como é que era possível que uma jovem como ela, a rainha…estivesse apaixonada por mim? Eu não podia acreditar, isso era ainda mais terrível, porque eu jamais poderia desiludi-la. Mas ela é determinada! E eu deveria saber que ela não iria ficar calada. Eu sabia…Então um dia ela decidiu fazer a loucura de ir a Brocket Hall declarar, claramente, que me amava. O meu coração caiu ainda antes de eu mentir para dizer para ela que o sentimento dela não tinha retorno. E eu insisti que ela teria de se unir pelo matrimónio com outra pessoa. Eu destruí todas as esperanças dela naquele momento e eu impossibilitei-me a mim próprio de ser feliz uma última vez na vida. A situação ficou tensa entre nós nas semanas seguintes, mas ela não queria que você viesse para Inglaterra, ela não queria casar com você e ela nem queria casar com ninguém. Porém, mais uma vez, como sempre, eu estive lá e eu dei o empurrão que faltava."

Houve um momento de silêncio em que Victoria esperou ansiosa pelo que viria depois.

"Eu disse-lhe para ela vos dar uma oportunidade!" William declarou, então.

"E ela casou comigo…" Albert constatou, rompendo o silêncio e cortando o discurso de William.

"E ela casou com você." William reafirmou, movimentando a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

"Ela casou comigo porque você a recusou e porque você a incentivou a fazer isso." O príncipe concluiu.

"Essa é a verdade…" William confirmou e suspirou.

"Eu só me tornei o consorte da Rainha de Inglaterra porque o Primeiro Ministro se recusou a ser amante dela…"

"Essa é uma outra forma de descrever as coisas…" Melbourne expressou. E depois ele acrescentou: "Mas, além disso, havia também a pressão do vosso tio Leopold e da duquesa…"

"E depois?" O príncipe perguntou.

"Depois eu não tive intervenção. Foi…Victoria…quem decidiu que ela não iria consumar o casamento. Eu nem sequer sabia que isso não tinha acontecido. Eu só soube algum tempo depois do casamento quando ela me contou…"

"E depois?" O príncipe perguntou de novo.

William respirou fundo. Os ombros moveram-se para cima e para baixo. Ele abriu a boca, hesitou, e depois continuou:

"Depois…Bem, depois…As coisas evoluíram. Lentamente, muito lentamente… Eu resisti enquanto foi possível. Até que não era mais possível resistir…Eu vivia ao lado da mulher que eu amava e eu não podia tocar nela…"

"Quando eu vos contei que o casamento não tinha sido consumado você já sabia…" Disse Albert.

"Sim, eu já sabia."

"E vocês já eram amantes nessa época…"

"Sim, nós éramos…" William confirmou.

"E o que é que vocês pensavam fazer com essa relação ilícita?"

"Nós iríamos contar para Vossa Alteza. Amanhã, mesmo. Nós já tínhamos decidido isso hoje."

"E qual era o objetivo de contar a verdade?"

"Antes de responder a isso, Vossa Alteza deve saber que apesar dos nós nos termos tornado amantes eu sempre tomei certas…precauções…"

"Que precauções?"

"Eu evitei que ela ficasse à espera de um filho, meu…"

"Claro, para evitar o escândalo. Como é que ela poderia assumir publicamente uma gravidez se ela nunca se tinha deitado comigo?"

"Não só por isso… Eu insisti sempre para que ela permitisse a consumação do casamento, apesar de tudo o que já tinha acontecido entre nós…Ela deveria ter um herdeiro, e essa criança deveria ser vosso filho."

"Lord Melbourne, você é surpreendente! Quanta dignidade! Até mesmo nesta situação." Albert exclamou ironicamente.

"Julgue como quiser, mas é a verdade."

"No entanto, Victoria sempre se recusou a consumar o casamento…E da última vez que isso esteve à beira de acontecer…Bem, houve um incidente…" Albert tentava juntar mais peças neste puzzle. "E então? Porquê contar-me agora? Porque não continuar a manter esse segredo?" Ele perguntou. "Porque eu disse a Victoria que eu não estou mais interessado na consumação desse casamento…"

"Nós já tínhamos decidido contar a verdade antes disso. Porque nós não podemos continuar a esconder-nos para sempre. Manter um segredo desta natureza é algo muito difícil e evitar uma…gravidez…não é uma tarefa fácil. Em algum momento isso vai acontecer. E tem de haver uma justificação formal para isso. Essa criança precisa de ter um pai…"

"Hm…Eu estou a ver. Vocês esperavam que eu aceitasse essa relação adúltera e que assumisse a paternidade dessa criança…"

Melbourne pensou que o Príncipe até revelava inteligência. Ele respondeu:

"Essa é uma hipótese…"

William pensou na outra hipótese, na mais drástica, a anulação desejada, mas ele não teve coragem de verbalizar isso. Se Albert concordasse em manter o segredo já seria muito bom.

"E porque é que eu deveria ser tão solidário?" O Príncipe perguntou.

"Albert…" A voz de Victoria soou quando ela se relevou, saindo de trás da parede de buxo.

Os dois homens olharam na direção dela.

Agora ela estava ali. ao lado deles, a meio caminho entre um e outro, e cada um dos três constituía, literalmente, o ponto que marcava cada um dos vértices de um triângulo. Um triângulo amoroso. Ou talvez não fosse amoroso, porque amor, amor, apenas existia entre duas das três pessoas que estavam ali.

"Tudo o que Lord M contou para você é verdade." Disse ela. "Eu não queria que as coisas tivessem acontecido desta forma. Eu não tenho culpa de ter nascido para ser Rainha e que isso me obrigasse a casar com um Príncipe de sangue real, que eu não escolhi e que me foi atribuído, desde criança, pela minha família. E eu não decidi apaixonar-me por alguém que não é o homem que me foi destinado para casar. Lord M sempre tentou evitar que as coisas avançassem, mas eu sempre procurei chegar cada vez mais além. Se alguém tem alguma culpa pela situação em que estamos neste momento, sou eu."

"Victoria…Não, você não tem culpa…Nós agimos juntos." William interferiu.

Albert riu num tom de troça. Depois ele disse:

"De facto, vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro. Sempre honestos e cheios de boas intenções. Assumindo as responsabilidades pelos atos um do outro… Eles nunca fizeram nada de grave mesmo quando o pecado foi descoberto e se tornou visível."

"Albert, a nossa relação não tem futuro. Você sabe que isso não. Você mesmo disse que não queria mais consumar o nosso casamento." Victoria lembrou. "Eu e Lord M só queremos ter mais alguma liberdade para viver o nosso amor. Agora que você sabe o que está acontecendo entre nós, se eu…Se eu esperar uma criança você saberá a justificação. E se você assumir a paternidade ninguém irá suspeitar de nada, tudo seguirá como antes e você estará protegido. Todos pensarão que você é o pai do herdeiro do trono. Isso só vos trará prestígio e mais aceitação em Inglaterra e mais poder. Provavelmente, o Parlamento até poderá aumentar o vosso subsídio…"

"Essa não é uma decisão que eu possa tomar de ânimo leve. Eu não tenho uma resposta para vos dar." Albert declarou.

Depois disso, inesperadamente, o Príncipe virou a costas e começou a andar na direção do palácio.

"Albert!" Victoria gritou.

Sem sucesso. Ele não parou nem se virou e continuou a caminhar apressadamente para o palácio.

"William!" Ela exclamou virando-se para o homem ao lado dela. "E se ele vai contar para alguém o que acabou de acontecer? Nós não pedimos segredo…"

"Praticamente ele disse que ele iria pensar sobre a nossa proposta. Então ele não irá contar nada para ninguém até ele ter uma decisão." William concluiu.

"Eu espero que você esteja certo."

"Desculpe." William pediu. "Eu não tinha a consciência de que eu não tinha rodado a chave…Eu pensei que a porta estava trancada, eu fui muito descuidado." Ele disse com visível arrependimento.

"Albert iria saber de qualquer das formas, amanhã mesmo, você já tinha decidido…Agora ele já sabe." Victoria tentou minimizar o problema.

Ela colocou os olhos no chão enquanto o pensamento recapitulava o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

William ficou em silêncio na frente dela. Ela precisava de algum tempo.

"E agora?" Ela perguntou, levantando o olhar para ele.

Os olhos dele brilhavam na luz difusa do jardim e ela sentiu que, independentemente do que acontecesse, ela ficaria com ele para sempre.

"Agora nós só podemos esperar. Nós teremos de lhe dar alguns dias, alguma decisão o Príncipe irá tomar…"

"E depois…"

"Depois nós agiremos de acordo com o que nós conseguirmos do Príncipe, como nós combinámos…"

Ela movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente. Isso significava manter o segredo, se Albert permitisse, e colocar de parte a anulação do casamento. Não era isso que ela desejava. Seria melhor se o Príncipe se recusasse a manter segredo, pois nesse caso eles pediriam a libertação daquele maldito casamento para que ela pudesse casar com William. Mas nesse caso ela teria de assumir perante o mundo tudo o que ela tinha feito em privado até agora…

William levantou o cotovelo esquerdo num convite para que ela o agarrasse e perguntou sorrindo: "Vamos regressar?"

Victoria sorriu pela primeira vez desde que Albert tinha aberto a porta da sala dos troféus, agarrou o cotovelo dele com as duas mãos e respondeu: "Sim!"

Eles regressaram ao palácio e ao salão de baile.

Agora já libertos um do outro e entrando no salão em momentos diferentes. Primeiro ele e depois ela.

Os olhos de Victoria procuraram por Albert mas não o encontraram.

Alfred Paget apareceu na frente dela para informar que Sua Alteza havia dito que estava indisposto e que se iria retirar da festa.

A rainha agradeceu a informação e percebeu que as pessoas presentes começavam a sair. Já teriam sido informadas da ausência do Príncipe. A festa terminava aqui.

Então os olhos dela bateram em William que se aproximava.

Ele parou na frente dela.

Com um tom de lamento, ele disse:

"Eu vou embora, Majestade…"

Ela olhou para ele com um olhar que ele conhecia bem e que ela colocava quando estava melancólica.

"Eu queria dormir nos vossos braços esta noite…" Disse ela num tom baixo.

Ele sorriu e respirou fundo. Depois ele agarrou as duas mãos dela entre as duas mãos dele, enquanto tomava consciência de que havia pessoas a sair do salão que olhavam para eles.

"Hoje nós não temos hipótese, meu amor, nós teremos de esperar pela benevolência do vosso marido." Disse William.

"Eu vou rezar para que Albert nos seja favorável. E depois eu vou sonhar com você."

"Não sei se Deus poderá ouvir as vossas preces. Isto não é o tipo de coisa que Deus possa tolerar…" Ele notou.

"Deus é amor e ele sabe que eu vos amo! É isso que importa!"

"Eu espero que Ele concorde com você…"

Victoria sorriu levemente.

"Talvez seja melhor que eu não regresse ao palácio até que haja um veredicto do Príncipe…" Ele antecipou.

"Você vai deixar-me aqui sozinha?" Ela perguntou preocupada.

"Eu estou a pouco tempo de distância e você pode chamar-me sempre que precisar e pode avisar-me quando Albert tomar uma decisão."

"Eu espero que ele seja rápido."

"Eu também…"

William levou as mãos dela até à boca e beijou-as. Ele deveria ter-se ajoelhado como súbdito, mas ele não fez isso. Ele beijou as mãos dela como um amante, enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Ele não deveria ter feito isso enquanto ainda existiam pessoas no salão, mas ele não foi capaz de agir de outra forma.

Depois ele largou as mãos dela, enquanto fazia uma pequena vénia com a cabeça.

De seguida ele afastou-se, e caminhou para além dela, para sair do salão.

Victoria rodou o corpo para trás, para ver as costas dele enquanto fosse possível.

E agora ele não estava mais lá.

A meio da manhã do dia seguinte Victoria estava na sala de trabalho quando Albert entrou sem pedir permissão.

Ela quase saltou da cadeira, mas tentou controlar-se para que ele não percebesse a ansiedade em que ela se encontrava.

Victoria ficou a olhar para ele na expectativa sobre o que ele iria dizer.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser assim…" Disse ele, finalmente.

"Assim como?" Ela perguntou sem entender.

"Ontem à noite você gemia como uma prostituta!"

Victoria levantou-se imediatamente da cadeira e perguntou:

"Como é que você sabe? Você já esteve com uma?"

"Isso não interessa! Não é de mim que nós estamos a falar e eu posso fazer o que eu quiser! Eu sou um homem!" Ele exclamou com ar triunfante. Depois o Príncipe acrescentou: "Você vestiu-se de vermelho como as mulheres de má vida para agradar ao vosso amante. Você parecia uma rameira e eu não quero que a mãe dos meus filhos seja uma meretriz!"

"Albert! Você não vai repetir essa palavra sobre mim ou eu mandarei expulsar você desta sala!" Ela gritou em fúria.

"Vocês estavam numa posição indecorosa!" Ele exclamou com um ar chocado.

"Porquê? O que é que isso tem de errado?" Victoria perguntou baralhada.

"Vocês dois pareciam animais!" Albert exclamou com repugnância.

Ela estava surpreendida. Ela nunca tinha achado que houvesse nada de errado naquilo que acontecia entre eles…Não era assim com todas as pessoas? Talvez William alguma vez tivesse dito algo sobre isso…

"Eu não sei como fazem as prostitutas e eu não sei como é com as outras pessoas, mas entre mim e William as coisas sempre foram assim…Se, com você, eu teria de ficar quieta e em silêncio, então a melhor coisa que eu fiz na minha vida foi eu nunca me ter deitado com você!" Victoria exclamou indignada.

"William? Agora ele já não é Lord M…" O Príncipe notou com desdém.

"Albert, você veio aqui para me dizer algo útil ou apenas para me ofender?"

"Eu vou-me embora para Coburgo." Ele declarou simplesmente.

"Você vai-me abandonar?" Victoria perguntou confusa com os olhos a dilatarem apontados na direção de Albert.

O Príncipe riu num tom de desprezo. Depois ele disse:

"Você não vai dizer-me que isso vos deixa triste…"

"Não, não é isso…Eu sou a rainha, eu preciso de saber onde está o meu marido, com quem e porquê."

"Eu posso ir visitar o meu pai, não?"

"Com certeza…"

"Eu regressarei com Ernest para Coburgo amanhã mesmo."

"Mas ele deveria ficar mais alguns dias…" Victoria lembrou.

"Nós iremos para Coburgo amanhã! Eu não suporto mais ficar nesta terra amaldiçoada!"

"E depois?"

"Depois eu não sei."

Como é que ele não sabia? Ele iria para Coburgo e iria deixá-la na expectativa, sem saber o que iria acontecer com ela e William no futuro?

"Eu posso pagar pelo vosso silêncio… E você poderá ter uma amante…" Disse Victoria na tentativa de cativar o Príncipe para uma resolução.

Todavia, logo depois, ela pensou que ela se tinha precipitado. Não era preciso estar já a querer pagar pelo silêncio dele. Ela deveria guardar esse trunfo para um momento mais à frente, se ele se recusasse a manter o silêncio. Ou talvez ela até não devesse propor nenhum pagamento e, em vez disso, devesse pedir a anulação do casamento. Mas sem casamento, manter a Coroa na cabeça dela estaria em risco e William não queria isso…

No entanto, aparentemente, Albert nem deu atenção ao que ela disse. Ele apenas declarou:

"Você sabe que eu estarei em Coburgo. Agora você ficará sozinha com o vosso amante!"

Logo depois ele virou as costas e saiu da sala rapidamente.

Victoria apressou-se para a secretária e sentou-se. Depois ela tirou papel de carta e escreveu um bilhete que Skerrett ou Emma iriam entregar de seguida.

" _Querido William,_

 _Albert vai para Coburgo amanhã._

 _Ele ainda não tem uma resposta para nós, mas ele irá para Coburgo._

 _Nós ficaremos sozinhos!_

 _E eu amo você!_

 _Victoria"_


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 42**

A porta abriu e Melbourne entrou.

Enquanto ele se virou para trás e trancou a porta, Victoria levantou-se da secretária de trabalho e caminhou para a frente do móvel para recebê-lo.

William olhou para ela e caminhou em frente com determinação, fazendo desaparecer, rapidamente, a curta distância que os separava.

Ele tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a de forma voraz.

Ela reagiu da mesma forma, sentindo com muito agrado a firmeza do corpo dele debaixo das mãos dela.

Victoria foi empurrada contra a aresta do tampo da secretária e sentiu a pressão do corpo dele contra o dela.

William parou de beijá-la para respirar e declarou ofegante sobre a boca dela:

"Agora nós vamos terminar o que nós não acabámos naquela noite…"

"Sim, William!" Ela exclamou excitada.

Eles beijaram-se de novo e ele apertou as nádegas dela convictamente, enquanto ela segurava o rosto dele com as duas mãos.

As mãos dele subiram pelo corpo dela e depois pelo pescoço, e ele beijou-a no maxilar e atrás da orelha direita.

"William…eu amo você…" Ela declarou languidamente.

Ele parou de beijá-la, por uns segundos segurou o rosto dela carinhosamente entre ambas as mãos e disse convictamente:

"E eu amo você Victoria. Eu amo!"

A partir daqui instalou-se uma excitante confusão. As mãos dele trabalharam para libertá-la daquele excesso de tecido que sempre a rodeava, e o vestido e o petticoat foram retirados. Sobraram o corpete – com uma camisa sem ombros, e de mangas muito curtas por baixo – as cuecas, as meias e os sapatos.

Depois ele despiu o casaco e o colete que trazia vestidos e retirou o lenço do pescoço.

Isso teve um efeito estrondoso em Victoria porque a visão da pele do pescoço e da parte superior do peito dele era sempre tremendamente excitante.

Repentinamente, William baixou-se um pouco e esticou o braço direito sobre o tampo da secretária. Para surpresa de Victoria, ele arrastou para o chão tudo o que estava em cima da secretária dela. Documentos importantes voaram…

Então ele agarrou-a pela cintura, levantou-a do chão e sentou-a sobre a secretária, instalando-se entre as pernas dela e beijando-a.

As pernas de Victoria rodearam as ancas de William e ela meteu a mão direita dentro do colarinho da camisa para sentir a pele quente e madura dele.

Ele deitou-a sobre a secretária e debruçou-se sobre ela, beijando-lhe os ombros, o peito e os seios, que espreitavam sobre o corpete.

Toda a brancura da roupa interior dela dava-lhe sempre um ar virginal. Mesmo que ela já não fosse virgem e ainda que ele soubesse perfeitamente quem tinha obtido esse troféu, ela sempre pareceria virgem aos olhos dele. E isso só aumentava o desejo que ele sentia por ela. Toda uma candura que só ele tinha desgastado.

William colocou-se de pé e descalçou os sapatos de Victoria. Depois as mãos dele dedicaram-se à cintura dela, procurando libertar o cós das cuecas, preso debaixo do espartilho.

Victoria encolheu a barriga, o máximo possível, para facilitar a tarefa.

Quando ele conseguiu libertar o cós das cuecas, as duas mãos dele arrastaram o tecido ao longo das ancas dela.

Victoria sentiu com jubilo o momento em que o tecido escorregou e revelou a mais íntima nudez dela, exposta sobre aquela secretária.

As cuecas deslizaram pelas coxas e pelas pernas dela e saíram pelos pés.

Ela fletiu os joelhos e firmou os pés sobre o limite da secretária.

Após a impetuosidade usada para libertá-la das cuecas dela, ele parou para contemplá-la calmamente.

Victoria firmou-se nos cotovelos para elevar um pouco o tronco, e os joelhos dela afastaram-se um pouco mais um do outro.

"Mesmo que eu veja você nua mil vezes eu irei sempre ficar sem palavras…" Disse ele deslumbrado.

"Então não diga nada Lord M, apenas atue…" Ela provocou, sorrindo.

Ele caiu sobre ela e beijou-a, enquanto apalpava os seios dela – parcialmente cobertos – e depois as nádegas nuas. A mão direita dele procurou o meio das pernas dela e Victoria gemeu com o efeito do toque, e apertou o pescoço dele com as duas mãos.

William colocou-se de pé de novo, desabotoou as próprias calças e desceu-as.

Victoria viu como a excitação dele se tinha concretizado num membro ereto, o que era excecionalmente bonito.

Sem aviso prévio, ele puxou Victoria, pela parte superior das coxas dela, de maneira a colocar as ancas dela no limite daquela secretária.

Então ele penetrou-a de uma vez e caiu sobre ela para lhe beijar os seios, o peito, o pescoço e boca.

As ancas dele bateram de encontro a ela algumas vezes.

"Oh, eu gosto de você assim!" Ela exclamou.

"Assim como?" Ele perguntou excitado.

"Desenfreado."

Ele sorriu ligeiramente sobre o pescoço de Victoria e repetiu os impulsos contra ela.

"Isto nunca foi tão bom como é com você!" Ele exclamou.

"Porquê?"

"Você é especial, tudo é especial em você…"

Ele colocou-se de pé e, agora com as pernas dela apoiadas sobre os ombros e as mãos dele nas ancas dela, continuou a fodê-la, puxando-a contra ele, ou seja, no sentido contrário àquele em que arremessava contra ela.

Victoria abriu os braços e com as duas mãos agarrou os dois extremos da secretária para se firmar melhor e não deslizar sobre a superfície.

O que eles estavam a fazer era escandalosamente excitante. E se Albert entrasse de novo agora? Não, ele estava em Coburgo. E hoje a porta estava efetivamente trancada. Talvez ele nunca mais voltasse. Isso seria a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer…

"Oh, William…" Ela verbalizou em excitação crescente.

Ele caiu de novo sobre ela, beijando-a.

"Eu posso virar-me?" Ela perguntou.

Ele levantou-se, saiu de dentro dela e ajudou-a a mudar de posição de modo a que ela ficasse de costas para ele.

Victoria debruçou o tronco sobre a mesa, apoiando os cotovelos, expôs o traseiro ao olhar de William e afastou as pernas com desenvoltura. Tudo nela clamava por ele e ela adorava poder oferecer-se assim.

William achou todo aquele desembaraço, sem constrangimentos, uma coisa tremendamente excitante. Uma mulher jovem e bela como ela mostrava que o desejava, e uma satisfação plena por ser montada por ele.

Ele entrou de novo dentro dela e fê-lo de rompante.

Ela lembrou-se do que Albert tinha dito e comentou:

"Albert disse que nós parecíamos animais…"

"Ele disse isso?" William perguntou.

"Ele disse…"

"Mas você gosta disto…"

"Eu amo isto."

"Então não há nada errado. Apenas prazer."

"Eu sinto que eu sou plenamente livre quando eu estou assim…com você."

"É isso que você deve procurar na vossa vida. Ser livre e feliz! É isso que eu quero que você seja Victoria."

Ela elevou o corpo e ele permitiu que ela se colocasse de pé. Apenas ligeiramente inclinada para a frente.

Os braços dele seguravam-na assim enquanto ele a fodia.

Nesta posição o ângulo de inclinação dele, dentro dela, acentuava-se e isso facilitava a elevação da excitação dela.

Tê-la assim, apertada entre os braços, com as mãos dela sobre os antebraços dele, e sentir o desespero prazeroso dela a crescer, era uma coisa deliciosa de assistir.

O deslizar da pele dele sobre a dela, os impulsos dele dentro dela, cada vez mais desesperados, o cheiro dele e os sons dele nos ouvidos dela estavam a colocá-la no caminho da explosão.

Ele pensou em tocar lá, no meio das pernas dela, mas e ele fizesse isso ela iria disparar de imediato e ele não queria que isso acontecesse já.

"Oh, eu quero vir-me…" Ela manifestou.

"Espere um pouco!" Ele pediu. "Você consegue fazer isso?"

"Eu não sei…"

"Segure, segure, não deixe que você se venha de imediato…"

"Oh…Eu estou a tentar…" Ela reclamou.

"Segure, segure…" Ele insistiu no ouvido dela.

"Oh, eu preciso de vir-me…William!" Ela gritou em desespero.

Ele insistiu em friccionar o interior dela.

"Oh, eu estou a vir-me! Eu estou a vir-me!" Ela gritou.

"Sim, sim…" Ele concordou.

"Agora!" Ela confirmou.

"Agora…" Ele reproduziu.

E ele veio-se junto com ela. Apanhando a onda de prazer que enrolava dentro dela e beneficiando das contrações dela, que o sugavam.

Victoria tinha os olhos fechados e achava que não seria capaz de os abrir em breve. A cabeça sobre o peito de William e os braços dele em volta de ela. Não havia melhor lugar no mundo para estar do que este.

Eles estavam no chão da sala de trabalho de Rainha.

Depois de arranjar um pouco as próprias roupas, William tinha-se sentado no chão e encostado as costas à secretária.

Já com as cuecas dela, Victoria tinha-se sentado no chão ao lado dele e tinha-o abraçado.

Ele retribuiu o abraço e eles ficaram ali assim por algum tempo em silêncio.

Ela lembrou-se que após ter recebido o bilhete dela, informando que Albert iria par Coburgo, William respondera que iria ao palácio no dia seguinte à partida do Príncipe, para uma suposta reunião. Era melhor fazer assim do que ir ao palácio no exato dia da partida do marido da Rainha. E agora aqui estavam eles, mergulhados no meio de papéis e documentos oficiais que se espalhavam em volta deles, mas não porque se tivessem embrenhado na mais produtiva reunião de trabalho…Eles iriam ter de colocar ordem naquele caos.

William beijou o topo da cabeça de Victoria.

"O que será de nós?" Ela perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

"Eu não sei, mas há uma coisa da qual eu tenho certeza. Hoje uma absoluta certeza." Ele respondeu.

Depois William tocou no queixo dela, o que fez Victoria abrir os olhos.

Ele puxou o queixo dela para cima para que ela olhasse diretamente para ele.

"Eu preciso de ter você comigo para sempre. Eu nunca permitirei que nos separem." Ele declarou.

Ela agiu por impulso, rodeando o pescoço dele com os dois braços e impelindo o corpo para cima.

O abraço que eles deram foi muito apertado e ela beijou o rosto dele repetidas vezes. A pele dele era tão agradável.

Ele beijou o rosto dela também.

"Eu não preciso de mais nada na minha vida além de você." Disse ela.

"Você precisa, meu amor. O trono, a coroa, eles são vossos por direito. E nós não podemos deitar tudo isso fora, pensando apenas no nosso amor." William lembrou.

"Estar casada com Albert é uma prisão." Victoria lamentou.

"Mas se eu estiver por perto não será mais fácil?"

"Claro, muito mais fácil."

"Então, vamos manter-nos em silêncio sobre a verdadeira natureza do nosso relacionamento e aguardar a decisão do Príncipe. Se ele concordar em manter segredo nós poderemos estar juntos mais livremente."

Victoria movimentou a cabeça em sentido afirmativo.

A partida de Albert tinha sido repentina e estranhada pelas pessoas mais próximos, nomeadamente pela mãe de Victoria, mas nenhum dos dois membros do casal real cedeu a dar explicações embaraçosas sobre os motivos da viagem. A duquesa teria de se contentar com uma suposta saudade súbita da terra de origem dele e do pai dele, como justificação para a partida do Príncipe.

Victoria de Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld pressentiu que estava a ser enganada e que o motivo real para a partida do sobrinho era uma desavença séria com filha dela. Contudo, ela não conseguia supor o motivo. Ela iria investigar…

Agora que Albert estava tão longe havia um sentimento de liberdade em Victoria. E de impunidade também. Ela continuava casada com ele, mas com o Príncipe tão longe, isso parecia ter sido apenas um sonho mau. E era verdade que ela e William precisavam de continuar a tomar cuidado para não dar azo a comentários que prejudicassem os dois perante a opinião pública. Contudo, agora era como se eles tivessem regredido no tempo, à época em que Albert ainda não tinha invadido a vida deles e eles viviam apenas os dois sozinhos, em longas horas de contacto próximo e exclusivo.

Victoria apenas lamentava que Ernest também tivesse ido embora pouco tempo depois de chegar. Ao contrário do que acontecia com Albert, a presença de Ernest era verdadeiramente agradável. Quando se tinham despedido, Victoria sentiu que o rosto dela tinha ficado quente. Ela só esperava que não tivesse ficado vermelho também. Ela não sabia se Albert tinha contado a Ernest a verdadeira razão para a partida dele para Coburgo, mas os dois irmãos eram muito próximos e talvez o Príncipe tivesse confessado tudo. Imaginar que Ernest poderia saber o que ela tinha feito com Lord Melbourne, e como, era verdadeiramente embaraçante.

No entanto, ela e William precisavam de mais privacidade do que aquela que eles podiam ter num palácio cheio de gente. Victoria teve uma ideia! Eles iriam para Claremont House, a casa no campo localizada em Esher que fora emprestada a ela pelo tio Leopold. Na realidade, a casa tinha sido comprada pela nação britânica, por um ato do Parlamento, como presente de casamento para a princesa Charlotte e seu marido, mas a princesa tinha morrido em 1817, e o tio Leopold tinha deixado a casa em 1831, quando se tinha tornado o primeiro rei dos Belgas. Por isso, o tio tinha emprestado a casa à sobrinha.

Eles não iriam juntos, claro. Victoria iria primeiro, para uns supostos dias de algum descanso dos afazeres reais diários. William juntar-se-ia depois, com a mesma desculpa de sempre: assuntos urgentes de cariz político para tratar com a soberana. Enquanto ele fosse primeiro-ministro isto sempre funcionaria, mas se ele deixasse o cargo…

Victoria reduziu a companhia ao máximo. Emma, Harriet e Skerrett. Todas fiéis servidoras, e conhecedoras da verdade, o que facilitaria muito as coisas, para ela e William.

A mansão de Esher era pequena por comparação com o palácio real. Victoria observou, enquanto a carruagem se aproximava. Ela tinha frequentado a casa quando era criança e o tio Leopold morava lá, mas ainda não a tinha usado depois de se ter tornado rainha. Agora tinha chegado a hora de fazer isso.

No exterior havia um belo jardim do século XVIII, no qual se encontrava a Torre Belvedere, o miradouro contruído por Sir John Vanbrugh, em 1715, para o primeiro duque de Newcastle, que mais tarde seria primeiro-ministro. O seu aspeto acastelado era um símbolo da riqueza e do poder do duque para todos verem. E havia o imenso lago que adicionava beleza ao conjunto.

Além das excelentes recordações que tinha dos momentos da infância passados naquela casa, Victoria via imensas potencialidades românticas neste cenário…

O primeiro-ministro chegou um dia depois da Rainha.

Ela apressou-se para ele quando o viu entrar na sala de visitas.

Os passos dele aceleraram e eles deram as mãos para se tocarem mutuamente ainda antes de se poderem abraçar.

Eles beijaram-se.

Depois, eles afastaram-se um pouco e olharam um para o outro.

Victoria sorriu.

William foi condicionado a fazer o mesmo.

"Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou.

Algo nele denotava alguma preocupação.

Ele suspirou e disse:

"Eu não me sinto bem nesta situação. Nós estamos a agir como amantes."

"Nós já fazemos isso há algum tempo…Isto não é uma novidade." Victoria lembrou.

"Mas antes o vosso marido não era conhecedor desse facto. Então era como se essa situação não fosse real, mas apenas um sonho partilhado só entre nós dois. Agora eu sinto-me o amante oficial da rainha."

"E isso é mau?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

Ele sorriu e respondeu:

"Não, de forma nenhuma. Isso é muito bom! Sobretudo para um velho tolo como eu…"

"Você não é velho! Nem tolo!" Ela repreendeu como sempre, mas num tom de voz benevolente. Ela já não ficava tão incomodada como antes quando ele dizia que era velho. Ela já tinha percebido que quando ele dizia isso, era apenas porque ele precisava de ouvi-la garantir a ele, de imediato, que essa não era a condição dele. E, sobretudo, que essa não era a condição dele aos olhos dela.

"Agora eu quero ir dar um passeio com você lá fora! Está um dia tão bonito!" Ela exigiu.

"Claro, será um prazer acompanhar Vossa Majestade." Ele concordou, disponibilizado o cotovelo esquerdo para que ela o agarrasse.

Eles saíram da sala e dirigiram-se para o jardim.

Com Victoria usando um chapéu sol e William sem chapéu, eles percorreram sozinhos os caminhos do jardim e aproximaram-se do lago, que estava rodeado de faias.

Victoria fechou o chapéu de sol e avistou a ilha de Belisle no meio do lago, com o seu pavilhão em forma de templo.

Ela afastou-se de William alguns passos e encostou-se ao tronco de uma frondosa faia, esperando que ele se aproximasse o suficiente.

Como era expectável, ele não demorou a encapsulá-la entre os braços, uma vez que colocou ambas as mãos sobre o tronco da árvore, uma de cada lado dos ombros dela. O corpo dele pressionou o dela e ele beijou-a.

Ali, entre as árvores, eles não eram visíveis.

Victoria manteve os braços caídos ao longo do corpo, e o chapéu de sol seguro na mão direita.

Era bom ser beijada assim! E estarem assim sozinhos, longe de tudo e de todos, como se não houvesse mais nada no mundo além de eles os dois.

William parou de beijá-la.

Ela reparou em alguns gansos a nadar alegremente sobre a água esverdeada do lago.

"Eu quero ir até à ilha. Você pode levar-me lá?" Ela pediu.

"Eu acho que nós precisamos de um barco, Majestade." Ele lembrou sem tirar os olhos dela.

"Há um bem atrás das vossas costas, Lord M!" Ela brincou.

Ele virou-se para trás e constatou a existência daquele meio de locomoção sobre as águas.

Depois ele olhou de novo para ela e disse:

"Eu não tinha visto, eu estava demasiado concentrado em você."

Victoria riu.

Ele dirigiu-se até à beira do lago e despiu o casaco que atirou para dentro do barco.

Depois ele enrolou as mangas da camisa, revelando os antebraços.

Victoria apreciou a visão disso e recordou os momentos em que eles deslizavam pelo corpo nu dela.

Enquanto ela levantava as saias um pouco para cima, William estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a entrar no barco.

Victoria entrou e sentou-se.

Depois ela voltou a abrir o chapéu de sol para cobrir a cabeça.

William soltou as amarras do barco, entrou e sentou-se também.

Depois ele pegou nos remos e o barco começou a deslizar sobre a água.

Victoria observou o movimento dos braços dele, a tensão dos músculos quando ele fazia força sobre os remos, e o cabelo anelado exposto ao sol.

"Eu nunca poderia ter um barqueiro tão bonito quanto você…" Ela observou em provocação.

William riu.

"E eu nunca poderia ter imaginado antes que um dia eu iria fazer um passeio de barco com você…"

Victoria avistou, de um dos lados do lago, o pequeno anfiteatro talhado na relva, um dos elementos do jardim também criado por Vanbrugh.

"Eu amo Claremont." Ela confessou. "Eu acho que eu nunca disse isto para você. E eu tinha saudades de regressar aqui de novo. Eu não poderia ter feito isso em melhor companhia."

"É um prazer para mim poder partilhar este momento com você." William afirmou.

"Eu gostava de comemorar os meus aniversários aqui quando eu era criança. Essas festas estão entre as melhores recordações da minha infância. Quando eu fiz 7 anos eu tive uma grande festa e eu recebi dois pequenos pôneis Shetland, para os quais foram feitos arreios, e carruagens phaeton em miniatura. Esses foram os momentos mais brilhantes da minha infância melancólica. Eu podia ouvir música no salão durante os jantares festivos…" Ela contou.

William imaginou Victoria com apenas 7 anos e observou:

"Você deve ter sido uma menina adorável. A julgar pelos vosso retratos você era …"

"Eu não sei se eu era. A minha mãe e as minhas governantas não me davam muita atenção. Apenas Lehzen era diferente…E aqui em Claremont havia Louis. Ela era uma antiga camareira da princesa Charlotte, muito fiel e amiga da princesa, e ela adorava-me…"

O barco parou junto da ilha.

Victoria fechou o chapéu de sol.

William saiu do barco e depois ajudou Victoria a sair também.

Quando ambos estavam em terra firme, ele envolveu a cintura dela com os braços e disse:

"Meu amor…Você pode ter sido mal-amada na vossa infância, mas o meu amor por você é maior do que o mundo."

Os lábios de ambos tocaram-se e Victoria procurou o peito dele com o rosto para receber um envolvimento forte dos braços de William.

"Você é tudo para mim." Disse ela. "Eu tive muita sorte em encontrar você, no momento em que eu mais precisava, e eu sinto-me a pessoa mais amada que existe na face da terra."

Eles libertaram-se um do outro e Victoria começou a caminhar pela ilha.

Ela observou as curiosas estátuas de animais que aí existiam: um urso, um javali e um pavão. Elas constituíam um conjunto, referente ao brasão do duque de Newcastle.

"Hoje eles parecem bem mais pequenos do que no passado." Ela observou. "Quando eu era criança estes animais pareciam bem maiores e assustadores."

William notou que hoje ela precisava de falar sobre as recordações do passado associadas àquela casa e ele gostava de ouvi-la. Ele manteve-se em silêncio.

Victoria continuou:

"A última vez que eu estive em Claremont, numa estadia prolongada, foi no inverno antes da minha ascensão. Eu descobri que havia um grupo de ciganos acampados pela Portsmouth Road. E eu fiquei fascinada por eles. Eu cheguei a pedir que comida e cobertores fossem enviados para eles, quando um novo bebé nascesse no acampamento… Para escândalo da minha mãe e de Lehzen…"

Victoria notou que a expressão de William se alterou. E ela percebeu o porquê.

Ela aproximou-se dele e colocou as mãos no peito dele.

Ele manteve a cabeça baixa e o olhar distante dos olhos dela.

"William…" Ela apelou.

Ele esforçou-se para direcionar o olhar para ela.

Houve uns segundos de entendimento e eles abraçaram-se.

Victoria e William regressaram a casa.

Eles separaram-se para que ele fosse até aos aposentos que lhe estavam destinados verificar a instalação de toda a bagagem e trocar de roupa.

Victoria seguiu pelo corredor.

Em determinado ponto Harriet apareceu apressada:

"Majestade!"

"O que aconteceu?"

"A duquesa de Kent está aqui." Ela informou preocupada.

Victoria fez uma expressão de surpresa e apreensão.

Depois ela dirigiu-se para o salão de visitas.

"Mamã…"

"Drina!"

"Você aqui?" Victoria perguntou mostrando-se surpreendida.

"Eu resolvi visitar você! Eu imaginei que você deveria estar muito sozinha…"

"Esse era o meu objetivo quando eu decidi passar uns dias aqui…Ficar sozinha…"

William entrou na sala descontraidamente. Apenas com o colete por cima da camisa.

Quando ele viu a duquesa o estômago dele sofreu um puxão e ele adotou de imediato uma posição formal.

"Ah, eu vejo que você já não estava sozinha…" A duquesa observou.

"Vossa Alteza!" Melbourne cumprimentou.

"Lord Melbourne! Que surpresa!" A duquesa retornou.

"Lord M veio tratar de alguns negócios urgentes comigo." Victoria tentou justificar.

"Com certeza! O Primeiro Ministro sempre tem algum negócio para tratar com você."

Victoria e William pensaram que talvez houvesse uma insinuação na frase da duquesa.

"E eu vejo que Lord Melbourne ficou muito informal na vossa presença…" A duquesa observou.

"Houve um acidente…O chá foi derramado sobre o casaco de Lord M e um lacaio levou-o para limpar." Victoria mentiu para salvar a situação.

"Bem, eu estarei de partida antes que anoiteça…" Ele tentou remediar. Ele queria fazer crer a ela que ele não tinha vindo para mais do que para tratar de alguns negócios urgentes. "Eu deixarei Vossa Majestade e Vossa Alteza na companhia uma da outra."

"Oh, não! Eu acho que o senhor deve ficar para jantar connosco." A duquesa pediu.

Victoria olhou surpreendida para a mãe. Desde quando ela desejava a presença de Lord M?

"Sim…Lord M deve ficar." Victoria apoiou a ideia. Ela não iria perder a companhia de William por causa da duquesa. E também não queria ficar sozinha com a mãe. "Por favor jante connosco." Ela pediu olhando para ele.

Ele percebeu a mensagem subjacente e concordou.

"Perante este pedido, eu ficarei."

O jantar decorreu entre conversas triviais e sem sentido. Com a duquesa na mesma mesa que eles os dois parecia que todos eram personagens de uma peça de teatro. Todos eles representavam um papel. Victoria desempenhava o papel de Rainha, que era o último que ela tinha desejado desempenhar em Claremont…Melbourne desempenhava o papel de Primeiro Ministro, o que não estava programado quando ele tinha chegado ali. E a duquesa…Bem a duquesa tinha várias coisas em mente. Enquanto desempenhava o papel de mãe da Rainha – uma vez que não tinha permissão para se intitular de rainha-mãe – ela questionava-se sobre o porquê da partida precipitada de Albert, o porquê daquele desejo de estadia solitária de Victoria em Claremont, o porquê da visita do Primeiro Ministro e sobre…Sobre outras coisas mais…

Eles comiam a sobremesa quando Melbourne informou:

"Bem, em breve eu devo partir. Ainda tenho uma viagem para fazer nas próximas horas…"

"Eu acho que o senhor deve ficar!" A duquesa manifestou.

Victoria olhou para a mãe. Era a segunda vez hoje que a simpatia da duquesa por William a deixava apreensiva.

"Vai ficar muito tarde e pode ser perigoso viajar a esta hora." A duquesa justificou.

De facto, ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de partir. E Victoria também não queria que ele fosse. O pedido da duquesa era mesmo aquilo de que eles precisavam. Mas este era um pedido estranho e inquietante. No entanto, eles não podiam desperdiçá-lo.

"Sim, a mamã tem razão. Você deve dormir em Claremont." Disse Victoria com firmeza.

Ele só podia concordar. Então ele disse:

"Eu agradeço a hospitalidade, Majestade. E a preocupação da duquesa… Eu confesso que eu me sinto cansado e viajar de novo hoje seria muito desgastante."

Victoria e William trocaram um olhar cúmplice. As coisas estavam a seguir no caminho certo.

A dúvida que assolava agora ambos era se eles deveriam ou não dormir juntos… Com a presença da duquesa isso parecia um pouco perigoso. Parecia que eles estavam a ser espiados. Mas eles não podiam desperdiçar esta oportunidade… Além disso, eles tinham dormido juntos em Buckingham várias vezes, mesmo com a presença da duquesa…

Depois que os três se separaram e cada um seguiu para os respetivos aposentos, mensagens escritas foram trocadas entre Victoria e William com a intermediação de Skerrett. Eles acordaram que mais tarde, quando toda a casa serenasse, ele mudar-se-ia para o quarto dela. E assim aconteceu.

A porta dos aposentos de Melbourne abriu lentamente e uma cabeça espreitou para o interior.

Com cuidado, a figura penetrou nas sombras e fechou a porta.

Depois, pé ante pé, o intruso caminhou até ao quarto e a sua atenção caiu sobre a cama.

Quando o momento de sair do quarto tinha chegado, numa manobra de disfarce que ele considerou um pouco absurda, mas que lhe pareceu adequada, William tinha colocado algumas almofadas de grandes dimensões no interior da cama para criar a ilusão de que o corpo dele ali dormia.

Depois ele tinha saído dos aposentos dele e dirigira-se para os aposentos da Rainha.


	43. Chapter 43

**Capítulo 43**

Victoria estava sentada na frente da penteadeira. Vestida com a camisa de dormir que ela achava que era a mais bonita entre todas as que ela tinha trazido. E com o cabelo todo apanhado numa única trança que lhe chegava à cintura e que Skerrett tinha acabado de fazer cuidadosamente.

Houve uma pequena batida na porta e Victoria virou de imediato a cabeça na direção do som ao mesmo tempo que sentiu um pulsar dentro do peito.

A rainha olhou para a camareira e disse:

"Obrigada Skerrett."

A rapariga percebeu que tinha chegado a hora de sair. Então ela fez uma vénia e disse:

"Boa noite, Majestade."

Enquanto ela caminhava para a porta, Skerrett pensou que era desnecessário desejar uma boa noite à Rainha. Com aquele homem na cama a noite só poderia ser boa. Ela mesma gostaria de experimentar. Mas aquele homem não era para ela e era um costume desejar boa noite antes de sair…

Skerrett abriu a porta.

Houve uma troca de olhares cúmplices entre ela e o Primeiro Ministro e eles trocaram de lugar. Skerrett saiu e Melbourne entrou.

Victoria permaneceu em frente da penteadeira, olhando para William enquanto ele se aproximava vestido de camisa de dormir e robe.

Quando ele chegou junto dela, eles deram as mãos e ela colocou-se de pé.

"Eu estava louca para ficar de novo sozinha com você!" Ela segredou.

Depois Victoria caminhou na direção da cama arrastando William pela mão enquanto dizia: "A minha mãe era a última pessoa que eu queria ver aqui!"

Eles pararam junto da cama.

William fez um pequeno sorriso enquanto despia o roupão e disse:

"Nós ainda temos de agradecer a ela porque ela insistiu para que eu ficasse."

"É isso que eu não entendo…" Disse Victoria, observando quando ele colocava o roupão sobre uma cadeira. "A minha mãe hoje estava muito interessada na vossa presença…" Ela concluiu, enquanto se sentava em cima da cama, dobrando as pernas debaixo do corpo e afastando-se para um dos lados para deixar espaço para ele.

"Você sabe que o comportamento da duquesa pode ser inesperado e incompreensível." Lembrou William, enquanto se sentava na cama ao lado dela e se encostava à cabeceira da cama.

Victoria estava a adorar esta aparente cena da vida doméstica de um casal. Ela não sabia como era formar um casal de verdade, mas o que ela tinha de mais parecido com isso era a relação clandestina que ela podia manter com William. E a presença dele no quarto dela hoje era algo muito íntimo e agradável.

Victoria movimentou-se repentinamente para se sentar sobre as coxas de William e ficar de frente para ele. A camisa de dormir subiu expondo as coxas dela.

Com as pernas dobradas, as coxas abertas dela ladeavam as ancas dele.

As mãos dela procuraram o peito dele que espreitava pela abertura da camisa de dormir perfeitamente branca. O contraste do branco da roupa com a cor da pele dele, tornavam a visão dela muito deliciosa.

Ela beijou a boca dele e ele levou as mãos às costas dela.

As mãos dele desceram e ele sentiu a estreita cintura dela.

Victoria apreciava sentir o corpo de William através do tecido fino.

Os seios dela roçaram pelo peito dele, separados da pele dele apenas pelas duas camadas de tecido das camisas de dormir de ambos, e ele sentiu como estavam libertos e agradavelmente flexíveis devido à inexistência do espartilho.

Quando ela se afastou um pouco dele, ele percebeu como os seios dela balançaram debaixo do tecido. Tudo isto era demasiado excitante.

Victoria sentiu a dureza dele entre as pernas dela. O paraíso prometido separado da carne dela apenas pela camisa de dormir dele.

As mãos de William alcançaram a trança dela e ele perguntou:

"Esta trança é mesmo necessária?"

"Isso evita que o meu cabelo fique todo emaranhado enquanto eu estou a dormir…" Victoria respondeu.

"Eu lamento, mas eu terei de desmanchá-la…"

Victoria percebeu no rosto de William que havia uma intenção agradável por trás deste desejo… Ela sorriu.

E ele entendeu isso como uma permissão para desmanchar a trança.

Os dedos dele desataram o laço de fita na extremidade da trança e depois passaram entre as três mechas de cabelo, separando-as e libertando o cabelo dela.

Victoria fechou os olhos e colocou a cabeça para trás enquanto ele fazia isso.

William observou a imagem dela com o cabelo solto. Depois ele colocou ambas as mãos nos dois lados da cabeça dela, inserindo dos dedos dentro do cabelo, e beijou-a.

Como sempre, ela reagiu com muito interesse.

Ele meteu as mãos por baixo da camisa de dormir dela e passou-as pelas coxas dela em sentido ascendente, acariciando provocadoramente. De seguida ele apalpou as nádegas dela. Depois ele agarrou o tecido da camisa de dormir dela e puxou para cima.

Victoria levantou os braços e a camisa de dormir foi retirada e atirada para o chão.

Ela ficou completamente nua e sacudiu a cabeça empurrando todo o cabelo para trás das costas.

Os seios dela, firmes e viçosos, balançaram na frente dele.

William agarrou o corpo de Victoria, excitado pela perspetiva que se avizinhava. Ele encheu a boca dele com os seios dela, sugando-os um e depois outro. E depois beijou-a na boca.

A camisa de dormir dele estava agora a incomodá-lo e ele largou Victoria e despiu a peça.

Quando ele pensava regressar a ela, Victoria recuou na direção da parte inferior da cama.

A expressão do rosto dele manifestava a interrogação dele sobre o que ela iria fazer a seguir.

Havia lascívia no olhar de Victoria ajoelhada sobre a cama quase junto dos pés dele.

Ele aguardou pelo que se seguiria.

Ela avançou sobre a cama, de novo na direção dele.

Os olhos dela caíram sobre o membro ereto dele.

A mão direita dela agarrou isso com determinação.

E então ela olhou para o rosto dele.

William sabia o que ela iria fazer a seguir.

Ela puxou o cabelo todo para o lado esquerdo com a outra mão.

E a boca dela caiu sobre o que ela segurava na mão e envolveu isso.

"Oh, Victoria…" Ele manifestou-se.

Ela sugou ao mesmo tempo que movimentou a mão direita para cima e para baixo.

O efeito disto em Victoria era bastante prazeroso não só porque William gemia manifestando-se agradado, mas também porque ela estava a ficar cada vez mais molhada. E ela sentia como aquilo estava a ficar cada vez maior e mais duro. Quando ela retirou a boca e com a mão direita empurrou o membro dele para a frente, isso agitou-se manifestando vida própria e Victoria sentiu um imenso desejo de se empalar nele.

Ela avançou sobre a cama e beijou William na boca enquanto a mão direita dela envolveu os testículos dele.

Ele gemeu mais profundamente, manifestando uma sensação inesperada.

"Eles são tão macios…" Ela observou.

"Eles precisam da vossa delicadeza…" Ele lembrou.

Ela movimentou os dedos suavemente sobre eles massajando ligeiramente com o polegar e o indicador e ela notou como a reação dele era positiva.

Victoria recuou de novo. A mão esquerda dela afastou o pénis ereto e a boca dela dedicou-se agora à estrutura de carne redonda logo abaixo.

Ela lambeu devagar, debaixo para cima, e depois ela distribuiu alguns beijos ali.

William gemeu satisfeito.

"Você gosta disso?" Ela perguntou.

"Oh, Victoria…Você faz perguntas…"

"No meio, deslize a língua pelo meio…" Ele pediu.

Ela fez o que era solicitado.

Ele gemeu ainda mais deleitado.

Então ela lambeu a extensão do pénis dele desde a base até à ponta, enquanto olhava nos olhos dele para observar o maravilhoso brilho esverdeado.

Agora ela estava louca de desejo por mais do que isto!

Victoria escarranchou-se sobre o colo de William e esfregou o meio das pernas dela pelo comprimento do membro rígido dele, enquanto eles se beijavam.

Então ela firmou-se nos joelhos e elevou as ancas para cima.

Ele pegou no membro ereto dele e esfregou a ponta na entrada dela, deslizando facilmente pela lubrificação abundante.

De olhos fechados, Victoria desceu sobre ele.

Ela tentou que fosse lentamente, mas a descida acabou por ser mais rápida do que ela pretendera.

Ela gemeu e a respiração dela intensificou-se.

Eles beijaram-se.

"Oh, você está dentro de mim!" Ela exclamou. "Eu quero você sempre em mim!"

"Eu estarei…Eu estarei em você sempre que você quiser!" Ele prometeu.

Ela movimentou-se sobre ele repetidamente.

"Eu estou repleta de você!" Ela notou, apertando as costas dele num prazer desesperado. "Eu amo isso!"

Depois ela afastou-se um pouco para trás, mantendo o mesmo movimento.

Ele observou o cabelo dela agitando-se a cada impulso e disse:

"Eu gosto de ver você montar-me com o cabelo solto, livre e selvagem. E eu quero você sem restrições."

"Apenas com você e na nossa cama, eu me sinto livre". Victoria notou.

Enchendo e esvaziando a cada segundo, o corpo dela continuou a agitação ritmada.

"Você não quer colocar-se de joelhos sobre a cama? Ele perguntou.

"Sim!"

Victoria desmontou William e apoiou os joelhos e as mãos sobre a cama.

Ele posicionou-se atrás dela.

William entrou em ela, mas ele não se movimentou.

Ela esperou latejante pelo movimento dele.

As duas mãos dele apanharam todo o cabelo dela e ele juntou-o todo num só feixe. William manteve o cabelo dela preso, apenas com a mão direita dele, junto da nuca dela. A mão rodou para a direita e ele enrolou a extensão do cabelo parcialmente no pulso. Então ele puxou, fazendo o corpo de Victoria recuar ao mesmo tempo que bateu as ancas contra ela.

Victoria gemeu, apreciando esta forma de atuar.

Ele repetiu o mesmo movimento, puxando-a para trás pelo cabelo e empurrando-a para a frente com as ancas.

Os dois movimentos contrários faziam com que o intervalo de tempo e de espaço entre embates fosse muito curto, o que intensificava o efeito prazeroso do ato praticado.

Então era também para isto que ele queria o cabelo dela solto!

Ele permaneceu lá, repetindo e repetindo o mesmo movimento.

Tornou-se então mais rápido e mais desesperado. O movimento, a respiração, os gemidos…Bem como o som de rangido que o movimento provocava na madeira da cama.

Para Victoria este momento era sempre o pré-anúncio da coroação. O pré-anúncio daquele instante em que o círculo se fechava e o elo que os unia se tomava inquebrável.

Estava a chegar como uma enchente. Cada vez mais próxima e cada vez mais abundante, subindo de nível a cada segundo. E ela queria ser envolvida nessa enchente.

"William…"

"Victoria…"

"Dê-me mais! Mais, mais…" Ela pediu.

Ele largou o cabelo dela, agarrou as ancas de Victoria com as duas mãos e atuou conforme pedido.

"Oh, sim William! É isso aí! Sim, sim…"

"Você quer sempre mais e mais, não é? Ele perguntou.

"Sim, você sabe que sim…"

"Você quer vir-se? Você quer?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim!"

"Então venha-se!" Ele exclamou, ao mesmo tempo que uma palmada foi desferida sobre a nádega direita dela.

Ao mesmo tempo que a carne sentiu a picada da dor, a reação imediata no cérebro de Victoria foi de confusão pelo inesperado do gesto no meio deste ato de prazer. Mas o sexo dela reagiu de outra forma. O impacto da mão dele parecia ter canalizado repentinamente a energia que se acumulava dentro dela, encaminhando-a no sentido do zénite. E a explosão foi memorável!

O auge chegou para ela e para ele também.

"Oh, eu estou tão fodida! Você fode-me tão bem!" Ela exclamou alto, enquanto o clímax corria por ela.

"Foda-se Victoria! Você é fogo, mulher!" Exclamou ele, enquanto se esvaziava dentro ela.

Incapaz de se suster por mais tempo, as mãos dela deslizaram para a frente, sobre o colchão, e ela caiu exausta e satisfeita sobre a cama.

Ele desabou em cima dela.

O cabelo dela espalhava-se sobre as costas e sobre o colchão, encobrindo todo o rosto dela.

Ele desviou o cabelo dela para o lado esquerdo e beijou as costas dela, enquanto lhe acariciava a nádega onde ele lhe tinha batido.

Victoria contorceu-se ligeiramente deliciada por aquele carinho. Ele tinha tanto de fogoso na cama, quanto de carinhoso e romântico. E ela gostava muito disso. Ele fazia com que ela se sentisse uma rainha, esta sim uma verdadeira rainha. Uma mulher amada pelo que ela era e não apenas venerada pela coroa que ela usava na cabeça.

Victoria entrou na sala do pequeno-almoço.

A duquesa já estava sentada à mesa e isso deu-lhe a sensação de que ela já estava atrasada.

"Bom dia mamã!"

"Bom dia…"

A resposta foi seca, mas isso não era incomum. Victoria sentou-se também no lugar que lhe estava destinado.

"Vossa Majestade, Vossa Alteza…Um bom dia para as senhoras." Melbourne cumprimentou alegremente assim que ele entrou na sala.

"Parece que você dormiu muito bem, Lord Melbourne!" A duquesa observou num tom de provocação.

William estranhou aquela observação, mas respondeu em conformidade:

"Oh, sim…A cama que me foi destinada era bastante confortável…"

"Eu tenho a certeza que sim! Lord Melbourne pode encontrar a melhor acomodação aqui em Claremont…Bem melhor do que viajar ontem à noite." Continuou a duquesa.

"É verdade. E eu devo agradecer-lhe de novo pela vossa insistência para que eu ficasse aqui na noite passada."

"Victoria, mande sair os criados." A duquesa pediu.

"Porquê?" Victoria perguntou confusa e olhou para William.

"Mande sair os criados. Nós três precisamos de conversar a sós."

Victoria respirou fundo e com apreensão, olhou de novo para William e depois fez sinal para que os criados saíssem.

O coração de William já tinha disparado quando a duquesa tinha pedido repentinamente para que os criados saíssem.

Quando as portas se fecharam a duquesa disparou:

"Eu sei o que vocês os dois andam a fazer."

Os estômagos de Victoria e William sofreram um aperto violento. E se eles não estivessem sentados as pernas teriam fraquejado.

"O quê?" Victoria reagiu como se não estivesse a entender nada.

"Vocês são amantes!" A duquesa concretizou.

Victoria levantou-se da mesa num repente para parecer ofendida.

Em deferência, William fez o mesmo de imediato. O coração a bater acelerado. O medo das consequências desta descoberta.

"Mamã! Como se atreve a afirmar uma coisa dessas? Isso é grave!" Ela falou alto.

"Por favor! Não é preciso representar…Não se dê a esse trabalho…" A duquesa pediu calmante, permanecendo sentada.

"Você não sabe o que está a dizer!" Victoria insistiu.

"Eu sei. Eu sei que o seu marido partiu para Coburgo repentinamente no dia a seguir ao aniversário dele e que ele não estava nada satisfeito. Ninguém me disse qual era o motivo, mas era óbvio que algo grave tinha acontecido. Eu sei que você veio para Claremont logo de imediato, assim que ficou sozinha. E eu encontrei o vosso primeiro ministro aqui e com uma descontração comprometedora…"

William perguntou-se sobre o que ele deveria dizer, aliás, se ele deveria dizer alguma coisa. Por agora aquilo parecia apenas uma discussão entre mãe e filha, aliás entre a rainha a mãe dela e ele era apenas o Primeiro Ministro. Melbourne achou por bem permanecer calado.

"Isso são apenas coincidências." Disse Victoria indignada. "É verdade que nós discutimos, eu e Albert temos divergências, visões diferentes sobre as mesmas coisas. E sim, foi grave, e foi por isso que ele foi embora…Mas eu só vim para Claremont porque eu precisava de descansar e de arejar a minha cabeça. E Lord M veio aqui apenas porque era urgente falar comigo…"

A duquesa levantou-se da mesa e continuou a disparar sobre a filha como se Melbourne não estivesse ali:

"Victoria você acha que as pessoas não veem a forma como vocês dois se comportam, mesmo em público? As danças nos salões, os olhares trocados… As vossas ausências coincidentes em eventos públicos… As pessoas sempre viram. O que existe entre vocês dois é muito mais do que seria expectável que existisse entre uma rainha e um Primeiro Ministro."

"É verdade!" Victoria assumiu. "Você tem razão!"

William olhou para Victoria com uma expressão que perguntava: "O que é você está a fazer?"

Victoria continuava:

"Lord M não é apenas o meu primeiro ministro! Ele é um mentor, um guia e um amigo muito querido! E isso é público."

"E nós continuamos sem um herdeiro…Porque é que você não cumpre os vossos deveres de esposa e de rainha?" A duquesa perguntou.

Victoria abriu a boca para responder. A justificação faltava.

"Lord Melbourne também é conhecedor disso…" Observou a duquesa, olhando para William que não tinha reagido com surpresa à pergunta que ela tinha feito. "O vosso Primeiro Ministro tem uma intimidade tão grande com você que ele até sabe que você não cumpriu o vosso dever…"

"Albert continua queixando-se?" Victoria perguntou. "Ele continua a falar com você sobre o que se passa entre nós?"

"Se até o vosso primeiro ministro sabe como é que eu, que sou vossa mãe, não deveria saber?"

"Você sabe que colocar crianças no mundo pode ser uma experiência perigosa…Eu desejo adiar esse momento…" Victoria justificou.

"Você não pode fugir disso para sempre. E a verdadeira razão pela qual você se esquiva a cumprir o dever está nesta mesa…" A duquesa declarou triunfante.

"Você não tem provas! Como é que você pretende provar essa mentira?"

"Não, eu não tenho provas, mas eu sei o que eu tenho visto acontecer perante os meus olhos desde que este homem entrou na vossa vida. E eu sei o que eu vi ontem à noite…"

"O que é que você viu?" Victoria perguntou surpresa com o coração a bater acelerado.

"Lord Melbourne não estava o quarto a meio da noite…"

Victoria abriu a boca de espanto e de indignação.

Melbourne não podia acreditar no que ele estava a ouvir. Aquela mulher tinha ido espiar o quarto dele!

Então Victoria disse:

"Eu não acredito! Você entrou no quarto de Lord M? Você é uma espia? Foi por isso que você apareceu aqui e foi por isso que você quis que Lord M ficasse para passar a noite?"

A duquesa fez uma expressão de quem não se importava com nada do que ela tivesse feito que pudesse ser moralmente inaceitável e disse:

"Eu precisava de reunir mais indícios."

"Mamã!"

"E estupidamente havia um monte de almofadas no lugar de Lord Melbourne. É claro que se eu tivesse olhado apenas da porta eu poderia concluir que ele estava dormindo. Mas eu não sou tão idiota! Eu verifiquei a cama e este homem não estava lá! Que homem coloca almofadas na cama para fingir que está dormindo? Apenas um homem que vai fazer algo reprovável durante a noite. E o que pode ser reprovável quando se está numa casa sozinho com a rainha? Ser amante da própria rainha!"

Victoria suspirou de indignação e perguntou:

"Porque é que você acha que sou eu? Porque é que para você a ausência de Lord M na cama dele apenas pode ser justificada pela hipótese de ele ser meu amante?"

"Não há mais mulheres nesta casa!" A duquesa respondeu triunfante. "Quer dizer, há, mas não contam. Comigo ele não estava, é óbvio. E com Emma e Harriet também seria impossível. Eu nunca vi qualquer aproximação de Lord Melbourne a Harriet e quanto a Emma…Bem eu sei que eles são amigos há décadas, isso não faz sentido. Há mais alguma mulher nesta casa?"

"His Lordship estava comigo." Uma voz feminina suou ao fundo da sala.

Os três viraram a cabeça para o lado de onde vinha a voz.

No fundo da sala estava Skerrett com os olhosdela no chão e a vergonha a escorrer por ela.

Houve um silêncio na sala. Por diferentes motivos, os três estavam em choque.

William pensou que isto só poderia ser um pesadelo! Ele estava a dormir, com certeza, e isto era apenas um pesadelo. Se a situação já estava má agora isso tinha acabado de se complicar. Agora ele era amante da camareira da rainha! Mais uma confusão para a carreira amorosa dele!

Victoria não podia acreditar que Skerrett tivesse tido a coragem de fazer isto por ela. E, embora ela soubesse muito bem onde William estivera naquela noite, só a simples ideia fictícia de que ele e Skerrett pudessem ser amantes deixava-a agoniada.

A duquesa também não podia acreditar que esta rapariga lhe tivesse acabado de tirar o tapete debaixo dos pés. Então, era tudo tão óbvio e agora…

Sem saber que os criados tinham sido colocados fora da sala do pequeno-almoço, Skerrett ia entregar uma correspondência à rainha quando tinha percebido que havia uma discussão no interior da sala. Obviamente curiosa ela tinha ficado a escutar atrás da porta. Foi então que ela percebeu o teor da conversa e como era necessário fazer alguma coisa para salvar a rainha.

"Você está a mentir?" A duquesa perguntou com rudeza enquanto se dirigia para a camareira com ar ameaçador.

"Não, Vossa Alteza!" Skerrett garantiu com algumas lágrimas a correr pelo rosto dela.

"Isto é verdade Lord Melbourne?" A duquesa perguntou virando-se agora de novo para Melbourne.

Decorreram alguns segundos antes de haver uma resposta. Melbourne pensou que ele não tinha alternativa que não fosse garantir que aquela mentira era verdade. Mas admitir isso era…Traição. Parecia que ele estava a trair Victoria… Bem, ela sabia que era mentira e ele não tinha nenhuma alternativa viável…

"É Vossa Alteza, é verdade." Ele confirmou.

Victoria de Saxe-Coburg-Saalfeld fez uma expressão de repudio e disse:

"Lord Melbourne! Eu pensava que um homem refinado como você era mais seletivo do que isto. Com tantas mulheres de alta estirpe interessadas em você, ter como amante uma reles camareira…"

Skerrett começou a soluçar. Aquela mulher falava dela como se ela fosse lixo. Porque é que ela não tinha direito a ter um homem como Lord Melbourne?

Victoria queria ir lá confortá-la, mas agora ela não podia fazer isso.

Era óbvio para Melbourne que a duquesa falava com ressentimneto. Ela não tinha digerido o facto de ter sido recusada por ele.

"Quanto a isso eu não lhe dou autoridade para opinar. Nem sobre as minhas escolhas, nem sobre a categoria da senhorita Skerrett." Ele repreendeu a duquesa.

"Eu espero que esta mulher seja despedida." Declarou a duquesa com maldade na voz. Depois ela virou-se para Victoria e disse: "Com certeza você não quer ter na Corte mulheres de moral duvidosa. Ela deveria ser virgem e honrada. E além disso, ela escuta atrás das portas!"

"Isso é algo que apenas a mim diz respeito. Você não me diz o que eu devo ou não fazer com as pessoas que me servem." Victoria declarou com determinação. "E agora você pode concluir como você estava completamente errada nas vossas suspeitas." Ela adicionou.

"Não declare vitória ainda minha querida, porque eu ainda não decidi se eu acredito ou não nesta história…Ficamos assim apenas por enquanto…" A duquesa declarou e saiu da sala.

Victoria queria explodir de raiva. Mas ela tinha Skerrett em sofrimento apenas a alguns passos. Então ela caminhou até à camareira e colocou-lhe a mão esquerda sobre o ombro.

Melbourne sentou-se. O que acabava de acontecer era um desvario.

"Não chore Skerrett." Victoria pediu. "Eu tenho de agradecer o vosso gesto para me salvar. Obrigada."

"Eu peço desculpa, eu não sabia o que fazer, eu estava lá fora e ouvi…" Skerrett tinha dificuldade em falar no meio do choro. "Eu peço desculpa porque eu ouvi…Mas eu vinha entregar…"

"Calma Skerrett!" Victoria pediu. "Venha sentar-se."

A rapariga caminhou até à mesa acompanhando a rainha.

"Sente-se." A rainha insistiu e sentou-se.

Embora embaraçada a camareira sentou-se, mas sem olhar para Melbourne. Contudo, depois ela virou-se para ele e disse:

"Eu estou tão envergonhada. Eu peço desculpa Lord Melbourne…"

Com um ar resignado, Melbourne levantou a mão direita e disse: "Não, não se preocupe. Eu já passei por coisas piores e o vosso gesto foi nobre. Era preciso fazer alguma coisa para baralhar as conclusões da duquesa."

Houve um pequeno sorriso no fim do que ele disse e Skerrett sentiu-se confortada.

"Você quer água ou alguma outra coisa?" Victoria perguntou.

"Eu gostaria de água."

A camareira movimentou-se com intenção de agarrar o jarro, mas Melbourne antecipou-se e encheu um copo com água e depois pegou no copo o passou-o a Skerrett.

"Obrigada."

Skerrett pensou que ele era tão gentil. E depois de todo o problema que ela tinha criado.

"Eu vinha apenas para entregar esta carta." A camareira justificou, esticando um papel.

Victoria pegou no papel e viu que era do tio Leopold.

"Está entregue Skerrett, eu lerei mais tarde. Lamento, mas a minha mãe pode ser muito desagradável."

"Eu serei despedida?" A camareira perguntou preocupada.

"No que depender de mim, não. E isso só depende de mim, não é?" Victoria respondeu e sorriu no fim.

Skerrett sorriu também.

"E agora?" Victoria perguntou ainda sentada à mesa do pequeno almoço, depois que ela e William ficaram os dois sozinhos.

"Agora eu vou embora." William respondeu. "Se eu fico aqui mais tempo a vossa mãe vai começar a construir novas histórias. E o nosso problema é que ela constrói histórias reais…"

"Ela é uma espia! Na minha própria casa! A minha própria mãe! E eu nem sequer posso livrar-me dela! Eu tenho de suportá-la!" Victoria exclamou irritada.

"Foi para isto que ela quis que eu ficasse aqui ontem à noite. Ela queria observar o que faríamos…" Disse ele.

"Ela é perversa. Ela foi ao vosso quarto… Mas, porque é que ela decidiu contar-nos sobre as suspeitas dela?"

"Ela deveria querer pedir-vos algo para comprar o silêncio dela, mas ela foi impedida de concretizar o que desejava por Skerrett…"

"Pobre Skerrett…Mas ela foi inteligente. E ela ajudou-nos muito." Disse Victoria.

"Eu acho que você deveria recompensá-la."

"Eu irei fazer isso, com certeza." Victoria concordou. E depois ela perguntou: "Você acha que eles notam assim tanto o que se passa entre nós?"

"Segundo a vossa mãe, sim."

"Se ela for contar para outras pessoas o que ela soube agora…A vossa imagem…O primeiro ministro tem como amante a camareira da rainha…" Observou Victoria.

"É uma imagem dissoluta da política e da Corte…Mas eu estou habituado a coisas piores…" Disse William. "E seria bem pior se ela tivesse a certeza que a minha amante é você." Depois ele perguntou: "Como é que você se sente sobre esta versão da história criada por Skerrett?"

"Eu sei que é mentira…Mas essa ideia deixa-me incomodada, é verdade. E eu também não gosto de ver o vosso nome envolvido em escândalos."

"E a vossa camareira também fica com má reputação…Pobre rapariga."

"E com tudo isto a minha mãe nem ficou totalmente convencida…" Lembrou Victoria.

William fez uma expressão de dúvida enquanto pensou: "Talvez possamos convencê-la."

Para Melbourne, a suspeita da duquesa era bem mais perigosa do que a descoberta explícita de Albert. O príncipe era um pateta que, eventualmente, poderia ser comprado com qualquer valor. A duquesa seria uma fonte inesgotável de chantagem.

Ele procurou cruzar-se com Skerrett num dos corredores para poder falar com ela.

"Senhorita Skerrett!" Ele chamou quando se aproximavam um do outro.

"Lord Melbourne…" Disse a rapariga enquanto parava e colocava os olhos no chão.

"Nós precisamos de fazer algo que convença a duquesa de que o que você assumiu na sala do pequeno-almoço é mesmo verdade."

"E o que é que nós podemos fazer Lord Melbourne?" Skerrett perguntou nervosa, agora olhando para ele ali tão perto dela com aqueles olhos verdes pairando sobre ela.

"Ouça com atenção." Ele pediu.

Melbourne e Skerrett estavam agora no jardim, entre as sebes, e aguardavam.

Ele já se tinha despedido de Victoria e ele só precisava de fazer mais uma coisa antes de partir.

Skerrett torcia as mãos com o nervosismo e Melbourne pressionava a aba do chapéu alto que segurava entre as mãos dele.

A camareira lembrou-se de quando tinha visto a rainha pela primeira vez naquela manhã. O cabelo dela estava solto. A trança que ela lhe fizera na noite anterior estava desmanchada. O que é que aquele homem tinha feito com a rainha que exigira desmanchar a trança?

William sabia que Emma não falharia em convencer a duquesa a dar um passeio no jardim àquela hora e naquele local. Ele só teria de agir no momento certo, quando a duquesa atravessasse o corredor formado pelas sebes, a vários metros de distância deles.

O momento estava a chegar. Havia vozes femininas a alguma distância e era percetível que elas se aproximavam.

Era agora!

Melbourne tomou Skerrett nos braços e pressionou-a contra a parede de buxo.

Numa falsa postura apaixonada, ele beijou-a.

William limitou-se a encostar os lábios dele aos lábios da camareira.

Ela achou que iria desmaiar agora. O corpo dele estava a fazer pressão contra o dela, os braços dele estavam em volta da cintura dela e eram fortes e delicados ao mesmo tempo, a pele dele estava em contacto com a dela… E depois de ela ter visto aqueles olhos lindos pairando sobre os dela havia também aquele cheiro maravilhoso…

Foi muito rápido, mas Skerrett ainda teve tempo de beijar, suave e quase impercetivelmente, o lábio inferior dele antes que ele se afastasse completamente.

Ela estava ofegante e ele parecia completamente indiferente.

"Boa tarde, senhorita Skerrett." Ele desejou enquanto, com ar charmoso, colocava o chapéu alto na cabeça.

Depois ele foi embora, fingindo não saber que tinha sido observado pela duquesa na travessia dela pelo corredor de sebes.

Incapaz de se movimentar Skerrett ficou lá a observar as costas dele. Ela iria guardar este momento para sempre. Aquele homem, o primeiro ministro, o homem da rainha, tinha-a beijado. Bem, não tinha sido um beijo a sério, mas ele tinha-a beijado…

Ela inspirou. O cheiro dele ainda estava nela.


	44. Chapter 44

**Capítulo 44**

"É para você Skerrett." A rainha declarou, estendendo uma caixa na direção da camareira.

"Eu não quero nada, ma'am. O que eu fiz não teve como propósito obter nenhuma recompensa."

"Sou eu que vos quero dar isto. Você é uma serviçal fiel. A mais fiel que eu tenho. Além de Lehzen e Lord M. Mas Lord M já está há muito fora desta lista porque ele não é mais um servo…"

"Ma'am…"

"Vale mais do que um ano do vosso salário…" Victoria insistiu.

Houve um silêncio.

"Guarde como um seguro para a vida, use para obter dinheiro num momento em que seja necessário." A rainha continuou a tentar que ela agarrasse o presente.

Skerrett estendeu a mão e agarrou o que lhe era oferecido. Depois ela abriu a caixa e os olhos dela arregalaram de espanto. Lá dentro estava um colar digno de uma rainha…

Victoria procurou a mãe nos aposentos da duquesa, o que era uma coisa rara de acontecer.

"Mamã…"

"Drina! Você aqui?"

Victoria achou por bem não dar resposta àquela provocação. Ela decidiu que era melhor ir direta ao assunto. Então ela declarou determinada:

"Eu não quero que aquela história sobre Skerrett e Lord M se espalhe…"

"Você não quer que a verdade seja conhecida…Ou talvez isso não seja verdade…" Observou a duquesa.

"Eu não quero que a minha Corte seja lembrada pela devassidão, isso é algo do passado…"

"Você está a proteger aquele homem?"

"Eu estou a proteger o nosso sistema político. A Corte régia e o parlamento. E você também faz parte desse sistema…" Victoria lembrou.

A duquesa olhou para a filha. Parecia que ela ainda não se tinha dado conta disso. De facto, a relação entre mãe e filha era tão fria e distante que era fácil para ambas esquecer que havia um laço de sangue entre elas que deveria ser expresso através de emoções profundas.

"Você é um membro da família real, a mãe da rainha." Victoria continuou. "Tudo o que afeta a monarquia afeta você também. Por isso, você deveria defender a monarquia que eu encabeço e deveria fazer isso sobretudo para me proteger a mim, vossa filha, mas…" Victoria parou. Avançar mais do que isto, dizer que a duquesa nunca agia como mãe, que não mostrava preocupação ou afeto, iria iniciar uma discussão. A duquesa iria dizer a seguir que sempre tinha defendido a filha, que tinha feito tudo por ela…

"Você pede que eu guarde segredo…" Disse a duquesa.

"Mais ninguém ouviu o que Skerrett disse, além de mim, Lord M e você…"

"Talvez você pudesse então…" A duquesa começou.

Ela preparava-se para extorquir dinheiro! Ou outra coisa qualquer…Victoria deveria ficar chocada. Ela estava chocada, mas aquilo já nem era demasiado chocante, depois de toda a frieza que a duquesa tinha mostrado, desde que ela era uma criança.

"Não, mamã!" Victoria elevou o tom de voz. "As coisas funcionam ao contrário. Se essa história aparecer em algum lugar eu irei reduzir o vosso subsídio e você não poderá comprar mais vestidos luxuosos…"

"Drina!"

Victoria voltou as costas e saiu da sala.

Os olhos da duquesa faiscaram.

Naquela tarde Victoria estava a ler nos seus aposentos, na companhia de Emma e Harriet. Ela não estava muito concentrada pois o pensamento estava ocupado pela imagem de William. O homem que ela desejava que estivesse ali com ela, mas que a mãe dela tinha conseguido afastar dela…Sem William ali, a única coisa que lhe apetecia era voltar para casa, mas isso seria indiciador da verdade que ela se esforçava por disfarçar. Afinal de contas a versão que ela queria que fosse oficial era a de que ela fora para Claremont para descansar e que Lord M só tinha ido lá porque era urgente falar com a rainha…

A duquesa entrou no salão.

Victoria levantou os olhos do livro com ar desagradado.

Emma e Harriet olharam para a duquesa e depois para a rainha, na expectativa de ver o que iria acontecer.

"Você saiu tão apressada dos meus aposentos que eu nem tive oportunidade de dizer o que eu vi…" A duquesa começou.

"E o que é que você viu?" Victoria perguntou.

"Podemos falar a sós?" A duquesa perguntou, olhando para Emma e Harriet.

As ladies-in-waiting levantaram-se da cadeira, pousaram os livros, fizeram uma vénia e saíram.

Quando a porta se fechou a duquesa disse: "Bem, eu passeava no jardim e… Eu vi…"

"O quê?" Victoria perguntou, sem paciência para aquele suspense.

"O vosso Lord M e Skerrett…Ele estava a beijá-la." A duquesa informou visivelmente satisfeita.

Victoria sentiu um aperto violento no estômago e o coração disparou ao ponto de parecer que iria sair pela boca. Ela queria gritar que aquilo era mentira. Mas ela não poderia nem parecer uma amante traída, nem contradizer a história que Skerrett tinha contado, e que a tinha salvado, pelo menos aparentemente…Mas era chocante e confuso! Lord M e Skerrett? Ele tinha-a beijado? Porquê?

Então Victoria respirou fundo e tentou usar a situação em favor dela dizendo:

"Você viu? Então não faz mais sentido desconfiar dessa história! Se você viu é porque é verdade."

Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio Victoria concluiu:

"No entanto, não é para ser divulgado!"

"Eu só quis que você soubesse que o vosso Lord M, que você considera um santo, e que por acaso é vosso primeiro-ministro, não só passa as noites com a vossa camareira como também se esconde com ela pelos cantos do jardim…" A duquesa finalizou e saiu.

Victoria queria dizer alguma coisa que lhe permitisse ficar por cima daquela situação, mas ela não conseguiu articular mais nenhuma palavra.

A estadia em Claremont tinha-se tornado em algo pesado e Victoria não queria mais estar ali. Ao contrário do que ela tinha imaginado não tinha sido possível mais do que passar uma única noite com William. A mãe dela tinha vindo com suspeitas perigosas, William tivera de partir e agora ainda havia esta história perturbadora passada nos jardins…William tinha beijado Skerrett no jardim como a tinha beijado a ela? Não, não era possível! Era horrível demais!

Victoria regressou a Londres sem aviso prévio e deixando a mãe para trás. Quando a duquesa descobrisse estaria sozinha em Claremont. Já não havia paciência!

Skerrett estava a escovar o longo cabelo de Victoria.

A camareira olhou a rainha refletida no espelho da penteadeira.

Era percetível que a rapariga estava nervosa e que queria dizer alguma coisa.

Victoria pensou que a camareira sabia o que tinha feito e que já sabia que a rainha era conhecedora desse facto. Com certeza a duquesa também tinha falado com ela, dizendo o que tinha visto e que já tinha denunciado o acontecimento à rainha…

Victoria não queria ouvi-la desculpar-se sobre isso. Ela não iria dar a ela a oportunidade de pedir perdão e nem queria ter obrigação de concedê-lo a seguir.

"Não diga nada Skerrett…Não diga nada…" A rainha foi determinada.

E Skerrett nem começou.

Ele viria ao palácio hoje de manhã. Agora, dentro de minutos. Ele tinha escrito a informá-la, mas ela ficara com a informação e não respondera. Isso era incomum e ele iria estranhar, com certeza. Mas ela não sabia o que dizer. O que ela precisava de dizer não podia ser escrito numa carta, tinha de ser dito diretamente. E o que ele gostaria de ler ela não tinha nenhuma vontade de escrever…

Victoria estava ansiosa para que William chegasse e ao mesmo tempo temia esse encontro. Então ela ficou lá na janela, olhando para o exterior e de costas para a porta, para não ter de encará-lo assim que ele entrasse.

A porta abriu e ele entrou.

"Bom dia…" A voz dele soou alegremente.

Doeu não reagir, mas ela não conseguia fazer isso.

Na falta de uma reação pela parte dela, enquanto juntava as mãos atrás das costas e se curvava ligeiramente para a frente, ele acrescentou:

"Ma'am…"

Ela sentiu a provocação no cumprimento formal. Ele fazia isso quando queria brincar com ela ou se achava que ela estava a ter uma postura demasiado distante para uma amante. E hoje ela ainda nem tinha olhado para ele…

"Você beijou-a?" Ela perguntou, permanecendo sem se virar para ele.

"Quem?" Ele fingiu não entender. Embora ele soubesse muito bem de quem ela falava, ele não tinha nenhuma vontade de falar sobre isto e era bom poder adiar a realidade mais alguns segundos.

"Skerrett."

"Não."

"Há testemunhas…" Victoria insistiu.

"Sim."

"Você está a brincar comigo?" Ela perguntou virando-se agora para ele, visivelmente perturbada.

"Não, eu não a beijei e, sim, há testemunhas. Nem tudo é o que parece, Victoria!"

O tom de voz dele mostrava que ele estava incomodado pela desconfiança dela, mas ela não seria capaz de não perguntar…

Ele continuou:

"O que a vossa mãe viu foi uma farsa, uma representação propositada para proteger você…"

"Para me proteger…" Ela observou calmamente, parecendo estar farta de que tudo sempre fosse justificado como um ato de proteção.

"Porque é que você não me informou de que iria fazer isso?" Victoria perguntou, agora indignada.

"E isso seria bom para quê? Para deixar você inquieta ainda antes que isso acontecesse…"

"Se eu soubesse eu não teria sido apanhada desprevenida…Foi um choque…" Ela reclamou franzindo a testa.

Ele aguardou um pouco antes de continuar. Depois, com um pequeno sorriso, ele disse:

"Eu gosto de ver você assim."

"Assim como?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"Com ciúmes de mim."

"Eu sou uma tola por ter ciúme de você, não sou?" Ela perguntou, suavizando a voz.

"O vosso ciúme reforça aquilo que eu sei que você sente por mim…" Disse ele semicerrando os olhos.

Houve um pouco de silêncio, mas depois ela não resistiu a perguntar:

"Você diz que foi apenas uma representação, mas como foi que você fez?"

William aproximou-se de Victoria e envolveu-a nos braços enquanto dizia:

"Primeiro eu agarrei Miss Skerrett desta forma…"

"William!" Victoria repreendeu com indignação.

"Depois eu pressionei-a contra as sebes do jardim." Ele explicou, enquanto empurrava Victoria contra a parede.

"Como é que você se atreveu?" Ela continuou a barafustar.

"E depois eu fiz isto." Ele finalizou, e encostou a boca dele à boca dela.

"E depois?" Ela perguntou ansiosa. Os lábios dela a roçar sobre os dele.

"O que vem depois é só para você." Ele declarou num sussurro.

Ele beijou-a!

Primeiro suavemente, apenas nos lábios, provocando…E depois foi profundo e foi intenso. Ele queria capturar tudo o que havia nela e que ele reclamava para si.

Ele deixava-a tonta de desejo.

"Eu posso beijar o vosso corpo todo…" Disse ele, descendo a boca dele por ela. Queixo, pescoço, atrás da orelha direita, ombro…

"Eu acho melhor não…não agora…" Victoria disse sorrindo e mantendo a cabeça dele entre as mãos.

Ele olhou para ela e perguntou: "Você incendeia-me e depois quer que eu pare?"

"Eu não queria que você parasse, mas é necessário…"

"Nós já nos tivemos várias vezes nesta sala e neste horário." Ele lembrou.

"Mas não hoje, meu amor. Nós precisamos de trabalhar." Victoria notou.

"Agora você está simpática comigo…" Ele disse sorrindo."

Ela sorriu.

Depois ele largou ela, e afastou-se ajeitando a roupa.

Victoria reorganizou-se também e dirigiu-se à mesa de trabalho, enquanto dizia:

"Ela não me contou…"

"Claro que não!"

"Houve um momento em que ela quis falar sobre isso, mas eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido e eu não queria mexer nesse assunto."

"Victoria, essa rapariga não tem culpa. E ela sacrificou-se por você." William lembrou.

"Eu já a recompensei. Ainda antes de saber o que você tinha feito…E eu exigi que a minha mãe ficasse calada."

"Como é que você espera conseguir isso?" Ele perguntou com descrédito.

"Eu ameacei reduzir o financiamento dela para vestidos…"

William riu. E foi acompanhado por Victoria.

Quando William saiu dos aposentos da rainha, duas horas mais tarde, ele viu que Skerrett caminhava no corredor, em sentido contrário ao dele, carregando nas mãos alguma roupa branca dobrada.

Skerrett viu o primeiro ministro a alguma distância e apressou-se para entrar num quarto, evitando assim cruzar-se com ele.

Ele poderia dizer que ela o tinha evitado propositadamente. E, mesmo com alguma distância, ele também podia perceber algo no semblante dela que ele ainda não tinha visto.

William parou no corredor. Depois ele respirou fundo, movimentando o peito e os ombros para cima e para baixo.

Um pensamento passou por ele. Ele costumava dizer a Victoria que os servos eram pessoas como eles. Que também tinham olhos e ouvidos e que percebiam as coisas. E também tinham coração… O que é que ele tinha feito?

William informou Victoria por carta de que precisava de ir para Brocket Hall por 3 ou 4 dias. Alguns negócios reclamavam a presença dele na casa do campo.

Victoria preferia que ele ficasse perto dela, em Londres, mas reconhecia a necessidade de que ele fosse.

Ele partiu.

Passaram-se 3 dias de separação.

E o inesperado aconteceu…

Quando a Rainha chegou à casa do Primeiro Ministro em Brocket Hall, acompanhada por Emma, foi informada pelo mordomo de que His Lordship não se encontrava em casa, pois ele tinha saído para montar a cavalo. A esta hora ele estaria para lá do rio Lea.

William estava do outro lado do rio e ela teria de chegar até lá agora.

Ela iria lá a pé, se ela pudesse, mas Victoria achou que deveria ser mais sensata do que isso e pediu para que a carruagem a levasse até à proximidade da entrada da ponte que cruzava a mancha de água. Depois, sozinha e a pé, ela atravessaria para o outro lado.

Quando a carruagem parou, Emma saiu e auxiliou a Rainha na descida.

A soberana levantou a cabeça para olhar nos olhos de Emma.

Nenhuma palavra foi trocada, mas a lady-in-waiting sabia o que aquela jovem e pequena mulher lhe dizia. Ela estava a agradecer a ela a cumplicidade única, o facto de ela estar sempre lá.

A rainha afastou-se e Emma recolheu-se à carruagem para esperar. O encontro das duas mais altas figuras do império poderia ser breve ou poderia ser demorado…

Victoria caminhou durante alguns metros e depois entrou na ponte.

Passados poucos metros sobre a ponte, ela avistou William em cima do cavalo. Ele dirigia-se na direção dela. Era como se ele estivesse de regresso porque sabia que ela estava lá para falar com ele.

Sozinho em Brocket Hall, ele não usava dos formalismos que eram habituais quando montava a cavalo na presença dela em Londres. Além das calças bege e das botas de montar, William vestia apenas a camisa e um colete desabotoado. As mangas da camisa estavam enroladas para cima e o colarinho estava aberto.

William piscou os olhos algumas vezes. Era demasiado surpreende para ser verdade. Victoria estava ali. Alguma coisa de grave ou urgente tinha acontecido em Londres. Alguma coisa que implicava que ela se deslocasse pessoalmente em vez de enviar uma nota. Ou talvez ela quisesse apenas fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Ele sabia que ela tinha a dose de loucura certa para isso.

Instintivamente, ele passou a perna direita sobre o pescoço do cavalo e saltou para o chão. E depois ele apressou-se para ela.

Victoria começou por apressar o passo, mas depois ela não aguentou a limitação e correu para ele.

William correu para ela nos últimos metros.

Eles embateram um no outro e abraçaram-se.

"William!" Victoria exclamou.

Ela estava ansiosa. Ele podia perceber. Mas ele ainda não conseguia distinguir se o motivo que a trazia ali era agradável ou não para ambos.

O coração dela batia com muita força.

Eles afastaram-se um pouco para recuperar o fôlego, mas mantiveram o embrace.

Victoria olhou para William enquanto apoiava as mãos nos lados das costas dele, sentindo o acetinado frio do tecido das costas do colete debaixo do calor das mãos dela.

"Victoria! Você aqui? O que aconteceu, meu amor?" Ele perguntou.

"Eu precisava de falar com você…" Ela esforçou-se para conseguir falar.

"O quê? O que se passa?"

O rosto de Victoria suavizou-se e ela sorriu para ele com ternura. Pela primeira vez, desde que tinha chegado junto de ele. Depois ela disse:

"Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para contar para você…"

Ele sentiu um aperto violento no estômago e que o coração tinha disparado sem que ele lhe tivesse dado ordem para isso.

Os olhos de William perscrutaram os olhos de Victoria à procura da resposta que ele precisava. E que ele queria ouvir…

"O Dr. Clark diz que eu estou à espera de uma criança…" Ela disse finalmente.

William ficou a olhar para Victoria durante uns segundos.

Então ele puxou-a contra ele e abraçou-a com força.

Victoria sorriu com o rosto no peito dele. Agora ela tinha os braços dele à volta dela e isso era a única coisa de que ela precisava desde que o médico tinha proferido aquela novidade.

Toda a energia que o mantinha vivo, e acordado, e de pé, estava a liquidificar-se e a escorrer por ele, esvaindo-se sem que ele pudesse recuperá-la.

William caiu de joelhos, arrastando Victoria com ele até ao chão.

Depois ele acabou por se sentar no tabuleiro empoeirado da ponte, com a pernas dobradas sob o corpo, mantendo Victoria envolvida nos braços e colocando-a parcialmente no colo.

"Você está bem, meu amor?" Ela perguntou um pouco preocupada, mas acreditando que não havia motivo para uma preocupação real. Ele estaria apenas a integrar o que ela acabara de dizer.

De olhos fechados, ele beijou a cabeça dela e depois disse:

"Eu estou maravilhado…"

Victoria relembrou como os acontecimentos se tinham precipitado:

Depois que William tinha deixado Londres, ela tinha-se sentido indisposta.

Ela não queria dizer nada para não preocupar ninguém, mas o mau estar continuou e ela teve de revelar que não se sentia bem.

Embora relutante, Victoria tinha aceitado a sugestão de Lehzen para que permitisse ser vista pelo médico.

Depois de falar com ela, o Dr. Clark não teve dúvidas quando declarou:

"Vossa Majestade, o império deve alegrar-se porque em breve terá um herdeiro!"

Ela não sabia como as mulheres se sentiam quando recebiam a notícia de que esperavam um filho, nem sabia o que seria ser mãe. Ela não tinha desejado isso, mas sabia que era inevitável. Ela só podia ficar feliz por William, mas ela também estava apreensiva sobre o futuro. Havia um segredo que envolvia a conceção dessa criança e só ela era detentora dele neste momento. Isso era um peso que ela precisava de partilhar para que se tornasse mais leve, e uma alegria que ela queria muito dar a William. Antes disso ninguém poderia saber. William deveria ser a primeira pessoa a saber a novidade e ele estava tão longe… Pela primeira vez ela sentiu o medo de que ele um dia faltasse, pela primeira vez ela sentiu o peso da inevitabilidade de um dia ficar sozinha com aquele filho… Ela só queria chorar e que William pudesse estar ali para a abraçar naquele momento.

Disfarçando como se sentia sozinha e assustada, a Rainha pediu segredo sobre a atual condição dela, ao médico. Victoria forjou a desculpa de que queria dar pessoalmente essa alegria ao Príncipe, que estava ausente, e antes disso ninguém deveria saber.

Obviamente o médico estava obrigada a manter sigilo.

E na primeira oportunidade em que se sentiu melhor, Victoria pediu, mais uma vez, a cumplicidade de Emma para ir a Brocket Hall.

E agora aqui estavam os braços dele ao redor dela e o medo, o vazio e a solidão tinham sido dissipados. Só ele tinha esse poder sobre ela.

"Você sente-se bem?" Ele perguntou, segurando o rosto dela entre ambas as mãos.

Victoria movimentou a cabeça afirmativamente e disse:

"Agora sim. Mas eu senti-me mal e enjoada nos últimos dias e foi por isso que eu chamei o médico. Então, depois de me observar e de fazer algumas perguntas ele concluiu que eu estou…"

William abraçou-a de novo e fechou os olhos.

"Você está com medo?" Ele perguntou.

"Um pouco, mas eu tenho você…"

Ele colocou-se de pé, levando a que ela se levantasse também.

William segurou ambas as mãos de Victoria entre as mãos dele, olhou para ela e perguntou:

"As vossas regras tinham faltado? Você não me disse nada…"

"Não…quer dizer, isso ficou um pouco estranho nos últimos meses, mas eu tinha sangramento…Era menor…O Dr. Clark diz que pode acontecer nos primeiros meses de gestação."

"Eu entendo…"

Depois de um momento de silêncio ela perguntou:

"O que é que nós vamos fazer agora? Eu devo escrever para Albert para dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Você deve escrever para ele sim, mas não diga ainda o que está acontecendo. Diga-lhe que é urgente que ele regresse, que um assunto de Estado da mais elevada importância reclama a presença dele em Londres.

Nota: Este é um capítulo um pouco menor, mas achei que era melhor publicar agora e não demorar mais ... Considere-o também como um presente de Natal, porque não poderei escrever outro capítulo antes disso. Lol. Novo capítulo apenas em 2020!


End file.
